Eden
by Mystik.7
Summary: Dans un univers futuriste où les légendes deviennent réalités, entre science et magie, le Commandant Emma Swan est rattrapée par son destin. A seulement 28 ans, un événement tragique va la confronter à un passé oublié et à une menace omniprésente qui vont l'amener aux quatre coins de la galaxie aux côtés de la mystérieuse Agent Mills. [SwanQueen][EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Hello mes chèr(e)s lectrices et lecteurs :)**

 **Je reviens avec cette nouvelle fiction, ce projet dont j'ai vaguement parlé, qui me tient à cœur et me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois, au point des fois de ne pas dormir correctement la nuit.**

 **Cette fois-ci je partage avec vous un AU, dans un univers que j'apprécie particulièrement, que j'ai crée en m'inspirant de chose que j'aime. Vous y verrez sûrement des clins d'œil à la série, aux contes, à certains films, à la mythologie et même d'autre choses qui m'ont servi pour le déroulement de l'histoire.**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas trop car je risquerais d'enlever une part de l'intrigue.**

 **Ce prologue est assez court, c'est une entrée en matière.**

 **Je publierais une fois par semaine le mardi ou mercredi, mais comme vous savez l'inspiration reste aléatoire même si j'ai la trame en tête et un peu d'avance.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience et un peu d'angoisse je l'avoue.**

 **Oh et pour finir cette fiction sera plus longue et poussé que ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, alors j'espère que je ne vous perdrais pas en route ;)**

 **/!\ Le rated va évoluer.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Après une énième explosion, Emma se protégea de ses bras et fut projetée avec violence contre une cloison de son vaisseau. Elle était seule dans cette carcasse vide, perdue au beau milieu d'un océan d'étoile. Son corps lui faisait mal, son souffle était éraillé et une chaleur étouffante l'entourait au point de brûler chaque parcelle visible de sa peau. Les mains devant la vitre de son casque, afin de contrer le souffle brûlant des flammes, elle sentit l'odeur nauséabonde du souffre et une fumer noire lui comprimer la gorge au point de la faire douloureusement tousser. Puis vint cette lumière blanche si attirante, si belle, si pure et apaisante.

Elle ferma les yeux pour s'enfuir loin de cet enfer, dans un souvenir longtemps oublié, un souvenir qui revint soudainement pour la hanter et dont elle aurait tant voulu se rappeler par le passé... qu'elle aurait tant voulu garder précieusement.

Comme un trésor.

 _14 ans plus tôt_

 _Ce qui s'apparentait à des brindilles d'herbe chatouillaient la joue qui reposait contre le sol humide et frais. Cette fraîcheur contrastait avec la chaleur réconfortante qui effleurait sa peau claire. Allongée sur le ventre, l'herbe douce s'entremêlait à ses doigts et jamais elle n'avait eut la chance de sentir pareil parfum, pareil douceur. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour ne voir que du vert et se demanda soudainement où elle se trouvait, encore quelque peu perdue, groggy, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Était-elle en train de rêver ?_

 _Enfin alerte, elle se redressa doucement et observa le ciel. Ce ciel bleu, clair et vierge de tout nuage. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, elle avait réussi, elle avait trouvé ce lieu mystérieux, cet endroit qui pourrait sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Du moins, elle espérait l'avoir découvert parce que son retour, lui, ne sera pas forcément des plus accueillants. Et, elle remercia sa vivacité, ainsi que sa finesse pour avoir réussi à emprunter le conduit d'aération avant que les gardes ne la rattrapent._

 _Il faudra qu'elle soit discrète à son retour et ils croiront simplement qu'elle s'était cachée pour fuir son quotidien._

 _Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Après s'être mise sur le dos, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun conduit, aucune grille d'aération... puis une fois assise elle se disait que l'horizon lui paraissait étrange._

 _Emma se leva enfin et épousseta machinalement ses vêtements, pourtant aucune herbe ne s'y était accrochée. Cet endroit était forcément une illusion, si bien faite qu'elle en était presque réelle. Ce qui l'interpella ce fut le vent, cette brise légère qui ne pouvait exister en ce lieu. A moins qu'elle ne fut dans un autre espace temps, une autre dimension... L'air aurait dû être artificiel comme le reste, cependant elle profita de cette pureté et respira à plein poumon. Emma observa cette étendue de verdure en tournant sur elle-même et dans un rayon de lumière aperçut un arbre, un pommier, à en croire les fruits rouges qui l'habillaient._

 _Alors elle était là, dans un univers hors du temps, à contempler l'arbre du fruit défendu. La convoitise l'incita à s'avancer de plus en plus. Son souffle retenu, son cœur s'emporta avec cette irrésistible envie de pouvoir goûter à l'un de ces fruits. Et pourtant, cet acte serait vu comme un pêcher. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, silencieusement, elle aperçut du mouvement derrière l'arbre. Était-ce comme dans les écrits ? Un serpent allait-il sortir de derrière le tronc massif de l'arbre fruitier, pour l'inciter à en manger ? Elle riait intérieurement de cette étrange idée. Tout cela n'était que les lignes manuscrites d'un vieux livre millénaire. Mais devant pareil vision, elle voulait s'amuser à y croire..._

 _Perdue dans sa contemplation, quelque chose attira son regard et s'envola dans une brise pour venir se déposer à ses pieds avec légèreté. Une plume ? Grande, belle et duveteuse, une plume d'Aigle Royale, d'après les livres d'images qu'elle avait pu feuilleter étant enfant. Elle se baissa pour la prendre entre ses doigts, la caressa et l'observa d'un air interdit pour remarquer qu'une goutte d'encre sombre colorait sa pointe._

 _Il n'y avait pas d'aigle ici, il n'y avait pas de vie alors comment était-elle arrivée là ?_

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _La jeune voix rauque, légèrement autoritaire, la figea et lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une autre personne ici. Après quelques secondes, elle osa enfin relever les yeux vers cette jeune femme qui l'avait surprise dans ce lieu interdit. Le souffle coupé par l'intensité de son regard, son cœur s'emporta en détaillant ses traits durs et déstabilisants. Elle était tout simplement belle, ses cheveux ébène et long tombant sur sa poitrine, ses iris ambrés d'une étrange clarté, ses sourcils froncés par la surprise, ses lèvres roses pincées par l'agacement. Elle était sans doute un peu plus âgée qu'elle, d'un ou deux ans, légèrement plus petite mais plus mature physiquement et visiblement dérangée par sa présence._

 _« Je crois que cela vous appartient. »_

 _Emma lui tendit la plume mais ne sut quoi dire d'autre, montrant une assurance qu'elle n'avait qu'en apparence._

 _« Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! »_

 _Ces mots acerbes se fichèrent en plein dans son cœur, allait–elle la fusiller sur place pour son intrusion ? Allait-elle prévenir_ _quelqu'un_ _? Heureusement que la belle n'avait pas de revolver à la place des yeux, sinon elle serait déjà raide morte. Néanmoins, cette étrange brune n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Pourtant Emma ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Plus sur ce lieu, plus sur cette jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

 _« Qui saura que je suis venue ici, à part vous ?_

 _-Eh bien..._ _»_ _Elle semblait distraite, cachant dans son dos le livre à la couverture noire qu'elle était en train de lire à l'ombre de l'arbre, ou peut-être était-ce un journal intime._ _«_ _Moi je le sais et vous me dérangez !_

 _-Oh mes excuses, Ma-jes-té, si ma présence vous dérange, dit-elle moqueuse et dédaigneuse en faisant une révérence maladroite._

 _-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Rugit la brune._

 _-Je ne me permettrais pas, siffla-t-elle, narquoise._

 _-Partez !_

 _-Et si je ne veux pas ? Que se passera-t-il ? »_

 _La jeune femme sembla prise au dépourvue. Mais, rapidement, un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres légèrement charnues, la révélant plus joueuse._

 _« Vous ne voudriez pas savoir, dit-elle enfin d'une voix plus sombre._

 _-Vous allez m'ensorceler ? Demanda Emma avec un sourire en coin._

 _-Qu…Quoi ? Interrogea la brune les yeux écarquillés._

 _-M'empoisonner ?_

 _-Mais… que dites vous ?_

 _-Ces pommes. Elle me rappelle ce vieux conte, vous savez, Blanche-Neige. Elle croque dans la pomme que la Méchante Reine lui offre, puis se retrouve plongée dans un sommeil éternel et…_

 _-… seul un baiser d'amour sincère peut la réveiller._

 _-C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air enfantin en pointant la plume vers la jeune femme._

 _-Ce n'est qu'un conte mais en somme les pommes sont vues comme le fruit de la tentation… du désir._

 _-En effet et ils viennent du jardin des délices, si on se réfère aux anciens textes bibliques._

 _-Oui… Suis-je la méchante pour vous ? Cette Reine ou bien ce serpent qui incite à consommer ce fruit pour de sombres desseins ? Demanda la brune, montrant un attrait plus poussé pour leur discussion._

 _-Hum… je ne vous connais pas alors comment savoir ? Mais je pense que si c'est vous qui me le propose… je le_ _goûterais_ _…_

 _-Quoi donc ?_

 _-Et bien votre fruit défendu. » Répondit-elle, un sourire en coin._

 _Emma vit la jeune femme écarquiller les yeux. Qu'avait-elle dit de si surprenant ?_

 _« C'est indécent ! S'exclama la brune, plus gênée, les joues légèrement rougies._

 _-Non… enfin… je ne parlais de… pourquoi penser que… oh merde…, comprit-elle les joues échauffées par l'embarras._

 _-Votre langage laisse à désirer, cingla la brune, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

 _-Pardon, souffla Emma, se raclant la gorge pour se redonner consistance. Vous êtes toujours toute seule ici ?_

 _-Eh bien… oui._

 _-Comment ça se fait ?_

 _-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Et vous devriez partir._

 _-Vous voulez vraiment que je parte ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine._

 _-C'est préférable…, répondit la brune, semblant indécise._

 _-Dommage pour vous car je pourrais vraiment être de bonne compagnie, rusa-t-elle en se détournant pour s'en aller, ne sachant pas vraiment vers où se diriger._

 _-Attendez ! »_

 _Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait réussi. Elle se tourna de trois quart pour l'observer, attendant la suite._

 _« Ma plume. »_

 _La déception dut se lire sur ses traits car un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de la brune. Emma ragea intérieurement, elle s'était faite avoir._

 _Elle soupira et se rapprocha les bras ballant, afin de lui tendre la plume. La belle brune la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et, au passage, effleura ceux d'Emma. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, alors que la jeune femme l'épiait scrupuleusement._

 _« Mais vous pouvez rester… pour cette fois, dit la mystérieuse jeune femme en finissant d'une voix plus basse._

 _-Oh alors vous pouvez me parler un peu plus de… »_

 _Un doigt impérieux se posa sur ses lèvres et sa phrase se tut dans un souffle._

 _« A la seule condition que vous restiez silencieuse, argua la belle brune d'une voix autoritaire._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Shhh »_

 _Ses yeux ronds comme deux billes, Emma opina fébrilement de plusieurs coup de tête et se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, face à ce regard ambré qui la transperça._

 _La jeune femme se retourna pour se rapprocher de l'arbre, quand la voix d'Emma retentit une dernière fois dans un murmure, comme si, malgré l'interdiction, c'était plus fort qu'elle._

 _« Dites-moi au moins comment vous vous appelez… »_

 _La brune se stoppa, elle leva sa main libre pour cueillir une pomme rouge sang et brillante, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule afin de fixer Emma. Elle se mit de profil et esquissa un sourire charmeur sous un regard hypnotique._

 _Emma sentait son cœur s'accélérer tandis que la jeune femme revint vers elle, pour lui tendre ce fameux fruit défendu._

 _« Regina. » Souffla la brune dont le regard fit frémir Emma de plus belle._

 _Ce regard qui, sans le savoir, changera sa vie à jamais._

* * *

 **Ce début ne vous diras pas grand chose mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Partant pour la suite ? ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu (enfin il est minuit passé et donc on est déjà jeudi ^^), j'en profite pour partager ce premier chapitre :)**

 **Et, il me permettra de savoir si vous me suivez sur cette fiction ou pas ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à celles qui me suivent fidèlement :) Merci à celles qui me poussent dans mes retranchements ^^**

 **Et** Lily **: tu as tout compris ^^ Merci à toi, ton enthousiasme me touche.**

 **En fin de chapitre je mettrais des petites annotations pour vous expliquer certains termes et choix, normalement vous devriez pouvoir suivre mais ce qui se trouve en italiques sont les souvenirs d'Emma (dans l'ordre chronologique).**

 **Voila j'ai tout dis... On se retrouve en bas ;) J'espère que cela vous plaira, que ce ne sera pas trop brouillon, bref je stress ! x)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **.**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _._**

Tout était d'un noir absolu.

Le vide, cette immensité impénétrable et insondable. Tout ce vide l'entourait et la peuplait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Emma Swan s'éveilla et, dans cette profonde obscurité, un seul son résonna dans tout son être, jusqu'à frapper ses tympans par des à-coups successifs. Ce battement lent et régulier, semblable à une horloge dont l'une des aiguilles s'animait au rythme des secondes, n'était autre que les battements de son cœur. Si lents, si étrangement paisibles, comme l'était sa respiration. Pourtant, son souffle se bloquait dans sa trachée et ne voulait pas s'extérioriser intégralement. Ses poumons se gonflaient difficilement comme si un poids les compressait. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune sensation d'étouffement, de manque d'air.

Son esprit - voire même son corps -, flottait, perdu dans un espace vide, obscure et hors du temps. Dans un silence étouffant, elle avait mit quelques temps avant de réaliser que son cœur s'était mit à battre, puis ses poumons à insuffler de l'oxygène. Dans le fond de son crâne, elle discerna le fourmillement de plusieurs éclairs électriques. Elle commençait à entrevoir des choses, des visions, comme dans un rêve où elle ne pouvait apercevoir que des images défiler en vague successive, derrière ses paupières closes.

Alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps, elle tenta de bouger mais, malgré ses efforts, rien ne se passa. Comme si le lien, les connexions nerveuses, qui unissaient son cerveau à ses membres avaient été rompus. Que ce soit la plus petite et infime partie de son être, ou l'intégralité de ses muscles, pas un seul de ses membres ne se crispait ou ne tremblait. Pas un seul de ses doigts ne voulait se mouvoir, pas même un battement de cil.

Bien qu'elle se sentait étrangement apaisé sa peau la tiraillait, son corps était courbaturé, elle se sentait comme disloquée et brisée en mille morceaux. C'est une sensation étrange de se dire que notre propre corps ne nous appartient plus, de se sentir si brisé sans en connaitre une réelle douleur. Et c'est ce que se disait Emma. En plus de cela, elle avait beau se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle se trouvait et ne pouvait se situer dans l'espace, ni même dans le temps. Etait-elle allongée ou debout ? Planait-elle en apesanteur ou flottait-elle au gré des vagues ?

Dans quelle dimension était-elle retenue ?

D'abord floues, les visions se firent plus précises. Des visages se dessinèrent nettement dans son esprit, mais aussi des paysages, des lieux, des sourires, des regards qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ceux de ses amis, de ces autres qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, celle qu'elle s'était créé au fil du temps. Tout ce qui faisait parti de son quotidien, mais aussi de son passé.

Ce n'était pas que de simples images, mais des souvenirs.

De son adolescence dans les rues de la Terre, de son entrée à l'école militaire, de sa première médaille, de son premier vol sur les frégates de l'armée galactique humaine. L'une des armées de cette réunification raciale qu'était la Coalition intergalactique.

Etait-elle sur le point de mourir pour voir cela ? Que ce passait-il réellement en elle et autour d'elle ? Pourquoi revivre tous ces moments si important à ses yeux ? Ces moments que nous sommes censés revoir avant de mourir, comme un rappel sadique de tout ce que l'on va perdre.

Ou de tout ce que l'on va regretter.

Ces souvenirs qu'elle revivait comme si elle retournait dans le passé, afin d'observer sa propre vie...

 _Dans les rues quasiment désertes, de la ville de Boston, la légère brise emportait avec elle l'écho de cris aigüe. Une jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, était retenue par un homme bien plus large que haut. Elle essayait de s'échapper de son emprise, mais la poigne enserrait son poignet d'une force écrasante et ses doigts glissaient sur ceux du marchand._

 _« Tu pensais aller où comme ça ? Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as pris gamine ! »_

 _Les sourcils froncés, l'adolescente lança un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme. Dans un réflexe, elle évita de justesse la claque qu'elle allait recevoir et se mit à mordre avec force le bras qui se présenta à elle, allant presque jusqu'au sang. L'homme rugit et lâcha son emprise. Cette diversion permit à la jeune fille de reprendre son butin et de partir en courant._

 _« Reviens ! »_

 _Le souffle court, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, elle courrait dans les rues sombres de la ville. Les quelques badauds qu'elle évitait – bien qu'ils la regardaient d'un air intrigué - ne s'attardaient pas longtemps sur cette étrange fille aux boucles dorées. Elle passait presque inaperçue, habillée d'un pantalon sale, d'un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle sous une veste à capuche. Chaussée de baskets usées par le temps. Dans sa main elle tenait fermement son butin._

 _Une pomme rouge et brillante._

Partie dans ce souvenir, Emma se rappela d'une femme qui avait vraisemblablement compté pour elle. Dans ses souvenirs troubles et de ses yeux d'enfant, elle parcourait son nom inscrit en filigrane sur sa blouse : Ingrid Frost. Elle se souvint qu'elle mettant en lien cette femme avec la neige, la glace, la saison hivernale. Bien qu'Emma, dans un étrange paradoxe, aimait le printemps, la fraicheur de cette saison et la joie qu'elle éprouvait quand les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer cette période de sa vie. C'était floue, entremêlé et basé sur des sensations comme celle d'une légère brise dans ses cheveux, d'un frisson sur sa peau ou d'une odeur d'herbe verte mais aussi plus fruité et agréable. Elle voyait un jardin et cette femme au teint lumineux, aux cheveux d'or et au sourire tendre. Mais aussi étrangement faux, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place dans cette vision. Dans ce semblant de souvenirs, Ingrid lui tendait une pomme rouge comme celle qu'elle avait prise à ce marchand. Non loin d'elle, elle pouvait entendre les rires de deux jeunes filles qui se chamaillaient. Elsa et Anna se rappelait-elle soudainement. Ces trois personnes qui formaient ce qu'elle aurait pu appeler une « famille ».

Une bien étrange famille.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent...

 _Proche de l'étal de l'épicerie, elle avait été attirée par cette pomme rouge. Elle la voyait comme un fruit défendu et cela n'en était que plus alléchant. Alors quand son ventre - encore séré par la faim - avait bruyamment montré que ce fruit serait sa délivrance, elle n'avait pas hésité à le subtiliser._

 _« Reviens là espèce de petite voleuse ! »_

 _Elle tourna dans une rue, puis une autre, passant dans la petite ouverture d'un parapet en bois et arriva enfin à semer le marchand. Bien trop gros pour la suivre. Sa poitrine se soulevait, tandis qu'elle entendait les grognements du marchand s'éloigner, recouverts par les bruits de la rue. Le souffle saccadé, elle mit sa pomme dans la poche de son manteau et marcha quelques mètres de plus. Elle entra dans le Common, au centre de la ville, où elle s'assit sur un banc entre deux grands arbres. Le ciel s'obscurcissait et les lampadaires du grand parc de Boston s'allumaient un à un. La lumière d'un soleil couchant se reflétait sur les nuages, leur donnant une couleur rouge-orangé derrière les hauts buildings en verre de cette cité, devenue futuriste._

 _Une autre nuit d'automne allait tomber sur la ville, mais comme la veille, elle serait seule et dormirait dans la rue. Elle avait réussi à supporter le froid, les regards et même la faim, grâce à ses petits vols à l'étalage. Elle avait réussi à échapper à des types louches et peu recommandables, dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Mais le plus dur était de supporter la solitude, toujours aussi omniprésente._

 _C'était le 22 octobre et c'était son anniversaire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fêté et pourtant elle se rappelait de la date. Baissée, elle attrapa un bâton rigide puis se mit à dessiner une sorte de rectangle dans la terre humide. Elle finit en rajoutant des bâtons pour symboliser les bougies. Elle ferma les yeux, se souhaita un joyeux anniversaire d'une voix triste et souffla les flammes invisibles._

 _La jeune blonde se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses jambes contre elle afin de se tenir chaud et mit sa capuche sur sa tête pour éviter au froid de s'immiscer dans son cou. Elle contemplait son œuvre, toujours perdue dans ses pensées._

 _Quinze ans._

 _Elle ne se souvenait de rien depuis ses cinq ans, et encore, mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà passé quinze années sur cette terre. De colère, elle jeta son bâton dans un buisson et après un gargouillis bruyant, prit la pomme dans sa poche, l'observa comme un trésor et croqua dedans, se délectant de la saveur de ce fruit printanier. Bien que ce ne soit pas la saison, elle était croquante et sucrée._

 _L'adolescente releva les yeux tout en mâchouillant et aperçut un ciel clair et sombre, peu à peu étoilé._

 _Un ciel qui la rassurait étrangement._

 _Soudain, un visage fit son apparition devant ses yeux. La plaque étincelante qui sortait de son uniforme militaire attira son regard. La jeune fille releva le menton et se plongea dans les yeux assombris, mais emplis de douceur, de cet homme qui l'avait distrait dans sa contemplation._

 _« Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _-Em... Emma.»_

Elle ne sut pourquoi elle avait répondu à cette question sans se méfier, ni pourquoi elle avait pris sa main. Mais encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun regret.

 _« Dit-moi Emma, pourquoi regardes-tu sans cesse les étoiles ?_

 _La jeune femme, de bientôt dix-huit ans, était assise sur le rebord large d'un des grands balcons du parlement intergalactique de New-York. Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, tandis que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude s'étaient perdus dans le ciel étoilé, si clair qu'on en discernait la voie lactée. Ses cheveux, blond comme les blés, retombaient en fines boucles sur ses épaules et s'éparpillaient au gré d'une légère brise. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver derrière elle, mais, peu surprise par son irruption inopinée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 _« Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question, il y a longtemps, s'amusa-t-elle._

 _-Oui mais tu étais une adolescente peu loquace. Tu m'as simplement dit « parce que c'est jolie », rappela-t-il d'un air rieur et d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. N'y a-t-il pas une autre raison ?_

 _-J'aime les contempler. Elle me rappelle que je ne suis qu'une fourmi dans toute cette immensité, un humain parmi tant d'autre._

 _-Tu es différente Emma._

 _-Peut-être oui… car j'aimerai voir plus loin, plus haut, au delà de tout cet amas que l'on voit, et que l'on pense pouvoir un jour toucher du bout des doigts._

 _-Tu le pourrais tu sais, tu es bientôt en âge de rentrer dans l'armée galactique. Mais ne te sentirais-tu pas toute petite même au delà de cette barrière ?_

 _-Je me sentirais toujours aussi insignifiante. Tout comme avant..._

 _-C'était différent tu étais seule et perdue dans un monde urbain…_

 _-…qui ne me remarquait pas, finit-elle, d'une voix calme._

 _-Parce que tu ne cessais d'observer le ciel, tu ne voyais pas ce qui se trouvait sous tes yeux._

 _-Il n'y avait rien à voir. » Répondit-elle, amèrement._

 _L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants et contempla la jeune femme. Emma avait appris à le connaître et bien qu'il ne savait pas tout de son passé trouble, il comprenait son amertume, sa solitude. Il était le seul à avoir compris que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne comble ce vide présent dans son cœur. Il n'y avait pas seulement ce vide, il y avait aussi ses souvenirs décousus voire inexistants. Malgré tout cet homme contribuait à remplir son cœur, sans même le savoir._

 _Depuis qu'elle était devenue une pupille de la nation, Emma avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait réappris à sourire. Mais le chemin est long vers la guérison et faut-il le vouloir._

 _« Pourtant ce jour là, tu m'as vu et suivit, reprit-il calmement._

 _-Votre plaque a attiré mon regard… mais surtout j'ai senti que je pouvais vous faire confiance… peut-être parce que vous étiez militaire ou tout simplement que j'avais la sensation que vous étiez différent des autres, Emma se retourna enfin, et se plongea dans les yeux bleus de l'homme blond qui l'observait avec tendresse. Lieutenant Nolan, je ne vous ai jamais demandé pourquoi vous m'aviez aidée… »_

 _L'officier dans son uniforme de sortie bleu nuit, parsemé de boutons dorés, se rapprocha du balcon et s'accouda au rebord. Le regard dans le vague, il se mit à sourire nostalgiquement._

 _« J'étais en simple permission pour voir ma mère. J'ai entendu des cris et je n'ai pas pu décrocher mon regard de cette étrange blondinette… Je vous ai vu à l'étal, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand j'ai vu ce gras double s'en prendre à toi... » Emma étouffa un rire peu habituée à l'entendre parler si familièrement. « ... j'ai commencé à traverser la rue, puis je me suis ravisé. J'ai vu la manière dont tu te défendais et comment tu l'avais semé. Alors je t'ai suivie et je t'ai retrouvée au beau milieu de ce parc. Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser là._

 _-Hum... j'étais encore en train de regarder les étoiles. » Réalisa Emma le regard à nouveau perdu._

 _Elle observait, sans vraiment les voir, les lumières des immeubles en face d'elle, mais aussi les quelques navettes qui s'envolaient vers le spatioport._

 _« Comme toujours, répondit-il, pensif._

 _-Y a-t-il un mal à regarder le ciel ?_

 _-Non Emma. Mais il ne faut pas se perdre dans sa contemplation et en oublier qui nous sommes... garder les pieds sur terre en quelque sorte… »_

 _La jeune femme opina et observa de nouveau les petites lumières brillante._

 _« Je crois que je ne veux pas garder les pieds sur terre, murmura-t-elle. Vous savez ce jour-là… c'était mon anniversaire._

 _-Je me souviens de ton dessin sur le sol. Qu'avais-tu fais comme souhait ?_

 _-Je voulais trouver une famille. »_

 _Elle aperçut alors une étoile filante. Elle ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces, pour les rouvrir un sourire sur les lèvres._

 _« Et maintenant, quel est ton vœu ? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé._

 _-Si je vous le dis, il ne se réalisera jamais. »_

Le visage et les yeux bleus de cet homme planaient dans son esprit, bien après la fin de cette vision.

David Nolan faisait parti des meilleurs officiers de l'armée galactique humaine. Venant d'un milieu modeste, il avait longtemps été dans les commandos, pour devenir par la suite son Commandant à bord d'un vaisseau furtif de combat et de reconnaissance. Il était comme un père mais aussi un mentor. D'ailleurs, elle était devenue son second jusqu'à ce qu'il lui laisse sa place, après la mort de son frère jumeau et traître : James Nolan. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais appris à le connaître, cette histoire avait entaché son nom ainsi que sa carrière et l'avait poussée à quitter l'armée. Malgré tout, il avait entamé une carrière politique et était désormais l'Ambassadeur de la terre à la Centrale. Cette gigantesque station spatiale en orbite près du soleil d'Alpha Orionis*. Une station qui devint leur capitale intergalactique, ainsi qu'un relais entre les différents peuples et espèces de l'univers. Le centre même de la Coalition, le regroupement des espèces.

Elle se souvenait de ce souhait qu'elle avait fait. Il s'était réalisé quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée pour devenir une jeune femme accomplie.

Cette fois là, elle avait fait le vœu de trouver sa place.

Et elle avait trouvé bien plus...

 _« Bah alors Emma, toujours en train de rêvasser ? »_

 _La jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, se stoppa dans le grand hall du centre névralgique de la Centrale. Ce lieu accueillait tout l'état major et les politiciens de la station. Ce centre décisionnaire était fait en une forme grossière de poire, dont la pointe accueillait la chambre de la Triarche, d'où partaient toutes les décisions importantes._

Les trois conseillers qui formaient la Triarche venaient de trois mondes différents. Ils étaient les représentants de toutes les races. Celle que l'on surnommait Snow, en rapport avec ses cheveux long et ondulés d'un noir de jais, mais aussi son teint pâle qui rappelait la princesse du conte pour enfant du XX ème siècle : Blanche-Neige. Représentante des humains, terriens et colons. Nova la plus ancienne des trois, une Fae*, race évoluée dotée d'ailes et de pouvoir de guérison. Représentante des races Aliens plus développées. Connues pour leur savoir faire militaire, leurs pouvoirs ou leurs technologies quelques fois plus évoluées que l'Homme. Et Saja*, le représentant du peuple Subra*, le peuple félin de la planète Némée* et des nomades, ainsi que des sous-espèces. Doté d'une grande force, autant que de sagesse. Saja avait l'apparence d'un lion, hormis les deux cornes présente au dessus de ses oreilles, son armure et sa capacité à se tenir debout comme la plupart des animaux évolués présents dans la galaxie _._

 _La partie plus large et arrondie n'était autre que le grand hall, surplombé d'un dôme en verre donnant sur la voie lactée. L'entrée était décorée de deux grands bassins de végétaux de chaque côté d'une fontaine imposante._

 _Emma n'aimait guère venir dans cet endroit immaculé et froid. Mais en plus de gérer les tensions entre les différentes espèces, c'était aussi un passage obligatoire pour les futurs diplômés de l'école militaire. Un jour, et comme les autres étudiants, elle sera guidée par les décisions de la Triarche._

 _Elle observa la belle jeune femme longiligne qui s'avançait depuis le bord de la fontaine, sur lequel elle était auparavant assise._

 _« Rub' c'est quoi cette dégaine ? Tu veux vraiment que Snow te sermonne... encore ? »_

 _Ruby Lucas était de ses étudiantes aux francs parlées, tout aussi douée que dévergondée, elle ne passait pas inaperçue aux yeux des formateurs. Cette dernière avait laissé ses cheveux, raides et châtains foncés, détachés et portait fièrement une mèche rouge. Vêtue de l'uniforme de leur école d'un bleu nuit aux bordures rouge, dont les manches étaient retroussés jusqu'au coude. Elle avait choisi de mettre une jupe dans les même tons, mais bien trop courte par rapport à leur code vestimentaire._

 _« Hey miss parfaite, on est en repos puis tu sais que c'est le seul moment où je peux être un peu plus extravagante… tu ne diras rien Em', dit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. Puis ce pantalon nous donne à toute un côté... garçon manqué. »_

 _Emma baissa la tête et observa son pantalon droit aux couleurs de l'école. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très féminine avec cet uniforme._

 _« D'un autre côté, nous sommes des militaires et non des « Pom-pom girl »._

 _-Attends, ça existe encore ? pouffa Ruby. J'en profite tant que je suis étudiante, après l'uniforme sera tout autre..._

 _-C'est ton côté extravertie, nargua Emma, un petit sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Et dire que tu es l'une des meilleures de l'école, soupira-t-elle._

 _-Peut-être mais tu restes « la » numéro un et tu n'es pas des plus sages, ricana Ruby._

 _-On ne joue pas dans la même cours, moi je suis plus du genre à mettre des baffes._

 _-Quand je dis que ça fait garçon manqué en fait, je crois que… c'est surtout toi... »_

 _Ruby se mit à rire et reçut un coup dans l'épaule de la part de son amie._

 _« Tu as bien de la chance d'être une bonne pisteuse et l'une des meilleures artilleuses*, réalisa la blonde en observant son amie, qui avait des larmes de joie aux yeux._

 _-Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, souffla-t-elle d'un air plus blasé se calmant presque instantanément._

 _-Ah… ta mère..._

 _-Oui, je ne la vois jamais mais sa réputation me suis... tout le monde parle de la fille rebelle de la chef du commando des Loups Noirs, argua-t-elle en appuyant sur certains mots. J'espère qu'on parlera de moi autrement à l'avenir… et pour ce que je suis vraiment._

 _-J'en suis certaine, sourit Emma. Ça te dit d'aller au Nyx* ? J'avais envie de boire un coup après cette atroce comparution devant la Triarche._

 _-Oh c'était aujourd'hui ? J'avais complètement oublié, désolée…_

 _-Tu n'as rien raté Snow m'a fait son laïus habituel sur la nécessité de respecter toutes les espèces. Puis Nova était absente et Saja… on va dire qu'il était de mauvais poil... à part grogner dans sa moustache, c'est tout ce qu'il fait en ce moment, murmura la blonde. Mais attends, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _-Killian m'a demandé de le retrouver dans le coin._

 _-Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore été rappelé à l'ordre par Nova !_

 _-Si, elle l'a chopé avec une strip-teaseuse à l'Athénia. Le pire c'est qu'il était en train de picoler en plein milieu de son tour de garde._

 _-Oh non, mais cet idiot nous aura tout fait !_

 _-Je suis sûre que Nova a pris un plaisir fou à le ramener ici en le tirant par l'oreille._

 _-Tout en le sermonnant devant tout le monde, rajouta Emma un doigt en l'air._

 _-Il devait couiner car Nova à une sacrée poigne. » Se moqua Ruby._

 _Toutes deux se mirent à rire en imitant leur ami et la représentante. Emma tirant l'oreille de Ruby en la sermonnant sur son accoutrement d'une voix aiguë._

 _« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire les filles ?_ _»_ _S'enquit une voix masculine non loin d'elles._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se lâchèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix pour tomber sur Killian, et un jeune homme qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

 _« On parlait de toi justement ! Alors Nova t'a passé un savon ? demanda Ruby._

 _-Je t'en parle même pas, quel vieille chouette celle là… bon, on va se boire un verre ?_

 _-Tu ne viens pas de te faire remonter les bretelles, parce que tu bois pendant tes heures de garde ? Se moqua la blonde._

 _-Ouai… mais là je suis en repos et j'ai envie de me changer les idées. » Argua le jeune homme._

 _Killian Jones avait beaucoup de qualités, mais aussi de gros défauts dont celui d'aimer un peu trop la gente féminine et la boisson. Ce brun aux yeux bleus avait deux ans de plus qu'elles et arborait une boucle à l'oreille droite. Il portait son uniforme d'une façon plutôt désinvolte, laissant sa chemise et veste à moitié ouverte où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux plaques militaires qui s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Fils d'un ancien Amiral de la flotte, disparu lors d'une mission, il avait lui aussi la chance d'avoir cette notoriété pour ne pas se faire recaler. Mais avec son allure de rebelle, elle voyait plus Killian comme un pirate de l'espace._

 _« Et tu ne nous présente pas ton ami ? interrogea Ruby._

 _-Oh oui pardon, ricana le brun, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son nouvel acolyte et le rapprocha de lui dans un geste amicale. Je vous présente Neal Cassidy. Neal je te présente Ruby la rebelle et Emma notre tête de mule préférée. »_

 _Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aperçut le sourire timide du nouveau, apparemment celui-ci s'amusait de la familiarité de Killian. Les deux jeunes femmes le saluèrent avant que le brun ne reprenne._

 _« Il vient d'arriver il y a peu. Concours interne, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure, en mettant sa main pour cacher sa bouche. Il est également dans notre section, donc Nova m'a demandé de l'intégrer. Je pense qu'avec un bon verre ça fera l'affaire, hein Neal ?_

 _-Avec joie, répondit l'intéressé suivit d'un sourire._

 _-Je sens qu'elle va regretter de t'avoir accordé sa confiance, nargua la blonde. Allez va pour un verre, j'en ai besoin ! Mais rappelles-moi de ne jamais te prendre dans mon équipage, lorsque je serais commandant, taquina-t-elle._

 _-Je le serais avant toi, love. » Dit fièrement le brun tout en s'éloignant avec Ruby et Neal._

 _Emma roula des yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle observait ses amis se chamailler au loin. Neal souriait à leurs côtés, les mains dans les poches._

 _« Emma tu viens, ou tu restes plantée là ?_

 _-Oui, oui j'arrive ! »_

Elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans cette école.

Killian s'était trompé, elle était devenue un haut gradé avant lui. Mais en revanche, elle s'était fourvoyée sur une chose : elle l'avait pris dans son équipage. Tout comme Ruby qui devint bien plus tard son second et Neal l'un de ses meilleurs lieutenant. Killian ne s'était jamais senti lésé et avait respecté ses choix.

Le pirate de l'espace - comme elle aimait l'appeler - était un bon lieutenant, un bon pilote, même après ce fameux accident, lors d'une mission sur un autre vaisseau de la flotte. Il avait alors perdu l'une de ses mains, coupée nette par la lame modernisée d'un renégat. Il avait, pour ce fait, une main synthétique qui lui avait permis de continuer dans l'armée en tant que navigateur, notamment sur le vaisseau du Commandant Swan. A vrai dire, il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Emma savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et c'était un ami fidèle, bien qu'il avait la sale manie de lui donner des surnoms absurdes.

Ruby était extrêmement douée en tir de précision. Une ouïe fine, une vue parfaite qui l'avait sortie de bon nombres de situations, couvrant les arrières de son Commandant. Instinctive et de nature optimiste, Emma savait où aller quand elle avait besoin de soutien ou d'une oreille attentive. Bien que la jeune femme la respectait du fait de son grade et qu'Emma n'était pas du genre à se confier.

Mais pourquoi penser à ses amis, alors qu'elle ne les reverrait peut-être plus jamais ? Qu'elle ne profiterait plus de ces moments de détente au Nyx, ce bar de nuit où ils allaient souvent. Des blagues graveleuses de Killian, des mimiques de Ruby, du sourire réconfortant de David.

Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de sa joue : une larme. Avec espoir, elle se disait que si elle pouvait pleurer cela voulait forcément dire qu'elle était en vie.

Son cœur battait. Ses poumons se gonflaient, difficilement certes, mais étaient irrémédiablement pourvus d'air. Son esprit était encore intact. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. A seulement vingt-huit ans, Emma Swan avait encore tant d'années devant elle. Tant de choses à vivre et de rencontre à faire.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, clairement, de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle voyait du feu, des explosions, des débris et même des corps calcinés étendus sur le sol. Des images troublantes, qui ne restaient pas longtemps dans son esprit. Comme si son inconscient bloquait ce souvenir désagréable. Elle se revoyait hurler sur Ruby de ne pas l'attendre et pousser Killian dans un module de sauvetage.

Puis le néant.

Il y avait encore ces cris qui s'insinuaient dans sa tête, qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux pour la rendre si douloureuse.

Mais ce qu'elle arrivait à entendre ne venait pas d'un souvenir. C'était des voix extérieures et une succession de mots encore incompréhensibles pour elle, se perdant dans un écho lointain.

L'odorat revint avec le mélange de différentes odeurs. Elles lui rappelaient l'intérieur stérilisé d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Soudain, une odeur prit le pas sur les autres.

Le parfum de ces pommes rouges et sucrées qui l'enivrait et qu'elle aimait tant, venant du jardin de son enfance. Qu'elle croquait avidement pour se délecter de leurs saveur. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Etait-elle en train de rêver tout compte fait ? Ces quelques souvenirs ce mêlaient-ils à ses sens pour la dérouter de la vérité ?

Elle doutait de plus en plus de sa possible survie. Elle avait vu tous ces visages immortalisés dans sa mémoire. Alors elle devait être dans ce que l'on appelait, communément, les limbes ou pire elle était peut-être dans le royaume des morts, s'il existait...

Une faible lumière l'attira, d'abord un point qui ensuite s'élargissait. Et tout se mélangea. Le parfum était plus prenant, les voix plus proches et la lumière plus éblouissante.

« Elle est en train de se réveiller ! s'exclama la voix rauque d'une femme.

-Elle est plus résistante que nous pensions, son métabolisme est en train d'absorber l'anesthésiant, expliqua la voix surprise d'un homme.

-Je me fiche de vos explications, elle n'est pas encore prête. Remettez-lui une dose plus forte.

-Mais… sauf votre respect, cela pourrait être néfaste pour elle… »

La respiration d'Emma s'était accélérée, en partie bloquée par le tube présent dans sa trachée. Allongée, elle discerna alors les formes floues des deux personnes qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de son lit. A sa gauche la forme semblait être féminine et brune, habillée tout de blanc. A droite un homme en blanc lui aussi, dont les cheveux étaient plus clairs.

Alors, la panique commença à la submerger. Elle réalisa qu'elle était peut-être bel et bien vivante et ne savait ni où elle était, ni qui étaient ces gens. Son corps réagit brutalement sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit tous ses muscles, ses os, ses membres, s'électriser en une douleur presque insoutenable et déchirante. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt - cette sensation que son corps était disloqué, qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien - était alors plus présente en cet instant, mais surtout plus réelle.

L'éveil, si s'en était vraiment un et pas seulement le fruit de son imagination, était bien plus douloureux que de se laisser partir dans un autre monde. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été une battante et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, elle arrivait à se sortir de toutes les situations qui se présentaient à elle. Mais là, elle avait l'impression que la mort serait plus douce, comparée à ce qu'elle vivait.

Après tout ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar et elle était simplement en train de dormir dans sa cabine, à bord de son vaisseau.

Emma bougea enfin ses doigts et leva le bras gauche, quand une main empoigna fermement la sienne. La douceur de cette peau caressant son épiderme, la surprit. Même si elle se sentait plus apaisée mentalement, son corps lui, ne voulait pas faire de même.

Pouvait-on dans un rêve, ou dans la mort, sentir aussi concrètement la chaleur d'une autre personne ? Elle était complètement perdue et commença à s'agiter. Était-elle morte ou vivante ?

Tout était d'une blancheur immaculée, elle avait froid, elle tremblait et son cœur s'emballait.

« Calmez-là ! Si elle se réveille maintenant les conséquences seront désastreuses ! Ses stats s'affolent, cela devient dangereux !

-Je sais bien, mais il a été clair sur ses directives, nous devons prendre en compte ses…

-Je suis responsable de ce projet et je vous ordonne de la rendormir ! Coupa la femme.

-Mais…

-Je vous préviens que si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, immédiatement, je me chargerais personnellement de votre cas. Je ne la perdrais pas après tout ce que j'ai accompli et je sais qu'il sera du même avis que moi !

-Très bien. »

Emma avait à peine vu le bras, de la femme, s'allonger pour attraper le col de l'homme en face d'elle. La femme l'avait menacé de sa voix autoritaire et profondément grave. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le froid ou cette voix, mais un frisson parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale. Une aiguille traversa sa chair fine, au niveau du creux de son bras droit et un produit s'écoula dans ses veines. Son cœur palpitant se calma, ainsi que sa respiration. Ses muscles se détendirent, elle n'avait plus mal et se sentait comme dans du coton. Elle partait doucement dans un autre monde bien plus lointain, que cette étrange réalité.

Dans un dernier soupir de soulagement, elle s'apaisa au parfum de pomme qui l'enivra et la ramena dans ce jardin. Ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'elle n'entendait plus que cette voix envoûtante. Et, son corps frissonna une dernière fois lorsqu'elle sentit une main presser la sienne, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud lui caresser la joue puis lui effleurer l'oreille.

« Vous vous réveillerez bientôt Swan, bientôt... »

Puis le noir absolu.

* * *

*L'étoile Alpha Orionis (Bételgeuse) apporte honneur, avancement et richesses d'après Vivian Robson (une astrologue moderne). Mal aspectée(orientée), elle peut provoquer des menaces de mort brutale par la foudre ou le canon. Très bien aspectée, elle peut apporter la fortune soudaine comme le gros lot de la loterie ou des gains en Bourse. J'ai donc choisi cette étoile car la Centrale est un lieu politique mais aussi de loisir, de vie et de criminalité (comme toute capitale).

*Fae est une variante de Fée.

*Saja signifie « Lion » en Coréen mais aussi « Juste » en Indonésien.

*Subra signifie « Réunis » en Bulgare. J'ai inventé ce peuple et j'ai pris ce nom les concernant car c'est la réunion de plusieurs félins.

*Némée correspond au légendaire Lion de Némée, le premier des douze travaux d'Hercule.

*L'artillerie correspond à l'ensemble des armes _lourdes_ servant à envoyer, à grande distance, sur l'ennemi ou sur ses positions et ses équipements, divers projectiles de gros calibre : obus, boulet, roquette, missile. Dans ma fiction Ruby est aussi une experte en précision donc elle maniera plus les armes comme le fusil de précision (sniper).

*Nyx est la déesse de la nuit dans la mythologie grecque.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est un peu brouillon. Si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais... enfin sans dévoiler la suite eheh.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience et l** **a suite arrivera dans une semaine :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **Et oui me revoilà dans les temps voire une nuit plus tôt avec cette suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Et merciiiii pour ce super accueil, pour vos reviews, follows, fav, cela compte beaucoup pour moi et je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si emballé !**

 **Quelques réponses à vos précédentes questions et peut-être des questions en plus ^^**

 **Pour celles qui ont hâte de la retrouver (je ne citerais personne hum :p), notre Regina adorée est de retour !** **! (je préfère le dire avant que certaines ne prennent déjà le large xD) Et elle va pas repartir de si tôt :p [Pour le M il va falloir attendre un peu par contre...]**

 **J'ai oublié mais** Guest1 **ton "vive les pommes" m'a bien fait rire ^^**

Lily **: Contente que cela t'intrigue et te plaise. Concernant ce fameux jardin, tu ne le reverras pas tout de suite mais comme tu dis on va suivre la trace des souvenirs d'Emma, ou de ce qu'il en reste...**

PoneyArcEnCiel **: AAAAH je me suis faite griller x) et bien oui j'adore Mass Effect alors je me suis pas mal inspirée du jeu (bien joué pour avoir reconnu les perso :p), tu retrouveras pas mal de petit clin d'œil mais je ne reprends pas les persos du jeu (ce n'est pas un crossover) et j'ai voulu créer mon propre univers. J'espère que cela te plaira tout de même.**

Guest2 **: Ravie que ça te plaise :) c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'infos c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire si certaine chose sont mal expliqué...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 **.**

 _« Emma… »_

Un son lointain arriva en écho dans son esprit et lui donna l'impression d'être dans un local hermétique, ou sous l'eau, son corps emporté au gré des courants. Comme si elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs sombres et glacées de l'océan, s'éloignant de la lumière du soleil.

Puis le son se renouvela pour siffler à ses oreilles.

 _« Emma, réveille-toi… »_

Une voix désormais plus envahissante et qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celle d'un jeune garçon.

 _« Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement face à une lumière aveuglante. Si on lui avait demandé en cet instant ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aurait sûrement répondu qu'elle avait dû bien trop profiter d'une soirée arrosée au Nyx. Dans un sens, cela aurait été plus rassurant que de sentir des aiguilles dans ses bras ainsi que d'entendre un bip continu et angoissant. Pour s'habituer à la lumière, ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle ouvrit complètement les yeux dont les pupilles noires se rétractèrent naturellement. Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir, le froid la saisit de toute part. Nauséeuse, elle avait l'impression que ses organes se baladaient dans son corps afin de se remettre, au pas de course, à leurs places respectives.

Dans cette chambre d'une blancheur immaculée, son cerveau lancé à vive allure se posait toutes sortes de questions. Ce qu'elle avait vu était un rêve ou la réalité ? Que lui voulait-on et où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivée ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'hôpital de la Centrale, ou même l'infirmerie de son vaisseau.

Décidée à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle enleva d'un geste vif et sans aucune hésitation tout ce qui la reliait aux machines. Celles utilisées pour calculer sa tension, visionner les battements de son cœur ou encore contrôler l'injection d'antidouleurs. Son corps n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'à son premier réveil, mais pourtant ses muscles étaient encore engourdis. Elle écarta le drap fin d'un coup et glissa ses jambes sur le côté, alors le froid s'immisça sous sa blouse et son pantalon blanc afin d'aller effleurer sa peau encore sensible.

Un tremblement incontrôlé parcourut son corps, dès que ses orteils touchèrent le sol glacé. Elle se leva brusquement et ne donna pas le temps à ses muscles de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle position.

Dans un rugissement de surprise, Emma se retrouva à plat ventre sur le carrelage et souffla d'indignation, sentant ses jambes lourdes. Elle utilisa sa force ainsi que le lit et, bien que tremblante, réussit à se relever. Tout en se maintenant aux draps, elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur un homme blond qu'elle avait déjà aperçu auparavant.

« Commandant Swan, retournez dans votre lit ! Vous allez vous casser quelque chose ! S'écria l'homme tout en se rapprochant.

-Je vais bien ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Vous tremblez…

-Cela passera ! Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et où je suis !

-Reposez-vous et tout vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure.

-Non, je pense que j'ai bien assez dormi alors je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je suis le médecin en chef de ce complexe et ici je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, tandis que sa mâchoire accusa un coup de poing fulgurant qui le cloua au mur et l'assomma par la même occasion.

« Pas très costaud... » Remarqua-t-elle dans un souffle, jouant avec ses doigts pour faire passer la douleur qu'elle avait sentie résonner dans son bras.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sa tête afin d'observer les alentours, pour ensuite débouler dans un couloir aussi immaculé que sa chambre. Elle ne reconnaissait rien et son instinct guidait chacun de ses gestes, de ses pas. Un frisson d'adrénaline se diffusa sous sa peau alors qu'elle marchait pieds nus dans ce labyrinthe blanc. Au fur et à mesure, elle reprenait peu à peu une posture plus droite et se sentait même beaucoup mieux. Elle avait toujours eu une constitution plus robuste que la moyenne, mais ce retour rapide la laissa tout de même perplexe.

Soudain, une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le complexe dont les lampes clignotèrent d'un rouge inquiétant.

« Merde... »

Elle courut sur quelques mètres avant d'entendre des voix d'hommes et des pas précipités se rapprocher de sa position. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit pour atterrir dans ce qui semblait être une réserve de médicaments. La porte se referma automatiquement dans son dos et après une observation succincte, elle aperçut une plaque de ventilation qu'elle s'empressa de tirer pour se faufiler à quatre pattes dans le conduit d'aération. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les voix et continua à suivre l'étroit conduit à l'aveugle pour déboucher, après plusieurs détours, dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire d'analyse. Elle eut juste le temps de voir les occupants en sortir précipitamment et poussa la grille avant de tomber sans aucune grâce sur le sol. Le souffle court, elle se releva et parcourut les étagères du regard, voyant des ustensiles, des bocaux aux contenances étranges, des microscopes et machines en tout genre dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Du hublot de la porte, elle vit que le couloir était à présent vide, puis sortit prestement de cet étrange local.

A vrai dire elle ne savait pas où se diriger, mais continua d'avancer sur quelques mètres lorsqu'elle ressentit une étrange sensation au fond d'elle, et qu'une pointe à sa tempe l'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Cependant, ce n'était pas dû qu'à cette douleur furtive, son arrêt était surtout causé par une force mystérieuse qui l'avait soudainement paralysée.

Les dents serrées, elle essayait de se soustraire à cet étrange pouvoir qui l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle entendit des talons se rapprocher, claquer sur le sol, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste derrière elle. Dans un silence angoissant une main se posa sur son dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« Il est trop tôt pour nous quitter. » Souffla une voix rauque et chaude près de son oreille. Cette même voix envoûtante, ce même parfum de pomme. Elle déglutit, son cœur battant frénétiquement alors que les gardes venaient maintenant vers elle. « Ramenez-la dans sa chambre et que deux gardes surveillent sa porte jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne la chercher, ordonna la mystérieuse femme d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

-A vos ordres, Madame. »

Deux gardes attrapèrent Emma par les bras, tandis que des doigts effleuraient son dos, relâchant par la même occasion la pression exercée sur son corps. Elle voulut se retourner, mais fut emmenée de force et ramenée dans sa chambre, sans aucune réponse à ses cris d'indignation, se débattant comme elle pouvait.

« Il semblerait que vous allez voir la patronne plus vite que prévu. Des affaires ont été mises à votre disposition dans ce placard, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et restez tranquille. Quelqu'un ne va pas tarder. » Informa l'un des gardes d'une voix las avant de sortir, évitant par la même occasion le plateau qu'Emma envoya vers lui.

Le matériel de soin s'écrasa sur la porte et sur le sol dans un fracas métallique assourdissant.

Après un grognement dédaigneux, Emma entra dans la salle d'eau. Elle se déshabilla pour prendre une douche rapide. Une fois fait, elle sortit en serviette et se rapprocha du fameux placard pour attraper un uniforme fait en élasthanne épais et souple. Un pantalon et un haut tous deux près du corps et dans des couleurs sombres. Elle retroussa les manches, laissa son col haut légèrement entrouvert et pour finir se chaussa de bottes noires type rangers. Une fois prête, elle s'observa dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, se trouvant plutôt en forme pour une femme qui venait d'immerger d'un sommeil plus ou moins long. Ce n'était pas l'uniforme qu'elle mettait habituellement, mais bien qu'elle ne fût pas vraiment à l'aise, c'était assez confortable.

Le logo*, la terre entourée de quatre anneaux, présent sur le devant lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais son esprit était encore bien trop embrumé, par les récents événements, pour faire un quelconque lien.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte alors qu'elle coiffait sa longue chevelure, blonde et ondulée, en une queue de cheval haute.

« Entrez. »

Un jeune homme brun, à la barbe entretenue, entra dans la chambre. Il portait à peu près la même tenue qu'elle, hormis qu'il avait laissé ses manches tirées et son col fermé. Elle vit là aussi le logo, mais n'y prêta pas plus que cela attention.

« Commandant Swan, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » Dit-il d'une voix avenante, droit comme un I, les mains dans le dos.

Elle vit dans son regard beaucoup de respect, ainsi qu'une lueur d'admiration. La blonde ne pouvait nier que l'intérêt que lui portait cet inconnu la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Et vous êtes… ? »

Le brun se mit au garde à vous, fit un salut militaire puis se présenta.

« Agent Graham Humbert. On m'a envoyé pour vous chercher.

-Je vois, allons donc voir cette charmante… à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle votre supérieure.

-Regina Mills. Votre petite fuite n'est pas passée inaperçue et nous devrions y aller... elle n'aime pas qu'on la fasse attendre.

-C'est ce que je disais… charmante… »

Emma soupira et passa devant le brun afin de sortir dans le couloir, où les deux gardes étaient toujours postés de part et d'autre de la porte. Graham la guida dans ce complexe qui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire d'expérimentation qu'à un hôpital. D'ailleurs, hormis les gardes et eux-mêmes, ils ne croisèrent que des hommes et femmes en uniforme de biologiste ou laborantin.

Elle aurait voulu poser des questions à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, mais n'en eut pas le temps. L'Agent Humbert s'arrêta brusquement devant une grande porte opaque, surmontée par une plaque avec les inscriptions « Agent Mills, Directrice en chef ».

« Bonne chance Commandant, on se retrouve après.

-Bonne chance ? Hum… Merci.

-Oh attendez de la voir avant de me remercier » Dit-il avec un sourire tout en s'éloignant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette simple phrase lui mit une certaine appréhension. _Regina_ , elle se répéta solennellement le prénom de celle qu'elle allait rencontrer, _Regina_ , mais non cela ne lui disait rien. Ne connaissant pas ce complexe, encore moins cette femme, elle commença à se faire des films plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Peut-être que c'était une vieille femme acariâtre ou un Alien avec des tentacules cachées sous forme humaine, afin de se fondre dans la masse. Pire une psychopathe qui avait fait des expériences sur elle. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et se trouvait bien ridicule. Après tout, elle n'avait croisé que des humains et ne se sentait pas si différente de d'habitude, malgré ce réveil plutôt mouvementé.

Elle passa sa main sur le cercle central, afin d'enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent et la laissèrent entrer dans le bureau, puis se refermèrent automatiquement. La pièce était pourvue de deux bibliothèques dans le fond, un petit canapé et un fauteuil sur le coté droit puis le bureau en son centre. La militaire posa enfin ses yeux sur la femme brune qui était assise derrière et se surprit à avoir une étrange impression de déjà vu. Mais où et quand aurait-elle bien pu la voir ? Cette femme, ou plutôt cette sublime créature, avait les cheveux noirs ébène mi-longs retombant sur ses épaules. Son menton reposant sur son poing, elle avait les yeux baissés sur une planchette numérique qu'elle effleurait pour faire défiler les pages.

Emma se rapprocha du bureau, les mains derrière le dos et essayait de détailler ce qu'elle apercevait de ce visage attrayant. A sa grande surprise, elle était bien plus belle que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Après un raclement de gorge, l'Agent Mills daigna enfin abandonner sa planchette et releva les yeux vers Emma, alors que celle-ci commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Quel ne fût pas l'étonnement de la militaire quand deux ambres se plongèrent dans ses émeraudes, la faisant tressaillir. Sans le contrôler, son ventre se serra à la vue de ces traits pour le moins attrayants, de cette bouche attirante surmontée par une cicatrice séduisante et de ce regard profondément hypnotique.

Ce regard qui la transperça.

La brune se leva et, tout en scrutant la nouvelle arrivante, fit le tour du bureau pour se poster face à l'officier. Emma l'avait également suivie du regard et ne cacha pas son intérêt en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Moulée dans un uniforme sur mesure, de couleur mauve et noir de la même matière que le sien. Il était identique hormis son col plus ouvert sur sa poitrine avantageuse. Elle portait des bottes à talons qui lui donnaient quelques centimètres en plus et lui permettaient d'être de la même taille que la blonde.

Emma reprit ses esprits et redressa le menton. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par le physique à couper le souffle de cette femme, dont le sourire était peut-être aussi faux que les paroles qui suivirent.

« Commandant Swan, me voilà ravie de vous voir sur vos deux jambes. Vous semblez en pleine forme et plus calme... »

A sa voix légèrement grave, elle reconnue la femme de son premier réveil et celle qui lui avait parlé plus tôt, tandis qu'elle était paralysée.

« Disons que j'attends de voir si vous êtes une réelle menace. Puis-je en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe ici ? Notamment ma présence dans ce complexe... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous étudiez dans vos laboratoires ?

-Je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup d'interrogations, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de vous poser quelques questions avant de vous répondre. Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? Demanda l'agent en tendant le bras vers le petit canapé calé contre le mur, face au fauteuil.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. » Soupira la jeune officier.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et observa la brune. Celle-ci ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille ainsi que deux verres. Emma se disait que l'alcool fort lui permettrait d'avaler toutes les révélations qu'elle allait entendre.

« Puis-je vous proposer un verre, Commandant Swan ?

-Qu'est ce que vous me proposez ?

-Du cidre.

-Du… hum pourquoi pas. »

Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus fort, mais le cidre ne lui déplaisait pas et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu de cette boisson terrienne. Elle prit le verre que la mystérieuse brune lui tendit, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, et trempa légèrement ses lèvres dedans avant de faire une grimace tout en observant le liquide d'un air choqué comme si cela avait été un verre d'alcool pure.

« Mais c'est quoi ce… truc !

-Eh bien du cidre… oh je vois, vous pensiez à celui de votre terre natale. Il vient d'une autre planète, il est fort en alcool, mais pas mauvais. Vous verrez la pomme se fait plus présente par la suite. »

Emma scruta la femme gracieusement assise dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées et inexpressive. Cette Regina Mills était intrigante, terriblement attirante et aussi froide qu'un iceberg. Mais elle n'avait pas tort, à la deuxième gorgée la pomme prenait le dessus sur l'alcool. Une boisson qui se voulait traître, pensa Emma alors qu'elle en reprenait une gorgée, plus pour cacher son angoisse que par envie. Elle se demandait même si la chef du complexe ne voulait tout simplement pas la saoûler, riant intérieurement de sa réflexion.

« Bon Agent Mills, vous aviez des questions à me poser ? Rappela la blonde voulant des réponses à ses propres interrogations et ne supportant plus d'être autant épiée par cette femme.

-En effet… A commencer par vos origines, dit-elle, sans détourner les yeux des deux émeraudes. Vous êtes humaine, née sur terre bien que cela ne soit pas confirmé. Vous n'avez jamais connu vos parents, tous deux vous auraient abandonnée avant de disparaître, d'après le peu d'informations que nous avons sur votre enfance. Vous avez été recueillie par l'Ambassadeur Nolan à l'adolescence, puis vous êtes devenue une Pupille de la Nation. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui et je dirais que vous vous êtes plutôt bien documentée, sachant que ces informations sont confidentielles, remarqua Emma penchée en avant, les coudes sur ses cuisses, son verre posé sur la table basse.

-Ensuite, vous vous êtes engagée à l'âge de dix-huit ans et vous avez rapidement gravi les échelons dans l'armée, continua la brune, éludant la remarque. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu une haute distinction grâce à votre acte héroïque sur la planète sableuse Sahary, où vous avez sauvé votre commando d'un Python géant des sables. Qu'aviez-vous ressenti ce jour là ?

-J'avais envie de me barrer en courant, plaisanta Emma. Non mais que pensez-vous que j'ai eu en tête, face à ce serpent géant muni de dents acérées ? J'ai pensé à mon équipe, tout simplement et je n'ai pas hésité à prendre les choses en mains afin de me débarrasser de ce monstre pour nous sortir de ce foutoir. Mais pourqu…

-Très bien, coupa la brune, ne faisant pas attention au grognement d'indignation de son interlocutrice. Et pour finir vous avez du laisser mourir l'un de vos coéquipiers, le Lieutenant Neal Cassidy, lors de la destruction du quartier général du traître James Nolan. Cet ancien militaire qui a tenté de tuer les membres de la Triarche. Comment vivez-vous cela ?

-J'ai du faire un choix injustifié. C'était lui ou mon second, le Lieutenant Lucas. Comment voulez-vous que je le vive ? Je ne peux oublier ses derniers mots, alors que je quittais cet endroit maudit. Pourquoi toutes ses questions Agent Mills ? Elles sont intrusives. Me ramenant à un passé dont je n'ai pas forcément envie de me souvenir, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Votre passé, bien que trouble, a fait de vous la femme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin de votre force et non de votre culpabilité, argua la brune, froidement. Si je vous pose toutes ces questions ce n'est que pour voir si vous avez toute votre tête.

-Toute ma tête ? Mais je ne suis pas folle, s'écria Emma en se redressant les poings serrés.

-Non en effet, un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, avant qu'elle ne finisse son verre cul sec. Vous êtes parfaite. » Emma ouvrit la bouche et la referma, hébétée par les derniers mots de l'agent. « Juste une simple question, avant de vous en dire plus sur ce complexe, est-ce que « Eden » vous dit quelque chose ?

-Eden ? Le paradis ?

-Le paradis n'existe pas, Commandant Swan, pas comme la religion nous le décrit du moins. Je vois que ce mot ne vous dit rien d'autre.

-En effet, si cela ne concerne pas la religion, alors cela ne me dit rien du tout.

-Vos problèmes de mémoire sont-ils plus ou moins importants depuis votre réveil ?

-Mes problèmes de mémoire ? C'est comme avant je crois… mais... comment savez-vous cela et d'ailleurs quel est le rapport ?

-Il n'y en a pas, c'était une simple question par rapport à votre retour parmi nous. » Emma resta silencieuse, jaugeant la brune, mais celle-ci ne laissait rien transparaître à part une chose : elle mentait sur certains points. Et qu'entendait-elle par « _votre retour parmi nous_ » ? « Maintenant je vous dois quelques explications, continua-t-elle sans remarquer l'air suspicieux de son interlocutrice. Vous êtes ici dans l'un des nombreux complexes de recherche de l'organisation secrète « Gaïa »*.

-Gaïa ? Je me disais bien que ce logo me rappelait quelque chose ! Vous êtes des activistes politiques ! Les ennemis directs de la Coalition.

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Nous vous effrayons car nous sommes incontrôlables mais, voyez-vous, nos idéaux ne sont pas si éloignés. Nous œuvrons pour la survie des humains.

-Quitte à user de la violence pour arriver à vos fins.

-Vous jugez Swan, mais attendez de vous faire votre idée avant de tous nous mettre sur un bûcher. » Argua l'Agent Mills d'une voix grave.

Le regard assombri qu'Emma avait provoqué, la fit tout de même frémir sans pour autant donner à cette agent la satisfaction de le voir. Elle préféra au contraire la défier du regard, la fixer avec toute l'intensité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

« Me faire ma propre idée ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous ! J'œuvre pour l'échange entre les espèces, pour la paix et nous ne sommes donc pas amis. D'ailleurs j'aimerais comprendre ce que je fais ici !

-Vous étiez morte et je vous ai ramenée à la vie grâce au projet Lazare*, lâcha l'Agent Mills d'un ton sec et sans ménagement.

-Je… j'étais morte… » Murmura Emma, les yeux écarquillés et toujours rivés dans les deux ambres foncées.

Elle se reposa contre le dossier du canapé et baissa les yeux, décontenancée par la nouvelle. Elle comprenait ce que signifiait ce fameux « _retour parmi nous_ ».

La pilule était plutôt difficile à avaler.

« C'est exact. Lors de votre dernière mission de reconnaissance, un croiseur non identifié vous aurait attaqué et aurait détruit votre vaisseau, avant de disparaître. Vous êtes morte asphyxiée et nous vous avons retrouvée parmi l'épave et les débris de votre vaisseau, expliqua la brune sans émotion, un tant soit peu, visible.

-Et mon équipage ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Si vous parlez du Lieutenant Lucas et de votre pilote, les deux sont vivants.

-Bien..., souffla la blonde, rassurée pour Ruby et Killian, elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre en repensant à ses quelques visions qu'elle avait eues avant son réveil et au reste de son ancien équipage. Alors… si je vous crois…

-Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Coupa la brune.

-Il y a plein de raisons… c'est quoi ce projet, Lazare ? Continua Emma, sceptique.

-Un projet expressément fait pour vous Swan. J'ai œuvré pendant plus de deux ans pour vous ramener parmi nous. Vous reconstruire, tel que vous étiez, sans perdre de votre personnalité.

-Attendez… qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Plus de deux ans ? Mais nous sommes en quelle année là ? interrogea Emma, interloquée.

-Nous sommes en l'an 2127, le 22 Novembre pour être exacte. »

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle avait du mal à la croire mais dans les deux iris sombres qui l'épiaient tout lui paraissait vrai, cette fois, la brune ne mentait pas. Partie le jour de son anniversaire, alors qu'elle venait juste d'avoir vingt-huit ans, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait refusé de faire une fête. Pourtant, Ruby avait insisté pour venir dans sa cabine avant leur départ et lui avait apporté un muffin fait par sa grand-mère, avec une unique bougie. Elle avait fait un autre vœu ce jour là et ne pouvait l'oublier. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un peu plus de trente ans et avait l'impression d'avoir tant raté. Plus de deux ans qu'elle était sur une table d'opération, entre les doigts des médecins et les aiguilles des machines de reconstruction. Elle devait être sérieusement amochée pour que cela prenne autant de temps et, rien qu'en y pensant, elle avait la nausée. Qu'était-elle devenue ?

« Vous êtes la même bien que pourvue d'organes en partie synthétiques, rassura l'agent, répondant au questionnement silencieux de son interlocutrice. Nous vous avons mis un implant qui vous permettra d'utiliser vos pouvoirs gravitationnels. Vous êtes plus forte mais cela ne change en rien votre personnalité et votre aspect physique.

-Un implant ? Des pouvoirs gravitationnels ? Les Dagnis* sont connus dans la galaxie pour ce genre de « pouvoir », notamment grâce à leur sang de dragon, mais ces capacités n'ont jamais été vues chez les humains ! Vous dites que je suis la même, cependant vous m'avez transformée avec ce simple ajout !

-A vrai dire… ce n'est pas vraiment un ajout. Vous aviez déjà des capacités et, vue votre air, je crois que vous ne le saviez pas. C'est grâce à elles que vous êtes debout, que j'ai pu vous sauver. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir ce genre de capacités, sauf que chez vous elles étaient... peut-être latentes.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai moi-même certains pouvoirs, mais j'ai appris à les maîtriser. En ce qui vous concerne, ils ne se sont peut-être pas déclenchés ou étaient bloqués au niveau de vos neurotransmetteurs. Cela pourrait expliquer votre perte de mémoire, suggéra-t-elle.

-Alors tout à l'heure dans le couloir, c'était bien vous ? Vous m'avez paralysée...

-Il le fallait pour vous stopper.

-Mais comment je peux me retrouver avec de telles facultés ? Pourquoi maintenant...

-Certains points de votre vie restent un mystère, Commandant Swan, ceux-là en font partie.

-Je pensais que vous saviez tout, nargua la blonde sentant au fond d'elle que les explications de la brune n'étaient pas claires.

-Je ne peux savoir ce que vous-même ignorez.

-Hum… et au sujet de cet implant il...

-Il n'est pas une gêne, coupa-t-elle, mais vous permettra de canaliser vos pouvoirs.

-Comment fonctionnent-ils ?

-Avec les champs gravitationnels*, je vous formerais si besoin.»

Emma sembla méfiante, mais préféra poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tout ça ? Si vous m'avez ramenée à la vie ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Mon supérieur, Monsieur Gold, vous en parlera quand nous nous rendrons à la station mère. Pour l'heure profitez de ce laps de temps pour vous reposer.

-Attendez ! J'ai d'autres questions !

-Et l'Agent Humbert se fera un plaisir d'y répondre. On se voit plus tard Commandant. »

Regina se leva suivit par l'officier et, debout derrière son bureau, montra la porte d'une main avenante.

Emma comprit qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus venant d'elle, mais Graham en dirait peut-être d'avantage. Elle vit la brune se rasseoir puis se concentrer sur sa planchette. La militaire se détourna et la porte s'ouvrit devant son nez.

Graham l'attendait patiemment les bras croisés, dos au mur. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se mit droit comme un I afin de montrer son respect.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, un frisson parcourut son échine tandis qu'elle sentait un regard peser sur son dos. Emma tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. La directrice, prise sur le fait, haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire de façade.

Sans un mot, Emma se détourna et sortit du bureau.

« Cela s'est bien passé Commandant ? Demanda Graham, alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

-Si on peut dire. Je présume qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cet endroit ?

-Non. Mais comme vous êtes réveillée et en pleine forme, la navette viendra nous récupérer dans moins d'une heure.

-En pleine forme c'est vite dit car j'ai une faim de loup. Deux ans à « dormir »... cela creuse, ricana-t-elle, légèrement amère mettant les mains sur les hanches.

-Alors je vous propose de manger en attendant. »

Emma l'incita à la guider et tous deux arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une cafétéria. Graham prit un café, commanda des pancakes et un chocolat avec un soupçon de cannelle pour Emma, puis choisit une table où ils s'installèrent.

« Alors dites-moi, Agent Humbert, quel est votre rôle dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle, se délectant de son repas calorique.

-Oh et bien je suis spécialisé dans l'armement. Mais je suis aussi le coéquipier de Regina.

-Ah… vous l'appelez par son prénom en plus, taquina Emma voyant quelques rougeurs sur le visage du brun.

-Heu… je … c'est ma patronne ainsi qu'une amie.

-Une amie, vous m'en direz tant, ironisa-t-elle. C'est aussi une belle femme, remarqua la blonde curieuse.

-Certes, mais elle reste ma supérieure, Commandant.

-C'est vrai, j'arrête de vous embêter, conclut-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre une bouchée de son pancake. Et pourquoi avoir choisi Gaïa ? Si vous avez des aptitudes dans l'armement vous auriez été un bon élément au sein de l'armée.

-J'ai été recalé et j'ai mes propres raisons. Reg… L'Agent Mills a fait beaucoup pour moi par le passé. Quand elle est venue me chercher, j'étais un homme sans foi ni loi et solitaire. Gaïa est comme une seconde chance.

-Je vois... puisque vous la connaissez bien, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

-Que c'est l'agent la plus élevé de l'organisation, du moins à ma connaissance. Elle se débrouille très bien avec une arme de poing, en revanche elle est plus à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs. C'est une dirigeante née et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, lors de certains entraînements, elle a une forme physique plus robuste que les humains lambda…

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle maîtrisait aussi les champs gravitationnels. Enfin si j'ai bien compris ce que sont les pouvoirs dont elle m'a vaguement parlé… Mais si je comprends bien… elle n'est pas humaine ?

-Si Commandant, elle est humaine, sourit Graham. Et en effet, elle utilise et crée des champs gravitationnels depuis très longtemps.

-Et pas vous ?

-J'ai la possibilité de faire dévier mes balles grâce à un implant, mais je n'ai pas d'autre capacité.

-Oh tout de même c'est impressionnant… mais alors l'Agent Mills a aussi un implant ?

-Je ne sais pas... je pense qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir vous parler de tout ça.

-Je sens que ça ne va pas être de la tarte, soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

-J'en sais très peu sur son passé, mais elle n'est pas si inaccessible, il suffit juste de savoir comment s'y prendre avec elle » Conseilla le brun avec un clin d'œil. Emma écarquilla les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir une quelconque insinuation derrière cette phrase et préféra se noyer dans son chocolat. Ne sachant réellement de quoi il parlait. « Je dois vous avouer qu'elle n'a pensé qu'à vous pendant ces deux dernières années, alors vous avez un certain privilège. Mais ne lui répétez pas ce que je viens de vous dire, murmura-t-il.

-Je saurais garder cette information, rassura la blonde avant de sourire pour cacher sa gêne. Et ce « Gold » qui est-il ?

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est riche et puissant. Gaïa est une organisation privée seulement gérée par cet homme. Même moi je n'ai jamais vu son visage.

-Donc, vous bossez tous pour un type que vous ne connaissez même pas ? S'indigna Emma.

-L'Agent Mills est la seule à l'avoir vu, que ce soit à distance par hologramme, ou en chair et en os. Je lui fais confiance pour ma part... Et bientôt vous aussi vous allez le rencontrer.

-Apparemment...

 _« Le Commandant Swan et L'agent Humbert sont attendus quai numéro un pour les préparatifs au départ »_

-Ah je crois que notre départ est proche. Venez Commandant nous devons les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent.

-Ils… ?

-Le médecin en chef, Victor Whale, vient avec nous.

-Oh, il ne doit pas être ravi, vu que je lui ai peut-être déboîté la mâchoire…

\- Il s'en remettra Commandant, sourit le brun.

-Et que va devenir le complexe ?

-Il sera fermé pour un temps. Vous étiez la raison même de son existence, sans vous le projet n'a plus raison d'être. »

Emma avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un tel centre ait vu le jour pour elle. Elle était dans ses pensées et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle marchait, tout en suivant instinctivement Graham. Il l'amena au quai numéro un où elle retrouva le Dr Whale, une poche de froid sur sa mâchoire, ainsi que l'Agent Mills.

« Dr Whale, j'aimerai m'excuser pour le... enfin je ne savais pas qui vous étiez et ce que vous me vouliez... je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs… mais je n'aurais pas dû être si agressive…

-Il y a pas de mal, baragouina le médecin inspirant quand sa mâchoire fut plus douloureuse. Cela passera rapidement.

-J'espère bien pour vous, dit-elle, légèrement embêtée.

-Vous êtes prête à partir, Commandant ? Demanda la brune.

-Comme si j'avais eu le temps de me préparer, Agent Mills. » Soupira-t-elle, faisant sourire Graham et lever les yeux de la brune vers le plafond.

Emma se disait que, tout compte fait, cela pourrait être attrayant d'agacer ce magnifique glaçon sur patte. En revanche, elle ne savait pas si c'était son instinct, mais une petite voix lui disait que cette femme et toute cette organisation cachait beaucoup de chose.

Trop de chose.

Une autre interrogation trotta dans son esprit : Que pouvait bien être Eden ?

* * *

*Pour le logo, je me suis inspirée de "L'homme de Vitruve" nom communément donné au dessin à la plume de Léonard de Vinci fait aux alentours de 1492. L'homme de Vitruve est le symbole de l'humanisme, l'homme y étant considéré comme le centre de l'univers. Dans mon logo les quatre anneaux autour de la terre représentent la continuité entre les bras et jambes de l'homme dans le dessin (Quatre bras et quatre jambes).

*Gaïa est une déesse de la mythologie grecque représentant la nature la plupart du temps mais est surtout une déesse primordiale et identifiée comme étant la « Déesse Mère ».

*Lazare est un personnage de l'entourage de Jésus, apparaissant dans les récits du Nouveau Testament. Il est essentiellement connu par un récit de l'Évangile selon Jean (chapitre 11) selon lequel Lazare, mort depuis quatre jours et enterré, aurait été ramené à la vie par Jésus.

*Dagnis est un nom et peuple que j'ai crée mais vient du dieu Indou « Agni » qui représente le feu.

*En physique classique, le champ gravitationnel ou champ de gravitation est un champ réparti dans l'espace et dû à la présence d'une masse susceptible d'exercer une influence gravitationnelle sur tout autre corps présent à proximité (immédiate ou pas). Je donnerai des explications plus tard pour les pouvoirs gravitationnels qui sont régis par cette loi de base.

* * *

 **Et vous ? Vous vous demandez ce que peut être Eden ? ^^ Pour la réponse, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite... mais vous aurez quelques réponses concernant le reste et une petite mission en prévision ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Helloooo !**

 **Jour de fête, jour d'été (sous la flotte pour ma part oui oui), jour de visite d'appartement (j'ai pas chaumé), jour de vacance (youhouuu... dans les cartons... bouhouuu) et jour de publication ;)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, favs, follows ! Contente que cela vous plaise, notamment aux fans de Mass Effect ^^**

 **Mais qui ce cache derrière** Guest **hmm ? Moi je sais :p Alors pas besoin de me répéter ma chère** Blackkfeather, **encore merci pour ta fidélité et ton soutien !**

PoneyArcEnCiel : **Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi les histoires de ME mais je m'en suis inspirée c'est vrai, notamment pour les souvenirs d'Emma et la missions sur Sahary :$ Je vais avoir la pression vu que tu es incollable ^^ Tu auras une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Contente que cela te plaise.**

emylie22 : **J'en suis ravie et je te remercie pour ce petit mot, ça me touche. Si je peux vous faire rêver alors je continuerais ;)**

lily : **Alors vas-tu aimer Gold ou pas ? ;) De prime abord cela peu paraître bizarre mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi ce projet à vu le jour, du moins en partie ^^**

 **J'ai répondu à tout le monde en MP/SMS entre autre, du moins je l'espère alors je vous souhaite à tou(e)s une bonne lecture :)**

 **Ps: Mes excuses s'il reste des petites erreurs, sont pénibles à se faufiler... Oh et il y a de bonne idée pour Eden mais non vous ne saurez pas :p**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

.

Au travers d'un des hublots de la navette, Emma observait l'étendue sombre et parsemée d'étoiles qui se profilait devant ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait incorporé l'armée, elle avait navigué dans cette mer d'étoiles et avait exploré de vastes mondes. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer la voie lactée. Et, elle avait encore tant à voir, tant à découvrir.

Elle inspira profondément, les yeux fermés comme pour mieux sentir l'oxygène affluer dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait en vie. Et, même si c'était encore étrange, jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse de l'être, jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point c'était un don de mère nature que de nous avoir offert le plus grand des pouvoirs : celui de vivre. De sentir chaque battement de cœur, de respirer à n'en plus pouvoir, de marcher et courir jusqu'à épuisement, de ressentir chaque chose de notre environnement décuplée par nos sens. Ses sens qui nous éveillent constamment à de nouvelles sensations, à de nouveaux mondes. Quelques fois la Terre lui manquait, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie bien que dans cette étendue insondable.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de réelles attaches.

Cependant, David avait raison quand il lui disait qu'elle ne regardait pas assez souvent ce qu'il y avait devant elle, la beauté d'un soleil couchant, d'une lune rousse dans un ciel étoilé, d'un orage scindant le ciel par des zébrures rosées, de vagues venant s'abattre sur des falaises abruptes. Pensive, elle se détourna pour observer la femme assise en face d'elle. Même la beauté d'une personne elle n'y faisait plus vraiment attention, et pourtant cette femme, perdue dans sa contemplation, ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Les bras et les jambes croisées, elle avait ce maintien, cette rigidité qui la rendait encore plus intrigante. Insaisissable, froide et mystérieuse. Pourquoi cet intérêt si soudain pour une femme qu'elle connaissait depuis un peu plus d'une heure ? Certes Emma n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour les femmes, mais plus qu'une attirance il y avait une sorte d'enjeu.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Depuis quand exactement ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus car sa vie lui avait été arrachée brutalement pour la lui être rendue, comme si les deux années qu'elle avait perdues n'avaient duré que quelques secondes.

Tout avait changé et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point cette réflexion était vraie.

Qu'avait-elle pu rater en deux ans ? Qu'étaient devenus ses amis ? Killian, Ruby et David, où étaient-ils désormais ? L'avaient-ils oubliée ? Beaucoup de questions submergèrent son esprit. Des questions qui lui firent froncer les sourcils inconsciemment, avant de surprendre le regard pour le moins intrigué de la mystérieuse brune. Celle-ci avait dû sentir qu'on l'épiait et Emma n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle l'observait bien trop fixement. Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux, ses doigts glissant entre quelques mèches soyeuses, puis se détourna sans un mot pour regarder à nouveau l'étendue céleste, tout aussi pensive. Etait-elle gênée par son regard ou simplement maniérée ?

« Comment étais-je ? »

La question d'Emma brisa le silence et intrigua les trois autres occupants de la navette. Regina la scruta à nouveau, comprenant sûrement que ces mots lui étaient destinés.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda la brune d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Quand vous m'avez trouvée dans la carcasse de mon vaisseau, comment étais-je ? Où plutôt... dans quel état ? »

L'Agent Mills observa ses coéquipiers, soudainement en proie à la réflexion, et se plongea dans les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient intensément, attendant des réponses de sa part.

« Commandant, je ne crois pas que vous devriez savoir cela...

-Si au contraire…

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes en vie, vous-même et en bonne santé désormais, c'est l'essentiel non ? »

Emma se tourna vers le hublot et serra ses bras sur son ventre.

« Le fait de le savoir rendra ma résurrection plus réelle.

-Dans ce cas… je comprends. » Souffla Regina. Emma la voyait réfléchir du coin de l'oeil, elle voulait s'en doute trouver les bons mots. Elle tourna son visage pour lui faire face et attendit patiemment la suite. « Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, l'épave de votre vaisseau était proche d'une petite planète inhabitée mais, heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore été prise dans sa gravité. Un passage dans l'atmosphère d'une planète et un impact au sol aurait réduit nos chances de vous récupérer. J'étais l'agent chargée de vous retrouver, je suis donc rentrée la première dans l'épave encore fumante, où plusieurs explosions avaient dû emportées une bonne partie de votre vaisseau. Les températures extrêmement basses avaient cristallisé le reste de liquide, coupant aussi la combustion, et je suis tombée sur quelques corps avant de vous trouver...

-Cela ne devait pas être beau à voir, ricana Emma, plus pour alléger l'ambiance pesante de la navette.

-Non... la vitre de votre casque était fendue et j'en ai déduis l'asphyxie… votre armure était brisée à de nombreux endroits… votre… votre combinaison déchirée, montrant des parcelles de peau brulée au troisième degré. » Elle se stoppa perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague avant de retomber sur les perles claires d'Emma. Celle-ci voyait les orbes sombres empreintes d'une surprenante douceur. « A ce moment là je ne connaissais pas l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causés une telle attaque. Vos os étaient brisés à plusieurs endroits, certains de vos organes vitaux endommagés…

-Je vois... » Coupa Emma peu sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre d'autres détails macabres. Cela n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir même pour une femme comme Regina, aussi forte soit-elle. « Alors comment avez-vous fait pour me remettre sur pied ?

-Le Dr Whale a été un atout très important dans ce projet, avoua Regina, un regard vers le médecin. La génétique de pointe et la synthétique ont permis la reconstruction d'os, d'organes, de tissus cellulaires tout en gardant vos codes génétiques ainsi que votre moelle osseuse et épinière. Vous aviez fait une hémorragie interne, votre sang a été récupéré, de plus la cristallisation due aux températures basses a permis de vous conserver. Par chance, votre cerveau était resté intact grâce à votre casque. Je ne vais pas vous donner tous les détails mais cela a pris du temps... beaucoup de temps.

-Deux ans ce n'est pas rien...

-Il était important de vous ramener, le temps n'était alors qu'un détail.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas... »

Prenant peut-être cela pour une sorte d'agression, Regina fronça les sourcils et au vu de son regard perçant, ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer de façon plus sèche. Mais elle pinça les lèvres et après un soupir, se radoucit.

« Vous comprendrez quand nous arriverons, Gold vous expliquera. Ai-je répondu à vos questions ?

-Pas toutes, sourit Emma, sournoisement. Comment avez-vous su pour ce fameux vaisseau inconnu ?

-Commandant, vous êtes connue dans la Coalition, chez certains mercenaires ou chez nous. Votre mort a fait la une des journaux galactiques de la Centrale et vos lieutenants ont dû révéler cette information.

-Personne n'a essayé de me retrouver ? On m'a laissé pour morte sans en avoir la certitude ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite du côté de vos amis ou de vos dirigeants, mais vraisemblablement personne ne s'est rendu sur le site du crash pour constater votre mort, de toute façon ils n'auraient rien trouvé parmi les débris puisque nous vous avons ramené et...

-Sans que je puisse m'y opposer, murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, coupant la brune dans sa phrase.

-Vous auriez préféré qu'on ne vous donne pas une seconde chance de vivre ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est ce que vous insinuez, argua Regina d'une voix froide, piquée au vif.

-Tout ça est... » Emma déglutit, se perdit dans ses réflexions et ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ce bouleversement.

Elle avait baissé les yeux et la tête. Elle se devait de montrer une ténacité à toute épreuve, de rester forte surtout face à ces agents, à cette organisation. Mais sa tête était lourde et son cœur douloureux. Etait-elle réellement la même ou une sorte de mutante, de zombie, une espèce d'humanoïde synthétique ? Pourrait-elle vivre avec cela le reste de ses jours ? Elle avait cette chance de vivre, mais pourtant elle se sentait soudainement si seule.

Une étrange mais réconfortante chaleur parcourut son corps quand des doigts effleurèrent sa mâchoire et relevèrent son menton dans un geste tendre. Regina ne souriait pas, elle avait ce regard ambré ancré dans ses yeux clair, si profond, si captivant qu'Emma avait l'impression que la femme pouvait lire en elle, percer à jour chacune de ses interrogations jusqu'à entrevoir son âme. Elle le sentait, Regina n'avait pas pitié d'elle. Et, elle l'en remercia silencieusement, elle n'aurait pas aimé voir cela dans les yeux de cette étrange femme.

« Tout cela est déroutant mais vous restez belle malgré les blessures et cicatrices qui marquent votre corps, malgré ces changements. Et, je ne vous laisserez pas seule pour affronter cela. » Souffla Regina d'une voix grave et étrangement envoûtante.

Lisait-elle réellement dans ses pensées ?

Malgré la surprise, ces mots firent battre son cœur. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme surprenante ? Elle qui gardait un air serein, solennel et froid tout en ayant un geste tendre, tout en étant si chaleureuse avec de simples mots. Regina enleva prestement sa main, se redressa comme si ce qu'elle avait fait et dit étaient tout bonnement déplacés, puis se détourna vers le hublot en se raclant la gorge discrètement. Emma sentit ses joues s'empourprées légèrement tandis qu'elle croisait les regards de Graham et Whale, tout aussi stupéfaits même eux n'avaient jamais vu cela de la part de leur supérieure.

Les quatre passagers terminèrent le trajet dans le mutisme le plus total, observant simplement l'espace.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'imposante station mère « Cronos »* en orbite près de la petite planète inhabitée qui accueillait le complexe. La station était en réalité un ancien croiseur* de l'armée. Elle était donc mobile et se déplaçait assez rapidement, du moins comme le permettait un bâtiment d'une taille aussi imposante. La baie d'amarrage où arriva la navette était immense et comptait plusieurs petits vaisseaux de transport de marchandises et aussi des navettes pour le personnel. Elle fut assez ébahie par tout ce dont possédait cette organisation privée, in-traçable, mais le Commandant n'eut ni le temps de visiter, ni le temps d'en voir plus, qu'elle fut sommée par l'irrésistible iceberg de la suivre.

L'intermède de la navette était bel et bien terminé.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus vraiment surprenant qu'une femme aussi froide puisse provoquer, au seul son de sa voix grave et par un simple regard, autant de frissons dans tout son corps. Mais la chaleur discrète qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre, depuis ces derniers mots, lui était étrange.

« Commandant, je resterais avec vous dans un premier temps. Après votre entretien, je vous invite à nous rejoindre dans la salle attenante, nous vous y attendrons avec l'Agent Humbert et le Dr Whale. »

L'officier opina simplement de la tête, puis toutes deux entrèrent dans une petite salle vide seulement pourvue d'un cercle au sol et d'un tableau de commande. Emma se demanda soudainement dans quel guêpier elle s'était encore fourré.

« Il n'y a pas de porte, d'écran ou de console d'appel ? »

La brune émit un rire moqueur entre ses lèvres closes qui se réverbéra sur les parois de la salle. Elle se mit en plein milieu du cercle et pianota sur les touches du tableau de commande.

Cette femme pouvait aussi être irritante quand elle le souhaitait.

« Venez ici.

-C'est demandé si gentiment. » Ironisa la blonde, avant de se poster à côté de l'Agent Mills.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que les deux femmes se retrouvent dans le bureau du fameux Monsieur Gold. Celui-ci leur apparaissait en un hologramme bien plus réaliste que ce qu'Emma avait pu voir par le passé.

Elle put enfin assouvir une partie de sa curiosité.

L'homme était debout, de dos, et se reposait sur une canne dont le pommeau - travaillé en une sorte de tête reptilienne - était en or. Il se retourna et avança, muni d'un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Sa démarche assurée montra qu'il n'avait guère besoin d'une canne et son allure n'en restait pas moins celle d'un homme d'affaire, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces bleu gris. Les cheveux mi-longs, d'une quarantaine d'années bien tassées, son regard était sombre et inexpressif. Elle sentait que cet homme était encore plus mystérieux que la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Monsieur, le Commandant Emma Swan.

-Eh bien, je vois que vous avez fait un travail magnifique, Agent Mills. » Félicita l'homme mystérieux, ne décrochant pourtant pas un seul sourire à la dénommée. Emma lui lança un regard en coin et se disait que sa froideur était assez épatante. « J'ai bien fait de vous laisser les rênes de ce projet. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Très bien. A plus tard Commandant. »

Emma hocha légèrement la tête en réponse et la vit disparaitre, la laissant seule avec cet homme mystère. Ce dernier contourna son grand fauteuil et s'y assit. Il se retrouva au centre d'un espace, comblé par des montagnes d'ouvrage mais aussi des objets en tout genre, dont certains étaient protégés par des vitrines. Un vrai musée qui s'étalait à perte de vue, sous un grand dôme montrant la splendeur d'un soleil rougeoyant.

« Bienvenue dans l'organisation Gaïa, Commandant Swan. C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait cordiale.

-Je ne fais pas partie de votre organisation, rétorqua Emma d'un ton sec.

-Pas encore.

-Jamais ! Je ne déshonorerais pas la Coalition en faisant partie d'un groupe d'activistes pro-humain.

-Laissez-moi, avant toute chose, vous expliquer pourquoi nous vous avons ramenée à la vie. Si vous le voulez bien, ma chère. » Emma grogna et croisa les bras, attendant patiemment les explications de l'homme mystérieux. « Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, Miss Swan. Vous avez une certaine influence et une arrogance, qui vous ont values les foudres de la Triarche mais aussi leur soutien. C'est pour cela, et vos exploits que vous êtes ici devant moi. Vous avez réussi à stopper les agissement de James Nolan mais cela ne s'arrête pas à ça et nous sommes les seuls à avoir compris que notre ère touche à sa fin »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et décroisa lentement les bras.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Voyez-vous, les représentants de la Triarche sont bien trop centrés sur le maintien de l'ordre et l'entente entre les espèces, pour voir que nous avons un ennemi bien plus puissant que Nolan. Lui n'était qu'un pion. Connaissez-vous l'existence de cette entité communément appelé l' « Essence Noire », Miss Swan ?

-A vrai dire… non.

-Elle serait vieille de plusieurs millions d'années avant notre ère. Très intelligente et puissante, d'origine inconnue. Elle vivrait au delà de notre univers, dans un monde parallèle. Elle n'est faite que de noirceur et personne ne connait son vrai visage, car elle peut en revêtir plusieurs. En revanche, elle a besoin d'un hôte vivant pour utiliser son pouvoir, notamment celui d'endoctriner certains individus pour les rallier à sa cause, d'après le peu de donnée que nous avons. Sa venue dans la voie lactée ne peut être un hasard car c'est une destructrice. Nous cherchons à savoir pourquoi elle fait cela, en revanche nous savons qu'elle ciblerait certaines races évoluées. Nous faisons partie de ces races, Miss Swan.

-Attendez c'est quoi tout ce charabia ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que cette « Essence Noire » va revenir pour nous exterminer ?

-C'est une façon plus simple de le dire, mais nous attendons d'en savoir plus sur ses intentions ainsi que l'identité de son hôte actuel. L'Essence Noire est le nom qu'on lui a donné au fil du temps.

-Comment savez-vous qu'elle est... » Emma se stoppa dans sa phrase semblant soudainement réaliser qu'elle avait déjà sa réponse. « James…, souffla-t-elle, comme une évidence.

-James en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire et vous aussi...

-Il est vrai que lors de ma mission concernant les agissements hostiles de James, nous avons appris que la Centrale était une sorte d'ancien portail vers un autre monde, vers une chose ancienne... Nolan avait avec lui des fidèles endoctrinés, des mercenaires pour la plupart et quelques bipèdes synthétiques, il voulait supprimer la Triarche afin d'ouvrir le portail parlant d'une espèce d'entité qui viendrait pour changer notre monde, pour le refaçonner à sa manière. J'ai réussi à protéger les représentants, à repousser la menace. James a été tué et beaucoup d'hommes sont mort dans cet affrontement, sans savoir ce que nous combattions réellement. Vous me dites que tout cela n'a servi à rien et que ce n'était pas les inepties d'un fou ! Que cette chose existe est a réussi à passer…

-C'est une possibilité. Autant Nolan a pu agir de lui-même, autant il a pu être endoctriné, mais nous ne savons pas comment l'Essence Noire aurait eu un tel impact en étant dans son monde. Cependant, je crois en son existence, en partie avec l'affaire Nolan. Et sachez que ses pouvoirs dépassent ce que nous connaissons.

-Que savez-vous concrètement ? Interrogea la blonde d'une voix sèche.

-Nous savons que, durant vos deux années d'absence, certaines colonies humaines et peut-être extraterrestres ont mystérieusement disparu. Nous soupçonnons qu'elle soit en train de remplir ses rangs, ou de commencer son œuvre, afin de faire sombrer notre monde dans les ténèbres. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, car nous n'avons pu en avoir la certitude.

-Alors vous m'avez ramenée à la vie pour que je vous aide ?

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes différente Miss Swan. Vos exploits et votre tempérament prouvent que vous êtes la Sauveuse toute désignée.

-La _Sauveuse_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aiderais un fanatique tel que vous ? Cracha la blonde. Je n'ai qu'à parler de tout cela aux représentants de la Coalition... puis ce ne sont que des hypothèses, sans aucune preuve tangible.

-Au fond de vous, je suis sûr que vous savez qu'il se passe quelque chose, affirma Gold d'une voix grave. La Triarche ne croit que ce qu'elle voit. Pour elle, la menace est écartée, mais vos actes ont influé l'avenir.

-C'est possible mais...

-Commandant, coupa-t-il, sachez que vous êtes devenue le souvenir d'une héroïne de guerre, dès lors que ce vaisseau inconnu à détruit le votre. Je peux vous permettre d'y voir plus clair dans tout cela. Je peux vous donner des moyens et un équipage de choix que la Coalition ne vous donnera pas, _sans_ preuve. Nous sommes discrets, indépendants, militants, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres… nous voulons juste la survie de notre espèce, de la Terre. »

Emma l'observait en silence. Elle essayait de déceler le vrai du faux dans ses yeux, mais il fut étrange pour elle de voir qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Comment vous croire ?

-Rendez-vous sur la planète « Skadi ». La colonie humaine de chercheurs, qui s'y trouve n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis deux jours. La station Cronos est en route pour vous permettre de vous y rendre en navette, une fois arrivé dans le secteur. Après cela vous aurez le choix de me croire ou non. Mais n'oubliez pas, Swan, commença l'homme d'un ton bien plus sombre. Vous nous devez la vie.

-Vous êtes en train de me faire un chantage ? S'indigna Emma.

-Je vois plus cela comme un marché. L'humanité a besoin de vos talents de leader et en plus de vous avoir rendu la vie, sachez que je peux aussi ouvrir les portes de votre passé. »

Emma resta quelques minutes face au mur de la salle, alors que Gold avait disparu. Devait-elle croire cet homme ? S'allier à lui pour la survie de l'humanité ? Au fond, elle savait que quelque chose clochait depuis James. Mais, elle n'était pas une sauveuse et tout cela était bien trop gros pour qu'elle puisse y croire. De plus ses derniers mots la laissèrent pantoise « _je peux ouvrir les portes de votre passé_ »... de quoi parlait-il ? Cela ressemblait bien à un foutu marché...

Mais Gaïa l'intriguait, cette discussion aussi alors elle pouvait au moins se rendre dans cette colonie.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre après tout ? Loin de tous ceux qu'elle avait connus, de cette vie qu'elle s'était construite...

Le Commandant retrouva le petit groupe, silencieux, qui l'attendait dans la salle annexe. Une salle plutôt grande, pourvue de plusieurs bureaux et écrans d'ordinateurs. Whale était en train de jouer avec ce qui semblait être son animal de compagnie : une espèce de bestiole, velue, de la taille d'un enfant de six ans, un masque roux et blanc entourant deux petites billes noires. Il avait notamment une queue touffue, rayée roux et d'un coloris plus sombre. Ses pattes, elles aussi, étaient marrons foncées.

 _Drôle de bestiole_ , songea-t-elle alors.

Graham était installé sur un siège, les pieds sur le bureau, à observer l'extérieur par la grande baie vitrée. Quant à Regina, elle était en train de pianoter sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Emma pensa que cette femme devait être une geek ou un bourreau du travail.

« Eh bien je vois que ça bosse dur par ici » Minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant de la brune.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de la regarder et s'exprima dans une voix neutre.

« Tout s'est bien passé Commandant ?

-Cet homme est … charmant, dit la blonde avec une pointe de sarcasme, recevant pour ce fait un regard en coin. Je ne suis pas sûre de croire tout ce qu'il m'a dit, mais il semble que je dois aller faire un petit tour dans une colonie humaine. »

L'agent se détourna enfin de son ordinateur et plongea ses perles sombres dans les émeraudes d'Emma. Cette dernière en resta muette. C'était presque fou comme chaque regard la tétanisait sur place. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

« Oui nous sommes au courant et vous n'irez pas seule. L'Agent Humbert et moi-même vous accompagnerons.

-Oh et bien cela me permettra de mieux vous connaître. » Dit Emma d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle lui sourit espérant abaisser quelques barrières, car après tout elle allait partir en mission avec cette femme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle y attachait une quelconque importance, mais elle voulait surtout en apprendre plus sur cette organisation et ces agents.

Alors autant avoir de bon rapport avec l'agent la plus haut placée, non ? Oui, ce n'était que cela...

« Pour ma part, il n'y a rien à dire »

Emma soupira, un sourire pincé étirant ses lèvres. Cela allait être plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Vraiment ? Je suis sûre que vous cachez beaucoup de choses, Agent Mills » Renchérit la blonde d'une voix grave, les yeux ancrés dans les deux iris ambrés qui l'épiaient de façon curieuse, haussant un sourcil. « Vous avez passé deux ans à en apprendre plus sur moi, vous m'avez vu sous un autre aspect... plus intime… mais à l'inverse je ne connais rien de vous…

-Les patients connaissent-ils toute la vie de leurs médecins ?

-Eh bien… non… mais cette situation est étrange, marmonna la blonde, les joues légèrement rougies par sa réponse plutôt perspicace.

-Elle l'est tout autant pour moi. » Conclut Regina l'air pensive.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se contempler sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, quand tout d'un coup Emma se crispa sentant des bras, ou plutôt des pattes, lui enserrer les jambes.

« _Ooowh cha !_ »

La petite voix ronronnante et énergique l'avait surprise et elle tressaillit en posant ses yeux sur cet étrange animal velu, qui l'observait de ses deux billes noires.

« C'est quoi… ce… machin... ?

- _Bon cha ma_ !

-C'est un Kawa*, Commandant Swan. » Répondit calmement le Dr Whale prenant l'étrange animal dans ses bras. Emma n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier avait une écharpe marron en plus d'une capuche, d'où dépassaient ses deux petites oreilles. Il tendait ses pattes vers Emma, qui le regardait avec curiosité. « Ils sont en voie de disparition depuis quelques années et il ne reste que quelques individus. Ce petit peuple est l'évolution de ce qu'on appelle sur terre : Panda roux.

-Je connais les Subra pour avoir côtoyé Saja, le représentant de la Triarche, mais je n'avais jamais vu un Kawa. Que me veut-il ?

-Il vous aime bien je crois.

-Oh… et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il est juste content de vous voir et il vous a dit « Bonjour », répondit machinalement la brune d'un air las.

-D'accord, donc en plus vous le comprenez, s'interloqua Emma.

-Vous apprendrez avec un peu de patience, même si cela n'a pas l'air d'être l'une de vos qualités » Tacla la brune, un sourire espiègle plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Emma roula des yeux et regarda de nouveau le Kawa. Elle sourit nerveusement en se disant que cela allait être du sport d'apprivoiser l'Agent Mills. Au final apprendre la langue de cette boule de poil, serait peut-être plus simple.

« Et bien bonjour heu…

-Igor, répondit Whale, montrant une certaine fierté.

-Igor ? Mais c'est un nom affreux ! »

La petite boule de poil laissa retomber ses pattes. Il les croisa puis bougonna des mots incompréhensibles qui s'apparentaient à des grognements.

« Vous l'avez vexé, Swan » Rétorqua la brune.

Emma la soupçonna d'en profiter pour lui faire une pique, au vue de son sourire en coin suffisant.

« Commandant, Igor est notre petite mascotte. Il est très fouineur, mais il a beaucoup de qualité alors ne vous le mettez pas à dos » Renchérit Graham qui s'était rapproché, amusé par la situation.

Il caressa le dessus du crâne du Kawa mais celui-ci faisait toujours la tête.

« Excuse-moi boule de poil, dit Emma avec un sourire. Mais dis-moi tu ne préférerais pas un autre nom ? Genre hum… » Penchée, un doigt sur les lèvres, Emma leva les yeux semblant réfléchir. Le petit animal la regardait avec curiosité, attendant la suite « Miko ! Miko ça t'irait beaucoup mieux. »

Le Kawa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et observa Whale en penchant la tête vers le haut, puis regarda Emma.

« _At cha !_

-Heu… il a éternué là ?

-Non Commandant, ricana Graham. Il accepte.

-Bon bah va pour Miko alors, soupira Whale, dépité. De toute façon Igor ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça...

-Ce n'est pas tout Commandant, interrompit Regina, même si nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous, nous avons une mission à remplir et donc à préparer.

-Oui Agent Mills, mais il va falloir vous dérider un peu si vous voulez aller sur le terrain avec moi, rétorqua Emma qui eut la surprise de voir la brune écarquiller les yeux et perdre ses moyens une fraction de seconde.

-Et bien nous verrons ça, soupira l'agent Mills, d'un air consterné. Whale vous resterez ici, il faudrait préparer des trousses de soin en cas de blessure, nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous allons tomber. Graham vous vous occuperez de l'approvisionnement en arme. Et pour le reste c'est vous qui commandez, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée.

-Et bien vous faites ça très bien pourtant, argua Emma d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Gold m'a demandé d'agir avec vous comme j'agirais avec lui, vous êtes donc ma supérieure. »

Elle ne sut pourquoi, en cet instant, ces mots lui donnèrent l'envie de jubiler de satisfaction.

« Vous allez venir sur le terrain dans cette tenue ? Demanda Emma ses émeraudes tombant négligemment dans le décolleté de l'agent.

-Et bien oui, j'y suis plus à l'aise, cela vous dérange ?

-Oh non… enfin c'est...vous êtes… c'est bon, finit-elle par dire se mettant une claque mentale pour son égarement. Pour ma part j'en aimerai une plus… adéquate.

\- Nous avons récupéré votre armure de combat, réparée et améliorée. J'ai pensé que vous vous sentirez mieux avec certains repères de votre passé. Elle vous attend, vous pourrez vous changer avant de partir.

-Bon tout semble presque prêt pour cette mission, en attendant pouvez-vous me faire une visite rapide de cette station ?

-Eh bien oui c'est faisable. »

Le petit groupe éclata et chacun s'affaira à ses propre occupations. Regina présenta l'imposante station à Emma, notamment le réfectoire, les salles de soins, la salle de repos, les magasins de ravitaillement et autres locaux plus ou moins importants qui faisaient de cet endroit une mini-ville. Elle lui apprit que la coque était recouverte d'un matériau utilisé dans l'armée sur les vaisseaux furtifs, afin de passer inaperçu des radars. Elle comprit donc comment cette station restait introuvable des autorités.

« Une station aussi imposante, même indétectable, reste visible.

-En effet mais seulement si on la cherche vraiment et nous sommes toujours en mouvement.

-Alors vous dites que la Coalition ne vous recherche pas ? Possible, mais pour être de l'armée, je sais que vous êtes étroitement surveillés.

-Certes mais tant que nous restons tranquilles la Coalition nous laisse faire ce que bon nous semble, après tout ils n'ont rien à nous reprocher.

-Le vol d'un vaisseau de l'armée et de matériaux, n'est pas un délit, alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Voyons Commandant nous ne les avons pas volés, mais juste empruntés, nuance, sourit malicieusement la brune.

-J'aime bien votre perception des choses. » Ricana-t-elle. Ayant l'étrange impression d'être suivit depuis un petit moment, elle se détourna pour observer ses arrières par dessus son épaule et vit une queue rousse touffue dépasser de derrière un angle. Amusée, elle se pencha vers Regina, tout en marchant. « Je crois qu'on nous suit. »

Intriguée, Regina haussa un sourcil et suivit le furtif coup d'œil de la blonde pour voir l'œil scrutateur de Miko dépasser de l'angle du mur. Elle sourit timidement mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement au moment où Emma le remarqua. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas montrer cette part d'elle : celle où elle était attendrie par une sorte de peluche vivante.

«Whale, vous l'a dit : Miko vous aime bien.

-Alors il va me suivre partout ? Il fait pareil avec vous ?

-Non, bien qu'il vienne me voir quelques fois, mais je crois que vous c'est différent. Les Kawa sont une espèce attachante mais ils n'ont pas que cette qualité. Ils sont souvent voire toujours liés à un individu, plus fort qu'eux et qu'ils choisissent. Whale l'a trouvé lors d'une exploration sur la planète Némée, avant d'incorporer Gaïa.

-Que faisait Whale chez les Subra ?

-Victor était une sorte de médecin avide de connaissance, sans frontière et sans famille. Il parcourait la galaxie pour en apprendre plus sur les mystères de la médecine et notamment sur le moyen de pouvoir redonner la vie, en partie pour son propre frère, décédé des années plus tôt.

-Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez choisi... Et Miko alors ?

-Les derniers Kawa vivent avec les Subra. Whale pourra vous en apprendre plus sur ce drôle de peuple mais généralement ils choisissent une famille. S'ils sont acceptés par celle-ci, ils font toutes les tâches pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

-Eh bien un « homme à tout faire » en quelque sorte ?

-On peut dire cela, cependant c'est un choix et non une obligation.

-Alors Miko a choisi le Dr Whale ?

-Miko est particulier dans son genre, il a été exilé par son peuple et Victor l'a sauvé de la solitude. Sachez que la solitude peut les faire dépérir voire les tuer au bout d'un certains temps, tout comme la perte de ceux qu'ils ont choisis, s'ils ne retrouvent personne ensuite... Ils ont une bonne mémoire, alors ils se lient à un descendant ou éventuellement une personne proche. »

Arrivée vers la baie d'amarrage, Emma se retourna et vit Miko sauter dans ce qui semblait être une caisse de transport, une nuée de polystyrène s'envola et un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde. Regina l'observa interdite n'ayant pas vu la scène et aperçut Miko sortir la tête de la caisse.

Rire fit un bien fou à Emma, en ces temps assez sombre, et le sourire timide mais aussi attendri de Regina valait toutes les bêtises de ce drôle de petit panda.

Elle ne pouvait réellement pas dire pourquoi elle était charmée par cette femme mais ce genre de sensations était plaisant.

« Nous devrions aller à la navette pour vous changer. » Intima la brune, sortant Emma de sa contemplation muette.

Elle opina et se rapprocha de Graham qui préparait le matériel. La blonde posa les yeux sur l'armure que le jeune homme lui présenta d'une main et eut un élan nostalgique en retrouvant ce rouge usé par le temps. Même réparée elle n'avait pas perdu de son charme et avait gardé les éraflures du passé.

Elle devait avancée dans cette nouvelle vie, mais cette armure la rassurait.

* * *

*Cronos est un Titan mais aussi le fils de Gaïa et d'Ouranos (le ciel et la vie), c'est le Rois des Titans. L'Ego de Gold est assez gros pour moi ^^

*Dans la Marine, un Croiseur est un grand navire de guerre, disposant de tous les systèmes d'armes et de lutte anti-sous-marine, anti-aérienne, etc… Ils sont donc très polyvalents. Pour le côté galactique c'est quasiment la même chose, ils sont les principaux vaisseaux de l'armée Terrienne avec les frégates qui sont plus petites.

*Que ce soit les Kawa en général ou Miko, ils sont totalement inventés (comme la plupart des races au final) mais je me suis inspirée des Ewok de Star Wars en revanche je préfère les Panda Roux. J'avais envie d'un peu de douceur et de fantaisie dans ce monde assez sombre.

* * *

 **Alors, Gold, toujours aussi énigmatique ? ^^**

 **Partantes pour une petite mission avec Regina et Emma sur Skadi ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Début de la fameuse mission ! Et des étincelles, il y en aura :p**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire car j'ai eu du mal à me satisfaire de ce chapitre. En revanche, un grand merci pour votre enthousiasme, il est contagieux et ça me motive !**

 **Oh et vous avez adoré le petit Miko ! Il a son importance mais il ne reviendra pas tout de suite... Je ne savais pas si ce genre de petit personnage vous plairait mais je suis ravie que ce soit le cas ^^**

Lily **: Oui rouge cuir comme sa veste, c'est un petit clin d'œil ;) Contente que cela te plaise toujours !**

StitChE **: Chaque chose en son temps :p**

 **Un merci spécial à** StitChE **,** Elea Angel **et** Summerspell **pour leurs aides et conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

.

Etant une planète glacière, Skadi* possédait des montagnes et de la neige à perte de vue. L'atmosphère était viable pour l'homme mais, du fait de sa nature, il était impossible d'y implanter une société. La colonie humaine qui s'y était installée pour des recherches n'était pas très grande, ni même très vivante. Mais comptait quelques chercheurs, des archéologues et scientifiques, venus pour fouiller les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation.

Quand Emma posa le pied sur la terre ferme, elle entendit la neige crisser sous sa botte et ce fut à cet instant qu'un flash l'aveugla. Éblouie par cette soudaine blancheur surréaliste, elle leva une main devant ses yeux. Différents paysages enneigés défilèrent dans son esprit, mélangeant ceux qu'elle avait visités avec son équipage, mais aussi ses hivers à New York et ces autres qui lui semblaient familier sans en avoir la certitude. Néanmoins, dans aucun souvenir elle n'avait vu la neige dans cette quantité. Alors qu'elle était hypnotisée par cette blancheur, par ces quelques rayons de soleil venant se refléter au loin, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se tourna vers la voix et vit deux jeunes filles courir vers elle, l'une blonde et l'autre plus petite, plus jeune, dont les cheveux flamboyant dénotés avec la pureté du lieu. Derrière, elle vit une femme au regard attendrie et triste qui les observait consciencieusement. Emma ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, perdue entre souvenir et réalité… pourtant cette vision était bel et bien un souvenir des derniers instants qu'elle avait passés avec Ingrid, Elsa et Anna, ces trois personnes qui s'apparentaient le plus à une famille, en dehors de David, Killian et Ruby.

Avant son décès, elle n'avait jamais repensé à elles.

Les rires restèrent dans un écho lointain, la vision se flouta et, en un battement de cil, elle fit face à une étendue vide. Le cœur serré par ce souvenir, elle tendit une main gantée pour recevoir un flocon délicat en son creux.

Sa mémoire revenait petit à petit mais fallait-il tout remettre dans l'ordre chronologique, dans un espace temps précis, ce qu'elle avait encore du mal à faire. Et pourquoi cela revenait-il maintenant ?

Ce passé était flou, incertain, cependant elle se souvint d'une scène ravivée par ce paysage blanc et le souvenir de cette étrange famille. Cette image où elle revoyait le sourire d'Ingrid disparaître. Elle lui tournait le dos et partait pour s'enfoncer dans les recoins encore brumeux de son esprit. Ce jour là, Emma était montée dans une voiture. Elle avait croisé le regard compatissant du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur central, puis avait baissé les yeux pour observer la lettre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts que lui avait dits Ingrid avant de partir et n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir Elsa et Anna une dernière fois. Alors que la voiture avait démarré pour filer dans les rues encore enneigées, elle avait légèrement froissé la lettre de colère puis s'était détournée une dernière foi : il n'y avait plus personne.

Et sur cette lettre, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot : Eden.

Elle n'avait pas menti, ce nom ou ce lieu ne lui disait vraiment rien. Elle se surprit à réaliser que ce souvenir n'avait pas refait surface depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne saurait dire depuis quand ; sa résurrection avait peut-être fait remonter bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait.

Cependant son passé avant cette fameuse séparation était toujours aussi trouble, comme l'eau d'un ruisseau tumultueux.

« Commandant, je garde le contact avec la navette pour notre retour. »

La voix de Graham la fit sursauter, réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Elle ferma la main d'un coup, resserra sa queue de cheval et attrapa son arme pour vérifier le chargeur.

D'un regard, elle aperçut son coéquipier à ses côtés. Son fusil d'assaut dans le dos, vêtu d'une armure lourde de combat noire dont le logo de Gaïa ressortait du côté de son coeur, plus protectrice mais moins maniable. Il était en train de replacer son oreillette afin de garder la communication avec le pilote de la navette. Elle se détourna et tomba sur Regina qui pour sa part avait sa tenue habituelle et ne devait pas ressentir la fraîcheur poignante du lieu.

Cette femme avait décidément une constitution hors normes.

Emma se sentait plus rassurée dans son ancienne armure. Même réparée, elle n'était pas flambant neuve mais les éléments, qui la constituaient, protégeaient une grande partie de son corps contre les projectiles. Plus légère, elle épousait ses formes comme une seconde peau, la sauvegardait du froid et lui permettait aisément de bouger. Le commandant observa la brune qui rechargeait son arme de poing, un pistolet semi-automatique qu'Emma avait pris également. L'arme entre ses mains, le canon vers le sol au niveau de sa hanche, Regina signala d'un hochement de tête qu'elle était prête.

Graham fit de même acquiesçant au signe directif de son Commandant – deux doigts en l'air et un geste vif vers l'avant – alors tous trois descendirent les marches vers les premiers baraquements, alerte aux moindre mouvements imprévus. Le silence était pesant, seulement troublé par leurs respirations et le bruit de leurs pas.

Ils progressèrent rapidement vers un grand portail, l'entrée du lieu de vie et de recherche de la colonie.

« Là-haut, il y a une caméra. Peut-être que si nous trouvons le local de surveillance, nous pourrons voir les enregistrements, suggéra Graham.

-Un bon point pour vous. Mettez-vous à couvert derrière ces caisses, je vais ouvrir le portail. »

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent, puis Emma actionna la commande d'ouverture. L'arme prête et en joue, le silence les accueillit de nouveau.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur avancé Emma s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, levant une main, et scruta les environs.

« Commandant ? »

Soucieuse, la chef du groupe fixa un point à l'horizon. Les colons avaient beau avoir disparu, elle trouvait cet endroit bien trop calme à son goût.

« J'ai eu l'impression…, commença-t-elle en observant Regina par la suite. Non ce n'était rien... On continue. »

Elle vit le haussement de sourcil et l'air intrigué de la brune, mais celle-ci s'élança sans un mot pour la suivre de près.

Ils fouillèrent plusieurs baraquements, ainsi que les affaires encore présentes des colons. Tous avaient disparu, ne laissant que peu d'indice sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas un seul corps présent, pas de signe de lutte ou même de sang, des repas à peine entamés comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Une colonie fantôme, voilà ce à quoi cela leur fit penser.

Ils arrivèrent à un autre portail plus imposant que le premier. Avant qu'Emma ne leur demande de reproduire la même manœuvre que précédemment, un éclat dans le coin de son œil l'attira.

« Mills ! »

Dans un élan protecteur, elle eut seulement le temps de plonger sur l'agent. Emma se retrouva complètement allongée sur la brune, ses yeux plongés dans les perles sombre dont les sourcils se rejoignaient presque en un froncement agacé ou peut-être surpris. Son souffle à quelques centimètres du visage halé de l'Agent Mills, elle entendit crier Graham non loin d'elles.

« C'est la protection du site ! Des robots ! Ils nous canardent, Commandant. »

Regina repoussa la blonde sans ménagement et cette dernière roula dans la neige pour enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Toutes deux s'accroupirent, face à face, derrière la caisse qui les protégeait des tirs.

« Faut s'en débarrasser pour continuer notre progression ! » s'écria la chef du groupe.

L'Agent Mills opina et commença à tirer sur les robots humanoïdes, qui s'avançaient vers eux. Soudain, un chien robotique sortit de nulle part et fonça sur le groupe. Emma repéra son arme au sol, l'attrapa rapidement et visa la tête du chien le faisant exploser avant qu'il n'arrive sur eux. Elle vit avec stupeur l'un des robots voler au-dessus du sol, pour ensuite s'écraser contre l'un des baraquements. Emma se tourna vers Regina et l'observait avec une certaine admiration. Quelques mèches ébènes s'éparpillaient au souffle d'une légère brise, ses yeux perçants lui permettaient d'atteindre les objectifs avec précision, une dureté dans le regard qui fit frémir la blonde. Les ambres prirent une couleur argentée dès que la brune concentra son pouvoir entre ses mains, qui furent entourées de cette même lueur. Elle en leva une et d'un geste le corps synthétique qu'elle avait en vue s'immobilisa en grésillant. Elle laissa le champ libre à Graham, afin qu'il le détruise complètement de deux tirs précis.

Emma réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur ces étranges pouvoirs gravitationnels.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation, attendit que sa coéquipière se mette à couvert et en fasse planer quelques uns puis les toucha à son tour en pleine tête. Une fois le dernier robot détruit, elle se rapprocha pour observer d'un air sceptique l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient mis en pièce.

« J'avais bien senti une présence, mais c'est étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas attaqués avant. Ces robots sont simplement programmés...

-Peut-être ont-ils reçu des ordres particuliers justement, suggéra Graham.

-Même si c'était le cas, ils auraient réagi plus tôt… je veux dire qu'à moins qu'ils se soient laissé kidnapper, les colons n'ont tout de même pas disparu sans se défendre au préalable. Je trouve cela bizarre que ces robots soient encore en si bon état, commenta Regina agenouillée devant l'un d'eux en l'examinant avec attention.

-Ou alors les colons en avaient ras le bol de vivre sur cette planète et ils se sont tous barrés. » Ironisa la blonde.

Regina soupira et se leva pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma.

« Aucune navette n'a décollé de cette colonie, le seul contact que nous avons intercepté date d'il y a deux jours, d'ailleurs il n'était pas clair et, depuis, le calme plat. De plus nous avons vu les véhicules à l'entrée et vous avez bien vu qu'ils ont tout laissé, comme s'ils avaient été surpris. Pour finir, je doute qu'ils soient partis dans le désert de glace à pied.

-Hum… sûrement, acquiesça la blonde, pensive. Mais attendez, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue plus tôt ?

-Nous devions être certain que la Coalition ne serait pas dans les parages et en ce qui me concerne vous étiez prioritaire. Vous savez que Cronos est une station mobile et le complexe où vous vous êtes réveillée n'était pas dans le même système que cette planète. Nous sommes toujours à l'Orée du Vahlalha* mais dans le système d'Asgard* et non celui de Norrois. Certes, il n'y a que quelques heures de voyages mais Gold exigeait votre présence.

-Je crois comprendre, mais vous auriez peut-être pu faire quelque chose si…

-J'en doute, coupa la brune, et c'était l'occasion de vous démontrer qu'il se passe des choses étranges depuis quelques années…

-Je vois... » Grogna Emma, défiante. Elle scruta les alentours et releva les yeux vers l'une des caméras du site. « Et si quelqu'un était aux commandes ? Peut-être qu'une personne a échappé aux ravisseurs… s'il y en avait…

-Possible.

-Je pense que le local de surveillance nous en dira plus. »

Les agents opinèrent et suivirent leur chef après le portail, débouchant sur une grande baie de chargement. Une sorte de grande place avec plusieurs caissons, mais aussi de l'équipement hi-tech, des jets ski et des Jeep pour les sorties dans le désert de glace. D'autres robots se présentèrent tirant à la vue des indésirables, ils furent rapidement détruits sous les tirs et face aux pouvoirs de l'Agent Mills, tandis que d'autres les remplaçaient devenant de plus en plus nombreux. Emma observa une nouvelle fois Regina et regarda ses propres mains. Elle se demandait encore d'où leurs venaient ces pouvoirs, mais surtout si elle pouvait faire la même chose étant donné qu'elle avait cet implant qui lui permettrait de les canaliser. En revanche, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les utiliser. Soudain deux orbes sombres attirèrent son attention, la sortant de sa réflexion :

« Ne tentez rien Commandant vous… »

Tandis qu'elle se préoccupait d'Emma, elle ne vit pas le robot bien plus imposant et armé qui s'approchait d'eux. Fort heureusement, les barrières gravitationnelles de l'agent la protégèrent des tirs mais une balle explosive heurta un caisson non loin d'elle. Elle se retrouva propulsée derrière Emma et roula sur quelques mètres. Malgré ses quelques égratignures sur le visage, Regina ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et commença à se relever, un regard meurtrier rivé sur le robot.

Sans aucune maîtrise, un filament argenté se mélangea aux émeraudes d'Emma tandis que son souffle se coupa. Une étrange sensation alla de son crâne jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Un frisson enivrant, une vague d'adrénaline qui la poussa à se relever pour se mettre entre le robot et Regina alors que Graham essuyait toujours des tirs de son côté. Une sorte de champ gravitationnel s'échappa de ses doigts formant une barrière puis une vague qui retourna, avec plus de puissance, le projectile contre son détenteur. Une explosion fulgurante retentit emportant, avec elle, la partie supérieure du robot.

Un genou à terre et légèrement désorientée Emma comprit que cette maîtrise demandait beaucoup d'énergie, mais un sourire empli de fierté illumina son visage. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait et si elle pourrait recommencer. Ce qui la surprit ensuite fut le regard de la brune, ainsi que ce sourire discret qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentit curieusement plus fière d'avoir provoqué ce sourire plutôt que d'avoir détruit le robot massif.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Regina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, reprit son arme et se remit à couvert derrière une caisse en métal.

Toujours sous le feu, Emma reprit ses esprits et se rapprocha de Graham qui l'avait interpellée.

« Le local doit être là-bas au milieu de la baie, je reconnais le pictogramme, informa Graham se protégeant des tirs.

-Ces fichus robots sont trop nombreux, on ne va pas pou… »

Elle suivit le regard fixe de Graham et vit que l'Agent Mills s'était mise face au groupe de robots. Elle allait se lever mais l'agent à ses côtés, la retint par le bras et lui signala qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir. Les boucliers créés par la brune permirent aux balles de ne pas l'atteindre. Enveloppée d'une aura argenté, la vague de pouvoir que Regina concentra autour d'elle et dans ses mains se fit ressentir par Emma, qui en frissonna. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas être à la place de ce groupe de robots, simplement programmé pour tirer et sans aucune intelligence artificielle. Parce qu'elle savait que non seulement la voir ainsi était plutôt impressionnant, mais que son regard aurait sûrement fait fuir le plus robuste des Neirns. Ces extraterrestres étaient pourtant les durs à cuir de la Galaxie. Une bande de petit bonhomme barbu et grognon qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver.

L'agent Mills esquissa un sourire à la limite du sadisme et paumes vers le ciel, concentra tout son pouvoir dans deux des cercles lumineux qui tournoyaient autour de ses mains. Elle plaça alors celles-ci l'une à côté de l'autre faisant face aux robots qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, perçant peu à peu ses défenses. Les cercles de champs gravitationnels transformés ensuite en une seule et même boule, sombre et puissante, tournoyaient au creux de ses mains réunies. En un geste, la boule fila droit vers le groupe de robots qui se réunit autour d'elle comme affecté par l'effet d'un aimant. S'en suivit une explosion qui emporta les gardes ainsi que quelques caissons. Emma n'avait jamais vu un tel pouvoir, une telle maîtrise et prestance qui la cloua, au point d'en être admirative et bouche bée. Elle se rendit compte que plus tôt la brune l'avait laissée agir mais, bien que surprise par le robot, elle n'était pas en mauvaise posture pour autant. Elle se releva et croisa le regard de Graham pour remarquer qu'un sourire espiègle s'était dessiné sur son visage.

« Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu.

-Parce qu'elle peut faire pire ?!

-Je peux faire bien des choses Commandant. » Intervient la voix suave de Regina, un air hautain s'affichant sur son visage.

Ces mots la laissèrent quelque peu perplexe. Elle ne voulait même pas y voir une quelconque insinuation douteuse, même si son esprit avait apparemment décidé de faire tout l'inverse. Troublée par cette femme et, aussi parce que celle-ci n'était même pas épuisée - du moins elle n'en avait pas l'air -, Emma ne put s'empêcher de l'observer ébahie.

« Ok, vous êtes un cyborg c'est ça ?

-Non Swan, ricana gravement Regina. Je suis simplement unique.

-Un peu vantarde aussi, mais je conçois que je n'ai jamais vu un tel spectacle de ma vie.

-De vos vies, rectifia la brune d'une voix plus basse. Vous vous débrouillez bien pour… une débutante. »

Emma se releva lentement et se perdit quelques secondes dans ce regard sombre. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité sur ses derniers mots ? Pourquoi les mystères qui entouraient cette femme l'intriguaient autant ?

Les raclements de gorge de Graham les ramenèrent dans la réalité.

« Allons-y » Intima-t-elle, soudainement, pour vite se détacher du regard troublant de sa coéquipière.

Emma se rapprocha du local et passa sa main sur la commande d'ouverture. Un bip sonore se fit entendre mais rien ne bougea.

« Bien sûr c'est verrouillé, grogna la blonde.

-Je peux peut-être… » Commença Graham en se rapprochant. Emma leva son arme et tira sur la commande qui grilla. « …ou on peut aussi faire comme ça… » Conclut le brun, amusé par le côté impulsif de son Commandant.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, consternée, et suivit la chef du groupe à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans un local sombre et assez petit, pourvu d'une multitude d'écrans dont les images stagnaient mais montraient les différentes zones de la colonie. Emma avança avec précaution, arme au poing, suivit par les deux agents.

« Un pas de plus et je vous fais sauter la cervelle. » Menaça une voix enraillée dans l'ombre, à gauche d'Emma.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair et du coin de l'œil la Commandant aperçut le bord du canon d'un pistolet mitrailleur, pointé vers sa tempe.

« Lâchez votre arme. » Gronda Regina, d'une voix rauque.

Graham et elle pointèrent leur canon vers la forme dissimulée dans la pénombre, sans vraiment pouvoir la viser.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda fermement la voix féminine plus assurée.

-Pour ma part je suis de la Coalition et les deux autres qui me suivent partout viennent de l'organisation Gaïa, présenta Emma entendant le grognement d'exaspération de la brune, vraisemblablement peu ravie qu'elle les présente ainsi.

-La Coalition ? Vous êtes de l'armée ?

-Non d'une troupe de cirque clandestine, bien sûr que je suis de l'armée. Maintenant baissez votre arme nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Je suis le Commandant Swan et…

-Attendez… Swan ? Comme Emma Swan ?

-Elle-même. » Confirma la concernée.

Malgré une légère hésitation, Emma vit le pistolet mitrailleur s'abaisser lentement. Elle rangea son arme, fit signe aux agents de faire de même et se tourna complètement vers l'inconnue.

La forme dissimulée bougea et entra dans la faible lumière des écrans. La jeune femme rousse tenait d'une main son arme et un tissu rougeâtre de l'autre. Penchée sur le côté, elle appuyait tant bien que mal sur sa cuisse. Les pommettes saillantes et rosies par le froid, les lèvres roses, elle observait Emma avec intensité. Ses deux perles azurs plongées dans les émeraudes incrédules.

« Je… je ne pensais jamais te revoir, avoua la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

-On se connaît ?

-Mais Emma c'est moi… Anna. »

Elle sentit un poids énorme s'affaisser sur ses épaules, puis cette impression soudaine que le local tournait autour d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, pour sûr la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue Anna avait deux longues nattes. C'était une fillette toujours souriante contrairement à aujourd'hui. La jeune femme était fine, les cheveux détachés et légèrement en bataille, un visage fatigué où aucun sourire ne l'illuminait, en revanche elle avait une réelle lueur de surprise et de joie mélangées dans les yeux.

« Anna ?

-Vous connaissez cette jeune femme Commandant ? Demanda la brune, intriguée.

-Oui, nous avons un passé commun… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu me permets de m'asseoir… j'ai vraiment mal à ma jambe.

-Oui, oui vas-y. »

Emma attrapa le pistolet mitrailleur et le donna à Regina. Elle prit la main d'Anna pour l'aider à aller vers le siège afin de soulager sa jambe semblant très douloureuse, au vue de ses gémissements plaintif.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » interrogea l'Agent Mills, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Anna toisa l'agent les yeux plissés, semblant suspicieuse.

« Ils sont avec moi, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire, rassura Emma.

-Emma, comment se fait-il que tu sois avec cette organisation ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour, d'une voix plus basse.

-C'est compliqué, mais pour le moment j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici.

-C'est un peu long à raconter…

-Nous vous écoutons, rétorqua la brune, sèchement.

-En effet mais d'abord on va te soigner. Graham vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui, Commandant. »

Le jeune agent s'approcha d'Anna avec un sourire compatissant. Bien que toujours craintive elle observa Emma et, après un regard qui se voulait rassurant, accepta malgré tout de se laisser soigner.

Une fois que Graham eut pris le temps de panser sa plaie, et de faire un bandage digne de ce nom, la jeune femme toisa les nouveaux venus puis se décida à parler.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tout à vrai dire…

-C'est une habitude en ce moment » Argua la brune les bras croisés et semblant impatiente.

Emma lui fit les gros yeux pour l'inciter à être plus agréable et à laisser Anna continuer. Regina ne s'en offusqua pas mais garda son air revêche.

« Il y a deux jours nous sommes parties en expédition avec Elsa et…

-Elsa est ici ?

-Oui Emma, nous sommes restées ensemble après ta disparition et lors de nos études respectives avant qu'Elsa ne tombe sur cette mission…

-Ma disparition ? Ingrid ne vous a rien dit ?

-Eh bien avant de nous envoyer à Toronto chez les Sanders, elle nous a dit que tu étais partie de ton côté….

-C'est elle qui m'a mise dans une voiture pour m'éloigner ! Elle m'a envoyé à Montreal dans un orphelinat, tenu par l'une de ses connaissances, sans aucune explication. J'ai réussi à fuir jusqu'à Boston... je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas...

-Nous n'étions pas loin les unes des autres... elle nous a fait la même chose peu de temps après ton départ. Comme je n'avais que dix ans, elle a demandé à Elsa de s'occuper de moi. Nous nous sommes toujours senties proches, comme des sœurs, alors ce n'était pas une question qui se posait. Mais, comme pour toi, elle ne nous avait rien dis de plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle était si mystérieuse…

-Elle n'avait pas le temps et l'envie de s'occuper de nous, c'est aussi simple…, ragea la blonde, plus agressive.

-Je ne sais pas Emma, je préfère penser qu'il y avait une autre raison...

-Hum... Vous avait-elle donné une lettre ? » Demanda-t-elle, repensant à ses souvenirs récents.

Elle ne vit pas le regard intrigué de Regina qui observait les deux jeunes femmes minutieusement.

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une lettre, désolée.

-C'est pas grave… tu sais où est Ingrid maintenant ? Reprit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, depuis ce jour nous n'avons eu aucun contact.

-Et Elsa alors ? Tu disais que vous étiez parties en expédition.

-Oui…, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Nous sommes partie dans les ruines Nilfheim*, dans le désert de glace.

-Vous parlez des fameuses ruines scandinaves ? Demanda Regina, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Du temple des morts plus précisément… nous y sommes allées plusieurs fois, afin de nous enfoncer de plus en plus dans les dédales du temple. Il y a deux jours environ, nous avons intercepté un appel de la colonie, nous indiquant qu'une brume étrange s'était étalée depuis l'entrée, mais ensuite la communication a été coupée. Nous allions rebrousser chemin cependant la tempête s'était levée. On ne pouvait pas reprendre la route, sans prendre le risque de nous perdre. Alors nous avons décidé de continuer notre expédition en attendant que cela se calme. Nous sommes arrivées jusqu'à la salle centrale… » Anna s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, elle soupira, tremblante, et reprit. « Elsa voulait en voir plus mais j'avais un étrange pressentiment, je voulais faire demi-tour et attendre dans le grand hall. Mais tu sais comment elle est… têtue !

-Je m'en souviens oui… quand elle avait un truc en tête elle allait jusqu'au bout, remarque tu n'es pas mieux. » Sourit Emma se rappelant du caractère de ses anciennes amies. Protectrice l'une envers l'autre.

« C'est vrai, rougit légèrement la rousse. Eh bien... Elle… Elle s'est rapprochée de l'autel dédié à la Géante Hel*. A peine avait-elle posé sa main sur les inscriptions du coffre aux pieds de la statue, qu'un mécanisme s'est déclenché. La porte était en train de se refermer derrière moi et un souffle glacial remplissait l'espace. Le froid engourdissait mes membres et même ma langue mais j'ai quand même hurlé à Elsa qu'il fallait partir et… et là… » Les sanglots retenus dans sa gorge la coupèrent. Emma se rapprocha et posa une main sur son bras un peu maladroitement, ne sachant comment se comporter. « Elle ne pouvait plus bouger Emma… sa main et son corps entier étaient en train de se recouvrir de glace. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, ces ruines étaient pourtant inertes. Elles viennent des Géants de Glace mais ce peuple a disparu depuis des millénaires...

-C'était peut-être un ancien mécanisme… un piège, suggéra Emma, soucieuse.

-Oui peut-être, car il y en avait également dans les couloirs du Temple. Mais pas comme ça… Et elle a fait quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible… elle m'a hurlé de partir, mais comme je ne voulais pas la laisser, elle a eu le temps de lever la main et une sorte d'onde ou de souffle m'a repoussée à l'extérieur. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme complètement.

-Une onde ? Interrogea la brune, semblant toujours aussi curieuse au sujet du récit de la jeune femme.

-Oui… enfin je ne sais pas trop ce que cela pouvait bien être, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant comme si…

-L'envie de vous sauver avait été plus forte que tout, murmura la brune, pensive.

-Je dois dire que tout cela est étrange…, souffla Anna.

-En effet…, confirma Emma, observant du coin de l'œil Regina alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-J'ai couru vers la sortie, évitant les pierres qui chutaient à cause des secousses, ainsi que les pièges. Mais je suis tombée et je suis restée inconsciente un moment. En me réveillant, tout était redevenu silencieux hormis un bourdonnement désagréable qui avait envahi ma tête. J'avais froid et ma jambe me faisait souffrir, coincée par une des pierres de l'éboulement. J'ai bien cru qu'elle était cassée, que j'allais y rester à cause du froid mais j'ai réussi à me dégager. Après un temps considérable, j'ai repris la Jeep et je suis rentrée au plus vite, pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir, ni combien de temps je suis restée là-bas. Peut-être plusieurs heures où quelques minutes mais… quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait plus personne...

-Les enregistrements nous permettront d'en savoir plus sur cette brume, mais aussi cette disparation soudaine.

-Je… je dois y retourner, je dois sauver Elsa.

-Pas dans ton état et seule !

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre dans ce temple, cracha la brune d'un ton sec.

-Agent Mills, je suis la chef de cette mission et si je dois prendre le temps de retrouver Elsa, je le ferai.

-Commandant je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, les ruines ont l'air dangereuse, nous devrions simplement regarder les enregistrements et partir.

-Non ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres et nous irons là-bas, voyant que l'agent allait répliquer Emma se rapprocha, la surplombant d'un regard dur et autoritaire, remettriez vous en cause mon autorité ?

-Swan vous…

-N'ai-je pas été assez claire Agent Mills ? »

Emma avait pu voir le regard sombre de Regina, mais ce regard là lui glaça les os. Elle la vit serrer les dents et crisper sa mâchoire, ses yeux tranchants et emplis d'une colère que la brune retenait pour ne pas la déverser sur elle, par respect sûrement.

« Si Commandant, c'est très clair » Cracha-t-elle enfin avec dédain.

Emma resta de marbre en apparence, car elle ne se laisserait pas aller à une quelconque faiblesse devant eux. Pourtant son cœur battait rapidement, guidé par une profonde nervosité. Elle n'aimait guère être ainsi, ordonner et être aussi autoritaire, mais son envie de retrouver Elsa dépassa son tempérament, basé sur une certaine retenue dans ce genre de cas. Mais au fond, elle espérait que Regina comprendrait. Et puis après tout pourquoi elle s'en souciait ?

Elle ferait mieux d'éviter de se poser trop de question au risque de se faire un nœud au cerveau.

« Très bien. Graham occupez-vous de visionner les caméras, en attendant nous allons rassembler ce qu'il faut pour ce périple. Anna tu restes ici et tu reposes ta jambe, tu nous guideras par la suite. Notez tout ce que vous trouvez d'étrange sur les enregistrements.

-Reçu, acquiesça le brun.

-Pas de problème, suivit Anna. Il y a un baraquement avec de l'équipement, sur la gauche en sortant.

-Parfait. Mills vous venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Puisqu'il le faut. » Souffla l'agent, irritée.

Sans échanger un seul mot après leur altercation, Emma et Regina prirent le temps de rassembler de l'équipement dans une Jeep. Corde, lampes, quelques petites rations, masques à oxygène… Une fois fait, elles allaient retourner dans le local lorsqu'une main se posa sur le bras d'Emma, l'obligeant à se détourner.

« Commandant je crois comprendre vos motivations, mais cet endroit est trop dangereux. De plus c'est une perte de temps vu ce que nous a raconté votre amie.

-N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ? » La question dite d'un ton sec laissa Regina pantoise.

Emma pouvait voir son air renfrogné prendre le dessus, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ses mots l'avaient touchée.

« Aucun cœur ? J'ai passé deux ans à prendre soin de vous, deux ans de ma vie à essayer de vous ramener, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Et je ne vous ai rien demandé. Vous m'avez ramenée parce que vous aviez besoin de moi, pas parce que vous vouliez me sauver. Je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous dois rien !

-Vous affirmez des propos dont vous ne savez rien, vous êtes butée et vous ne comprenez rien ! » S'écria-t-elle froidement. Emma était surprise par la perte du calme légendaire de cette femme. Elle se fit bousculer puis la vit disparaître dans le local de surveillance, la laissant seule sur cette grande place silencieuse.

Oui, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de cette femme, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait de plus en plus de données et pas seulement sur cette organisation mais aussi sur son passé. Et les retrouvailles avec Anna, ses récents souvenirs ni changeaient rien. Emma observa le ciel et soupira, se disant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'envie de revenir si elle avait eu le choix. C'était lâche et égoïste, mais elle ne se sentait plus à sa place, comme si son éveil l'avait confrontée à tous ces trous noir qui parsemaient une bonne partie de sa vie. Des trous noir qui l'avalaient pour l'emmener vers un monde vide de sens.

Quand elle entra dans le local Regina était en train de discuter avec Graham, face à l'un des écrans. Anna se rapprocha d'Emma en boitant légèrement.

« Ta jambe va mieux ?

-C'est douloureux mais cela devrait aller, merci. » Emma lui sourit et allait se rapprocher des deux agents quand la voix plus basse d'Anna l'arrêta. « D'où est-ce que tu les connais ?

-A vrai dire je les connais que depuis peu…

-Graham n'est pas méchant c'est vrai, il a même l'air dévoué… je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de l'Agent Mills, mais en tout cas tu ne devrais pas leur faire confiance Emma. Je connais Gaïa, du moins j'ai entendu parler d'eux, et leurs méthodes sont plutôt drastiques.

-Je sais, mais je pense que je peux en apprendre plus. J'ai besoin de ce qu'ils savent autant qu'ils ont besoin de moi. De plus..., Emma observa l'Agent Mills, et croisa un furtif regard en coin qui manquait de tendresse, je leur dois la vie.

-Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu sais que ceci n'est pas une raison.

-Je sais Anna, mais les récents événements m'intriguent et je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

-On va retrouver Elsa, rassura Emma en l'observant à nouveau.

-Et si l'Agent Mills avait raison, et si au final c'était une perte de temps...

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi défaitiste… Anna on s'est retrouvé après toutes ces années et ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard. Je ne crois pas au destin même si cette coïncidence est pour le moins… troublante.

-C'est vrai mais je suis contente que tu sois là et tu as raison, on va la retrouver, se motiva la jeune rousse. Dis Emma, tu... tu te souviens d'avant ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air songeur.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire... tu te souviens de notre vie avant que l'on ne soit séparées ? »

Emma resta silencieuse, elle scruta son ancienne amie. Songeuse, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Elle avait l'impression qu'Anna était dans la même situation qu'elle, au vu de son regard tout aussi troublé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et éventuellement en savoir plus, quand la voix de l'Agent Mills la coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Commandant, nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute, dit la blonde en se rapprochant d'eux et donc des écrans.

-Il y a bien eu de la brume, affirma Regina en montrant la vidéo. Elle s'est transformée en un brouillard sombre et épais et a totalement recouvert la colonie. » Emma observa l'écran et put voir ledit brouillard qui s'étalait sur la totalité du lieu. « Après plusieurs minutes, on observe que dès le moment où il s'évapore les colons ont complètement disparu, laissant derrière eux une colonie vide.

-C'est presque irréel, souffla la blonde, subjuguée par le phénomène. Pourquoi les colons n'ont-ils pas réagi ? Ils auraient pu s'enfuir, ou même lancer la protection du site contre cette... chose.

-Le brouillard les a surpris et les robots n'auraient rien pu faire.

-De toute façon ils étaient déconnectés, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes et les transmissions étaient HS, intervient Anna. Quand je suis arrivée j'ai tout remis en route. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas émettre et pour ce qui est des caméras, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait plusieurs minutes. Peut-être que cet étrange phénomène a provoqué tous ces dysfonctionnements… J'ai essayé de trouver des solutions, d'ailleurs j'étais en train de le faire quand j'ai remarqué votre présence...

-C'est là où tu as lancé les robots sur nous ?

-Oui... je ne savais pas Emma, je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous aviez remarqué ce trou de quelques minutes, Agent Humbert ?

-Oui. C'est au moment où le brouillard devient plus sombre et épais. Nous avons essayé avec l'Agent Mills de discerner une forme quelconque, un vaisseau éventuellement, mais c'est bien trop sombre et cela couvre la totalité de l'écran. L'enlèvement a duré environ une bonne demi-heure...

-En gros… on a rien de concluant, soupira Emma, pensive. Gold m'a dit qu'il y avait eu plusieurs disparitions, est-ce que vous savez si c'était le même procédé ?

-Nous ne sommes jamais allés sur place pour le constater, à cause de la présence de la Coalition. En réalité il n'y a eu que deux autres colonies, informa la brune. D'après certaines sources, ils auraient parlé de brume avant de disparaître eux aussi, cela date d'un an environ et de quelques mois pour la deuxième. C'était des colonies de miniers et d'agriculteurs, il n'avait donc pas les moyens de surveillance et la protection de celle-ci, expliqua Regina.

-Je vois. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette « chose » s'en prenne particulièrement à ces colonies ?

-Vraisemblablement non, à part qu'elles sont éloignées et peu visitées. Des trois, celle-ci serait la plus importante étant donné la présence de ruines.

-Nous venions tous de différents pays alors hormis les centres de recherche de Moscou, Paris, Tokyo ou New-York, entre autre, peu de gens savaient ce que nous faisions ici. De plus, Elsa et moi sommes les seules à avoir découvert le temple il y a un mois environ… presque par hasard d'ailleurs, intervient Anna.

-J'en déduis que, quoi que cela puisse être, cette « chose » ne cherchait pas forcément les ruines. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien dans ce temple, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous y étiez, réfléchit-elle. Très bien on part chercher Elsa et on fera notre rapport sur Cronos à notre retour. » Intima-t-elle pour clore la conversation.

L'équipe acquiesça et sortit du local à la suite du Commandant. Ils prirent le temps de s'équiper avant leur départ. Même l'Agent Mills consentit à porter une Parka, étant donné les températures extrêmement basses qu'ils allaient devoir supporter. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle avait une forme olympique, Anna avait insisté et renchérit en rappelant qu'Elsa avait elle aussi une bonne résistance mais ressemblait sûrement à une magnifique œuvre d'art scandinave, digne des plus grands sculpteurs sur glace. L'ironie de la rousse avait surpris le reste du groupe, mais Emma comprit vite qu'elle cachait derrière cela une profonde angoisse. D'ailleurs la jeune femme avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir lors de son accident, mais au vu de son tempérament déterminé Emma ne doutait pas de sa solidité.

Ils s'installèrent dans la Jeep. Graham au volant, guidé par Anna, laissant les deux autres membres de l'expédition derrière.

« Je me demande bien dans quoi vous nous embarquez Swan, souffla la brune rageusement, alors que la Jeep roulait à vitesse constante sur les dunes blanches et sableuses.

-Vous pouviez aussi rester là-bas, je ne vous en aurais pas tenu rigueur, répondit Emma d'un ton calme mais sec, légèrement agacée.

-Hors de question de vous laisser seule.

-Mais c'est que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi _Miss Mills_? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin et une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix.

Regina roula des yeux face à l'air réjoui de la blonde. Emma l'observa alors qu'elle remonta le col de sa veste et l'entendit s'éclaircir la voix. Elle la connaissait à peine mais s'amusait de voir qu'elle arrivait quelques fois à la déstabiliser avec une simple question, ou de simples mots.

« Détrompez vous _Miss Swan,_ je m'assure simplement que vous n'allez pas risquer votre vie et réduire à néant deux ans de travail acharné pour vous remettre sur pied.

-Vous êtes d'une hypocrisie sans borne ! s'exclama Emma n'apercevant pas le regard intrigué d'Anna.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'accuser de la sorte, s'indigna la brune.

-Mais moi je me le permets.

-Vous êtes irritante.

-Et vous agaçante.

-Vous êtes une gamine !

-Et vous, vous êtes aigrie !

-Dans ce cas arrêtez de me parler.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Bien, ragea la brune avant de se détourner, exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de la blonde.

-Bien » Conclut d'une même voix Emma, plus pour avoir le dernier mot qu'autre chose.

Elle se détourna pour observer l'extérieur et ne vit pas le regard complice échangé entre Anna et Graham. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ce périple allait être plus drôle qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé… du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

* * *

*Skadi, dans la mythologie nordique, est une géante et une déesse associée à la montagne, la chasse à l'arc, l'hiver ainsi que le ski.

*Le Valhalla, est le lieu où les valeureux guerriers défunts sont amenés. C'est le paradis viking au sein même du royaume des dieux où règne Odin. C'est sur les champs de bataille que les Valkyries choisissent et emmènent les hommes les plus braves et les plus valeureux afin de les ramener à Ásgard.

*Ásgard est donc le royaume des dieux dans la mythologie nordique - Un système en astronomie est un ensemble de plusieurs planètes autour d'un soleil, comme le notre que j'ai aussi nommé « Hélios » (Dieu solaire et frère de Séléné, la déesse lunaire)

*Niflheim est le monde de la brume ou de l'obscurité. C'est un monde glacial où résident ceux qui sont morts de maladie ou de vieillesse. Il symbolise aussi le Nord.

*Hel est la déesse de la mort et règne sur Niflheim. Apparemment, elle correspondrait à Perséphone, femme d'Hadès, dans la mythologie grecque. C'est aussi le nom de l'antichambre de Niflhel qui est une autre partie du royaume des morts (Pour les Hommes mauvais).

* * *

 **Voila voila, c'est partie pour une expédition qui devrait vous plaire ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **C'est partie pour la mission sauvetage de la beauté froide en détresse ;) Et vous allez voir que ce n'est pas de tout repos ^^**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira :p je dis ça je dis rien hein ^^**

 **Je préfère vous laissez découvrir cette suite, donc je n'en dirais pas plus.**

 **J'apprécie vos commentaires et surtout que vous vous posiez autant de questions sur Eden ou même sur Regina. Cela en fait peut-être rager plus d'une en ce qui concerne Emma mais retrouver la mémoire alors qu'on est amnésique prends du temps... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous réserve de belles surprises ;)**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Contente que l'échange à la fin du précédent chapitre t'ait plu, je me suis marrée à les imaginer ;) Merci !**

Guest : **Contente que tu l'aimes déjà et en espérant que tu ne t'arrêteras pas en cours de route eheh**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

.

Le désert de Skadi était une vaste étendue de neige et de glace qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Un océan blanc et meurtrier pour tous ceux qui s'y perdaient. L'habitacle de la Jeep protégeait ses occupants du froid, mais après plus de deux heures de route, ils furent obligés de finir le trajet à pied. Arrivé près des montagnes éternelles - comme surnommées par Anna - un chemin caché scindait le relief imposant et devenait plus escarpé au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Emma comprit, de ce fait, pourquoi Anna avait mis tant de temps à rejoindre la colonie, en plus de sa blessure handicapante.

Le relief les protégeait en partie, du vent et de la neige, mais le froid bien présent leur avait brûlé les poumons à la première inspiration. Ils avaient donc couvert la partie basse de leurs visages avec des masques à oxygène.

Le groupe ne se lâchait pas d'un pouce dans cette blancheur extrême, sur cette route sinueuse, attachés entre eux par une corde. Emma remerciait les améliorations faites à son armure qui lui permettait, tout comme pour Graham, de garder une partie de sa chaleur corporelle. Anna et Regina avec leur simple Parka, capuches et gants mais aussi un bonnet pour la rousse, ressentaient la fraîcheur du lieu mais ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper. En effet, la jeune rousse conduisait l'expédition d'un bon pas malgré sa jambe et la brune la terminait, puisqu'elle l'avait précédemment exigée – une obsédée du contrôle se disait Emma en se remémorant son débat avec l'Agent Mills. Débat qui s'était terminé par un « _Je vous surveille Swan !_ » assez vindicatif.

Un vent fort se leva lors de leur marche, les obligeant à s'arrêter dans une petite grotte pour s'abriter. Ils en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, grignoter une barre énergisante et boire. Fort heureusement la route ne fut pas aussi longue qu'ils le présageaient et bientôt ils purent apercevoir le toit du temple. Les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du lieu millénaire se firent bien plus rapides, pour leur plus grand bonheur, car pressés de pouvoir échapper aux bourrasques de vent.

L'imposante bâtisse était impressionnante, notamment ses similitudes avec les anciennes églises vikings, qui étaient principalement construites en bois. Le temple en revanche, était fait en pierre grise. Plusieurs pentes de toit scindaient la bâtisse en deux étages, des tours étaient également visibles et deux lourdes portes en pierre, hautes d'un étage, fermaient l'entrée entourée d'inscriptions inconnues. Emma n'avait jamais vu une telle architecture et à vrai dire ce qui la surprenait le plus n'était autre que cette comparaison avec la mythologie nordique. Comment un peuple si éloigné du leur, avait eu les mêmes croyances ? Voir la même architecture. Elle se demandait si tout cela n'avait pas bel et bien existé et si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas atterri sur Terre pour prêcher sa parole. Songeuse, elle se ravisa car tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu un quelconque Dieu en chair et en os, elle resterait sceptique.

Alors qu'Anna et Graham avaient déjà entamé la montée des marches vers les portes, Emma s'aperçut que Regina avait le regard rivé sur les ruines, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Elle l'observa quelques instants et ne put s'enlever l'image d'un sublime tableau, où les quelques mèches sombre qui sortaient de sa capuche faisaient le paradoxe avec la blancheur presque irréelle du lieu.

« A votre air on dirait que vous n'avez jamais vu un tel endroit ? Demanda-t-elle, attendrie, tout en se rapprochant.

-Je n'ai pas eu cette occasion..., répondit évasivement la brune d'un air contrarié, surprenant Emma.

-Il y a beaucoup de belles choses à découvrir dans notre univers, moi-même j'en découvrais tous les jours en étant dans l'armée. Et encore je n'ai pas vu tant de chose que cela, même sur Terre.

-Plus que moi je pense, bien que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter certaines villes de France et d'Italie... en plus de mes quelques missions.

-Oh et bien c'est déjà plus que moi... Et je suis sûre que vous connaissez d'autres lieux extraordinaires. » Sourit-elle la suivant de près, alors que l'agent s'était remise en marche.

Elle la vit baisser furtivement les yeux, semblant s'enfuir dans ses pensées avant de reprendre d'un ton las.

« De nom… mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de m'y rendre.

-Que faisiez-vous quand vous viviez sur Terre ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai pu vivre sur Terre ? Interrogea Regina un regard en biais vers Emma.

-Hum… et bien, vos voyages en France et en Italie… puis je me suis dit que vous étiez forcément née sur Terre et donc que vous y aviez vécu un temps... comme moi.

-En quelque sorte. »

La réponse évasive de la brune cloua Emma sur place. Que voulait-elle dire par « en quelque sorte » ? Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus et accourut vers l'agent qui marchait d'un bon pas, mais leur arrivée devant la lourde porte remit la discussion à plus tard. Après les indications d'Anna, ils se faufilèrent dans la bâtisse et prirent appuis sur l'un des battants de portes pour le pousser, tandis qu'un courant d'air glacial s'était engouffré dans la grande salle.

Emma retira son masque, imitée par les autres et se retourna. Elle regarda cette immense espace d'un œil ébahi. L'endroit devait être un réfectoire, à en juger par la longue table en pierre qui trônait en son centre. Il y avait quatre bassins de chaque côté de la salle et un dans le fond - entre deux grandes portes de bois -, dont s'écoulaient des minces filets d'eau, limpides. A l'abri du vent, le froid était bien plus supportable et la présence d'eau montrait cet étrange changement de température. Des colonnes avaient été érigées de chaque côté également. La pièce donnait au fond sur deux escaliers qui permettaient d'aller vers l'étage.

Le froid avait ce miracle de garder intact ce qu'il emprisonnait.

Autour de la table, les chaises imposantes montraient la taille que pouvait avoir les Géants de Glace. Environ deux voire trois têtes de plus qu'un homme moyen. Le groupe longea la table et passa par l'ouverture d'une des portes du fond. Celles-ci menaient sur plusieurs dédales de larges couloirs, des escaliers qui descendaient vers les profondeurs obscures de la bâtisse et des portes pour se rendre dans certaines pièces à vivre.

« Nous sommes dans la partie dite « vivante » du temple, expliqua Anna. C'est dans les étages et ici que les Géants vivaient et se restauraient, ils avaient aussi des salles d'armes et d'entraînement, bien que les résidents du temple étaient considérés comme des moines, dans notre jargon.

-C'est impressionnant, souffla la blonde tout en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être aussi subjuguée.

-Ce n'est pas le plus impressionnant à vrai dire, continua la rousse en prenant l'un des escaliers, tenant un stick luminescent pour s'éclairer. La salle centrale se trouve au centre même du temple, mais dans ses profondeurs à plusieurs mètres sous le lieu de vie. D'après certains écrits, cette salle serait un passage entre la vie et la mort et donc vers Niflheim. Mais aussi vers les neufs mondes infernaux, représentés par les neufs bassins que l'on a vu à l'entrée. On comprend alors la présence de la statue de la Géante Hel, qui en est la souveraine, Anna se stoppa en bas de l'escalier et se retourna vers les autres. Même si ce n'est pas le cas généralement, ici plus nous descendrons, plus il fera froid et certains endroits ont gelé hormis dans la salle centrale. Les prochains couloirs sont truffés de pièges, alors suivez-moi, restez en mouvement et surtout regardez où vous marchez. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent comme un seul homme et la suivirent. Graham en second puis Emma, et Regina qui fermait toujours la marche, chacun avec un stick luminescent.

Alors qu'Anna leur faisait éviter certains pièges et les guidait dans les couloirs du temple, Emma crut entendre quelque chose au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à scruter les profondeurs sombres, à peine éclairées par leurs sticks.

« Swan avancez… je n'ai aucunement l'envie de me perdre dans ce labyrinthe avec ce froid. » Argua la voix grave de la brune juste derrière elle, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

Emma se détourna et continua quand une voix résonna.

« _Je suis là_. »

Elle tourna la tête vers un autre couloir et, entre ombre et lumière, vit une forme se faufiler un peu plus loin derrière ce qui semblait être un mur de glace. Elle avait aperçu une forme assez petite, elle pensa même à un enfant, bien que cela soit étrange.

« _Suis-moi, Emma._ »

Maintenant plus envahissante, elle avait reconnu cette intonation de voix. C'était la même qu'à son réveil dans le complexe, celle de ce jeune garçon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

« _Par ici_ » Siffla le jeune garçon avec insistance.

Sans même se soucier des autres, elle emprunta le couloir d'un pas décidé.

« Commandant ! » Interpella Regina, qui l'avait auparavant scrutée en haussant un sourcil, visiblement intriguée par son comportement.

La dénommée ne fit pas attention à son appel et sentit une dalle se dérober sous son pied. Un cliquetis sinistre se réverbéra sur les parois du couloir, alors qu'un éclat brillant attira son regard. Annonçant qu'un couperet monstrueux filait droit sur elle. Figée de stupeur, un choc brutal la plaqua violemment dos au mur, évitant de justesse la lame tranchante qui continuait de se balancer dans un mouvement de plus en plus lent, tel le balancier d'une vieille pendule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard sombre de l'Agent Mills, que déjà le mur recouvert de glace se fissura sous leurs poids pour dévoiler un passage caché.

Emportée par la gravité, Emma tomba en arrière dans un tunnel rocailleux, elle roula plusieurs fois se protégeant la tête de ses bras et glissa jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle chuta le ventre contre la pierre froide dans un cri rauque étouffé par le choc. Parmi la poussière et quelques gravats, elle se retourna sur le dos en toussant. Tandis qu'elle se remettait petit à petit du choc, une masse écrasa sa cage thoracique de tout son poids, lui coupant la respiration une fraction de seconde. Elle ouvrit les yeux et attrapa le stick luminescent qui jonchait le sol près d'elle quand elle vit, que cette masse n'était autre que Regina. La brune grogna et se redressa légèrement pour lui lancer un regard assassin derrière une épaisse mèche ébène. Ce regard sombre la fit frissonner mais la position, elle, lui échauffa les joues malgré le froid. Elle remercia alors le peu de luminosité ne permettant pas à l'agent de voir sa gêne.

« Cela va devenir une habitude à force, ricana la blonde, dans le simple but de détendre l'atmosphère plus glaciale.

-Sauf si je décide de vous étrangler et de vous couper l'envie de rire, cingla la brune tout en se relevant.

-Vous n'allez pas gâcher deux ans de votre vie pour si peu, taquina Emma en se relevant à son tour.

-Pour si peu ? Je vais vraiment finir par vous tuer si vous continuez à jouer les blondes écervelées, s'agaça-t-elle alors qu'elle dépoussiérait son manteau et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

-Vous avez quelque chose contre les blondes ?

-Non j'ai quelque chose contre votre stupidité, Swan ! Vous vous rendez compte au moins que nous sommes dans un lieu dangereux que nous ne connaissons pas. Que nous sommes peut-être perdues dans ce labyrinthe et que vous avez manqué de vous faire couper en deux, parce que je ne sais quelle mouche vous a piqué !

-Il y avait quelqu'un, j'ai entendu une voix et…

-Ah non ! Ne me la jouez pas façon Jeanne d'arc pour vous donner des excuses grotesques !

- _Emma ! Agent Mills ! Tout va bien en bas ?_ Demanda Anna via leur radio dans un grésillement, dévoilant une mauvaise réception.

-On est entière, bien que Mills ait des envies de meurtre, taquina la blonde avant de perdre son sourire au regard sombre de l'agent, plus terrible dans la faible lumière.

- _Je peux la comprendre tu as failli y passer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête sérieux_ ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule à penser que vous êtes inconsciente. » Profita Regina, un sourire en coin.

Emma roula des yeux plus amusée par les piques de l'agent qu'autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru voir quelque chose…

- _Ce temple est inoccupé, mais tu as peut-être cru voir une ombre… Tu vois quelque chose qui me permettrait de savoir où vous êtes ?_

-Je dirais que nous sommes dans un couloir. Il descend et mène à un autre passage...

- _Ok cela ne m'aide pas du tout et vous avez bien dégringolé, je ne vois pas votre lumière... Bon de toute façon la salle centrale est la plus basse et si ce passage descend, comme tu dis, il mènera forcément à elle. Je pense que vous êtes passées par une ancienne déviation, on va vous rejoindre…_

-Non c'est trop dangereux avec ta jambe, tu risques d'aggraver ta blessure ! Même avec une corde.

- _Je vous en lance une et on vous remonte…_

-Non, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer, on perdra moins de temps. Tu seras en sécurité avec Graham.

- _Hum d'accord... continuez à descendre et on se retrouve devant la porte alors, vous ne la manquerez pas_.

-Faites attention à vous.

- _Vous aussi, évitez les pièges et... de vous entretuer_ , gloussa légèrement la rousse avant de rompre la communication.

-Votre amie à de l'humour, ironisa la brune.

-Il faut dire que la situation est plutôt cocasse. Moi qui voulais profiter de cette mission pour en apprendre plus sur vous, maintenant cela nous laisse du temps. » Sourit la commandante tout en suivant Regina vers la sortie de cet étrange couloir.

Alors qu'elle tenait son stick pour éclairer au mieux l'endroit pour Regina, elle avait remarqué que le couloir était effectivement assez pentu, bien trop à son goût.

« Je pense plutôt qu'on devrait descendre dans cet enfer au plus vite et vous, vous feriez mieux d'éviter les… »

Emma haussa un sourcil interrogatif, voyant la brune se retourner lentement et se pincer les lèvres comme une enfant prise en faute. Et en effet, quand la blonde baissa les yeux, elle vit que Regina avait malencontreusement rompu un fil tendu.

La réaction en chaine qui suivit ne se fit pas attendre et déjà plusieurs rochers, de taille variable, dégringolèrent du plafond un peu plus loin, pour rouler dans le couloir, faisant trembler le sol.

Alors que Regina se préparait vraisemblablement à user de ses pouvoirs, dans l'optique de bloquer les rochers, Emma prit son poignet et l'attira vers la sortie.

« Commandant je peux…

-Pas le temps ! »

Emportant toujours la brune avec elle, Emma accéléra sa course et, d'un coup d'œil elle aperçut avec le peu de lumière, les plus petits rochers les dépasser.

Alors que les plus gros prenaient de la vitesse et les talonnaient dans une cacophonie oppressante, elles s'engouffrèrent de justesse dans l'ouverture face à elles. Toutes deux furent propulsées dans la pièce par le souffle qu'avait causé l'éboulement.

Quelques secousses rajoutèrent des débris à la poussière environnante et le silence revint aux oreilles bourdonnantes de la blonde. La vue d'abord troublée par l'obscurité, elle mit la main sur son stick luminescent et le secoua pour raviver sa lumière afin d'observer les alentours. Elle aperçut l'ouverture bouchée, mais aussi des alcôves dans les murs où étaient entreposés divers outils, et ce qui semblait être deux grands corps enveloppés dans du lin. Elle massa sa tempe et se releva enfin quand ses yeux tombèrent sur sa coéquipière, allongée sur le sol.

« Regina ! »

Elle se rapprocha de la belle brune et fut rapidement rassurée d'entendre des grognements d'inconfort. Emma fouilla la petite trousse qu'elle avait à la taille et en sortit une compresse cicatrisante qu'elle posa sur la blessure ensanglantée que l'agent avait reçu à la tête. Regina papillonna des paupières et ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'elle plongea dans ceux de son Commandant. Elle garda le silence dans un premier temps puis posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et l'abaissa tout en se mettant assise en grimaçant.

« Eh bien j'ai la preuve que vous êtes bel et bien humaine. » Taquina la militaire tout en triturant la compresse qu'elle avait entre les doigts, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en contact avec ceux de la brune.

Celle-ci lâcha sa main et leva les yeux au ciel non sans esquisser une autre grimace, sûrement dû à la douleur. Elle observa les alentours comme désorientée et voulut se remettre debout mais Emma la rattrapa tandis qu'une faiblesse lui avait scié les jambes. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir par terre, adossée au mur le plus proche.

« Vous avez pris un sale coup, maintenez encore un peu la compresse et restez assise le temps de reprendre des forces. Depuis que nous sommes ici nous n'avons pas pris un seul instant pour vraiment nous restaurer, ou nous reposer, et je pense que c'était une belle erreur… vous êtes plutôt pâle.

-Je… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos… j'ai cette faculté de supporter n'importe quel climat mais l'utilisation de mes capacités, la fatigue et la nervosité ne font pas un bon mélange...

-En plus de votre blessure à la tête... Vous êtes nerveuse, vous ?

-Je dirais que vous me rendez nerveuse à prendre des risques…, avoua-t-elle n'apercevant pas le sourire timide de la blonde, ce paysage hivernal n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus… comme le fait que nous sommes vraisemblablement enfermées dans cette pièce… d'ailleurs où sommes-nous ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-elle en passant sa lumière sur les alcôves, mais au vu des deux corps emmaillotés dans du lin, des outils semblables à ceux des Égyptiens dans l'antiquité et cette sorte de table dans le fond, je dirais que nous sommes dans une chambre funéraire.

-Charmant… je ne vous savais pas si cultivée.

-Il y a plein de choses que vous ne savez pas. » Souffla-t-elle, se perdant de nouveau dans le regard sombre.

Elle croyait y lire quelque chose de nouveau mais elle était incapable de déceler ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. La brune détourna le regard semblant plus gênée.

«Vous avez raison...

-Je vais trouver une sortie.

-Faites... »

Emma scruta l'agent qui cacha ses joues dans son col et resserra les pans de sa veste. Elle écarta quelques mèches et reposa la compresse, croisant ce regard qui la fit déglutir bien malgré elle. Elle savait dans les grandes lignes ce qu'un tel froid prolongé en étant inactif pouvait avoir comme emprise sur le corps, surtout après un tel choc. Elle se rassurait comme elle pouvait, en se disant que les capacités de Regina l'aideraient sûrement à supporter cette brèche dans ses défenses, mais elle restait inquiète. Elle lui laissa la compresse et un autre stick et se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce avec sa propre lumière, cherchant une porte, une trappe, un mécanisme qui les sortirait de leur prison morbide.

« Alors Agent Mills parlez-moi de votre enfance, parce que votre réponse de tout à l'heure était légèrement… évasive.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire Swan, ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant.

-Vous avez une belle estime de votre vie dites-moi, ricana-t-elle tout en observant les outils d'embaumement.

-Je ne me sous-estime pas, je dis juste qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

-Où êtes-vous née ? Où avez-vous vécu ? Qui sont vos parents et comment êtes-vous arrivée dans Gaïa ? Pour quelle raison êtes vous allé en Europe ? J'ai plein de questions en tête Agent Mills.

-Gold m'a recrutée quand j'étais encore adolescente et mes visites étaient surtout professionnelles… »

Emma fut surprise par cette réponse, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Sa curiosité mise à rude épreuve, elle avait beaucoup de questions mais ne voulait pas brusquer la brune comprenant qu'elle se braquerait sûrement.

« Oh je ne pensais pas qu'il recrutait aussi tôt, vous deviez être exceptionnelle, dit-elle avec un sourire passant sa main sur la pierre froide.

-Sûrement…, souffla la brune.

-Et vos parents n'ont rien dit ?

-Ils… disons que ma mère voulait le meilleur pour moi et mon père… n'avait pas la capacité de réfuter cette décision… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réponds à vos questions stupides, soupira Regina, exténuée.

-Peut-être que vous voulez simplement en parler.

-Hum...

-Et où êtes-vous née alors ? Je vous vois bien venant d'un pays chaud, dit-elle d'un air enjoué pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère, alors qu'elle était penchée sur l'un des corps en train de l'examiner.

-Non… bien que j'ai des origines italiennes et porto-ricaines, je suis née dans l'Alaska, près du fleuve Yukon et c'est tout ce que vous saurez pour aujourd'hui... Commandant. » Répondit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

Emma haussa un sourcil, cette voix plus faible l'incita à se retourner. Elle posa ses yeux ronds vers la brune dont le teint était encore plus pâle et ses lèvres, généralement plus roses, avait légèrement bleuies.

« Regina, ouvrez les yeux et continuez de me parler !

-Je… je veux juste dormir un peu...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, pas ici, pas dans ce froid et dans votre état ! »

Emma s'était rapprochée pour la secouer, ce qui la réveilla un peu. Alors, dans le peu de lumière que diffusaient les sticks, deux ambres presque éteintes se posèrent sur elle.

« Je vais bien, Swan...

-Vous n'en avez pas l'air ! Parlez-moi de l'Alaska, ce doit être un bel endroit.

-Je ne connais que les montagnes… je ne veux pas parler de mon passé…

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à me dire, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas l'hiver. C'est assez surprenant puisque vous êtes née dans un pays froid.

-Justement, le froid… il faisait souvent froid même dans ma chambre… je crois… que je ne supporte pas le froid..., avoua-t-elle dans un frisson.

-Je comprends que vous n'aimiez pas... Mais, alors pourquoi n'avoir pas pris d'armure comme la mienne, vous me dites inconsciente mais vous n'êtes pas mieux !

-Nous ne devions pas rester aussi longtemps. Je ne savais pas que je serais aussi affaiblie et nous ne devions pas partir en expédition dans un temple nordique ou de je ne sais quel peuple...

-Les Géants de Glace, mais bon c'est tout comme vraisemblablement... Je dirais que vous vous surestimez surtout !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est de votre faute si je me retrouve dans cet état, cingla la brune lâchant par la suite un souffle d'air chaud qui montra le froid extérieur.

-Encore des remontrances ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de retrouver Elsa ? Je doute que ce soit seulement pour ma protection… j'ai cette étrange impression que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez en dire. »

Regina plongea profondément ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma, pensive, elle soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sec.

« Vous les avez connu où ? Demanda-t-elle dans un frisson plus important qui la contraignit à se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Pourquoi êtes-vous si mystérieuse ? Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous ne me dites rien ?! S'impatienta la blonde.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous les concernant. Je ne savais même pas que vous les connaissiez et que vous partagiez un passé commun... mais je vous ai retenue c'est vrai... étant donné que vos souvenirs sont troubles... je me demandais si… si vous étiez guidée par votre cœur ou votre tête, murmura-t-elle se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Qu'importe que ce soit mon cœur ou ma tête, je prends des risques pour ceux qui me sont chers... au moins une chose que je sais dans tout ce foutoir, finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Agir avec notre cœur nous rend faible…

-Je ne le pense pas, nous avons besoin des deux pour prendre la bonne décision. Ce qui me trouble le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a une part de mon passé dont je ne me souviens pas…

-C'est peut-être… mieux ainsi. » Conclut Regina, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Voyant ses yeux se refermer, petit à petit, et son bras tomber mollement sur sa cuisse, Emma la secoua à nouveau. Mais la brune perdit toute rigidité, partant dans les dangers d'un sommeil éternel.

« Regina restez avec moi ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Et merde ! »

La militaire enleva son gantelet mit deux doigts dans son cou sentant les battements de son cœur anormalement lent et posa une main sur sa joue pour prendre sa température. Cela dû surprendre la brune puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux légèrement et soupira d'aise.

« Votre main…

-Qu'il a-t-il ?

-Mmmh... elle est chaude… »

Emma réalisa que ses gantelets étaient de la même matière que toute son armure et non seulement, elle maintenait sa propre chaleur mais du coup, grâce à ça, elle avait assez chaud et pouvait la transmettre.

« Je ne sens plus mes doigts... » Murmura la brune.

La blonde enleva d'abord son autre gant et ceux de Regina pour lui serrer les mains et les réchauffer avec son souffle. L'agent l'observait avec des petits yeux mais les ferma, ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue et la douleur lancinante qui la faisait grimacer.

Elle avait besoin de plus, pour rééquilibrer sa température.

Ni une, ni deux, Emma enleva le haut de son armure : protections des bras, épaulières, torse. Elle ouvrit sa combinaison fine et frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur poignante du lieu puis attrapa un reste de lin qui traînait et qu'elle mit sur son dos rapidement. En brassière, les sticks au sol pour s'éclairer, elle redressa la brune, lui enleva sa veste et se stoppa lorsqu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir le haut de sa combinaison moulante.

« Bon... hum... mes excuses agent Mills mais ça marche mieux si c'est au minimum peau contre peau. »

Elle enleva alors le haut sentant ses joues s'échauffer à la vue du buste dénudé de la brune et l'installa le dos contre son torse une fois adossé au mur.

« Elle va vraiment me tuer... »

Regina tremblait tellement qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la manœuvre, ni même à la veste, ainsi qu'au reste de lin qui la couvrait et aux bras qui l'entouraient fortement. La militaire colla ses jambes à celle de la brune et posa ses mains comme elle put, troublée par cette promiscuité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cela suffirait à la réchauffer le temps qu'elle se repose et reprenne des forces, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée pour l'instant. Lui mettre sa propre armure n'y changerait rien, étant donné qu'elle était aussi froide qu'un glaçon. La chaleur humaine était alors la meilleure des solutions.

Les tremblements cessèrent au bout de quelques minutes et la brune se détendit contre le corps chaud d'Emma, dans un soupire d'aise. Sa tête se cala dans le creux de l'épaule de la blonde, la joue en partie contre sa peau, le front contre son cou. Sa plaie à la tête avait cessé de saigner mais elle n'en restait pas moins grave et Emma attrapa le reste de compresse pour l'appliquer une dernière fois. Elle pouvait l'observer du coin de l'œil, mais surtout sentir les effluves de parfums émanant de sa chevelure ébène. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette impression d'avoir déjà senti ce parfum par le passé, et ce n'était pas seulement le souvenir de l'odeur des pommes rouges printanière de son premier réveil.

C'était bien avant.

Elle ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Elle avait beau être dans un environnement qui n'était pas propice à ce genre de ressenti, elle se sentait étrangement apaisée partant dans un autre endroit, bien plus loin, bien plus lumineux, bien plus chaud.

 _Elle marcha discrètement vers l'arbre et se cacha derrière. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se pencha légèrement et vit celle qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Les longues mèches ébènes rassemblées sur le côté, la tète légèrement penchée vers l'avant, elle voyait le bout de sa plume bouger légèrement._

 _Emma se rapprocha à pas de loup, accroupie et passa ses bras sur les côtes de la belle brune pour les nouer sur son ventre. La jeune femme n'avait même pas sursauté et elle en était déçue. Une mine boudeuse, elle s'installa derrière elle, étendit ses jambes et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur son cou mais se retint._

 _« Tu as entendu mon arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Tu es aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, rétorqua la brune d'une voix amusée._

 _-De toute façon la porcelaine c'est moche. »_

 _Elle entendit un ricanement discret alors que la brune dodelina de la tête, tout en continuant d'écrire sur son calepin noir._

 _« Je ne cesserais d'être subjugué par ta répartie, ironisa la jeune femme entre ses bras._

 _-Et moi par tes expressions vielles d'un siècle, pouffa la blonde._

 _-Tu marques un point._

 _-Alors qu'est-ce que tu écris ?_

 _-Certaines choses que je ne veux pas oublier._

 _-Je peux lire ? »_

 _La plume se stoppa dans sa course frénétique, elle s'abaissa une dernière fois pour apposer le point final et le calepin se ferma dans un claquement sec._

 _« Un jour peut-être._

 _-Que caches-tu ?_

 _-Tellement de chose. »_

 _Elle enfouit son nez dans la chevelure brune pour en humer ce parfum si agréable. Elle aussi voulait se rappeler… à sa manière..._

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas sentie partir dans un sommeil léger et dans ce rêve étrange. Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de cette jeune femme mais cette sensation qu'elle la connaissait restait encore présente. Alors était-ce un souvenir ? Un simple rêve ? Elle posa ses yeux sur la beauté entre ses bras. Attendrie par cette femme pourtant si forte, mystérieuse et agaçante. Jamais, elle n'aurait su qu'un jour elle serait embarquée dans une telle histoire.

« Mais qui êtes-vous vraiment ? » Souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que dans l'attente d'une éventuelle réponse.

La chevelure de Regina chatouilla sa mâchoire et elle l'entendit dire quelques mots incompréhensibles, semblant profondément endormie. Elle se disait que bien que la brune soit puissante, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était aussi humaine, et au final la voir ainsi était un privilège. Mais pourquoi penser qu'agir avec son cœur était une faiblesse ? Regina s'était énervée quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Elle en déduisait que ces mots l'avait blessée, alors est-ce une erreur pour autant ? Pourquoi aurait-elle agi avec son cœur pour la ramener alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient même pas ? Au final était-ce seulement pour qu'elle sauve le monde ? Beaucoup trop de questions peuplaient son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre, son semblant de rêve n'arrangeait rien.

Son nom passa entre les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune et ce fut le gémissement qui l'incita à jouer de la situation.

« Regina ?

-Hum... mon beau miroir...

-Hein ? » Emma ouvrit de grand yeux et comprit que la brune devait rêver, cependant elle espérait avoir des réponses plus clair à ses prochaines questions. « Voila qu'elle se prend pour la Méchante Reine de Blanche Neige, ricana-t-elle avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ?

-Tu as pris ma plume et... Regina grogna quelque chose d'inaudible.

-Une plume, mais quel plume ? Demanda Emma. Je n'ai pas compris la suite, vous avez dit quoi ?

-Tu as croqué dans la pomme, s'exclama la brune.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui avez croqué la pomme agent Mills, il faut aussi que je vous embrasse pour vous réveiller ? Rit la blonde, gênée, non sans avoir le rouge aux joues alors qu'elle sentit Regina se blottir contre elle, montant sa température d'un cran.

-Eden... »

Encore ce lieu, mais qu'avait-il de si particulier pour qu'elle en parle de nouveau ? Et puis cette fameuse lettre d'Ingrid. Elle avait beau essayer de tout relier, il lui manquait beaucoup de chose pour combler les vides.

« Eden doit être l'un de ces lieux merveilleux que vous n'avez pas encore visité.

-Mmmh… Oui... Non…

-Quoi ? Oui ou non ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Emma sentit sa chaleur augmenter de plus belle. Regina s'était mise sur le côté, toujours entre ses jambes, et les yeux verts se posèrent sans pour autant l'éviter sur le décolleté plongeant de la brune. « Oh merde... »

Elle déglutit alors qu'un bras effleura ses côtes pour enrouler sa taille. Maintenant calée dans le cou de la blonde, Regina ne devait pas réaliser où elle était car elle déposa ses lèvres sur la peau échauffée d'Emma.

« Tu m'as manquée... » Murmura Regina d'une voix rauque, en continuant de déposer des baisers ci et là sur le cou du commandant remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire.

Emma souffla pour évacuer toute cette chaleur qui montait en elle au point de devenir un radiateur ambulant. Elle tenta de bouger légèrement pour ne plus sentir les lèvres de sa coéquipière sur sa peau, tandis que son cœur avait entrepris une course endiablée.

« Alors Eden est un coin merveilleux ? Retenta la blonde, frissonnant de plus belle au nouveau baiser qu'elle reçue dans le cou.

-Non... mais le jardin. » Souffla Regina d'une voix endormie cessant ses douces attentions pour se caler à nouveau contre elle.

La militaire savait, par cette réponse, qu'Eden était bien un lieu puisqu'il y avait un jardin apparemment, mais aussi que la femme entre ses bras le connaissait. S'il n'était pas merveilleux de prime abord et ni même la représentation du paradis, alors il n'en avait que le nom. Cette histoire de jardin la laissa perplexe tout comme le rapprochement de Regina et la mention de la plume ainsi que la pomme, elle devait faire un rêve bien étrange. Emma resta dans le silence quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quel est ce lieu ? » Regina ronchonna et trembla légèrement. La blonde attendait une réponse qui fut coupée par le grésillement de sa radio.

« _Em… gent Mil… entendez…_

-Vous êtes brouillés. Nous sommes coincées, dans une sorte de chambre funéraire…

-… _porte_ …

-Si c'est pour me dire de trouver une foutue sortie ça va pas m'aider, ragea l'officier avant d'appuyer sur le commutateur. Chambre funéraire, coincées.

-… _pass… salle centrale..._

-Anna, tu m'entends ?

-…

-Merde ! BORDEL ! » Hurla-t-elle, excédée.

Elle s'était retenue de jeter la radio à travers cette salle morbide, tandis que la femme entre ses bras se mit à bouger.

« Vous me faites mal au crâne à crier comme ça… » Bougonna la brune.

Elle sembla soudainement réaliser où elle était puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et leva lentement le menton croisant le regard d'Emma. Regina se redressa prestement l'air effaré.

« Vous en dites des choses quand vous dormez agent Mills, sourit la blonde, taquine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous dévêtir et de me… et…

-Et si on parlait de cette histoire de plume que je vous aurai prise, renchérit la blonde.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Regina ramena les pans de son haut alors qu'Emma fit de même et se redressa vers elle un sourire rempli de malice.

« Alors comme ça je vous ai manquée ? »

Dans la faible lumière elle vit le regard déstabilisé et les joues montrant une teinte différente. Elle avait envie de sourire au rougissement de la brune, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas sûre. En revanche, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Madame l'Iceberg dépourvue de sa répartie.

« Agent Mills ?

-Je... j'ai... j'étais inconsciente Swan ! Et je ne parlais pas de vous !

-Mais bien sûre, soupira Emma roulant des yeux avant d'étouffer un rire.

-Arrêtez de dire des inepties et expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Vous vous êtes fortement cognée et parce que vous avez trop tiré sur vos capacités, j'imagine, vous n'arriviez plus à supporter le froid et à équilibrer votre température, expliqua Emma tout en enfilant son armure sous les yeux scrutateurs de la brune. Vous étiez en risque d'hypothermie, alors je vous ai réchauffée… je suis surprise de voir que vous allez bien mieux...

\- Je crois que j'avais besoin de chaleur pour me ressourcer… le feu à toujours été mon élément... enfin c'est assez incroyable, argua-t-elle en refermant complètement son haut, passant ensuite ses doigts sur sa tempe douloureuse et son front.

-Eh bien… ne me croyez pas puisque cela semble inconcevable, soupira Emma déjà debout. Un simple merci suffirait…

-Parce que vous m'avez remerciée pour ce que j'ai fait peut-être ? » Cracha la brune, dédaigneuse.

Regina se leva et remit sa veste alors qu'Emma observait un point au hasard. Elle se détourna pour observer son acolyte remettre ses gants et refermer sa fermeture éclair.

« Merci.» Souffla enfin Emma, après ces quelques minutes de silence.

La brune s'interrompit dans ses mouvements, releva les yeux comme perdue dans ses pensées et se détourna vers Emma. L'officier était de trois quarts, n'osant pas la regarder directement dans les yeux. La blonde le pensait, mais pourtant elle ne savait pas si elle en était réellement heureuse, si au final c'était une chance d'être en vie ou un fardeau. C'était forcément une chance... Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées moroses et se rapprocha de la table, qui servait sûrement à préparer les corps pour l'embaument. Un bout de lin au sol l'attira, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant. Elle s'accroupit et tira dessus mais remarqua qu'il était pris sous la table en pierre. Une fois relevée, elle poussa de toutes ses forces et la table bougea légèrement.

« Il y a un passage, venez m'aider ! »

Regina opina et se rapprocha pour poser ses mains sur la table, puis les deux femmes poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. La table laissa alors la place à un passage vers un sombre escalier.

« Cela doit mener vers la salle centrale…, suggéra la brune.

-De toute façon c'est le seul chemin. »

Emma reprit son stick puis s'engagea dans l'ouverture, Regina l'arrêta et semblait pensive.

« Merci pour... enfin... ce que vous avez fait... »

La blonde lui fit un sourire timide, exprimant sa gratitude. Au final, avec le temps, elle arriverait à abaisser quelques barrières et peut-être à avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Après quelques minutes à descendre des marches et suivre un couloir étroit, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui n'était autre que celle où trônait la grande statue de Hel. La salle pourtant profonde et normalement obscure, était illuminée par de nombreux flambeaux. Elle remarqua neufs lignes d'eau qui se déversaient depuis le plafond dans des canaux vers le centre de la salle. Représentant, d'après le discours d'Anna, les neufs mondes infernaux.

Étrange de voir que la température avait encore changé à cet endroit.

Si Emma avait quelques connaissances en antiquité égyptienne et grecque elle en avait moins pour ce qui était des Viking et des dieux nordiques. La Géante Hel était plutôt particulière et ne ressemblait en rien à ces homologues Égyptiens, Grecques et Romains dépeins comme plutôt agréable à regarder ou avec des figures animales. Même Hadès, dieux des enfers, ou Osiris, maître de l'au-delà présidant le tribunal des défunts, n'avaient pas un visage repoussant.

Sur cette représentation, Hel était assise sur un trône de pierre. Vêtue d'une cape et d'une robe, elle portait un sablier dans la main droite et un crâne dans une main gauche squelettique. Son visage était en partie caché sous une capuche imposante. Des traits féminins où l'on pouvait apercevoir un côté plus lumineux et un autre plus décharné. À la fois morte et vivante, cette déesse formait un curieux paradoxe.

En scrutant la pièce, elle remarqua le fameux coffre aux inscriptions écrites dans la langue des géants et, de ce fait, illisibles.

En outre, Elsa avait disparu.

« Anna, tu m'entends ?

- _Par la déesse, j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivées quelque chose !_

-Un petit contretemps mais tout va bien maintenant. Nous sommes à l'intérieur.

- _Très bien, il doit y avoir un ancien mécanisme d'ouverture, près de la porte._ »

Regina s'était déjà rapprochée d'un imposant et vieux mécanisme de poulie et rouage. Emma l'approcha au moment où celle-ci actionna un levier. Celui-ci enclencha le mécanisme et fit se mouvoir les rouages entre eux dans un bruit de grincement sinistre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et laissa entrer Anna, soucieuse, et Graham dont le sourire montrait la joie de ces retrouvailles.

« Agent Mills vous allez bien ? Interrogea le brun en constatant sa blessure à la tête.

-Je vais bien, merci Graham. » Rassura Regina avec un sourire, d'une voix cordiale ne voyant pas le regard scrutateur d'Emma, passant de l'un à l'autre.

Anna échangea quelques mots et un sourire avec son amie puis la dépassa, suivit par le reste du groupe vers le centre. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à cacher son angoisse et son incompréhension, se caractérisant notamment par des tremblements et un air hagard. Emma posa une main sur son épaule, mais même ce geste ne semblait pas apaiser la jeune femme.

« Elsa… elle devrait être là… je ne comprends pas…

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? Peut-être qu'elle a pu sortir...

-Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu... elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la glace, elle... s'interrompit Anna la gorge serrée par les sanglots, les larmes aux yeux.

-Chère enfant, ne pleurez pas. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi mais un recommencement. » Scanda une voix féminine imposante et paradoxalement douce voire même mélodieuse.

Emma attira son amie à elle tandis qu'une ombre émergea de derrière la statue de la Géante. La main squelettique effleura le trône, où les ongles décharnés crissèrent contre la pierre. L'ombre grande et fine entra dans la lueur des torches pour se montrer aux yeux des nouveaux venus. Le profil qui leur apparut était celui d'une femme à la beauté lunaire. Un teint pâle, une bouche fine et rose, un iris d'un bleu limpide et des cheveux raides et fins d'un blond presque blanc longeant son corps jusqu'à sa taille. Vêtue d'une cape et d'une longue robe, toutes deux sombre, dotée d'une grande capuche qui pendait dans son dos.

L'idée que cette beauté scandinave, dont le visage dégageait une étrange douceur, puisse être la personnification même de la Géante Hel traversa l'esprit d'Emma. Au vue du regard de son amie, Anna avait eu la même déduction.

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Pourtant, quand cette femme se tourna et leur fit face avec un sourire large, voire sadique, jubilant sûrement de l'effroi qui se dépeignit sur leur visage, Emma crut rêver.

L'autre moitié de son visage était rongé par la mort, des lambeaux de peau, un squelette presque visible et un globe oculaire dans son orbite qu'aucune paupière ne cachait.

Non elle n'était pas dans un rêve, mais plutôt dans un cauchemar.

* * *

La représentation de Hel est différente selon les textes, mais celle que je donne est la plus connue. Certains disaient qu'elle n'était pas belle malgré son côté vivant et plus lumineux, mais j'ai vu aussi dans d'autres écris que sa beauté était aussi grande que sa laideur. Elle était vue comme étant la douce Hel, d'où cette voix.

* * *

 **Bon bah pour le coup on rentre dans un univers mythologique et j'espère que cela vous plait ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello ami(e)s lectrices et lecteurs :)**

 **Ma vie étant dernièrement en plein chamboulement je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt. J'aurai pu attendre Mardi et c'est ce que je devais faire à la base, mais j'avais envie de partager ce chapitre avec vous et je dois dire que j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Bref je ne vais pas raconter ma life je ne suis pas la seule, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Je pense fort aux niçois notamment :(**

Guest 1 : **Mais de rien ;p**

Guest 2 : **J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçu de ne pas avoir eu la mise à jour de mercredi, mais ravie que tu sois toujours là ;)**

Luna Swan-Mills : **C'est clair, c'est à se créer de vrais cauchemars ^^ Contente que tu adhères alors !**

 **Merci aussi aux nouvelles venues :) Cela fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai pris la peine de vous répondre tout de même, du moins je ne pense pas avoir oublié qui que ce soit ^^**

 **J'arrête de blablater et voici la suite avec pleiiin d'explications :p (Et de l'action aussi ^^)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_ _ **  
**_

.

Depuis son retour parmi les vivants, Emma avait enchaîné les découvertes. Entre sa mort, sa résurrection, Gaïa et ses agents, l'Essence Noire, la disparition des colons, ce temple et maintenant la vision en chair et en os d'une déesse de la mort. Sans oublier cette voix qu'elle était seule à entendre et qui avait l'air de la guider...

Que pouvait-elle découvrir encore dans ce monde, dans cette galaxie ? Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique à tout cela.

Une brume blanche avait envahi le lieu sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, rendant l'atmosphère plus obscure et morbide. Cette apparition ne cessait de les épier, sans montrer une réelle animosité, mais plutôt amusée par cet effroi qu'elle avait provoqué.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et tous frissonnèrent en apercevant le molosse au pelage sombre sortir à son tour de derrière la statue. L'énorme bête aux crocs acérés s'arrêta auprès de la déesse dont la main squelettique se perdit dans son pelage souillé par ce qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à du sang. Des griffes surdimensionnées, un collier de pique où pendaient des bouts de chaines massives et des yeux rougeoyants. Ce chien avait tout l'air d'un monstre infernal.

« Garm, le chien de Niflheim » Souffla alors Anna d'une voix tremblante.

Le chien dut se reconnaitre puisque ses yeux rouges la fixèrent intensément.

Si Anna était aussi effarée qu'Emma, Regina semblait pensive mais peu choquée par ces apparitions. Graham quant à lui avait entrouvert la bouche et ne semblait pas en revenir.

« Je dois bien avouer que les humains sont particulièrement têtus et plutôt téméraires. Pourtant je pensais que cette mise en garde serait suffisante pour que vous ne reveniez pas en ce lieu, parla enfin la déesse, d'une voix plus sombre.

-Vous êtes… la géante et déesse Hel ? Interrogea la jeune chercheuse, éberluée.

-A votre avis chère enfant.

-Vous êtes une illusion ?

-Oh ! Tu entends Garm ? Nous ne serions que des illusions ? »

L'effroyable chien aussi gros qu'un ours retroussa ses babines, grognant, menaçant au point de faire trembler le sol et de leurs glacer les os. Il se détacha de sa maitresse et avança d'un pas lourd vers eux reniflant avec dédain. Les quatre membres du groupe s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés mais le chien s'arrêta et les contourna sans pour autant détourner le regard.

Leur donnant l'impression d'être une bande de brebis encerclée par un loup.

« Mais... comment ce fait-il que nous puissions vous voir ? Reprit Anna.

-Parce que je vous le permets.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Regina, intriguée.

-Dans mon royaume. Du moins dans l'une des antichambres qui me permet de passer d'un monde à un autre, afin de recueillir les âmes des défunts.

-Mon amie était là, emprisonnée dans la glace... » Informa Anna, tremblante.

Garm réapparut du côté de Regina et la frôla avant de la fixer de ses yeux rouges. Emma était encore surprise de voir un tel sang froid de la part de l'agent Mills. Cette dernière défia le chien énorme du regard sans même trembler une seule seconde. L'échange était troublant et, la blonde aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa coéquipière. Le chien dévisagea la brune puis regarda Emma et se détourna pour aller s'allonger auprès de la géante.

« Donc... votre amie..., souffla la déesse. Ce petit tour n'était pas de mon fait, mais celui de mon père Loki. Bien qu'il ait mis ce piège il y a des millénaires, pour protéger un objet précieux. Ils aimaient s'amuser...

-Alors les dieux existent..., souffla Graham d'une voix éraillées.

-Tout est relatif mon cher. Les Neuf royaumes* de l'univers ont existé et certains ont perduré, Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Jotunheim comprenant cette planète malgré la disparition des géants. Mais aussi Nidavellir dont les descendants se trouvent être les Neirns de la planète Narok, Svartalfheim, mais aussi les enfants de Muspell avec la planète Vulcain des Dagnis et Niflheim, un monde bien plus grand qu'on ne le pense. Ces mondes ne pouvaient être atteints pour la plupart que par le Bifröst, une sorte de porte, vu par les humains comme un pont, gardé par le dieu Heimdall. Il y a des décennies de cela, la Terre, neuvième monde que l'on appelait Midgard, encore jeune et insouciante, y était reliée.

-Nous l'aurions su si l'un de vous était venu sur Terre..., s'empressa de réfuter Anna.

-Vous pensez vraiment que nous étions visibles ?

-Je ne sais pas… enfin...

-Vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence d'autre espèce, d'autre monde, avant de pouvoir explorer l'univers ! Si vous voulez en savoir plus alors ne me coupez pas ! » Interrompit la géante, irritée.

Anna baissa les yeux, penaude.

« Après le Ragnarok ou le « Crépuscule des Dieux », grande guerre entre l'armée d'Odin, le chef des Ases ou dieux principaux, et l'armée de Loki, devenu le chef des Géants, le Bifröst a, entre autre, été détruit pour votre survie. Il ne reste aujourd'hui que les quelques descendants et ceux qui dirigent désormais le royaume des morts, seul vestige des dieux et des géants.

-Mais pourtant... je croyais les dieux immortels, intervint Graham, bouche bée.

-Certains de vos dieux si présomptueux, peut-être, mais en ce qui nous concerne nous sommes une civilisation de guerrier et de sorcier avant tout. Notre force, notre puissance ou nos ruses, nous ont values de vivre éternellement, de ne pas vieillir et mourir comme vos vies si frêles. En revanche nous étions mortels.

-Alors contrairement aux dieux Egyptien et Grecque par exemple vous-même pouvait être tué ? Demanda Anna, intriguée par les mots de la déesse.

-Vouloir tuer la mort est… totalement absurde ma chère enfant, répondit-elle d'une voix caverneuse. Vos dieux étaient peut-être immortels mais ils ont aujourd'hui disparus hormis certains comme Anubis*. Ou bien Seth* et ce vieux Charon* qui se disputent la fameuse barque qui mène à nos portes. Une fois que l'âme a passé le pont Giallarbru, gardé par mon très cher Garm et ma douce Módgud, la géante mystérieuse, alors elle doit encore passer l'épreuve du jugement.

-Alors même mort on ne s'arrête jamais de passer des épreuves... » Réalisa Graham l'air pensif.

Emma avait envie de répondre que ce n'était pas le cas. Que la mort n'était faite que d'un vide obscure, que l'on ne voyait que la succession de souvenirs s'entremêlant entre eux, mais même là elle ne savait pas. Peut-être que son éveil l'avait renvoyée dans le vide, mais qu'avant cela son âme s'était perdue dans le royaume des morts. Elle voulait lui poser des questions, mais le simple fait de parler à une déesse et de devoir croire à tout cela, la rendit muette.

« L'âme attend l'heure de sa réincarnation, dérive tant qu'elle n'a pas fini d'accomplir sa destinée ou se perd dans les tréfonds.

-Mais mon amie…elle... elle n'est pas morte, reprit Anna.

-Pas tout à fait, précisa Hel, un furtif sourire en coin.

-Comment ça pas tout à fait ? »

Hel resta silencieuse observant avec attention son interlocutrice, puis ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Emma. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle croisa ce regard perçant et limpide. Ce frisson n'était pas dû au froid, à cette laideur qui recouvrait une partie de son visage mais à une sensation désagréable, et bien plus profonde. Comme si Hel était en train de la sonder de l'intérieur.

« Répondez ! S'impatienta Anna.

-Vous êtes impétueuse, vous exigez des réponses mais vous oubliez où vous êtes chère enfant, pesta-t-elle, suivit par le grognement de Garm, qu'elle calma d'une caresse.

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte ! Où est-elle ? s'écria presque la jeune femme, faisant fi du danger.

-Votre instinct est affuté et en effet elle n'est pas tout à fait morte mais son âme m'appartient. Et nous autres nous n'aimons guère perdre des âmes. » Souffla la déesse d'une voix plus envoutante, détournant les yeux vers Regina.

Emma suivait des yeux la scène. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se jouait entre l'agent et la géante tout comme le chien plus tôt. Bien que Regina soutenait son regard en fronçant les sourcils, elle resta silencieuse et d'une rigidité à faire peur.

« Non… je ne veux pas le croire... souffla la jeune rousse.

-Ne le croyez pas ma chère, toujours est-il que votre amie résiste plutôt bien au monde glacial dans lequel nous autre évoluons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je vois et sais beaucoup de chose sur les âmes. Les humains sont des livres ouvert et j'ai été surprise de constater que votre amie à en elle, l'âme d'une Valkyrie, ces guerrières nordiques qui ont parcourut les champs de bataille de votre monde durant vos guerres, afin de prendre les âmes des soldats pour les emmener dans le Valhalla, les préparant au Ragnarok. Ce qui explique que le froid reste un élément qui lui convient particulièrement, bien qu'elle reste humaine. En revanche, je peux voir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir une âme particulière, dit-elle les yeux de nouveau dans ceux d'Emma.

-De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Regina alors qu'elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard perçant de la déesse.

-De vous, répondit Hel à l'intention de la brune, mais aussi de votre amie. »

En un battement de cil, la déesse s'était rapprochée d'Emma. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas pris la parole, et pour cause elle ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge s'était serrée, son cœur tapait fortement dans sa poitrine jusqu'à résonner à ses tympans.

« Vous ne devriez pas être parmi les vivants. »

Emma déglutit sentant la fraîcheur d'une main étrangement douce sur sa joue. Hel disait vrai, mais son cœur battait, elle vivait. En revanche, comment son âme avait-elle pu regagner le monde des vivants ?

« Cependant, elle est en vie et vous n'avez aucun droit sur son âme, argua la voix froide de Regina, repoussant Emma afin de l'éloigner et de s'interposer créant une sorte de barrière gravitationnelle argentée, entre elle et la déesse, tout en la défiant d'un regard bien plus sombre.

-Une barrière, ricana Hel effleurant le voile argenté de ses ongles créant des vagues comme à la surface d'une étendue d'eau.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre mais pour reprendre Elsa, intervient Anna. Ensuite nous partirons !

-Le coût d'une vie est élevé. Même si elle n'est pas complètement morte, elle a fait l'erreur de pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire, de toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Pour vous la rendre, j'ai besoin d'une âme qui la remplace. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus sombre plongeant ses doigts au travers du voile.

Emma sentit quelque chose hérisser son dos et savait désormais que ce n'était autre que le pouvoir de Regina qui remplissait l'air autour d'elle. Certains cailloux au sol, s'élevaient avec la gravité. Alors elle allait poser une main sur l'épaule de l'agent, tout simplement parce que son instinct lui disait que c'était une erreur de provoquer une déesse, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La barrière disparut et une onde puissante s'échappa de la brune faisant reculer d'un pas la géante. La douceur auparavant visible sur la partie lumineuse et vivante de Hel se mua en une colère bien plus sombre. Garm se leva d'un bon plus menaçant que jamais.

« Vous profanez mon sanctuaire par deux fois, vous exigez des réponses et maintenant vous osez me défier ! S'insurgea-t-elle d'une voix imposante, levant sa main décharnée vers Regina. Vous, les Hommes, êtes assez fou pour croire que vous pouvez défier ce qui vous dépasse. Je me souviens de votre âme, femme aux yeux ambrés. Il est vrai qu'elle est grande et belle, aussi sombre soit-elle. Mais votre âme ne régie pas la faiblesse de votre corps et celui-ci, même entrainé, préfère de loin l'air chaud que ce froid qui a faillit vous coûter la vie. Et cette fois personne ne sera là pour vous ramenez. » Argua-t-elle d'une voix gutturale.

Emma sentit l'air se refroidir. Elle vit effarée la brune trembler et se tenir les bras, le souffle qui s'extériorisait d'entre ses lèvres montrait le froid qui se faufilait sur sa peau et dans son corps.

« Je… ne vous la... laisserai pas, affirma l'agent.

-Je le sais bien et je me demande bien pourquoi, sourit la géante.

-Ce… n'était pas... son destin… de mourir…, souffla la brune, de plus en plus tremblante serrant les dents afin de reprendre le dessus, en vain, il lui manquait cette petite flamme qui déclencherait son pouvoir.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Seules les fileuses du destin savent qui doit vivre où mourir.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous défier, s'interposa Emma, sortant de son mutisme, les battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapide. Je suis en vie c'est un fait qui ne peut être changé tant que mon cœur battra et, même si je ne comprends pas tout, mon âme a repris sa place. Laissez-la ! »

Regina défiait toujours la déesse du regard, malgré l'ascendant qu'elle subissait. Emma se rapprocha d'un pas et eut juste le temps de poser une main sur le bras de la brune pour la retenir, tandis que Regina s'affaissa, bien malgré elle, un genou à terre. Graham se rapprocha à son tour mais Garm bondit et attrapa son bras qu'il enserra dans sa gueule monstrueuse. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre tandis que le rugissement guttural de l'agent se réverbéra sur les parois de la salle. Anna tenta de s'interposer mais le chien ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie, et se fit plus hargneux.

« Arrêtez ! » S'écria Emma face à cette scène tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

Un filament argenté passa dans ses yeux, une vague de chaleur l'enivra de toute part et une onde s'échappa de ses doigts. Alors, une lumière vive éclaira le visage de la déesse dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Hel observait, interdite, sa main squelettique se recouvrir d'une peau laiteuse comme le reste de son corps, elle relâcha Regina tandis que celle-ci était toujours soutenue par Emma et reprenait des couleurs. Garm se calma d'un coup et relâcha sa proie délicatement, puis observa sa maitresse alors qu'elle posait ses doigts sur son visage auparavant décharné. Emma n'en revenait pas, durant quelques secondes Hel n'était plus touchée par la mort mais son visage entier était aussi beau que son côté lumineux, avant de redevenir comme avant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Anna soutenir Graham et attraper rapidement de quoi le soigner. La rousse s'empressa de lui faire un garrot et une attelle avec l'équipement médical qu'ils avaient emporté.

« Intéressant, dit Hel en regardant sa main se décharner à nouveau.

-Que... que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la blonde sous le regard intrigué de Regina.

-Je savais que vous aviez une âme particulière, mais en réalité c'est bien plus que cela.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je ne peux rien vous apprendre de plus, mais un jour vous comprendrez à quel point vos âmes sont liées par le fil du destin.» Affirma la déesse en observant les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.

La géante appela son chien dont la gueule était encore ensanglantée et fit un mouvement de la main, pour faire apparaitre le corps inerte d'Elsa, soutenu par son bras squelettique. La grande blonde avait un teint blafard et inquiétant, mais le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine montrait qu'elle était en vie.

« Votre amie n'a pas sa place ici alors qu'elle s'en aille, tout comme vous. Je ne demande rien en échange… pour cette fois. »

Emma s'avança pour prendre Elsa des bras de Hel, non sans surveiller le chien assis à ses côtés. Anna s'empressa de prendre la main froide de la blonde endormie et souffla un timide « merci » pour la déesse avant de prendre la relève avec Regina. La géante roula des yeux et les observa, avant de leur tourner le dos, suivit de près par son chien.

« Attendez ! »

La voix d'Emma, alors plus forte, arrêta Hel et Garm. Celle-ci se détourna de façon à ne montrer que sa beauté.

« Même si vous ne vous intéressez pas aux vivants, connaissez-vous au moins l'Essence Noire ? »

Hel haussa un sourcil et sourit faiblement.

« Je la connais dans sa forme actuelle, même si je ne connais pas l'hôte qu'elle a choisi. Sa forme originelle est bien plus vieille que les dieux d'Ásgard ou de Vanaheim, l'hôte précédent est à l'origine du Crépuscule des Dieux. Que voulez-vous savoir, au juste ?

-Peut-elle vraiment nous détruire comme elle vous a détruit ? Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Est-ce qu'elle est la cause du brouillard qui a emporté la colonie de cette planète ?

\- Je ne peux donner ses raisons exactes, mais elle veut proliférer les Ténèbres pour chasser la Lumière. Pour ce qui est de ce brouillard, que vous mentionnez, je pense que vous aurez vous-même les réponses avec le temps.

-Vous ne voulez pas nous aider ? Vous avez parlé du pont et de notre survie après votre guerre, alors vous n'allez pas la laisser recommencer ! Nous avons besoin de votre savoir ! » Tenta la blonde, bien que peu sûre d'elle.

Hel soupira et sembla pensive. Elle fit un mouvement du poignet et le coffre au pied de la statue s'entrouvrit.

« Sachez que la vie et la mort sont liées tout comme la lumière et l'ombre. L'Essence Noire est un fléau de notre passé. Nous avons essayé de vous sauver en restant invisibles et méconnus, mais désormais vous êtes complètement seuls, même Odin* ne pourra vous aider. Néanmoins, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes en vie. Les Nornes*, notamment Skuld qui voit le futur, m'en ont vaguement parlé. J'étais désireuse de vous rencontrer, et ce que j'ai vu m'a convaincue. Ce présent devrait vous aider, son détenteur n'en a plus l'utilité. Mais vous ne pourrez vous en servir comme arme. Cependant, il faudra faire preuve de ruse car l'Essence Noire rode et je pense qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec vous. »

Emma observa Hel et Garm s'en aller dans la pénombre et disparaître. La brume s'évapora ravivant les flammes des flambeaux qui ramenèrent un peu de chaleur. Elle s'approcha du coffre et l'ouvrit pour apercevoir un marteau gravé d'inscription nordique.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est Mjöllnir, le marteau légendaire de Thor*, informa Anna qui s'était rapprochée d'elle accompagnée de Regina soutenant Elsa, alors que Graham se tenait un peu plus loin.

-Comment cela peut-il nous aider si on ne peut l'utiliser comme une arme ? Demanda Emma, interdite.

-Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre trouvera son utilité.

-Nous devons retourner sur Cronos, Graham et votre amie ont besoin de soins. Je connais quelqu'un qui en saura plus, conclut la brune.

-Hum… il est temps de partir. » Confirma Emma, pensive

Elle posa sa main sur le marteau, celui-ci s'amenuisa puis s'allégea pour qu'elle puisse le prendre et le mettre à sa ceinture. En effet ce marteau n'était plus l'arme dévastatrice qu'il fut jadis dans les légendes scandinaves.

Mais Emma avait du mal à savoir ce qui était vrai dans toutes ces légendes, car les barrières du réel avaient été brisées.

Ils quittèrent ce lieu non sans un certain frisson, sentant toujours le regard de la géante et les yeux rouges de Garm peser sur eux. Emma avait encore plus de questions en tête, se jurant d'avoir ses réponses, tôt ou tard.

.

La nuit était tombée sur Skadi, quand ils prirent la navette pour retourner à la station mère. Les mines n'étaient pas enjouées, le silence était pesant et personne n'osait se regarder, comme si toutes ces révélations les avaient mis dans une situation plus que gênante. Il est vrai qu'apprendre que les dieux existaient, d'une certaine façon, et notamment qu'elle-même était vraisemblablement lié à l'agent Mills laissa Emma de plus en plus perplexe. Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir lésé par cette histoire, peut-être un peu plus que les autres. De plus, la fatigue, les blessures physiques et les émotions de cette journée contribuaient à ce mutisme.

Arrivés sur Cronos, le Dr Whale et son équipe prirent Elsa pour l'emmener en soins intensifs. Des infirmiers affluèrent autour des quatre rescapés, afin de soigner leurs blessures. Anna se laissa guider avec les autres dans une grande salle de soin, mais ne resta pas bien longtemps pour se rendre en soin intensif. Une fois sur leur lit respectif, Emma sursauta au rugissement, parsemé d'insultes - à en faire rougir la mère supérieur d'un couvent -, que lança l'agent Humbert dans la pièce d'à côté. D'après ce qu'elle voyait et de ce que lui avait expliqué une infirmière, un médecin était en train de ressouder ses os grâce aux lasers. Le jeune homme revint après quelques minutes la mine abattu, et s'assit sur un lit auprès d'Emma. L'infirmière, une certaine Penny Fresh plutôt âgé, s'approcha et lui tendit un verre avec une mixture verdâtre peu ragoutante.

« C'est pour vos ligaments et muscles, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain vous serez comme neuf. » Lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire étincelant, alors que Graham avait failli vomir l'entièreté du verre sur elle.

En revanche, Regina était auscultée par une jeune infirmière, nommée Astrid et plutôt patiente. Celle-ci devait supporter la mine renfrognée de la brune qui ne cessait de l'envoyer sur les roses, tandis que la jeune femme essayait de soigner sa plaie à la tête. Emma l'observait et s'amusait de voir l'infirmière ronchonner contre l'agent, l'intimant de rester calme sinon elle lui donnerait un anesthésiant de cheval. La militaire se retint de rire à cette dernière remarque, qui ne manqua pas d'offusquer la patiente. Emma n'avait pas vraiment de grosses blessures, les quelques éraflures et courbatures furent rapidement soignées. Elle fit un signe à Regina puis Graham et se dirigea vers le centre d'appel afin de faire son rapport à Gold. Fort heureusement la petite visite avant leur départ sur Skadi, l'aidait à se retrouver dans cette immense station.

Arrivée devant le tableau de commande, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Gold. Elle n'avait même pas pris de décision concernant son « entrée » ou non, dans l'organisation Gaïa. Ses principes lui disaient de ne pas le faire mais sa curiosité dévorante prenait le pas sur le reste.

Qui devait-elle croire ?

« Commandant Swan, vous êtes rentrée de votre mission ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Si on peut dire, grogna la blonde, droite comme un I, les mains dans le dos.

-Racontez-moi. »

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, quoi dire ou ne pas dire même si tôt ou tard - si ce n'était pas par elle - il aurait les informations par le biais de Regina. Elle se mit à tout lui raconter, passant par Anna et les robots, la brume puis le brouillard ainsi que leur périple dans le Temple pour sauver Elsa, pour finir sur l'apparition de Hel et Garm. Elle omit volontairement, la voix qu'elle avait entendu et ce qu'elle avait fait contre la déesse, mais aussi de parler du marteau qu'elle avait laissé à Anna afin qu'elle l'observe de plus près. A la fin de son discours elle attendit, les bras croisés, la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Et bien tout cela est très surprenant, autant cette étrange brume qui est apparue dans les autres colonies, que l'apparition de cette déesse. Mais je dois dire que ce qui vous entoure, tient de l'impossible.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-A l'origine ramener les morts à la vie est infaisable, répondit Gold, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je savais que l'Agent Mills y arriverait, même si cette dernière n'a pas voulu tout me dire. Dans tous les cas, vous me démontrez que je ne regrette pas mon choix. Hel ne vous a rien dit de plus sur l'Essence Noire ?

-Non.

-C'est bien dommage, sachant que d'après ses dires cette civilisation que l'on pensait seulement légendaire a subit la puissance de cette chose. Et vous n'avez rien trouvé d'intéressant là-bas ?

-Non plus, mentit-elle, voyant l'air suspicieux de Gold.

-Très bien. Vous ai-je convaincue du bien fondé de notre œuvre, Commandant ?

-Je dois avouer qu'il y a beaucoup de chose étrange dans cette histoire et que cela m'intrigue, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Saviez-vous que je connaissais Anna et Elsa ?

-Oh nos deux rescapés ? Les Sanders il me semble, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui.

-Et bien non, je ne le savais pas et c'est un curieux hasard. » Sourit-il.

Comme le matin même, Gold restait mystérieux au point qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il disait vrai. Cela en devenait une torture de ne pas en savoir plus, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Mais soyez sûre que nous prendront soin d'Elsa Sanders jusqu'à son réveil et si la jeune Anna désire vous suivre dans votre quête je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Elle ne vous fait pas confiance.

-Tout comme vous.

-Oui.

-Que dois-je faire alors pour que vous me croyiez ?

-Me répondre. Qu'entendiez-vous par « _je peux vous ouvrir les portes de votre passé_ » ?

-Oh ça… vous n'êtes pas prête.

-Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance si vous restez si mystérieux ? » S'insurgea Emma.

Elle avait décidé de mettre carte sur table, d'en savoir plus car elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce flou constant.

Gold l'observa, il semblait la jauger, réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il tourna sa canne entre ses doigts et tapa le sol avec.

« Ingrid Frost. Ce nom vous parle ?

-Oui… mais…

-Ingrid était médecin au sein de l'organisation Gaïa. » Emma écarquilla les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle réalisa qu'en vérité elle avait toujours été liée à Gaïa. Mais à quel point ? « Lorsque nous avons commencé à suivre vos exploits, Ingrid ne faisait plus partie depuis longtemps de notre organisation, elle avait disparue. Cependant, quand nous vous avons trouvée dans les restes de votre vaisseau, il était impératif que vous ne mouriez pas. Vous étiez… êtes, rectifia Gold, un symbole. Lors de la mise en place du projet Lazare et donc des diverses opérations pour vous reconstruire, l'Agent Mills et le Dr Whale sont tombés sur une sorte de parasite synthétique qui se trouvait dans votre cerveau, influant sur vos neurotransmetteurs.

-Un parasite synthétique ?

-Invisible lors de radio. Vous aviez dû l'ingérer via une pilule ou éventuellement une injection veineuse. Une fois dans votre organisme le parasite se loge dans le cerveau. C'est sûrement cela qui a bloqué vos capacités mais aussi vos souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt avec vous et qu'on vous l'enlève.

-Il suffit juste qu'il soit dans le cerveau ? Mais... d'ailleurs vous devez savoir d'où viennent ces capacités ?

-Certains humains sont plus évolués que d'autre, lança-t-il, mystérieusement, agaçant un peu plus Emma. En ce qui concerne le parasite, une fois en place il lui faut un déclencheur sensoriel. Un mot, un geste, une odeur quelque chose qui se rapporte à ce que l'on souhaite oublier…où qu'une personne veut nous faire oublier.

-Vous dites qu'une personne m'a fait ça ?

-Je le pense en effet. Ingrid Frost est celle qui a créé ces bloqueurs sans mon autorisation. J'ai beau surveiller mes agents certains m'échappent.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? » Demanda la blonde, surprise par ces révélations.

Il y en avait trop, elle avait la tête qui allait exploser et pourtant la curiosité l'emportait. Elle se sentit soudainement fatiguée, elle voulait dormir, elle voulait fermer les yeux et se réveiller le jour de son anniversaire, il y a plus de deux ans, dans la cabine de son vaisseau.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Vous ne me dites pas tout !

-Je vous dis tout ce que je sais.

-Et quel était le déclencheur ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir répondre à ces questions, Comandant. »

Elle était presque sûre qu'il y avait un rapport avec ce mot : Eden. Mais comment le savoir sans le demander à la concernée, qui avait vraisemblablement disparue. Gold devait en savoir plus mais une migraine la prenait et elle voulait au plus vite rompre la discussion.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas retrouvé la mémoire, si vous me l'avez enlevé ?

-Elle reviendra avec le temps, répondit-il. Je vous sens épuisée, allez dormir car demain sera un nouveau jour. La nuit porte conseil et je pense que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision, pour vous, pour l'humanité. »

Emma était de nouveau seule, face au mur, elle retourna près des salles de soin et remarqua que Regina ainsi que Graham n'y étaient plus. Elle croisa Whale et celui-ci lui donna la direction de la chambre de soins intensifs. Anna y était encore veillant patiemment sur Elsa. Assise sur un tabouret, elle tenait sa main et l'observait soucieuse. La grande blonde était entourée par les machines, des tubes et des bips sonores qui firent frissonner Emma, se rappelant de son propre réveil.

« Hey… souffla-t-elle à son amie.

-Emma tu es là ! Le Dr Whale m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos et de se réchauffer, son corps est résistant mais il ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller …

-Whale fait partie du projet qui m'a ramenée à la vie, alors il s'occupera bien d'Elsa. Je sais que tu ne leur fais pas confiance mais…

-Je te fais confiance, coupa Anna. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été tuée… Comment ? Qui ?

-Un vaisseau inconnu a détruit le mien. Regina faisait aussi partie du projet…

-Oh… c'est fou que tu sois là, mais pour ça je la remercie. Même là-bas elle aurait tout fait pour te protéger… d'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas ça troublant qu'une personne que tu ne connais pas fasse autant pour toi ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi tu sais… » Avoua-t-elle, pensive. Le regard perdu dans le vague elle sentait qu'Anna l'observait, pourtant elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. « Ils veulent sauver l'humanité de cette Essence Noire, ils veulent comprendre, tout comme moi, ce que la Coalition ne veut pas voir. Mais crois-tu qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… je…

-Emma tu as le temps de prendre la bonne décision. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, la Coalition ne s'aventurera pas dans le vent et Gaïa à l'air d'en savoir un peu plus. Regina a dit qu'une personne en saurait davantage sur le marteau, c'est un début car moi-même je ne connais que la légende. Si tu décides de leur laisser une chance… je te suivrais mais dans les deux choix tu prends un risque. Le risque de tout perdre…

-J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup… mais tu as sans doute raison.

-Je… dois avouer que Regina est un peu remontée dans mon estime, ajouta la jeune femme, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Oui mais il y a beaucoup trop de mystères autour de cette femme.

-A toi de les découvrir, sourit Anna. Mais demain, là, tu dois dormir. Tu as une tête de déterrée… » Emma haussa un sourcil devant la mine soudain gênée de son amie. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça… je…

-C'est pas grave après tout je n'ai pas eu d'enterrement, rassura Emma avec un clin d'œil. Allez viens on va grignoter un truc et te trouver une chambre convenable. Les autres doivent être en salle de repos. »

Anna observa une dernière fois Elsa et suivit son amie.

Elles retrouvèrent Graham devant un écran plat en train de regarder une vieille série policière, Les Experts à Las Vegas d'après se qu'elle voyait et connaissait. Aux côtés du jeune homme, installé confortablement dans un canapé en cuir, se trouvait Miko vautré dans les coussins. L'animal émit un couinement et Graham le caressa machinalement avant que le Kawa ne ronchonne. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas ce qu'il désirait. Miko sauta du canapé et alla vers le mini frigo d'une démarche enfantine. Il l'ouvrit facilement malgré sa taille et enfoui sa tête dedans. Anna avait suivit la scène les yeux pétillants, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Emma… mon dieu mais il est trop chou !

-Je te présente leur mascotte, Miko. C'est un Kawa. »

Le dénommé sortit la tête du frigo, le regard tourné vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Emma puis referma le frigo n'oubliant pas de prendre ce qui devait être un gros bout de mangue.

« _Emma cha !_

-Il ne parle pas notre langue mais il a bien compris mon prénom, s'amusa la blonde.

-Bonjour toi, je m'appelle Anna. » Sourit-elle avant de lui tendre sa main ouverte.

Miko observa Emma, puis la main de cette inconnue d'un air perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils et inspira par le museau d'un air dédaigneux, avant de se détourner la tête haute pour retourner à sa place.

« Oh bah je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, dit Anna en se passant une main sur la nuque, entendant le rire étouffé d'Emma. Hey arrête ce n'est pas drôle !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Sanders, il a simplement cru que vous vouliez lui prendre son repas, dit une voix stricte et reconnaissable, derrière elles

-En parlant de repas, rappela la blonde, se tournant vers Regina. Nous mangeons quoi ce soir ? »

La brune haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je vais vous faire à manger ?

-Oh je n'aurai pas osé suggérer cela Agent Mills. Je ne sais même pas si vous cuisinez, minauda-t-elle afin d'en savoir plus par la même occasion.

-Vous apprendrez que je suis bonne cuisinière, mais ici nous avons du personnel et il est trop tard pour le repas, cependant vous pouvez trouver de quoi vous sustenter dans le mini frigo.

-Parfait. » Dit la blonde avec un sourire. Anna opina et alla voir ce qui se cachait dans le frigo, non sans être épiée par Miko depuis sa tour d'observatoire, c'est-à-dire : la tête de Graham. D'ailleurs le jeune homme grogna et mit un temps considérable à le faire partir avec ses douleurs dans le bras. Emma amusée se concentra à nouveau sur Regina, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération face à la scène. « Mais, un jour, il faudra que vous me fassiez goûter vos plats, reprit Emma d'une voix charmeuse, ne manquant pas l'air interdit de la brune.

-Tout dépend si vous restez parmi nous, car je ne crois pas que vous ayez pris votre décision.

-Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'aurai les idées plus claires.

-En parlant de cela, des chambres vous ont été assignées.

-Oh et je présume que, comme vous voulez garder un œil sur moi, je ne suis pas loin de la votre, taquina la blonde.

-Nous sommes dans la même coursive, au même pont, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, votre amie sera avec vous, je n'ai pas voulu la mettre au pont équipage, bien qu'il y ait d'autres femmes.

-Merci… première nuit sur Cronos alors... je viendrais toquer à votre porte si je fais des cauchemars.

-J'ai du oublier une partie de votre cerveau en vous reconstruisant, nargua la brune devant l'air faussement outré d'Emma. Je n'aime pas que l'on me réveille. Je peux être... violente.

-Oh c'est surtout que vous avez peur qu'on vous surprenne à parler dans votre sommeil, provoqua-t-elle sans manquer la gêne légèrement apparente qui s'insinuait sur les joues de Regina.

-Mangez et allez vous coucher, Swan. » Intima l'agent avant de se détourner pour sortir de la salle.

Emma ne s'empêcha pas de la fixer, la détaillant sans pour autant se contrôler, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait réchauffée, elle ne cessait de sentir la chaleur de la brune ainsi que ses baisers sur sa peau, tout comme son parfum. Ce semblant de rêve lui revint et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas Regina, cette jeune femme brune en train d'écrire avec une plume… _une plume ?_ Songea-t-elle. Alors elle se souvint des mots qu'elle avait surpris « _tu as pris ma plume_ »... elle secoua la tête et ne voulait pas voir une quelconque analogie. Elle était tellement obnubilée par les mystères de cette femme qu'elle déraisonnait.

En revanche, elle revoyait ses courbes et ce côté plus sensible qu'elle perdait, hors de l'intimité qu'elles avaient partagée.

Ses yeux étaient ce qui la troublait le plus au final.

Elle n'avait pas les idées claires, il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme.

.

 _La scène évoluait sous ses yeux dans un étrange ralenti._

 _Alors qu'ils marchaient tous dans l'un des couloirs de la Centrale, Ruby tourna son regard gris vers Emma et se mit à rire. Son sourire était si réconfortant, si exaltant. La complicité partagée la fit sourire à son tour._

 _Elle lui manquait terriblement._

 _De l'autre côté Killian s'avança et bouscula volontairement Neal, qui en tomba presque à la renverse. Un combat ou plutôt un jeu commença entre les deux jeunes hommes._

 _En cet instant, rien ne présageait que bientôt ils se retrouveraient tous à combattre James Nolan. Rien ne présageait qu'elle ne reverrait plus l'un de ses amis, son meilleur ami. Mais aussi qu'elle allait mourir dans quelques années._

 _Elle souriait, elle était heureuse et les observait aux côtés de Ruby quand des pas attirèrent son attention._

 _Dans une lenteur digne d'un film, une femme s'avançait vers elle. Emma observa d'abord ces talons hauts qui claquaient au rythme de ses pas, elle remonta les jambes élancées dans un pantalon serré noir. Elle remarqua cette démarche chaloupée avant de remonter sur ce buste aux courbes fines mais avantageuses, dans un haut noir et mauve, légèrement décolleté. Elle dévia sur cette bouche pulpeuse aux lèvres rouge carmin, voyant cette marque indélébile sur le côté de la lèvre supérieure._

 _Puis elle tomba sur ce regard._

 _Ces ambres foncées et profondes qui l'épiaient sans même se détourner, sans aucune pudeur._

 _Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux et n'entendait plus ses amis. Elle n'était plus à la Centrale mais bien plus loin, perdue dans sa contemplation._

 _Vêtue d'un long manteau noir, la femme se rapprocha d'un pas lent et assuré. A contrario, les battements du cœur de la blonde étaient erratiques et s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure de son rapprochement. Alors qu'Emma s'était stoppée en plein milieu de ce couloir, où les habitants de la station affluaient, la femme fonçait droit sur elle._

 _A quelques mètres, les ambres toujours plongées dans son regard cette étrange beauté dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire et passa à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas une seconde, les siens non plus et elle suivit ce regard enivrant, alors que le temps semblait encore plus lent. Elles étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum, qu'elle frissonna alors que le dos d'une main effleura la sienne. Puis, elle perdit ce contact hypnotique, se détourna et le temps reprit son court._

 _« Regina. » Souffla-t-elle._

 _Emma se tourna prestement mais elle avait disparu dans la foule._

 _« Tu dois la suivre. »_

 _La voix la fit sursauter, elle se retourna et remarqua qu'elle n'était plus du tout à la Centrale, mais dans ce temple sur Skadi. Dans ce couloir sombre où elle avait cru voir un enfant._

 _« Tu te souviens ? »_

 _La voix se fit plus forte et une forme se rapprocha d'elle._

 _« De quoi dois-je me souvenir ? Qui es-tu ?_

 _-Je suis une part de toi. »_

 _La forme était petite, elle était de plus en plus sûre que c'était un enfant, d'une dizaine d'année environ._

 _« De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi te guider Emma, laisse-moi te montrer le chemin._

 _-Mais vers quoi ? Réponds-moi bon sang ! De quoi est-ce que tu… »_

 _Le garçon entra dans son champ de vision après qu'une lumière vive lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle vit enfin ce jeune garçon brun, aux joues arrondies, aux yeux marron pétillants et au sourire tendre. Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

 _« Vers ta destinée. »_

 _Soudain une lame immense fendit l'air droit sur elle._

Emma se réveilla en un cri rauque et se mit assise dans son lit. En sueur, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, encore emprise par la peur. Anna dans un autre lit se leva en sursaut et se rapprocha prudemment.

« Emma, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… ça va aller... »

La dénommée déglutit et opina silencieusement, reprenant son souffle. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir repensant à son éveil qui fut douloureux et étrange. Une angoisse lui avait subitement fait renoncer à dormir mais la fatigue l'avait emportée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un cauchemar ou même ses souvenirs.

Tout se mélangeait.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour dans les couloirs de la Centrale, ce jour où elle avait reçu une médaille pour la mission sur Sahary. A seulement vingt-deux ans, elle avait subjugué ses hauts dirigeants et avait commencé à être remarquée. Elle avait croisé cette femme magnifique mais pourtant l'instant d'après, elle ne se rappelait plus de cette rencontre, sûrement dû à ce parasite qui s'était logé dans son cerveau sans qu'elle ne le sache. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, dans ce rêve elle ne l'avait pas oubliée et elle avait vu Regina. Pourquoi cette scène, pourquoi aujourd'hui mais surtout pourquoi elle ? Allait-elle retrouver la mémoire ? Etait-ce le fameux lien dont Hel parlait ? Elle ne savait même pas si cette scène s'était réellement produite au final. Si cela n'avait pas été qu'un fantasme de Regina et rien de plus. L'avait-elle vraiment vue ou était-ce une simple transposition ? Et qui était ce jeune garçon ? Elle était peut-être devenue folle à voir des choses et entendre des voix qui n'existaient pas, même si tout le monde avait vu Hel ainsi que Garm.

« Tu dois la suivre… ta destinée…, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Je dois le faire, je dois la suivre.

-Mais qui ?

-Regina…, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever prestement.

-Emma attends, où vas-tu ? Interrogea Anna, surprise par son comportement.

-Je reviens. »

Emma sortit en trombe de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de l'Agent Mills, elle voulait savoir si elle l'avait bien vue, si elle s'était rencontrée par le passé. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, où du moins une bonne partie. Car elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Regina l'avait ramenée du monde des morts. Si cela se joue à une vie pour une autre, alors qui a été sacrifié pour cette soi-disant destinée ? Et pourquoi en faire autant pour elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas au demeurant ?

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus sa détermination s'envolait. Une fois devant la porte, elle leva le poing et resta plantée, hésitante, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle était en plein milieu de la nuit, pieds nus, en débardeur et short. Et, elle n'allait pas avoir un très bon accueil de la part de Regina.

Elle respira lentement, se calma et se ravisa sentant que cela ne servirait à rien de la déranger, que le mieux serait qu'elle lui parle de tout cela demain.

Oui demain sera un jour nouveau.

Elle rebroussa chemin et ne vit pas Miko, qui se tenait un peu plus loin avec un bout de pastèque entre les pattes, les joues remplies par le fruit plein d'eau. Il observait la blonde avec curiosité et allait la suivre quand une main caressa sa tête, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Va te coucher Miko, je crois que le Commandant a besoin de repos. »

L'animal ronchonna et disparu derrière une porte.

Whale observa la blonde d'un air intrigué jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre.

Il dévia son regard vers la porte de l'Agent Mills et se détourna afin de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

*Loki est le dieu de la discorde dans la mythologie nordique. Il est capable de métamorphose, et il est aussi impulsif et irresponsable que malin, rusé et fourbe.

*Bifröst est le nom de l'arc-en-ciel, dans la mythologie nordique, qui fait office de pont entre la Terre (Midgard) et le Ciel (Ásgard, la ville-forteresse des dieux). Dans ma fiction il était aussi un ancien passage entre les différents mondes.

*Il y a bien neuf royaumes dans l'univers décris dans la mythologie nordique : Au niveau le plus haut se trouve Asgard : domaine des Ases (Dieux principaux). Vanaheim : domaine des Vanes (dieux plus anciens) qui représente la fertilité, la paix et la magie. Alfheim : le domaine des Alfes (elfes) clairs. Ils représentent les forces de la fertilité. Au niveau intermédiaire se trouve Midgard : le Monde du Milieu, terre des Hommes reliée à l'Asgard par le Bifröst. Jotunheim : le domaine des Géants et des trolls. Ils représentent la nature sauvage et les forces chaotiques, qui essaient de renverser les dieux et leur monde. Nidavellir : le domaine des Nains. Les Nains sont des artisans très compétents qui ont fabriqué les plus importantes armes et les plus précieuses choses pour les dieux. Au niveau le plus bas il y avait Svartalfheim : domaine des Alfes noirs. Des lutins et des elfes maléfiques qui habitent sous la terre et dans les rochers. Muspell (ou Muspellheim) : le monde du feu où le géant Surt règne avec son épée enflammée en attendant le Ragnarok où il détruira le monde par le feu. Niflheim (ou Hel et Helheim), le monde de la glace et le royaume des morts situé au nord de Ginnungagap et relié au monde des vivants par un pont, le Giallarbru.

*Anubis : gardien de la nécropole et patron des embaumeurs.

*Seth : Dieu du chaos, de la discorde, du désert, de la tempête qui gronde, il demeure néanmoins une force positive dans certains cas, comme lorsqu'il dirige la barque solaire, afin de transpercer Apophis (le dieu du mal et du néant) de sa lance et ainsi préserver son grand-père Râ de la disparition.

*Charon avait pour rôle de faire passer sur sa barque, moyennant un péage, les ombres errantes des défunts à travers le fleuve Achéron (ou selon d'autres sources, le Styx) vers le séjour des morts.

*Odin est le dieu principal de la mythologie nordique, sont rôle est complexe car il a de multiples fonctions : dieux des morts de la victoire et du savoir, patron de la magie, poésie et prophétie...

*Les Nornes ou Fileuses du destin, sont proches des Moires/Parques dans la mythologie gréco-romaine à la différence que ces trois femmes représentent le passé (Urd), le présent (Verdandi) et le futur (Skuld). Alors que les moires sont Clotho « la Fileuse » tisse le fil de la vie, Lachésis « la Répartitrice » le déroule et Atropos « l'Implacable » le coupe, (Semblable aux Parques : Nona, Decima et Morta)

*Thor, dieu du tonnerre, vous savez le grand musclé, blond avec un gros marteau qui ne le quitte jamais.

* * *

 **Suis-je sadique ? Hum peut-être un peu :p Et là les rouages de votre cerveau fument xD**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello ami(e)s lectrices et lecteurs !**

 **J'ai bien compris que j'avais mis beaucoup d'infos dans le chapitre précédent. C'était nécessaire pour tout mettre en place.**

 **Important : Depuis le début j'ai écris du point de vue d'Emma et cela va continuer mais à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura quelques changements. J'en ai besoin pour la suite. **

**Donc petit à petit vous aurez les points de vue de certains personnages introduis dans mes chapitres...**

 **Un grand merci à celles et celui qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre, où même les nouvelles venus :) Celles qui me lisent dans l'ombre... bande de timide :p Je l'avoue vos mots me donnent le sourire et me motivent pour que cette histoire fasse honneur à votre enthousiasme ;)**

Guest1 **: Ouff je suis pardonnée ;)**

Regina lily Swan : **Et tu vas en savoir plus ! Le voile se lève dans ce début de chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira.**

Evil queen Momo : **Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre un peu plus long ^^**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Tu vas savoir rapidement ce que trafique Whale eheh et ton enthousiasme est addictif ^^**

Guest 2 : **Je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler d'un coup cela ne serait pas drôle ^^**

Kensdo: **Merci pour tes compliments et je suis ravie que mon histoire te captive à ce point. Pour le point d'interrogation sur Regina et bien il faudra patienter un peu, mais déjà ce chapitre lèvera un voile.**

 **Aller je vous laisse lire.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

.

Les bras croisés, face à la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, Regina observait cet océan de noirceur parsemé d'étoile, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Cet horizon vaste où elle ne pourrait désormais plus se cacher. En vérité, elle ne regardait rien en particulier, car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Vers ce fantôme de son passé qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier en s'enfermant dans son travail, dans ses obligations et responsabilités. Dans ses diverses missions qui l'avaient amenée à commettre l'irréparable ou à quelques fois outrepasser ses fonctions. Mais tout cela avait été vain, parce qu'en un regard ses sentiments passés, ce souffle d'air frais qu'elle avait connu, étaient revenu pour lui gonfler le cœur. Pourtant ce n'était plus celle qu'elle avait connu et elle-même n'était plus cette adolescente de seulement seize ans, rêveuse et désireuse d'évasion. Il n'avait fallut qu'une seconde pour la ramener dans une réalité bien trop brutale, afin de l'étouffer entre vérité et mensonge, la laissant tiraillée entre passé et présent. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre les souvenirs d'Emma reviendraient, cependant elle n'était pas prête à affronter tout cela, à répondre à ses questions. Elle, elle n'avait jamais oublié et le pire étant que sa rancœur n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui.

Elle aurait préféré, car cela aurait été plus simple mais comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à une femme amnésique ? Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle y avait accordé de l'importance. Après tout, c'était idiot, elles étaient jeunes et insouciantes. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, elles avaient irrémédiablement changé... en bien ou en mal...

Elle entendit le son distinctif de son ascenseur personnel, mais ne se détourna pas.

« Que me vaut votre visite Victor ? »

Pris au dépourvu, le médecin s'arrêta devant le bureau, ébaubi, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il se racla la gorge et se lança, d'une voix incertaine.

« Veuillez m'excuser Agent Mills, mais j'aimerai vous parler de certaines choses que j'ai remarqué.

-Eh bien faites, je vous écoute, autorisa-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

-C'est au sujet d'Emma Swan. »

Regina se retourna prestement, plongeant son regard dans celui plus scrutateur du médecin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Gold nous a demandé de la ramener et je pense en effet que c'était une bonne idée mais… je crois aussi que vous aviez une autre raison plus personnel de faire cela.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux perçants, tranchants, alors qu'elle contournait son bureau pour se rapprocher de son collègue, tel un aigle se préparant à fondre sur sa proie.

-Je ne sais pas tout de Gaïa, de votre passé et j'ai respecté votre silence… » Le médecin déglutit reculant d'un pas alors que sa supérieure avançait vers lui lentement. « Mais… mais je crois que vous la connaissiez bien avant vos recherches et le projet Lazare… » Il recula encore, sentant sa détermination s'envoler. « Vous n'avez pas pris autant de risque même pour une soit disant _Sauveuse_ , vous l'avez fait parce qu'elle fait partie de votre passé, d'un passé lointain… et je pense que vous partagez un lien qui est méconnue, même de Gold et qui pourrait… »

Whale n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se heurta contre la porte de l'ascenseur, alors que la douce main de Regina attrapa le poignet qu'il avait instinctivement levé devant lui. Les ongles rentrèrent dans sa chair, alors qu'elle le voyait se retenir de glapir comme un chiot apeuré. Tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, elle le dévisagea d'un regard sombre ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion sur ses traits. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille d'une lenteur déconcertante, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'importe mes raisons Victor, cela ne vous regarde pas et cela n'interfèrera pas dans la mission. Alors j'espère ne plus jamais en entendre parler, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, que ce soit en ma présence ou celle du Commandant Swan ou bien d'une tierce personne. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

La main se resserra fortement et tordit légèrement le poignet. Whale ne put empêcher d'extérioriser un couinement plaintif tout en tentant d'enlever les doigts fins qui le maitrisaient. Elle le lâcha, alors qu'il hochait la tête docilement, résigné, puis se détourna pour aller se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses nerfs à vif.

« Vous jouez avec le feu Regina. »

Furent les derniers mots du médecin avant qu'il ne s'enfuit prestement du bureau.

Oui et elle en subirait sûrement les conséquences...

.

Emma ouvrit les yeux.

Elle avait réussi à se rendormir malgré toutes les questions d'Anna. Après une vague réponse comme quoi, elle avait fait un rêve troublant, concernant la décision qu'elle devait prendre, son amie avait compris qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'Anna n'en resterait pas là. Son besoin de dormir l'avait sauvé d'un interrogatoire forcé mais elle ne pourrait y échapper indéfiniment. Heureusement la nuit fut plus calme par la suite…

La matinée était bien avancée et Anna avait déjà quitté la chambre.

Emma soupira et se leva. Elle fit sa toilette, s'attacha les cheveux comme à son habitude et s'habilla dans une tenue plus décontractée : un t-shirt blanc, son pantalon bleu-nuit habituel qui la moulait à la perfection, et des rangers. Après un dernier passage devant le miroir, elle sortit et rejoignit le réfectoire où elle retrouva Graham et Whale en train de déjeuner.

« Bonjour Docteur, Agent Humbert, salua-t-elle. Vous avez vu Anna ?

-Bonjour Commandant, vous avez meilleure mine, répondit Whale, Anna est avec notre Reine des Neiges.

-Reine des Neiges ? Oh très drôle Doc-teur Frankenstein. » Rétorqua la blonde, remarquant le sourire du médecin à cette appellation plutôt bien trouvée.

Ses yeux furent attirés par les marques sur le poignet de ce dernier, alors qu'il buvait son café. Whale dut l'apercevoir puisqu'il les cacha avec sa manche dans un geste qui se voulait naturel.

« Autre chose commandant ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Hum… oui, comment elle va ?

-Ses constantes sont bonnes et sa température remonte. Malheureusement, elle est toujours dans le coma…

-Vous pensez qu'elle va se réveiller ? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Elle a une aussi bonne forme physique que vous et devrait s'en sortir, seulement je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera.

-On ne peut rien faire pour la sortir du coma ?

-J'ai tenté avec des stimulants mais rien n'y fait. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit en vie et que son corps reste indemne est une bonne chose, rassura le médecin, d'un regard compatissant. Je m'occuperais d'elle du mieux que je peux. Du moins jusqu'à notre départ.

- _Notre_ départ ?

-Et bien si vous décidé de faire partie de Gaïa et de prendre le commandement de notre frégate furtive, l'infirmière en chef, Penny, sa nièce Astrid et moi-même ferrons partie de l'équipage.

-Et qui s'occupera d'Elsa ?

-Le reste de mon personnel est très compétant, vous aurez de ses nouvelles.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la prendre à bord avec Anna ? Je suis leur seul repère ici…

-Je comprends, mais cela serait risqué pour votre amie, même si l'infirmerie du vaisseau est très bien équipée.

-C'est de vous dont Elsa à besoin docteur.

-Hum… bon nous verrons ça quand vous aurez pris votre décision.

-Très bien, je vais aller les voir, informa-t-elle. Vous savez où je peux trouver l'Agent Mills ?

-Elle devait voir Mr Gold, mais sinon je pense qu'elle est dans son bureau personnel, répondit Graham tout en grignotant un bout de pain.

-Qui se trouve ?

-Oh oui pardon Commandant. Il se trouve au dernier pont supérieur, il faut prendre l'ascenseur. Je peux lui dire que vous voulez la voir.

-Pas besoin. J'irai la voir un peu plus tard, merci. »

Elle ne se sentait pas de se confronter à Regina après cette nuit, mais après tout elle devait lui faire part de sa décision. Bien qu'elle ait envie de suivre ce gamin qu'elle avait vu en rêve, ainsi que son instinct et sa curiosité devenue presque maladive, elle hésitait.

Dans un sens n'était-elle pas obligée de les suivre ? Jamais ils ne la laisseraient repartir comme si de rien n'était. Et la Coalition ne la laisserait pas revenir alors qu'elle était censée être portée disparue voire morte. Elle devrait alors rendre des comptes et n'avait encore aucune preuve concrète concernant l'Essence Noire.

Elle prit de quoi grignoter et se dirigea vers les soins intensifs.

En arrivant, elle vit Miko sur la pointe de ses pattes arrière, en train d'observer avec curiosité l'intérieur de la salle.

« Hey petit curieux ! » Taquina-t-elle.

Le Kawa se retourna prestement et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se tordit les pattes et les passa dans son dos, les yeux rivés au sol. Soudainement plus gêné, il se mit à faire des cercles avec l'une des ces pattes arrière. Emma sourit et lui donna un bout de fruit, qu'il accepta avec un drôle de ronronnement joyeux.

« Ce sont mes amies et tu n'as pas à avoir peur, d'accord ?

- _At cha_ (d'accord) _,_ ronronna Miko, d'un air réjoui.

-Ah bah ça au moins je comprends, sourit-elle à nouveau. Tu veux entrer ? »

Le Panda roux finit son quartier d'orange et, bien que timide, acquiesça.

Elle lui prit la patte et ouvrit la porte. Anna lui fit un sourire avant de regarder Miko qui se cachait prudemment derrière la blonde, comme un enfant.

Emma le lâcha et observa Elsa d'un œil triste. Ses traits encore fatigués, elle avait retrouvé un teint plus rosé bien que toujours clair de peau. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé de leur brillance passé ce blond presque blanc avait toujours étonné Emma.

Elle se détourna et vit Anna s'accroupir, face à Miko. Elle lui souriait tandis que le Kawa toujours méfiant attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la laissa glisser dans sa patte. Emma trouvait cette scène plutôt mignonne, rendant l'atmosphère de cette pièce plus apaisante qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand un ronronnement plus fort brisa le calme ambiant.

« Je crois que ma couleur de cheveux l'intrigue, dit Anna, amusée par ce petit personnage, qui ne cessait de jouer avec sa chevelure flamboyante. Il aime bien apparemment.

-Il a craqué pour toi. Avec ta couleur de cheveux, il pense que tu es une femelle Kawa, nargua Emma avec un clin d'œil.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Anna, faisant sursauter le petit être roux. Non mais… non... quand même, bégaya la rousse, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je plaisante ! Tu l'intrigues c'est tout, sourit Emma. C'est facile de te faire marcher, taquina-t-elle.

-T'es nulle ! Bon tu vas bien, toi ? Demanda Anna, soucieuse, se relevant pour lui faire face.

-Hum... bien mieux. Whale m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coma.

-Oui... j'ai confiance en elle, elle est forte. Je sais qu'elle va se réveiller mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle ne soit plus la même.

-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. J'étais la même à mon réveil... ils savent que vous comptez pour moi alors ils feront en sorte qu'elle aille bien. Si je pars sur l'un de leur vaisseau, Whale et deux infirmières viendront avec nous. En revanche, tu pourras rester ici je pense que...

-Je ne te laisse pas Emma, s'empressa de dire Anna. Je t'ai retrouvé et je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. C'est vrai que je veux être là quand Elsa se réveillera, mais je ne veux pas rester à attendre les bras croisés alors que tu risques encore ta vie et puis je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici... j'aimerais qu'elle vienne avec nous si nous devons partir.

-Tu sais ce serait risqué pour elle...

-Je sais... mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-J'en parlerai à Regina. En attendant, je dois toujours prendre une décision les concernant...

-Je pensais que tu l'avais prise, s'interloqua la rousse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Eh bien ton rêve... tu m'as dit que tu devais le faire, que tu devais la suivre... Emma qu'as-tu vue dans ce rêve ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et scruta les traits de son amie. Ils reflétaient la douceur mais aussi une détermination sans borne. Elle savait qu'Anna suivrait ses choix, ce qu'Elsa n'aurait peut-être pas fait. Elle détourna le regard vers la blonde endormie remarquant que Miko avait réussi à grimper sur le tabouret pour la regarder d'un air triste.

Elle se rappelait que cette beauté froide avait un tempérament plus distant et froid, en revanche même méfiante elle l'aurait sûrement poussée à suivre son cœur et son instinct. Alors devait-elle parler de son rêve ? De cet enfant qui lui avait parlé de sa destinée ? Elle passerait sûrement pour une folle et peut-être que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un stupide rêve.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela... devait-elle lui parler d'Ingrid et de Gaïa ? D'Eden ?

Anna était sa plus proche amie dans cette station, les autres n'avait pas cette confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder, malgré ses maigres souvenirs.

« C'était un mélange entre mon passé, mes émotions et ma vie actuelle, lâcha-t-elle enfin, dans un souffle. J'ai vu Regina mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai vu par le passé... enfin… réellement. Je me souviens de ce fameux jour mais c'était comme si, une fois croisé, je ne m'étais plus souvenue de son visage.

-Encore tes soucis de mémoire ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en la fixant à nouveau. Même si aujourd'hui certaines choses reviennent petit à petit.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as vu ?

-Non il y avait un garçon, d'environ une dizaine d'années. Il disait vouloir me guider, me montrer le chemin vers ma destinée. C'est lui qui m'a dit de la suivre...

-Je ne sais pas s'il faut se fier à un rêve, même si depuis l'apparition de Hel et Garm, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas.

-En fait je l'avais déjà aperçu et même entendu en étant éveillée…

-Quand ?

-Juste avant que je ne me réveille de ma résurrection, puis dans le temple…

-Cette ombre dont tu parlais, c'était lui ?

-Oui, il est passé par le passage, et pour le coup il a bien failli me faire tuer ce salle gosse. Heureusement que Regina est plutôt… réactive.

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il voulait, enfin s'il existe. Non pas que je ne te crois pas mais notre cerveau nous joue des tours quelques fois.

-Tu veux dire qu'il voulait que cette lame me tranche en deux ! S'exclama Emma, surprise par les propos de son amie.

-Non non ! Il voulait que Regina te protège... que vous passiez par ce chemin et pas un autre, afin de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle… et peut-être que vous vous rapprochiez par la même occasion… enfin ce sont des suppositions. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous étiez bloquées et tu sais déjà que je trouve le comportement de Regina étrange.

-Hum… oui en effet... » Affirma Emma, pensive et plus mal à l'aise. Elles observèrent Elsa, n'entendant que le bruit des machines. « Je dois te parler de quelque chose, lança-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux et grave.

-Je t'écoute. »

Emma croisa les billes noires de Miko et se demanda si ce petit être évolué était aussi intelligent que ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque et lui dit de faire comme elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter, puis se cacha les oreilles tout en lui souriant. Ce que le rouquin fit rapidement en plissant les yeux, souriant presque lui aussi. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu.

« Eh bien… je ne sais pas si je dois faire confiance à Gold, mais il m'a avoué qu'Ingrid était médecin dans cette organisation…

-Attends… cela voudrait dire que nous y étions aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, car elle serait partie bien avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi, mais il n'empêche que nous avons peut-être un lien avec Gaïa. Et… je ne sais pas pour toi mais mes soucis de mémoire serait dû à un parasite synthétique que j'avais dans le cerveau. Ma mort à fait que les agents l'ont découvert. Peut-être que nous en avons toutes un…

-Cela expliquerait le fait que je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, Elsa aussi avait les mêmes soucis… mais comment ce fait-il que je me rappelle quand même d'Ingrid et de toi… enfin cela m'est revenu après ma chute je crois, avoua Anna, pensive.

-C'est peut-être ça et le froid, qui ont dû endommager le parasite, voire le détruire. Tu m'as dit ne pas avoir vu de lettre, mais est-ce que le mot « Eden » te dit quelque chose ? »

A peine eut-elle fini sa question que les machines autour d'Elsa s'affolèrent faisant sursauter Miko qui en tomba de son tabouret. Emma et Anna se regardèrent et cette dernière sortit en trombe pour appeler au plus vite l'infirmière. Tandis que le personnel s'activait à comprendre se qu'il se passait avec les machines, Whale arriva et tout aussi éberlué s'occupa de réduire le rythme cardiaque ainsi que la respiration plus rapide de la patiente. Il lui administra un léger sédatif, qui suffit à la replonger dans son sommeil après quelques secondes.

Anna et Emma attendaient avec impatience le verdict du médecin, qui ne tarda pas à sortir de la chambre avec son petit acolyte.

« Votre amie est plus calme, tout est revenu à la normale.

-Elle va se réveiller ? Demanda Anna avec espoir.

-Malheureusement le temps nous le dira. Avez-vous dit ou fait quelque chose qui auraient provoqué une telle agitation ?

-Non rien de particulier, mentit Emma.

-C'est curieux… mais je m'occupe d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci docteur. » Conclut Anna d'une voix basse.

Emma opina et attendit que le médecin rentre dans la salle pour inciter Anna à aller plus loin, afin de parler sans être dérangé.

« Tu crois que c'est ce fameux mot qui à déclencher son agitation ? Demanda Anna à voix basse.

-Oui je pense, où cela serait une étrange coïncidence. Je crois que Gaïa, Ingrid, nos souvenirs sont liés à Eden. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Je me souviens qu'Elsa l'avait murmuré dans la voiture qui nous emmenait à Toronto mais c'est la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, sauf en cours d'Histoire… tu sais le jardin de la création, le paradis…

-J'y pensais aussi mais Regina m'a dit que ce n'était pas le paradis, c'est bien un lieu avec un jardin mais ce ne serait pas aussi merveilleux qu'on le pense. En revanche, elle y est déjà allée d'après ce que j'ai compris. Maintenant c'est sûr : Eden est le déclencheur de notre parasite et Ingrid voulait nous faire oublier une bonne partie de notre enfance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-On garde ça pour nous. Et je crois que je vais suivre mon instinct... je vais les aider…

-Alors je te suis.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Et Elsa ?

-Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe et je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec eux, Elsa non plus alors si tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle vienne ce serait le mieux. Qui sait nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose pour l'aider durant notre périple.

-C'est possible. » Emma observa la coursive et ne vit personne pas même Miko. Puis se concentra à nouveau sur son amie. « Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre la salle de repos, je t'y retrouverai plus tard. Il est temps que je vois Regina. »

Anna opina et toutes deux se séparèrent.

Emma arriva jusqu'à l'un des ascenseurs qui la mena au pont supérieur vers le bureau de l'Agent Mills. A peine les portes s'ouvraient devant son nez, qu'elle mit les pieds directement dans un bureau grand et lumineux, où l'on pouvait voir la voie lactée et une planète aux dérivés de mauve au travers d'une grande baie vitrée.

La station avait dû reprendre la navigation pour éviter de croiser l'armée humaine de la Coalition.

Bouche bée, elle observa les alentours, les diverses colonne de marbre, la cheminée et le salon aménagé dans un coin. Mais aussi la table de réunion dans l'autre. Elle se rapprocha du bureau central, étrangement vide, où elle remarqua des pommes rouges dans un saladier.

« Encore ces pommes. » Souffla Emma à voix basse en prenant l'une d'elle dans la main.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chevelure brune à l'horizon.

Se sentant pousser les ailes, Emma reposa la pomme et en profita pour faire le tour du bureau afin d'effleurer le clavier tactile. Un écran s'alluma devant ses yeux mais celui-ci demandait un code d'entrée.

« Forcément » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle essaya Cronos, puis Gaïa et n'ayant plus qu'un essai, s'appuya sur le bureau et se mit à réfléchir. Après tout elle ne connaissait pas assez cette femme pour connaître ses goûts, ses passions et même sa date de naissance. Elle pensa aux pommes étant donné que son parfum avait des muscs de ce fruit printanier et qu'elle en avait ici même, mais trouva cela bien trop simple. Quand une idée illumina son esprit. Elle tapa « Eden », hésitant avant d'appuyer sur entrée. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux comme si elle était au moment délicat où elle devait choisir l'un des fils à couper pour désamorcer une bombe. Elle appuya enfin puis ouvrit un œil.

« Bingo » S'écria-t-elle avant de pincer ses lèvres et de regarder nerveusement les alentours, de peur qu'une furie brune ne sorte d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

Ne sachant quoi chercher précisément, elle entra le nom se famille de ses amies et tomba sur une fiche montrant les caractéristiques physiques d'Elsa, ses études, ses différents travaux et stages, ainsi que des informations sur sa famille adoptive « Gerda et Paul Sanders » résidant à Toronto. Tous deux décédés suite à un accident de voiture il y a six ans. En changeant de page, elle vit une fiche semblable concernant Anna. De simple recherches avaient donc été faites rapidement mais rien de plus les concernant. Rien sur leur passé avant leur adoption, à part peut-être un dossier protégé rattaché à leurs fiches. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir le dossier, et peut-être trouver des informations sur Eden ou elle-même, elle entendit le bruit distinctif qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Le cœur rapide, elle supprima sa recherche, referma la session et l'écran puis fit prestement le tour du bureau pour se jeter littéralement sur l'un des sièges, manquant de tomber par terre.

Côté discrétion, elle pouvait repasser.

« Commandant Swan, je vous cherchais, lança une voix grave à son intention, nullement cachée par le martèlement de ses talons.

-Eh bien voyez-vous Agent Mills je vous cherchais aussi… » Elle se tourna et se perdit sur la silhouette aguichante de Regina, avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour cacher ses joues rosies et cette lèvre qu'elle se mit à mordre nerveusement. Pourquoi cette femme lui faisait un tel effet ? « Graham m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici même, vous m'excuserez d'être entrée alors que vous n'étiez pas là.

-Et bien, tant que vous n'avez pas profité de mon absence pour fouiller dans mes affaires, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous veniez. »

Emma sentit son cœur battre de plus belle, elle savait... c'était certain. En plus de ses pouvoirs, elle avait un sixième sens. « _Calme Emma… calme… elle ne sait pas que tu t'es permise de fouiner un peu_ » Se persuada-t-elle tout en serrant fortement les accoudoirs du siège.

Elle croisa le regard de la brune qui l'épiait de derrière son bureau, un sourcil en extension.

« Commandant ? Vous allez bien ?

-Hum oui… oui pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-Eh bien je voulais savoir si vous aviez pris une décision.

-Je venais justement vous en parlez, commença la blonde tout en se redressant dans son siège. Mais j'ai besoin de vous poser une question avant toute chose.

-Très bien, je suis toute à vous. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, la chaleur lui montait au visage sans qu'elle ne puisse la refréner. Elle aurait voulu être sur Skadi et se rouler dans la neige, afin d'évacuer toute cette chaleur accumulée à cause des visions qui s'étaient permises de s'insinuer dans sa tête. Les baisers de Regina sur Skadi et le rêve de la nuit n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cette gêne. Elle devait se reprendre au plus vite ou il lui faudrait une douche froide.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et réussi à reprendre ses esprits, mais arrivera-t-elle à lui poser la question qui restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge ?

« J'aimerais savoir à quel moment vous vous êtes intéressée à moi et comment vous avez retrouvé mon vaisseau avant la Coalition. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée, s'étonnant elle-même de ce ton plus grave et contrôlé.

Autant Regina avait esquissé un léger sourire taquin à sa phrase précédente autant celui-ci disparu, ne montrant alors qu'un masque froid, contrôlé et dénué d'émotion

« Et bien je dois vous avouer quelque chose, commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Il y a quelques années, Gold m'a nommé pour faire des recherches sur vous et je vous ai aussi surveillée. Nous avons découvert votre potentiel après votre mission sur Sahary qui a longtemps fait la une du « Mirror » à la Centrale. Une jeune diplômée de l'école militaire, qui vient à bout d'un tel monstre tout en sauvant ses coéquipiers, ce n'était pas anodins.

-Je vois et je présume que dans votre filature vous n'auriez pas pris le risque de vous montrer ?

-En effet, c'est la règle première dans ce genre de mission. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Emma avança son buste, sondant la brune d'un regard suspicieux. Il y avait autre chose.

« Parce que je suis presque sûre de vous avoir croisée par le passé. A la Centrale, après ma remise de médaille pour ma bravoure dans cette mission justement. »

Elle perçut une lueur dans les deux ambres qui l'épiaient, la même que la veille dans la chambre funéraire. Cette lueur nouvelle, si indéfinissable et fuyante. De la panique ? De la peur ? Elle ne savait pas et n'arrivait pas à la décrypter.

Regina s'avança, les doigts croisées sur son bureau. Un regard soudainement plus profond, un sourire hautain barrant ses lèvres rouges.

« Soyez sûre que vous vous en seriez souvenu, si j'avais pris ce risque. » Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix grave et assurée.

Emma se leva et posa ses mains sur le bureau, devant le regard pour le moins intrigué de la brune qui dévia un peu plus bas, longeant ses courbes d'un œil appréciateur. Ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent à nouveau les ambres foncées et ne manquèrent pas l'air présomptueux de son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pas manqué son manège et n'en était que plus troublé.

« Vous n'oseriez pas me mentir tout de même ? Nous allons faire équipe après tout, reprit Emma d'une voix autoritaire.

-J'en déduis que vous acceptez ?

-Je vous ai posé une question Agent Mills. Puis-je avoir l'entière certitude que je peux vous faire confiance, que vous me rendrez des comptes et que vous ne garderez pas d'informations qui me concerneraient personnellement ? Même si votre avis m'importe, puis-je être sûre que vous écouterez mes directives ? » Demanda Emma d'une voix grave et assurée.

Regina se leva à son tour et se reposa sur ses mains, se rapprochant dangereusement du commandant. Cette dernière voulut se reculer mais resta figé. Alors son regard dévia une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres pulpeuses, qui s'esquissèrent en un rictus sournois. Elle pouvait alors sentir les effluves de son parfum l'enivrer encore une fois.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Commandant. » Répondit simplement la brune d'une voix suave, l'affrontant du regard.

A peine un jour et demi qu'elle l'avait rencontré et cette femme jouait déjà avec ses nerfs.

Elle avait cette infime conviction, que toute cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos, qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout voire qu'elle mentait sur certaines choses. Seulement, avec le temps elle y arriverait. Elle ferait céder Regina Mills et ce ne sera pas elle qui cédera en premier… du moins elle l'espérait.

« J'accepte.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. » Regina se redressa et fit le tour du bureau pour venir devant Emma. « Alors suivez-moi, il est temps que je vous montre votre vaisseau. » Intima-t-elle d'une voix étrangement plus douce.

.

Emma utilisa le temps du trajet vers la baie d'amarrage du vaisseau pour repenser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Regina. Se demandant si elle arriverait un jour à avoir les réponses à ses questions. Cette femme était un vrai coffre fort et elle avait, vraisemblablement, peu de moyen pour trouver le code d'ouverture. Si avoir des informations par la force n'était pas sa tasse de thé, elle les aurait en finesse et avec patience.

« Commandant, je vous présente l' « Odyssée » notre vaisseau furtif de combat et de reconnaissance. » Scanda Regina d'une voix claire la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Emma était ébahie devant un tel vaisseau aux formes allongées, incurvées et épurées, finissant par un nez armée de deux canons, sous un dôme qui semblait être le cockpit. Deux grandes ailes rétractables de chaque côté, et pourvu de stabilisateur. Le vaisseau semblait avoir cinq ponts* à vue d'œil, dont un au dessus du pont principal.

« Alors il vous plait, _love_?

Emma se figea, cette voix masculine, un brin taquine voire charmeuse. Ce surnom qui irritait toujours autant ses oreilles. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait être lui.

Pourtant quand elle se tourna vers la voix qui avait aussi attiré le regard de Regina, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller encore plus les yeux. Le brun aux yeux bleus arborait une veste de cuir noir de pilote, où le logo de Gaïa avait été sûrement rajouté sur le devant. Le reste de son accoutrement était semblable à l'uniforme communément porté à bord, et donc à celui d'Emma. Elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa boucle d'oreille et ses deux plaques militaires autour du cou.

« Killian Jones ! Je vois que tu es devenu un vrai pirate de l'espace, taquina la blonde ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-En revanche je crois que vous en avez oublié vos manière Lieutenant Jones, rajouta Regina, les bras croisés, observant le brun d'un œil critique.

-Mes excuses Agent Mills mais nous sommes de vieille connaissance, rétorqua le brun d'une voix plus avenante. Commandant, je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir entière et d'être à nouveau le pilote de votre vaisseau.

-Quoi ? Tu es le pilote de cette merveille ?

-C'est exact, dit-il fière de lui.

-Et depuis quand fais-tu partie de Gaïa ? » Demanda la blonde d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le brun sembla moins sur de lui, sa main viable sur sa nuque montrait sa gêne tandis que la main synthétique, qui jouait avec ses plaques militaires, montrait qu'il s'était perdu quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.

« A vrai dire je suis là pour vous… depuis que vous avez été laissé pour morte, avoua-t-il d'un ton plus bas. Je n'y ai jamais cru et je ne pouvais plus voir toutes ces faces de rat pleurer faussement sur votre sort, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait bougé le petit doigt pour lancer des recherches. Seuls David et Ruby semblaient vouloir faire quelques choses. Même les représentantes Snow et Nova voulaient y croire, mais le temps a joué en notre défaveur et l'Amiral Blanchard n'a pas arranger les choses. Et puis votre mort est devenue une certitude dure à encaisser, soupira-t-il. Je suis longtemps resté à la Centrale mais l'air pompeux et trop solennel de ces politicards m'insupportaient et sans vous ce n'était plus pareil. »

Emma ne put retenir l'émotion qui l'envahi, ses mots l'avaient touchée. Après tout, il avait toujours été un très bon ami même après ses vaines tentatives pour la séduire. Elle était heureuse de savoir que cette famille qu'elle s'était crée ne l'avait pas oubliée. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, elle ne vit pas le regard en coin de Regina, qui les épiait tous les deux. Celle-ci s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras nue d'Emma qui frémit légèrement par se touché agréable.

« Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles et je vous attends dans ma cabine, sur le vaisseau, afin de vous faire visiter, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Lieutenant Jones vous n'aurez qu'à lui montrer votre poste et le pont principal, proposa-t-elle d'une voix soudainement plus grave et sèche montrant toute la sympathie qu'elle pouvait lui accorder.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. » Sourit-il.

Regina se renfrogna et emprunta la passerelle afin de disparaitre à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

« Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-Il faut dire que dans ton genre tu es un peu… particulier.

-Je vais me vexer, Swan...

-Toi vexé ? J'en doute, taquina la blonde tout en entamant un pas de ballade vers les portes du vaisseau. Tu as des nouvelles de David et Ruby ?

-A vrai dire… non. J'ai quitté la Centrale quelque mois après votre disparition. J'ai erré pas mal de temps dans la boite de nuit d'Ursula à la station Mercenary* du système Sirius*, puis Gaïa m'ait tombé dessus. Quand j'ai su qu'ils essayaient de vous ramener à la vie, j'ai accepté de faire partie de l'organisation. Au final, je n'ai jamais été fait pour l'armée, si cela n'avait pas été pour vous, je me serais fait virer dans tous les cas.

-Pour quel motif ?

-J'ai cogné sur un politicard.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, qui donc as-tu cogné si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Hood.

-Robin Hood ? L'ancien militaire réformé qui se cache derrière son bureau ?

-Oui c'est bien lui.

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez bon ami ?

-Disons qu'on était bon amis, au bar, mais je n'ai pas aimé les propos qu'il a pu avoir à votre égard.

-Il peut parler cette espèce de plante décorative, cela me passe au dessus ! Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas digéré que je rapporte ses fraudes auprès de David.

-La Coalition est un vrai panier de crabe.

-Tu sais je me dis que Gaïa n'est pas forcément mieux, mais ils assument leur méthodes drastiques, même s'ils cachent beaucoup de chose. Je n'accepte pas pour autant, mais je compte bien en savoir plus sur leur réelle motivation.

-Je vous suis sur ce coup, dit Killian avec un clin d'œil. Mais bon des pourritures il y en a partout et je me doutais bien qu'ils ne vous détourneraient pas de vos idéaux, aussi facilement. Allez Commandant, ne faisons pas attendre l'impérieuse Agent Mills et entrons que je vous montre une partie de ce petit bijou. » Conclut-il avant de l'inciter à entrée, d'une main avenante.

.

Killian prit plaisir à lui montrer le centre de pilotage dans le cockpit du vaisseau – son poste personnel qu'il occupait seul -, puis le pont principal ou de commandement. Celui-ci était pourvu d'un espace circulaire central, s'ouvrant sur une carte de la galaxie. L'ilot était entouré par les différents poste des quelques navigateurs, radaristes, détecteurs anti-aériens et machinistes qui géreraient les propulseurs et moteurs à distance. Il y avait aussi le poste de transmission, dont un ordinateur personnel pour le commandant et celui qui servirait pour la secrétaire. Derrière deux portes automatiques de chaque côté de l'ascenseur, les coursives menaient à une salle de réunion et un centre d'appel. Après lui avoir présenté une partie du personnel présent, Killian l'incita à se diriger vers l'ascenseur permettant de rejoindre le pont supérieur et les ponts inférieurs.

« La cabine de l'Agent Mills se trouve en dessous dans le premier pont inférieur, elle est indépendante de celle des équipages. Elle vous montrera sûrement les différents ponts, les salles de vie, les machines, le réacteur centrale et je crois qu'elle doit vous présenter l'autre partie de l'équipage. Elle finira sûrement sur votre cabine, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Eh bien encore une matinée chargée ! C'est un sacré vaisseau.

-Oui, d'après certaines rumeurs, ils ont récupéré des anciens techniciens de la Coalition. Je dois avouer que c'est une vraie bête de course, j'ai hâte de pouvoir tester ses propulseurs supraluminiques et cet énorme réacteur, trépigna le brun, tel un enfant qui va ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.

-Tu resteras sage tout de même, avisa la blonde.

-Sauf si je dois sauver nos fesses, _love. »_ Répondit-il avec un salut militaire furtif et un sourire en coin avant de retourner à son poste.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par son comportement et entra dans la cage d'ascenseur pour rejoindre le pont inférieur.

Elle déboucha dans une longue coursive* allant soit vers la gauche ou la droite, puis contourna la cloison face à elle afin de suivre les éclats de voix qu'elle entendait. Elle entra dans un réfectoire ouvert doté d'une cuisine aménagée, derrière un bar américain. Et fut agréablement surprise de voir Regina le sourire aux lèvres face à Graham. Le jeune homme semblait plaisanter avec elle au vu du rire délicieux et rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge de la brune. Emma sentit son ventre se serrer en les voyant tous les deux si proches et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais pourtant voir cette femme, si froide, rire et observer tendrement son collègue ne lui plaisait pas. Elle mit ses sentiments de côté et s'avança vers eux, tentant de ne pas montrer son mécontentement.

« Agent Mills, je suis prête pour la suite de la visite. » Interpella-t-elle d'une voix bien plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

Pour le coup, c'était un peu loupé.

Elle fut surprise de voir le sourire de la brune disparaître comme si cela avait été une faute professionnelle. Regina s'éclaircit la voix, laissant alors Graham reprendre la parole.

« Je suis ravie que vous ayez décidé de nous rejoindre Commandant, dit-il d'une voix respectueuse.

-Je présume que vous nous suivez dans cette aventure ?

-Eh bien oui, je m'occuperai de l'armement, des armures, de leurs réparations mais aussi des améliorations.

-Le poste de l'agent Humbert se trouve dans le garage au pont le plus bas, mais nous le verrons un peu plus tard, reprit Regina.

-Très bien, alors à plus tard, salua la blonde, le voyant faire un signe de tête avant de disparaitre derrière la cloison du réfectoire

-Commençons, car nous avons beaucoup de chose à voir avant notre prochain départ, intima la brune d'une voix plus autoritaire qui fit frémir la blonde.

-Je suis toute à vous. » Provoqua-t-elle, taquine, reprenant les mots de sa coéquipière.

D'ailleurs celle-ci le remarqua et leva les yeux aux ciels avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Vous êtes ici au premier pont inférieur : les Quartiers. Le pont et pourvu d'un réfectoire et d'une cuisine comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons aussi une infirmerie avec un sas chirurgical ainsi qu'une cellule de confinement. » Tout en parlant Regina lui montrait les différents lieux d'une main, entrant dans l'infirmerie où elle croisa le Dr Whale ainsi que Miko assis sur l'un des lits. « Au fond du pont ce sont les réserves, derrière la cuisine se trouve la cabine du Capitaine. En l'occurrence, mes appartements.

-Oh alors vous devenez mon second ?

-Eh bien c'est exact à moins que cela vous dérange, dit-elle sur la défensive. Je suis la seule à pouvoir remplir ce poste, étant la plus gradé de l'organisation, avec Gold.

-J'ai pu voir vos capacités alors cela ne me dérange pas, mais j'avais déjà un second…

-Je sais, Commandant, mais le Lieutenant Lucas est toujours dans la Coalition et nous ne pouvions pas la recruter.

-Hum... elle n'aurait sans doute pas accepté sans avoir la certitude que je sois réellement en vie, dit Emma, pensive

-D'après nos dernières informations, elle aurait incorporé un commando d'intervention spéciale.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, sourit nostalgiquement la blonde. Mais pourquoi avoir tenté de la retrouver, tout comme le Lieutenant Jones ? Il m'a dit que vous étiez allés le chercher sur Mercenary, ce n'est franchement pas un lieu fréquentable, même pour vous.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous laisser en terrain inconnu, vos plus proches coéquipiers étaient donc les bienvenus s'ils le désiraient et s'ils acceptaient d'être soumis au secret.

-C'est une belle tentative de votre part.

-Il me semblait que c'était important, souffla la brune, l'esprit semblant ailleurs. Nous continuons ?

-Allons-y. »

Après lui avoir montré rapidement les quartiers des équipages féminins et masculins, la salle de repos avec tout le confort, dont un petit bar et une table de billard, elles reprirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au second pont inférieur : la salle des machines. Le pont comprenait une salle d'entrainement, une petite salle d'interrogatoire, et la grande salle du réacteur d'invisibilité appelé « Phantom » ainsi que celle du moteur gravitationnel « Tartare », puis les propulseurs pour finir. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris des explications de Regina et des mécaniciens, l'Odyssée pouvait stocker la chaleur qu'il produisait dans un puits thermique situé dans sa coque. Combiné à un dispositif de réfrigération de la coque externe, il permettait au vaisseau de voler pendant des heures, ou de dériver pendant des jours en mission d'observation, par exemple, mais surtout en toute discrétion. Le moteur gravitationnel ou supraluminique* « Tartare » permettait de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière dans les champs gravitationnels il était alors possible de voyager à vitesse élevée avec une dilatation temporelle négligeable. Avant ce système, les voyages dans l'espace prenaient des mois, tandis qu'ils coutaient des années de vie sur Terre.

Le pont était fait de sorte qu'une grande baie vitrée longeait la coursive principale, en sortit d'ascenseur, donnant une vue imprenable sur le garage. De là Regina lui présenta la navette qui sera conduite par le mécanicien en chef, du nom de Marco. Elle vit aussi le poste de Graham ainsi que des caisses de provisions entassées, qu'une partie de l'équipage était en train de ranger.

« L'équipage est au complet ? Demanda Emma, observant l'agitation en bas. Vous avez tout prévu…

-Certains membres ne sont pas encore présent, nous avons notamment l'une de nos agents en mission sur Mars.

-Les archives de Mars ? Pourquoi y avoir envoyé quelqu'un ?

-Pour en apprendre plus sur la menace à laquelle nous faisons face. C'est l'agent dont je vous ai parlé et ce sera sans doute notre première destination,

-Celle qui nous en dira plus sur le marteau ?

-Oui. »

Emma fixa la brune qui observait le garage avant de se détourner, sentant sûrement son regard peser sur elle.

« Avez-vous parlé à Gold ?

-Au sujet du marteau ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien non, je pensais que vous lui en aviez parlé…

-Non. Je préfère en savoir plus avant de lui parler de cette découverte.

-Vous êtes toujours réticente à nous faire confiance, à ce que j'entends.

-Oui je le suis, de plus il ne m'aspire pas confiance.

-Peut-être me ferez-vous confiance, Commandant. » Souffla Regina d'une voix plus douce. Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était encore étrange pour elle de se sentir si proche de cette femme. La brune s'éclaircit la voix et reprit. « Puis-je vous accompagner dans vos appartements pour finir cette visite ? »

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, puis la suivit dans l'ascenseur afin d'accéder au pont le plus haut, ne comprenant que ses appartements privée.

Elle n'y croyait pas, sa cabine faisait le double de ses anciens appartements. Pourvue d'un grand bureau avec un ordinateur portable, d'une salle d'eau tout équipée. Quelques marches menaient à son coin chambre doté d'un lit King size, d'une petite chaine hi-fi, un dressing et un petit séjour avec un canapé et fauteuil. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que sur la table basse reposait un magnifique jeu d'échec en verre.

« Wow, eh bah... je dois dire que je n'ai jamais eu pareil cabine...

-J'ai tenu à ce que vous ayez tout ce dont vous aviez besoin.

-Et l'échiquier c'est une façon de me dire que vous aimeriez venir squatter pour jouer ? Taquina la blonde.

-Etant officier dans l'armée, je me suis dit que vous vous y connaissiez en stratégie et que vous seriez une bonne adversaire, sourit-elle, semblant plus amusée à cette idée.

-Eh bien nous verrons cela à notre prochaine partie, dit Emma avec un sourire en coin avant de sembler plus soucieuse. J'aimerai vous demander une petite faveur. »

D'abord surprise, Regina descendit les quelques marches pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Quelle est-elle ?

-Je sais que vous m'avez demandé de vous faire confiance mais je ne peux laisser mes amies... je voudrais qu'Anna vienne avec nous, ainsi qu'Elsa.

-Commandant, Elsa est en soin...

-Intensif, je sais, coupa-t-elle en soupirant ne manquant pas le froncement de sourcil de Regina. Mais vous m'avez dit avoir une cellule de confinement dans l'infirmerie, nous pourrions l'aménager pour elle ?

-C'est faisable mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas la laisser dans une meilleure structure, entourée du personnel approprié ?

-Nous ne savons pas quand nous reviendrons puis, Whale et vous m'avez ramené à la vie. Je veux qu'elle soit entourée et soignée par les meilleurs, avoua-t-elle. De plus, quand je me suis réveillée j'étais seule. Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant, j'étais perdue. Pour finir, et de ce que je me souviens, Elsa ne sera sans doute pas aussi conciliante. Si elle se réveille, je préfère qu'Anna et moi puissions être à ses côté pour tout lui expliquer. Je pense que nous pourrions nous entraider...

-En effet d'après ce que j'ai pu lire de leurs différents travaux, elles sont brillantes et connaissent parfaitement la mythologie nordique. Elsa était aussi dans la brigade de protection sur Skadi ce qui n'est pas négligeable si elle se réveille.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais...

-Si cela me permet d'acquérir votre confiance, alors j'en parlerai au Dr Whale et nous la ferons transférer à bord cette après-midi.

-Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle était rassurée et se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qui les reliait toutes les trois à Gaïa, du moins si Elsa se réveillait et se souvenait de quelque chose. La voix de Killian, via la radio de bord, les interrompit alors qu'elles remontaient silencieusement les marches.

« _Commandant, Mr Gold sur le terminal du centre d'appel._

-Même pas le temps de souffler, argua Emma, d'une voix lasse.

-Allez-y, je m'occupe des préparatifs, nous partirons demain à la première heure si cela vous convient. _»_

Elle acquiesça mais bien qu'elle ait encore des questions à lui poser, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait bien le temps durant leur mission. Elle reprit l'ascenseur avec Regina, perdue dans ses pensées quand les portes s'ouvrirent vers le pont principal. Emma fit un signe à la brune et se dirigea vers le centre d'appel. Une pièce en demi-lune pourvue d'un tableau tactile.

« _Commandant, vous ne le saviez sans doute pas mais j'ai envoyé l'une de nos plus brillante agent sur Mars,_ avisa l'hologramme bleuté qui représentait Gold.

-Regina m'en a informé, avisa-t-elle voyant l'air dubitatif, à l'appellation de l'agent par son prénom.

 _-Parfait. Nous n'avions plus de contact étant donné que les archives sont en partie souterraines, mais son signal est toujours actif et l'un de mes informateurs m'a signalé la présence sur les lieux d'un groupe armée de la Coalition._

-Vous savez que les archives sont interdites à quiconque ne fait pas partie des gardiens. Je présume que votre agent a dû se faire remarquer...

 _-Nous n'en savons pas plus, mais je vous demande d'aller la récupérer. L'agent French est importante pour notre projet et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas la laisser aux mains de la Coalition._

-French... Attendez comme Lacey French ?

 _-En effet_.

-Vous me demandé de sauver une hors la loi ?

- _Swan n'aviez vous pas pris une décision ? De ce fait, et en étant avec nous, vous êtes considérée comme telle par la Coalition._

-J'espère changer les opinions, mais French est connue pour être une militante plutôt... explosive, d'après ce que je sais d'elle.

- _C'est aussi une érudit, une encyclopédie vivante et ma protégée. Depuis que nous l'avons recrutée nous contrôlons ses agissements, Commandant._

-Très bien, j'ai compris je vais aller secourir votre _belle_ en détresse.

- _Sage décision. Terminé. »_

Emma grogna et se demanda dans quel pétrin elle allait encore se fourrer. Mais en effet, elle avait fait un choix et elle devait en savoir plus, quitte à passer pour une criminelle.

* * *

*Mercenary est une station en orbite (un peu comme la Centrale). C'est une plaque tournante pour tous les trafiquants en tout genre. J'en parlerais un peu plus dans les chapitres à venir.

*Sirius est une étoile blanche faisant partie de la constellation du grand chien. En astrologie, elle peut représenter l'orgueil, la violence mais aussi la richesse et la gloire.

*Coursive signifie couloir en langage maritime à bord des bâtiments de la Marine Nationale comme dans a plupart des navires. Les ponts sont les différents niveaux comme vous le comprendrez, en vérité dans les navires les termes différent : le pont zéro ou pont principal se situ au niveau de la ligne de flottaison d'un bateau (c'est à dire niveau de la mer), au dessus se trouve les ponts et en dessous les faux-ponts. J'ai voulu simplifier par « inférieur et supérieur » qui se disent aussi, pour ne pas vous embrouiller. Pour moi un vaisseau stellaire se rapproche d'un navire de guerre et j'ai remarqué dans les films de science fiction que c'était souvent le cas. J'ai repris certaines caractéristique de Mass Effect ne m'y connaissant pas en voyage stellaire (histoire de rester cohérente), mais aussi certain poste de l'armée en plus de ma créativité.

*Supraluminique signifie « plus vite que la lumière. »

* * *

 **Le prénom Belle ne me plaisait pas, mais j'ai aussi choisi Lacey pour une bonne raison... Vous pensez quoi de l'introduction du point de vue de Regina ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Merci a tous pour toutes ces review, favs et follows ! Cela fait chaud au cœur :)**

 **Vous allez vous dire que je veille encore jusqu'à pas d'heure pour vous livrer ce chapitre, et c'est un peu le cas bien qu'il y a aussi le fait que je suis censée travailler ! Mais vous inquiété pas je reste consciencieuse ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est moins porté sur l'intrigue mais est tout aussi important pour la suite... Il est bien long aussi mais je pense que vous l'apprécierez :)**

Evil queen Momo : **Contente que le précédent chapitre t'es plus, celui-ci** **va peut-être te surprendre, du moins je le souhaite :p**

Regina lily Swan **: Je trouvais cela plutôt intéressant d'approfondir cette double personnalité Lacey/Belle alors je suis contente que tu trouves ça bien ! Ah Miko, petit boule de poil qui nous attendrie mais il ne fera pas que ça ;)**

Guest **: Merci pour ta fidélité et ravie que cela te plaise toujours, j'écris des chapitres plutôt long d'où la publication une fois par semaine alors profite de celui-ci :)**

Kensdo **: Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas répondu... tête en l'air... Ahah j'ai pensée à toi pour la voix centrale :p c'était prévu mais je n'en parle que maintenant, en tout cas tu m'as fait sourire ! Si tu trouves les échanges délicieux alors tu vas aimer ceux de ce chapitre ! Ruby... je ne dirais rien...**

EhdansGal **: Même si les autres personnages sont secondaires, je me dis qu'on apprécie les retrouver, même pour un passage furtif, histoire de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent, alors je suis ravie que cela te plaise :) Merci à toi de me lire et de commenter !**

Luna Swan-Mills **: Merci pour ces compliments ahah je suis ravie que cela te plaise comme le coup de capuche :p c'est pas cool pour lui mais tant pis ^^ Petit fouineur ce Whale mais il fait réagir Regina et on en apprend un peu plus :p Pour Graham tu seras peut-être surprise...**

Kaen th : **Merci pour le pov Regina** , **je suis ravie d'avoir quelques avis la dessus car cela continuera par la suite. Il me semblait que c'était important à un moment ou un autre et j'adore écrire son point de vue ;)**

 **Merci à celles qui sont toujours présentes (toi aussi Gott) pour me soutenir et je pense que vous vous reconnaîtrez ! Plein de courage à** StitChE **qui a repris le boulot et croyez-moi ce n'est pas simple pour elle... alors pour ceux qui la lisent excusez la pour son retard. Cela ne change pas le fait que son histoire est toujours aussi superbe et ces chapitres très long :p**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse lire !**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

.

Il fallut une après-midi entière pour mettre en place une cellule de soin intensif pour Elsa, ainsi que pour finir les quelques préparatifs de ce premier voyage à bord de l'Odyssée. Emma n'avait eu le droit qu'à une pause le midi pour manger un plat calorique, face au dégoût prononcé de Regina qui pour sa part s'était contentée d'une salade. Elle n'avait fait que courir, guidée par les talons hauts de son second qui avait accueilli son rôle de coordinatrice avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elle comprit rapidement que le burger du midi n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle, bien que ce fût un bon carburant afin de suivre l'effervescence qui naquit en quelques minutes dans la baie d'amarrage, du côté de l'Odyssée. Elle avait enfin pu prendre une « pause » afin de contrôler l'équipement qui avait été embarqué à bord et saluer certains membres d'équipages. Néanmoins, elle souffla réellement lorsqu'elle se vautra dans le canapé de la salle de repos, prenant le temps de regarder le journal d'information galactique, qu'elle avait pris en cours de route.

 _« ... le corps écorché a été découvert dans un entrepôt abandonné de l'aile ouest de la Centrale. Cette découverte macabre aurait permis aux enquêteurs de remonter un important trafique de fourrure de Canis, orchestré par la grande collectionneuse, Cruella De Vil. Cependant l'interrogatoire des différents suspects aurait permis de découvrir que Miss De Vil était en visite à la Centrale pour des raisons bien plus personnelles. En effet, la victime n'était autre que le frère de l'Ambassadeur Dal Pongo, représentant du peuple Canis. D'après les autorités, l'Ambassadeur lui-même était aussi visé par la collectionneuse. Nous savons que le crime prémédité a été commis par l'un des sous-fifres de Miss De Vil, connu par les fédéraux pour diverses infractions. Jasper Badun, aurait avoué les détails de son crime, reliant sa patronne en tant que commanditaire. En revanche, cette dernière n'aurait pas données les raisons d'un tel acte. Révélant une profonde aversion pour la famille de Dal Pongo ainsi que le peuple canidé._

 _Maintenant revenons sur le titre du jour : la mystérieuse disparition de la colonie de recherche de Skadi._ »

Emma se redressa d'un coup et monta le son, attirant par la même occasion le regard de Graham et Anna, alors qu'ils discutaient non loin d'elle.

 _« D'après nos dernières sources, cette récente disparition corroborerait avec les mystérieux enlèvements massif des colonies humaines de Moutsol, il y a un an et de Grannock, il y a six mois. A ce jour aucune des données exploitables n'ont permis de relier concrètement ces trois disparitions à une éventuelle organisation terroriste ou anti-humaine. L'enquête a été ré-ouverte sur demande de l'Ambassadeur David Nolan, qui semble prendre cette affaire très au sérieux. Cependant, un fait semblerait récurant d'après le peu d'information que nous avons. En effet, les enquêteurs auraient eu accès aux vidéos de surveillances de Skadi remarquant la présence de brume, fait également relevé dans les deux appels de détresse lancés par les colonies disparues. Néanmoins, les vidéos ont vraisemblablement été trafiquées par un tiers, ne donnant aucun autre détail sur ce dernier enlèvement._

 _Qui s'en prends à nos colonies et pourquoi ? Cette brume est-elle réelle ? Une force supérieure et méconnue serait-elle en cause ou est-ce simplement un début de guerre chimique contre les humains ? Les enquêteurs de la cellule de recherche prioritaire œuvre à ce jour pour essayer de répondre aux questions qu'ont suscitées l'enlèvement des colons._

 _C'était Sidney Glass en direct de la Centrale..._ »

Emma coupa la télé. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna vers Graham et Anna, puis se leva et se rapprocha d'eux d'un air suspicieux.

« Agent Humbert vous saviez que les vidéos avaient été trafiquées ?

-Je lui ais donné l'ordre de le faire avant notre départ pour le temple bien qu'il ait laissé une trace derrière lui, intervint une voix grave dans son dos alors que Graham refermait la bouche qu'il avait entrouverte et tentait de cacher sa tête dans son cou.

-Sans m'en parler ? Demanda sèchement Emma, se mettant face à son second.

-De mon point de vue ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous en faire part. Nous étions présents sur les vidéos, j'ai donc demandé à l'agent Humbert de les trafiquer afin que la Coalition ne sache pas que nous étions sur les lieux.

-Je comprends vos raisons, elles sont louables, mais j'aurais souhaité en être informée avant que vous en donniez vous-même l'ordre ! Mon point de vue est tout aussi important, il me semble, et quand bien même vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de chose. Qu'en sera-t-il quand vos décisions concerneront une action bien plus importante ? Nous sommes deux désormais, ne m'oubliez pas. »

Regina la fixa longuement, d'un regard impassible et pourtant elle avait vu cette étincelle de colère dans ses yeux sombres. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse, toutefois Emma pouvait sentir l'atmosphère devenir plus lourde. Elle voulait avoir confiance en son second mais quand ce genre de cas se produisait, elle perdait le peu qu'elle avait réussi à avoir.

Et puis tous les mystères qui les entouraient ne l'aidaient pas.

« Très bien, je vous ferais part de mes suggestions plus souvent à l'avenir. »

Elle l'avait remerciée, se sentant soulagée quand la tension palpable entre elles s'était relâchée. Au final la soirée avait été plus joviale qu'elle l'imaginait de prime abord, discutant du voyage à venir autour d'un repas mêlant les agents de Gaïa et les amies d'enfance.

.

Dans le silence paisible de son bureau, Regina griffonnait les pages de son calepin noir. Elle mit le point final à la phrase qu'elle venait d'écrire et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle releva les yeux et observa ce grand espace en partie illuminé par la nuit stellaire. Fut un temps ce lieu avait été son repère, l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux après son jardin secret. Elle l'avait aménagé à l'image qu'elle avait d'elle : Froid, sombre et distingué. Par moment elle se prenait à avoir envie de casser cet aspect et en réalité la seule qui avait réussi à remettre en question tous ses principes, dénotait complètement dans ce genre d'endroit.

Quand elle était revenue de son entretien avec Gold, son cœur avait eu un raté en voyant qu'Emma l'attendait dans son bureau. Si son regard lui avait réchauffé le cœur, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête d'Emma. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions et elle avait ce réconfort de voir que même avec le temps et l'amnésie, la blonde avait le même regard que la première fois où elle l'avait rencontrée dans le jardin. Cette fille maladroite devenue cette femme irritante la déstabilisait toujours autant et bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle posa son stylo plume noir et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

La plume d'aigle n'avait pas changé avec le temps, toujours aussi duveteuse, grande et douce au touché. Elle l'attrapa délicatement et passa ses doigts dessus s'arrêtant sur la brisure qui l'avait déformée. Le bout tenait encore mais elle ne pouvait plus écrire au risque de l'abîmer.

Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

 _« Pourquoi écris-tu toujours avec cette plume ? Il y a des stylos et c'est quand même plus simple, demanda Emma alors qu'elle venait de lui piquer la dites plume des doigts. En plus tu fais des tâches avec l'encre..._

 _-Je ne fais jamais de tâche, se défendit Regina, les sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées._

 _-Oh pardon majesté, j'avais oublié que vous étiez parfaite, siffla la blonde en lui mettant la plume dans l'oreille._

 _-Arrête tes bêtises et rends la moi, grogna-t-elle, alors qu'elle balaya l'air de la main, comme si une bête l'avait dérangée._

 _-Et si je ne veux pas ?_

 _-Tu ferais mieux car si je t'attrape, je t'attache et je te fais le supplice de la plume, menaça-t-elle, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres._

 _-Oh… ce n'est pas vraiment un supplice, ricana la blonde avant de se mordre la lèvre d'envie. Surtout venant de toi..._

 _-Emmaaa. » S'agaça-t-elle en roulant des yeux._

 _Assise près du pommier, Regina se redressa et tenta d'attraper la plume alors qu'Emma n'avait qu'à lever le bras ou changer de main pour l'embêter. Elle s'énerva et la poussa violemment dans l'herbe fraîche, se retrouvant à cheval sur elle, alors que la blondinette accentua sa prise sur la plume, par réflexe. Celle-ci se plia entre ses doigts, se cassant légèrement dans un craquement. Les yeux ronds, Regina se redressa, les genoux de chaque côté d'Emma et remarqua son air désolé. Elle prit la plume cassée entre ses doigts, l'observant consciencieusement._

 _« Je suis désolée Regina ! On peut la réparer ou en faire apparaître une nouvelle ! Suffit d'y penser c'est ça ? Je suis sûre que ça marchera et qu'elle sera comme neuve, paniqua la blonde alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour, les joues rougies autant par leur promiscuité que par la honte._

 _-Non._

 _-Non ? Mais… Regina…_

 _-Je ne veux pas la réparer. Parce qu'elle est désormais parfaite dans son imperfection. »_

 _Emma haussa les sourcils, se maintenant avec ses mains en arrière pour être plus à l'aise. Regina lui sourit et détailla chacun de ses traits réalisant qu'elle était toujours assise sur elle._

 _« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha la blonde d'une voix éraillées, semblant subjuguée et fascinée._

 _-Cette imperfection la rend parfaite parce que je sais qui l'a brisée, et même si je n'écris plus avec, elle a plus de valeur, elle en devient unique, expliqua Regina d'une voix rauque, effleurant délicatement la joue puis le cou d'Emma, qu'elle vit frémir à ce contact. Parce que je n'oublierai jamais ce… »_

 _Elle se stoppa et se mordit la lèvre face au petit sourire espiègle d'Emma. Celle-ci avait toujours les joues rouges et la brune aurait pu presque entendre leur cœur battre fortement dans une cacophonie anarchique. Son ventre se tordit agréablement, tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres fines de la blonde. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de passer au delà des limites et pourtant Emma était de plus en plus tactile, à la tenir dans ses bras, à lui prendre la main. SI elle la laissait faire, ce genre de geste ne venait jamais d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin viscérale de toucher sa peau, de goûter à ses lèvres roses._

 _Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'écouter._

 _« Ce ? Reprit Emma dans un souffle rauque et presque inaudible, déglutissant bruyamment avant de soupirer, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Regina, qui s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre._

 _-Ce que je m'apprête à faire… »_

 _Elle n'avait jamais était aussi sûre de ses désirs. La plume effleura d'une caresse le bras nu d'Emma pour être déposée dans l'herbe, sans que Regina n'ait quittée l'objet de ses désirs des yeux. L'océan clair qui l'observait intensément avait été remplacé par une mer de désir, aussi sombre que ses quelques mèches de cheveux que la blonde repoussa délicatement, dans un geste impulsif. Regina se pencha, s'arrêtant pour effleurer ces lèvres désirables de quelques millimètres._

 _Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Emma, rapidement étouffé par un baiser._

 _Le cœur de Regina explosa en un million de particules. Elle avait peu d'expérience et pourtant peu de doute sur le fait que ce premier baiser lui plairait. Il était peut-être maladroit, doux et timide mais si délicieux. Elle s'écarta souriant en voyant qu'Emma avait toujours les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elles se trouvèrent du regard alors que la chaleur leur était montée aux joues et qu'un sourire apparut sur leurs visages. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elles en voulaient encore..._

 _Il suffisait d'un regard._

 _Regina l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois avec toute la ferveur et la passion dont elle était capable, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Elle l'obligea à se rallonger dans l'herbe, la surplombant, alors qu'une cascade de mèches de soie, ébène, tomba autour du visage d'Emma. Des doigts se faufilèrent dans sa chevelure brune, glissèrent derrière son oreille et sur sa nuque, la faisant frémir de désir. Elle effleura le bras de la blonde et lia ses doigts au siens alors que la prise sur sa nuque se fit plus possessive, l'incitant à effleurer du bout de sa langue la lèvre qu'elle avait auparavant mordu. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal de passer sa main sous le t-shirt de la blonde, alors qu'elle avait l'envie irrésistible de sentir la peau douce d'Emma sous la pulpe de ses doigts._

 _Elles se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, le souffle court, les yeux dans les yeux, les joues rougies et le cœur au bord du précipice._

 _« Moi non plus je n'oublierai jamais. »_

Il était étrange d'avoir cette impression que le goût des lèvres d'Emma n'avait pas quitté les siennes après toutes ces années. Être près d'elle à nouveau ravivait chaque souvenir, chaque sensation et chaque regret. Elle sentait encore son parfum et se demandait soudainement quel goût avaient ces lèvres attirantes aujourd'hui. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et posa la plume sur son calepin noir pour l'enfermer à l'intérieur avec tous ses souvenirs.

Ces derniers mots, ces moments la hantaient et pourtant elle appréciait jouer avec les nerfs de son Commandant. C'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était prendre le risque de se brûler.

Emma avait oublié et elles avaient grandis.

Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

.

Le lendemain, le vaisseau avait quitté la baie d'amarrage dans la matinée afin d'effectuer un voyage vers le premier relais de l'Orée du Valhalla. Le relais leur permettait de se rendre en un temps réduit et en toute discrétion vers le système local qui comprenait « Helios » notre système solaire. Killian lui avait dit que, pour plus de facilité, la Commandante n'avait qu'à indiquer sa destination sur la carte - présente au centre du pont de commandement -, et que l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau se chargerait de lui transmettre les coordonnées. Elle avait sourit lorsque le brun lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas si seul dans son cockpit, puisque la voix sensuelle de l'IA l'accompagnait agréablement.

Le voyage devait durer, environs, quatre jours stellaires - ce qui équivalait à plusieurs semaines sur la Terre -, afin de se rapprocher au plus près de Mars, en restant loin des radars et satellites de la Coalition.

Emma s'était rapidement acclimatée au vaisseau, aux différentes salles mais aussi à l'équipage. Notamment les éléments les plus importants de Gaïa comme Regina, Graham, Whale et son équipe, ainsi que Marco. Sans oublier Miko qui la suivait assez souvent au grand dam du médecin de bord. La première fois qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait retrouvé le petit être en boule sous ses draps tandis qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée sur son lit, après sa séance de remise en forme, manquant de l'écraser au passage. Elle avait ramené le Kawa par la peau du cou, la queue entre les pattes, intimant au médecin de bord qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il fouille dans ses affaires. Au final, il était tellement mignon qu'elle acceptait sa présence, tant qu'il ne se glissait plus sous ses draps pour dormir.

Le soir même, elle était allée voir Elsa, afin d'en apprendre plus sur son état auprès de Whale, alors qu'il ne cessait de faire des recherches pour la sortir de son coma semi-profond. Le médecin restait froid et assez renfermé avec elle mais son dévouement était plutôt exemplaire. Elle était restée en compagnie d'Anna afin de rattraper le temps perdu – celle-ci prenait doucement ses marques et aidait pour les tâches quotidiennes. Mais avant tout, elle avait rencontré sa secrétaire personnelle. Une petite blonde chevronnée au tempérament de feu et au franc parlé, qu'elle avait trouvée étrange et peu aimable de prime abord, avant de comprendre qu'elle était une amie plus ou moins proche de Regina. En une journée, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaitre et trouvait que la jeune femme, nommée Tink, était bien moins mystérieuse et sérieuse que l'Agent Mills et, dans un sens, bien plus marrante aussi. D'ailleurs, elle avait vite compris, à certains regards que lui lançait Regina, que la secrétaire était plutôt du genre pipelette.

Cette jeune femme, d'origine Fae ayant perdu ses ailes, serait sûrement une vraie mine d'informations.

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième journée de voyage, ayant atteint le relais depuis quelques heures déjà. Les activités ne manquaient pas à bord entre entrainement, jeux de cartes au réfectoire, entretiens divers, exercices de sécurité en prévision et détente dans la salle de repos.

Emma était dans sa cabine sur son ordinateur en train de regarder les particularités, l'armement et la protection choisis de son commando d'intervention, qui n'était autre que Regina et Graham.

« Bon et bien je vois que Regina à tout de même décidé de porter une armure de combat. » S'extasia la blonde à voix haute en observant les caractéristiques de l'armure très légère de l'agent Mills.

Elle dodelina de la tête et sourit en voyant dans les améliorations, que Graham avait prévues de rajouter une protection accrue contre le froid. Même l'agent la plus puissante avait ses faiblesses.

Miko était à ses cotés et acquiesça sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« _Regina cha ?_ Ronronna-t-il en roulant le R.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs tu l'aimes bien hum ? »

Le Kawa sembla gêné et baragouina dans sa langue en rentrant sa tête dans son écharpe.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir je t'ai vu aller et venir dans sa cabine. Elle te donne des pommes c'est ça ?

- _Pomme cha !_

-Ah bah dès qu'on parle de bouffe tu comprends. » Ricana la blonde observant Miko dont les yeux ressemblaient à deux grandes billes noires étincelantes.

Elle lui donna le quartier de pomme qui lui restait et le suivit du regard, alors qu'il avait sauté du bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son ordinateur tandis qu'elle vit l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail. Elle fut curieusement déçue de voir que Regina prenait son rôle de second très au sérieux et lui avait juste envoyé le déroulement du prochain exercice incendie prévu pour le lendemain matin. En soit elle avait là un très bon élément sous ses ordres car elle n'avait pas à redire quoi que ce soit. Cette femme était irréprochable dans son travail, mais… elle s'attendait à quoi après tout ? Un petit mot dans sa boite pour savoir comment elle allait, une proposition pour un cours particulier… à cette pensée une image avec la brune lui vint à l'esprit, et ce n'était pas vraiment un cours au vu du sourire en coin qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _Arrête de rêver ma pauvre qui voudrait d'un zombie,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant, légèrement amusée mais tout de même frustrée. « Quoique apprendre à maîtriser ces étranges pouvoirs ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Décidée à en apprendre plus, elle ouvrit son clavier numérique et tapa rapidement son message. De toute façon, elle se devait de lui répondre dans les plus brefs délais.

 _#Je vous remercie Regina, j'ai bien reçu le plan pour le déroulement de l'exercice incendie de demain matin. Nous commencerons à 9h._

Elle tapa sur la touche entrée et attendit quelques minutes réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ensuite, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse rapide de la part de Regina. Et dire qu'elles n'étaient qu'à deux ponts d'intervalle.

 _#Très bien, Commandant, je ferais une diffusion générale pour tout le personnel demain matin. Prenez le temps de relire le dossier et faites moi parvenir tout changement avant ce soir._

Elle plissa les yeux, comme concentrée. Même en étant son second Regina arrivait à être directive. Étant plus une femme d'action, les comptes rendus et l'administratif n'avaient jamais été son fort. Elle n'avait quasiment rien lu de ce dossier, hormis la date, le lieu du sinistre choisi et les différentes équipes que Regina avait constitué. Pour ne pas passer pour une officier négligente, elle le parcourut en diagonale afin de mémoriser les éléments importants et se redressa pour ensuite faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier.

 _#Je vous fais confiance Agent Mills, je suis sûre que vous avez pensé à tout. Dites-moi vous ne vous sentez pas trop seule dans votre cabine ? La prochaine fois, vous savez que vous pouvez aussi m'apporter vos documents en main propre._

 _#Est-ce là une proposition pour me voir, Commandant ?_

Emma lut la réponse plusieurs fois et ne put s'empêcher de gesticuler sur son siège. Elle allait répondre quand un deuxième message arriva sur sa boite personnelle.

 _#Mais en effet, je pourrais de ce fait m'assurer que vous lisez véritablement ce que je vous envoie. Mais pour votre gouverne, bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, je ne suis pas toujours seule et je sais très bien m'occuper._

 _« Comment ça cela ne me regarde pas ! Et comment ça s'assurer que je lise bien ce qu'elle m'envoie ! »_ S'offusqua la blonde, râlant intérieurement tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, plus nerveuse. En soit c'était en partie vrai, ce que faisait Regina ne la regardait pas … mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle avait déjà vu Regina discuter avec Tink ou Graham… et en pensant à ce dernier elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur leur relation. Elle avait pris le temps d'avertir son équipage que la déontologie à bord était soumise à la même que chez les militaires* : Pas de relation intime entre collègue qui pourrait perturber la mission, pas plus de deux verres par jour et pas d'alcool fort, une tenue irréprochable, un entrainement physique quotidien, un respect des horaires de sommeil, de service et d'entretien des différents locaux ainsi que du matériels.

Ne pouvant se repérer temporellement au fin fond de la galaxie, les journées étaient légèrement plus longues que sur la Terre et une lumière rouge s'allumait à partir d'une certaine heure pour symboliser le début de la nuit. En soit ce n'était pas elle qui avait écrit ce règlement et elle savait que les relations entre collègues étaient monnaies courante lors de mission de longue durée. Des couples pouvaient se former, se briser ou perdurer que ce soit interne ou externe à l'armée. En soit l'Odyssée était désormais son vaisseau, elle était donc la seule avec son second à faire appliquer ces règles et à exiger un certain professionnalisme. D'ailleurs en parlant de son second, en plus de Tink qui la prévenait en cas de soucis sur l'un des membres d'équipage, Regina avait le rôle de gérer les différents exercices à bord, le personnel et vérifier les réserves de nourriture, de médicament et de matériel après les principaux concernés – Graham pour l'armement, Victor pour les médicaments et Giovanni pour ce qui était de la nourriture - dont eux seuls avaient l'accès.

Souvent dans son bureau ou en salle d'entrainement, Regina n'avait pas été très loquace hormis avec Graham, Anna ou Tink, et il est vrai qu'elles avaient été toutes deux occupées.

La seule fois où elle avait croisé Regina en salle d'entrainement, au pont des machines, celle-ci avait terminé et sortait du local, ses muscles fins encore tendus par l'effort. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était attardée sur ce corps finement dessiné et aux formes avantageuses. Et elle s'était dit que la prochaine fois ce serait Regina qu'elle combattrait au corps à corps pour la tester et non Graham, bien qu'il soit un adversaire à sa hauteur.

D'ailleurs, cette fois là, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler d'elle.

 _« Commandant, je dois dire que vous vous débrouillez aussi bien au corps à corps qu'avec une arme, avait haleté Graham après la fin de leur combat, sa serviette dans les mains pour s'éponger le front. Vous n'avez pas perdu de votre énergie et de vos techniques._

 _-En effet, moi-même je suis plutôt surprise... avait-elle répondu avec un sourire. Concernant Regina, vous m'avez parlé d'entrainement lors de notre rencontre, je présume que vous avez déjà combattu ensemble hum ? Avait-elle demandé, curieuse, un regard de fouine._

 _-Oui et je pense que vous devriez tenter un combat avec elle, je suis sûr que ce serait... intéressant, lui avait-il conseillé avec un clin d'œil._

 _-Vraiment… intéressant ?_

 _-Vous avez un bon crochet du droit et une bonne défense, quant à Regina, elle est souple et rapide. Le danger avec elle c'est quand elle vous attrape..._

 _-C'est à dire ?_

 _-Ce que je veux dire... avait commencé Graham en lançant sa serviette sur son épaule, venant aux côtés de son Commandant pour ce pencher vers elle, c'est qu'une fois qu'elle vous a dans ses filets elle ne vous lâche plus et vous êtes au sol en un rien de temps, avait-il finit par dire avec un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la salle laissant Emma seule et confuse._

 _-Eh bien j'attends de voir ça. » Avait-elle marmonné avant de sortir à son tour._

Elle avait irrémédiablement envie de passer plus de temps avec cette femme, de la cerner, de la connaitre que se soit son passé, ce qu'elle aimait, en plus de la cuisine et des pommes – toujours présente dans sa cabine – ou ce qu'elle n'aimait pas d'ailleurs. Sans réellement savoir ce qui l'attirait en dépit de sa beauté renversante, de son physique attrayant et de sa force de caractère. Puis de tous ces mystères qui planaient autour d'elle. A force de trop de migraine – en raison de ses incessantes interrogations -, elle avait fini par arrêter de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

Ses dernières nuits avaient été moins agitées que la première qu'elle avait passée sur Cronos et elle n'avait pas revu le jeune garçon, cependant elle avait rêvé de Regina… cette fois ce n'était pas un semblant de souvenir mais bel et bien un fantasme qui avait échauffé ses neurones encore viables.

Alors, a quoi elle s'attendait au juste ?

 _#Eh bien n'hésitez plus à venir la prochaine fois. Concernant votre question j'aurais une demande et non une proposition à vous faire._

Reprit Emma en appuyant sur la touche entrée.

 _#Une demande ? J'essayerais d'y répondre du mieux que je le peux._

 _#Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous tester au corps à corps afin de voir votre niveau, ensuite je voudrais que l'on trouve un moment pour que vous m'entraîniez à utiliser ces fameux pouvoirs gravitationnels. Vous pensez pouvoir faire cela ?_

Emma envoya le message et attendit patiemment la réponse, elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté et vit Miko, roulé en boule sur son lit en train de dormir. Elle sursauta au son distinctif qu'émit son ordinateur, lors de la réception d'un message, et s'empressa de le lire.

 _#Bien évidemment. Je serais en salle d'entrainement dans une heure, cela vous convient ?_

# _C'est parfait._

Elle referma sa boite mail et s'étira dans son siège, l'air réjoui.

Elle se leva et allait sortir de sa cabine quand Miko ouvrit un œil et se leva d'un coup pour la suivre.

.

Le Commandant profita de cette petite heure pour aller sur le pont de commandement et vérifier que tout se passait bien du côté des navigateurs, mécaniciens et radaristes présents. Elle croisa Killian qui prenait sa pause et le suivit jusqu'au pont des quartiers tout en discutant.

Miko les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, chipa un bout de pain et disparut dans l'infirmerie.

Un ventre sur patte.

« J'ai un peu discuté avec votre secrétaire, Commandant. Elle est charmante, sourit Killian tout en récupérant son en-cas auprès du jeune commis de l'Agent Giovanni Louis - cuisinier du bord -, un certain Sébastien Crab*.

-Jones, non !

-Comment ça non ?

-Non, tu vas tout de suite t'enlever l'idée que tu as en tête.

-Et quelle idée ai-je en tête, hum ? Taquina le brun, un sourire mutin s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aimes bien les blondes…

-Les rousses aussi, coupa-t-il en ricanant. Et certaine brune mais je ne m'y risquerais pas…

-Si tu ne veux pas perdre un autre membre, alors en effet n'essaye pas avec _cette_ brune, pouffa Emma.

-Je vous laisse ce plaisir, sourit-il, sournoisement.

-Arrête avec tes insinuations douteuses Jones ! Intima-t-elle, légèrement gênée. Tink a l'air d'une fille bien alors je t'interdis de tout faire pour la mettre dans ton lit et la jeter par la suite, parce que tu auras eu ce que tu souhaites et que tu t'ennuieras !

-Voyons quelle idée ! C'est contraire à la déontologie ! S'exclama Killian faussement outré, croisant le regard perçant de sa supérieure. Reçu, Commandant, sourit-il en hochant la tête par respect. Je ne suis plus comme ça de toute façon. »

A ces mots, elle le scruta plus consciencieusement. Killian s'était perdu dans ses pensées et tout en croquant son en-cas, il triturait ses plaques de son autre main. Ils s'éloignèrent pour s'asseoir dans le coin des officiers et agents haut placés où ils croisèrent rapidement Graham qui avait fini sa pause. Etant donné que le réfectoire était un grand espace fait d'une longue table ovale et de deux plus petites en retrait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de distinction entre les grades.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé à qui appartenait cette autre plaque que tu as autour du cou. Tu l'as depuis notre deuxième année à l'école intergalactique il me semble, s'enquit Emma en les montrant du doigt.

-Elle appartenait à la première femme que j'ai réellement aimée…

-Je… je ne savais pas…

-Je n'en parle jamais.

-Elle était dans quel corps ?

-La flotte galactique, je l'ai connue à bord du vaisseau de mon père alors, que je n'étais qu'un jeune sous-officier… un an avant d'entrée à l'école intergalactique.

-Tu sais... je ne t'oblige pas à en parler si tu ne souhaites pas le faire…

-Je crois que j'en ai envie, soupira le brun son regard perdu dans le vague. J'en ai besoin parce que quand tu… vous avez disparu, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas assez parlé, bien sûr je savais que l'amitié était la seule chose qui nous lierait puisque vous avez refusé mes avances, ricana-t-il, quelque peu déçu. Mais vous étiez la seule avec Ruby à me connaitre, à qui je pouvais me confier d'une certaine manière et on comprend qu'on ne l'a pas assez fait seulement lorsqu'on perd des êtres chers. J'ai perdu Milah, puis Neal, puis vous, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec mes démons. Ruby avait aussi ses soucis, ses préoccupations et ne pouvait rien faire pour m'empêcher de mal tourner... J'ai mal tourné et Gaïa a débarqué il y a quatre mois

-Tu as dit Milah ?

-Oui, Milah Read*…

-Attends tu parles du Capitaine Read ? Celle qui a disparu avec ton père lors de la mission contre les mercenaires de l'Arcadia, le fameux vaisseau pirate ?

-Elle-même, rit amèrement le brun, se rappelant sûrement de la situation compliquée dans laquelle il s'était lui-même mis à cette époque. Je n'ai jamais eu de détail sur son passé, elle en parlait très peu au final. Je savais qu'elle avait fui un mariage étouffant pour rentrer dans l'armée et qu'elle avait laissé plus qu'un mari derrière elle. Elle avait trente-sept ans quand je l'ai rencontrée sur le bâtiment de mon père et elle avait un sacré tempérament, bien plus téméraire et courageuse que la plupart des hommes d'équipage. Mon père l'appréciait et parlait beaucoup d'elle pour cela et moi j'en suis tombé amoureux. Quand on a appris la disparition du croiseur de l'Amiral Jones, j'ai bien plus pensé à la perte de Milah qu'à celle de mon propre père et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis mis à porter sa plaque. Je lui avais prise avant qu'elle ne parte lors de notre dernière nuit. Concernant mon père, j'ai le nom, la notoriété mais je n'avais que cela, et heureusement il me restait Liam. Seulement, il est parti en campagne de son côté et les choses sont devenues compliquées entre nous, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec ce monde qui m'avait arraché toutes ces personnes qui faisaient partie de ma vie. Ces personnes qui me permettaient de rester dans le droit chemin.

-Milah, Neal et ton frère ont disparu de ta vie mais je suis là et j'espère que cela suffira à ce que tu restes dans le droit chemin, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien quand tu veux, taquina Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Disons que j'ai un bon Commandant, avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour enlever les miettes de son en-cas. Je vais retourner à mon poste, je crois qu'on vous attend, Commandant. »

Surprise, Emma se détourna et suivit le mouvement de tête de son pilote. Elle croisa le regard de l'agent Mills et lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait. La brune lança un regard froid pour Killian et se détourna afin de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, vêtue de sa tenue de sport moulante, un short et un débardeur, coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval. Même là, elle restait sublime. Emma l'a suivie du regard, l'observant scrupuleusement sans aucune pudeur et tomba sur celui de Killian, qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?

-Oh rien, je sens que l'entrainement va être très… chaud, enfin pensez à vous entraîner tout de même, taquina le brun.

-Retournez à votre poste Lieutenant Jones au lieu de dire des inepties, intima la blonde étouffant un rire, légèrement embarrassée de s'être fait honteusement... griller.

-A vos ordres, Commandant. »

Il lui fit un dernier clin d'œil et s'en alla en sifflotant.

.

Emma se pressa pour se changer et arriva devant la salle d'entrainement cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle entra et retrouva la brune en train de s'échauffer. Elle prit alors le temps de l'observer un moment afin de caresser du regard ses jambes élancées, planant sur ses courbes d'un oeil intéressé, puis s'avança vers elle pour lui signifier sa présence.

« Alors prête à me passer sur le corps ? »

Emma se stoppa net et avala sa salive de travers, s'étouffant presque. Des visions peu chastes dévalèrent dans son esprit et elle secoua la tête pour les enlever prestement avant de reprendre :

« Qu... quoi ?

-Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez prête pour commencer le corps à corps...

-Ah oui pardonnez-moi je n'avais pas bien compris, pouffa Emma, nerveusement.

-Qu'aviez vous compris ?

-Rien rien... Commençons. »

Regina sourit sournoisement et s'avança vers Emma. Cette dernière la vit jouer avec ses doigts, tourner ses poignets entourés d'une bande de boxe qui protégeaient aussi ses phalanges. La blonde mit rapidement les siennes, vérifia qu'elles n'étaient pas trop serrées et s'échauffa. Elle se mit en position à bonne distance et monta sa garde face à Regina

« Très bien, je vais y aller doucement au début pour... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la brune avait déjà attrapé son poignet. Regina le tira à elle et posa une main sur son coude puis pivota avec aisance sur ses pointes de pied pour ensuite ramener et plier le bras dans le dos d'Emma. La brune fit une légère pression sur le bras de la blonde, qui retint un couinement de douleur.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, lorsque Regina se colla encore plus à elle pour venir lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Pas de traitement de faveur. »

L'agent relâcha la blonde, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres. Emma se disait qu'en effet ce combat allait être plutôt… intéressant.

Elle lança un premier direct que Regina para du plat de la main et contre-attaqua avec un uppercut que la blonde évita facilement d'un petit pas sur le côté. Emma lança un chassé bas avec son pied pour l'induire en erreur et ainsi continuer avec un crochet du droit que Regina évita d'un retrait en arrière. La brune attrapa son bras au passage pour qu'Emma se laisse emporter par son geste et pour lui balancer son genou dans le ventre. La commandante se plia, surprise, mais ne perdit pas de temps et se redressa vivement pour bloquer le second coup de genoux de la brune. Elle poursuivit par un direct du droit et un revers du gauche que Regina para une nouvelle fois avec aisance avant d'empoigner l'avant bras de son commandant. Emma allait répliquer mais n'eut pas le temps. Regina se retrouva en quelques secondes dos à elle et la bascula d'un coup de hanche sur le côté, la jetant comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur le tatami mit à disposition. La brune tenait toujours son bras et la maintint au sol pour venir s'asseoir sur elle, emprisonnant son bassin entre ses cuisses.

« Eh bien Commandant vous manquez de vitesse et de concentration. » Se moqua-t-elle, amusée.

Emma attendit que Regina commence à se relever et ainsi diminuer son emprise. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle se redressa d'un coup, attrapant le bras d'une forte poigne puis usa de cet effet de surprise et de son poids pour déstabiliser la brune. Elle la fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant à son tour sur elle, bloquant ses cuisses à l'aide de ses pieds et les bras de la brune avec ses mains.

« Règle numéro une, ne jamais penser qu'un combat est terminé. » Lança Emma, fière de ce retournement de situation.

Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Regina, elle sentait déjà les effets de leur combat ou de leur promiscuité. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et une légère pellicule de sueurs apparut sur le front de la brune et sûrement sur le sien. Emma fut surprise de voir le regard de l'agent dériver subrepticement vers ses lèvres. Les rougeurs montèrent rapidement sur ses joues et elle eut cette soudaine envie de combler le vide entre elles... Regina profita de son trouble et se redressa vivement, alors qu'Emma fit de même pour s'écarter, relâchant par la même occasion les bras de son second.

Dans l'empressement, elle tomba vers l'arrière et Regina en profita pour la retourner sur le ventre puis lui bloqua un bras dans le dos.

« Règle numéro deux, ne jamais se laisser déstabiliser par son adversaire. » Poursuivit la brune dans son oreille.

Elle la relâcha et se leva prestement pour ensuite s'éloigner. Emma se releva à son tour un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle s'élança vers Regina, mais se sentit soudainement bloquée par une force invisible et ne vit que plus tard les doigts de la brune bouger, une aura qu'elle reconnue. Ses pouvoirs. Regina avait osé utiliser ses pouvoirs !

« Règle numéro trois, ne jamais s'élancer tête la première dans un combat. » Continua l'agent, le sourire aux lèvres.

D'un geste de la main Emma se retrouva plaquée contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu… je ne sais pas…

-Je vous ai vue, vous savez utiliser vos pouvoirs quand il le faut, coupa Regina. Nos émotions sont la clé pour les extérioriser mais pas seulement. Il ne faut faire plus qu'un avec notre environnement, quel qu'il soit. » Regina avait toujours une main levée vers elle et s'avança d'un pas chaloupé, la maintenant au mur. « Toutes particules peuvent être contrôlées. Elles sont autour de nous, comme toutes les cellules qui forment notre peau, nos organes…

-Vous dites que l'on peut aussi contrôler un organe interne ?

-Comment pensez-vous que j'ai grillé ce robot sur Skadi. Ce n'est pas un être fait de chair et de sang, mais il est formé par des particules qui peuvent être dissociées par un champ gravitationnel. Cela demande plus de concentration et de maîtrise mais je pourrais cibler vos poumons et bloquer votre respiration... je pourrais arrêter votre cœur. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec une femme de son acabit. Regina pouvait être vite dangereuse, vite destructrice même si elle connaissait l'une de ses faiblesses : le froid. La brune n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et posa sa main sur le buste d'Emma.

« Il suffit de cibler ce que l'ont souhaite contrôler ?

-Oui. Visualiser dans sa tête puis dans l'espace les particules qui nous constituent, créer un champ qui va les contrôler pour pouvoir les stopper, les dissocier, les faire bouger à notre gré. Les champs peuvent être aussi créés pour nous protéger comme une barrière, une armure. »

La blonde se plongea dans le regard ambré, voyant cette légère clarté caractéristique de la démonstration de ses pouvoirs gravitationnels. Elle se concentra sur son propre bras droit et arriva à le bouger malgré la paralysie, pour attraper la main de Regina qui en fut presque étonnée. Emma se retrouva dans son dos et d'un simple effleurement paralysa l'agent avant de la plaquer contre la cloison. Elle se colla à Regina, le cœur palpitant et la respiration plus erratique. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait soudainement. En plus d'avoir réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle se sentait enivrée par une sensation qui lui compressait le ventre, une chaleur qui l'étouffait.

« Règle numéro quatre… ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. » Souffla Emma à l'oreille de la brune, d'une voix chaude, avant de déglutir.

Elle vit Regina se mordre la lèvre alors que son corps était en train d'entrer en combustion instantanée. Mais bon dieu que lui arrivait-il ? Comme si d'un coup elle n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur ses émotions, ses gestes et surtout ses hormones. Sa main glissa le long des côtes de la brune et souleva son débardeur pour se faufiler dessous et toucher cette peau si délicate, si douce et si chaude. Elle sentit Regina bouger contre elle et sut par ce fait que la paralysie ne faisait plus effet. Alors qu'elle remontait sa main pour buter sur une brassière, elle se stoppa d'un coup. Pourquoi Regina ne réagissait-elle pas pour l'arrêter ? Comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, elle réalisa son geste et la retourna pour ensuite la maintenir contre la paroi.

« Que… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa peau la chauffait, chacune des particules de son être n'étaient plus que des braises ardentes qui brûlaient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle n'avait pas mal… oh non mais elle était en feu. Et le souvenir de sa mort lui revint, aussi douloureux qu'un coup de couteau dans le dos. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de sortir ces images bouleversantes de sa tête et les rouvrit pour ne voir que les pupilles noires de Regina.

Elle haletait face à ce regard ambré qui la scrutait, sentant les mains de la brune effleurer son ventre.

« Vous n'avez donc pas vu ce champ dans lequel je vous ai enfermée, augmentant votre température, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non… il… il n'y a pas que ça, je… j'ai… »

Il n'y avait pas que son souvenir désagréable qui la bouleversait ainsi ou ces pouvoirs étranges, mais aussi ce désir ardant qui lui comprimait le ventre.

Regina perdit son sourire, le souffle court, alors qu'Emma la regardait intensément. Cette dernière se rapprocha s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la brune. Cette montée en température n'avait fait qu'accentuer le désir qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, s'insinuant dans ses veines, s'amplifiant dans son bas ventre. Elle étouffait et son cœur allait imploser quand le bruit distinctif de l'ouverture des portes la sortit de cette transe dans laquelle elle s'était perdue. Elle se recula prestement, s'éloignant le plus possible de Regina.

« Je… je dois y aller. » Dit-elle prestement avant de saluer Graham et de sortir en toute hâte.

Tiraillée par ses envies et sa frustration, elle devait rapidement prendre une douche froide, ou se mettre dans le congélateur de la réserve ou pire assouvir ce désir qu'avait provoqué la brune.

Graham éberlué observa Regina, un sourcil arqué.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

-Oui et non, soupira-t-elle en se décollant de la cloison.

-Comment ça ? C'est moi ou on étouffe ici… réalisa-t-il en s'avançant vers la brune qui enlevait ses bandes. Il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas, puis reprit d'une voix intriguée. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oh rien, un entraînement pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à ce servir de ses pouvoirs.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle était rouge comme une écrevisse ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez utilisé votre capacité « spéciale » !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Agent Humbert, mentit la brune en se dirigeant vers la sortie un sourire en coin.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… en tout cas je me demande qu'elle est la sienne... si elle en a une... » Pensa Graham à voix haute.

Regina se détourna et observa le brun, alors qu'il préparait des poids pour son entrainement.

« Je crois qu'elle a une très bonne résistance physique, souffla-t-elle. Contrairement à toi, elle n'est pas tombée dans les pommes à cause de la forte chaleur.

-Et contrairement à moi, elle ne résiste pas à votre charme ravageur. » Rétorqua le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Regina étouffa un rire rauque et sortit de la pièce.

.

Emma avait du prendre une douche froide pour se rafraîchir.

Elle passa la nuit à repenser à cette promiscuité et à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait la scène son corps entrait en combustion, elle avait du dormir sans son drap et presque nue. Mais l'image de la brune lui revenait sans cesse, asséchant ses lèvres et lui comprimant le ventre.

Avant sa nuit désastreuse, elle était allée voir Anna auprès d'Elsa après le repas et avait presque eu l'envie de serrer la blonde pour se refroidir.

« Ça va pas Emma ? Tu es plutôt rouge…

-Si…si ça va, juste un coup de chaud, je crois que la clim est cassée.

-Ah bon ? Bizarre je trouve qu'il fait bon moi…

-Oui bon je dois avoir un dérèglement… je vais dans ma cabine. Demain matin, exercice incendie pour tout le monde.

-D'accord et donc c'est toi qu'on va devoir éteindre ? Gloussa la rousse.

-Très drôle ! Tu rigoleras moins demain. »

Et en effet le lendemain l'équipage fut alerté par le Commandant en second d'un exercice incendie. Incendie prévu dans le pont des machines. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à leurs postes respectifs entre les trois groupes formés : Soutien, Protection et Intervention*. Tout se déroula sans encombre et le résultat de l'exercice fut satisfaisant pour le Commandant et le second. Les salles avec les fausses brèches, et feux, furent confinées à temps et les faux blessés pris en charge pour être amenés à l'infirmerie.

La journée fut plus calme par la suite et l'équipage félicité par le Commandant après le débriefing.

Emma se posa enfin dans sa cabine. Allongée sur son lit, elle observait la voie lactée par la petite baie vitrée qui se trouvait au dessus de son lit. Regina avait été professionnelle, de ce fait la blonde n'avait pas réussi à la réprimander pour ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la séance de sport. Une part d'elle voulait se venger, l'autre était toujours secoué par ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Heureusement ses sensations de la veille avaient cessé à son réveil. Cependant, elle avait vu Regina et Graham discuter plus tôt dans la journée après le débriefing et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle se leva prestement et descendit au pont des quartiers où elle croisa Tink qui allait prendre l'ascenseur, son café en main.

« Ah Tink, je vous cherchais !

-Oui Commandant, je vous écoute.

-Que savez-vous de la relation entre Graham et Regina ?

-Ah… je… et bien ils sont assez proches, ce sont des amis de longue date il me semble.

-Hum je vois… Vous savez ce que déteste Regina ?

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Pas de question. Répondez simplement puisque vous êtes amies.

-Eh bien… elle n'aime pas qu'on la contredise, qu'on fasse des insinuations sur des choses fausses à son égard, qu'on lui donne des ordres qui va à l'encontre de ses principes… non en fait elle a toujours eu du mal avec les ordres préférant en donner, se rappela la blondinette après réflexion. Je me demande comment elle fait avec Gold et vous… bref… Elle n'aime pas perdre le contrôle d'une situation et... oh ! Qu'on l'ignore et qu'on la trahisse…

-Merci ! »

Tink la regarda éberluée alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers la cabine de l'agent Mills d'un pas déterminé. Une cabine assez grande pourvue d'un espace séjour, bureau et d'un espace « chambre » avec un lit King size et une salle d'eau.

« Agent Mills !

-Swan ! Sursauta la brune, rangeant en vitesse un petit calepin à la couverture noire qu'Emma crut reconnaître. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends de rentrer sans frapper et de crier de la sorte ?

-Crier ? Pardon c'est la joie de vous revoir !

-Mais… Commandant, nous nous sommes entretenues il y a quelques heures sur l'exercice de ce matin !

-C'est vrai, minauda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce ce que vous faisiez ?

-Vous vous ennuyez au point de venir me déranger ? Vous voulez que je vous entraîne à nouveau ? Demanda la brune, un sourire en coin.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Parce que ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua-t-elle dans un soupir, perdant son sourire.

-Pour l'entrainement, pourquoi pas en fin de journée mais pas de combustion cette fois !

-Oh… dommage... souffla l'agent, faisant mine d'être déçue.

-Vous écrivez un journal intime ?

-Mais… non, répondit Regina d'une voie rauque, les yeux écarquillés. Enfin Commandant, vous croyez que je n'ai que cela à faire ?

-Hum… admettons, répondit Emma soupçonneuse, les yeux plissés. Alors que ce passe-t-il entre Graham et vous ?

-Graham et… qu… QUOI ? Bredouilla la brune déroutée par le changement de sujet.

-Je vous ai vus plusieurs fois ensemble. Tink m'a dit que vous étiez proches alors je voulais savoir si vous étiez disons… plus que des amis et collègues, insinua Emma essayant de prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

-En quoi cela vous regarde, Commandant !

-Vous savez que dans la déontologie militaire les relations intimes entre membres d'équipage sont interdites à bord des…

-Commandant, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Il ne se passe rien avec Graham ! Nous sommes amis et rien de plus, se défendit la brune, debout les mains sur son bureau.

-Oh vous savez si cela ne perturbe pas la mission alors…

-Graham est homosexuel !

-… cela ne me dérange p… huh… qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Il ne voulait pas que j'en parle mais c'est la vérité… de plus, bien que ce soit un bel homme il n'est pas mon type, alors arrêtez avec vos insinuations douteuses !

-Oh… mais alors quel est votre type ? Homme ? Femme ? Extraterrestre tentaculaire ?

-Swan ! S'exclama la brune l'air outré.

-Je penche pour les tentacules ou type Choubaka, vous savez celui avec les poils partout dans Star Wars, renchérit Emma avec le sourire, faisant des gestes pour s'illustrer.

-Sortez de ma cabine, j'ai du travail !

-Oh aller Mills, je suis sûre qu'il y a une personne à votre goût sur ce rafiot.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas la blonde écervelée qui me sert de Commandant !

-Ah mais vous avez tout de même pensé à moi, taquina Emma en levant les sourcils. Et puis vous m'avez littéralement incendiée hier ! Où devrais-je dire... chauffée.

-Mais pas du tout Commandant, c'était une simple démonstration de mes talents, contra la brune semblant satisfaite de sa repartie.

-Certaine cicatrices sont encore douloureuses, et certains souvenirs encore frais comme celui de… cette attaque contre mon vaisseau. Vous n'auriez pas dû le faire sans me préparer Agent Mills. » Siffla Emma en se rapprochant du bureau.

Elle vit la brune quelque peu déstabilisée par ces mots, gardant cette prestance, cette froideur qu'elle lui connaissait désormais. Elle ne semblait pas s'en vouloir mais pourtant son regard parlait pour elle : Regina savait qu'elle était allé trop loin, par fierté.

« Mais vos penchant pour les tentacules ont égayé ma journée ! » Emma ricana ne manquant pas l'air agacé de sa comparse, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se détourna avec le sourire, voyant les sourcils froncés de la brune.

« Vous savez que vous avez une petite veine ravissante qui apparaît sur votre front lorsque vous êtes en colère ?

-Sortez ou je vous incendie à nouveau !

-Mmmh pourquoi pas… je sais que vous me sauverez de toute façon, minauda la blonde.

-Swan ! »

Emma sortit, amusée, laissant derrière elle une Regina complètement effarée et agacée, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle croisa Tink qui la regardait alors d'un air interdit.

« Si j'étais vous j'attendrais avant de la voir. » Lui souffla Emma.

Tink dodelina de la tête en roulant des yeux et étouffa un rire avant de rebrousser chemin.

* * *

*Le chef Louis et Sébastien viennent de « La petite sirène ».

*Milah n'a pas de nom dans la série alors je lui ai donne celui de Mary Read, l'une des plus célèbres femmes pirate de l'histoire avec Anne Bonny. Ce n'est pas une pirate mais vu qu'elle l'a été dans la série, je trouvais que ça collait bien.

*J'ai suivi la déontologie que je connaissais, il y a peut-être des variantes mais c'est une généralité.

*Lors des exercices incendie il y a effectivement trois groupes préalablement définit : Soutien pour le renfort en personnel, équipement, aide et réception des blessés. Protection qui correspond aux matériels de désenfumage ou confinement d'une zone par exemple. Intervention qui constitue un groupe de trois marins habillés et équipés pour éteindre le feu.

* * *

 **Entre Emma et Regina laquelle est la plus taquine ? ;) A la base je n'avais pas mis le souvenir de Regina mais j'en suis assez contente :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello ! Mes excuses pour ce retard... j'ai eu du mal avec cette suite et je n'ai plus d'avance :/**

 **Bon et bien je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ;) Seulement voila... fini de "jouer" on retourne aux choses sérieuses !**

 **J'ai noté que votre scène préféré du précédent chapitre reste le souvenir (et la fin pour certain ^^), je suis ravie car il y en aura d'autre ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais tout aussi important ;)**

Guest 1 **: je ne suis pas étonnée que tu aimes les pouvoirs de Regina ^^ merci pour ton petit mot ;)**

Guest 2 **: merci et ravie que ma fiction te plaise :) en espérant que cela continue. Regina excédée ? Noooon ^^**

Xenmin **: merci pour ta review et ton avis sur le souvenir de Regina :) pour ce qui est de l'attente je fais tout pour vous livrer des chapitres travaillés et corrigés :D**

Luna Swan-Mills **: ah bah non ça ne serait pas drôle si Regina lui disait tout ^^ Puis elle a ses raisons ;) merci de ta fidélité.**

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié personne...**

 **Merci à tous, merci pour votre fidélité, merci aux nouveaux et nouvelles venues :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

.

Mars, la planète rouge, quatrième planète de notre système solaire. Pourvue de cratères, de bassins d'impacts, de formations d'origines tectoniques et climatiques telles que des volcans, des vallées, des étendues glacées, des dunes sableuses et autres formations rocheuses en analogie avec la Lune « Séléné » ou même la Terre. La plus grande montagne du système solaire, « Olympus Mons », et le plus grand canyon, « Valles Marineris ». Des années avant l'exploration de la galaxie, une station martienne gigantesque avait été crée sur l'un des plateaux de Valles Marineris. La Nasa y envoya des ingénieurs, des chercheurs et archéologues afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette planète et son histoire, ainsi que sur l'éventualité d'y reproduire une biosphère semblable à la Terre, en vain à cause du manque d'eau et de magnétisme.

Mars n'étant plus qu'une base de recherche voire un avant-poste, devint un centre d'archivage à grande échelle. Des montagnes de données sur l'histoire de la Terre mais aussi des autres peuples et civilisations, accumulées avec le temps pour être enfouies sous la surface rouge et poussiéreuse. Bien que ce ne soient que des archives un petit groupe de protection était constamment présent sur place, ainsi que des chercheurs, érudits et historiens volontaires afin de les entretenir et de les protéger. Il était donc difficile de pénétrer dans cette structure, afin d'y voler des données et Emma se demandait encore comment cette jeune femme, qu'elle devait retrouver, s'y était prise.

Lacey French était connue des services de police et de l'armée pour être téméraire, mais pas pour sa discrétion.

Assise à son bureau en compagnie de Miko, elle était en train de préparer la sortie sur Mars qui ne saurait tarder, quand elle reçut un appel de Tink via sa ligne privée.

« _Commandant, J'ai les plans de la station martienne pour vous._

-Parfait, je vais faire une réunion avant notre départ, vous n'aurez qu'à me les transmettre dans la salle à ce moment là.

- _Reçu Commandant. L'Agent Mills souhaiterait vous voir avant la réunion_.

-Faites la monter.

- _Très bien._ »

Elle lâcha le bouton de transmission, un sourire niais sur le visage et se tourna vers Miko qui l'observait d'un air intrigué penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- _Regina cha_ ?

-Oui, elle va venir pour me parler.

- _Emma bisous Regina cha !_

-Quoi ?! S'interloqua-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer boule de poils, je sais que tu connais quelques mots de notre langue mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les utiliser à tort et à travers, ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

- _Regina bisous, bisous, biiiiiiiiiiisous,_ chantonna-t-il en se tortillant sur le bureau tandis qu'un bruit distinctif annonça l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur dans la coursive.

-Merde, stop Miko ! Dit pas de bêtises, elle arrive.

- _Emma bisous Regina, bii…_ »

Elle avait pris prestement un cookie dans ses réserves et l'avait enfourné sans ménagement dans la gueule ouverte du Kawa, à l'instant même où la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrait. Dans un rire nerveux et rouge de honte, elle se tourna afin d'observer la nouvelle arrivante qui arquait déjà un sourcil interrogatif.

« Retourne à l'infirmerie, tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle au petit être qui sauta du bureau, du cookie plein les joues, pour quitter la cabine en marmonnant joyeusement.

-Vous savez que le chocolat le rend agressif, lâcha la brune en suivant Miko du regard avant d'apercevoir l'air paniqué d'Emma.

-Sérieusement ?! Merde… je…

-Je vous fais marcher Swan, sourit sournoisement l'agent face à une Emma désabusée. Mais, il en devient vite dépendant.

-Comme moi au final, pouffa-t-elle.

-Il y a un air de ressemblance en effet, vous faites des réserves de nourriture à ce que je vois et vous avez la même façon de manger, taquina la brune d'un air sérieux qui ne montrait aucunement que c'était une plaisanterie.

-Je vous vois rarement manger avec les autres, mais vous par contre vous me remarquez, riposta-t-elle en se levant, munie d'un petit sourire mutin. Je suis sûre que vous ne me regardez pas seulement pour mes manières… disgracieuses.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, se défendit Regina, plus hautaine.

-Bien sûr, j'avais oublié que la sincérité n'était pas l'une de vos qualités, nargua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, la voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Je présume que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de mes manières.

-En effet, notre transmetteur a réussi à décrypter un ancien appel du petit groupe composé de Lacey French et Mulan Hua, une autre de nos agents. Hua est présente pour sa protection. Elles ont apparemment réussi à trouver un moyen de l'envoyer depuis le centre d'appel de la station martienne. Ce message date d'avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe d'intervention spéciale de la Coalition. Nous pensons qu'ils ont dû réussir à l'intercepter avant nous, il y a environ deux jours stellaires. Il était encore un peu brouillée, mais Miss French aurait reporté qu'une ombre encapuchonnée rodait dans les locaux et avait vraisemblablement attaqué certains archivistes et soldats.

-Une ombre ? Vous pensez que c'est en lien avec l'Essence Noire ?

-J'ai repensé à ce que nous avait dit Hel comme quoi l'Essence Noire rodait et n'en avait pas fini avec… vous… j'ai quelques hypothèses à ce sujet.

-Poursuivez.

-Nous savons que c'est une destructrice, puisqu'elle aurait poussé les Géants et les Ases ou Asgardiens à se combattre et s'autodétruire. Mais après ces derniers événements, je pense qu'il y aurait plus qu'une simple envie de détruire notre monde…et que ce ne serait pas si général...

-Vous pensez à une attaque plus ciblée ? Une intention alors plus personnel ?

-L'Essence Noire est une forme supérieure qui n'a pas de corps mais qui aurait une conscience propre. Elle est intelligente et patiente, fait disparaitre des colonies à plusieurs mois d'intervalle et pour une raison que nous ignorons. Elle interfère dans nos actions si on prend en compte cette ombre sur Mars. Néanmoins, elle pourrait provoquer une guerre entre nous sans même se montrer ou utiliser un hôte lambda, mais ne le fait pas... du moins pas encore. Elle a besoin de posséder un corps et nous en avons eu la confirmation avec les révélations de Hel sur le premier hôte. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle ne kidnapperait pas des humains ou d'autre race pour se construire une sorte d'armée des ténèbres.

-En les endoctrinant vous voulez dire ?

-Oui, mais dans tout ça la question que je me pose, c'est si l'hôte actuel serait encore pourvu de ses propres sentiments et de sa conscience personnel…

-Vous dites que l'hôte aurait une part de libre arbitre ? Bien que l'Essence Noire le pousse à faire le mal…

-Oui je le pense, peut-être qu'elle assombrit le cœur de l'hôte et le déroute de sa nature profonde. Elle serait une sorte de force obscure que l'hôte n'a pas su contrôler ou combattre, d'ailleurs celui-ci n'est sans doute pas choisi au hasard... mais bien sûr nous ne pouvons en avoir la preuve pour le moment…

-Hum en effet, il faudrait rencontrer l'hôte pour cela et je doute qu'il nous réponde... mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser à ça ?

-Les attaques ciblées...

-Comme sur Skadi ? Vous pensez qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette attaque ? Une autre intention ?

-Eh bien… » Emma observa consciencieusement Regina alors que l'agent semblait soucieuse. La brune pesait sûrement ses mots dans sa tête avant de reprendre d'une voix pensive. « Peut-être que l'Essence Noire ou l'hôte, en sait plus que nous le pensons sur nos actions. Peut-être que la brume sur Skadi n'était pas une coïncidence, mais qu'elle voulait écarter la colonie du temple et qu'en voulant nous éloigner du marteau elle nous a permis de l'avoir, puisque Elsa et Anna ont échappé à cette brume. Si ce marteau nous sert bien à quelque chose, finit-elle, tout de même sceptique.

-Donc vous pensez qu'elle savait pour le marteau avant même que nous le sachions ?

-Oui, et que cette ombre attaquerait les archives soit pour les détruire et nous empêcher d'avancer, soit pour récupérer le marteau ou des informations importantes. C'est aussi une hypothèse à creuser. Et puis même si les autres colonies était moins importantes, nous ne savons pas s'il n'y avait pas là aussi d'ancien artefact qui pouvait l'intéresser.

-Elle aurait fait une pierre deux coups entre, prendre possession des humains et faire en sorte qu'on ne trouve pas ce qui pourrait la détruire... réfléchit Emma à voix haute. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que l'hôte aurait une partie de son libre arbitre et que ce ne serait pas plutôt l'endoctrinement de l'Essence Noire ?

-C'est une idée qui pourrait nous donner de l'avantage si nous pouvons la prouver, car cela voudrait dire que nous pourrions communiquer avec lui... parce que si l'hôte, lui, voulait autre chose…

-Alors il serait partagé entre ses propres désirs et ce mal qui le ronge. Il serait instable...

-En quelque sorte.

-Pour le moment nous n'avons aucune certitude sur le fait que l'ombre à un lien avec l'hôte et donc avec les pouvoirs que l'Essence Noire lui octroie, mais en effet, toutes vos hypothèses sont plausibles et à creuser.

-Comme le fait que l'hôte s'intéresse probablement à vous... »

Emma l'observa et la vit se perdre dans ses pensées, visiblement, moroses. En soit elle était touchée par l'attention que Regina portait à son égard et leurs rapprochements des derniers jours lui confirmait qu'elles avaient un certain attrait l'une pour l'autre, bien qu'il y avait aussi ces jeux de séduction et de taquinerie entre elles. Aussi surprenant soient-ils, quand elle repensait à leur rencontre plus solennelle, après sa résurrection.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe agent Mills ?

-Je ne suis pas perturbée, répéta la brune d'un ton sec et hautain. Mais certains événements m'interpellent…

-Comme ? Je vous écoute, souffla la blonde d'une voix attentive, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un vaisseau inconnu détruit le votre puis une brume fait disparaître la colonie où se trouve Anna et Elsa, vos amis d'enfance. Hel nous fait comprendre que cette chose s'intéresse curieusement à vous et maintenant une ombre attaque les archives… où se trouve Lacey que nous devons secourir… la plupart du temps vous n'êtes pas loin de ces événements étranges, alors il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

-Hum… par exemple, vous pensez que ce vaisseau qui m'a attaquée lui appartenait ? Qu'elle voulait délibérément me tuer ?

-Vous avez combattu James Nolan qui était lié de près ou de loin à cette chose. Si elle vous voit comme une menace, oui elle aurait pu, comme elle aurait pu s'attaquer à vos amies pour les évincer…

-D'après vous elle me connaitrait bien plus que nous le pensons dans ce cas… et cela depuis l'attaque de James…

-J'en ai peur, mais cela reste qu'une simple hypothèse encore une fois. Peut-être que ce sont vos particularités qui l'intéresse... Cependant, de ce que nous savons, l'Essence Noire est une forme mystique et puissante je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle sache plus de chose sur ce qui nous entoure… »

Emma sembla absorbée, en vérité une question lui vint en parlant de Skadi, de Hel et de ces fameuses particularités. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'élucider, et Regina était la bonne personne pour répondre à ces anciennes interrogations.

« Il y a une chose dont nous n'avons pas pris le temps de reparler...

-Eh bien nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous. »

La blonde opina, pensive, et se cala contre son bureau.

« J'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capable mais je suis surprise que nous ayons ces capacités en commun. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous en sommes pourvues et d'où cela nous vient… » Regina resta silencieuse la scrutant scrupuleusement. Si Emma prenait le temps d'écouter, elle entendrait son cœur battre, si elle était réellement attentive, elle verrait sa crispation et cette étincelle si fuyante qu'elle avait lorsque le passé refaisait surface, lorsqu'elle posait ces questions n'ayant pas de réponses satisfaisantes de la part de Regina. « J'ai compris qu'Elsa aussi avait peut-être cette particularité et même si vous n'en avez pas parlé je sais que cela vous a aussi surprise, poursuivit-elle.

-C'est vrai…

-Avez-vous un implant vous aussi comme Graham ou bien moi ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant plus profondément ses perles claires dans les deux ambres foncées qui l'épiaient.

-Pour Graham et moi c'est diffèrent. Vous, vous l'avez pour vous canaliser, pour éviter de ressentir les effets indésirables que j'ai pu ressentir pendant mon apprentissage car maitriser mes pouvoirs ne fut pas sans souffrances et sans problème, même si j'étais plutôt douée. Je voulais éviter toute perte de contrôle et que vous provoquiez une catastrophe. Quand j'ai enlevé ce parasite qui bloquait certains de vos neurotransmetteurs, moi-même je ne savais qu'elle réaction vous auriez tout en découvrant vos capacités. Tout comme j'ignore ce qu'il se passera quand votre amie se réveillera et pour le moment nous ne pouvons lui en mettre un par précaution...

-Vous avez essayé d'en mettre un ? Sans me concerter ?

-C'était une suggestion de Whale mais l'implant ne tient pas, pour le moment. Ce n'est en aucun cas pour la blesser, faites nous confiance...

-Hum... et donc pour Graham ?

-Graham a un implant différent, afin d'avoir une partie des capacités que nous avons développé… naturellement.

-Naturellement ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nous ne sommes pas totalement humaines alors ? Cela vient-il de nos parents ?

-Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas tout de votre passé.

-Mais alors vous ! D'où est-ce que vous tirez ces capacités ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des différences entre Elsa, vous et moi ? Vous devez bien le savoir ! »

Regina ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et soupira. Elle allait parler, apporter des réponses à une partie de ces incessantes interrogations et Emma était pendue à ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. » Souffla l'agent après un silence pesant.

La colère, la déception, l'assaillit et s'infiltra dans ses veines, crispant ses muscles au point de lui faire serrer les poings et les dents. Elle en avait marre de n'avoir que des brides de réponses qui la déroutaient bien plus qu'autre chose. Elle savait que Regina et Gold avait en main les clés pour ouvrir la boite où était enfermé ses souvenirs.

Et si son passé avant ses quinze ans ne devait pas refaire surface ? Comme une boite de Pandore que personne ne devait ouvrir… Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas se rappeler, que c'était mieux ainsi pour elle et pour son entourage. Ce passé était vraisemblablement trop affreux pour qu'ils ne jugent pas utile de tout lui dévoiler… mais ces rêves, ses flashs de souvenirs confus étaient tout sauf affreux. Elle se souvenait de ce rêve agréable sur Skadi, de cette jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à une Regina plus jeune… elle devait savoir et malgré ses réflexions plus maussades, elle ne décolérait pas.

« A laquelle ? Parlez-moi Regina, je voudrais juste comprendre qui nous sommes…, soupira Emma, excédée se passant une main sur le visage, cachant ses yeux. Arrêtons de jouer, je vous prie !

-Elsa est vraisemblablement résistante au froid, pour ma part à la chaleur, je pense que pour l'une et l'autre nos faiblesses sont nos inverses comme pour moi cela semblerait être le froid, et à vrai dire je l'ai vraiment découvert sur Skadi… » Emma enleva sa main à cette révélation, afin d'observer Regina d'un air intrigué. « Au fil du temps j'ai réussi à contrôler la température d'une personne, à l'augmenter au point même de la faire suffoquer si je le souhaite... mais vous êtes la seule à l'avoir aussi bien supporté car je ne peux faire l'inverse et donc la diminuer. Et je pense que vous pouvez...

\- Faire ce truc… contre Hel… » Lança-t-elle, nonchalamment.

Regina se rapprocha d'un pas.

« En fait je ne pense pas que ce soit en rapport avec vos pouvoirs gravitationnels. En revanche, ces derniers vous ont donnés une résistance physique accrue, je dirais même qu'elle est supérieure à la mienne ou différente. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai pu vous ramener en partie grâce à vos capacités…

-Mais j'ai redonné vie à une déesse à moitié morte ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

-Vous avez fait apparaitre son meilleure côté, rectifia l'agent. Je n'ai jamais vu cela de ma vie et je pense que ce pouvoir est lié à votre… âme si particulière…

-Je ne sais pas... qu'est-ce que vous entendez par son meilleure côté ?

-La lumière montre ce que nous ne pouvons voir dans l'obscurité. Vous avez montré ce côté d'elle que nous ne voyons qu'en partie. »

Regina s'était rapprochée, laissant la blonde perplexe et perdue entre ses préoccupations, ses réflexions et ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même, avec cette simple promiscuité. Si Emma pouvait voir le meilleure chez une personne alors cette femme arrivait à provoquer chez elle une multitude de sentiments qu'elle voulait faire taire. Le genre de sentiments inappropriés vis à vis de leur statut, leur vie, leurs secrets et de leur mission.

Et pourtant, entre elles, tout semblait être d'un naturel déconcertant.

« Alors… pourquoi je ne peux faire disparaitre toutes ces ombres qui planent sur mon passé ? » Murmura-t-elle, égarée dans les ambres foncées.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne et se déposa sur ses reins, alors que le regard de sa coéquipière semblait plus profond. Aucune chaleur étouffante mais juste cette envie encore et toujours de supprimer ce vide entre elles.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de flancher.

« Parce que ce n'est pas aussi simple…, murmura Regina dans un souffle.

- _Commandant, Agent Mills, faut que vous rameniez vos fesses en vitesse dans le cockpit »_ Coupa la voix pressée de Killian par la diffusion du vaisseau.

Elles sursautèrent, réalisant qu'elles étaient une nouvelle fois bien plus proches qu'elles ne le devraient. La brune s'éclaircit la voix, se recula et reprit son air hautain et pincé.

« Au moins, il connait nos appellations respectives mais pour le reste ce n'est pas encore ça, dit Regina d'une voix sèche et méprisante.

-Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, il évite les surnoms c'est déjà ça, ricana Emma par simple gêne. Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais le gérer.

-Si vous le dites, tant qu'il sait où est sa place.

-Il sait où est la votre en tout cas, sourit-elle tendrement, voyant l'air interdit de Regina. Venez, ensuite nous irons en salle de réunion afin de mettre en place l'intervention de sauvetage.

-Après vous. » Dit la brune d'une voix aimable, une main avenante.

Même après l'avoir agacer au sujet de Graham, même après ce semblant de confrontation, Regina était galante et restait respectueuse du rang hiérarchique.

Cette femme était vraiment déstabilisante.

.

Elles arrivèrent toutes deux au pont principal où une certaine agitation régnait. Emma croisa rapidement Tink et lui demanda d'aller directement en salle de réunion, afin de mettre en place le plan 3d de la station. Pressant le pas, elles suivirent la coursive qui les mena au sas de décontamination sur la gauche et au cockpit en face d'elles.

« Jones, évite de nous convoquer de cette façon alors que tout l'équipage t'entend, siffla la blonde d'une voix autoritaire et légèrement irritée.

-Pardon Commandant, cela m'a échappé...

-Passons. Qui a-t-il de si important ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant à côté du pilote les yeux rivés sur les écrans et sur l'étendue rouge qui leur faisait face.

\- Le fameux groupe d'intervention spéciale de la Coalition n'est pas n'importe lequel !

-Tu as réussi à voir ça ?

-Grace à notre IA, j'ai intercepté une communication ainsi que certains satellites de Mars. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu voir leur effigie, expliqua-t-il. Swan, ce sont les Loups Noirs.

-Ah… Cela ne va pas nous simplifier la tâche, réalisa-t-elle, pensive.

-Qu'ont-ils de si particulier ? Demanda Regina, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils semblaient si tendus.

-Le commando des Loups Noirs est souvent envoyé pour les interventions spéciales et ne sont pas connus pour être des tendres. Anita Lucas, l'Alpha, est bien l'une des pires et n'hésite pas à utiliser des méthodes drastiques pour arriver à ses fin, elle n'a pas d'état d'âme. En gros, vos agents sont des ennemis pour eux et ont du souci à se faire.

-Et vous dites que nous sommes des fanatiques aux méthodes peu louables, lâcha la brune, moqueuse.

-Eh bien… j'attends de voir mais chaque côté à son lot de pourriture. Sans vous offenser bien sur… je ne parle pas de vous, dit-elle prestement en se tournant vers Regina, afin d'éviter toute dispute éventuelle.

-Je n'en suis pas offensée, je me doute que vous ne parlez pas de moi ainsi, du moins aussi directement…

-Je ne parle pas de vous…

-Ah vraiment ? » Taquina la brune, subtilement.

Un raclement de gorge attira Emma, croisant le regard de Killian, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jones ?

-Oh, je n'ai rien dit Commandant.

-Bon… dis nous ce que tu sais sur eux, intima la blonde, sentant ses joues s'empourprer par l'embarras.

-Ils ont établit un campement au nord-ouest de la porte de la station, à environ, un kilomètre. Il est impossible d'en faire le tour, car le relief est bien trop escarpé et les protège des tempêtes de sables…, expliqua-t-il en montrant des photos du satellite.

-Leur flan gauche à l'air plus praticable, remarqua Emma.

-En effet, vous pourrez les observer en hauteur, c'est leur seul point faible. Qui dit point faible, dit étroitement surveillé. Ils risquent de vous repérer facilement et d'alerter une meute de loup, si je puis dire.

-Cela tombe bien, nous feront une petite diversion. Ils ont beau être bagarreur, ils nous emmèneront directement à l'Alpha. Cela sera moins dangereux que de tenter une intrusion, ou une attaque surprise…

-Vous parlez d'Alpha et de meute comme s'ils étaient de vrai loup, s'interloqua la brune.

-Ils sont à part, ont des sens sur développé et un entraînement très dur en plus d'être une vraie famille… l'armée humaine a besoin de ce genre de commando de têtes brûlées.

-Donc l'armée ne contrôle par leur agissement ?

-Si mais tant qu'ils ne tuent pas d'innocents et ne créent pas de problème diplomatique, le reste ils s'en fichent. Le tout étant de mener à bien leur mission…

-Je vois… vous avez parlé d'une certaine Lucas. N'est-ce pas le nom de votre ancien second ?

-Si, dit-elle alors qu'elle se redressait, les bras croisés. Ruby est la fille d'Anita.

-Sa présence aurait été la bienvenue, souffla la brune, perdue dans ses réflexions.

-Détrompez-vous.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'Anita n'a jamais pris de nouvelle de sa fille. Elle lui en veut même de ne pas avoir incorporé leurs rangs et d'avoir choisi l'école intergalactique. A sa majorité, Ruby s'était éloignée avec sa grand-mère, devenant une vagabonde, une sorte de loup solitaire dans leur jargon. Elle voulait faire sa vie n'approuvant pas les méthodes de sa mère.

-Je comprends… en effet.

-Nous verrons une fois sur place, Killian fait une diffusion et demande que le personnel d'intervention se retrouve en salle de réunions dans cinq minutes.

-Reçu. »

.

« C'est hors de question !

-Il est assez intelligent pour donner son avis Victor ! Gronda Regina tapant des mains sur la grande table ovale de la salle de réunions, un regard qui ne manquait pas de tranchant.

-C'est trop dangereux, je ne mettrais pas sa vie en danger alors que nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

-Il saura facilement se faufiler et vous le sous-estimez beaucoup, il sait se défendre.

-Les Kawa ne sont pas fait pour se battre ! S'écria le médecin. Ce sont des individus et non une espèce de chien renifleur ou d'attaque que l'on envoie sur un intrus ou dans un lieu exiguë. Ils ont des capacités comme celle de pouvoir porter le double de leur poids, ils voient dans l'obscurité mais...

-Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de lui, s'emporta la brune, excédée. De plus ils sont discrets et vif d'esprit ! Il peut nous accompagner sur le terrain…

-Peut-être mais là vous parlez de l'envoyer seul face à une chose qui, vraisemblablement, a attaquer une partie des résidents de la station... c'est trop risqué !

-Vous parlez avec votre cœur et vous en oubliez l'essentiel ! Vous êtes médecin et non un soldat alors votre avis on s'en fiche royalement !

-J'ai du respect pour vous Regina mais là vous dépassez les bornes et…

-Silence ! Ordonna Emma d'un ton sec, deux doigts à la naissance de son nez avant de fixer le médecin d'un regard perçant. Dr Whale il est lui-même apte à dire ce qu'il souhaite faire. Il a beau avoir la taille d'un enfant ce n'en est pas un ! Et vous Agent Mills vous devriez apprendre que tous les avis sont bons à prendre et que vous n'êtes plus la seule décisionnaire. Vous le savez ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux concernés.

-Oui, Commandant. » Opina le médecin, irrité.

Elle se tourna vers Regina puisqu'elle n'entendit pas sa réponse. Les bras croisés, l'agent soupira et croisa le regard de son Commandant pour acquiescer d'un simple signe de tête. Emma se félicita d'arriver à calmer cette bombe qui, malgré sa retenue, pouvait facilement exploser à tout moment.

« Faites-le entrer » Ordonna Emma à l'intention de Graham qui ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Miko.

Le jeune agent le souleva et l'installa sur la table face aux personnes présentes. Marco était présent lui aussi, mais restait neutre et observait la scène silencieusement.

Le petit être cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'assit en tailleur attendant patiemment la suite. Il se mit alors à se tordre les pattes d'anxiété face à tous ses regards.

« Miko, nous aurions quelque chose d'important à te demander et tu vas nous dire si tu t'en sens capable. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu le fasses pour le Dr Whale.» Elle le montra d'une main et Miko l'observa d'un air interdit avant de regarder Emma à nouveau. « Ou pour moi.

- _At cha._ (D'accord)

-Donc d'après la transmission que nous avons interceptée, la porte principale est verrouillée par un système d'auto-défense. Nous n'avons pas de moyen de contacter les agents enfermés à l'intérieur et un commando de la Coalition est en poste juste devant. Jusque là tu suis ?

- _I cha_. (Oui)

-Le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir un visuel à l'intérieur mais aussi de savoir si les agents French et Hua sont encore en vie, serait de pouvoir pénétrer dans la station par les conduits d'oxygénation. » Elle montra les fameux conduits sur le plan en 3d voyant Miko suivre attentivement ses gestes. « C'est là où tu entres en jeu car tu es petit, discret et tu pourras retrouver les agents pour leur remettre ce dont elles ont éventuellement besoin. Tu devras transporter une radio portative plus puissante, une trousse de secours et faire en sorte que nous puissions avoir un contact avec elles. Pendant ce temps nous essayerons de trouver une solution pour nous permettre de rentrer et sortir discrètement. On pourra te suivre avec un capteur thermique et nous serons en liaison phonique. Nous resterons en arrière pour observer l'avancée du commando et se servir d'eux éventuellement pour la percer. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt pour tout ça ? »

Miko observa Whale puis Emma et baissa les yeux semblant réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se releva d'un coup, bomba le torse face au Commandant et leva une pâte vers son front pour faire un salut militaire. Puis répondit avec une voix assurée et ronronnante.

« _Miko prêt_. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce drôle de petit être.

« Commandant, je peux vous déposer avec la navette non loin de ce conduit, il est assez éloigné du commando pour éviter de nous faire repérer trop rapidement, indiqua Marco en montrant le secteur concerné. Je resterais dans cette zone et vous n'aurez plus qu'à me contacter.

-D'après le transmetteur le message aurait été émis depuis la salle d'appel, montra à son tour Regina. Je pense que Miko pourra facilement mémoriser le chemin dans le conduit. Ensuite, il faudra qu'il sorte par l'une des bouches d'aération, je pense qu'il ne se fera pas repérer.

-Il sera obligé de passer par le couloir car il n'y a pas de grille dans le centre d'appel, s'alarma le médecin.

-Oui. Une fois sortie, c'est là que tu devras faire plus attention car tu seras à découvert dans le couloir qui mène à la salle, rajouta la brune à l'intention de Miko, qui opina vivement d'un coup de tête.

-Et comment trouvera-t-il les agents ? Demanda Emma.

-Il les connaît et pourra suivre leurs odeurs, intervint Graham.

-Très bien. Allez-vous préparer, nous partons dans dix minutes. »

.

Comme prévu dans le plan initialement exposé, Marco fit quelques manœuvres et déposa discrètement l'équipe d'intervention près d'un des conduits. Le groupe s'éloigna de quelques pas pour laisser la navette repartir afin de se poser derrière un monticule rocheux. L'équipe, composée de Graham, Regina, Emma et bien sûr Miko avança en groupe, toujours en alerte, afin de se rapprocher du conduit choisi. Ils étaient vétus de leurs casques et de leurs armures de combat afin de se protéger de l'air plus nocif de la planète, même Regina avait revêtu son armure plus protectrice que sa tenue habituelle, dans des couleurs mauve et noire. Emma s'accroupit devant Miko qui gesticulait pour bien caler son sac à dos ainsi que sa capuche, surexcité par la mission qu'on lui confiait. Il n'avait pas de casque ou d'armure, mais juste un masque à oxygène et une paire de lunette protectrice.

Ce Kawa avait l'allure d'un enfant heureux de se rendre pour la première fois à l'école.

« Tu as bien tout compris Miko ?

- _I cha_ , _Emma cha,_ ronronna-t-il.

-D'après nos dernières informations via les transmissions du commando, la seule entrée est verrouillée de l'intérieur. Une fois avec Lacey et Mulan, vous trouverez peut-être un moyen de nous ouvrir pour nous laisser entrer avant le commando… nous ferons en sorte de les retarder et d'être sur place le moment venu... fait attention à toi, nous ne savons pas ce qui rode. »

Miko opina de la tête, bien conscient de la difficulté de sa mission et de son importance. Tout reposait sur lui mais aussi sur les deux agents, si elles étaient encore en vie.

Enfin prêt, Emma ouvrit la grille et porta Miko pour qu'il puisse emprunter le conduit.

Celui-ci était plutôt long et étroit, mais en faisant quelques détours, leur petit ami ne devait pas se confronter à beaucoup d'obstacle. Il avait de quoi ouvrir les grilles et assez de connaissance venant de Victor pour couper certaines alimentations. Il savait aussi quelles portes emprunter grâce au plan qu'il avait patiemment étudié dans la navette, tout comme aux différentes directives de dernières minutes que Regina lui avait données.

.

Le soldat accompagna le garde jusqu'au module de repos et se détourna vivement de celui-ci. Son arme bien calée dans son dos, il pressa le pas sentant la chaleur augmenter dans son armure de combat, sûrement dû à l'excitation ainsi qu'au stress. Il dépassa les modules personnels de ses congénères, en croisa quelques-uns, équipés, qui se dirigeaient vers le champ de tir ou encore l'arène d'entrainement au corps à corps. Il leur fit un signe furtif mais ne prit pas le temps de discuter, l'information qu'il avait à transmettre était bien plus importante. Il arriva devant le module le plus grand du campement : celui de son chef, son Alpha. Le jeune soldat déglutit et entra tout d'abord dans le sas de décontamination.

Une fois décontaminé, il enleva son casque, ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs coupés courts sur le côté et d'une longueur réglementaire sur le dessus. Le jeune homme à la barbe naissante, déposa son arme et cala son casque sous son bras avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour rentrer dans la salle qui leur servait de centre névralgique.

A peine eut-il mit un pied à l'intérieur que des voix s'entremêlèrent dans une cacophonie explosive.

« Akela* c'est de la folie, une percée aussi brusque pourrait détériorer le sas de décontamination de la station, il provoquerait sûrement une baisse d'oxygène dans tout le hall ainsi que les salles qui ne seront pas protégées à temps. Nous prendront le risque de tuer les survivants qui se trouveront sûrement derrière.

-Sauf votre respect Alpha, il n'y a sans doute aucun survivant, nous n'avons aucune communication depuis le dernier message des agents de Gaïa ! Même les soldats qui ont réussi à entrer avant le verrouillage n'ont donné aucun signe de vie ! Notre priorité et de comprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur… quoiqu'il se trouve là-bas nous devons utiliser la force...

-Et que faites-vous de ces deux agents justement ? Elles peuvent encore être en vie ! Tout comme les soldats !

-Rah pourquoi s'en faire pour elles, ce sont des criminelles. Elles n'avaient qu'à pas mettre le nez dans les archives, intervient un autre officier d'une voix nonchalante, adossé au mur dans une partielle obscurité alors qu'un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Gévaudan*, je connais votre goût pour l'action, mais je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne vous laisserais pas abuser de notre notoriété pour satisfaire votre appétit dévastateur. Criminelles ou non ce sont des vies que nous devons essayer de sauver. »

Le dénommé se décolla du mur et se déplia montrant une carrure que beaucoup d'hommes lui enviaient. Un visage dur et carré entouré d'une chevelure épaisse et châtain foncé qu'il coiffait généralement en une queue de cheval courte. Son regard bleu renvoyait une aura glaciale et même ça démarche restait menaçante. Il était le seul à avoir plus l'air d'un baroudeur, avec sa barbe fournie, que d'un soldat. Gévaudan était le pire de tous, le plus robuste, le plus violent mais aussi le plus téméraire. Il avança d'un pas lent dans la pièce faisant frissonner comme à son habitude ceux qui croisaient son chemin ou son regard, même ses frères et sœurs loups - comme ils s'appelaient généralement - évitaient de le défier, hormis l'Alpha et les plus hauts officiers.

Il se stoppa à ses côtés sans même regarder son chef, dos à l'assemblée et se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme qui avait du lâcher son regard par obligation.

« En effet vous ne serez jamais comme elle, vous avez son sang, son nom mais jamais vous n'aurez son courage… et son tempérament. Vous êtes et resterez faible. »

Elle ferma les poings si forts que ses ongles, même courts, lui rentrèrent dans les paumes. Elle le détestait, cette bête avide de sang et de violence. Ce loup noir craint de tous et incontrôlable.

Gévaudan lança un regard pour le nouvel arrivant, dont le sang se glaça, et le dépassa ouvrant la porte du local.

« Vous êtes l'Alpha après tout, alors montrez que vous méritez ce titre. » Siffla-t-il avant de remettre son casque et de disparaître.

Le silence se déposa dans la salle et le jeune soldat réalisa que tous les regards des officiers restant étaient posés sur son chef.

Un homme dont la sagesse se montrait par ses cheveux d'un gris cendre, une barbe courte, entretenue, et un air serein s'avança de quelques pas. Le soldat reconnu le second du nom d'Akela, Gévaudan ayant été dégradé après la chute de l'ancien Alpha. Bien que le second soit le plus âgé, il était de loin doté d'une forme physique impressionnante et tous, y compris Gévaudan, respectaient son statut de conseillé.

« Cher Alpha, n'écoutez pas les paroles de ce fou, il ne voit que par la violence et tout le monde sait qu'il vous tient responsable de la chute d'Anita.

-J'en suis responsable… il a peut-être raison. Je ne serais jamais le leader que vous attendez tous.

-Vous vous trompez. » Souffla une voie douce et apaisante autour de la table.

Le soldat observa la femme qui venait de parler et reconnut les cheveux au carré d'une blancheur hivernal de Moro*. Le premier lieutenant était tout aussi respecté par cette aura presque surnaturelle qu'elle dégageait, que par sa prestance. Ses yeux dorés, cette peau blanche lui avait valu le surnom de déesse louve, mais aussi grâce à ses traits d'une douceur présente en paradoxe avec sa rage de vaincre digne des plus grands soldats.

« J'ai connu votre mère et il est vrai que bien qu'elle était violente, elle était aussi une chef exemplaire. Vous n'êtes pas comme elle, parce que vous êtes vous. Ruby Lucas. Passionnée, attentive, vous avez un cœur et un esprit vif ce qu'elle n'avait pas, continua Moro. Vous avez la place que vous méritez.

-Merci, souffla Ruby l'air las. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix…

-Nous le savons et nous voyons vos efforts. Nous trouverons une solution et votre décision sera la notre. »

Ruby opina un sourire timide sur les lèvres appréciant cette main réconfortante posée sur son bras. Moro fit signe aux autres officiers et aux quelques sous-officiers ainsi qu'à Akela. Après un dernier regard doré emplie de tendresse pour la brune, elle quitta le local à leur suite, laissant le jeune soldat avec son chef.

Ruby s'appuya sur la table et soupira, observant le plan de la station. Elle sentait la présence du soldat dans son dos, mais ne se détourna pas pour autant.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Chef, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance venant d'un de nos…

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Peter, pas toi, soupira-t-elle, se détournant enfin pour le regarder dans les yeux, le voyant esquisser un léger sourire. Nous sommes seuls… je t'écoute.

-Ruby… il y quelques minutes des intrus ont débarqué près du conduit d'oxygénation numéro vingt-sept, la navette se trouve en retrait de nos radars mais j'ai envoyé deux soldats afin de surveiller le pilote.

-Bien, tu sais d'où ils viennent et où se trouvent les intrus désormais ?

-C'est une navette appartenant à Gaïa, ils sont trois en combinaison de combat et armés. Deux femmes et un homme d'après notre éclaireur. En approche de notre flan gauche. La leader du groupe a l'air d'être aguerrie et a su voir cette faille dans notre campement. Pour le moment, ils ont l'air d'observer et ne sont pas agressifs...

-Ils viennent sûrement pour récupérer leurs agents. Envois Rufus, Patty et Ozie* pour les cueillir, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus grave, un regard alors vif montrant en cet instant toute la supériorité qu'elle faisait preuve, de par son rang et son sang.

-Reçu. »

Peter lui sourit et d'un air hésitant se rapprocha de quelques pas.

« Tu es une bonne Alpha, Ruby. Tu es plus humaine qu'Anita et que la plupart de ses hommes ne le seront jamais. Ils te respecteront pour cela, j'en suis certain. Moi je te respecte pour ça. »

Une émotion dans le regard, un battement de cœur plus fort et elle avança d'un pas pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle était son supérieur, il n'était qu'un chef de groupe mais, en cet instant, elle voulait seulement être loin de tout. Elle l'avait connu comme un frère, comme un ami, un ange gardien et il était le seul à pouvoir la voir ainsi.

Aussi fragile.

« Merci Peter »

Elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais la teneur de ses sentiments, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre d'être cher. Alors elle resterait cette louve solitaire, s'amusant seulement pour satisfaire ses envies, restant loin du cœur de ce garçon pour ne jamais lui faire de mal. Essayant d'oublier cette amie qu'elle avait perdue et la tristesse, la culpabilité, qu'elle ressentait toujours depuis plus de deux ans.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule dans ce vaisseau.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner.

* * *

Petite chronologie personnel : D'anciennes ruines extraterrestres présentes dans les profondeurs de Mars avait été découvertes vers l'an 2077, permettant à l'Homme d'aller plus loin dans son exploration de la galaxie, jusqu'à l'orée du système où ils découvrirent un ancien relais en 2085. L'utilisation de ce relais extraterrestre, via des trous noirs, leur permit de voyager entre les nébuleuses ou groupes de systèmes solaires. Le choc des civilisations leur fit découvrir de nombreux peuples extraterrestres, mais aussi divers mondes et enfin la Centrale. Les humains réussirent à faire partis de la Coalition en 2107, crée depuis des siècles afin de rallier bon nombre d'espèce et de mettre en place une paix auparavant précaire.

*Akela : le vieux loup gris et chef des loups du peuple libre dans le « Livre de la jungle ».

* Gévaudan : la fameuse bête, vu comme un énorme loup, qui fut l'investigatrice d'une série d'attaque entre 1764 et 1767 dans la région de Gévaudan en France.

* Moro : déesse louve au pelage blanc de l'anime japonais « Princesse Mononoke »

* Rufus et Ozie : Rufus est le loup peureux qui accompagne et se fait maltraiter par le petit chaperon rouge dans une variante de l'histoire. Et Ozie est un clin d'œil à Oz de Buffy contre les vampires.

* * *

 **Bon et bien voila le retour de notre louve adorée ;) et pas que... ^^ Que pensez-vous de ce retour ? Les loups noirs ne sont pas des tendres ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello vous toutes et tous :)**

 **Je suis toujours aussi enjouée de vous voir chaque semaine, fidèle au poste :) Et ravie de voir les nouveaux ou nouvelles ! Vos compliments et votre enthousiasme me touche vraiment.**

 **J'ai bien galéré avec ce chapitre, ne sachant pas comment le terminer et surtout parce que je ne prenais pas le temps... j'ai avancé petit à petit et j'ai enfin fini alors je vais vous laisser lire et éviter de trop vous en dire ;) Je préfère attendre vos avis ^^**

 **Puis contente que le retour de Ruby vous fasse plaisir ;) et non elle n'était pas morte :p**

 **Merci aux différents** Guest **, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou depuis peu, qui reprennent la lecture après leurs vacances ou pendant ;) (certain se reconnaitront)**

 **Allez j'arrête de causer et je vous laisse lire :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

.

Si Emma, Regina et Graham allaient se retrouver en mauvaise posture, Miko quant à lui avait suivi les directives et le plan à la lettre, ainsi que les conseils de Regina. Cette femme au regard sombre qu'il appréciait de part sa grandeur. Pourtant, il avait tout de suite adopté Emma - sans réellement savoir pourquoi – en partie parce que son aura l'avait attiré. Il l'avait choisie. Certes Emma lui avait dit de ne pas faire cette mission pour l'ami docteur ou elle, mais sa nature faisait qu'il se sentait redevable. Alors, il erra dans des espaces confinés, passa des grilles d'aération, les dévissant avec son petit matériel. Il évita les hélices et réacteurs d'oxygénation en se souvenant du plan qu'il avait étudié, puis monta une échelle, se glissa dans d'autres conduits avant d'arriver à la grille qui se situait au dessus du fameux couloir sombre, près du centre d'appel.

Un couloir faiblement éclairé par les quelques repères lumineux, sorte de veilleuse en cas de panne générale. Pendu par les pattes arrière au rebord de la grille, qu'il avait précédemment enlevée, il observa les alentours et se laissa tomber en une roulade qui lui permit de se remettre sur ses pattes, à l'affût du moindre danger. Il enleva son masque à oxygène pour le mettre dans son sac et ses lunettes protectrices qu'il cala sur son front. Le regard vif et brillant dans la noirceur du lieu, ne voyant âme qui vive, il courut sur ses quatre pattes les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte du centre d'appel. Celle-ci coulissa quand il posa simplement sa patte dessus.

A pas de loup, il pénétra dans le lieu et prit sa radio.

« _Emma cha ?_

- _Je te reçois Miko, nous sommes en chemin, tu es dans le centre d'appel ?_ Répondit Emma.

- _I cha. Personne couloir I salle_.

- _D'accord, Lacey et Mulan ont forcément du venir ici, alors tu devrais pouvoir suivre leur piste_.

- _At cha. Piste Lacey_.

- _Très bien. Continue comme ça, je compte sur toi Miko_. »

Il coupa la communication et rangea sa radio à sa ceinture, avant d'observer la pièce d'un œil curieux. Après avoir reniflé à plein poumon, il ferma les yeux, sentant l'odeur significative de Lacey. Son parfum fleuri aux muscs légers de rose, une pointe de tabac froid mélangée à l'odeur du papier des vieux livres. Odeur souvent présente sur ses doigts après des heures passées dans la bibliothèque de Cronos. Miko ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci s'illuminèrent, suivant le filet qu'il apercevait comme une ligne conductrice. Il plongea sa patte dans un petit sachet à sa ceinture et en sortit une petite bille translucide qu'il laissa sur place avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Ses sens en alerte au moindre bruit, sa queue balayant le sol, il s'arrêtait à certains angles ou en haut des escaliers, avant de s'élancer après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. Il ne croisa personne, pas une seule âme, pas un seul humain et sa piste se termina face à une porte blindée, au bout d'une longue salle parsemée d'étagères hautes et remplies de manuscrits.

Un espace à deux étages du centre d'appel.

Il observa le dessus de la porte et réussi à lire « _Réserve_ » sur le panneau lumineux. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait ce genre de section sur le plan, pourtant la ligne brillante devait continuer par delà cette porte. Il actionna la poignée en s'étirant, puis en sautant après mais en vain.

Il grogna de frustration en fouillant dans son matériel et tenta de déconnecter le système d'ouverture, cependant il remarqua rapidement que c'était fermée de l'intérieur. Il souffla par le museau, scruta les alentours pour être sûr d'être seul et tenta une autre approche.

« _Lacey cha ! Mulan cha !_ » Murmura-t-il pour rester discret, tapant deux, trois coups sur la porte, coups qui se réverbérèrent en écho dans cette grande pièce silencieuse.

Comme en réponse aux échos, son poil s'hérissa du bout de sa queue jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Et soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Le cœur battant, Miko se savait bien plus courageux que la plupart des Kawa, mais dans ce lieu la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il s'était passé quelque chose ici, rien que par le simple fait qu'il n'y ait plus personne, pas même des corps. Il la sentait, cette noirceur omniprésente, et présageait le pire.

Dans une partielle obscurité due à sa nyctalopie, et les quelques repères lumineux dont la lumière restait faible et diffuse, il baissa les yeux voyant une sorte de brume lui effleurer les pattes.

Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher de lui, dans un claquement lent et sonore. Il n'allait pas se laisser submerger par ses peurs. Courageux, il serra les poings, inspirant profondément avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'ennemi. Alors que les veilleuses se mirent à clignoter de façon erratique rendant l'atmosphère plus glauque, il vit cette forme grisâtre dont les contours montraient un être de taille moyenne. Caché sous une cape longue et sûrement sombre, dont la capuche cachait une grande partie de son visage. Il apercevait seulement la mâchoire mais surtout le sourire machiavélique et carnassier qui se dépeint sur les lèvres de cet étrange humanoïde.

Il se recula alors qu'une main ganté se leva vers lui. Deux doigts en avant qui lui envoyèrent une douleur dans le crâne. La seconde qui suivit des flashs le submergèrent, voyant ses amis tour à tour, Whale, Graham, Regina, Anna pour s'arrêter sur le visage d'Emma.

« Sssswan. » Siffla la chose d'une voix grave et éraillée, tel un serpent venimeux prêt à attaquer sa proie.

Et si cette chose n'avait œuvré que pour les attirer dans cet endroit sombre, dans les ténèbres, dans sa demeure faite de brume et de noirceur afin d'avoir l'ascendant sur eux ? Parce qu'il en était sûr, il le ressentait, elle cherchait Emma. Mais comment aurait-elle su qu'elle viendrait en ce lieu pour retrouver Lacey et Mulan ? Et que lui voulait-elle ?

La chose le relâcha et Miko posa ses pattes autour de son crâne douloureux puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il devait prévenir Emma !

Alors, il actionna furtivement sa radio et hurla d'une voix stridente le nom de celle qu'il voulait protéger.

Son corps se tendit, sa gorge se serra, lui coupant l'air dans un gémissement étouffé, quand soudain une lumière aveuglante fit éloigner l'ombre malfaisante dans un cri de rage.

Deux perles azures apparurent en face de lui. Et ce fût la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient.

.

Emma avait les mains bien en évidences aux côtés de ses acolytes. Elle avait refréné à temps le déchaînement des pouvoirs de Regina, afin de ne pas lancer d'offensive contre le commando et de procéder à une entente cordiale avec les trois loups noirs armés, qui les avaient surpris. Elle n'en attendait pas moins d'eux, et avait expressément demandé à voir leur Alpha. Elle ne répondrait à personne d'autre qu'à leur chef, même si elle savait qu'Anita n'était pas du genre à discuter. Ils étaient sur le chemin entre les modules lorsque sa radio grésilla et attira son regard. Son nom crié d'une voix aiguë brisa le silence et un cri de rage suivit peu après, les arrêtant au beau milieu du campement. Les cris alertèrent les autres membres du commando et tous posèrent leurs mains sur leurs casques instinctivement, comme s'ils se bouchaient les oreilles, tant les sons amplifiés par la radio furent désagréables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Peter d'une voix grave et prêt à riposter.

Emma ne lui répondit pas, prenant rapidement sa radio afin d'appeler Miko, en vain. Seul un grésillement lui répondit. Elle croisa le regard de Regina et de Graham tout aussi troublé que le sien. Qu'était-il arrivé à leur petit coéquipier ?

« Nous devons voir votre Alpha au plus vite, il en va de la sécurité de nos agents, des soldats et des résidents de la station !

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Rétorqua le jeune chef de groupe.

-Nous pensons que cette chose s'en était prise à des colonies et maintenant à cette station, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Vous devez me croire, certains événements vous dépassent et il en va de la survie de l'humanité !

-La survie de… vous me dites que Gaïa a décidé d'œuvré pour les humains sans rien prendre en retour ?

-Nous avons toujours fait cela, grogna la brune, vindicative.

-Vous avez sacrifié des vies, dont des soldats de la Coalition !

-Le passé est révolu ! Et tout ceci est hors sujet. Vous nous faites perdre du temps inutilement ! » Rétorqua rageusement Regina.

Alors que la colère fit lever quelques pierres autour d'elle, Emma le remarqua et posa une main sur son bras. A travers la vitre de son casque, elle croisa le regard de la brune qui desserra ses poings, mettant ses mains en évidence pour lui montrer qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Elle se souvenait d'une ancienne confrontation entre Gaïa et l'armée terrienne de la Coalition, mais pourtant ils semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre. En réalité, et elle en avait entendu parlé, l'armée n'attendait qu'une étincelle, qu'un réel faux pas, pour coincer les éléments les plus importants.

« Mais les pertes pour votre quête inutile ont marqué notre histoire, s'emporta le jeune soldat.

-Stop ! Cette conversation ne mène à rien, vous voulez entrer, nous aussi, et nous avons infiltré l'un de nos agents afin qu'il nous donne un état de la situation. Il doit retrouver les autres et ainsi ouvrir les portes. Nous pouvons pour une fois faire la paix afin d'éclaircir la situation… ensemble ! » S'exclama Emma pour couper court à la dispute.

Peter grogna, peu satisfait de ces derniers mots mais fit un signe aux autres soldats qui les prenaient en charge et partit vers le module le plus grand du campement.

Après être passé dans le sas de décontamination, ils entrèrent dans la salle de commandement.

Peter s'avança laissant les trois intrus, casque sous le bras, attendre patiemment la suite.

Emma ne voyait que les cheveux châtains foncés attachés en une queue de cheval, dont la pointe effleurait le haut du dos de la femme en armure rouge qui se tenait devant eux. Celle-ci regardait consciencieusement le plan de la station, cherchant sûrement d'autres ouvertures possibles. Et, il n'y en avait qu'une seule pour faire rentrer toute une escouade.

La commandante fronça les sourcils, dubitative, quand elle vit furtivement apparaître une mèche rouge cachée dans la chevelure de celle qui n'était autre que l'Alpha des Loups Noirs.

« Alpha, je vous ai ramené les trois intrus. Ils ont expressément demandé à vous voir. »

Son cœur s'arrêta, la surprise se dessina sur ses traits quand elle croisa le regard gris de celle qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de ci-tôt. Au vu de l'air de celle qui fût son second, elle non plus n'en revenait pas et pour sûre, elle était censée être morte.

« Em… Emma ? »

Subjuguée par cette vision, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce donnant le temps d'analyser la situation.

« Ruby ? Mais... tu es… c'est toi l'Alpha ! » S'exclama la blonde, éberluée.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, ne sachant quoi faire entre la prendre dans ses bras ou la sermonner. Elle vit Ruby complètement désarçonnée, gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant batailler elle aussi avec l'envie de se jeter sur elle pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Mais Emma se reprit et brisa le silence gênant.

« Toi qui me disais ne jamais vouloir être comme ta mère ! »

Elle avait envie de se mettre une gifle au vue du froncement de sourcil de son amie, qui montra alors une posture plus agressive.

« Attends t'es sérieuse là ? T'es vraiment en train de me sermonner ? S'insurgea la louve. Tu disparais pendant plus de deux ans, tu ne donnes de nouvelle à personne et les seules choses qui sortent de ta bouche ce sont des reproches ! Mais tu te fous de moi ! Hurla Ruby, surprenant Peter, dont le regard allait de l'une à l'autre.

-Ce n'était pas ma volonté Rub'. » Se radoucit Emma, comprenant qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par son ressenti, il aurait peut-être mieux valut la prendre dans ses bras. « Si j'avais pu je ne vous aurais jamais abandonnés… laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Je te pensais morte bordel ! S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'y ai pas cru au début et puis… et puis… bon dieu j'ai tellement culpabilisé de t'avoir écouté ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser dans ce fichu vaisseau !

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…

-Et David ? Tu y as pensé ? Il t'a toujours considéré comme sa fille et il est mort avec toi ce jour là… alors que tu étais je ne sais où !

-Ruby j'étais… vraiment morte. »

Le regard gris passa entre les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. L'air hagard, elle sécha vivement ses quelques larmes de colère d'un revers de main.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu… tu es là devant moi…

-Grâce à Gaïa. Je devrais dire grâce à l'Agent Mills ici présente, montra-t-elle d'une main, apercevant la posture de défiance que faisait la brune, les yeux perçant et rivés sur Ruby. Aidé d'un médecin, elle m'a ramené à la vie. C'est trop long à t'expliquer mais nous avons besoin de ton aide, ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur des archives et plus gros que tu ne le penses !

-Wow c'est... merde...

-Je sais que cela semble incroyable...

-Plutôt... hum bon et de quoi est-ce que tu parlais concernant les archives ? Demanda l'Alpha semblant partagée entre incrédulité et curiosité.

-As-tu entendu parler des mystérieuses disparitions de trois colonies humaines ?

-Et bien oui en effet, ils ne parlent que de ça aux infos et nous avons eu un communiqué de l'état major sur la réouverture de l'enquête. La colonie minière de Moutsol, les agriculteurs de Granoch et les chercheurs sur Skadi. Il y aurait aussi une colonie de nomade subrarien sur Sahary d'après Saja, tu sais de la Triarche... mais il n'y a aucune preuve pour ces derniers.

-Je ne sais pas pour les Subra mais toutes ces disparitions ont un point commun : une brume sombre apparaissait avant de devenir un brouillard épais, faisant disparaître tout le monde sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre. Nous pensons que c'est l'acte d'une ancienne entité nommée l'Essence Noire.

-Personne n'a mentionné cette Essence Noire…

-Seuls ceux qui s'y intéressent vraiment la connaissent. C'est sûrement ce que James cherchait à ramener par le portail.

-Alors, si ce que tu dis est vrai, James a réussi et nos pertes n'ont servit à rien...

-C'était un risque, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions... Nous cherchons des preuves de l'implication de cette entité et ses réelles intentions. Si ces phénomènes n'ont pas été enregistrés et que cette infos a été transmise par message de détresse dans les premières colonies, sur Skadi il y avait des enregistrements où nous avons pu voir clairement cette brume…

-Attend qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu es allé sur Skadi… mais alors c'était vous… vous avez falsifié les preuves ?!

-Oui pour que personne ne sache que nous y étions… Ruby, la Coalition cherche un moyen de démanteler l'organisation Gaïa et de plus personne ne doit savoir que je suis vivante, du moins pour le moment, murmura-t-elle dans la confidence.

-Quoi ? Mais Emma on t'attend là-bas… tu ne peux pas laisser David et Snow dans l'ignorance !

-Ah oui et comment j'explique que je me suis liée à Gaïa pour en apprendre plus sur l'existence de cette Essence Noire, dont je n'ai aucune preuve ? La Triarche, les hauts dirigeants ne comprendraient pas et ne nous laisseraient pas agir. Gaïa a fait des erreurs par le passé mais grâce a elle je suis ici et les choses avancent. Tu sais que je devrais répondre devant un tribunal et je ne le veux pas. Seulement, si j'ai des preuves alors j'ai des chances de recoller les morceaux et de nous sortir de cette impasse.

-Oui… tu as sans doute raison… mais...

-Il serait plus judicieux d'arrêter vos chamailleries et de passer aux choses sérieuses, intervint Regina d'une voix grave et autoritaire, les sourcils froncés.

-Mills, Gaïa, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de vous, siffla Ruby les bras croisés. Tu me sermonnes pour les Loups Noirs mais tu fais pire en t'alliant à elle et cette organisation, continua-t-elle scrutant Regina dont le regard se fit plus tranchant. Je crois comprendre tes intentions, je te connais pour savoir que tu ne prends pas de risque inutilement mais si elle t'a ramené à la vie alors qui me dit que tu es la même ?

-Ruby… soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Je te connais hein tu pourrais très bien te laisser charmer par sa plastique aussi !

-Beh… non… mais… bref ça n'a rien à voir ! Bégaya-t-elle, le rouge aux joues, évitant le regard de sa second et fusillant Graham alors qu'elle l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge. Tu le dis toi-même Rub', tu me connais, souffla Emma faisant un pas en avant vers la louve qui perdit son aplomb, de l'émotion dans le regard.

-Je...

-Je comprends tes réticences mais je te demande simplement de me faire confiance… » Coupa-t-elle tout en posant une main sur le bras de son ancien second, qui se crispa légèrement avant de souffler. « Si je peux faire changer les aprioris, et trouver la preuve que cette chose existe et nous veut du mal… alors je le ferais. » Elle lui sourit avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer fortement, ne donnant pas l'occasion à Ruby de s'enfuir. « Et j'ai besoin de ton soutien… comme c'était le cas avant. »

Ruby la fixa, silencieuse et hocha fébrilement la tête.

« D'accord, murmura l'Alpha. Mais pour la suite c'est moi qui donne les ordres, décida-t-elle avec un sourire pincé, prenant sa main.

-Là… je te retrouve. » Sourit Emma à son tour, entendant par la suite un autre raclement de gorge non loin d'elle.

Elles se lâchèrent et toutes deux observèrent Regina.

« Je ne voudrais pas passer pour une rabat-joie face à ces touchantes retrouvailles mais nous avons à faire il me semble, argua la brune, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Elle est toujours aussi cynique, murmura Ruby à l'intention d'Emma.

-Non, pas toujours, cela peut être pire des fois mais tu verras elle a beaucoup de qualité, je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras. Madame l'Iceberg sait être très chaleureuse quand elle le souhaite. » Répondit-elle en élevant la voix à la fin, faisant lever l'un des sourcils de la dénommée qui ne put contenir un sourire en coin. « Vous avez raison Agent Mills. Notre agent infiltré a pu utiliser la radio jusque là mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelle, il s'est passé quelque chose et je crois que nous devons rentrer par la force…, reprit-elle plus sérieusement en se tournant vers Ruby.

-C'est trop risqué, le sas serait endommagé et déclencherait le confinement totale de la station. Par la suite nous ne pourrons pas accéder aux différents étages inférieurs. De plus, il peut y avoir un risque pour vos agents.

-Laisse-moi retenter de les contacter, si je n'ai aucun retour alors il faudra trouver un moyen. Une chose rode et maintenant tu sais que ce qu'il se passe ici n'est pas normal. »

Au même moment, Moro et Akela entrèrent dans le module et observèrent les intrus avant de venir se poster aux côtés de leur Alpha.

« Nous devons vous prévenir pour Gévaudan… » Murmura Moro.

Emma vit Ruby se détourner prestement pour faire face à son lieutenant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

De son regard doré Moro scruta les trois intrus, impassible. Ruby l'observait tandis qu'elle croisa le regard d'Emma. Et celle-ci remarqua qu'elle semblait alors intriguée par le comportement de son lieutenant.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux, ils veulent juste récupérer leurs agents et souhaitent nous aider, expliqua l'Alpha.

-Je sais.

-Moro mais comment vous…

-Je sens quand une personne est néfaste, coupa la lieutenant devant l'air pantois de son chef. Et même si certains ont un lourd passé, ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais pour autant. Nous vous faisons confiance Ruby, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire pour son chef.

-Merci.

-Bien, Gévaudan a été vu près de sa moto avec son arme et un sac de matériel avant d'emprunter le portail du campement vers l'ouest.

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Envoyer une équipe pour faire le tour de la station au plus vite, ordonna Ruby, soudainement agacée.

-Sauf votre respect, le complexe est bien trop grand pour en faire aussi vite le tour, souffla Moro d'une voix calme, elle se déplaça vers la carte et montra les cuves pour l'apport en eau. En revanche, je serais prête à parier qu'il compte s'infiltrer par les cuves. Elles sont à une demi-heure de jeep. Des portes d'accès à l'intérieur permettent l'entretien lors du contrôle de l'eau, du niveau, de la qualité et de l'apport éventuel, et permet ainsi d'aller dans les locaux techniques de la station qui se situes au cinquième, troisième et premier sous-sol ou étages inférieurs. Elles sont partiellement hors terre et seront sûrement remplies en eau. S'il compte faire une ouverture, il y a moins de risque pour les résidents ainsi que pour la mise en verrouillage du site. Seulement, la seule percée possible est à environ cinq mètres de la passerelle menant à l'ouverture la plus haute.

-Comment accédera-t-il à la porte si les cuves sont pleines ?

-Les cuves ne sont jamais entièrement remplies, la première porte est accessible par une échelle, mais il faudra sauter dans un premier temps, expliqua Moro en zoomant sur la carte pour montrer l'intérieur de l'une d'elle.

-C'est une solution envisageable pour une petite équipe mais avec nos armures nous serions trop lourd, réalisa Ruby, en proie à la réflexion avant de reporter son attention sur ses lieutenants. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas une solution sûre, puisque l'équipe d'intervention sera en première ligne et seule face à ce qui se trame à l'intérieur. Et cela reste dangereux voire possiblement instable une fois que la percée aura été faite. Nous nous sommes donc focalisé sur l'entrée principale, poursuivit Akela.

-Je comprends mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, Gévaudan est sûrement proche de la zone et nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Vous trois et Peter vous venez avec moi, nous ne serons pas trop de cinq face à la menace et je préfère vous avoir avec moi, intima Ruby en désignant Emma, Regina, Graham et Peter. Akela et Moro prenez une équipe d'intervention et rejoignez ceux déjà présent près de la porte. Dès que nous seront à l'intérieur nous vous ouvriront. »

Tous opinèrent et se préparèrent pour l'assaut.

Regina, Graham et Emma se changèrent afin de n'avoir que leurs combinaisons protectrices qui couvraient la totalité de leurs corps mais surtout plus légère et maniable, enlevant les surplus de leurs armures qu'ils confièrent à l'équipe de Moro. Ils troquèrent leurs casques contre des masques à oxygène intégrales et prirent un équipement succinct en plus de leurs armes de poing, tout comme Ruby et Peter.

.

Il fallut donc une bonne demi-heure en jeep pour rejoindre les deux énormes cuves d'eau qui bordaient le flan ouest de la station. Peter s'arrêta non loin d'elles et de la moto de Gévaudan. Ils se rapprochèrent d'une des cuves dont le trou béant témoignait du passage du loup noir. Ruby avait pris la tête du petit groupe et se rapprocha pour se pencher et observer les profondeurs sombres. Elle alluma sa lampe et vérifia la présence d'eau avant de donner l'ordre directif qu'ils pouvaient sauter. Peter engagea le saut et tous suivirent pour émerger près de l'échelle qui les mena vers la passerelle, où se situait la porte que Graham se chargea d'ouvrir en tournant le volant d'ouverture.

Un fois à l'intérieur du local technique, et après avoir refermé la lourde porte, ils vérifièrent le niveau d'oxygène et enlevèrent leurs masques. Dans les faibles lumières, Emma refit sa queue de cheval alors qu'elle regarda brièvement Regina se passer une main dans les cheveux, encore légèrement humidifiés par leurs plongeons, afin de se recoiffer avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Même dans de tels moments cette femme restait classe.

Ils prirent leurs sacs afin de sortir leurs équipements, dont leurs lampes torches et radios portatives qu'ils ajustèrent à leurs tailles puis illuminèrent d'un coup tout l'espace. Graham ouvrit alors le panneau de contrôle du courant. Une sorte de gros disjoncteur où il toucha à plusieurs boutons et leviers.

« Tout à sauter, le seul moyen de remettre le courant serait d'aller dans la salle des générateurs, informa-t-il après plusieurs tentatives. Elle doit se trouver au troisième sous-sol si je ne me trompe pas.

-C'est exact, confirma Regina. Mais le courant devrait être sur un générateur de secours, alors si même celui-ci est hors-service, je doute que nous puissions les relancer. En revanche, il doit y avoir des capteurs lumineux dans les couloirs et certaines salles, puisqu'ils fonctionnent avec les panneaux solaires.

-J'ai pu lire les données concernant le fonctionnement de la station et l'ouverture des portes est encore à part, tout comme l'oxygénation, informa Peter. Je pense que nous devrions déverrouiller le système depuis la console principale qui doit se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, elle sera forcément active.

-Très bien, allons-y. » Firent d'une même voix Emma et Ruby.

Prêt, arme au poing, ils sortirent du local avec précaution.

Emma se rappela du peu que lui avait dit Miko, « _Personne couloir I salle_ », ainsi que de la situation sur Skadi. Néanmoins, elle fût tout de même surprise de ne voir aucun corps alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du sous-sol vers l'escalier, qui les mena à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait le centre d'appel ainsi que la porte d'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall de la station, coupé en deux dans la longueur par une ligne de bac de végétations et des bancs ci et là. D'un côté la porte, de l'autre un local derrière des baies vitrées.

« La console pour l'ouverture de la porte est du côté du centre d'appel, derrière les grandes baies, informa Regina qui se souvenait parfaitement du plan de la station.

-Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à y aller. Nous restons ici avec Peter pour surveiller la zone et faire une première inspection, intima Ruby.

-Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer Ruby, cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance et le fait qu'il n'y ait personne, pas même un corps, ne me dit rien qui vaille, intervint Emma.

-Nous resterons à proximité et en contact radio, une fois la porte ouverte nous pourrons faire rentrer l'escouade, rassura l'Alpha. Si cette chose rode et que vous voulez retrouver vos agents alors nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. De plus nous devons aussi retrouver Gévaudan.

-D'accord, aux moindres soucis vous nous contactez.

-T'inquiète pas. » Sourit faiblement Ruby avant de faire un signe de tête à Peter afin qu'il la suive.

Emma fit de même et le groupe se sépara pour accéder au centre d'appel et de commande d'ouverture. Le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec Miko avait été dans ce local, alors elle espérait y trouver un indice sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tandis que Graham tenta d'accéder à la console centrale, Regina inspecta l'intérieur et Emma les alentours à l'extérieur jetant de temps à autre des regards vers les lampes des deux loups noirs un peu plus loin.

« Commandant ! » Interpella la brune accroupie non loin de Graham qui tentait toujours de déverrouiller la porte.

La militaire, entra dans le local, rangea son arme dans son holster, et se rapprocha de sa subordonnée qui se relevait tout en observant la paume de sa main. Emma vit dans la lumière de sa torche une petite bille scintillante en son creux.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, interdite.

-C'est l'une des billes du Chapelet de Kira, un ancien sage Subrarien. Il a plus la forme d'un Mâlâ, un chapelet bouddhiste comptant 108 perles et où un pendentif quelconque remplace la croix, puisque les Subra sont animistes. Comme tout chapelet les billes sont reliées entre elles et sont normalement indissociables. Celles-ci ont la particularité de réagir seulement à une lumière forte et depuis la première qui a été dissociée, elles s'attirent les unes aux autres jusqu'à la personne qui détient la corde du chapelet. Elles serviraient à retrouver les âmes égarée dans leur croyance, dans la notre le Mâlà ou chapelet sert à réciter des mantras ou des prières.

-Vous pensez que c'est Miko qui l'a placé ici ?

-J'en suis même certaine, Miko n'aime pas seulement piquer de la nourriture et nous rejoue le petit poucet… »

La bille scintilla de plus en plus et fila de la paume de Regina pour heurter le sol et rouler contre la porte du local qui s'ouvrit à son contact. L'agent la suivit et observa le couloir assombri.

« J'en vois d'autre. Il faut la suivre, Commandant, elle nous mènera à lui et peut-être à nos agents.

-Graham vous en êtes où ? Demanda Emma voyant la brune passer sa lampe dans le couloir.

-Les verrous sont bloqués, cela va me prendre plus de temps que prévu pour les contourner.

-Très bien je vais contacter Ruby et Peter afin qu'ils restent avec vous pendant que nous retrouvons les autres.

-Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que l'on se sépare ?

-C'est vrai mais je ne sais pas si nous avons le temps d'attendre l'escouade et de plus, bien que j'ai confiance en Ruby, pour ce qui est des autres ce n'est pas la même histoire. »

Graham acquiesça et se concentra sur la console, tandis qu'elle sortit du local pour tenter d'apercevoir les deux autres membres du groupe. Même si le silence était oppressent, même si cette partielle obscurité pouvait être effrayante, ce qui la troubla le plus fût cette sensation nauséeuse. Ce frisson qui ne cessait de parcourir son corps depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de cette station. Ce n'était ni le froid, ni la peur, c'était autre chose. Comme si une personne était en train de l'épier dans le noir. Elle passa sa lampe un peu partout, la main sur sa radio pour ensuite la prendre et la porter à son visage. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son amie, ni de Peter.

« Ruby, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Appela-t-elle, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Ruby, Peter ? Vous êtes où ? »

Encore ce grésillement qui avait le don de l'angoisser. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'ils n'aient pas disparu eux aussi, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se détourna prestement prête à se défendre, si besoin.

« Bon dieu Ruby, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, ricana l'Alpha. On a été dans les couloirs et les salles aux alentours, il n'y a rien montrant qu'il y a eu une lutte ou un départ prématuré, tout semble normal hormis le manque de lumière et de corps. Et aucune trace de Gévaudan, ce type m'agace, grogna la louve.

-Hum… c'est vraiment étrange, je me demande si ce ne serait pas la même situation que sur Skadi… Où est Peter ?

-Avec tes agents. L'Agent Mills m'a parlé de la bille et du chapelet.

-C'est notre seul indice, allons y. »

Emma entra à nouveau dans le local suivit de près par Ruby.

« Commandant j'ai bientôt contourné la protection, mais j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes.

-Très bien Graham, dans ce cas Peter et toi, vous feriez mieux de rester ici et avec l'Agent Mills nous allons suivre les billes.

-Je viens avec vous, en revanche Peter peut rester. » Proposa Ruby avant d'hausser un sourcil.

Emma suivit son regard et aperçut les yeux ronds et fixes du jeune homme en question.

« Peter est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'Alpha, intriguée.

-J'ai vu quelque chose bouger… il y a quelque chose dans la grande salle. »

A peine eue-t-il fini sa phrase que tous suivirent son regard pour remarquer que les veilleuses au sol commencer à clignoter.

Emma se rapprocha de la baie alors que Ruby s'écarta de son chemin. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne voyait quasiment rien dans cette obscurité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Un éclat révélé par les lumières diffusent l'attira, mais ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle vit la balle briser la baie et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son œil droit avant de tomber sur le sol.

« A terre ! » Ordonna Regina dont la main était levée vers Emma, bien plus réactive que les autres.

Elle lui avait encore sauvée la vie.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous derrière les consoles, sur le sol. Plusieurs balles sifflèrent dans la pièce détruisant tout ce qu'elles percutaient, les empêchant de riposter alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous le dôme argenté que Regina avait créé en quelques secondes pour les protéger.

« Il faut sortir de là ! » Hurla Emma dans le vacarme assourdissant que faisait la fusillade.

Soudain les tirs s'arrêtèrent ne laissant place qu'au silence, ainsi qu'à une console criblée de balle et dévastée.

Regina se releva légèrement et fit disparaître le dôme tandis que Ruby observait la grande salle discrètement, avant de se retourner toutes les deux vers la commandante.

« C'était quoi ça ? Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne… je n''ai rien vu venir...

-J'en sais rien… mais, même si ça s'est arrêté, restons discret, avisa Emma.

-Faut surtout sortir de là et trouver un autre moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte !

-Il y a toujours une console de secours dans le local du générateur, informa Graham accroupi auprès de Peter.

-On a plus le choix, on suit les billes tout en descendant vers le troisième sous-sol, on verra où elles nous mèneront. On reste groupé et alerte. » Conclut l'Alpha avant de reprendre son arme et d'observer la grande salle avec sa torche pour sécuriser leur fuite.

Emma incita Graham et Peter à sortir alors que Regina prit la tête pour suivre les billes lumineuses, armes aux poings, les lampes éclairant leur chemin. Ils sécurisèrent leur déplacement en entrant dans certaines salles non verrouillées et vides, puis descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol numéro deux suivant les billes qui les menèrent vers une grande porte à double battant surmontée par une plaque où était inscrit « _Archives non répertoriées_ ».

« Il va falloir se séparer, lança Peter.

-Très bien, je propose que l'agent Humbert et Peter ailles aux générateurs pour ouvrir à l'escouade, une fois fait vous nous retrouvez ici au plus vite, préconisa Emma croisant le regard de Ruby pour avoir son consentement.

-Ne tardez pas. » Rajouta la louve.

Le groupe se divisa et Regina ainsi qu'Emma se mirent en position pour intervenir, à couvert de chaque côté des doubles portes, alors que Ruby se préparait à les ouvrir. Les billes filèrent dès que les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle longue et bordée par des étagères pourvues de manuscrits en tout genre. Une vraie bibliothèque regroupant une partie des archives de l'univers.

De plus en plus luminescentes, les billes roulèrent vers le fond créant des reflets étoilées sur toutes les surfaces obscures de la pièce, jusqu'à se heurter contre une porte blindée. Elles se dirigèrent vers ladite porte quand Emma remarqua les veilleuses clignotantes n'annonçant, dorénavant, rien de bon.

Un pas lourd se fit entendre derrière elles alors qu'elles avaient atteint la porte de la réserve. Ruby se détourna et passa entre Emma et Regina, reconnaissant alors l'individu qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Gévaudan ? On vous cherchait ! Où étiez-vous ? Demanda l'Alpha en se rapprochant de quelques pas, l'air autant agacé qu'intrigué par le silence qui s'éternisa. Gévaudan, qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Ce fut à cet instant que le trio remarqua le pistolet mitrailleur qu'il avait en main et dont l'ouverture de la chambre à munitions montrait qu'il était vide. Vide et récemment utilisé. Emma aperçut le regard effaré de Ruby et réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'un soldat entrainé pour tirer avec une telle précision la balle qui avait failli la tuer. Un éclat rouge scintilla dans le regard pourtant clair de cet homme alors aussi terrible et effrayant qu'une bête. Il y avait là quelque chose d'inhumain et d'étrange.

Les loups noirs avaient beau être quelques fois brutaux, ils se respectaient. Jamais ils ne portaient atteinte aussi directement à la vie de leurs coéquipiers. Et jamais ils n'auraient tiré sans avoir la confirmation de l'identité de leurs opposants.

« Gévaudan, est-ce que c'est vous qui nous avez attaqué ?» Demanda Ruby d'une voix assurée et sombre, tout en tenant fermement son arme.

Il la regarda longuement alors que dans la faible luminosité les yeux de l'imposant loup s'obscurcissaient, ne formant presque que deux onyx noires.

« Répondez Lieutenant !

-Je ne pouvais vous laisser partir, dit-il enfin d'une voix sortant d'outre-tombe.

-Vous êtes devenu complètement fou ! Vous vous rendez compte que votre geste a failli coûter la vie à une officier haut placé de la Coalition ! S'emporta Ruby d'une voix grave et rageuse.

-C'est vous que je voulais viser, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé la tuer. »

La voix plus sombre et caverneuse les surprit une nouvelle fois, l'homme ne semblait plus être lui-même. Mais ce furent les yeux noirs de haine et le cri de rage qui les étonnèrent le plus alors que l'homme semblable à une bête jeta son arme et se rua sur Ruby qui eut à peine le temps de viser. Il la heurta de plein fouet alors que les deux autres s'élancèrent pour lui porté secours, mais déjà une brume s'étala dans la pièce. Une nappe sombre qui leur arracha un frisson et les figea sur place. Gévaudan sourit de ce sourire machiavélique et vainqueur, tandis qu'une onde de choc les sépara et les projetèrent contre les étagères sans qu'elles ne puissent réagir.

Emma se releva prestement ne sachant plus si c'était un fait de Gévaudan ou d'une force plus obscure. Elle ne retrouva pas sa lampe ni son arme dans cette brume noire, elle n'y voyait rien et aurait voulut savoir se servir de ses étranges pouvoirs pour retrouver ses coéquipières. Elle marcha à l'aveugle chuchotant le nom de Regina et de Ruby entendant des bruits étouffés de bagarre non loin d'elle.

Puis plus rien, juste le silence.

Un silence angoissant et étouffant.

Elle n'avait plus de repère, son cœur s'affolait dans cette noirceur qui lui rappelait son premier éveil où seule la voix et le parfum de Regina l'avaient guidée, afin de percer le voile d'obscurité dans lequel elle était plongée.

Puis elle entendit ce pas, lent, assuré, claquant fortement sur le sol. Ses sens, ses émotions ne formaient plus qu'un tourbillon dévastateur dans tout son être. Il était là, elle le sentait sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ni comment.

L'hôte venait à sa rencontre.

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus court, pas de nota, c'est vrai mais ... je suis sadique je l'avoue :p Nooon disons qu'à la base je ne voulais pas couper là, mais je ne pouvais pas réellement couper après :s car beaucoup de chose vont s'enchaîner...**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello les amis,**

 **Voici la suite tant attendue, ma fin était frustrante je l'avoue ^^ Ma bêta étant sur une plage à honolulu avec Jane et Maura de Rizzoli and Isles (quand on est gourmande), elle n'a fait qu'une partie des corrections mais je la remercie quand même pour cet effort et pour ses conseils ! ;)**

 **Petite avancée pour notre couple favori et... je vous laisse decouvrir le reste.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos avis qu'ils soient marrant, menaçant ou remplis de compliments ou de bonne suppositions (mais vous n'y êtes pas encore ;)) merci aux guests et à ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre.**

 **Un grand merci à** gege **pour ses reviews et ravie que tu apprecies autant mon histoire, je continuerai à te faire voyager alors ;)**

 **On se retrouve en bas ? ^^**

 **Enjoy... ou pas :/ (Hein Cathy ;))**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

.

Elle se souciait beaucoup plus de Regina et Ruby, de Miko et tous ces gens qu'elle avait retrouvés et appris à connaitre, à apprécier en peu de temps, plutôt qu'à ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

La luminosité intermittente des veilleuses lui permit de discerner l'hôte mais elle le vit bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, étant dans les profondeurs de Mars. Avec cette grande capuche elle ne pouvait le détailler, mais elle voyait une partie de son visage et ce sourire presque sadique étiré sur des lèvres étrangement attirante.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps refusait de bouger et était autant intriguée qu'apeurée par cet être étrange aux contours humain. Seulement dans cette situation presque insolvable, la personne qui inondait ses pensées en cet instant fût Regina.

« Il m'en a fallut du temps pour te retrouver, Emma Ssswan »

La voix était grave et calme, mais tout aussi traînante qu'effrayante. Dans des notes d'alto, elle avait ce côté féminin de ce chant rare. Ce pourrait-il que l'hôte soit une femme ?

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Dans un sursaut de surprise elle sentit une main sur sa joue et eut un élan de recul, tant ce geste surprenant la fit frissonner. Certes elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais même dans le cas inverse elle ne voulait pas fuir, parce qu'elle avait ce privilège de rencontrer l'hôte et devait en savoir plus.

Le bras retomba et le sourire disparut des lèvres de cet être semblant malfaisant.

« J'oublie encore que tu n'es pas, _elle_ , souffla la voix éraillées et déformée.

-Elle ? De qui parlez-vous ?

-J'aurai voulu que les choses se passent autrement, j'aurai aimé ne pas te haïr mais avec ce que tu as en toi, et pour ce que tu es, je dois tenter de te stopper dans ta quête.

-Qui vous contraint à agir ainsi ? Est-ce l'Essence Noire ?

-L'Essence Noire m'a apporté le pouvoir mais j'agis avec mon cœur et cette colère qui guide mes pas…

-Et votre cœur vous dicte de faire du mal ? De prendre des vies ? Qui êtes-vous donc pour avoir autant de haine et de noirceur en vous ? »

Une main se resserra autour de son cou, lui coupant le souffle.

« Ton pire cauchemar, susurra la voix froide dans son oreille, lui arrachant un autre frisson désagréable. Dit moi Emma, Sauras-tu te sauver de la culpabilité pour venir en aide à ceux qui te sont chers ? »

L'hôte la lâcha et leva une main. La brume s'évapora pour qu'apparaisse la silhouette de Regina non loin d'elle. Le visage terrifié et figé, elle était crispée et sa poitrine se soulevait, aussi rapide que l'était sa respiration.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'indigna Emma alors qu'elle tenta de bouger pour la rejoindre et la sortir de son possible cauchemar éveillé.

-Avant de tenter de l'aider, sors-toi de ton propre cauchemar. »

L'hôte disparut dans les voluptés de la brume et ce qui le remplaça l'estomaqua.

« Bonjour, Emma. »

Neal… Neal était la devant elle, le regard rieur, ancré dans ses émeraudes, un sourire en coin et un air pourtant sombre. Une partie de son visage était brulé, son armure brisée à plusieurs endroits et même noirâtre par la cendre qui recouvrait certaines parties.

Il avait l'aspect d'un mort, une âme sortant tout droit des enfers.

« Neal, mais… tu es…

-Mort, coupa-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas. Par ta faute. »

La panique l'envahit, mais aussi la culpabilité et une forte nausée qui lui prit à la gorge. Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans son crâne dans une cacophonie insupportable.

« Non je… je devais faire un choix, je…

-Et tu ne m'as pas choisi. Tu as brisé ta promesse faite à celle qui espérait mon retour et ce jour là tu n'as pas seulement détruit ma vie. Tout ça parce que tu as préféré sauver cette « louve » solitaire, que personne n'attendait.

-Arrête, cela n'avait rien à voir avec vos vies respectives et Ruby avait autant le droit de vivre que toi... je voulais vous sauver tous les deux mais… je ne pouvais pas…

-Tu es faible voila tout, tu voulais te débarrasser de moi et de mon amour pour toi. » Railla-t-il dans un écho effrayant, un rire jaune qui la perturba.

Cela sonnait faux.

« Avoue-le, avoue que cela t'a soulagé, pesta-t-il sombrement en se rapprochant, plus menaçant.

\- Tu te trompes… Tu savais ce que cette mission pouvait nous coûter, tu connaissais l'enjeu… tu savais que j'étais en mauvaise posture et que ce choix était terrible. Tu avais tes défauts mais tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça, parce que tu te serais mis à ma place… Tu t'es mis à ma place… et c'est ce qui me fait dire que tu n'es pas vraiment Neal.

-Et qui suis-je alors ? » Demanda-t-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

Elle tourna la tête vers Regina et en l'observant, elle comprit. Un cauchemar, une culpabilité. L'hôte voulait les briser pour mieux les emmener avec lui ou elle dans ses ténèbres.

« Tu n'es que le reflet de ma culpabilité, tu n'es qu'un cauchemar, souffla-t-elle en l'observant à nouveau. Le vrai Neal a fait ce qu'il croyait juste et avec ses mots il m'a permit de savoir quel fût le meilleur chemin à prendre… il m'a fait ses adieux, il m'a demandé de continuer à vivre et de prendre soin de ceux qui m'était cher. »

Elle posa une main sur ce visage défiguré par la colère, par la mort, et son ancien ami ferma les yeux. Ses traits s'apaisèrent et son physique changea pour lui montrer celui qu'il était avant ce jour funeste.

Regina avait raison, elle avait ce pouvoir de voir le meilleure côté d'une personne.

Neal sourit et hocha la tête. Son sourire était franc, son regard tendre, c'était celui du Neal qu'elle avait connu. Il remonta sa main et effaça une larme sur sa joue. Cette larme solitaire qu'elle n'avait même pas sentie couler.

« Tu as toujours su voir le meilleure en chacun de nous, la vérité dans nos yeux et pourtant tu semble si aveugle parfois. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, j'en ai fait… mais toi, tu as accomplie un exploit pour sauver le plus grand nombre.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Mais Neal pardonne-moi, j'aurai dû… j'aurai pu…

-Non, tu n'aurais rien pu faire et je sais que ma mort a permis de sauver beaucoup plus de personne. Mais aujourd'hui tu peux sauver ceux qui te sont chers, n'est-ce pas là ton dernier souhait avant de mourir ? »

Elle le regarda, effarée. Comment savait-il ? Ce jour, ce dernier jour face à son muffin et cette unique bougie, elle avait soufflé son souhait. Celui de ne plus jamais perdre qui que ce soit.

« Je sais beaucoup de chose. » Avoua-t-il en lançant un regard en biais pour sa coéquipière.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Regina et son cœur rata un ou deux battements, parce qu'elle comprenait à demi-mots cette simple phrase, ce simple geste. Elle devait la réveiller, et si elle se sentait toujours redevable pour ce qu'avait fait cette femme, il y avait aussi ce lien qui les unissait tout comme cette petite voix dans sa tête qui la poussait sans cesse vers elle.

« Je dois l'aider, souffla-t-elle, mais comment ?

-Entre cœur et raison, cherche le juste milieu. »

Après cette phrase énigmatique, il disparut. Elle aurait voulu lui demander s'il était bien là où il était, mais son sourire avait suffit, il était blessé, avait été utilisé par l'hôte mais dans ces derniers mots il semblait en paix. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se rapprocher de sa coéquipière, tandis que les veilleuses reprirent leur éclat continu et diffus.

« Regina ! »

La brune ne réagissait pas, le regard fixe et la respiration saccadée. Emma attrapa ses épaules et la secoua légèrement, mais cela ne changea rien. Regina ne la regardait même pas, ne l'entendait pas. Elle était perdue dans les tréfonds de son âme, dans ses pires cauchemars, sûrement bouleversée par ses erreurs passées et ce pour quoi elle se sentait coupable.

« Regina, réveillez-vous ! Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce que vous voyez, ce ne sont que des illusions ! »

Que devait-elle faire pour la sortir de cette espèce de transe dans laquelle elle était enfermée ? Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle posait ses mains de chaque côté du visage attrayant de l'agent. Son cœur, lui disait de briser les barrières qu'elles avaient naturellement instaurées après leurs rapprochements, lors de leur entrainement. Sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser guider par cette envie viscérale, dans un tel chaos et par principe, tout simplement. Entre les deux, ce fameux juste milieu lui sommait de tout tenter pour elle.

Pour cette femme charismatique qui avait totalement bouleversée sa vie.

« Revenez-moi Regina, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en fixant les lèvres tant désirées, depuis leur première rencontre. Ne m'abandonnez pas. »

Elle ne saura jamais ce qui l'avait réellement poussée à faire cela, mais elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'agent sans même présager de ce qui découlerait d'un tel acte, envahit par tous ses sentiments controversés et complexes qu'elle essayait de cacher. Tout bascula lorsqu'elle se sépara de quelques millimètres de ces lèvres douces et pulpeuses, mais qu'en une fraction de seconde Regina combla le vide l'incitant à continuer ce baiser impromptu du bout des lèvres. Qu'il soit timide et réalisé dans la douceur, n'empêcha pas au ventre d'Emma de se serrer par l'envie. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de chaque côté de ce visage sublime et sentit celle de la brune se poser sur sa joue.

Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans la station de Mars, entourée par la noirceur et la peur, parce qu'un souvenir revint à elle pour l'emporter ailleurs. Ses lèvres glissèrent contre celle de Regina alors que l'odeur des pommes rouges et de l'herbe fraîche vinrent titiller ses narines.

Ce fût à cet instant qu'elle se recula prestement les joues en feu, le cœur sur le bord de l'implosion et le souffle coupé tandis qu'un flash était apparu au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Une vision d'une jeune Regina qui l'embrassait avec plus de passion. Il y avait bien un lien entre elles, il y avait bien un passé encore lointain et elle avait le souvenir d'avoir déjà embrassé ces lèvres. Le souvenir d'avoir déjà pris du plaisir à le faire.

Revenant à la réalité, les bras ballants ne sachant comment réagir après ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle remarqua que la brune l'observait incrédule et légèrement déstabilisée.

« Vous… vous êtes de retour ? Demanda Emma, gênée et perdue dans ce tumulte de sensations nouvelles.

-Oui… je crois que vous m'avez sortie de ce cauchemar mais vous…

-Très bien ! Il faut que nous retrouvions les autres ! » S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle vit le hoquet de surprise de Regina mais préféra changer de sujet et se détourner. Elle voulait s'enfuir au plus vite, quand elle fût rattrapé par l'agent d'une main ferme sur son avant bras. Celle-ci la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et la fixa, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas fuir après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? S'indigna la brune.

-C'était mon intention, ironisa Emma dans un rire étouffé par la boule qu'elle avait au ventre et qui remonta à sa gorge. Le temps presse, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Bien sûr, Commandant, mais…

-Regina nous en parlerons plus tard…, supplia-t-elle presque.

-Mais... très bien. » Souffla alors l'agent pour clore cet échange pesant.

Elle sentit les doigts de la brune se desserrer et vit son hochement de tête, lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas et des murmures.

Elle se mit instinctivement devant Regina alors qu'une lumière vive écarta la brume. Rapidement, elle aperçut une jeune femme brune qui tenait une grosse lampe. Cette inconnue était plus petite, son visage rond étant la représentation même de la douceur mais dans un étrange paradoxe, elle avait deux piercings à l'oreille et ses cheveux attachés en une demi-queue, haute, montraient des pointes plus claire, sûrement blonde. Dans une tenue de Gaïa comme elle-même en avait porté, elle remarqua une partie du tatouage qui devait se trouver sur son avant bras droit.

« Regina ! S'exclama l'inconnue, excitée comme une puce.

-Vous voila enfin vous ! Vous faisiez quoi enfermée ici Miss French, des mots croisés ?

-Vous savez que je préfère une bonne partie de billard à choisir, ricana la brunette, d'une voix légèrement grave qui dénotait avec son aspect premier de petite fille fragile.

-Je suis surprise de vous voir encore en vie, je pense que l'on peut remercier Miss Hua pour cela ! Rétorqua la brune, sarcastique.

-Ah c'est bien vous ! » Sourit la brunette de toutes ses dents, ses yeux Azurs alors bien plus rieurs.

Emma se décala d'un pas tandis que la jeune femme excentrique, qui n'était autre que Lacey, l'ignora presque pour aller enserrer Regina dont l'air dégoûté aurait pu la faire éclater de rire si le moment n'était pas aussi chaotique.

« Miss French veuillez me lâchez tout de suite ou je vous pulvérise sur place !

-Oui bon bon… pardon… vous ne vous arrangez pas avec le temps hein ! Et ça va Commandant ? Vous arrivez à la supporter ?

-Lacey ! Rugit Regina, indignée par la désinvolture de la brunette.

-Je dois dire que l'Agent Mills est de très bonne compagnie…, sourit Emma qui eut la joie de recevoir un regard surprit de la part de la brune.

- _Emma cha ?_ »

A la voix faible et ronronnante qui la coupa, son cœur eut un sursaut. Elle se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme asiatique qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant, dont les cheveux bruns, fins et sûrement longs retombaient en une coiffure tressée. Contrairement à Lacey, celle qui devait être Mulan portait une armure noire et verte foncée. À sa posture et son air, elle montrait ce côté combatif et pourtant son regard pour Miko représentait une part de tendresse cachée. Le kawa regardait Emma comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était toujours blotti dans les bras de Mulan lorsqu'il se décida à tendre ses pattes afin qu'Emma le prenne.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Miko ! » Se réjouit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin impulsif.

La boule de poil se cala contre elle et ronronna comme un moteur. Elle prit soudainement sa radio et tenta d'appeler ses coéquipiers mais personne ne répondit.

« Quelque chose doit brouiller les communications, ragea-t-elle en remettant sa radio à sa ceinture. Nous devons retrouver les autres, Graham et Peter doivent être toujours dans la salle des générateurs, intima Emma alors qu'elle caressait machinalement le dos du Kawa qui raffermit sa prise sur sa tenue.

- _Emma cha danger, pas partir !_

-Il faut que nous retrouvions nos amis Miko. Quand nous retrouverons Graham et que nous pourrons faire venir l'escouade je leur dirais de te remmener à la navette auprès de Marco.

- _Protéger Emma cha, danger,_ dit-il alors d'une voix plus basse avant de fermer les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que l'hôte lui a fait mais il est resté inconscient un moment, il délirait et il ne cessait de répéter votre prénom, informa Mulan en remettant correctement l'étui de son sabre qu'elle avait repositionné dans son dos.

-Il était juste devant la porte et nous étions cachés dans la réserve, nous avons entendu du bruit et heureusement l'hôte ne supporte pas la lumière vive. Avec cette lampe nous avons pu nous protéger et le récupérer avant qu'il ne lui fasse plus de mal, poursuivit Lacey.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais je pense que l'hôte en a réellement après moi…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Regina montrant un intérêt bien plus poussé pour la conversation.

-Je l'ai vu, du moins, ce que j'ai pu en voir et il se pourrait que ce soit une femme.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Non, mais c'est une supposition due à son intonation de voix et ça ne veut rien dire. Nous en reparlerons une fois que nous serons sorties de cet endroit. Avant tout nous devons retrouver Graham, Peter et Ruby, je ne les laisse pas ici.

-Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, nous vous attendons ici avec Mulan. J'ai pris le temps d'étudier les textes dans la réserve mais j'ai besoin de voir encore certaines choses, avisa Lacey.

-Non, en plus de l'hôte nous avons aussi l'un des loups noirs sur le dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais je crois qu'il n'est plus lui-même…

-Il est sûrement endoctriné, confirma la brunette d'une voix ferme.

-Alors l'hôte, l'aurait asservi ?

-Oui. Il utilise la brume pour plonger ses proies dans une sorte de transe et c'est comme ça qu'il peut les emporter avec lui. Les esprits plus faibles deviennent des simples soldats mais les plus puissants une fois brisés deviennent comme ses lieutenants, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur l'ancien hôte qui a disparu après le Crépuscule des Dieux.

-Vous saviez pour les Asgardiens et les géants ?

-En partie, mais j'ai trouvé un vieux livre qui raconte un bout de leur histoire, écrit par un vieux moine avant de mourir. Mais ses écrits ne mentionnent pas qui était l'hôte et où il a disparu durant plusieurs siècles, nous penssions que l'Essence Noire ne venait pas vraiment de notre monde mais ce livre nous apprend l'inverse, montra-t-elle en ouvrant son sac à dos.

-Et pour Gévaudan ? Il avait l'air différent, plus fort je dirais...

-L'hôte offre un peu de son pouvoir et attise leurs sentiments néfastes comme la jalousie, la haine ou la colère. Soit ils lui sont dévoué, soit ils vont suivre leurs plus bas instinct jusqu'à s'autodétruire. Si vous me dites que ce loup noir à changé c'est qu'il a trouvé une faille chez lui, une colère contenue par exemple. Mais je pense que certains esprits sont plus résistants, les vôtres par exemple. »

Emma croisa le regard de Regina, semblant septique et se concentra à nouveau sur Lacey.

« Les nôtres ?

-Oui. Quand nous avons entendu du bruit, nous avons pris le risque de sortir et nous vous avons vu à terre disparaître dans la brume. Mulan a réussi à repousser l'homme et à l'occuper pendant que je vous cherchais. Mais la lumière ne suffisait pas à vous retrouver dans ce fichu brouillard qui avait envahi la pièce. Seulement si vous êtes encore là après la confrontation avec vos visions alors c'est que vous avez un esprit fort.

-Donc si je comprends bien, l'hôte voulait nous endoctriner ?

-C'est possible, une fois partie dans cette sorte de transe ou de cauchemar éveillé le temps s'écoule différemment, comme si vous étiez dans un autre monde et c'est la que l'hôte peut vous atteindre plus facilement. Il y a peut-être une autre explication au fait que vous avez réussi à vous en sortir mais là je ne saurais pas vous répondre, j'ai besoin d'en lire plus. »

Bien qu'elle ait réussi toute seule, elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait pour réveiller Regina. Ses joues échauffées, elle remerciait le peu de luminosité dans la pièce et toutes deux évitèrent de se croiser du regard.

« D'accord. On va cherchez les autres et on revient ici au plus vite, mais restez discrète et garder cette lampe avec vous, reprit Emma.

-Je saurais nous défendre en cas de problème, dit Mulan, d'une voix ferme en hochant la tête.

-Nous avons réussi à trouver une autre grosse lampe, prenez-la.

-Merci, Agent French. »

Regina prit la lampe que Lacey lui tendait, tandis qu'Emma reposa Miko sur le sol. Le kawa s'était endormi mais une fois au sol se réveilla et frotta ses yeux avec ses poings.

« Tu vas rester ici et te cacher au moindre problème…

- _Ne cha ! Moi mission, moi aider amis, protéger Emma cha_ ! »

Elle était surprise de voir que Miko parlait bien mieux leur langue qu'elle ne le pensait. Le kawa semblait si vindicatif qu'elle ne put lui dire non et l'autorisa à s'accrocher sur son dos pour descendre au troisième sous-sol. Sans armes et seulement pourvues de leur lampe, elles ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs capacités et pouvoirs. Dans un sens, elle était rassurée que Mulan sache se battre, espérant tout de même que Graham et Peter aient pu ouvrir la porte et que l'escouade arriverait à temps pour qu'ils sortent enfin de cette enfer. Du moins s'ils ne se faisaient pas emporter par l'hôte.

Miko se tenait fermement, les pattes autour de son cou et tout en restant vigilantes, elles pressèrent le pas vers la salle des générateurs. Seulement, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle, le silence était légion.

Emma se rapprocha de la console et vit avec stupeur que les portes n'avaient pas encore été ouvertes.

« Graham ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'un son étouffé vint de sa gauche.

Regina passa la lumière vers le bruit. Elles virent alors Graham sortir de derrière les blocs d'alimentation, une main sur le cœur et courbé vers l'avant comme s'il souffrait.

« Peter… Peter a disparu, j'ai… rien pu faire Com… Commandant, souffla le jeune homme alors que Regina se rapprocha pour le soutenir. Je… je ne sais pas ce que cette… elle m'a… »

D'un coup il s'écroula dans un dernier râle de douleur, retenu de justesse par Regina qui l'allongea à terre et se pencha pour écouter son cœur.

« Il… Graham ! »

Emma n'avait pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre que le cœur de l'agent s'était arrêté brutalement. Elle vit Regina lui faire un massage cardiaque et se rapprocha pour prendre le relais au bout d'un moment. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur la cage thoracique du jeune homme en rythme, Miko avait quitté les épaules d'Emma pour regardait la scène, horrifié.

« _Graham cha !_ »

Elle mit un coup de poing en plein milieu du torax, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire un choc.

« Regina vous devez faire quelque chose !

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus, je…

-Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, vous m'avez dit que nos capacités nous permettaient de contrôler même un organe…

-Oui c'est vrai mais je ne l'ai jamais fait dans ce sens, cela demande de la concentration…

-Il est votre ami Regina. »

Les mots firent réagir la brune puisqu'elle se positionna afin d'être légèrement au dessus du corps de l'agent.

« Très bien, mais il y a un risque que j'aggrave les choses.

-Je préfère prendre ce risque. »

La brune hocha la tête, en proie à ses réflexions et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. L'air autour d'eux devint plus électrique et Emma sentait ses propres pouvoirs répondre à ceux de Regina. Cette dernière posa une main sur le cœur de Graham et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ses ambres généralement foncées devinrent claires, illuminées d'un voile argenté. Elle la vit planter presque ses ongles dans la combinaison de l'agent et d'un coup un choc fit tressaillir le corps inerte pour le soulever légèrement. La respiration erratique, Regina envoya une autre onde de choc qui souleva encore une fois le corps de Graham. Elle commença à faiblir, dodelinant de la tête quand Emma prit son autre main. Ce simple geste eut l'effet escompté puisqu'une dernière onde choqua le cœur de Graham et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Emma sourit face au regard incrédule du jeune homme alors que les épaules de Regina s'affaissèrent, épuisée par les décharges de pouvoir. Graham les regarda tour à tour et se redressa pour réceptionner Miko qui lui sauta dessus afin de lui faire un câlin.

« Vous êtes arrivé au mauvais moment, j'allais faire un Moonwalk avec Mickael Jackson... » Rit-il, emportant avec lui une Emma qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tous deux surpris par le rire nerveux de Regina. Ils rirent ensemble évacuant la pression et s'aidèrent à se relever afin que Graham puisse se rapprocher de la console et enclencher l'ouverture des portes.

« Le verrouillage est désactivé, Commandant.

-L'escouade peut rentrer mais nous devons trouver Peter et Ruby. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-L'hôte est arrivé et a emporté Peter, puis j'ai juste eu le temps de le voir s'approcher de moi et une onde de choc m'a repoussé, je pense que c'est ce qui a fait que mon cœur a déraillé. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai eu comme la sensation que mon cœur se serrait comme si on l'écrasait...

-L'hôte est bien plus puissant que nous ne pensions... nous ne pouvons chercher à l'aveugle, il faut retourner dans la bibliothèque, nous avons dû rater quelque chose là-bas, proposa Regina.

-Allons-y et cette fois, plus de frayeur et on reste en groupe ! » S'exclama Emma partant d'un bon pas, avec Miko sur le dos et ses agents auprès d'elle.

.

Ruby était debout devant Peter.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour parer le pouvoir de l'Essence Noire, de l'hôte - d'après ce que lui avait vaguement dit Regina dans la jeep. Parce qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait compris qui était cet être encapuchonné même si elle savait peu de chose sur lui. Emma avait raison, ce qu'il se passait ici et dans l'univers était plus gros qu'elle ne le pensait. L'arme en joue, elle ne pouvait se refreiner. Dans cette brume ambiante, son bras ne lui obéissait plus, sa main tremblait, son cœur s'emballait et tout son corps se crispait essayant de contrer ce pouvoir. Elle serra les dents tenta de bouger son autre bras, mais ne pouvait rien faire alors que les larmes de colère se déversèrent sur ses joues. Peter la regardait sans pouvoir faire un geste, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement alors que l'arme de son chef et amie, était pointée vers lui. La peur se reflétait dans son regard, les traits déformés par l'incertitude.

« Ruby ! Peter ! Où êtes-vous ? »

La voix d'Emma lui parvint faiblement, dans un écho, ainsi que des pas, des bruits étouffés non loin d'elle, mais dans cette brume elle ne pouvait voir que les yeux de Peter et sa propre main trembler, le doigt sur la gâchette de son pistolet. Les dents serrées, elle hurla de rage de ne pouvoir rien faire.

« Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi faite-vous ça ? Hurla la jeune femme, tremblante.

-Elle veut déverser les Ténèbres, transformer et détruire ce monde pour le reconstruire à son image, siffla l'hôte d'une voix rauque et trainante. Montrer de quoi elle est capable.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-D'elle. De cette Essence Noire qui s'est insinuée dans mes veines, dans mon cœur depuis trop longtemps et qui veut corrompre celui des êtres qui peuplent cet univers.

-Elle vous a corrompu mais vous avez choisi de baisser les bras ! Vous pouvez changer cela !

-Il est trop tard pour moi, mais je n'ai pas oubliée ma promesse et le temps viendra où je la retrouverais…, la voix se fit plus basse, plus triste empreinte d'une colère dissimulée.

-Qui… Qui êtes vous sous cette capuche ? Et qui avez-vous perdu pour vous laisser corrompre de la sorte ? Rugit Ruby, entre ses dents, le bras tremblant.

-Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Je vous méprise tous autant que vous êtes… vous méritez votre sort, fustigea l'hôte tout en leur tournant autour, tel un vautour attendant leur trépas. Je vais vous briser, vous enlever tous ce qui vous rends si… sentimentale, si faible pour que vous soyez fort à mes côtés. Et l'amour est une faiblesse.

-Je ne me laisserais pas corrompre ! Ce qui nous rend faible pour vous, fait notre force et nous éloigne de cette noirceur dont vous avez été victime !

-Je ne suis pas une victime, j'ai fait un choix. Forcé certes, mais mon propre choix. Celui de sauver le plus grand nombre au détriment de mes sentiments et qu'ai-je reçu pour cela ? Pour ce sacrifice ? Rien, dit l'hôte sombrement, d'un ton sec et tranchant.

-C'est une vengeance alors ?

-Appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez. La culpabilité, la colère, le désespoir, gangrène le cœur des Hommes afin de les faire sombrer dans les ténèbres. Alors que seriez-vous capable de faire face à la perte d'un être cher ? A quel point vous laisseriez vous guider par cette part d'ombre qui sommeil en vous ? »

Ruby ne pouvait pas lâcher Peter du regard. Ses sens, son souffle, son cœur étaient erratique pour mieux la perdre dans ce tourbillon d'émotions. Pourtant la voix qui lui parlait semblait plus humaine qu'auparavant, comme si la colère et son discours avait ramené sa personnalité d'antan. Mais qui était contrôlé par cette entité ? Qui était l'hôte ?

Cette chose jouait avec elle, elle jouait avec ses proies, les confrontant à ces sentiments quelques fois néfastes, pouvant nous faire basculer dans cette part d'ombre que nous avons tous au fond de nous. La jalousie, la culpabilité, la colère, l'avidité, la folie et tout ce qui pouvait corrompre notre âme. Et l'amour apportait aussi son lot de bonheur et de folie. Que ferions-nous par amour ? Oui... que serions-nous capable de faire face à la perte d'un être cher ?

.

Emma arriva dans la bibliothèque où elle espérait retrouvait Ruby et Peter. Dans la lumière grésillante de sa lampe, elle vit Mulan se faire malmener par Gévaudan, alors que Lacey était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. L'agent aguerrie réussi à se défaire de sa poigne et fit un salto arrière lui lançant un coup de pied magistrale au passage. Avant de foncer tête la première sur son torse pour le plaquer contre une étagère. Le loup noir était en proie à une hargne destructrice, corrompu par les ténèbres et n'hésita pas à serrer ses mains en une poigne destructrice qui alla s'abattre sur le dos de la jeune femme.

« Il faut l'aider ! »

La brune concentra son pouvoir et lança une onde puissante pour envoyer la bête qui passa à travers plusieurs étagères. Cette fois elles ne se laisseraient pas surprendre par ce monstre rempli de haine.

Emma se rua vers Mulan pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, ayant épuisé ses dernières forces dans ce combat.

« Ils sont… l'Essence Noire, l'hôte est là. » Souffla-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Emma orienta sa lumière vers l'épais brouillard et hurla le nom de son ancien second et de Peter. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle laissa Graham prendre soin de Lacey, Mulan et Miko, puis entra dans le brouillard suivit de près par Regina. La lumière lui permettait d'évincer les ténèbres mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« Ruby ! Peter ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse durant quelques secondes quand un hurlement de rage se fit entendre. Il lui fallait plus de lumière. Une lampe avait suffit pour sauver Miko mais désormais il lui fallait plus dans ce brouillard dense et étouffant, face au pouvoir de l'Essence Noire. Et elle avait en elle un atout.

Cette particularité que Hel avait vue. Elle regarda sa main alors qu'elle sentait le regard de la brune se poser sur elle.

« _La lumière montre ce que nous ne pouvons voir dans l'obscurité_ » songea-t-elle, en repensant aux mots de Regina.

Sa lumière était peut-être, elle aussi, liée à ses émotions, mais comment ?

Comment pouvait-elle débloquer son pouvoir ? Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et sans savoir comment. A moins que…

« Regina prenez-moi la main !

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos enfantillages !

-Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages ! La lumière disperse les ténèbres ! Regina j'ai besoin de vous, de notre lien ! Je ne peux l'expliquer, je ne le comprends pas mais quand j'ai agi contre Hel, j'ai senti votre aura, je… vous touchais… je voulais vous sauver…

-Vous… vous ne m'avez pas dit cela…

-Maintenant vous le savez… Vous êtes venu à moi, vous m'avez demandé de vous aider mais je n'y arriverais pas seule, j'ai besoin de vous dans ce combat.

-Il faudra que nous parlions de tout cela…

-Il y a beaucoup de chose dont nous devons parler… »

Son regard la surprit autant que son sourire embarrassé. Avec cette proposition elle ouvrait les portes pour avoir quelques réponses, mais seule Regina aurait le dernier mot pour savoir si oui ou non elle la laisserait entrer dans ce passé trouble.

Emma lui tendit sa main et Regina posa la sienne, les yeux plongés dans ses émeraudes. Elle avait l'impression de voir au plus profond de son âme, alors que sans pouvoir en être témoins ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une clarté presque irréelle. Que se passait-il entre elles ? Pourquoi son cœur battait si fort, si vite au point de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Pourquoi le bout de ses doigts lui piquait comme si un courant électrique passait entre elles malgré leur combinaison respective. Alors une lumière éclatante s'échappa de son autre main. Elle la leva, gardant son regard rivé dans celui de Regina, détaillant ce visage si attirant aussi assombri soit-il. Ce regard si caractéristique, cet éclat qui illumina ses ambres alors qu'elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre dans un mouvement imperceptible. Leurs mains se lièrent plus fortement, leur doigts s'entremêlèrent et la lumière inonda la pièce et dissipa le brouillard. Mais au même moment un coup de feu partit et la seconde d'après un cri strident déchira le silence.

L'hôte s'écarta dans ce qui restait de pénombre s'éloignant du couple qu'Emma et Regina pouvaient enfin voir.

« Tu es puissante et pleine de dévotion, je dois bien l'avouer. Nous nous retrouverons Ssswan. » Souffla la voix traînante et grave qui la fit frissonner.

L'hôte sourit et disparut dans les ténèbres, emmenant avec lui cette brume planante.

Emma encore chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de faire posa ses yeux sur son amie accroupie près du corps de Peter. Elle avait réagi trop tard et n'avaient pu faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Peter était mort, touché d'une balle en plein cœur et rien ne pourrait enlever la culpabilité qui venait d'assaillir son ancien second. Son cœur se déchira alors que Ruby pleurait silencieusement sur le corps de ce jeune soldat. Emma ne connaissait pas le lien qui les unissait et pourtant elle partageait sa peine, comprenait sa douleur. Ils étaient possiblement proche malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas du même rang, du même grade dans cette étrange famille qu'était les Loups Noirs. Emma attrapa les épaules de l'Alpha et l'écarta afin de la relever pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras, alors que son amie s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme oppressant, le regard vide. Puis les larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues et elle hurla de douleur, serrant avec force celle qu'elle avait retrouvée après deux années d'absence.

Emma la soutenait comme elle pouvait pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu.

« Ne me laisse pas, souffla Ruby dans un sanglot qui compressa le cœur de la blonde. Ne me laisse pas me perdre…

-Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Elle s'ancra dans les yeux de Regina, dont le regard témoignait de la peine qu'elle partageait avec elles. Si elle avait peut-être pensé qu'elle était jalouse ou hermétique, elle voyait dans ses yeux que ce qui l'affectait pouvait aussi la toucher. Et ce regard qu'elles échangèrent était comme une promesse silencieuse.

Elle n'abandonnerait personne.

Dans un sursaut, elle reconnut la voix d'Akela sur la radio et comprit que les communications étaient revenues.

« _Ici l'escouade Alpha, me recevez-vous ! »_

Elle allait répondre mais Ruby en digne chef, la devança.

« Ici Equipe Red, nous vous recevons fort et clair, nous sommes dans les archives non répertoriées au deuxième sous-sol, faite venir un médecin.

 _-Reçu, l'escouade Bravo se dirige vers vous avec un médecin et un infirmier. Terminer. »_

Ruby se détourna pour se rapprocher de Peter, elle prit son arme, qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Hormis le sang sur sa poitrine, le jeune homme semblait dormir.

« Pardonne-moi…, souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot retenu,... comment pourrais-tu…

-Ruby ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-C'était de ma main et je présume qu'il n'y aura aucune preuve pour certifier que j'y ai été forcé. C'est elle, cet hôte qui m'y a obligé. Mais si je n'avais pas... si... c'est de ma faute.

-L'hôte aurait trouvé autre chose... ce n'est pas de ta faute Rub' et je te crois. »

La louve se releva, la mine abattu, le cœur au bord des lèvres et attrapa le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du coup : un rubis en forme de loup.

Elle tira dessus et le serra de toutes ses forces dans sa main, le regard perdu dans ses réflexions.

Des pas pressés se rapprochèrent de l'entrée et Emma se retourna pour apercevoir Moro dans l'embrassure de la porte, vêtue de son armure blanche et or. Les soldats firent le tour de la salle avec leurs lampes et aidèrent les blessés puis examinèrent le trou béant qu'avait fait Regina en repoussant le loup noir. Emma remarqua alors que Gévaudan avait disparu.

Sûrement emporté avec les résidents dans le monde de l'hôte.

Les deux louves se toisèrent du regard puis Moro se rapprocha et posa ses yeux sur le corps de Peter tandis que le médecin et l'infirmier accoururent près de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-C'était l'Essence Noire, intervint Emma.

-Gévaudan a été corrompu et nous a attaqués, poursuivit Regina.

-Tout cela est vrai mais elles ne disent pas tout. Cette chose était là en effet, je… j'ai… elle m'a obligé à… »

Emma observa la scène, abasourdie. Elle avait peur pour l'avenir de son amie, peur de la réaction de cette drôle de famille. Pourtant Moro avait fait un pas de plus et avait posé un doigt impérieux sur les lèvres de Ruby. D'un signe directif, elle demanda aux soldats de sortir les blessés, seule Regina et Emma restèrent. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose dont elle ne devait pas être témoin.

« Ne dites rien. Pour la Coalition Gévaudan est le seul coupable dans ce crime, souffla Moro avant de récupérer l'arme de Ruby. L'état major ne saura rien de plus, hormis ce qui concerne l'Essence Noire. Nous devons parler de cette chose et de ce qui s'est passé ici.

-Vous me croyez ? Vous irez jusqu'à mettre la faute sur Gévaudan ?

-Gévaudan a fait beaucoup de mauvaise chose, il recevra le juste jugement de ses actes. Sa disparition le rend coupable mais sans preuve l'enquête n'aboutira à rien. Et je vous crois, je le vois dans vos yeux…

-Merci… mais quoi qu'il en soit… je ne pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience, je ne peux rester avec vous, sanglota l'Alpha prenant la main de son Lieutenant pour lui remettre le médaillon. Akela est un bon chef, mais vous êtes bien plus réfléchie, à l'écoute, respectée et aimée. Il comprendra mon choix et j'ai le droit de nommer un nouvel Alpha, alors je veux que vous me succédiez. »

Bouche bée, Emma se sentait responsable de la tournure que prenait les événements, elle avait incité Ruby à les suivre après tout.

« C'est un honneur, Ruby. Mais sachez que j'ai fait une promesse il y a longtemps. Celle de vous protéger. Et je vais la tenir aujourd'hui. Alors quoique vous décidiez, je vous aiderai. » Elle redonna le médaillon et referma les doigts de Ruby. « Gardez-le, il est à vous. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes vraiment.

-Je n'oublierai pas… A qui avez-vous fait une promesse ?

-A votre mère. »

La surprise se dépeint sur le visage de son ancien second tout autant que sur le sien.

« Elle avait ses défauts, mais elle vous aimait. Vous pensez être responsable de sa chute mais c'est elle qui s'est perdu. Ne vous perdez pas Ruby. Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vous désormais ?

-Ne parlez pas de Gaïa, ni du retour du Commandant Swan, demanda Ruby, une voix emprise par l'émotion. Et … »

Emma croisa le regard de son amie et se rapprocha. Elles avaient toujours su se comprendre de cette façon.

« Tu es la bienvenue sur l'Odyssée si tu le souhaites.

-Et dites que j'ai décidé de quitter les Loups Noirs. Tant pis si je passe pour une déserteuse. Vous m'avez offert cette place, soutenu et suivi depuis mes débuts jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place parce qu'elle a toujours été aux côtés du Commandant Swan, termina-t-elle avec un sourire timide pour Emma.

-Vous ne passerez pas pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. Mais je devrais faire un compte rendu de cette mission et je dirais que vous avez décidé de vous éloigner, étant inapte au service après cette perte. Ils n'auront rien à en dire.

-Merci Moro, merci pour tout. »

Ruby semblait hésiter mais fit une étreinte à son Lieutenant. Elles décidèrent de quitter cet endroit morbide afin de retrouver Akela et les soldats dans le grand hall. L'annonce de la nouvelle Alpha fut faite et le second accepta après quelques explications et remontrances de sa part. Il termina son monologue avec un sourire et une poignée de main ferme afin de montrer qu'il respectait les choix de son ancien Alpha. Emma savait que ce choix n'était pas anodin puisque Moro serait alors un élément important pour une possible collaboration.

Le trio remit armures et casques, puis laissa les Loups Noirs. Elles retrouvèrent Graham, Lacey, Mulan et Miko à la navette où ils attendaient avec Marco après avoir été soignés par les infirmiers du Commando.

« Nous sommes au complet ? » Demanda Marco avec un sourire bienveillant.

Emma se tourna et observa Ruby qui lui fit un sourire triste derrière la vitre de son casque. Puis croisa le regard de Regina avant de se retourner vers le reste du groupe.

« Oui nous sommes au complet. Rentrons. »

Ils embarquèrent et décollèrent pour se diriger vers l'Odyssée. Marco signala leur retour et la voix de Killian se fit entendre dans l'habitacle.

« _J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez jam… bordel ! »_

Ils entendirent de l'agitation et des voix pressés derrière lui, n'annonçant rien de bon.

Emma se rapprocha de Marco et appuya sur le bouton des transmissions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passé ? Jones !

 _-On a un méga problème !_

-Un peu de détail ne serait pas de refus !

- _C'est Elsa ! Elle s'est réveillée… elle est incontrôlable_ !

-Que Whale trouve un moyen pour la mettre en isolement le temps qu'on arrive ! Ne l'approchez sous aucun prétexte !

- _Reçu_. »

Emma se redressa et observa les autres membres du groupe. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elsa s'était réveillée.

* * *

 **Alors vous me jettez des cailloux ? Pas trop gros hein ! Ne vous méprenez pas j'adore Ruby, mais j'avais besoin d'une telle scène aussi dur soit-elle... la vie n'est pas toujours rose.**

 **J'attends vos avis :$**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello !**

 **Il est vrai que je voulais publier hier mais mon chapitre n'était pas prêt, et j'ai dû le retravailler un peu avant de mettre mon perfectionnisme de côté :p... bref je préfère un peu de retard plutôt qu'un chapitre bâclé ou qui ne me convient pas et je remercie** Elea Angel **pour ses conseils.**

 **En prime un chapitre plus long !**

 **Wow plus de 200 reviews... merci de tout coeur, cela me touche mais surtout j'adore vous lire ! Et merci aussi aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre que dans mes petites notes (Luna Swan-Mills j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ^^), ainsi qu'à ceux et celles qui lisent dans l'ombre :)**

 **Vous avez toutes et tous de très bonnes idées concernant mes intrigues mais j'espère vous surprendre ;)**

 **Votre patience sera récompensée ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

.

« Quelle est la situation ? »

Furent les premiers mots d'Emma lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le garage de l'Odyssée, commençant dans un premier temps à se débarrasser de leurs armures et armes. L'équipe au complet et en simple combinaison, suivit prestement Tink, qui expliquait la situation avec des gestes de bras compulsifs.

« Astrid est encore à l'intérieur et personne n'a pu la sortir à cause du froid glacial qui y règne. Elsa semble plus calme mais Penny et Whale ont fermé l'infirmerie et interdit tout accès. Ils se soucient surtout de l'état de santé d'Astrid...

-Si c'est bien ce que je pense et ce dont nous avons déjà parlé Commandant, alors il faut rapidement l'éloigner de votre amie. Si elle ne se maitrise pas, elle pourrait la tuer sans le vouloir, poursuivit Regina en suivant de près Emma qui pénétra dans l'ascenseur pour remonter au pont des quartiers.

-Nous aviserons une fois sur place. Agent Humbert occupez-vous de nos équipements, ensuite vous irez installer l'Agent French et Hua ainsi que le Lieutenant Lucas une fois que nous aurons la situation en main. Miko quand à toi, tu n'essayes pas de venir avec nous, tu as assez risqué ta vie pour aujourd'hui tu as besoin de te reposer et de prendre des forces, ordonna-t-elle en bloquant les portes de l'ascenseur avec sa main. On se retrouve plus tard pour un débriefing sur l'hôte. »

Après l'acquiescement du groupe qui lui faisait face, elle laissa les portes se refermer et tenta de reprendre son calme. Elle avait beau donner des ordres, elle sentait la panique la submerger. Qu'était-il arrivé à Elsa ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de tout ? Était-elle en colère ? Si même Anna n'avait pas réussi à la raisonner alors comment le pourrait-elle ?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et l'observa un instant avant de croiser le regard curieusement rassurant de son second. Après l'échange d'un sourire timide les portes s'ouvrirent sur le pont des quartiers où régnait un chaos sans nom.

« Que tout le monde reprenne ses activités ! Ordonna-t-elle afin de disperser les quelques membres d'équipage et d'avoir plus de calme.

-Emma ! Tu es enfin là ! »

Anna accourut l'air totalement perdue, les larmes aux yeux, et guida au plus vite les nouvelles venues vers l'infirmerie.

« Commandant, nous n'avons pu faire plus et Astrid est toujours retenue par Elsa ! Intervint Whale.

-Tink m'a prévenu. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

-Astrid lui prodiguait les soins réguliers et vérifiait ses constantes lorsque les machines ce sont affolées. Anna est partie nous prévenir et pendant ce lapse de temps la salle aurait rapidement baissé en température et le temps d'arrivé, votre amie était bel et bien réveiller, hors de contrôle retenant Astrid et empêchant quiconque d'agir. Voyez vous-même l'état de l'infirmerie ! »

Emma se déplaça et regarda par le hublot. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, c'était indéniable et tout avait gelé. Même les vitres était recouverte d'une couche légère de givre et ne lui permettait pas d'en voir plus.

« Commandant il faut intervenir au plus vite, reprit Penny, je crains pour la survie de ma nièce !

-Regina est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Je pourrais m'occuper d'Astrid, lui prodiguer les soins nécessaire pour la réchauffer, mais ici, car à l'intérieur je redoute le froid, à ce degré ma faculté ne me servirait à rien. Du moins tant que celle d'Elsa est active.

-Donc le seul moyen de pouvoir agir serait de l'endormir ou de la contrôler ?

-C'est exact mais pour l'heure, il faudrait la rendre coopérative. La chaleur est possiblement sa faiblesse, mais elle s'est crée un environnement plus propice à son pouvoir et non au mien…

-Emma, ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser l'approcher, râla Anna d'une voix ferme.

-C'est bien trop dangereux, même pour vous ! Se défendit Whale, vindicatif.

-Je suis celle qui la connait le mieux, je peux la raisonner ! S'emporta la rousse.

-Il a raison, c'est trop risqué. Je vais y aller, rétorqua Emma pour couper court à la dispute.

-Commandant... commença Regina, préparant sûrement quelques arguments pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans cette salle glaciale.

-Vous m'avez dit que j'avais peut-être une résistance accru, j'ai supporté votre chaleureuse attaque qui a bien fait monter ma température, alors je vais pouvoir vérifier vos hypothèses, coupa-t-elle gardant sa voix basse pour rester dans la confidence. Je vais sortir Astrid de là. Préparez-vous à la recevoir et à user de votre capacité.

Regina sembla peu convaincue mais se tut et opina, les sourcils froncés, pour la laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Emma laisse moi venir ! Renchérit Anna en la retenant par le bras. Je peux l'aider…

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu me laisses faire dans un premier temps et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sors ! »

La petite rousse fit un signe de tête ferme avant qu'elles ne passent toutes deux les portes de l'infirmerie.

Le froid la fit frissonner et tout en croisant le regard d'Anna elle expira un souffle chaud, montrant cette température extrêmement basse. Mais même si ses membres s'engourdissaient au fur et à mesure de sa lente avancée vers la cellule de soin intensif qu'Elsa occupait, elle arrivait à supporter cette atmosphère glaciale, qui endormait faiblement ses sens.

« Elsa ! Elsa je sais que tu es là ! »

Elle vit d'abord Astrid émerger de la cellule au fond alors qu'Elsa se trouvait juste derrière elle, la dépassant presque d'une tête. La jeune infirmière était pâle et tremblait en se tenant les bras, les lèvres bleuies, elle arrivait difficilement à tenir debout et à ouvrir les yeux. Bien que l'autre blonde semblait perdue et méfiante, son regard clair était aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoirs. Elle était droite montrant une certaine prestance et maintenait la jeune femme devant elle, comme un bouclier.

« Elsa tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout va bien, tenta Emma.

-C'est Emma, tu te souviens d'elle ? Et moi… Elsa, moi tu n'as pas pu m'oublié… » Souffla Anna d'une voix emprise par l'émotion.

La blonde les observa tour à tour, sans aucune émotion, la tête haute et le regard dur.

« Non ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Et je ne sais pourquoi vous m'appelez Elsa, mon nom est Brunehilde*.

-Brunehilde ? Répéta Anna, éberluée. Mais…

-C'est exact. Je ne sais ce que vous me voulez enfant de Midgard mais je dois retourner dans le Valhalla, auprès de mes sœurs. Et rien n'y personne ne m'en empêchera, j'ai tué pour moins que cela, termina-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

-Qui est Brunehilde ? Demanda Emma à Anna, comprenant qu'il y avait un lien avec les légendes scandinaves.

-C'est une Valkyrie. L'une des plus connues de la mythologie nordique. » Lui apprit la chercheuse, soudainement plus pensive.

Soit Elsa avait une double personnalité, soit cette histoire d'âme Valkyrie était bel et bien vraie et celle-ci avait pris éventuellement le dessus, soit Elsa se prenait pour celle qu'elle n'était pas... en résumé où se trouvait la vraie Elsa Sanders ?

« Vous n'avez pas à craindre quoi que ce soit de nous, avança Anna. En vérité nous vous avons trouvé dans le temple des Géants de Glace sur Skadi. Hel vous a laissé à nous, afin de prendre soin de vous et nous vous ramènerons aux portes du Valhalla si tel est votre désir. » Tenta la jeune rousse pour l'amadouer.

Elsa ou Brunehilde haussa un sourcil, les lèvres pincées. Longtemps silencieuse, elle braquait un regard suspicieux sur Anna.

« Vraiment ? Vous feriez cela pour moi ?

-Vous avez notre parole, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemies, affirma la rousse en se rapprochant de quelques pas, méfiante. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, toi qui m'as protégé du piège de Loki. »

Emma scrutais les deux femmes, prête à agir si Elsa se montrait agressive.

« Quel est ton nom ? Demanda la Valkyrie d'une voix grave.

-Anna. Je te connais depuis l'enfance… » Emma vit une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de la blonde, elle songea alors que ses souvenirs et sa personnalité d'antan revenait peu à peu. « Nous avons grandit ensemble, vécu ensemble, nous n'avons jamais été séparé. Tu m'as toujours protégé et ce depuis la mort de nos parents.

-Je n'ai pas de sœur.

-Nous ne sommes pas sœur de sang et dans mon cœur, tu es plus qu'une sœur Elsa, avoua Anna le regard brillant.

-Je… je ne suis pas… »

La grande blonde posa une main sur son crâne, le souffle saccadé alors que le froid reprenait sa place dans la salle. Un verre explosa dans un coin, puis une éprouvette et Emma sut qu'Astrid ne devait plus rester ici.

« Anna, nous devons faire sortir l'infirmière !

-Non ! Elle reste jusqu'à ce que vous me rameniez chez moi ! S'écria Elsa en prenant la jeune femme par la gorge, les yeux empreints d'une peur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maitriser.

-Laisse la partir et je resterais à sa place, proposa Anna.

-Anna mais tu es folle, on doit la stopper…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Emma ! Je sais qu'elle est encore là et c'est à mon tour de la protéger et de l'aider. » Hurla la petite rousse.

La guerrière plissa les yeux puis repoussa violemment Astrid qui échoua dans les bras de la Commandante. Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement la porte et confia Astrid à Regina. Elle se retourna et verrouilla alors l'entrée sans même donner d'explications. Elle se rapprocha et vit la Valkyrie attraper le bras d'Anna pour l'attirer brusquement à elle.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Interrogea Elsa d'une voix charmeuse, alors qu'elle posait déjà une main autour de son cou et l'autre sur ses reins.

-Tu… tu dois tout arrêter, souffla la rousse d'une voix plus basse, tremblante.

-Je ne le peux pas.

-Lâchez-la ! Nous voulons simplement vous aider, rétorqua Emma les poings serrés, la peur au ventre pour son amie.

-Alors ramenez-moi auprès de mes sœurs, intima l'autre, lâchant Anna du regard pour se plonger dans ses émeraudes.

-Asgard, le Valhalla... ces mondes ont disparu lors du Crépuscule des Dieux. Vos soeurs n'existent plus que dans les histoires scandinaves et seul le royaume de Hel persiste. Ainsi que les descendants et le monde de Midgard, la Terre.

-Hérésie ! Comment osez-vous profaner de telles inepties ? » S'emporta la guerrière d'un coup, repoussant Anna sur le côté.

Alors que la petite rousse reprenait ces esprits, Elsa semblait plus menaçante, le froid plus prenant tandis qu'elle apercevait les particules d'air se cristalliser autour d'elles. Mais plus Emma gagnait du temps et plus elle sentait son pouvoir gravitationnel se concentrer dans ses mains, n'ayant pour cible que son amie. Regina était assurément une bonne formatrice.

« C'est la vérité, je ne connais pas votre histoire mais vous êtes morte depuis longtemps et votre âme habite un nouveau corps désormais, un corps qui n'est pas le votre...

-Je... non je ne vous crois pas ! Vous disiez vouloir m'aider !

-Oui, je vous ramènerais là d'où vous venez. Mais pour l'heure, je dois protéger mon amie de vous et j'espère que tu me pardonneras Elsa, souffla-t-elle alors que ses mains étaient entourées d'une aura argentée.

-Traître ! » Rugit la Valkyrie d'une voix forte.

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle et leva une main, mais au moment où elle voulut lâcher son pouvoir, elle vit Anna se mettre entre elles. Elle savait qu'un tel choc serait supportable pour Elsa mais pas pour la rousse, cependant elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière.

« Anna pousse toi, je n'arriverais pas à le contrôler… je… je veux juste l'arrêter… »

Tout se passa vite et l'onde de choc venant de la paume de sa main propulsa la Valkyrie contre le mur de la cellule de soin intensif percutant le lit au passage. La force fût telle que la jeune femme fût assommée sur le coup, néanmoins ce qui la surprit le plus vint du fait qu'Elsa avait repoussé Anna à temps. Elle avait raison, son amie était encore là, quelques parts.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! S'égosilla la rousse s'empressant de rejoindre sa sœur de cœur.

-Anna, elle est forte, elle ne craint rien, mais je devais… Pardonne moi… elle aurait pu te faire du mal.

-Non… elle m'a protégé, elle était en train de se rappeler, j'en suis sûre.

-Je te crois quand tu dis qu'elle est toujours là mais… » Emma s'accroupit à côté de ces deux amies d'enfance et posa une main sur le bras d'Anna. « Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même, elle ne se contrôle pas. Je te promets de trouver une solution. »

La petite rousse semblait toujours en colère mais se laissa aller dans les bras d'Emma et l'aida à remettre Elsa sur son lit.

Elles sortirent et se rapprochèrent de Whale tandis que Regina entra rapidement à l'intérieur afin de rétablir une température correcte dans la salle, en plus de la réactivation du chauffage qu'elle demanda sans plus attendre à un technicien.

« Dépêchez vous de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reste calme quelques heures, intima Emma à l'intention de Whale et Penny.

-Oui, commandant.

-Je serais encore à ses côtés si je n'avais pas suivi les idées farfelues de ce docteur de pacotille ! Ragea alors Anna, une fois seules.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-On... on devrait en parler plus tard...

-Non Anna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Je me doutais qu'elle ne s'était pas réveiller comme ça !

-Eh bien… commença la jeune femme, l'air soudainement gênée.

-C'était en effet mon idée et cela a fonctionnée Commandant, coupa le médecin, derrière elle.

-Je pourrais avoir plus d'explication ! S'exclama la blonde qui se retenait de lui passer une soufflante dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

-Allons parler à l'intérieur. »

Elle le suivit dans l'infirmerie alors que Penny et Regina remettaient tout en ordre et s'occupaient d'Astrid, du moins elle devrait rectifier en disant que son second donnait surtout les directives.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en parler avec vous... Etant donné que vous êtes proche et du fait qu'Anna et vous-même n'avez plus de souvenir de votre passé, j'en ai déduis qu'Ingrid vous avait mis, à toutes les trois, des parasites pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Je ne pouvais pas le vérifier, alors j'ai contacté une connaissance de Mercenary afin d'avoir une solution qui pourrait les faire disparaitre de leurs organisme sans danger.

-Vous me l'avez pourtant enlevé avant que je me réveille, rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, parce que durant vos différentes opérations, nous l'avons vu et j'ai pu l'extraire puisqu'il était mort avec vous. Il me fallait une solution naturel au cas où Anna et Elsa n'aient aucun parasite. Le froid a pu l'endommager mais cela ne suffisait pas…

-Je vois…

-Et je me suis dit que cela réveillerait sûrement votre amie et peut-être leurs souvenirs.

-Alors vous l'avez fait sans mon accord, ni même celui d'Anna ?

-Il m'en a parlé et j'ai accepté qu'il teste la solution sur moi, avoua la jeune femme rousse. Tu étais sur Mars et j'ai aussi l'envie de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe.

-Et ça a marché ? Tu te souviens ?

-Le parasite est bien partie, je l'ai recraché seulement je... j'ai eu quelques flashs mais rien de probant. Le froid l'avait bel et bien endommagé d'où ces quelques souvenirs que j'avais concernant Ingrid ou toi.

-Comme pour vous Commandant même si le parasite n'est plus là, il faut du temps pour que la mémoire revienne.

-Je comprends et pour Elsa ?

-Le parasite est partie d'où son réveil inopiné.

-Vous êtes certains qu'il n'est plus dans son organisme ?

-Certains, j'ai pu le récupérer alors qu'il s'était coincé entre son conduit sinusoïdal et sa trachée. En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'est plus elle-même. Le fait qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs est une chose que nous pouvons régler mais pour le reste je pense que nous devons voir cela avec le Dr Hoop-Er sur Mercenary.

-C'est votre contact ?

-Oui c'est un Caelifera*.

-Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? Demanda Emma les yeux ronds, imité par Anna.

-Une sorte de gros criquet, un spécimen rare. Ses connaissances et pouvoirs lui permettent de voir des choses qui nous dépassent. Il est spécialisé en psychologie raciale. Ce sont ses connaissances sur le cerveau humain ou de toute autre race qui m'ont donné l'idée de le contacter. Il saura quoi faire pour ramener votre amie.

-Mercenary n'est franchement pas un lieu recommandable mais puisqu'il le faut...

-Astrid s'en remettra Commandant, lança Regina d'une voix particulièrement froide. En revanche pour notre sécurité je propose de poser un implant à votre amie dans les plus bref délais et de la maintenir en quarantaine dans la salle de soin intensif. Du moins, jusqu'a ce que nous ayons une autre solution auprès du Docteur Hoop-Er.

-Très bien, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, je nous déroute vers Mercenary sans plus attendre. » Elle prit quelques minutes pour donner ses directives à Killian via la liaison interne et laissa Whale ainsi que Regina s'occuper d'Elsa puis se tourna vers Anna, dont le regard posé sur la blonde endormie lui montrait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. « On trouvera une solution Anna, on va la ramener mais en attendant je veux que tu restes loin d'elle. Elle reste dangereuse et quand elle sera réveillée, je ne veux pas que tu tentes de l'approcher. »

Sans un mot Anna soupira, irritée.

« C'est en partie ma faute...

-Non, ne dit pas ça...

-Si, coupa Anna. J'étais avec Astrid et je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être un déclic... comme sur Cronos alors... »

Emma la coupa et la prit par le bras pour l'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Eden... J'ai simplement soufflé ce mot à son oreille et je pense qu'en plus du produit et de la perte de son parasite, ce mot à suffit pour la réveiller. Je veux savoir ce que ça signifie Emma, je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir, de ne pas me rappeler et je sais que cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, est important pour nous !

-Je sais, je le veux aussi et nous saurons un jour ou l'autre. » Finit Emma à voix basse se tournant pour voir sortir Regina de l'infirmerie « Nous nous rappelleront de tout. » Souffla-t-elle alors que la brune ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard.

.

Cela faisait près de deux jours qu'ils naviguaient dans l'immensité stellaire pour se rendre sur Mercenary.

Bien sûr après l'épisode d'Elsa, il y avait eu le débriefing de Mars, mais que pouvaient-ils dire de plus à part qu'il y avait cette possibilité que l'hôte soit une femme. Que celui-ci la connaissait, voire les connaissait puisqu'il avait su avant les intéressés ce qui liait Ruby et Peter. Ces pouvoirs étaient bien plus puissants qu'il n'y paraissait, mais pourtant Emma sentait que cette chose n'avait pas voulu sonder son esprit mais qu'elle la connaissait bel et bien. Ou du moins une personne qui lui ressemblait. Peut-être était-ce encore un passé lointain et méconnu ? Cela pouvait être aussi une personne de sa famille, car après tout elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui étaient ses parents.

Cette mission avait tout de même permis d'en apprendre plus sur l'Essence Noire grâce à Lacey. Mais elle devait encore faire des recherches et Emma était bien plus préoccupée par Elsa, Anna, son passé, Regina et même Ruby que par cette fichue menace.

Et pourtant il fallait irrémédiablement s'en occuper.

Une journée habituelle était passée et les lumières rouges avaient annoncé le début de soirée depuis plus de trois heures. Du moins si le fait de ne pas arriver à parler à son second, hormis les échanges de mail et d'ordres, fuir son regard par gêne et simplement l'épier discrètement dans son dos pouvait symboliser une journée dites « normale ».

Non rien de tout cela n'était normal, et depuis son réveil jusqu'au dernier pas franchi.

Elle l'avait embrassée… afin de la sortir de son cauchemar, du moins ce fût une raison détournée puisqu'elle en avait irrémédiablement eu envie. Mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée pour agir de la sorte, sans aucune retenue ?

Et puis ces nouveaux flashs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir du crâne. Peut-être qu'elle devait se confier pour tout comprendre, mais à qui ? Anna était préoccupée par Elsa qui n'était plus elle-même et Ruby se remettait comme elle pouvait de la perte de Peter. Pour finir la concernée, celle avec qui elle devait avoir une discussion sérieuse, la fuyait en se cachant derrière une tonne de paperasse, entre planning de service, compte rendus pour Gold et fausses excuses.

Emma ne se rendait même plus compte de la centaine de pas qu'elle faisait, parcourant sa cabine de long en large. Soucieuse, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce la confrontation avec l'hôte de l'Essence Noire ? Comprendre mais surtout voir ce dont cette chose était capable ? Etait-ce ce qu'il s'était passé par rapport à Ruby, Elsa et Anna ou même Regina ? Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait honteusement volé et pire, celui qui s'était prolongé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait réellement, quand le son distinctif de son ordinateur l'alerta qu'on tentait de l'appeler sur son terminal privé.

Elle se pressa de monter les quelques marches le cœur battant, s'attendant à un appel ou au moins un message de Regina, mais s'aperçut avec surprise et déception que ce n'était pas elle.

« Swan, j'écoute.

- _Commandant, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je pense que vous devriez descendre au pont des quartiers,_ s'empressa de dire Tink d'une voix paniquée.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Un problème avec l'un des membres d'équipages ? Ne me dites pas qu'Elsa est sortie !

- _Oui... enfin non ce n'est pas Elsa… il y a bien un problème, du moins si on peu dire, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, cela pourrait le devenir, mais j'ai essayé de la raisonner seulement elle ne veut rien entendre, elle a envoyé tout le monde sur les roses et l'équipage se pose des questions alors..._

-Tink stop ! Arrêtez de tournez autour du pot et respirez, vous allez me faire un arrêt cardiaque si vous continuez de vous agiter.

- _Comment vous savez que je m'agite Commandant ?_ Demanda la blondinette à l'autre bout de la radio privée, d'une voix surprise.

-Tink ! De qui parliez-vous ? S'impatienta Emma, agacée.

 _-Ah oui pardon Commandant ! C'est Regina... enfin l'Agent Mills **.**_

-Regi... Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- _Elle... comment dire... elle est en train de boire en salle de repos, au bar... et cela dure depuis un moment…_

-De boire ? Mais avec qui ?

 _-Toute seule Commandant_. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Elle avait d'abord entreprit de rappeler une part du règlement interne sur la consommation d'alcool mais elle réalisa que cela ne servait à rien de le dire à sa secrétaire et comprit que son second n'était vraisemblablement pas dans son état normal.

« Merci Tink, je m'en occupe. Que personne n'aille en salle de repos et allez vous reposer un peu.

 _-Je vais prévenir l'équipage. Merci Commandant, je me fais du souci pour elle. Terminé_ »

Emma sourit attendrie par ces derniers mots qui montraient l'affection que portait Tink pour Regina et coupa la communication.

Elle sortit de sa cabine et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au pont des quartiers où elle vit sa petite secrétaire pousser les quelques membres d'équipage qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la porte de la salle de repos.

« Sur ordre du Commandant la salle de repos est fermée pour le moment, reprenez vos activités. »

Certains soufflèrent et commencèrent à murmurer pour finir par scander leur mécontentement.

« Vous avez sûrement d'autre chose à faire que de trainer comme une bande de mollusques. C'est pas la croisière s'amuse ici ! Alors oust du balais ! »

Elle eut envie de rire, imaginant bien là que ces mots venaient de l'influence que Regina avait sur sa secrétaire.

A la vision de leur Commandant, le silence revint d'un coup. La plupart se mirent au garde à vous et firent un salut rapide avant de disparaître dans leurs cabines ou se dispatcher dans le vaisseau pour reprendre leurs activités respectives. Emma remercia Tink qui disparut prestement dans ses quartiers.

Elle se rapprocha de la salle de repos, lorsque les deux battants s'ouvrirent sur un Graham désabusé, chancelant, en train de se frotter le front.

« Ah Commandant, elle ne veut rien me dire ! Je vous jure que si elle ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie je… je l'aurai… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait mais…

-Graham, coupa Emma en haussant un sourcil. Ne cherchez pas vous n'aurez rien fait contre elle, vous l'appréciez trop pour ça et puis vous tenez à la vie.

-Oui bon… vous marquez des points… mon dévouement me perdra…, soupira le jeune homme. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance et qu'elle vous écoutera...

-Qu'avez vous au front ?

-Elle... elle m'a lancé une boule de billard en pleine figure, soupira le brun.

-Eh bien elle a l'alcool mauvais à ce que je vois, ne put s'empêcher de dire Emma, étouffant un rire. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de jeu de fléchettes !

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Commandant, ce n'est pas drôle ! Et ça fait mal !

-En effet, confirma Emma en se raclant la gorge. Je me doute... allez soigner cette bosse auprès de Victor, je m'occupe de Regina.

-Merci, Commandant. »

Emma entra enfin dans la salle de repos et attrapa la boule de billard rouge qui se trouvait à ses pieds, afin de la remettre sur la table. Elle se tourna vers le bar et vit Regina assise sur une chaise haute. Sa joue écrasée dans la paume de sa main, elle observait son verre de shooter d'un air las, le tournant entre ses doigts.

La blonde se rapprocha ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en observant la sulfureuse brune qui se trouvait être bien plus attendrissante en cet instant. Semblable à une enfant en train de bouder dans son coin. En revanche, le regard en coin perçant et le soupir blasé qu'elle lui fit, quand elle s'installa à ses côtés, lui rappela qu'elle était bel et bien en présence de Regina Mills.

« Vous décidez de faire un concours de shooter et vous ne m'invitez même pas ? S'offusqua faussement la blonde en se penchant sur le bar pour prendre un verre et la bouteille de Vodka Pomme bien entamée. Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait ça à bord, souffla-t-elle en se servant un verre.

-Réserve personnelle. Vous venez pour boire, parler ou me réprimander ?

-Les trois, sourit-elle. C'est du beau, Agent Mills, va-t-il falloir que je passe votre cabine au peigne fin pour m'assurer que vous ne cachez rien d'autre d'illicite ?

-Je cache deux trois couteaux et des fioles de poison dans mes sous-vêtements. » Informa la brune nonchalamment.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, effarée. Elle regarda Regina ne sachant si elle devait croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cette dernière se tourna vers son commandant, laissant planer un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres aguichantes. Charmeuse, le regard pétillant sûrement dû à l'alcool, elle se mit à étouffer un rire avant de donner un léger coup de coude dans le bras de la blonde.

« Voyons Commandant, je vous charrie il n'y a rien de caché dans ma lingerie.

-Beh... oui bon..., rougit Emma, mal à l'aise. Dans tous les cas j'avais dit pas plus de deux verres !

-Oh ce n'est rien ça et ce sont des petits verres. Mais dites moi, douteriez vous de ma capacité à tenir l'alcool et donc à être maître de _tous_ mes moyens ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, un regard qu'Emma avait du mal à soutenir tant cette voix lui mit une ribambelle de scène peu orthodoxe en tête.

-C'est assez drôle de voir que par moment vous avez réponse à tout sauf à mes questions plus... personnelles. » Taquina Emma afin de se reprendre, avalant son verre cul sec.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle scruta la brune d'un œil. Celle-ci était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées et jouait avec son verre regardant le fond comme si elle était en train d'hypnotiser son contenu.

« Regina, que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, à moins que ce soit une part de votre personnalité que je ne connaissais pas encore. »

Elle croisa le regard pensif de l'agent avant que celle-ci ne croise ses bras sur le bar, se remettant droite.

« Qu'avez-vous vu là-bas Commandant ?

-Développez.

-L'hôte nous a montré des visions, des personnes de notre passé. Alors je me demandais qui était cette personne pour vous ? »

Emma comprit pourquoi Regina avait abaissé certaines barrières. Elle se resservit un verre et le leva incitant son second à faire de même puis l'entrechoqua avec sa presque confidente et son acolyte de beuverie d'un soir. Elles burent cul sec et reposèrent leurs verres.

« Neal Cassidy.

-Votre lieutenant décédé à cause de James Nolan, se remémora Regina dans un souffle.

-A cause de moi, du choix que j'ai fait.

-Nous faisons tous des choix plus ou moins terrible impactant sur notre vie. Si cela n'avait pas été lui cela aurait été le Lieutenant Lucas, les choses auraient même pu être pire...

-Vous ne comprenez pas... je me suis retrouvée seule face à un choix, j'avais cette impression horrible de tenir une arme contre leur front, de passer de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que je choisisse et que je presse la détente. Je n'étais même pas avec eux et je devais choisir qui sauver, Neal était près de la bombe qui détruirait le QG, Ruby s'occupait d'une escouade ennemie... sur la radio, elle me disait qu'elle pourrait comprendre, qu'elle faisait son devoir et qu'elle n'avait aucun regret car elle avait enfin trouvé une famille, que je faisais partie de cette famille. Et puis Neal... m'a avoué que même s'il avait compris qu'il ne me rendrait jamais heureuse, il m'aimait. Depuis le premier jour mais moi... moi je l'ai toujours vu que comme un ami. On a fait des conneries ensemble, on a eu une aventure… mais pour moi il n'y avait pourtant rien de plus. J'étais aveugle en vérité...

-Vous l'aimiez tout compte fait ? Demanda la brune la voix éraillée.

-Oui... enfin pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Je crois que je ne suis jamais réellement tombée amoureuse... » Emma se tut quelques instants réfléchissant à sa dernière phrase puis se tourna vers Regina dont seul le profil lui apparaissait.

Un profil finement dessiné.

Et elle la trouvait bien plus belle en cet instant, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'entrevoir une fragilité longtemps contenue, celle qu'elle avait aperçue sur Skadi, sur Mars, et qui essayait de ressortir. Un sentiment fuyant que Regina tentait de chasser pour ne montrer que son masque froid et strict. « En fait, je crois que je ne m'en souviens pas. » Souffla Emma continuant de contempler la brune.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre toutes les émotions qui bataillaient en elle, s'affrontant pour être à la meilleure place, en tête, afin de s'extérioriser. La colère, la frustration, l'impatience… et malgré le fait qu'elle devait parler, elle se sentait bien là en compagnie de Regina. En fait, elle se sentait toujours bien avec elle. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts et qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cette déesse paradoxalement froide et chaleureuse. Cette femme qui pouvait lui retourner l'esprit, la rendre vulnérable et la provoquer. Une semaine qu'elles se côtoyaient, qu'elles apprenaient à se connaître, à se faire confiance. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait plus échangé en si peu de temps avec Regina, vécu de moment intime, qu'elle ne l'avait fait en un an auprès de Neal.

Tout cela était complètement fou.

Après un court instant, elle put enfin se plonger dans son regard hypnotique et allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais la brune la devança.

« Je dirais qu'on aime chaque personne différemment, que l'on soit amoureux ou non. Le jour où vous le serez ce sera comme une évidence, vous ne vous poserez pas de question... du moins je pense. Je ne suis pas la meilleure conseillère pour ce qui est de l'amour. D'autre part, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais vous n'aviez pas le choix. C'était elle ou lui et vous avez eu la force de prendre une décision, aussi terrible soit-elle.

-Hum... j'aimerai penser ainsi même si je sais qu'il ne me tient pas responsable… » Regina lui lança un regard en biais, intriguée, regard qu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil. « Alors quels sont vos démons Agent Mills ? »

Le silence se posa tel un voile sur la pièce et Emma pouvait voir Regina hésiter entre rester ou partir. Entre se confier ou se terrer dans le silence.

« Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que votre état concerne vos visions, reprit la blonde alors que le silence s'éternisait.

-Mon père.

-Il est...

-Décédé, oui, soupira la brune. Par ma faute, parce que moi aussi j'ai du faire un choix...

-Un choix ?

-Hum… entre lui et… »

Sa phrase en suspens, Emma vit les mains de Regina trembler. Elle cachait sûrement trop de chose, trop de sentiments et de regret. Et même pour une femme de son acabit son corps et sûrement son cœur ressentait les méfaits d'un tel supplice. Et dans un sens, tout cela, elle se l'affligeait volontairement. En voyant sa crispation, elle sut que ces prochains mots seraient décisifs et qu'une multitude de questions noieraient son cerveau…

« Et ? Reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Vous, souffla enfin l'agent, tout en se reprenant pour tenter de ne pas montrer son trouble.

-M… moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il ne faut pas seulement remettre sur pied une personne pour la ramener parmi les vivants, surtout si cela fait longtemps qu'elle est décédée. Sans âme, le corps est une carcasse vide et dénué de conscience, une sorte de mort vivant. Cela faisait un an et plusieurs mois qu'on s'occupait de vous et qu'on avait réussi à vous remettre en forme, du moins en grande partie. Mais il manquait quelque chose pour que vous redeveniez vous-même et non un simple pantin… sans conscience. » Expliqua Regina, parsemant quelques soupirs ci et là dans ses phrases. Elle semblait se libérer peu à peu de ces chaînes qui étreignaient son cœur. « Alors Whale m'a parlé de ses précédents travaux et de la notion d'âme. J'ai appris qu'en 1991 un petit groupe de médecins, biologistes et chercheurs, avaient trouvé le moyen de simuler une mort pendant plusieurs minutes afin de comprendre ce qu'il advenait de nous après notre trépas, gardant la possibilité de revenir pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu*, bien que plusieurs moururent réellement. Mon père, Henry, avait réussi à améliorer la formule avec l'aide de Whale.

-Alors vous avez simulé votre propre mort ?

-Oui. Je devais partir seule mais mon père a exigé de m'accompagner dans ce voyage. C'est en arrivant que nous sommes tombés sur Garm, gardant le pont de Giallarbru qui menait au monde des morts.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Hel et ce chien semblaient vous reconnaître…

-Je n'ai pas vu Hel à vrai dire, mais elle sait qui se trouve dans son royaume et qui en repart. Elle a vu mon âme…

-Elle a su vous déchiffrer… mais pourquoi votre âme serait sombre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de mauvaises actions peuvent assombrir une âme… ou comme pour Elsa qui a une âme de Valkyrie et vous une âme semblant lumineuse, la mienne est… sombre comme le revers de la Lune.

-C'est joliment dit, sourit Emma. Si je comprends bien vous avez commis… quelques mauvaises actions en étant dans Gaïa.

-Nous avons tous un passé plus ou moins lourd, fait d'erreur et de méfaits… même Miko. Mais vous le saviez, Gaïa n'est pas surveillé pour rien...

-C'est vrai... Miko a commis un crime ? Et donc vous étiez tous hors la loi avant même de faire partie de l'organisation ?

-Pas pour ma part, mais par exemple Miko était un voleur de nourritures et d'objets précieux dont le Chapelet de Kira, Graham un chasseur de spécimen rare, Whale a fait un peu de trafic d'organe il y a longtemps et Tink a vendu de la poussière de Lune des mines de Narok. C'est pour cela que Gaïa est vu pour certains comme une seconde chance.

-De la poussière de Lune ?

-Une poussière capable de nous montrer ce que nous désirons le plus. Une sorte de drogue… prisée par beaucoup d'humain.

-Oh ! Ah oui quand même… puis Lacey était une militante punk, ricana la blonde tant cette idée lui était étrange. Et pour Mulan alors ?

-Elle était garde du corps pour une riche famille Hongroise mais elle… non en fait vous lui demanderez car son histoire par rapport à cette famille est plutôt drôle. Mulan a aussi un passé très lourd, elle est devenue une fine lame alors qu'elle était très jeune. Il paraîtrait qu'elle voulait venger la mort de sa famille mais personne n'en connait la finalité.

-Eh bien… si j'avais su tout ça…

-Vous n'auriez pas accepté ? Demanda la brune, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

-Hum… peut-être pas, mais le regrettez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Elle croisa encore une fois le regard de Regina, à la fois doux et pétillant. Puis un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues, laissant Emma toujours aussi stupéfaite par cette femme et par toutes ces révélations. En soit c'était le passé, tous apprenaient à vivre avec et tous avaient changé… en bien ou en mal. Elle avait appris à les connaitre et faisait la part des choses. Cependant, même si elle avait envie de croire en leur dévotion, la Coalition ne le verrait pas du même œil.

« Je ne crois pas, sourit-elle à son tour, partageant alors un moment d'une étrange tendresse avec la brune. Et… et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Vous ne voudriez pas savoir Commandant. Pensez à ce que je fais actuellement…

-Vous picolez ! Pouffa la blonde.

-Oui… enfin je ne parlais pas de ça. » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Regina dans un rire étouffé, qu'Emma trouva des plus séduisant.

La brune remercia silencieusement son Commandant de ne pas poser plus de questions sur cette part de son passé.

« Bon et comment m'avez-vous retrouvé dans le monde des morts alors ?

-Eh bien vous n'étiez pas loin en vérité. Vous attendiez depuis longtemps votre départ pour le chemin qui vous mènerait à la pesé du cœur, au jugement. Votre destin incomplet vous bloquait et c'était une aubaine pour nous... Le monde des morts est grand mais Anubis est assez conciliant et nous a amené à vous… en quelque sorte.

-Tout cela est encore plus fou que ce que nous a révélé Hel sur Asgard…

-Cela parait fou mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

 _« Que faites-vous là mortel, ce n'est pas votre heure. » Scanda une voix forte._

 _Anubis, corps d'homme et tête de chacal au pelage noir, les regardait de toute sa hauteur. Il tenait dans sa main un bâton aussi grande que lui. Le Dieu qui les surplombait, restait intimidant, néanmoins il ne paraissait pas montrer d'animosité à leur égard, mais plutôt de la curiosité._

 _« Nous sommes de simple voyageur à la recherche d'une âme dont la place n'est pas ici, informa le petit homme grisonnant et bedonnant aux côtés de Regina, tremblant comme une feuille quand le regard d'Anubis le fixa._

 _-Toutes les âmes des défunts qui arrivent ici ont une place dans ce monde, mais celle que vous cherchez attends patiemment dans les limbes sur la rive de l'autre côté du fleuve. »_

 _Il tendit un bras pour montrer ce qu'il avançait mais une brume épaisse et sombre stagnait à la surface de l'eau. Un large ponton attendait, montrant un côté abimé et l'autre entretenu. Regina ne connaissait pas ce lieu et ne comprenait pas son fonctionnement… les croyances et les dieux même étaient mélangés dans cet endroit froid et vide de sens logique._

 _Les gardiens du pont avaient accepté leur passage malgré le regard rougeoyant de ce chien énorme appelé Garm et celui plus mystérieux de cette géante aux cheveux argenté du nom de Modgud._

 _Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle baissa les yeux, vers son ventre._

 _Le lien qui les reliait chacun à leur corps, ce filament bleutée et brillant qui partait de leur nombril*, semblait encore avoir un peu de lest. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas quelle distance il devait parcourir pour retrouver l'âme de la défunte. Et comment la retrouver._

 _« Comment pouvons-nous traverser sans perdre la vie à notre tour ? Demanda Regina._

 _-Vous avez deux solutions mais il n'existe qu'une seule barque : Charon vous emmènera dans les limbes, où vous y resterais telle des âmes errantes le temps de retrouver celle que vous cherchez. Au risque de ne plus en repartir. Seth, conduit certaines âmes directement au jugement, mais il y a une autre possibilité contrairement au passage de Charon._

 _-Laquelle ? S'impatienta la brune, intéressée par cette solution sensiblement moins… mortelle._

 _-Seth peut ramener lui-même l'âme de la jeune femme. Mais il y a un prix à payer plus important que les deux pièces d'or que Charon exige._

 _-Quel est son prix ?_

 _-Une âme égale. » Souffla alors une voix plus grave et sombre, tandis qu'un individu à la tête d'un animal hybride apparut devant leur yeux._

 _Deux grandes oreilles pointues et un faciès aux pelages noir, parsemé de reflet rouge. Proche du fennec il avait un museau très allongé et des dents pointues. Ils auraient pu s'y méprendre entre ces deux dieux, mais celui qui venait d'apparaitre était une créature imaginaire comme jamais elle n'en avait vu._

-C'était Seth ? Le dieu rouge ? Demanda Emma, absorbée par le récit de son second.

-Oui.

-Que voulait-il dire par « une âme égale » ?

-De même valeur…

 _« Alors je prendrais sa place, s'avança la brune, sous le regard éberlué de son père._

 _-Non Regina ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire une telle chose ! S'interposa Henry._

 _-Elle est importante pour ce qui va suivre, et je ne m'arrêterais pas alors que nous y sommes presque !_

 _-Mais mon enfant…_

 _-Silence ! Grogna le dieu à tête de fennec. Vous êtes celle qui désir cette âme, vous êtes celle qui devait choisir une âme pour la remplacer, siffla Seth avec mépris._

 _-Non je… je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _-Alors vous ne récupèrerez pas l'âme de cette jeune femme car ceci est mon prix._

 _-Ce n'est pas un prix ! C'est du chantage !_

 _-Si peu ? Je perds une âme de valeur alors je souhaite une âme tout aussi importante...»_

 _Regina se sentait défaillir. Une âme aussi importante ? Mais à quel niveau, de quel genre et comment pouvait-elle procéder à un tel choix ?_

 _« ...pour vous. » Termina Seth, le regard perçant semblant voir au plus profond de son âme._

 _-Qu…quoi ?_

 _-Vous devez sacrifier la personne que vous chérissez le plus._

 _-Je prendrais sa place, souffla Henry la tête haute, alors qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps ce que Regina ne voulait pas voir._

 _-En effet… votre âme est parfaite, confirma Seth. Mais c'est elle qui doit faire ce choix._

 _-Père non… pas vous ! Vous êtes la seule personne qu'il me reste…_

 _-Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Regina. »_

 _Il s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais quand il voulut se dégager de son étreinte, elle essaya de le retenir._

 _« Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça, murmura la brune d'une voix plus menaçante, sa gorge nouée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui arracher un cri de rage et de désespoir._

 _-Tu as encore le choix… on l'a toujours. Mais c'est la seule solution, ma fille. Tu as besoin d'elle plus que de moi et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'élever contre ta mère ou… Gold… je n'ai jamais su te rendre réellement heureuse et t'empêcher de t'enfermer dans cette sombre solitude dans laquelle tu as vécu depuis la mort de Daniel. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai cette chance de le faire..._

 _-Vous vous trompez, vous avez toujours été présent pour moi, à me conseiller et me raisonner..._

 _-Et en digne fille fière et têtue, tu m'as écouté sans jamais appliquer quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas su trouver les clés pour t'offrir ce que tu méritais..._

 _-Vous avez créé ce jardin, souffla-t-elle, le front contre son épaule, serrant sa main entre eux._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait vivre à tes côtés. Fais ce choix. Fais-le, je ne t'en voudrais pas mais promet moi d'écouter ton cœur. »_

 _Elle souffla sa promesse et se recula pour détailler son visage une dernière fois. Ses traits marqués par le temps, ses joues arrondies. Ses cheveux clairsemés et ce sourire si tendre. Elle regrettait tous ces instants où elle n'avait pas su l'écouter correctement._

 _Puis elle lâcha sa main._

 _« Je choisi l'âme de mon père pour remplacer celle d'Emma Swan. »_

Emma en resta muette, figée de stupeur par cette révélation. La culpabilité l'assaillit, lui nouant le ventre. Mais en quoi était-ce égale ? Son père lui était cher, mais elle, qu'elle place avait-elle pour être aussi importante pour Regina ? Plus elle en apprenait sur cette femme plus ses soupçons sur une rencontre par le passé ce faisait plus présents. Elle en était sûre désormais, Regina ne lui disait pas tout. Son comportement à son égard, ses différents rêves ou visions, ces indices qui la menaient à cette déduction. Ce jardin dont la brune parlait dans son sommeil, ce jardin que son père lui avait créé, cette coïncidence avec ses souvenirs, ses rêves auprès de cette jeune femme qui lui faisait penser à une Regina plus jeune, adolescente…

Dans le Jardin d'Eden.

Regina et elle s'étaient connues avant ses quinze ans et apparemment, elle avait laissé une trace au fer rouge sur le cœur de la brune, bonne ou mauvaise. Et elle ne se souvenait de rien… Elle aurait pu lui parler de tout ça et exiger des réponses mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter qu'il vienne... »

Ce n'était pas le moment, elle aurait les réponses un jour ou l'autre.

« Vous ne seriez pas rentrée Regina. Seule, vous seriez encore dans les limbes à errer…

-Mais mon père serait en vie.

-Il vous aimait, il n'aurait jamais permis cela...

-Il m'aimait comme toutes ces personnes qui ont souffert, ou sont morte par ma faute, comme Daniel...

-Daniel ? Oh… vous l'avez perdu aussi..., souffla Emma, légèrement jalouse sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

-Oui, c'était un jeune mécanicien de Cronos. Je venais d'arrivée, j'étais encore jeune... pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, marmonna la brune posant son front contre ses bras croisés sur le bar.

-Parce que je suis d'une oreille attentive, j'ai envie d'être là pour vous... j'ai envie de comprendre… enfin... c'est normal j'ai besoin de vous en forme, se rattrapa la blonde en bégayant.

-Je perds tout ceux qui me sont chers, souffla Regina d'une voix presque inaudible qu'Emma dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

-Qui d'autre avez-vous perdu ? »

Regina releva la tête et le regard qu'elle posa sur elle la laissa pantoise.

« Mon premier amour.»

Elle déglutit se sentant soudainement oppressée, mal à l'aise, comme si son cerveau, son corps voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Une petite voix trotta, un écho qui résonna dans son crâne, un sifflement qui l'incitait à se souvenir. De quoi devait-elle se souvenir exactement ?

« Est-il... décédé ? N'était-ce pas ce fameux Daniel ? »

Elle vit la mâchoire de Regina se contracter alors qu'une larme vagabonde fila sur sa joue. La seconde d'après la blonde sursauta quand le verre se brisa entre les doigts de l'agent.

« Bon dieu Regina, votre main ! » Emma s'empressa de balayer d'un coup d'avant bras le bar et prit la main de son second pour s'atteler à enlever les quelques bouts de verre qui lui avaient entaillé la paume. « Reprenez-vous ! Ce n'est pas en vous blessant que... »

Elle ne sut ce qui la coupa et l'incita à relever les yeux vers le visage de Regina. Le regard qu'elle sentait posé sur elle, le silence de son second, cette main sur sa cuisse ou bien ce parfum, ce souffle envoutant qu'elle en aurait presque eut un vertige. Regina avait une telle intensité dans le regard qu'un frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentait cette main caresser sa cuisse et remonter légèrement, alors que son second se trouvait si proche d'elle, qu'elle pouvait sentir les effluves d'alcool et de pomme sucrée effleurer subtilement ses lèvres.

Son ventre se serra par ce désir toujours aussi vif qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'il semblait s'être arrêté et même si elle n'avait bu que deux verres, elle avait soudainement l'impression d'être en plein trip. Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi se laissait-elle submerger par toutes ses sensations qu'elle pensait avoir perdues depuis longtemps. Regina avait crée ces situations mais cette fois il n'était pas question de pouvoir spécial, la consumant sur place. Il n'était pas question de la sauver d'une sorte de cauchemar éveillé ou d'une perte de contrôle. Non il était question d'un désir pur et simple. Ce désir presque animal, cette envie revenant au galop pour lui tordre les boyaux.

« Est-ce enfreindre la déontologie militaire que de vouloir vous embrasser, Commandant ? Susurra Regina contre ses lèvres.

-Il y a la déontologie et ce que moi j'autorise à bord de mon vaisseau... »

Encourager son second à enfreindre les règles, à la déstabiliser encore plus, n'était pas dès plus malin. De plus son second qui venait de Gaïa, ennemis de la Coalition. Elle devait parler… parler de tout ça et non se prélasser dans le pêcher.

« Hum... pas de débordement, la mission avant tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda la brune d'une voix amusée.

-Oui... » Souffla Emma alors qu'elle suffoquait dans sa tenue de service, se sentant bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon serré.

Au moins, elle allait mourir de la plus belle des façons. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il sortirait sûrement de sa cage thoracique pour se répandre sur le sol, tandis que ses yeux naviguaient entre les lèvres de la brune et les yeux ambrés d'une étrange clarté. Que devait-elle faire cette fois, que devait-elle choisir entre cœur et raison ? Entre désir égoïste et conscience professionnelle ?

« Un baiser n'engage à rien et ce n'est pas la première fois, murmura Regina se délectant sûrement de l'état dans lequel elle arrivait à la mettre. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Regina... » Elle avait soufflé son prénom dans un gémissement qui la surprit elle-même et elle ferma les yeux attendant le goût des lèvres toujours aussi attirantes, ce goût qui l'avait suivit même la nuit dans ces rêves interdits. Mais un éclair de lucidité la ramena dans la réalité. Elle se reprit et, tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge, elle bloqua d'une main ferme celle qui remontait dangereusement vers son aine. « Vous avez bu, vous n'avez pas les idées claires Agent Mills. »

Elle sut, elle le vit une fraction de seconde, que ses mots furent comme une douche froide pour Regina. Cette dernière l'observa quelques secondes et afficha son masque stricte et froid avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie sans un mot. Sa démarche était assurée et rien ne montrait qu'elle avait bu, hormis la bouteille quasiment vide sur le bar. Etait-elle vraiment ivre ? Ou tenait-elle bien mieux l'alcool qu'Emma ne le pensait ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Après tout elle l'avait, elle aussi, embrassée sur Mars.

« Regina ! »

La brune se stoppa net et se retourna lentement.

« Faites soigner votre main... »

En réalité, elle ne pouvait connaître les tourments qui assiégeaient la brune.

Regina resta à la scruter ne sachant comment réagir. Devait-elle être attendrie par l'attention de son commandant, honteuse, en colère, peinée… elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette blonde agaçante mais elle garda sa froideur, son regard perçant et sombre, alors qu'un souvenir l'envahi à nouveau. Un passage de son histoire dans le monde des morts qu'elle avait omis de raconter à Emma. Parce qu'il était trop tôt et elle en avait eut la preuve…

 _« Enfant de Midgard, si vous désirez emprunter le pont vous devrez alors répondre à une simple question en toute honnêteté. La vérité vous permettra de retrouver l'âme que vous cherchez, le mensonge vous perdra dans les tréfonds d'Hadès, scanda la voix douce de la géante Modgud tandis que Garm observait ces deux âmes errantes, ce léchant les babines à l'idée qu'il aurait un festin de choix._

 _-Nous vous écoutons, acquiesça Regina, droite et sur d'elle._

 _-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda simplement la géante._

 _-Vous le savez, vous venez de le dire, nous sommes la pour retrouver une âme…_

 _-Non, ce n'est pas une réponse sincère. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Réitéra la géante alors que les yeux de Garm devinrent d'un rouge étincelant par la convoitise._

 _-Nous sommes là pour retrouver l'âme d'Emma Swan afin qu'elle nous aide dans notre quête contre l'Essence Noire. »_

 _Garm bava et se leva, s'agitant, pressé de pouvoir se repaitre de son festin._

 _« Je vous laisse une dernière chance de me dire la vérité, sans jugement, sans barrière, la simple vérité sur la raison de ce voyage. Votre raison. » Murmura Modgud en ramenant un doigt sous le menton de Regina la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le trouble et les craintes dans les yeux d'Henry. Son cœur allait exploser, ses barrières cédèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et retrouva son assurance afin de dire cette étrange vérité._

 _« Pour retrouver l'âme de celle que j'ai perdu. »_

 _Cela semblait suffire car Garm couina et leur tourna le dos. Modgud l'observa avec le sourire et ouvrit le passage derrière elle._

 _Ils passèrent rapidement les gardiens ne voulant pas subir un retournement de situation._

 _« Regina attends !_

 _-Nous n'avons pas le temps père, le filament a encore du lest mais on ne sait pas si on y arrivera à… »_

 _Elle fut coupée alors que son père lui attrapait le bras pour la retourner et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Nous avons encore du temps. Je veux que tu m'explique Regina._

 _-Vous expliquez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'échappant brusquement de son emprise._

 _-Cette vérité sur ta venue... sur Emma Swan. »_

 _Elle resta silencieuse, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Elle avait enfoui tant de chose sous une tonne de béton, durant tant d'année, qu'il était difficile pour elle d'accepter qu'en une question Modgud avait effrité ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à construire._

 _« Tu l'as connue c'est ça ? »_

 _Elle déglutit, ayant du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Son silence parlait pour elle._

 _« Où ?_

 _-À Eden._

 _-Alors Emma Swan était…_

 _-Oui. Elle faisait elle aussi partie du projet Omega. Et… c'est dans le jardin que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Trois mois avant qu'Eden ne soit détruit. Trois mois avant que l'on soit séparée par la force des choses._

 _-Tu... tu étais amoureuse d'elle ? »_

 _Regina sentait même sous cette forme son cœur battre, résonant dans sa tête, dans tous ses membres. Elle se haïssait de ressentir tout cela. Elle se détestait d'être si faible._

 _« Oui. »_

Elle se détestait encore aujourd'hui.

« A vos ordres, Commandant. »

Elle avait craché son titre avec mépris avant de disparaitre de la salle laissant Emma seule et abasourdie.

La blonde mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou ce qu'il se serrait passé si elle n'avait rien dit. Et pourtant elle regrettait ses mots.

« Mais quel idiote ! Ragea-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, tu es bien trop dur avec toi-même, Em'. »

La voix la fit sursauter et elle se détourna vers Ruby qui affichait un sourire réconfortant.

« Je pensais que tu étais avec les autres ? Demanda Emma.

-En effet, Graham est un mec vraiment bien et un bon tireur bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi précis que moi, ricana-t-elle en se posant sur le siège que Regina occupait juste avant. Lacey est une vraie encyclopédie, mais je l'ai vu trafiquer une munition et un stylo... je crois qu'elle essaye de caché une mini bombe, je pense qu'il faudrait la surveiller tout de même, conseilla-t-elle une moue soucieuse. Mulan est une dure à cuire, elle parle peu mais quand on prend le temps de la connaitre, elle est plutôt sympa et jolie… Lacey aussi tu me diras, se reprit-elle pensive.

-Tu n'as pas perdu de temps dis moi, ricana Emma.

-J'ai des yeux je m'en sers ! Graham est pas mal non plus mais… je crois que je ne suis pas son type, je l'ai vu reluquer Killian.

-En même temps avec sa dégaine, le pirate de l'espace aurait pu être gay, ricana la blonde. Et je te confirme tu n'es pas son type…

-Vu que Killian était attiré par toi, il est peut-être refoulé. » Rit Ruby de plus belle, accusant un coup dans l'épaule de la part d'Emma. « Enfin tout ça pour dire que cela donne une sacrée équipe de malfrat tout de même et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient tous fait un délit plus ou moins mineur dans leur vie, pouffa-t-elle pour finir.

-Je devrais peut-être prendre le temps de récupérer leurs casiers judiciaires, quoique Regina m'en a un peu parlé…

-Tu devrais aussi prendre le temps de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, souffla Ruby.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que j'ai vu les regards que tu lances à l'Agent Mills et parce que je te connais, c'est ton genre de femme, tu aimes les brunes, taquina Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas toute hein, Lacey et Mulan ne me font aucun effet, se défendit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

-Oh mais ça veut dire que je te plais ?

-Tu sais très bien que je te trouvais à mon goût, même si je te préfère maintenant et que je n'ai jamais rien tenté.

-Et merde j'ai loupé un truc là ! Maintenant que tu le dis j'avais remarqué que tu me mâtais souvent, gloussa-t-elle.

-T'es bête ! De toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché sur le long terme.

-En effet puis moi aussi je préfère ce genre de brunes tout compte fait, sourit Ruby montrant une belle rangée de dents blanches.

-Pas touche ! S'emporta Emma.

-Il est vrai qu'elle est canon mais je ne me sentirais pas de taille, avoua-t-elle, pensive. Mais tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-Mouai… j'ai autant de chance qu'un mogul à six yeux et trois jambes.

-Tu es désespérante et complètement aveugle ! Ça fait peu de temps que je suis là et j'ai déjà remarqué votre manège puis la plupart de l'équipage ne parle que de vous.

-Et je ne peux même pas remettre la faute sur toi cette fois, miss commère !

-En effet, confirma Ruby avec un coup de coude gentillet. Mais tu devrais lui parler…

-Et pour lui dire quoi ? « Agent Mills, je vous trouve irrésistible, vous voulez être ma copine ? »

-Emmaaaa t'a plus quinze ans !

-Humpf… »

Ruby soupira et perdit son sourire, le regard dans le vague. Emma la scrutait, silencieuse, et savait ô combien son amie n'arborait cette légèreté qu'en apparence.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur car j'avais peur de m'ouvrir et de perdre encore quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Pire, j'avais peur de le faire souffrir inutilement. Au final, je l'ai quand même perdu sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point…

-Je me le suis refusée, mais on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, sourit-elle tristement. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais me relever de tout ça mais ne laisse pas tes peurs guider ta vie. Va lui parler.

-Je t'aiderais et je serais toujours là. En ce qui la concerne il y a beaucoup de chose qui nous relie, étrangement, et je crois que cela m'effraie...

-Je sais que tu seras toujours là et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Alors vas-y où je te fous un coup de pied au cul !

-Quoi maintenant ! Mais… il est minuit passé et elle doit déjà dormir.

-Raison de plus, tu pourras te faufiler dans son lit, souffla Ruby d'une voix charmeuse finissant par un clin d'œil.

-Perverse ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son amie alors que l'ancienne Alpha se levait de son siège.

« Je vais me coucher, à demain Em'

-Bonne nuit Rub', essaye de dormir cette fois...

-Je ferais au mieux. »

Emma resta seule en proie à ses réflexions et se leva de son siège. Le pont était vide, l'équipage se reposait ou était de service au pont de commandement. Elle avança machinalement vers l'ascenseur pour retourner à sa cabine et s'arrêta, puis ferma les yeux. Elle avait trop souvent fuit, mais était-ce le bon moment pour la voir, pour lui parler ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux se détourna et marcha comme un automate vers le réfectoire. Plantée au milieu du passage, elle fixa la porte de la cabine de son second.

Il n'y avait jamais de bon ou de mauvais moment.

* * *

* Brunehilde est connue dans les légendes scandinaves comme étant une Valkyrie qui prêta serment au roi Agnarr. Lorsqu'une bataille opposa les rois Agnarr et Hjálmgunnarr, le dieu Odin promet la victoire à ce dernier, mais Brunehilde lui désobéit et tue Hjálmgunnarr. Odin la maudit d'un sommeil magique et l'enferme dans un mur de flammes que seul un homme qui ne connaît pas la peur peut traverser. S'en suit une histoire d'amour tragique où se sentant trahie par celui qui la délivre et devient son fiancé, Brunehilde le fait assassiner et se suicide ensuite…

Elle fait aussi partie des Marvel sous le nom de « Brunnhilde » où elle aurait une aventure avec une femme, voila la petite info ;)

*Caelifera est le nom scientifique du criquet.

*Deux petits clins d'œil à Bernard Werber et son roman de 1994 « Les Thanatonautes » traduit littéralement comme « Les navigateurs de la mort », en revanche l'année correspond à celle de ma naissance… faites le calcul si vous voulez ;)

* * *

 **Je sais... vous pensez que je veux vous achever avec mes fins de chapitre mais la suite devrait vraiment vous plaire :-***


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello !**

 **Je vous ai bien frustré, alors j'espère que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire un peu ^^ On dit bien, un mal pour un bien non ? Même si j'aurai pu me prendre quelques claques x)**

 **Peut-être que certaines on fuit d'ailleurs lol Nooon je sais c'est la rentrée ;) Mais ravie de vous voir fidèle au poste malgré tout ! Merci à ma conseillère et correctrice qui a su me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses pour que j'arrête de me prendre le chou et de douter... bah oui ça arrive.**

 **Que dire sur cette suite ? Et bien déjà, Emma va-t-elle franchir cette satanée porte oui ou non ?**

 **Bon je vais lever un voile (même si je voulais garder la surprise) : scène à ne pas lire au bureau, dans le bus ou le métro quoique après tout cela peu égayer la journée :p**

 **Alors je suis peut-être un peu rouillée... donc j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Pas de problème mais merci de prendre la peine de me prévenir :) Tu pourras lire le week-end dans ce cas :p**

Guest : **Oui c'est triste mais au final j'ai aimé écrire cette scène avec son père, je la trouve belle malgré l'aspect tragique...**

 **Bonne lecture les louloutes et loulous (Même s'il y en a peu) :p**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

.

Alors que Ruby tentait de raisonner Emma et de faire en sorte de lui ouvrir les yeux, Regina, quant à elle, se retrouvait seule dans sa cabine froide et lugubre.

Elle était encore amère par le refus de son Commandant, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la troublait et l'agaçait le plus. Bon dieu, mais qu'elle idée lui était passé par la tête le jour où elle avait presque accourut dans le bureau de Gold afin d'accepter, sans réfléchir, d'être l'agent responsable de la mission « Swan ». A compter de ce jour, de cette décision, elle avait déjà perdu pied et non seulement elle avait fait exprès de croiser Emma à la Centrale, par simple cupidité et provocation, mais en plus elle en souffrait aujourd'hui. Et cette idiote ne se rappelait de rien, était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe dans son trou, et le pire dans tout cela n'était autre qu'Emma l'attirait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais surtout c'était réciproque et elle le savait. En somme, elle était terriblement frustrée... Que devait-elle faire alors qu'elle avait passé un pacte avec elle-même pour ne jamais lui dire quoi que soit, espérant en son fort intérieur que cette belle écervelée se rappellerait un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas l'influencer sur ses sentiments mais tout cela devenait grisant.

Un jour Emma saurait tout en effet, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus… au point de lâcher certaines vérités et au risque de subir encore plus de questions dérangeantes.

Elle avait envie d'hurler toute sa rage, extérioriser tous ses sentiments qui polluaient chacune de ses pensées, son esprit tout entier, son cœur, son corps. _Flûte_ , grogna-t-elle intérieurement, elle allait vraiment devenir dingue.

Alors qu'elle porta rageusement la main à son haut pour défaire la fermeture, son regard tomba sur le saladier remplis de pomme rouge.

Une pomme, il avait suffit d'une stupide pomme. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais écouter ce foutu serpent, cette petite voix dans sa tête, cet instinct primaire qui lui avait siffler de lui offrir ce fruit interdit, d'accepter que cette surprenante blonde reste avec elle dans ce jardin. Son jardin. Elle était aussi stupide qu'Eve et Emma était aussi naïve qu'Adam.

Avec ces deux là, l'Homme n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…

Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter sa mère avec sa vision négative de l'amour, au moins elle n'en serait pas là.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait oublier cette rencontre improbable. Elles étaient jeune lorsqu'elles s'étaient connues. Regina n'avait que seize ans et Emma quatorze. Elle l'avait rencontrée dans ce jardin, avait appris à la connaitre, à l'apprécier et au final l'aimer, durant trois mois pour finalement passer près de cinq ans à essayer de l'oublier. Elle y était presque parvenue en rencontrant Daniel et il avait fallu que sa mère intervienne encore en la poussant à rompre. Cora avait poussé le mécanicien hors de Gaïa, lui offrant une place dans l'armée puisqu'il n'avait aucun casier, pour finir par lui apprendre qu'il était mort au combat. Puis quelques années plus tard, Gold lui avait parlé de la fameuse mission qui avait mis à l'honneur une certaine Emma Swan, survivante du projet Omega. Il avait été surpris qu'elle soit passée entre ses filets étant donné qu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs dans sa catégorie. Et au final près de six ans plus tard, elle découvrait en suivant ses faits et gestes qu'un vaisseau avait attaqué celui de sa blonde. Ce jour là toute sa colère avait disparue et elle avait pressé son personnel afin de retrouver la carcasse du vaisseau. Bien sur elle n'avait rien montré, mais son cœur s'était brisé lorsqu'elle avait vu ce corps inerte et gravement blessé. Parce que la femme qu'elle avait aimée et détesté, pour qui elle avait toujours de l'attirance à force de la suivre, était morte sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée et qu'elle avait toujours un espoir que le commandant se souvienne de sa promesse.

Et ensuite, elle avait compris pourquoi Emma avait agi ainsi, pourquoi elle semblait différente. A cause d'un parasite. Alors elle avait perdue deux années en étant à la fois proche et loin d'elle. Deux années à se dire que sa colère n'avait pas eu lieu d'être. Et pourtant, elle avait tellement sacrifié pour cette femme que dans un sens même si son cerveau avait été parasité, elle lui en voulait de ne pas se rappeler et d'être aussi aveugle.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, parce qu'à l'époque si sa mère avait connu l'existence d'Emma, si elle avait su ce qui les liait, elle aurait tout fait pour la détruire, comme elle avait détruit Daniel. Malgré ce passé chaotique, elle pensait s'en sortir, supporter cette situation mais l'hôte avait tout précipité en la confrontant à son père puis à Daniel. En la plongeant dans ce cauchemar éveillé, la culpabilité l'avait bloquée mais Emma l'avait libérée d'un baiser. Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour faire cela ? Elle ne saura sans doute jamais.

« _Liées par le fil du destin_ » Songea-t-elle en repensant aux mots de Hel. Si elle le pouvait, elle lui ferait bouffer ses ficelles du destin à cette déesse à moitié morte.

Parce que ce destin était tout simplement et complètement, tordu !

Elle renifla, dédaigneuse, et enleva sa tenue de service, enfilant rapidement un débardeur afin de se coucher, épuisée par ses réflexions.

Son cœur était lourd et son corps ne cessait de demander l'attention des mains et des lèvres d'Emma. Le regard au plafond, elle se demandait quand tout avait basculé au point de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu, une provocation pour voir ses réactions et aujourd'hui elle n'avait qu'une envie la jeter dans ses draps et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Tant pis si ce ne serait qu'une maigre consolation de tout se débordement d'émotion, qui la noyaient dans cette océan de sentimentalisme répugnant.

Alors quoi, devait-elle tout lui dire ? Emma la prendrait sûrement pour une folle alliée, prendrait peur ou pire se renfermerait. Elle savait qu'elle se posait des questions mais remuer le passé n'était jamais bon.

Et elle ne voulait pas la perturber dans leur mission.

Certes elle avait vu les regards qu'elle posait sur elle, mais était-ce juste de l'attirance ? Certes elle l'avait embrassée, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? De quoi est-ce qu'Emma se rappelait au final ?

Bon dieu mais cette blonde n'aura fait que lui faire vivre un véritable enfer.

Et pourtant, elle aurait souhaité l'avoir auprès d'elle et sentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Que devait-elle faire ? Tout lui dire ou garder le silence et accepter le peu qu'elle pouvait lui offrir ?

En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais su les réels sentiments d'Emma et le savait encore moins aujourd'hui mais une chose était sûre : Elle serait en colère.

Alors elle aurait mieux fait de s'arracher le cœur et de le cadenasser dans une boite qu'elle aurait jeté au fond de l'océan pacifique.

Elle soupira dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle devait dormir, demain était un autre jour.

.

Un peu plus tard

Sans même s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avaient conduit dans la cabine de Regina. Que faisait-elle là ? Debout en plein milieu de son bureau. Dans une obscurité seulement entrecoupée par la lumière qu'offraient les étoiles à travers les stores des baies vitrées. Que faisait-elle là ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration erratique. Ses yeux posés sur le corps allongé dans le lit en face d'elle.

La forme, légèrement distincte, bougea ne provoquant qu'un frôlement de tissu dans cette salle silencieuse. Elle ferma les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, et pourtant elle était attirée comme une abeille vers le pollen d'une succulente fleur. Elle se mordit la lèvre bouleversée par toutes ses émotions qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir, se remémorant les mots de Ruby et les révélations de Regina, puis secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, la soirée avait été forte en émotion, l'alcool en avait sûrement rajouté un peu. Elle devait simplement dormir comme la plupart des membres de son équipage... juste dormir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis se détourna pour se retrouver face à la porte, lorsqu'elle entendit une respiration plus forte et précipitée venir du fond de la cabine. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, elle le savait car même adolescente on le lui avait répété, mais pourtant elle regarda par dessus son épaule. Regina s'agitait dans son lit.

Elle le savait, c'était un très vilain défaut, et pourtant elle s'approcha silencieusement, intriguée par les cauchemars qui ébranlaient le sommeil de la brune. Celle qui comblait ses rêves les plus fous s'immisçant dans ses souvenirs incertains.

Le drap avait glissé, lui laissant l'opportunité de voir une partie du corps athlétique de Regina, simplement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un… shorty en dentelle. Il n'y avait que cette femme pour porter un tel attribut de séduction à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre. Elle le sentait, ce rouge aux joues, cette chaleur dans son ventre, ces pensées impures qui lui retournèrent l'esprit. Elle avait envie de passer sa main sous le haut afin de sentir cette peau qui semblait douce au touché. Seulement, elle tira légèrement sur le drap pour la couvrir et avança une main vers son épaule dans le but de l'apaiser. Sa peau était chaude, délicate sous la pulpe de ses doigts et tout en la caressant subrepticement du pouce, elle se pencha en la voyant se débattre dans son subconscient. De quoi ou de qui avait-elle peur ?

Elle parcourait chaque centimètre de son visage, effleurait ses lèvres du regard, cette cicatrice qui l'avait attirée à leur première rencontre. Puis son regard dévia et vit Regina serrer l'oreiller libre d'une main.

« N... non... reste... mm »

Son gémissement rauque pulsa dans ses veines comme un poison mortel. Regina n'avait pas peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, oh non elle n'avait pas peur et pourtant elle frissonnait. Le rouge lui monta aux joues aussi vite que le frisson qui serpentait sa peau frémissante... Emma déglutit et allait partir quand un filet étincelant glissa le long de la joue de la brune.

Elle aurait dû la laisser, elle aurait dû... mais était-ce la curiosité ? Etait-ce l'envie soudaine de savoir ce qui l'enivrait et l'attristait dans ce rêve troublant ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle aurait dû la laisser.

« Regina... » Souffla-t-elle, doucement pour la réveiller. « Regina, réveillez-vous ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Alors qu'elle avait fini sa phrase à son oreille, quelques mèches libres tombèrent en une cascade d'or et le silence revint. Elle n'entendait plus la respiration de Regina, mais seulement les battements de son cœur résonant à ses oreilles. Elle allait se redresser mais des mains l'agrippèrent et en un rien de temps, sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit de Regina. Cette dernière assise sur son bassin, empoignant son t-shirt d'une main et la menaçant d'une petite lame dont l'éclat attira son regard. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs la bande qui enroulait sa main auparavant blessée.

Certes l'arme était loin de sa carotide, mais elle n'était pas en mesure de jouer avec son second et pourtant même dans cette position elle la trouvait désirable. Elle aimait peut-être les « Bad Girl »... peut-être… mais là, cela devenait du sadomasochisme.

« Regina, calmez-vous, ce n'est que moi... Swan.

-Que faite-vous dans ma cabine ?

-Je… eh bien… rangez votre arme bon sang !

-Je vous avez dit que je n'aimais pas que l'on me réveille, murmura la brune d'une voix grave, le bras toujours en l'air, menaçant. Pourquoi êtes-vous là Commandant ?

-Dois-je faire un rapport pour menace contre un supérieur Agent Mills !

-Faites et je me ferais un plaisir d'en faire un pour violation de l'intimité et pourquoi pas pour harcèlement sexuel, souffla-t-elle un sourire en coin mesquin relevé par une voix grave et cinglante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? S'indigna-t-elle, les yeux ronds en voyant son sérieux. Voyons Regina vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Si mais je ne le ferais pas. Alors répondez simplement à ma question, Commandant.

-Eh bien… je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien après notre discussion… »

Elle sentit la main sur son t-shirt se desserrer et se glisser entre quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorés.

Regina abaissa légèrement son autre main, plongeant son regard sombre dans les émeraudes étonnées. Elle ne manquait pas de sensualité même dans cette situation étrange.

« Et la vraie raison ?

-Parce que vous êtes… vous étiez si… »

Mystérieuse ? Troublante ? Attirante ? Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait foulé le sol de cette cabine.

Les doigts effleurèrent son cou lui provoquant cette fois une agréable chaleur sous sa peau clair. Son cœur s'accéléra au point de faire vibrer ses veines jusqu'à son bas ventre, ses hanches compressées entre les cuisses de la brune. Elle était si belle sous les quelques traits de lumières, si dangereuses et si…

« Envoûtante. »

Elle ne put retenir ce dernier mot, elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser vivement et d'empoigner le bras armé de Regina, la prenant par surprise. La brune l'observa, en retrait ne s'étant sûrement pas attendue à un rapprochement si soudain et humecta ses lèvres machinalement en fixant le visage d'Emma. Ses yeux puis sa bouche, revenant s'ancrer dans ses perles claires, semblant incertaine, pour fixer ses lèvres encore une fois. Son souffle devint erratique, chaud, révélateur de cette tension imperceptible qui montait entre elles. Emma scrutait chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses regards emplis d'un désir sombre et ravageur. Elle tomba alors sur ses lèvres charnues… fichue, perdue, elle était déchue.

« Je croyais être celle qui n'était pas dans mon état normal, Commandant…

-L'alcool révèle bien des choses.

-Je suis dans mon état normal, souffla Regina contre les lèvres d'Emma. Mais vous… l'êtes-vous ? »

Ses yeux accrochèrent les orbes sombres et son ventre se serra par le désir. Faut-il obligatoirement une discussion ? Faut-il résolument des mots pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent ? Quelques fois l'acte est révélateur de ce que nous ne pouvons pas exprimer par la parole.

« Que faites-vous de la déontologie ? » Continua la brune, sarcastique.

La main d'Emma glissa dans les mèches brunes, douce au touché et légèrement emmêlées par un sommeil agité.

« Au diable la déontologie. »

Elle combla se vide, elle avala son souffle, se laissa entrainer par ce désir venimeux, par ce pêcher voluptueux. Et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes, si douces comme dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs…

Alors qu'elle avait fait un écart pour l'observer et l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur, elle entendit la petite lame tomber au sol. Et, un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de cette femme aux formes scandaleuses.

Avec délectation, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure charnue et la tira délicatement entre ses dents. Puis lécha ce même endroit incitant Regina à entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent dans une danse bientôt endiablée, parce que le désir et la passion, la frustration et les palpitations dans leurs bas-ventres avaient pris le dessus.

Ses mains apprécièrent les courbes de la brune avant de venir se poser sur ses cuisses fermes, l'agrippant pour la rapprocher de son bassin, de son corps déjà en feu. Des doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans sa chevelure dorée afin d'enlever ce qui la maintenait en une queue de cheval faite à la va vite. Sentant ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, elle tenta de s'écarter mais une main la poussa à prolonger le baiser qui se fit plus fiévreux et intense. Elle quitta enfin ses lèvres tentatrices pour reprendre son souffle aussi saccadé que l'étaient les battements de son cœur.

« C'est de la folie... » Ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de soupirer alors que ses dernières barrières cédèrent lorsque Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Elle frissonna quand des ongles griffèrent ses reins afin de remonter le bas de son t-shirt et qu'une voix rauque, transformée par le désir, taquina son oreille dans un souffle.

« J'ai envie de vous, alors je ne vous laisserais pas fuir cette fois. »

Un grognement étouffé se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque des dents mordillèrent son cou, avant qu'une langue aventureuse ne les remplace. Elle leva les bras pour satisfaire la demande silencieuse et son t-shirt disparut dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'empressement le soutien gorge suivit le même chemin. Regina la poussa contre le matelas pour ensuite bloquer ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le baiser alors fougueux qui suivit ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, la faisant frémir lorsque la brune bougea afin de passé l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle sentit la pression que le corps chaud de Regina provoquait sur chaque partie en contact avec le sien, lui donnant l'impression d'être une cocotte minute prête à éructer sa vapeur. En plus du frôlement délicat de leurs corps, des doigts sillonnèrent l'un de ses bras jusqu'a la naissance de sa poitrine, et sa coéquipière, son amante, sa subordonnée - elle ne savait plus au final -, s'écarta de ses lèvres pour l'observer comme une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie.

Car elle était une proie entre les griffes de cette femme, elle en était même subjuguée et en perdit presque ses mots et toute distinction.

« Vous... vous me rendez folle... »

Elle eut un sursaut lorsque, tout en la regardant profondément dans un silence envoutant, des ongles effleurèrent la pointe d'un sein pour le caresser et la faire frissonner de plus belle. Elle ne lâchait plus ce regard sombre aux pupilles dilatées, tandis qu'une cuisse appuyait sur son entre-jambe dans un mouvement sensiblement perceptible. Sa main libre alla se perdre dans les mèches sombres ramenant ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que le corps entier de cette sulfureuse brune bougeait contre le sien de plus en plus sensuellement. Elle soupira contre sa bouche pulpeuse sentant la pointe de son sein se tendre sous les doigts de Regina. A regret le baiser prit fin mais déjà des dents mordillèrent la pointe du mont qui avait été délaissé et son souffle ainsi que son cœur ne savaient plus quel rythme adopter. Rien qu'un baiser, rien qu'un effleurement la mettait dans tous ces états alors quand une langue titilla la pointe de ce mont aguicheur et l'enroula dans une danse enivrante. Lorsque des doigts longèrent son ventre pour venir buter contre son pantalon, elle perdit toute retenue. Sa jambe entre celle de Regina se releva assez pour venir appuyer contre l'entre-jambe de cette dernière, qui eut un léger soubresaut. Ce geste n'empêcha pas à la brune de la maintenir allongée d'une force ecrasante et de prestement ouvrir la fermeture de son pantalon.

Emma voulut agir mais des lèvres attaquèrent les siennes à nouveau avec frénésie tandis que tout son corps frémissait de sentir des doigts parcourir le tissus déjà humide. Elle se retrouva rapidement en shorty collé au corps à moitié nue de Regina. Celle-ci s'était empressée de reprendre une position adéquate avant de l'embrasser tout en ondulant contre elle de plus en plus frénétiquement, appuyant à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps d'un mouvement adroit.

Elle avait chaud, une chaleur qui aurait pu être insoutenable, et pourtant c'était si bon de se laisser submerger par de telle émotions.

Si bon de se sentir vivante.

Elle sursauta et perdit pied lorsque la barrière du tissu fut franchi pour venir taquiner cette petite boule de plaisir à vif. Elle ne savait même plus ou mettre sa main encore libre, ni où poser les yeux, toutefois ceux-ci se perdaient rapidement dans les orbes noires de Regina. Elle gémit sans se retenir et passa sa main sous la dentelle de la brune pour palper ce fessier merveilleusement ferme. Et, elle n'était pas la seule à y prendre du plaisir, le comprenant avec cette moiteur contenue par le sous-vêtement qui frottait sa cuisse, mais aussi par les soupirs rauques de sa partenaire.

« Regina... »

C'était un supplice et elle attendait le moment de la délivrance. Moment qui ne venait pas car la brune continua de se mouvoir contre elle et de jouer avec son point sensible, furetant avec son antre sans jamais aller plus loin. La chaleur l'enivrait et les mouvements de cette femme allaient réellement la rendre folle. Et pour sûr, elle se pensait déjà partie pour un plaisir qui lui arracherait sûrement un orgasme comme elle n'en avait sûrement jamais vécu. Sa voix se fit plus forte, ses jambes plus frêles lorsque son ventre se serra de plaisir. Et, sans crier gare, deux doigts s'insinuèrent en elle pour poursuivre dans un vas et vient lent et enivrant.

Elle ne savait pas réellement ce que faisait Regina avec ses doigts, mais son plaisir monta en flèche d'un coup, faisant bouger son bassin afin de sentir une paume de main écraser son mont de vénus. Ne se retenant plus, elle incita la brune à continuer ses douces attentions, enfonçant ses ongles courts dans son dos.

Le silence fût brisé par des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, étouffés par des baisers exaltants entrecoupés par des soupirs empreints d'une passion longtemps retenues.

Alors que la température de la pièce était à son apogée, elle se crispa une dernière fois dans un gémissement rauque. Les jambes tremblantes elle attendit que Regina relâche son poignet et retire sa main, pour se redresser et passer les jambes de la brune de chaque côté de son bassin. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, de fuir ou de reprendre le dessus, l'embrassant avec passion, taquinant un sein par des coups de langue habiles avant de plonger sa main sous la dentelle dans le but de lui donner tout autant de plaisir. Elle était sur une autre planète, alors qu'elle sentait la brune se cambrer et bouger sur ses doigts, dont le pouce avait trouvé ce point sensible qui l'extasiait. Le pouce roula tout en appuyant, tandis que sa main encaissait les coups de reins de son second qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements.

Et malgré la position inconfortable pour Emma, elle n'oubliera sans doute jamais le son merveilleux de sa voix grave, surtout lorsque Regina se mit à gémir son prénom au creux de son oreille.

Toute frustration s'étant envolée, satisfaite d'un plaisir partagé même sans atteindre le dernier palier du paradis, elles se retrouvaient l'une sur l'autre. Le palpitant affolé par tant d'empressement, elles reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits et leurs souffles.

Emma déglutit réalisant soudainement où elle se trouvait, qui était sur elle et entre ses bras mais surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareil exaltation. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit le corps sur elle bouger légèrement et des doigts se presser sur sa joue l'incitant à tourner la tête vers ce regard envoutant. Dans une tendresse inexplicable pour elle, Regina passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha afin de déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce moment, mais quand elle sentit le froid hérisser sa peau, elle regarda à nouveau Regina qui s'était assise à ses côtés. Un regard troublé posé sur elle. Elle fit de même ne sachant quoi dire après pareille étreinte, pareille pulsion. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Et qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Elles se jaugeaient dans le silence le plus long de leur vie mais lorsque qu'Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un doigt la stoppa dans son élan, se prolongeant par une caresse le long de sa mâchoire.

« Pas de question, pas ce soir. »

Elle obéit, recevant un autre baiser plus langoureux qui raviva un brasier au fond de son ventre. Elle avait encore envie d'elle, de ce corps, de ces mains et de cette bouche mais pourtant elle devait dormir.

« D'accord... pas ce soir, mais un jour il faudra me répondre. »

Regina la fixa avant de s'allonger sur le côté, ne cessant de l'observer.

« Allonge-toi, Emma.»

Elle prit cette demande comme une invitation à partager ses draps et elle eut envie de rire en repensant aux mots de Ruby « _Raison de plus, tu pourras te faufiler dans son lit._ »

C'était chose faite...

En revanche ce qui la troubla en cet instant fut ce tutoiement. Mais dans un sens avec ce qu'elles venaient de vivre, elles avaient sans aucun doute franchit une nouvelle étape dans leur étrange relation.

Elle se mit sur le côté et comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les deux se contemplaient, silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se morde la lèvre, indécise.

« Vous… tu… enfin je ne sais pas si...

-Reste, pour cette nuit, coupa Regina voyant sûrement son trouble et comprenant ses interrogations. Demain est un autre jour »

Une fois sous les draps, Emma ne savait plus ou se mettre alors que la brune lui tournait le dos pour s'installer confortablement. Mais une main la frôla et attrapa la sienne pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. Coller à son dos, à cette peau douce et chaude, elle pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de son second contre ses doigts posés sur sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, enfouissant son nez dans cette chevelure aux senteurs de pommes, resserrant son étreinte autour de cette femme belle et mystérieuse. Elle ne savait où cela allait la mener mais Regina avait raison, demain était un autre jour.

Elle ferma les yeux afin de se laisser aller à un sommeil apaisant alors que la brune ne pouvait dormir, le regard dans le vague.

Pourtant la fatigue prit le dessus et la respiration chaude de son Commandant dans son cou l'emporta dans ses songes.

.

 _« Emma il faut que tu partes ! Personne ne doit te trouver ici, surtout pas ma mère ! »_

 _L'alarme stridente et la voix préenregistrée hurlait en boucle sur les haut-parleurs : « Ceci n'est pas un exercice. »_

 _En effet ce n'était pas un exercice et Regina le savait, elle pensait juste qu'elle attendrait un peu avant de mettre son plan à exécution ou qu'elle y renoncerait._

 _Elle était face à Emma et aurait voulu la garder avec elle, partir loin de ce faux paradis, véritable enfer sur terre, mais les gardes les rattraperaient dès qu'elles mettraient un pied hors de son jardin secret. Une explosion ébranla la salle ou se trouvait le pommier fier et majestueux._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Regina ?!_

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais… c'est la fin… tu dois passer par le conduit et retrouver les autres, tu dois fuir, Emma._

 _-La fin de quoi ?_

 _-D'Eden. »_

 _Emma la fixa intensément et attrapa sa main avant de l'attirer vers l'endroit où se trouvait le conduit, caché par l'illusion du jardin._

 _« Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je ne pars pas sans toi !_

 _-Arrête, s'écria presque Regina en se libérant de la main de la blonde. Je ne peux pas partir avec toi. Ma mère va venir me chercher et je veux te donner les chances de fuir cet endroit._

 _-Non Gina je…_

 _-S'il te plaît, tu m'as dit que tu avais des amis alors rejoins les et enfuis toi avec eux._

 _-Mais on pourrait se battre. On le peut, si on reste ensemble !_

 _-Et qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? On ne connaît rien de la vie extérieure, l'organisation nous poursuivra et si on nous découvre, l'état nous enfermera ou fera je ne sais quel expérience sur nous… ce n'est pas une vie. Ma mère ne me laissera pas partir mais je peux au moins faire en sorte que tu sois libre… fait juste attention à toi et reste discrète._

 _-Je ne veux pas te laisser, soupira Emma d'une voix éraillée par des sanglots contenue._

 _-Tu sembles si jeune parfois et pourtant si téméraire..., sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue._

 _-Je suis peut-être jeune mais je sais ce que je veux et je ferais tout pour éviter de te perdre..._

 _-Je sais... mais aujourd'hui je te demande juste de rester en vie... fait le pour moi si ce n'est pour toi._

 _-Je le ferais Gina, pour nous... mais je reviendrai te chercher, je prendrais le temps que les choses se calme, d'être plus forte et je reviendrai._

 _-Alors je t'attendrai...»_

 _Elle se retourna prestement tandis que des pas précipités s'approchaient de la porte de ce local créer pour elle. De cet étroit mystérieux qui avait vu naître un amour interdit._

 _« Emma je t'en prie ! Pars maintenant ! »_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'elle sentait une pression sur sa nuque et des lèvres sur les siennes._

 _« Je te retrouverai Regina, qu'importe le temps et les épreuves, mais je te promets que je te retrouverai. »_

 _Elle caressa sa joue une dernière fois alors que des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir, un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement... sa mère avait dû avoir le code d'ouverture. L'illusion que la pièce avait créée disparue et la grille du conduit fut de nouveau visible. Elle se tourna vers l'arbre dont les pommes étaient toujours aussi rouges seul vrai vestige de ce jardin secret. Dans un mouvement de bras vers la porte, elle la retint le temps qu'Emma puisse passer par le conduit._

 _La porte céda dans une explosion et heurta l'une des branches du pommier, la brisant sur le coup._

 _Sa mère, entra dans la salle et s'avança vers elle, lançant un regard dégoûté pour les lieux. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, un air sévère placardé sur le visage, Regina remarqua la blessure au front et vérifia furtivement la grille d'aération du coin de l'œil. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'Emma avait disparu, soulagée de voir que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de les surprendre. Au moins Cora ou même le directeur n'auront aucune emprise sur elle._

 _« Cela fait des heures que je te cherche et voilà que tu es encore à trainer ici ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien quand je te parle ! Fustigea Cora. Cette fois tu vas me suivre et j'ose espérer que tu ne savais rien des manigances de ta sœur._

 _-Vous pensez vraiment que je l'aurais laissé faire ? Cracha-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, masquant ce mensonge mainte fois travaillé._

 _-Très bien, nous partons, il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici._

 _-Tout le monde va pouvoir sortir ? Le personnel, les autres enfants et adolescents ?_

 _-Tu te soucies d'eux maintenant ?_

 _-Eh bien… il y a de bons éléments._

 _-Je n'ai que faire de ces rebelles, seule toi et ceux qui nous sont loyaux m'importe. La plupart périront et emporteront cet endroit secret avec eux, rétorqua sa mère d'une voix froide, posant un regard perçant et hautain sur elle._

 _-Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ! » S'emporta Regina tandis que le regard tranchant qu'elle perçut la fit frissonner._

 _Elle voyait ce filament argenté dans les iris qui lui faisaient face, sentait cette pression sur son corps et sur son poignet lorsque sa mère l'attrapa._

 _« Je n'ai aucun coeur ? Ta soeur a scellé leur destin, elle est la seule responsable de ce chaos._

 _-Vous avez créé cet endroit, vous en êtes responsable... tout comme de ce qu'il se passe actuellement._

 _-Ne fais pas ça Regina. Ne me défie pas. »_

 _Un jour elle serait assez forte et aurait assez de cran pour se mesurer à elle, mais aujourd'hui elle devait la suivre, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'Emma serait libre et en vie._

 _Qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse et qu'elle viendrait la chercher._

 _Elle avait attendu, longtemps... mais Emma n'était jamais revenue._

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux brumeux par un sommeil agité. Elle se tourna légèrement en grognant sentant le froid hérisser son dos nu.

Une main tendue, elle palpa la place vide à ses côtés.

Assise dans son lit, le draps remonté sur sa poitrine, elle observa sa chambre tout aussi vide.

Emma était partie.

Elle crut que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis le retour de la blonde n'avait été qu'un rêve et rien de plus. Elle sentait la colère monter lorsque la porte de sa salle d'eau coulissa.

« Oh vous êtes réveillée, j'espère que ce n'est pas par ma faute... j'ai pris la liberté de prendre une petite douche. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

Les yeux effarées, elle dodelina de la tête en signe négatif et observa son Commandant en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Regina, vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme… vous allez bien ? »

Sans un mot elle se leva pour se retrouver à moitié nue devant Emma qui fixa sa poitrine sans même se cacher. La mâchoire ouverte, elle en perdit sa serviette tandis que la brune s'approchait pour venir se coller à son torse. Elle vit la gêne d'Emma, ce rouge qui s'insinuait sur ces joues et l'effort qu'elle faisait pour éviter de la regarder ou de la toucher.

« Je vais très bien, Commandant. » Susurra-t-elle dans son oreille, se délectant du souffle saccadé de la blonde.

Alors elle en profita pour passer ses mains sous son t-shirt et caresser son dos jusqu'à venir buter sur l'accroche de son soutien gorge.

« Je… je crois que nous devons… nous devons parler Regina.

-Que voulez vous savoir ? »

Elle comprit que sa question l'avait surprise. La blonde ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Elle espérait juste qu'Emma ne lui parlerait pas de certaine chose. Ses mains longèrent le tissu du sous-vêtement et se faufilèrent dessous tout en la poussant contre la cloison. Elle savait comment la déstabiliser et lui faire oublier ses préoccupations, mais elle devait bien avouer que cela ne marcherait qu'un temps.

Emma était du genre têtu.

« Nous… mmm… Regina ! L'interpella la blonde pour la couper dans ses mouvements, en lui saisissant les poignets.

-Mes excuses Commandant, pouffa-t-elle, un sourire espiègle. C'est plus fort que moi…

-J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses... nous nous sommes connue par le passé, c'est ça ? »

Regina soupira et retira ses mains pour ensuite attraper le débardeur qu'elle avait perdu dans la nuit.

« Oui…

-Alors quand je vous ai demandé si on s'était croisé à la Centrale, c'était vrai ?

-En effet, j'ai fait cet écart.

-Vous m'avez menti !

-Non, je vous ai dit que si vous m'aviez vu vous vous en seriez sûrement souvenu.

-Mais j'ai oublié c'est en rêve que je m'en suis rapellée, souffla la militaire. Comment cela se fait-il ? Comment j'ai pu vous oublier ?

-Vous le savez, c'est le parasite placé dans votre organisme par le Docteur Ingrid Frost.

-Oui d'accord mais pourquoi vous oubliez, _vous_ ? Nous nous sommes connue avant mes quinze ans, dans ce fameux jardin que votre père à crée pour vous ? A Eden c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'Ingrid voulait nous faire oublier à Elsa, Anna et moi ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, faire machine arrière. Non, elle devait parler.

« Je pense en effet qu'elle voulait vous faire oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Eden, les personnes, les lieux et tout ce qui vous reliait à cet endroit.

-Et quel est cet endroit justement ?

-Un centre de recherche et de développement, pensé et créé avant ma naissance.

-On faisait des expériences sur nous ?

-En quelques sortes… ces capacités que nous avons ne sont pas innées, mais nous avions quelques pré-requis génétique qui ont fait que nous avons supporté cette amélioration... je ne sais pas pourquoi certains le supportaient mieux que d'autre et chacun de nous avait des réactions ainsi que des spécificités différentes.

-Gaïa est à l' origine de tout ça ?

-En partie…

-Mais que voulait-il ?

-Élever la race humaine. Nous rendre plus fort pour affronter l'avenir.

-Combien sommes-nous ?

-Avant nous étions beaucoup, aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que nous, mais peut-être y en a-t-il d'autre dont je ne connaitrais pas l'existence. Après tout je ne savais rien sur Anna et Elsa avant de retrouver leurs dossiers dans nos archives.

-Vous saviez tout de mon passé, tout depuis le début ! Pourquoi avoir gardé cela pour vous ? Demanda Emma, les traits déformés par la colère.

-Vous m'auriez cru si je vous avez dit que je vous connaissais ? Si je vous avez parlé d'Eden, du jardin ? J'en doute, parce que vous étiez sceptique à notre sujet, peu confiante et vous aviez tout oublié. De ce fait vous avez appris avec le temps à vous protéger de l'inconnu. Toute cette histoire aurait été trop pour vous et vous aurez dérouté de votre tâche…

-J'ai eu des rêves, des flashs, je me posais des questions…

-Et bien cela revient petit à petit, soupira Regina, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Vous auriez dû...

-Arrêtez de croire que cela aurait été plus simple si vous aviez su. » Coupa-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Elle ne savait pas si cela avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise décision mais cela lui avait laissez du temps pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour Emma. Comme le fait qu'elle aimait la provoquer pour la faire réagir.

« Bien sur que cela aurait été plus simple ! Vous pensiez peut-être que cela m'aurait perturbé mais c'est faux ! Je comprends que votre priorité reste cette fichue mission et non mon bien être mentale ! Vous gardiez toutes ses informations pour vous, égoïstement, me laissant me débrouiller seule et me poser toutes les questions possible et inimaginable.

-Vous vous trompez, argua-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ma priorité ne concerne pas cette mission !

-Alors prouvez le moi ! »

Bien sur Emma était en colère et pas qu'un peu, bien sur toute la confiance qu'elle avait mise en elle était en train de s'enfuir à chacun de ses mots. Alors que devait-elle faire désormais ? Elle ne savait pas et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, la seule réaction qu'elle eut fût de l'attraper par le t-shirt et de l'embrasser.

Elle crut qu'elle aurait un refus, un rejet mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Souffla la blonde contre ses lèvres.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas me rappeler de tout ça. J'étais en colère et je voulais que vous y arriviez seule…

-Qu'ai-je fait pour que vous agissiez ainsi ?

-Tu n'as pas tenue la promesse que tu m'avais faite et que tu as oubliée.

-Mais c'est injuste, se défendit la blonde. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je souhaite me souvenir de tout. De cette promesse et de notre rencontre.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Sa voix était basse, elle croisa une dernière fois le regard triste et incrédule d'Emma avant de lâcher son t-shirt. « Vous avez eu vos réponses maintenant laissez moi me préparer et faire mon travail. » Intima-t-elle, légèrement irritée.

Elle se détourna pour aller dans sa salle d'eau lorsqu'une main la retint et la retourna brusquement. Elle allait répliquer mais Emma l'attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

« J'en avais envie, avoua la blonde, recevant un regard intrigué de la part de Regina. Plus de mensonge, plus de mystère et de réponses vagues.

-Sinon quoi, Commandant ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous punirais à ma façon, répondit la blonde un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

-Hum alors je serais bien plus méchante, mon très cher Commandant Swan. »

Elle vit l'étincelle d'un désir sauvage dans les yeux de son interlocutrice et elle aimait cela. Elle aimait cette Emma qu'elle avait récemment appris à connaître. Bien plus mature, bien plus forte mais aussi plus abimée, plus blessée, par la vie et son passé.

Elle se serait bien laisser tenter pour une autre étreinte mais celle-ci fût remise à plus tard puisque la voix de Tink résonna dans la cabine et sûrement dans tout le pont.

« _Commandant vous êtes attendue en salle de réunion._

-Les affaires reprennent…

-Il faut bien...

-Hum... nous nous verrons plus tard Agent Mills. » Sourit-elle avant de disparaître de la cabine

Elle avait eu peur de parler, mais de lui avoir tout dit, ou en partie, l'avait soulagé d'un poids énorme. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, le changement était effrayant, mais celui-là lui faisait du bien.

Elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait Emma pour elle, mais elle n'en avait cure pour le moment, car elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait.

.

Miko mâchonnait joyeusement son petit encas fruité, assis à une table, lorsqu'il vit Emma sortir discrètement de la cabine de Regina. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, et à cette heure il n'y avait plus personne dans le réfectoire, hormis le Chef Louis qui était bien trop occupé à chantonner un lyrique italien tout en préparant le repas du midi.

Le Kawa se leva et la suivit du regard jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Par moment, il ne comprenait pas les liens qui unissait les humains et se sentiments amoureux qui les rendait quelques fois complètement zinzin ou distrait. Mais il pouvait ressentir et partager leur joie, leur peine et tous ses sentiments qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre chez lui.

Contrairement à eux, les humains se posaient des fois trop de questions.

Il aimait Emma et Regina alors si elles étaient proches c'était une bonne chose. En soit on le prenait pour un être à part mais il n'était pas idiot et était devenue avec le temps un fin observateur. On ne l'oubliait pas mais on ne réalisait pas qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, alors quand il vit Anna apporter le plateau de nourriture pour Elsa, comme elle le faisait à chaque repas sans qu'Emma ne le sache, il la suivit discrètement.

Anna entra dans l'infirmerie et informa Whale et Penny qu'ils pouvaient prendre une pause et qu'elle s'occuperait de surveiller Elsa comme lui avait demandé Emma. Ce qui était faux. Miko savait reconnaître un mensonge, quand il en entendait un, mais il ne le relevait jamais. Une fois seule, elle entra dans la salle de confinement où était retenue Elsa. Il se pressa et rentra à temps au moment où les portes se refermaient sur lui. Miko se réfugia dans un coin obscur et resta à les épier sans un bruit. Il était de nature curieuse, ce qui l'avait souvent amené dans des situations dangereuse ou cocasse.

Elsa était allongée sur son lit, contre le mur du fond, le regard rivé au plafond.

« Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. » Anna n'eut aucune réponse et posa le plateau sur une petite déserte mise à disposition.

Elle resta debout, se tordant les mains de gêne et soupira au final avant de se détourner pour partir.

« Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Enfin… d'Elsa ? Demanda la Valkyrie les yeux cette fois tournés vers Anna alors que celle-ci avait fait volte face.

-Mais… voyons, pouffa-t-elle, gênée. Je… nous sommes amies c'est tout.

-Tu as dit que nous étions plus que des sœurs, rappela la blonde en se redressant pour se lever et se rapprocher de l'autre. Je pense que tu es amoureuse d'elle mais que tu ne veux ou ne sait pas l'exprimer.

-Je…

-Tu sais…, souffla la guerrière en relevant le menton d'Anna avec un doigt. Je ne suis pas Elsa, même si je sais qu'elle est encore là puisque j'ai certains souvenirs et sentiments qui la concernent. Seulement j'ai son corps et tu pourrais très bien en profiter. Je suis sur qu'elle apprécierait autant que moi.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes seulement des sœurs adoptives et amies inséparables qu'on doit… qu'on doit être plus, finit-elle dans un murmure en déglutissant face au regard profond avec lequel la fixait la Valkyrie, à moins que ce ne fût celui d'Elsa.

-Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu souhaites au fond de toi, et je peux te dire que c'est ce qu'elle désire aussi.

-Mais… non… je… »

Miko ouvrit des billes rondes en voyant Elsa attirer Anna à elle, brusquement. Le Kawa hésita entre s'enfuir pour appeler du secours ou attendre pour voir si la blonde représentait un réel danger.

« Ce n'est qu'un baiser, rien de plus… » Souffla la Valkyrie, alors qu'Anna tremblait entre ses bras.

La rousse se laissa faire tandis qu'Elsa se rapprochait de ses lèvres, un sourire conquérant sur le visage. Au moment ou leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un petit cri aigu sorti de la gorge du Kawa qui se cacha les yeux avant de filer, manquant de se prendre la porte alors qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas assez vite.

« Oups, je crois que nous avions un petit voyeur, ricana gravement la blonde.

-Il va tout lui dire ! Emma va me tuer ! Réalisa Anna, paniquée.

-Nous ne faisons rien de mal, sourit Elsa avant de l'attirer à nouveau à elle, passant une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Du moins pour le moment.

-Non arrêtez, je… »

Rouge comme une pivoine, la rousse paniqua mais Elsa fit pression sur sa nuque et l'obligea à se taire d'un baiser.

Pendant ce temps Miko flaira Emma jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre et se mit sur la pointe des pattes pour tirer sur son t-shirt. Elle se baissa à son niveau et le Kawa lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et ce fût d'un pas agacé qu'Emma quitta la salle de réunion.

Dans un premier temps Anna tenta de se soustraire de la prise de sa sœur adoptive mais son cœur s'emporta et elle surprit la guerrière en la poussant violemment contre le lit, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

« Doucement jeune fille. » Gloussa légèrement la blonde en s'écartant de la jeune chercheuse, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Doigt, qui disparut entre les dents et lèvres d'Anna, dont le regard prédateur fit frémir la Valkyrie.

« Il ne fallait pas réveiller ce qui dormait en moi. »

N'en menant pas large la guerrière perdit son assurance et étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'Anna l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Anna ! »

Elles eurent juste le temps de se séparer les joues en feux alors qu'Emma était sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée. Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit que la rousse l'attrapa pas le bras et la tira à l'extérieur pour ensuite verrouiller la porte.

« Emma je vais tout t'expliquer…

-J'avais des doutes mais là…

-Brunehilde m'a dit qu'elle sentait qu'Elsa était encore là, qu'elle pouvait ressentir les mêmes choses et qu'elle… bref oublie ce que tu penses avoir vu… ce n'était pas ce que tu crois...

-Anna je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser ta sœur…

-Ma sœur adoptive, l'interrompit-t-elle en trépignant. Puis hein les égyptiens se mariaient entre frères et sœurs, même dans les mangas japonais il y a plein d'histoire comme ça… ok des fois c'est hyper glauque mais… bref on n'est pas vraiment sœur elle et moi !

-Oui enfin…, soupira la blonde. Écoute ça ne me gêne pas que tu aies des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Elsa, mais celle qui me fait peur c'est la Valkyrie qui se cache sous ses traits.

-Je gère la situation, avec moi elle reste calme. On a parlé de sa vie, du crépuscule des Dieux. Aujourd'hui, elle a perdu ses sœurs et elle ne se souvient de rien. Les Valkyries étaient comme une fratrie, un peu comme Elsa et moi. Alors elle se sent seule et en plus elle vient d'apprendre que sa place n'était plus dans notre monde. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

-D'accord, accepta Emma. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Je suis désolée…

-C'est bon allé on n'en parle plus… je te laisse la voir mais… hum bon pas de bêtises hein !

-Tu peux parler… c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, marmonna-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Oh hum... rien rien.

-Anna !

-Bah heu… tu crois que je t'ai pas vu sortir en douce de la cabine de Regina, lança la rousse un air victorieux sur le visage.

-Ok... bon on garde ça pour nous ! J'ai pas envie que ce rafiot se transforme en croisière débridée.

-D'accord, de toute façon les choses vont bouger car Killian m'a dit qu'on arriverait demain dans la matinée.

-Très bien, je retourne en salle de réunion et tu viens avec moi. Lacey et moi on a besoin de ton savoir sur la mythologie nordique.

-Je…, commença la rousse en montrant la porte derrière elle du pouce.

-Non.

-Mais…, elle recula d'un pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

-Anna !

-Bon d'accord je te suis. » Se résigna-t-elle en soufflant telle une enfant capricieuse.

* * *

 **Voila voila ;) Concernant les autres couples eventuels de ma fiction je vous previens que je n'irai pas plus loin que des petits clins d'oeil... ma fiction traite du SQ principalement ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello les ami(e)s !**

 **Je suis un peu en retard (et la vous me dites que c'est un euphémisme ^^). J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, puis du mal à me motiver aussi en plus d'une grosse perte d'inspiration -_-**

 **Je ne vais pas bavasser trois heures et vous laissez lire :)**

 **Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews et pour votre soutien.**

 **Les guests pensaient à mettre un petit nom pour vous différencier mais merci à vous aussi :)**

Guest 1 **: Cora reste impressionnante mais tu comprendras par la suite ;)**

Guest 2 **: Ravie qu'on voit la différence entre la Emma ados et adulte ^^**

ElsyCiel **: Contente que ça te plaise toujours :D**

Guest 3 **: Etre gentille avec elles ? Ce n'est pas simple avec cette chose qui rode entre autre mais je sais être gentille quand il le faut ;)**

Luna Swan-Mills **: J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait attendre deux semaines de plus... et oui enfin elles se sont embrassées et plus ^^ il était temps tu me diras... Cora bah c'est Cora hein... tu en apprendras plus par la suite.**

 **Profitez bien les amis ou pas :p (mes excuses pour les quelques fautes qui traînent)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

.

Même si elle s'était montrée à l'aise avec Regina, Emma était une boule de nerf. Elle avait tout fait pour se concentrer sur tout ce que lui disait Lacey, sur les informations que lui apportaient Anna, mais elle avait désormais bien du mal à se recentrer. Regina les avait rejoins et son cœur s'était emballé dès qu'elle fut à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait jamais dû céder à cette pulsion qui l'avait emmené aux portes d'un plaisir irréelle. Qui l'avait conquis pour ramener un passé enfoui et qui, désormais, la déroutait bien plus qu'avant.

Telles étaient ses pensées tandis qu'elle tentait pour la énième fois de revenir à ce briefing.

« Le marteau est la clé. »

La voix de Lacey la sortit de ses réflexions houleuses et son regard rencontra les azurs pétillants de curiosité.

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Demanda la brunette, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-Parce que je n'avais pas assez confiance en vous et nous ne savions rien sur ce présent. Hel nous l'a offert on nous disant qu'il ne servirait pas d'arme…, développa Emma.

-En effet, il ne peut être utilisé comme arme que par Thor mais en revanche Mjöllnir aura sûrement une autre utilité.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea la blonde, se demandant toujours quelle utilité pourrait avoir ce genre d'arme légendaire.

-C'est un marteau Commandant. Et, le plus étrange soit-il, vous avait pu le prendre car il s'est fait à votre main, alors je pense qu'entre les mains d'un forgeron sa puissance permettrait de créer l'arme dont nous avons besoin contre l'Essence Noire.

-Quelle est cette arme ?

-L'épée légendaire « Claiomh Solais* », l'épée de lumière plus communément appelé Excalibur.

-Vous parlez de la légende du Roi Arthur et de Merlin...

-Oui, d'après les écrits que j'ai récupérer sur Mars, vers l'an 580 de notre ère, l'épée avait été demandée par Odin et offert aux hommes pour se protéger des ténèbres qui se trouvaient à leur porte. Mais Arthur avait beau en être digne, avoir l'âme assez lumineuse pour pouvoir la brandir, il a échoué contre l'hôte. Bien trop cupide et désireux d'accomplir une telle tâche seul. L'hôte s'empara d'Excalibur la rendant sombre afin d'accroitre son pouvoir et de déclencher le fameux Crépuscule des Dieux qui condamna Asgard ainsi que les Géants.

-Mais pourquoi l'hôte aurait-il disparu dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas terminer ce qu'il avait commencé ?

-Vraisemblablement les Asgardiens auraient eu le temps de l'envoyer dans un autre monde ou une galaxie parallèle à la notre, avant de disparaitre. Une sorte d'Exil, une prison peut-être, qui s'est affaiblie avec le temps.

-Il ne décrit pas comment nous pourrions l'y renvoyer ?

-Commandant je doute que ce soit une bonne solution étant donné qu'il a réussi à revenir dans notre univers, cela ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable, répliqua Lacey. Cependant, avec ces écrits je pensais en savoir plus sur l'hôte mais j'ai un doute d'après notre dernière confrontation.

-Vous pensiez à qui ?

-Merlin lui même. Étant le fils d'un démon et d'une humaine, du moins d'après la légende, il avait ce côté sombre qui aurait pu plaire à l'Essence Noire. Il a même pu l'attirer à lui sans le vouloir. Mais vous avez dit avoir reconnu une intonation de voix plus féminine... alors cela ne colle pas.

-Ou ce n'est pas le même hôte, intervint Anna. Hel a parlé d'un premier hôte, celui qui aurait été à l'origine du Crépuscule des Dieux, se remémora la rousse, pensive. Pour ce qui est de l'hôte actuel si vous pensez à une femme venant des légendes arthurienne, il y a la fée Morgane ou la Dame du Lac par exemple.

-Je doute. Les écrits du moine parle d'une femme proche d'Arthur adepte de magie noire qui a été corrompu par les ténèbres pour agir auprès de l'hôte, avant d'être tuée par le Roi sur l'île d'Avalon.

-Sa demi-sœur, la fameuse Morgane qui y vivait fut un temps…, souffla la rousse dépitée. Bon ce n'est pas elle, je ne pense pas que ce soit la Dame du Lac car elle aurait disparue à Avalon elle aussi... mais qui ? Nous savons que l'hôte est forcément un être vivant, du moins rien nous dit le contraire.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est vivante car quand elle a posé la main sur moi j'ai senti la chaleur de ses doigts, confirma Emma. En revanche cette conversation mêlant légende scandinave et celtique me perd un peu...

-Ce n'est pas si loin tout compte fait, et cela reste logique. Les celtes et Scandinaves restent proches dans leurs cultures et leurs légendes, expliqua Anna afin d'aider l'assemblée à comprendre leur raisonnement.

-Pour reprendre vos réflexions, l'Essence Noire n'aurait aucun avantage à prendre possession d'un mort, mais elle peut se servir de certaines âmes contre autrui pour les briser comme il a tenté avec vous Commandant ou avec l'Agent Mills. » Regina et elle, n'avaient pas été les seules à souffrir du pouvoir de l'hôte. Et, sur ces mots Emma observa furtivement Ruby pour voir que la jeune femme s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elles partagèrent un sourire et toutes deux se tournèrent vers Lacey. « Je ne sais pas qui cela pourrait être aujourd'hui et je pense qu'il aurait changé entre temps en étant dans l'autre monde. Pourquoi et comment reste un mystère. Toutefois, le moine a été confronté au premier hôte et le décrit dans un passage de son journal :

 _« On me nommait le moine mais j'étais un érudit, un voyageur entre les mondes à la recherche d'histoires et de légendes. Et la Terre était le berceau de la vie, de la création et des mythes. On m'avait confié cette tâche sans me révéler les dangers d'une telle mission. Tel un barde chantant les louanges des grands héros, je devais parcourir la Terre des Hommes, le monde de Midgard en gardant ce savoir sur l'univers que j'avais accumulé et que les Hommes avaient oublié à leur naissance. Puis je devins un sage pour les guerriers Vikings et Odin me remercia car plus ceux-ci croyaient aux Asgardiens et plus nous étions puissant. Seulement, les Ases* et Vanes* restaient dans l'ombre tout comme ce mal qui rongeait l'univers sans que les autres mondes ne le sachent, jusqu'au jour où je fis sa rencontre lors de la chute du Roi Arthur._

 _J'ai cru à un être puissant venant de notre monde ou peut-être un sorcier Alfe Noir puisqu'ils pratiquaient les sciences occultes, mais quand son regard se posa sur moi je fus surpris de voir qu'il venait de Midgard. J'avais vu des guerres entre les Hommes, cet esprit combatif, conquérant et ce désir d'en vouloir toujours plus ne les lâchaient pas depuis leur venu au monde. Et même si certains se voulaient supérieurs d'autres voulaient simplement survivre. J'avais alors découvert que c'était l'une des principales qualités de l'Homme, seulement les plus vils agissaient avec violence. Ils survivaient sur cette terre quitte à écraser leur voisin pour être au plus haut dans la chaine alimentaire. Mais cet homme était différent, il avait l'allure d'un sage et je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas annihiler ses semblables pour être au plus haut, mais par vengeance, poussé par cette Essence Noire dont parlait les Normes, tiseuses du destin._

 _En regardant d'aussi près, il ne semblait plus si humain et pourtant il avait cette lueur dans le regard que j'avais vu chez d'autre de son espèce. Celle d'un homme brisé par un amour perdu. L'hôte avait sa conscience mais les ténèbres le rongeaient de l'intérieur comme un virus incurable. Je ne pouvais le détailler, prendre le temps d'en faire une esquisse car je me plongeais dans ses yeux assombris par une noirceur qui me glaça les os. Il ne fit que m'observer, alors qu'il se trouvait au dessus du corps sans vie d'Arthur, Roi déchu par sa bêtise. Les chevaliers avaient été décimé, Lancelot l'avait trahis et Guenièvre l'avait abandonné, seul il ne pouvait détruire cet être malfaisant aux traits déformés par la haine. L'hôte leva une main et l'épée vola jusqu'à elle. A peine eut-il refermé ses doigts autour de la garde que l'arme devint aussi sombre que les ailes d'un corbeau. Et tel l'ange déchu du paradis, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape pour disparaitre dans une brume sombre et épaisse. »_

-« L'allure d'un sage » en effet on pense plus à Merlin bien qu'il était sorcier, mais je pense que la chute d'Arthur vient aussi du fait qu'il devait combattre son mentor, affirma Anna. Cependant, on ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant son exil et ce qui l'a fait basculer.

-Dans nos légendes Merlin étaient tombées amoureux de Vivianne ou plus souvent appelée la Dame du Lac. Peut-être que sa perte a été un déclencheur... néanmoins même s'il avait le pouvoir de se métamorphoser je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait aujourd'hui en prenant une forme féminine...

-Et surtout pourquoi il s'en prendrait à vous, coupa Regina en se tournant vers Emma.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ressemblais trait pour trait à Vivianne, renchérit Anna.

-Je ne sais pas... mais il est clair que cet hôte cherche celle qu'elle a perdue et peut-être que je lui ressemble sur certains points. En tout cas ce n'est pas le plus important, il nous faut avant tout cette épée pour l'arrêter. Anna toi qui connais bien les mythes scandinaves, une idée pour la forger ?

-Il existe d'anciennes ruines du monde de Nidavellir, celui des nains, informa la rousse. La plupart étaient de grands forgerons et la forge la plus connue se trouverait dans les profondeurs de la montagne de Völund* sur la planète des Neirns.

-Planète sous la responsabilité des Faes et qui se trouve dans le secteur de surveillance de la Coalition...

-Ce n'est pas un problème en ce qui concerne la Coalition puisque nous avons su échapper à leur radar lorsque nous étions sur Mars, rappela Regina.

-C'est vrai... toujours est-il qu'il est encore trop tôt pour une confrontation avec eux, les Loups Noirs ne diront rien sur moi mais en ce qui concerne les Faes j'ai un léger doute..., soupira Emma, pensive. Très bien, nous ferons le plein sur Mercenary pendant notre séjour et nous nous rendrons sur Narok par la suite. En revanche, nous auront besoin d'un Neirns pour trouver la forge…

-Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir s'y rendre, confirma Tink qui avait été oublié de tous.

-Nous savons que les Feas surveillent les agissements des Neirns depuis leur petite rébellion pour l'indépendance de leur planète. Elles ne nous laisseront pas tranquille.

-Nous avons peut-être quelqu'un, intervint Regina. Un Neirns du nom de Grinch, si nous l'aidons il nous emmènera dans les ruines.

-C'est quoi le piège ?

-Grinch est un criminel notoire, il a tenté de s'enfuir à plusieurs reprises et en plus il a la main lourde sur la bière de lune que certains produisent illégalement. Il est retenu dans l'une de leur prison…

-Cela m'étonnait que ce soit simple, fallait qu'il y ait un grain de sable quelque part…

-Nova est une avant-gardiste, elle saura t'écouter et nous permettra peut-être de le libérer sous certaines conditions, participa Ruby jusqu'alors silencieuse.

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore rallier la Triarche… il faut voir avec leur Reine.

-Reul Ghorm est fermée comme une huitre, tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle, avertit l'ancienne Alpha.

-Bordel ces Faes m'horripileront toujours autant ! Stupides bonnes femmes… sans t'offenser Tink.

-Y a pas de mal, marmonna la blondinette alors qu'elle prenait des notes concernant le briefing. Mais je peux peut-être vous aider. Je suis bien plus recherchée que lui.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Vous pouvez simuler une arrestation et une fois en prison je lui donnerais les moyens de vous rejoindre. Je me suis déjà échappée, je le referais sans problème.

-C'est risqué… et si tu ne t'en sortais pas…

-J'ai beaucoup de ressources mais si vous voulez vous rendre à la forge sans que les Faes s'en mêlent alors il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Elles remarqueront son absence mais je saurais les distraire le temps qu'il faut. En revanche si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle parle de vous, je pense que vous devriez rester en retrait, Commandant. Le Lieutenant Lucas serait plus à même de me livrer elles lui feront un peu plus confiance puisqu'elle est sensé être de la Coalition.

-Nous n'avons pas les meilleurs rapports qu'il soit mais je pense que cela peut marcher, confirma Ruby.

-Hum… nous verrons car elles auront peut-être déjà appris la nouvelle concernant le changement d'Alpha bien qu'elles ne soient pas au point avec les technologies, conclut Emma, sceptique. Demain matin nous serons à quai profitez en pour vous détendre un peu avant que nous repartions mais n'oubliez pas que les pires crapules se trouvent là-bas alors n'attirez pas l'attention sur vous. »

.

La séance de sport n'avait pas suffit à lui changer les idées. C'était déjà la fin de la journée et elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ni comment elle devait agir avec l'Agent Mills hormis pour ce qui touchait au travail et encore. Le pire étant que cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'être chamboulée, au contraire elle restait la même femme autoritaire, sarcastique par moment, au charme ravageur mais semblait plus enjouée. Contrairement à elle qui avait ressenti tellement de chose en peu de temps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire un tri dans cet amas d'émotion.

Certes, elles s'étaient connues plus jeune et avaient peut-être découvert ensemble les prémisses d'un amour de jeunesse ou d'une amitié fraternelle naissante. Elle avait ressenti ce bien-être dans ces rêves et malgré l'oubli le ressentait toujours. Et d'ailleurs, il y avait cette petite étincelle dans son cœur. Mais était-ce de l'amour ou juste une forte attirance ? Avaient-elles été amies, ennemies ou amoureuses ? Elle ne savait plus, ne savait pas, elle était perdue. Et puis comment de tels sentiments pourraient-ils rester quasi intact pour Regina durant autant de temps ? La haine qu'elle ressentait pour elle avait dû être tellement forte que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ses souvenirs confinés au fond d'elle ne s'étaient pas dissipés. Donc Regina l'aimait-elle, la détestait-elle ou jouait-elle désormais afin de se venger d'une certaine manière ? Elle avait envie de se taper la tête, se sentant si stupide de penser ainsi. Bon Dieu on lui offrait une seconde chance avec une femme magnifique et Regina avait tant sacrifié pour elle que cela ne pouvait être qu'une preuve d'amour ou alors elle avait sacrément l'envie de se venger au point de sacrifier son père. _Bordel,_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lâche prise qu'elle laisse les choses se dérouler mais quand tout ce calmera alors elle exigera de retourner à Eden. Détruit ou non elle voulait revoir cet endroit, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce centre durant son enfance, en apprendre plus sur le projet Omega et sur ses origines. Si Regina avait des sentiments pour elle, alors elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette ultime demande.

Mais elle… que ressentait-elle pour cette sulfureuse brune ? Elle ferait peut-être mieux de tout stopper avant que ce feu passionnel ne consume son être.

Emma était toujours dans ses pensées et se mit à jouer avec la Reine noir du jeu d'échec que son second lui avait installé dans sa cabine personnelle. Une brûlure au doigt la fit sursauter alors qu'elle vit la Reine croiser les bras, le regard noir. Elle faillit la lâcher mais la reposa délicatement sur le plateau et d'un air digne mais dédaigneuse la Reine dans sa robe sombre retourna à sa place auprès du Roi qui ne manqua pas de lui accorder un bref regard en coin et un sourire crispé. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler ce jeu d'échec et remarqua que les pièces n'avaient rien à voir avec un jeu basique. Il y avait même des animaux et des personnages qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que son regard se posa sur un des cavaliers noirs vêtu d'une peau de bête. Il pointait l'une de ses haches vers elle avec affront, lui envoyant un regard sévère.

« J'y crois pas, ces pièces sont vivantes ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute comme si l'une d'elles allaient lui répondre. Soit je suis en train de rêver, soit je deviens folle.

-Vous ne rêvez pas mais pour ce qui est de la folie cela reste à voir. » La voix la fit sursauter de plus belle et elle décrocha son regard du plateau pour lever les yeux vers celle qui avait pénétrer dans sa cabine sans son autorisation.

Regina descendit les quelques marches et s'assit confortablement en face d'elle.

« Vous m'expliquez ? Demanda-t-elle comme si l'intrusion de sa subordonnée lui était tout à fait normale.

-Ces pièces représentes certains personnages de contes, ce n'est pas de la magie mais purement scientifique. Ce sont des Intelligence Artificielle programmées pour bouger en fonction de l'ordre donné. Elles ont leur propre caractère mais ne peuvent pas s'éloigner du plateau. La reine noire représente la Méchante Reine et en face la Reine blanche n'est autre que Blanche-Neige.

-Je nage en plein délire.

-Arrêtez de jouer les mollusques ignares et faites une partie avec moi, vous verrez.

-C'est vous la méchante Reine, marmonna la blonde, vexée, avant de tournée le plateau pour prendre le royaume blanc.

-Cela me rappel une vieille conversation, siffla la brune. Deuxième soldat noir en B3. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question concernant cette fameuse conversation dont parlait Regina, qu'elle fut attirée par le bruit de l'armure que faisait le soldat alors qu'il se déplaçait d'une case, main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Wow, mais... comment ça se passe lorsqu'ils prennent la case d'une autre pièce ?

-Vous verrez, sourit sournoisement la brune confortablement installée dans son fauteuil telle une Reine dans son trône. A vous de jouer. »

Les pièces avançaient sur les cases en verre du plateau et au vu de certaines pièces du royaume noir Emma redoutait l'affrontement. Elle vit alors un soldat noir sortir son épée et la planter dans le ventre d'un soldat blanc mais ce n'était pas le plus surréaliste car l'un de ses soldats perdit la tête d'un coup de hache et courut la récupérer avant de quitter le plateau. Son propre cavalier, qui n'était autre que le petit chaperon rouge perché sur un immense loup, sauta sur un soldat noir pour l'attraper au cou et l'éjecter du plateau sans effusion de sang mais d'une violence inouïe. La partie dura un moment et ce fût pire du côté noir où la Reine eut un immense plaisir à bruler vif le chapelier fou d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

« C'est moi où ça sens le plastique cramé ?

-Je pense que votre fou a eu légèrement chaud.

-Ce sont des robots mais ils sont intelligents... alors c'est tout de même assez horrible...

-Ils se régénèrent et ne sentent pas la douleur.

-Vous m'en direz tant... n'empêche que vous êtes machiavélique Agent Mills, mais vous n'êtes pas concentré. »

Emma sourit et réussit à mettre Regina en échec en positionnant une dernière pièce qui n'était autre que Blanche-Neige.

Comme prévu Regina envoya sa Reine pour lui arracher le cœur, et Emma eut un élan de dégout en voyant l'organe minuscule et pourtant bien fait. En sacrifiant sa Reine elle réussit sa manœuvre et bloqua la Reine noire puis remit Regina en échec, mais cette dernière avait de la ressource et reprit l'avantage au tour d'après.

« Maléfique a beau être l'un de mes cavaliers elle fait partie de mes pièces fétiches.

-Ce jeu est déloyal ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire avec un Lapin blanc, qui se ballade avec son horloge, en guise de fou, Peter pan et son lance pierre pour ma tour puis Aladin sur un pauvre tapis en second cavalier. Franchement vous avez Maléfique et son dragon, le Capitaine Crochet avec son crocodile et votre roi c'est Jafar ! Manquerait plus que le dragon de Maléfique ou le Crocodile avale mon Lapin tiens !

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, sourit la brune à pleine dents.

-Mon dieu je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je suis bloqué de toute façon vous avez gagné.

-Echec et mat, Commandant. »

Le Prince Charmant, Roi du royaume blanc, fit mine d'être outrée mais laissa alors tomber son arme en signe de reddition tandis que la Reine noire jouait avec une boule de feu. Le Lapin blanc s'évanouit sur sa case alors que la gueule du dragon allait le dévorer mais Maléfique se détourna et retourna à sa place comme les autres. Ils se figèrent après avoir reprit leurs allures et s'être régénérés, dans l'attente d'une autre partie.

« La prochaine fois je vous battrais !

-Eh bien nous verrons. »

Le silence les enveloppa, alors qu'elles se perdaient dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Un silence troublant qui se voulait pourtant apaisant et bienvenu.

« Vous savez que ce vaisseau est assez petit et que vous ne pourrez pas me fuir éternellement. » Lâcha Regina sur un ton neutre.

Emma soupira et se redressa ne sachant quoi dire.

« Vous étiez plus loquace et chaleureuse ce matin. C'est la mission qui vous perturbe ? Demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

-Non c'est vous, lança-t-elle de but en blanc voyant le regard plus inquisiteur de sa comparse. Je n'aime pas mêler le travail et les sentiments...

-Quels sentiments ? »

La question lui serra le cœur, elle se passa une main sur la nuque tandis que la brune se leva pour s'installer près d'elle. Sa pression monta, lui asséchant la gorge alors qu'une main se posa sur son avant bras.

« Même si nous avons un passé commun, je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de certains sentiments. Nous avons changé et nous ne ressentons pas les mêmes choses aujourd'hui, souffla Regina.

-Oui... enfin ce que je voulais dire... c'est que normalement j'arrive à séparer la vie privée du travail mais avec vous je n'y arrive pas par moment... je ne sais pas si ce que nous avons commencé est une bonne chose...

-Vous avez peur de quoi au juste ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, je m'avance peut-être mais je ne voudrais pas revivre la perte de Neal et... à vous entendre on dirait que vous êtes à l'aise avec cela alors qu'au début vous étiez terriblement froide ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Votre baiser sur Mars. »

Elle se tourna vers les orbes sombres comprenant que ce moment avait été aussi important pour l'une et l'autre mais surtout révélateur d'une attirance et d'un désir réciproque.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi Regina ? »

Une main caressa sa joue et les lèvres tentatrices se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en défaire, ni même songer à se refuser un tel délice.

« Ne me fuis pas. »

Elle signa ces mots d'un baiser plus doux que ce qu'elle avait connu la nuit passé. Alors qu'elle sentait la douceur de ses lèvres, les questions qui avaient envahi son esprit s'envolèrent dans une brise salvatrice. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce baiser, qu'à cette chaleur réconfortante et ce sourire mutin qui naquit sur les lèvres de son second.

« Je sens que vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête Agent Mills, taquina-t-elle d'une voix amusée observant Regina alors qu'elle se levait et se tournait comme si elle allait partir.

-Hum... et bien je vais sûrement retourner à ma cabine sauf si on me retient ailleurs, minauda la brune, espiègle.

-Par « sauf si on me retient ailleurs » vous voulez dire, si je vous retiens pour passer une nuit à mes côtés ?

-Possible, je peux aussi demander au Lieutenant Lucas si elle voudrait un peu de compagnie. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée quelques instants ne manquant pas le sourire mesquin de Regina. La jalousie fit son œuvre, vite remplacée par le désir de ne pas vouloir partager cette déesse au teint halée et aux yeux sombres.

« Hors de question ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et attira la brune contre elle pour l'embrasser avec passion, sentant le sourire qu'arborait la femme entre ses bras. Le rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de cette dernière alors qu'elle longeait les courbes attrayantes la fit fondre autant que le baiser ardant que Regina lui offrit par la suite. Elle fût poussée sur le lit et une fois confortablement installé sur ses coudes, Emma posa un regard gourmant sur les mouvements lents de cette délicieuse femme, pendant que celle-ci descendait la fermeture de son haut moulant. Elle vit apparaitre un soutien-gorge en dentelle mauve retenant une poitrine des plus exquises et laissa faire cette sublime tentatrice alors qu'elle s'effeuillait afin de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant elle. Ce feu ravageur qui court-circuitait ses neurones avait déjà investi tout son corps, sa bouche s'assécha alors qu'elle se redressait pour inciter son amante à venir la chevaucher et sa respiration se coupa quand une bouche attaqua la sienne avec autorité. Elle retomba sur le lit emportant avec elle le corps chaud de cette femme qui ne cessait de lui créer des palpitations dans le ventre.

Comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde à tout arrêter ? A se dire que ce n'était que folie ? Peut-être que ce ne serait qu'un jeu mais elle appréciait ce genre de moment, elle appréciait cette femme même quand elle la provoquait.

Des dents attaquèrent son lobe d'oreille et la ramenèrent dans l'instant, elle renversa Regina et lui maintint les bras au-dessus de la tête un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Elle joua longtemps avec ses nerfs à simplement l'effleurer, la toucher du bout des doigts, du bout de la langue avant de déposer ses lèvres par endroit. Elle souriait à chaque grondement sonore que faisait cette brune de plus en plus impatiente, alors que ses mains et ses doigts s'évertuaient à lui offrir l'esquisse d'un plaisir retenue. Complètement nues leurs corps finirent par s'entrechoquer, s'assembler dans une étreinte passionnée. Peau contre peau, elles s'épanouissaient dans un désir foudroyant qui les laissa moites et essoufflées, enroulées dans les draps blancs à observer l'univers par la baie vitrée au dessus du lit d'Emma.

Cette dernière se tourna sur le côté et observa le profil de Regina. Elle se redressa et posa sa joue contre sa paume, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« A quoi pensez-vous Agent Mills ?

-Au fait que l'univers est vaste et que nous sommes là alors que de nombreuses années nous ont pourtant séparées, souffla la brune, avant de plonger ses ambres dans les yeux clairs.

-Hum... Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps et pourtant vous ne m'avez jamais oublié, pourquoi ?

-Parce que la colère est une chose qui peut nous tenir en éveil durant de longue période. Même quand nous pensons oublier et passer à autre chose, il suffit d'une étincelle pour la raviver tout comme certaines émotions.

-Comme l'amour ? Tenta Emma afin d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments de son amante.

-Hum…, opina faiblement la brune, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Pourquoi l'humain s'embarrasse-t-il d'autant de sentiments ? Grogna Emma, intimidée, sa voix étouffée par le matelas tandis qu'elle s'était mise sur le ventre les cheveux en vrac. On est vraiment doué pour se prendre le chou, bougonna-t-elle.

-Tout dépens des personnes, certaines n'ont pas de cœur mais en effet nous sommes compliqués, ricana la brune amusée par le comportement de son commandant. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec. »

Emma sentit le lit bouger légèrement et redressa la tête pour tomber sur le regard profond de son second. Celle-ci tendit une main vers elle afin d'écarter les mèches de cheveux blond qui barraient son visage. La militaire croisa les bras sous son menton et apprécia les douces attentions que lui prodiguait Regina. C'était étrange qu'une femme aussi stricte et froide renferme autant de tendresse que de fureur.

« Alors dites moi, que faisions nous dans ce jardin ? La nuit dernière j'ai fait un rêve et je crois que c'était notre rencontre... il y avait cette plume que je vous ai prise d'après vos marmonnement lors de notre « pause » sur Skadi, pouffa la blonde, un sourire espiègle illuminant son visage.

-Vous n'allez jamais arrêter de me parler de ce moment des plus gênants ?

-Cela aurait été encore plus gênant si vous aviez bavé, taquina-t-elle.

-Je ne bave pas très chère, s'offusqua la brune, le regard perçant.

-Bien sûr vous êtes une princesse et...

-Non je suis une Reine, coupa la brune d'une voix hautaine.

-Ooh ! Pardonnez mon ignorance majesté, gloussa Emma, recevant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Aïe ! Bon Alors vous me parlez de ce jardin ?

-Hum... Nous y faisions toute sorte de chose, nous apprenions à nous connaitre, à nous apprivoiser en quelques sorte, car vous étiez maladroite et tête en l'air mais dynamique alors que...

-Vous étiez déjà une snobinarde ronchon, se moqua Emma.

-... j'étais peu à l'aise avec mes homologues ! Termina-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Vous voulez en savoir plus oui ou non ?

-Oui oui pardon...

-J'ai toujours été seule et c'est pour cela que mon père a ramené ce Honeycrisp, seul arbre capable de supporter les températures extrêmes. Il me ressemblait en quelque sorte. Je devais m'en occupé et le lieu qu'il avait aménagé pour moi était devenu mon jardin secret.

-Mais d'où venait l'illusion ? Car le vent, l'herbe, le ciel bleu et la chaleur du soleil n'étaient pas réel ?

-Non, c'était bien des illusions crée par des capteurs et une technologie avancée. C'est pour cela que dans un premier temps quand je vous ai vu j'ai cru que vous sortiez tout droit de mon imagination.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien l'endroit interagissait avec les pensées de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il suffisait que je pense à quelque chose pour que cela apparaisse mais je n'aurais pas pu faire apparaitre quelqu'un, alors j'ai rapidement compris que vous veniez de l'extérieur.

-Wow c'est énorme ! On dirait un peu la salle sur demande ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur le côté.

-La salle sur demande ?

-Oui dans Harry Potter !

-C'était de la magie alors que là c'est purement scientifique mais ne me demandait pas plus de détail concernant cette technologie.

-Donc si j'avais eu envie d'un burger il serait apparu devant mes yeux ?

-Vous avez tenté un jour, mais il n'était pas réel et donc impossible à manger.

-Oh zut... par contre les pommes...

-Elles étaient réelles.

-C'est étrange, mais même si j'avais tout oublié, j'ai toujours eu un attrait pour ce fruit. Sans le savoir cela me liait à notre passé... je me souviens bien de cette plume avec laquelle vous écriviez...

-Oui...

-Sur un journal noir, un journal que vous avez toujours dans votre bureau.

-Fouineuse !

-Non ! Observatrice, fit remarquer Emma avec un clin d'œil. C'est un journal intime ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Roh allez Regina je ne vais pas m'empresser d'aller le lire, n'ayez crainte.

-Hum… C'en est un en effet, comme Dumbledore avec sa pensine moi j'ai besoin d'extérioriser mes souvenirs et de les garder précieusement en écrivant.

-Vous connaissez bien Harry Potter tout compte fait. » Sourit la blonde, amusée, alors que l'agent roulait des yeux en soupirant.

Regina se remit sur le dos le regard rivé sur la voie lacté, qui défilait à travers la baie vitrée.

« Dites moi quel était cette promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir ? Lança Emma de but en blanc.

-Quelle importance cela a désormais ? Soupira Regina, en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aimerais savoir, tout simplement. J'aimerais comprendre qu'elle relation nous avions.

-Vous aviez promis de me retrouver..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, d'une voix basse, évitant le regard tendre d'Emma. Je ne saurais décrire notre relation, avoua la brune en baissant les yeux vers un point imaginaire. Nous nous sommes connues que trois mois après tout. Puis nous étions des adolescentes à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort et d'évasion. Alors à partir de notre rencontre nous nous retrouvions tous les jours dans le jardin, et vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix au départ. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous débrouilliez mais à chaque fois vous arriviez à venir aux même heures que moi. J'en ai déduis qu'on avait sûrement les mêmes journées répétitives et les même moments de repos.

-On pourrait croire que vous parlez d'un internat. On se retrouvait pour fumer ou boire en cachette tout en échappant à une directrice acariâtre et une ribambelle de bonne sœur en furie.

-C'est un peu ça, pouffa la brune en roulant des yeux, partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation. Ma mère était la sous-directrice du centre et vous n'auriez pas aimé la croiser.

-Qu'est-elle devenue ?

-Elle a été arrêté un an après la mort de Daniel. J'ai appris il y a quelques mois qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison de Lewistown et depuis plus rien.

-La prison de haute sécurité ! Eh bah... et vous pensez qu'elle vous cherche ?

-Je ne sais pas mais nos retrouvailles ne seront, en aucun cas, amicales...

-Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle reste votre mère.

-Même certaines mères ne font pas forcément les bons choix pour le bonheur de leurs enfants...

-Sans doute mais vous avez eu la chance d'avoir vos parents un certains temps. D'un côté je n'en serais pas là si mes parents ne m'avaient pas abandonné au bord d'une route, souffla-t-elle, la voix basse.

-Je ne voulais pas...

-J'ai dépassé tout cela depuis longtemps, coupa Emma. J'aurai voulu savoir qui ils sont mais ce n'est que de la simple curiosité, car celui que je considère comme mon père m'a apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être heureuse.

-Tu parles de l'Ambassadeur Nolan ?

-Oh ça y est on se tutoie ?

-Cela m'a échappé, grogna Regina d'une voix rauque.

-Cela ne me dérange pas quand nous sommes seules mais c'est encore étrange pour moi. Pour vous répondre, oui je parlais de David, même la Triarche Snow agissait avec moi comme une mère poule, je me suis toujours demandé s'ils ne fricotaient pas tous les deux d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

-Ils vous manquent ? »

Emma hocha la tête positivement, un sourire pincé croisant le regard profond de la belle brune.

« Même si la fille Blanchard sait être casse pied par moment, râla la blonde.

-Pour l'avoir croisée lors d'une mission je vous le confirme.

-Snow ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

-Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Demanda la brune un sourcil en extension. Je suis connue comme le bras droit du leader fanatique et je lui ais sauvé la vie ce jour là.

-Eh bien justement ! Quoiqu'au vu de l'entente entre Gaïa et la Coalition...

-Vous avez tout compris, elle se garde bien d'en parler et je m'en contre fou.

-Oh Oh ! Vous vous lâchez Agent Mills, taquina la blonde avec le sourire.

-C'est à cause de votre vocabulaire de rustre.

-Vous êtes désespérante. » Soupira Emma alors qu'elle retombait lourdement sur le matelas.

Sans même la voir, les yeux vers les étoiles, elle sut au simple rire étouffé de Regina que cette dernière souriait.

« Vous auriez vraiment été voir Ruby ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jalouse ?

-Roh mais non, enfin... je... disons que je n'aurai pas accepté..., bredouilla la blonde, les joues cramoisie. Je me demande bien où tout cela va nous mener, murmura-t-elle se passant une main sur le visage.

-Ne vous posez pas trop de question Commandant, votre cerveau risque d'entrer en ébullition, plaisanta Regina en tapotant la tempe d'Emma d'un doigt.

-Tout cela à l'air de vous amuser Agent Mills, sourit-elle en se tournant vers la dénommée.

-J'ai compris que trop tard que la vie ne tenez qu'à un fil, souffla la brune, pensive. Par moment on ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une personne que quand on la perd. » Emma la vit se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle resta silencieuse, ne rajouta rien à ces mots car même si c'était encore troublant pour elle, elle comprenait, elle savait que Regina parlait d'elle. « Nous devrions nous reposer.

-Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons être à nouveau seule par la suite. » Susurra Emma d'une voix rauque emprise par le désir avant de se redresser et de se pencher au dessus de Regina, lui offrant un baiser langoureux auquel elle eut une réponse encourageante. « Je ne suis pas fatigué. » Souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

Le sourire de connivence que lui céda son amante valait toute autre réponse positive.

.

L'arrivée sur Mercenary se fit dans la matinée comme l'avait précédemment annoncé Killian. L'Odyssée s'amarra à quai et une partie de l'équipage resta à bord, afin de garder le vaisseau, alors que le reste avait eu quartier libre. Mulan préférait rester à bord afin de s'entraîner sur le sac de frappe dans le garage alors que Lacey lisait un livre, assise sur une caisse de transport non loin d'elle. Whale accompagna Emma, Elsa version Brunehilde et Anna tandis que Regina et Ruby s'occupaient de réapprovisionner le vaisseau, étant donné qu'ils poursuivraient leur mission de plusieurs semaines sans retourner sur Cronos. Ce dernier duo qui n'avait pas été au goût de la blonde au vu du regard taquin que lui fit Ruby dans le dos de son second.

« Ruby je te jure que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'envoie la première pieuvre extraterrestre que je croise et beaucoup savent qu'elles sont collante !

-Zen blondie je vais pas te la voler ta belle brune incendiaire, je t'ai dit j'ai aucune chance contre toi mais j'ai encore le droit de regarder son magnifique… commença Ruby avant d'être coupé par un raclement de gorge et de se retourner pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'agent. A...Agent Mills, vous... vous êtes là ?

-Ne faites comme si vous ne m'aviez pas remarqué ! Maintenant arrêter de discutailler et allez vous occuper des vivres Lieutenant Lucas !

-Oui... j'y vais de ce pas Capitaine Mills. » Trembla l'ancienne louve avant de filer vers les caisses de vivres pour le comptage.

Emma croisa le regard ennuyé de Regina et étouffa un rire avant de suivre le reste du groupe.

Killian, Tink et Graham avaient décidé de se diriger vers le marché noir pour échouer à l'Abyssal, bar dansant tenue par la célèbre chef des mercenaires surnommée Ursula. Quant à Marco, Emma l'avait vu vers le stand de revente de pièce de vaisseau où un jeune homme brun à la barbe mal rasée et vêtu d'une veste en cuir, le salua d'une étreinte.

En somme chacun s'occupaient avec leurs activités respectives et Emma se réjouissait que son équipage puisse souffler un peu durant ces quelques jours de répit.

Quand elle rentra dans le centre de recherche médicale de Mercenary, elle crut halluciner en tombant sur un criquet de la taille d'un homme moyen. Elle savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses races extraterrestres, mais elle n'en avait jamais rencontré de telle. L'idée d'une race d'arachnide géante lui vint à l'esprit et elle en frémit d'horreur avant de serrer la patte ou la mandibule - elle avait du mal à savoir - du Dr Hoop-er. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une blouse blanche par dessus un cardigan et d'un chapeau haut de forme d'où dépassaient ses antennes. Elle avait l'impression de rencontrer le fameux Jiminy criquet de Pinocchio, étrange comparaison.

« Dr Whale, mon ami, je suis ravie de vous revoir, salua le criquet.

-Moi, de même, sourit Whale en lui serrant la patte. Vous savez déjà la raison de notre venue dans votre centre ?

-En effet, puis-je voir la patiente. »

Whale opina et fit signe à Anna de rapprocher Elsa afin que le médecin l'examine. Un air de dégoût apparut sur le visage de la Valkyrie dont les yeux s'étaient arrondis à la vue du criquet géant.

« Je jure que si vous poser une patte sur moi je vous les arrache une par une ! Cracha la guerrière, posant un doigt sur le torse de l'insecte.

-Vous dites qu'elle se prend pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le docteur en positionnant une paire de lunette devant ce qui lui servait d'yeux.

-En effet, acquiesça Anna. Pour une Valkyrie du nom de Brunehilde.

-Je ne me prends pas pour elle, rectifia la Valkyrie, d'une voix sèche. Nous partageons le même corps c'est différent.

-C'est exact, l'âme de cette Valkyrie s'est réincarnée dans le corps de votre amie, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû se souvenir de son ancienne vie, comme chaque âme qui continue sa route. Vous avez utilisé le produit que je vous avais suggéré ?

-C'est exact, cela à permis à Anna ainsi qu'Elsa de chasser leur parasite, répondit Whale.

-Que s'est-il passé avant son réveil ?

-Elle a été quelque temps dans le monde des morts..., rappela Emma. Elle était dans le coma jusqu'à ce que ce parasite disparaisse.

-Le parasite la maintenait dans le coma, pour ce qui est de sa personnalité, je vais devoir examiner sa conscience de plus près, expliqua Hoop-er alors qu'il approchait ses pattes du crâne d'Elsa.

-Ne me touchez pas espèce de monstre répugnant ! Je suis certaine que vous êtes l'un des enfants de Loki envoyé pour je ne sais quels mauvais sort !

-Calme-toi, il veut juste t'aider, s'empressa de dire Anna en maintenant son bras droit alors qu'Emma prit le gauche pour l'empêcher de reculer ou même d'attaquer le pauvre médecin.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

La Valkyrie hurla et se débattit tandis qu'Emma et Anna la retenaient tant bien que mal accusant certains coups. Whale tenta de leur porter main forte mais reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le propulsa contre une étagère. Emma se concentra et réussi à immobiliser la guerrière avec ses capacités. Alors plus calme, la mâchoire serrée et le regard bien sombre, Elsa ne pouvait s'enfuir lorsque le médecin apposa le bout de ses pattes sur ses tempes. Les yeux ronds de l'insecte devinrent brillants et quelques secondes plus tard il relâcha sa patiente qui tomba inconsciente entre les bras d'Anna.

« Que lui avait vous fait ? S'écria presque la rousse.

-Elle dormira durant quelques heures tout au plus, ne vous inquiétez pas mais ce genre d'examen affaiblit toujours le patient. Je sais ce qui pourra tout remettre dans l'ordre mais s'en procurer ne sera pas chose aisée.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Whale alors qu'il fit craquer son dos endoloris.

-Oui, son petit séjour dans le royaume des morts, en plus de son coma et du produit qui a détruit le parasite ont fait ressortir sa personnalité profonde, son âme, comme une sorte d'auto-défense. Je connais une plante marine que nous ne trouvons que sur une planète faite entièrement d'eau. La pulpe qu'elle renferme pourra tout remettre dans l'ordre une fois ingérée. Votre amie Elsa reviendra et Brunehilde reprendra sa juste place d'âme.

-Donc vous être en train de dire que le seul moyen pour Elsa de redevenir elle-même, c'est de trouver une plante sur une planète faite d'eau ? Et vous dites que ce n'est pas chose aisé ? Mais c'est carrément impossible ! S'interloqua Emma. Vous avez vu des branchies sur moi ? Même avec l'équipement adéquat cela prendrait des jours voire des semaines pour en trouver...

-J'aurai pu vous donner sa zone de localisation, mais vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller sur cette planète car je connais quelqu'un sur Mercenary qui en cultive.

-Voila qui est mieux ! Qui est-ce ?

-Eh bien c'est pour cela que je vous disais que ce ne sera pas chose aisée, car la seule personne qui pourra vous en procurer n'est autre qu'Ursula et elle vous demandera sûrement un service pour cela.

-Forcément, soupira-t-elle, blasée. Bon et bien j'irais voir cette chère Ursula. Anna tu ramènes Elsa au vaisseau, Whale vous la raccompagnez et je compte sur vous pour la surveiller.

-Anna ou Elsa ? Demanda Whale avec un petit sourire taquin.

-Hey ça veut dire quoi ça ?! S'offusqua la rousse.

-Les deux ! Rétorqua Emma, foudroyant Anna du regard.

-Quant à moi je vais prendre le matériel qu'il me faut pour faire la mixture. Puis-je m'installer dans votre infirmerie pour cela ? Proposa le Dr Hoop-er.

-Oui mais restez auprès du Dr Whale, vous risqueriez d'effrayer l'équipage... »

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots et Emma rejoignit Killian, Graham et Tink alors qu'ils buvaient un verre en compagnie de Ruby à une table de l'Abyssal.

« Des nouvelles concernant Elsa ? Demanda Graham.

-Oui et je sens que cela ne va pas être de tout repos. L'Agent Mills est restée sur le vaisseau ?

-Non, j'ai réussi à la traîner jusqu'ici, informa Ruby faisant lever un sourcil surprit à Emma. Ne me demande pas comment mais quand je lui ai dit que tu avais fricoté avec une mercenaires elle a presque accourut.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es folle ! Tu ne lui as quand même pas parlé de Cleo ?

-Si, elle me posait des questions sur ta mission d'infiltration dans son groupe, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était un problème, c'est du passé après tout et vous êtes en bon terme, s'excusa l'ancienne Alpha, mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs c'est un plus pour nous car personne ne sait que nous étions de la Coalition.

-C'est pour ça que tu gardes ta capuche et que tu t'es autant maquillé ?

-Oui bon, j'ai pas envie qu'un ennemi des Loups Noirs me tombe dessus... en tant qu'Alpha je me suis faite une certaine notoriété chez les mercenaires...

-Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Et je peux savoir où est Regina maintenant ?

-Eh bien..., Ruby échangea un regard avec les autres qui n'avaient pas osé dire un mot.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?

-En fait Cleo est revenue dans le secteur, elle m'a reconnut et j'ai fait la bourde de lui dire qui était Regina alors si tu la cherches, elle est tout simplement au bar en train de boire un verre avec elle...

-QUOI ? »

Emma se détourna et eut la nausée lorsqu'elle vit la mercenaire vêtue d'une veste en cuir rouge et son agent en train de discuter tranquillement au bar. Sans s'en apercevoir elle se trouvait déjà à leurs côtés, les points serrés par la nervosité.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ! »

Cleo se détourna de Regina et ouvrit de grands yeux en rencontrant ceux d'Emma. Elle bondit du siège de bar et envoya une grosse claque dans le bras de la blonde qui manqua de trébucher.

« Putain mais t'as besoin de me frapper aussi fort gourdasse !

-Moi aussi je suis vraiment contente de te revoir grognasse ! Tu m'as manqué, lança l'autre blonde alors qu'elle prit Emma dans ses bras. J'étais en train de discuter avec ta nouvelle copine, dit Cleo tout sourire.

-Eh bien je vois d'où vous vienne vos manières disgracieuses, souffla Regina. Un an au côté de cette femme ne vous a pas aidé. Et je ne suis pas sa _copine_ , mais son second et donc Capitaine de l'Odyssée.

-Mes excuses Cap'taine ! Vraiment charmante, murmura la mercenaire en cachant son visage pour faire un clin d'œil à Emma alors que cette dernière rougissait à vu d'œil. Bon alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou ? Je te croyais dans la Coalition et disparue en mission.

-C'était le cas, je ne peux pas en parler mais pour l'instant je travaille avec Gaïa et cela doit rester secret.

-Tu me connais, je ne dirais rien.

-Vu que tu es dans le coin j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais que tu m'organises une rencontre avec Ursula...

-Ursula ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose qu'elle détient.

-Tu sais qu'Ursula exige toujours un service en retour.

-Je sais mais je verrais ses conditions.

-C'est au sujet d'Elsa ? Demanda Regina.

-Oui j'ai besoin d'une plante qu'Ursula cultive.

-Oh tu dois sans doute parler de « La voix des âmes » C'est une plante marine, assez particulière de ce que j'en sais. Elle t'en parlera mieux que moi. Bon je te dois bien ça après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci Cleo.

-Restez dans le coin. »

Cleo posa son verre, fit un signe au barman et paya deux verres pour Regina et Emma avant de partir vers les quartiers supérieurs.

« Intéressant, siffla Regina en buvant une gorgée de Whisky.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai appris certaines choses.

-Ah oui et de quoi vous avez parlé ?

-De vos missions en temps que mercenaires et de votre relation. J'étais intriguée.

-Par quoi ?

-Par le fait que vous avez l'air d'être attiré par les criminelles.

-Donc vous remettez sur le tapis que vous êtes belle et bien une criminelle, rappela Emma avec le sourire en s'asseyant à côté de Regina.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'ai d'abord voulu lui arracher les yeux lorsqu'elle m'a dit qui elle était puis je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait m'en apprendre plus sur vous. Je vous surveillais mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas pu avoir beaucoup d'information sur votre année chez les mercenaires.

-Vous êtes trop curieuse Regina.

-Oh alors vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que Cleo m'a dit de vous ?

-Eh bien... J'aurais pu la laisser mourir, ou la mettre derrière les barreaux mais je me suis pris d'affection pour elle. Cleo est une mercenaire, certes, mais elle a des principes et même en sachant qui j'étais vraiment, elle m'a aidé, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle ait dit du mal de moi.

-En effet, elle a beaucoup d'estime pour vous...

-C'est pour cela que vous vouliez lui arracher les yeux ?

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Jalouse ?

-Aucun rapport.

-C'est du passé elle et moi.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai quelques conquêtes, vous n'allez pas les chercher et les éradiquer ?

-C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

-Vous avez peur qu'ils soient une menace ?

-Ils ne feraient pas le poids contre moi, homme ou femme.

-Je l'avoue. » Affirma Emma en levant son verre pour que Regina fasse de même avant de boire et de le reposer. Elle se pencha vers la brune afin de lui glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille. « Il n'y a que vous aujourd'hui, que ce soit dans mes draps ou dans mes rêves. » Elle allait déposer un baiser discret sur la joue de Regina mais cette dernière se tourna effleurant ses lèvres quand elles furent interrompues par la voix de Cleo.

« Vous remettrez vos papouilles à plus tard, Ursula vous attends.

-Nous ? Demanda Regina naturellement alors qu'Emma soupira, les joues rouges.

-Hum hum... vous deux et ton pilote.

-Killian ? Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea la blonde, surprise.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit mais ne la faites pas attendre. »

Elle croisa le regard intrigué de Regina et se leva pour aller chercher Killian qui les suivit d'un pas lourd, l'air mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les quartiers d'Ursula. Elle vit alors la chef des mercenaires, assise sur un grand canapé alors que celle-ci les observait tour à tour. Elle avait beau avoir le corps d'une femme, elle avait aussi la peau verte foncés aux reflets bleu, et des tentacules de pieuvres argenté à la place des cheveux.

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin de chercher. Ce que je voulais vient à moi sans même le besoin de torturer qui que ce soit, sourit Ursula en se levant afin de s'avancer vers eux, tout en se déhanchant telle une dangereuse vampe. Vous voulez l'une de mes plantes, je souhaite quelque chose et pour cela vous serez parfait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez ? Demanda la Commandante.

-Je veux que la chef des Syrena rampe à mes pieds, répondit Ursula, face au regard plus dur et méfiant d'Emma. Je veux que ce dernier groupe de mercenaires soit sous mes ordres, cela fait trop longtemps que cette bande d'amazone me mettent des bâtons dans les roues et je suis entourée d'incapable.

-Qui est leur chef ? Demanda Regina, le regard perçant.

-Elle s'appelle Ariel, cracha la femme avec mépris.

-Et pour quel raison pensez-vous que nous serons parfaits pour cette mission ?

-Vous êtes connue pour être une femme forte et indépendante Agent Mills, une recrue de choix. Et en ce qui vous concerne Commandant Swan, vous pensiez passer inaperçu mais pas aux yeux de certains. Ariel sera ravie de mettre la main sur vous deux.

-Et moi ? Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? Demanda Killian, peu sûr de lui.

-Et tu oses me poser la question Jones ? Argua la chef des mercenaires d'une voix grave. Disons que tu es l'homme de la situation, gloussa-t-elle, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

* * *

*Claiomh Solais « épée de lumière » en Irlandais est aussi appelée l'Epée de Nuada, épée du Dieux celtique Nuada, Roi des Dieux dans la mythologie Celtique.

*Vanes et Ases : Dieux primordiaux scandinaves.

*Völund : Dieu forgeron.

* * *

 **C'est partie pour une autre mission ou monsieur Jones va se retrouver submerger par les femmes au point d'en être degouté... le pauvre :p**

 **Alors pas trop enervé par mon retard :( ?**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello les ami(e)s :)**

 **Bon je dirais que je ne suis pas trop trop en retard mais je vais tout de suite vous prévenir que j'ai du mal à être ponctuelle en ce moment... J'essaye de publier une fois pas semaine déjà ;)**

 **Pas grand chose à dire sur cette suite, je me suis juste bien marrée par moment et je l'avoue j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais bon en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et que je vous revois pour la suite :p**

 **Mes excuses pour les fautes qui traînent...**

 **J'ai pas répondu à tout le monde je crois et je m'en excuse :s J'ai relevé que la partie d'échec a plu, merci à toutes et tous pour vos compliments ^^ En plus certaines ont vu les clins d'oeil à Harry Potter :D**

Pinguouine : **Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Je suis ravie de voir des nouvelles venues :)**

 **Merci aux guests :)**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

.

Un an d'infiltration auprès de Cleo Fox, longtemps mercenaire des Red Hunters, lui avait permis de mettre un pied dans cet univers fait de contrats en tout genre. En soit les mercenaires n'étaient pas tous des hors la loi, mais ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Détestés et pourchassés par les autorités à la moindre occasion, certains membres profitaient de leurs statuts privilégiés afin de monter des réseaux de trafic d'armes et de drogues sous le couvert de simples contrats semblables à ceux réalisés par les garants de cautions ou chasseurs de primes sur Terre. Les contrats, en règle générale, allaient de la recherche d'autrui pour le compte d'un tiers ou d'un Etat, en passant par l'assassinat simple et efficace, vol, saccage et autres méfaits accomplis sans que les demandeurs ne soient impactés, du moins le pensaient-ils. En définitif, les mercenaires étaient payés pour faire le sale boulot.

De ce fait, certains avaient formé des groupes indépendants qui n'hésitaient pas à piller vaisseaux marchands et planètes ou stations abandonnées.

Ce fût pour en apprendre plus et coincer certains mercenaires qu'Emma avait été envoyée un an dans l'un des groupes les plus connus. Peu avaient eu vent de sa véritable identité. Le fait qu'Ursula la connaisse n'était pas une surprise au vu de ses contacts mais elle avait un doute au sujet d'Ariel.

C'était un risque à prendre.

En revanche, elle avait quelque peu côtoyé les Syrena, ce groupe exclusivement féminin qui effrayait même les hommes les plus robuste de Mercenary ou encore les bas-fonds de la station occupés par les pires crapules de la galaxie. Certaines rumeurs disaient même qu'elles avaient reçu le don des fameuses sirènes de la mythologie grecque afin de charmer et faire sombrer ou même tuer tout homme assez fou pour les défier.

Permettre à Ursula de mettre la main sur leur chef et de contrôler leurs agissements n'était pas ce qui gênait réellement Emma, parce qu'elle y voyait un certain avantage à rendre service à cette femme de pouvoir et pas seulement pour Elsa. Réunir autant de groupe de mercenaires pourrait être dangereux, mais aussi un plus contre l'Essence Noire et une épines de moins dans la criminalité, puisque Ursula avait ses propres principes.

Le pouvoir l'intéressait et non le crime en lui-même.

Mais ce plan foireux qu'Ursula avait monté, était ce qui la dérangeait.

Le seul moyen de s'octroyer les bonnes grâces d'Ariel et de pouvoir faire partie des Syrena, même en étant des candidates de choix, n'était autre que de lui apporter un homme sur un plateau d'argent. Et Killian Jones n'était pas n'importe lequel.

« Emma ! Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?!

-Jones surveillez votre langage ! Grogna Regina alors qu'elle ligotait fortement les poignets du pilote.

-Vous me faites mal ! Je suis sûr que vous y prenez du plaisir en plus, râla le jeune homme alors qu'Emma leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire sadique qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de son second.

-C'est juste un leurre, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions pour pouvoir approcher Ariel et tu le sais, expliqua la blonde.

-Je suis pas le seul mec sur ce vaisseau, merde !

-Killian tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Si t'avais su garder ton service trois pièces bien rangé au fond de ton pantalon au lieu d'essayer de te taper toutes les Syrena et cocufier Ariel, alors tu n'en serais pas là !

-Voila ce qu'il en coûte de penser avec ses attributs masculins, lâcha nonchalamment la brune alors qu'elle rechargeait son arme et tendit à Emma la sienne.

-C'est petit ! Très petit Agent Mills, bougonna le brun tandis qu'il gigotait dans la navette de transport. Bordel mais c'est bien trop serré. »

Alors qu'il continuait de râler, Emma observa l'extérieur, ne voyant toujours pas leur chauffeur arriver lorsqu'un grognement étouffé la fit se pencher vers l'intérieur.

Un coup de crosse à la tête et ce fut sonné que Killian s'affala sur la banquette arrière.

« Vous allez un peu fort là non ? Demanda la blonde, observant son ami inconscient.

-Non cela fera plus réaliste, alors comment allons-nous procéder ? C'est une chose de rentrer mais faut-il en sortir et avec Ariel.

-Nous allons suivre le plan d'Ursula. D'après elle l'incorporation ne se fait pas de suite, nous devons faire nos preuves. Killian est juste un passe droit et sera sûrement enfermé pour la suite. Je redoute celle-ci d'ailleurs.

-Si Jones fait partie de l'épreuve cela va vite être compliqué. Et en ce qui concerne Ariel, comment l'approche-t-on ?

-Il faut qu'elle fasse au moins confiance à l'une de nous ou qu'elle s'y intéresse, de ce fait comme Ursula a insisté sur votre notoriété vous pourriez l'approcher plus facilement. Avec mon passé de « mercenaire » chez leur concurrent, elle ne me fera pas confiance, elle se méfiera de moi mais ne doutera pas de vous. Il faudrait qu'elle reporte l'attention sur nous et… pourquoi pas que votre épreuve me concerne, réfléchit Emma à voix haute. Cela permettra à Killian d'être mis hors de danger pendant un temps...

-Le temps qu'Ariel me demande de vous tuer par exemple ? Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama la brune avec ironie

-Raaa je sèche ! Vous êtes contente ! Ragea-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire sachant qu'Ariel n'est presque jamais seule, que même avec nos capacités cette mission nous mettra en mauvaise posture. Et même si on réussit à la kidnapper on aura une flopée de Syrena sur le dos.

-Je pense dans un premier temps que nous ne devons pas montrer nos capacités. Peu de gens savent alors évitons d'alerter ce genre de personnage. Ensuite nous agirons sur le moment, tant que nous restons discrètes.

-Mouais je sens qu'on va avoir chaud aux fesses sur ce coup.

-Et pour une fois ce ne sera pas par ma faute, sourit ironiquement la brune.

-J'aurais préféré, précisa Emma.

-Vous êtes prêtes mes Dames ? »

La voix masculine et inconnue la fit se retourner prestement de l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Ce ne fut pas la seule à être surprise puisque Regina sortit de la navette pour détailler d'un œil scrutateur le nouvel arrivant, avant de le rejoindre pour lui serrer la main.

« August Booth, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt !

-Et moi non plus Agent Mills étant donné que vous m'avez viré de l'organisation.

-Voler des pièces de nos équipements pour les revendre au marché noir asiatique n'est pas une chose que je tolère, se défendit Regina sous le regard intrigué d'Emma qui suivait la conversation, recollant les morceaux pour comprendre.

-Oh je ne vous en veux pas et de l'eau est passé sous les ponts depuis, mais mon père se fait vieux pour conduire la navette dans les zones dangereuses où vous vous rendez...

-Vous étiez le meilleur pilote de navette, c'est bien dommage, rétorqua la brune, sarcastique.

-Bon et si nous en revenions à nos moutons ! S'impatienta la blonde ne sachant pas si le pilote connaissait les détails de leur mission.

-Bien sûr Commandant. Ursula et Cleo m'ont mis au courant, je suis le seul pilote à pouvoir vous conduire dans le QG des Syrena. Je vous laisse ce biper, elles ne vous l'enlèveront pas dans l'immédiat puisqu'il à la forme d'une simple montre. Une fois que vous aurez fini faite moi signe, je resterais dans le secteur pour l'évacuation.

-Parfait.

-Bon et bien allons-y. Nous avons environs dix minutes de trajet. » Conclut le jeune homme en tendant le biper à Regina.

Il leur fit signe et le groupe s'installa dans la navette qui décolla pour s'engager dans divers tunnels.

« Vous les connaissez bien ? Demanda alors Emma sur le siège avant passager.

-Je leur sers de chauffeur, j'ai appris à ne pas trop poser de question.

-Donc vous ne pourrez pas m'éclairer sur cette épreuve que nous allons passer ?

-Eh bien non, mais je peux vous dire qu'Ariel est particulièrement perspicace. Elle n'est pas du genre à se débarrasser des gens sans comprendre leurs motivations mais elle pourrait très bien faire en sorte de vous isoler. Et d'ailleurs elle vous fera enlever vos armes. »

A ces mots elle entendit un grognement derrière et s'empêcha de sourire en imaginant l'agacement de la belle brune.

« Je vois. Et pour mon ami ?

-Je connais bien Killian et il a fait l'erreur de s'intéresser et de tromper la mauvaise femme.

-Il a changé depuis…

-Je vous crois mais elle l'enfermera sûrement le temps de savoir ce qu'elle va en faire donc vous ne devez pas vous inquiétez pour lui.

-Pour ma part je ne suis pas inquiète. » Argua Regina en lorgnant le pirate de l'espace d'un air dégoutté.

L'agent l'avait assis et posé contre la porte arrière de la navette mais dans un soubresaut, il se retrouva de l'autre coté contre l'épaule de la brune et Emma avait envie de rire en voyant Regina repousser son ami comme s'il avait la peste.

« Très bien, alors nous verrons à quelle sauce nous allons être mangé. » Acheva Emma en se reposant contre le dossier de son siège.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la navette s'approcha du QG qui n'était autre qu'un ancien dépôt de poisson réaménagé.

Killian se réveilla au moment où Regina l'extirpa de la voiture, l'intimant d'un regard sévère qu'il ferait mieux de jouer le jeu.

Ce fut en soupirant bruyamment qu'il accepta l'ordre implicite.

Tenant chacune leur prisonnier par un bras, elles passèrent le premier point de contrôle où deux gardes les attendaient. Elles durent donner leurs armes – même la petite lame que Regina cachait à sa cheville -, et suivirent les gardes jusqu'à la pièce principale bordée de hautes colonnes circulaires en béton qui arboraient l'écusson des Syrena sur de grands drapeaux.

Emma observait cet espace et chaque endroit avec minutie, imprimant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur éventuelle fuite. Son regard tomba sur une jeune femme à la crinière rousse, aux formes audacieuses dans une tenue en cuir typique des mercenaires, colorée en un mélange bleu-vert qui représentait leur groupe. Affublée de plusieurs ceintures qui leurs permettaient de porter toutes sortes d'équipements. Emma remarqua l'écusson sur leurs tenues, deux tridents se croisant au dessus d'un hippocampe, ainsi que leurs armures pour certaines. Dans leurs combinaisons sombre et moulante venue de Gaïa, Emma et Regina ne dénotaient pas trop parmi elles mais la Commandante réalisa qu'elle avait bien fait de retirer le logo afin de passer un peu plus inaperçue.

Cela rendrait leur démission de Gaïa plus crédible.

Assise au fond de la salle dans une sorte de trône, Ariel faisant face à deux mercenaires.

« … elle nous a recontacté pour un contrat, une simple recherche. C'est ta première mission seule mais tu devrais t'en sortir sans problème Théa.

-Merci Dame Ariel, je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir.

-Très bien tu peux disposer, accorda la fameuse chef du groupe d'un signe de la main. Et en ce qui te concerne Morgana. » Continua-t-elle en posant un regard froid vers la deuxième mercenaires qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas osé se relever, gardant un genou au sol, la tête baissée. Emma réalisa soudainement que cette jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait humaine mais avait sensiblement les mêmes origines qu'Ursula au vu des deux tentacules qui partaient sûrement de son front pour entourer son crâne en une couronne d'or se tressant à l'arrière de la tête jusqu'à ses reins, en plus de ses longue mèches de cheveux dorés. Se pourrait-il qu'Ursula et Morgana soit de la même famille ? « Si tu n'es pas capable d'honorer un contrat comme il se doit et en toute discrétion, tu n'as alors rien à faire parmi nous.

-Dame Ariel je...

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ordonna la rousse. Tu oublies sans doute que nous t'avons fait une place parmi nous malgré tes origines ! Tu veux vraiment te retrouver seule dans ce monde hostile ? Parce que personne ne te sauvera cette fois.

-Je... non... je ne le veux pas.

\- Nous avons une certaine notoriété alors je ne veux plus de faux pas ou je te trouverais un travail bien plus ingrats comme celui de récureuse de chiotte avec pour seul ustensile une brosse à dent !

-Oui… oui je vais me reprendre.

-Bien, déguerpi. »

La mercenaire ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître alors qu'Ariel sonda les nouvelles arrivantes d'un regard intéressé. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres roses et légèrement charnues alors qu'elle leva une main, incitant le trio à s'approcher.

« Eh bien eh bien qui voila. Emma White l'ancienne des Red Hunters accompagné de la grande Regina Mills et de ce stupide manchot. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions faire partie de votre groupe, Jones n'est qu'un cadeau pour montrer notre loyauté, scanda Emma d'une voix assurée.

-Hum… tu disparais de Mercenary et ensuite tu reviens comme une fleur, je te pensais avec cette blondasse et son affreux blouson de cuir.

-J'en ai fini avec les Red Hunters.

-Tu as préféré Gaïa ? Tu t'es soudainement intéressée aux femmes d'un rang… supérieur ? »

Les joues échauffées par l'insinuation, Emma se racla la gorge évitant le regard de Regina pour rester le plus neutre possible, avant de reprendre.

« L'agent Mills m'a recrutée, mais après deux années de bons et loyaux services nous voulons un peu plus d'action et de prestige.

-Tu m'en diras temps, je me demande comment tu as pu l'influencer pour qu'elle te suive.

-Elle ne m'a aucunement influencé et je n'ai pas à me justifier, rajouta la brune d'une voix hautaine.

-J'aime votre tempérament. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi les Syrena ?

-Vous êtes reconnues, combatives alors quel meilleur groupe que le votre Ariel, répondit Emma.

-Ta réponse me convient et puis depuis le temps que je souhaite avoir la grande Regina Mills sous mes ordres, je ne vais pas m'en priver, ricana la rousse.

-Je vais avoir du mal à ne pas lui arracher la langue à celle-là, grogna la brune à voix basse alors que Killian étouffa un rire, se prenant un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Emma.

-Bon et bien passons aux choses sérieuses dans ce cas, reprit Ariel qui n'avait rien suivi de leur manège, plissant par la suite les yeux vers Emma. Vous savez qu'il y a une épreuve ?

-Oui, répondirent elles en cœur.

-Très bien, Nérée occupe toi de ce cher Killian Jones. »

Emma sentit sa pression augmenter alors que son ami était emmené de force par une mercenaire à l'allure d'une catcheuse. Le pauvre lui lança un regard incertain tout en se débattant pour jouer le jeu. Elle craignait réellement que Killian fasse partie de l'épreuve et cela compromettrait la mission déjà délicate.

« Et vous mes chères vous allez vous battre. »

L'annonce de l'épreuve les firent se croiser du regard, interloquées. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à cela.

« Comment ça, nous battre ? Demanda Emma.

-Et bien oui vous êtes des recrues de choix c'est un fait, mais votre lien me dérange, alors je ne garderais que l'une de vous. Vous allez devoir montrer votre motivation et votre dévotion à mon égard. Vous vous combattrez jusqu'au K.O., telle est l'épreuve si vous souhaitez faire partie des Syrena.

-Et la perdante ?

-Tout dépends qui perd. » Répondit la rousse mystérieusement.

Elles n'avaient pas le choix, foncer dans le tas au risque de provoquer un mouvements dans le groupe et d'ameuter tout Mercenary n'était pas une solution.

Elles devaient se battre.

.

Il y a longtemps Regina avait combattu Emma. Non pas parce qu'elles étaient ennemies mais pour un simple entraînement qui devait permettre de tester leurs capacités. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver face à elle dans l'arène que possédait Eden, mais Emma était différente, bien plus forte que ceux de sa catégorie ou de son âge. Ce fût ce jour-là qu'elle sut que celle qui la rejoignait tous les jours au jardin avait peut-être une résistance accrue et donc une capacité spéciale, tout comme elle. Regina avait remporté ce combat comme tous ceux qu'elle livrait, où la plupart du temps ses opposants finissaient mal en point et en convalescence. Mais pas cette fois et elle en avait été soulagée. La blonde s'était relevée plusieurs fois pour au final rester à terre, s'avouant vaincue. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait croisé son regard et avait tout de suite su qu'Emma aurait pu se relever encore et encore mais préférait la laisser gagner pour couper court à ce combat sans queue ni tête.

Et aujourd'hui elle vit ce même regard, cette même détermination de vouloir lui laisser la place. Ce fût ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'elle pouvait la combattre sans avoir peur de la blesser. Emma parait la plupart des coups mais en donnait de puissant pour rendre le combat plus crédible et se laissait volontiers avoir par sa comparse. Regina ne retenait pas ses coups, n'hésitait pas à montrer ses techniques de retournement comme quand elle attrapa Emma par la nuque et lui fit faire un vol plané en une pirouette dont la blonde s'en souviendrait sûrement après que son dos ait rencontré le sol. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, même si son regard était dur, ses sens affûtés et ses coups précis, elle se souciait de son Commandant.

« Il est temps Regina, souffla Emma à voix basse tandis que la brune la maintenait, un bras autour de sa gorge, leurs respirations erratiques.

-Je ne souhaite pas vous faire du mal.

-Vous m'avez déjà bien esquinté mais je compte sur vos baisers et vos mains agiles pour me remettre en état, sourit malicieusement la blonde, taquine.

-Vous êtes incorrigible, murmura-t-elle suavement, un sourire en coin.

\- Ce combat à déjà trop durée, Ariel va se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Emma. »

Elle la relâcha brusquement, gardant un air suffisant et vainqueur. La blonde se retourna pour lui faire face mais un coup de pied retourné la heurta au niveau du ventre et l'envoya contre une colonne qui s'effrita sous le choc. Leurs regards se croisèrent et après un sourire entendu et discret de la part de la blonde, cette dernière retomba face contre terre et sombra dans une inconscience que Regina espérait feinte.

« Quel combat ! Et quel plaisir qu'une femme telle que vous fasse partie des Syrena, scanda Ariel, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les orbes sombres qui l'épiaient scrupuleusement. Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez la mettre à terre, mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous attacher à qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, j'agis dans mon propre intérêt. Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant nous allons faire une fête en votre honneur ma chère, Ela va s'occuper de vous afin de soigner ces quelques éraflures et vous rendre présentable.

-Qu'allez vous faire de White ? Demanda-t-elle alors que deux gardes s'étaient approchées d'Emma pour la soulever.

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que certains paieraient cher dans la Coalition ou chez les mercenaires pour récupérer l'estimé Commandant Swan. »

Son regard retrouva les perles claires qui l'épiaient. Ariel savait pour Emma, mais avait-elle déjà compris le pot au rose ? Était-elle si perspicace ?

« Vous saviez n'est-ce pas ? Que White n'était pas son vrai nom, siffla la rousse.

-J'attendais le moment idéal pour la coincer, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle joue les infiltrées. » Mentit-elle l'air sombre, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, face au sourire de connivence de la Syrena. Cette dernière semblait satisfaite de cette réponse.

Elle observa à nouveau les gardes emporter Emma hors de la salle. Elle serait sûrement enfermée avec Killian et Regina espérait qu'elle se remettrait vite de ce combat.

.

Un peu plus tard

Ariel avait levé son verre en l'honneur de la nouvelle recrue. Regina n'aimait guère être une subordonnée. Elle le voulait bien pour Emma mais c'était bien la seule même Gold la traitait comme son égal et lui donnait tous les droits. Bien sûr peu savaient cela et elle se tenait bien de dire qu'elle était bien plus haute dans la hiérarchie. Elle sourit poliment, sondant le regard perçant de la rousse à l'autre bout de la table. Pour le moment son plan avait fonctionné mais Regina réalisa que ce ne pouvait être aussi simple lorsqu'elle rapprocha ses lèvres du verre qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas touché durant le repas. Elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que de la liqueur d'ambroisie dans son verre. Même si la liqueur était un alcool fort et odorant qui retournait la tête à la première gustation, elle agirait peu sur elle - étant résistante -, mais il y avait sûrement une substance qui lui délierait la langue. Sinon pourquoi la chef des Syrena la fixait aussi intensément ? Ariel n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle le pensait et voulait sûrement la droguer.

« Vous ne buvez pas chère amie ? »

Elle jouait avec le feu mais tant pis elle devait gagner du temps.

« Je ne suis pas une adepte de cette liqueur, je préfère le vin rouge ou le whisky, mais ne vous privez pas pour moi. »

Elle reposa son verre défiant toujours la jeune femme du regard alors que celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents. Ariel lui proposa de sortir de table afin de continuer la soirée avec le reste des convives dans la pièce circulaire attenante. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne tomberait que sur des femmes dans ce groupe de mercenaires, seulement elle fût surprise de voir certains hommes de belle allure se joindre à elles, plateau en main afin de les servir en divers alcools et gourmandises. Peut-être les rumeurs étaient-t-elle vraies, peut-être avaient-elles le pouvoir de soumettre ces hommes pour qu'ils répondent à leurs moindres caprices.

Perdue dans ses réflexions et son observation du lieu, un des serveurs s'avança vers elle, élégant, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et mi-long, lui proposa un verre de champagne qu'elle prit, plus par politesse car peu sûre de ce qu'il contenait. Il allait se détourner lorsque Regina l'arrêta d'une main sur son avant-bras après un bref regard circulaire sur la salle.

« Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Eric, Madame.

-Enchantée. Vous êtes à leur service depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis près de six mois, Madame.

-Comment êtes vous arrivez ici ?

-Dame Ariel m'a sauvé la vie lors du pillage du vaisseau de marchandise sur lequel je naviguais.

-Et c'est ainsi que vous payez votre dette ? En devenant une sorte d'esclave !

-Je ne me vois pas ainsi. Je fais cela pour Dame Ariel.

-Vraiment ? Vous n'avez jamais eu l'envie de quitter cet endroit ? »

Sûrement intrigué par la question, le jeune homme lui fit face, haussant un sourcil pour finalement lui faire un sourire attendri.

« Non. J'apprécie votre intérêt Madame, mais nous ne devrions pas parler. Dame Ariel ne le supporterait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne supporterais pas mon très cher Eric ?

-Mes excuses Dame Ariel. Je disais simplement à Madame que je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur.

-Tu restes celui que je préfère. » Souffla Ariel d'une voix plus douce qui surprit même Regina.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête dans un salut respectueux pour ensuite se détourner d'elles et reprendre son service. Elle avait peut-être trouvé en lui la faiblesse d'Ariel.

« Très chère si cela vous tente j'aimerais vous offrir un verre d'une bonne bouteille de Chivas Royal.

-Eh bien pourquoi pas, sourit Regina, sournoise, bien qu'une sensation d'attraction l'envahie curieusement. Pour qui pour quoi, elle ne savait pas mais elle se sentait étrange.

-Suivez-moi, personne ne s'offusquera de notre absence. » Souffla la rousse d'une voix chaude tout près de son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux comprenant que le piège se refermait sur elle mais ne pouvait pourtant pas décliner. Au contraire c'était une aubaine, elle serait seule en compagnie d'Ariel.

La toile se tissait, il ne manquait plus qu'Emma.

.

 _« C'est le grand jour Emma !_

 _-Ingrid pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que... je sais pas, que je suis malade, que j'ai la nausée et que je suis clouée au lit ? J'ai pas envie de combattre et surtout pas LE meilleur élément de l'école._

 _-Emma tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas leur dire ça... tu es la meilleure de ta catégorie et de ton âge. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir._

 _-Elsa est bien meilleure que moi !_

 _-Vous êtes différentes. Elle est forte certes mais de toute façon Elsa n'est pas compatible d'après leur dire, expliqua la médecin en ajustant le col de la combinaison d'Emma._

 _-Mouai, c'est nulle. C'est moi qui vais devoir prendre des coups pendant que Madame fait son entrainement de lévitation. C'est trop cool en plus..._

 _-Emma, ne joue pas l'enfant... tu es plus résistante que tu ne le crois et cela s'est vu à plusieurs reprise. Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner juste de montrer ce que tu es capable. Si tu gagnes c'est un plus bien sûre._

 _-J'aurais quoi ? Une boite de bonbons acidulés ? Pfff..., ironisa-t-elle, dépitée._

 _-Le prix n'a pas d'importance, fait de ton mieux car en face ton adversaire n'aura pas autant d'état d'âmes que toi, conseilla Ingrid en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse._

 _-Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec nous ? Tu n'es pas comme les autres adultes._

 _-Vous êtes comme mes enfants. Allez va et montre de quoi tu es capable. »_

 _Elle opina d'un coup sec et se tourna vers la porte grise qui coulissa pour la laisser rentrer dans une salle ronde. Vide et immaculée, la salle était pourtant oppressante car plus aucune ouverture n'était visible. En face d'elle un rectangle coulissa et son adversaire apparu devant ses yeux ahuries._

 _« Reg... » Elle ravala le nom, se coinçant dans sa trachée alors qu'elle avait croisé le regard inquiet de la brune mais surtout son mouvement de tête. Elle ne devait surtout pas montrer à ceux qui les observaient qu'elles se connaissaient._

 _La salle changea et une rue se matérialisa autour d'elle alors qu'une alarme retentit signalant le début du combat. Elle ne vit pas venir le souffle qui l'emporta et la fit glisser sur le bitume râpeux de la rue. Tout semblait plus réel tout comme dans le jardin, alors était-ce le même procédé ? Devait-elle réellement combattre Regina ? Elle croyait à une blague, un rêve et pourtant elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Regina au-dessus du sien._

 _« Tu comptes dormir là ?_

 _-Je... je ne peux pas Reg... »_

 _La pression qui la paralysa au sol la coupa dans sa phrase._

 _« Ils nous regardent tous, ma mère est là elle aussi et tu sais que personne ne doit savoir. Lève toi et bat toi. »_

 _Emma ferma les yeux alors qu'un sourire espiègle et franc étira ses lèvres. Elle bougea ses doigts ramenant vers Regina un lampadaire qui la heurta pour se tordre et la bloquer contre le mur de brique le plus proche. Emma se remit d'un coup sur ses pieds apercevant le sourire joueur de son adversaire._

 _On lui avait souvent dit que les émotions interagissaient avec ses étranges pouvoirs. Même Regina lui en avait parlé et lui avait montré deux trois tours de passe passe. Elles n'étaient pas soudainement devenues des ennemies et elle aurait préféré trouver et expulser ceux qui les observaient du haut de la salle. Un jour peut-être. Un jour ils se retourneront contre les adultes mais pour l'heure elle devait combattre. Elle encaissa les coups, et lui rendit en usant de la lévitation pour lui envoyer divers objet de la rue et elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point Regina était puissante, à quel point elle arrivait à canaliser ses pouvoirs. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais compris que son corps pouvait supporter bien plus de choc qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentait la douleur mais elle se relevait toujours comme un automate et comme si rien ne l'avait touchée._

 _Les coups fusaient, les parades et les évitements, virevoltant dans tous les sens et pour sûre elles offraient un spectacle de choix. Elles glissèrent chacune de leurs côtés, essoufflés et pourtant toujours debout à se regarder, entourées par un paysage en ruine. Le combat n'aurait sans doute jamais de fin, même la capacité spéciale de Regina ne l'avait pas arrêté. Emma avait sentit cette chaleur étouffante mais sa résistance était-elle qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois relevée. Rien n'arrêterait ce combat. Seulement Emma avait entendu parler de Cora, et savait que devant elle Regina ne devait sûrement pas perdre la face. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien à perdre à s'avouer vaincue et ce fût ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle ne para pas le dernier coup fulgurant de Regina._

 _Le coup l'envoya contre un mur qui céda sous la violence du choc._

 _« Em... »_

 _Elle réapparut dans la poussière et glissa contre le mur, comme si ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Elle prenait un risque à agir ainsi mais elle voulait couper court à ce combat. A son tour elle fit un mouvement de tête pour stopper le mouvement d'inquiétude de la brune qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle lui sourit parce qu'elle savait rien qu'à son regard que Regina n'avait rien voulu de tout cela._

 _« On se retrouvera dans le jardin. »_

Si elle avait déjà combattue Regina, et pas qu'une fois au vu du souvenir venant de son passé à Eden qui l'avait assailli pendant sa courte inconscience, et bien qu'elle avait une bonne résistance au point de se remettre vite des coups de sa belle, elle avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir le corps en miettes. Elle se souvenait désormais de ses derniers mots qu'elle avait soufflés à Regina alors qu'elle avait perdu volontairement ce premier combat. Il y avait encore tant de chose qu'elle ignorait sur Regina, sur Ingrid et sur elle même mais pour l'heure elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle grogna en sentant la pierre humide est froide sur laquelle elle était allongée et se releva tant bien que mal, faisant craquer ses articulations pour les remettre en place.

Bien sûr il avait fallu que les Syrena aménagent leurs cellules dans la pièce qui servait au tri des poissons. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir que l'odeur de poisson pourri qui avait imprégné les lieux venait de là. Elle se rapprocha de la porte, apercevant son ami adossé contre les barreaux de sa cellule, en face de la sienne.

« Killian ! Ravie de voir qu'elles ne t'ont pas transformé en sushi, lança-t-elle, ironique, en posant ses coudes sur les barreaux.

-Me parle plus, grogna le brun dans sa barbe sans même se retourner.

-Oh allez tu vas pas faire la gueule ! Soupira la blonde après avoir regardé le couloir à gauche et à droite. On va se sortir de là rapidement, retrouver Regina et Ariel, et on file. » Murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le pilote se retourna, l'air furieux, les bras croisés. Emma avait terriblement et étrangement envie de rire de la situation. Elle avait peut-être un choc cérébral ou alors était-ce cette odeur qui la rendait hilare.

« Si je fais la gueule ! » S'énerva-t-il en tapant d'une main sur le barreau, enfin… ce n'était plus vraiment une main, se disait Emma en haussant un sourcil. « Elles m'ont pris ma main synthétique pour la remplacer par un crochet ! UN PUTAIN DE CROCHET !

-Bon… disons qu'elles ont de l'humour, un peu particulier je l'avoue, rétorqua la blonde alors qu'elle se retenait de rire. Mais tu peux peut-être t'en servir pour ouvrir la porte.

-J'ai essayé, j'arrive pas à me servir de ce truc…

-Silence ! »

La voix de la catcheuse les fit sursauter de concert. Emma ne l'avait pas remarquée alors que la garde se rapprochait de leurs cellules d'un pas paradoxalement léger et rapide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Demanda Emma.

-Je n'en sais rien mais fermez là !

-Oh voyons Nérée on s'entendait bien il y a quelques années, laisse-moi sortir et je te jure que je te ferais passer un bon moment, souffla Killian d'une voix charmeuse, un regard lubrique posé sur la jeune femme au teint basané, ses bras pendant à travers les barreaux.

-Fait moi rire, toi me faire passer un bon moment ? T'es une espèce de crevette, un gringalet, je ne sais même pas ce qu'a pu te trouver Dame Ariel.

-Tu vas voir si je suis un gringalet espèce de grosse dinde !

-Et y va faire quoi dans sa cellule le petit Capitaine Crochet hein ?

-Ouvre cette putain de porte que je me serve de ce crochet pour t'éventrer, sirène avariée ! »

Tandis que Killian et Nérée s'envoyaient des insultes et menaces plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, Emma en profita pour user de ses pouvoirs habilement afin de récupérer les clés de la gardienne. Elle y était presque lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte et se détourna de Killian, une main sur sa poche, le regard à la fois sévère et surpris vers Emma.

« Mais que… »

La gardienne n'eut pas le temps de finir que Killian avait agrippé une des boucles de sa ceinture à l'aide de son crochet pour la tirer violemment vers les barreaux qu'elle rencontra la tête la première. La garde s'étala de tout son long, assommée par la force du choc.

« AH AH ! Tu fais moins la maline grosse vache des mers !

-Killian un peu de respect pour les vaches voyons, souffla la Commandante avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la cellule du pilote. Tu as réussi à t'en servir tout compte fait.

-En faite c'est plutôt pratique, remarqua le brun en examinant son crochet. Mais bon je préfère ma main tout de même..

-Elle doit être dans le local de garde. On l'enferme dans ta cellule, on chope ta main et on va chercher Regina, expliqua la blonde tout en ligotant et bâillonnant la Syrena inconsciente.

-On devrait peut-être la cuisiner pour savoir où elle est non ? Proposa-t-il, sardonique s'amusant avec son crochet.

-On a pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, on en trouvera une autre sur le chemin, refusa-t-elle ne manquant pas l'air déçu du pilote. Avant d'être inconsciente j'ai entendu qu'elles faisaient une fête pour Regina.

-Ah oui ! Nous on croupit ici alors que _Madame_ _la duchesse_ profite d'une petite sauterie ! Râla le brun en levant les bras au ciel, sarcastique.

-Madame la duchesse ?

-Je trouvais ça drôle de l'appeler comme ça. »

Emma étouffa un rire, dodelinant de la tête d'un air désabusé. Ils enfermèrent la garde avant de rejoindre le local afin de récupérer la main de Killian, ainsi que leurs armes, lame et montre biper puis quittèrent les lieux discrètement.

Le pilote garda tout de même le crochet prétextant que c'était plutôt cool tout compte fait.

.

Regina avait du mal à y voir quelque chose dans cette vision trouble qu'elle eut quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Cependant elle sentait très clairement les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Sa vue revint après quelques battements de paupières. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours sur le siège face au verre qu'elle avait partagé avec Ariel dans ses appartements personnels. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, mais au moins assez longtemps pour se faire ligoter sans réagir. Cette drogue était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Peu de gens savent que l'ambroisie rouge est une plante, certes goûtue mais dangereuse. En liqueur elle nous enivre mais l'alcool supprime ses autres effets. Cependant, son odeur nous rend dépendant et personne, même pas vous ne peut l'empêcher de vous faire sombrer dans les méandres de l'admiration ou vous rendre… docile. Ingérée, elle peut faire perdre connaissance un court instant. Et dire que cette plante verte est une mauvaise herbe sur Terre, gloussa la rousse.

-Alors elle était dans le plat, bien joué, je dois l'avouer, félicita-t-elle, quelque peu moqueuse. Vous n'avez pas de don en définitif.

-En effet et pour ma part je dois dire que vous êtes plus résistante que je ne le pensais.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi ce besoin de tout contrôler ?

-Je veux simplement que l'on m'aime sans avoir le besoin de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors vous vous mettez Ambroisie de Dior pour que les hommes et femmes vous idolâtrent et respectent ? Ricana la brune, sarcastique.

-Personne ne me voyait lorsque j'ai débuté, personne ne faisait attention à moi. J'étais la petite dernière d'une fratrie de sept filles, j'étais à la fois la petite princesse de mon père mais aussi la rebelle qui s'intéressait à ce nouveau monde et cela déplaisait. J'ai rencontré Ursula à mes dix-huit lorsque je me suis retrouvée ici à Mercenary, après avoir fuit à bord d'un vaisseau commercial faisant du trafic illégale. Je n'avais plus de contact avec ma famille mais je m'en fichais car je voyais tout cela comme une grande aventure. En ce qui concerne cette chère Ursula, j'ai longtemps travaillé pour elle, dans son ombre, personne ne m'entendait et certain pensait même que j'étais muette. Mais tout changea lorsque je suis allée sur la planète des Subra pour un contrat. J'ai découvert l'ambroisie rouge dans les montagnes reculées et un Chaman Subra m'a donné le moyen de ne pas en être affectée. Il suffisait que je le porte dans un pendentif qui me protége des effets indésirables. En revenant, on me souriait, on m'aimait et on entendait que moi. Du moins les humains car cela ne marche pas avec les aliennes...

-Vous avez un gros trouble de la personnalité ma chère, nargua Regina en roulant des yeux. Pas besoin d'une plante pour qu'on fasse attention à vous ! Vous n'aviez qu'à vous affirmer !

-C'est facile pour vous de dire cela, s'énerva la rousse, se rapprochant dangereusement en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège. Vous êtes belle, charismatique et puissante. Vous pourriez avoir le monde à vos pieds et hommes comme femmes se retournent après votre passage. Vous êtes craint et lorsque l'on parle de vous, ceux qui vous ont croisée, tremblent à la simple mention de votre nom. »

Elle comprenait pourquoi Ariel la voulait tant sous ses ordres. Par simple avidité et jalousie. Le parfum de l'ambroisie se faisait plus fort avec le rapprochement de la chef des Syrena et Regina se sentait soudainement enivrée d'un étrange besoin qui lui comprima le ventre encore plus fort que la première fois qu'Ariel s'était retrouvée aussi près d'elle.

Ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir pareil envie.

« C'est un tableau plutôt flatteur que vous me dépeignez très chère, minauda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà desserré les liens qui étreignaient ses poignets, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Mais je crains de devoir vous ramener auprès d'Ursula.

-Je me doutais bien qu'elle serait assez folle pour envoyer deux figures telle que vous et Swan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites cela mais je peux vous donner bien plus. »

L'ambroisie court-circuitait ses neurones et le rapprochement de la mercenaire à quelques centimètres de son visage n'en était que plus déroutant. Une main sous son menton, Ariel effleura son cou jusqu'à glisser un doigt dans son décolleté plongeant.

« C'est alléchant mais il me semble que votre cœur appartient à ce cher Erik ? Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

-Que… qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda la rousse, surprise, une lueur de frayeur dans les yeux alors que sa main serra légèrement la gorge de Regina.

-Il est votre faiblesse. Vous l'aimez, mais avec l'ambroisie vous ne saurez jamais s'il pourrait vous aimer en retour. Vous dites que les gens vous apprécient mais en vérité, ils sont aveuglés par votre parfum.

-Non ! Vous vous trompez, lui il m'aime... il me voit, me sourit, il est tendre avec moi. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, ragea-t-elle.

-Aussi tendre et serviable qu'il l'a été avec moi ? Et d'ailleurs Killian vous a trompée il me semble non ? Alors cela ne marche pas vraiment comme vous le voulez, nargua-t-elle.

-Taisez-vous ! »

Ariel porta sa main à son pendentif afin de tourner un petit mécanisme. La petite molette tourna trois fois et libéra le parfum de l'ambroisie. Regina avait du mal à résister à cette pression qui l'assaillit et lui fit tourner la tête de plus en plus.

Généralement, elle supportait la chaleur et pourtant elle suffoquait presque.

« Vous aussi vous allez m'aimer. » Souffla la voix de la rousse à son oreille.

Fini de jouer avec cette folle du contrôle, elle devait se reprendre.

« J'en doute. » Dit-elle rageusement entre ses dents serrées usant de ses pouvoirs pour envoyer une onde de choc qui propulsa la rousse contre le mur le plus proche.

Les membres tremblant, elle se débarrassa des liens et plaqua la rousse ventre au sol grâce à ses pouvoirs pour ensuite la ligoter dans un mouvement fluide du poignet. Elle la bâillonna pour étouffer ses cris de rage qui auraient pu ameuter le voisinage et vit son pendentif rouler de son décolleté.

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de ça. »

Elle l'écrasa avec son talon, un sourire sadique placardé sur ses lèvres. Le craquement fut suivit par un cri étouffé et les sanglots désespérés de la jeune femme rousse. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour relever sa prisonnière, le parfum se libéra du pendentif brisé et s'insinua dans ses muqueuses. Elle eut du mal à respirer, se sentant vaciller et se reprit en secouant la tête avant de relever définitivement Ariel qui se débattait comme un diable de Tasmani. Excédée elle l'assomma d'un coup de poing bien placé et la jeta sur le canapé du petit salon aménagé. Elle ferma les yeux, souffla plusieurs fois et tituba jusqu'au siège le plus proche avant de se lever à nouveau incapable de rester assise.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle perdait totalement pied, ayant l'impression d'avoir fumé une dizaine de joints.

L'ambroisie avait peut-être un effet différent sur elle du fait de ses capacités, mais une chose était sûre : Emma devait arriver au plus vite.

Elle avait besoin d'elle.

.

« Où se trouve Ariel ! »

L'arme en joue, la blonde menaça la jeune femme du nom de Morgana. La pauvre tremblait et c'était déjà fait réprimander par sa chef mais avait aussi eu le malheur de croiser les deux fuyards en allant remplacer Nérée pour son tour de garde.

« Elle… elle va me tuer si…

-Elle te traite déjà comme une moins que rien et si tu m'aides, tu aides Ursula. Elle t'en sera sûrement reconnaissante. Alors ?

-Ur... Ursula ? Vous pensez qu'elle sera reconnaissante ?

-Oui, elle est peut-être intransigeante et barrée par moment mais elle saura te récompenser si tu nous aides.

-Je… Vous n'allez pas faire de mal à Ariel ?

-Non mais si elle a fait quelque chose a mon amie alors je ne promets rien. »

La jeune femme déglutit et souffla avant de se reprendre, plus sûre d'elle.

« Elle voulait piéger votre amie. Il me semble qu'elle devait l'emmener dans ses appartements.

-Ok tu nous y conduis et pas d'embrouille. »

Le canon appuyé contre le dos de la jeune femme, elle se laissa guider vers les appartements d'Ariel. Par chance ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autre Syrena sûrement occupé à festoyer dans la salle de repos. Arrivée près des appartements, elle donna une arme à Killian ainsi que la montre biper et laissa Morgana le conduire vers la sortie, afin de préparer l'arrivée de la navette et de s'occuper des gardes.

Elle prit ses précautions et frappa dans un premier temps, se préparant à intervenir. Personne ne lui répondit, pas un bruit. Se pourrait-il qu'elles soient toujours à la fête ? Elle ouvrit légèrement et pénétra dans les appartements privés où une odeur agréable lui titilla les narines. En quelques pas elle vit le petit salon sur la gauche et Regina debout de dos, alors qu'Ariel était ligotée et inconsciente sur le canapé.

« Eh bien je vois que vous avez parfaitement géré la situation Agent Mills, comme d'habitude. »

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence et elle ne reçue aucune réponse de la part de sa comparse. Intriguée, elle s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Regina ? »

Les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses neurones en marches pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Regina s'était retournée et avait agrippé son col entre ouvert afin de l'amener vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Re… humpf… Regi... mais… » Tenta-t-elle de dire entre plusieurs baisers sulfureux.

Regina la repoussa violemment contre la commode dans l'entrée où un vase bascula. La brune entreprenait déjà d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair du haut de la combinaison d'Emma.

« Attends…

-Je ne peux pas attendre ! S'énerva la brune qui arracha presque le haut en écartant les pans pour poser ses mains sur sa poitrine sans aucune forme de cérémonie.

-Han… ce n'est franchement pas le lieu pour…

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi Emma. »

Elle se sentit chavirer par cette phrase dites dans un souffle chaud qui réveilla en elle un désir foudroyant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Regina si soudainement, mais c'était contagieux. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, parce qu'elle devait sortir au plus vite de cet endroit, rejoindre Killian et August avant que les Syrena n'interviennent et…

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Partie dans ses pensées, elle s'était laissé aller à ce curieux moment alors que la brune avait habilement ouvert la fermeture de son pantalon afin d'insérer une main directement sous son shorty.

Les lèvres dans son cou la faisaient tressaillir de plaisir. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais elle ne pouvait pas stopper son second.

Elle ne pensait pas être prête du tout, pourtant elle était déjà bien excité et sentait son bouton de plaisir se tendre sous les doigts de Regina. Elle revint à elle, à ce moment étrangement présent et l'embrassa avec passion, jouant avec sa langue et ses dents afin de mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure brune pour approfondir le baiser qui lui coupait déjà le souffle. L'agent la colla un peu plus contre le meuble dont l'arrête lui sciait les reins. Perdu dans ce moment d'extase elle eut un sursaut, lançant sa tête en arrière et agrippant la brune qui avait glissé ses doigts en elle sans ménagement. Pourtant handicapée par le pantalon, la pression qu'elle arrivait à exercer avec un pouce sur son mont de vénus était telle qu'elle sentit des décharges de plaisir remonter dans son ventre et ses reins. Dans l'empressement et à cause des à-coups contre le meuble, le vase roula et se fracassa sur le sol. Elle lâcha la brune et se maintint au meuble, à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber à la renverse elle aussi. Les doigts recourbés en elle lui donnaient un tel plaisir qu'elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas longtemps à ce rythme, gémissant et soupirant alors que ses lèvres glissaient une nouvelle fois sur celle de son amante, dont le souffle était aussi rauque et précipité que le sien.

« Putain… je vais… je… »

Un orgasme fulgurant lui scia les jambes maintenant fermement Regina contre elle. Cette dernière ralenti le rythme et cessa tous mouvements calant sa tête dans le cou d'Emma, inspirant son parfum fleurie. Leurs respirations étaient aussi erratiques que les battements irréguliers de leurs cœurs. Elles restèrent quelques instants dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Regina dégage sa main effleurant par mégarde le bouton de chair encore sensible d'Emma, qui étouffa un gémissement.

Regina semblait reprendre ses esprits et contre toute attente se mit à rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état d'excitation et surtout… ce qui te fait rire, souffla Emma pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, le cœur étrangement léger.

-L'ambroisie.

-Hein ?

-Cela aurait dû me rendre docile mais cela a eu l'effet inverse, répondit Regina alors qu'elle se décala de son Commandant pour la regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais dû n'avoir d'yeux que pour Ariel mais j'ai eu envie de toi, une irrésistible envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Et ça s'achète où ? Ricana la blonde un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te désirer, mais disons que cela à un peu précipité les choses.

-Un peu ? C'est un euphémisme...

-Tu vas t'en plaindre en plus, râla la brune.

-Hum non je ne m'en plains pas, murmura-t-elle en embrassant les lèvres pulpeuses de son second. Sauf que maintenant on devrait sortir de cet endroit, je me sens à fleur de peau ici... et on nous attend. »

Munie d'un sourire satisfait, Regina l'aida à se rhabiller et alla rapidement dans la salle de bain sûrement pour se remettre les idées en place à l'aide d'un peu d'eau froide. Elle rejoignit Emma et l'assista pour porter Ariel dans les dédales du QG.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'entrepôt et mirent Ariel dans le coffre de la navette. Morgana s'était bel et bien décidée à les suivre et ils décollèrent tous rapidement avant le réveil des gardes assommées par Killian et August.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Elle était si dure à maîtriser ? Demanda Killian l'air agacé.

-Juste un petit contretemps, répondirent-elles en cœur, étouffant un rire qu'il ne manqua pas depuis sa place, avant de croiser le regard intrigué d'August.

-Et, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda le pilote d'une voix agacée.

-Oh rien, disons que l'ambroisie n'a rien arrangé, souffla Emma, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle a bon dos l'ambroisie, murmura Regina en égarant sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma qui rougissait à vu d'oeil.

-Mais vous avez fumé ou quoi ? S'agaça le brun.

-Tu crois qu'on avait que ça à faire ? S'emporta Emma les sourcils froncés.

-On avait d'autre occupation, soupira la brune, sa main se resserrant sur la cuisse de son Commandant.

-Si elles ont été en contact avec de l'ambroisie alors elles vont être comme ça pendant un petit moment encore, Informa Morgana.

-Gina stop, c'est pas le moment, tenta la Commandante, gênée.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça, susurra la brune dans l'oreille d'Emma. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas seules...

-Non mais je rêve là ! S'offusqua Killian, les yeux ronds.

-Jones, fermez-là et regardez ailleurs ! S'exclama Regina, irritée.

-De vrai adolescente ces deux là. » Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, croisant les bras avant de se détourner.

* * *

 **Vous vous attendiez à ça ? ;)**

 **J'attends vos avis ^^**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello !**

 **Encore un grand merci pour votre enthousiasme ça fait plaisir à voir :p**

 **En effet le chapitre précédent avait son côté comique et celui-ci reste assez tranquille hormis un peu d'action et quelques révélations ^^ En revanche on passe aux choses sérieuses par la suite ! Parce qu'il y a tout même une super Essence Noire qui rode ^^**

 **J'ai noté que vous aviez aimé la scène avec l'Ambroisie, bande de coquinou :p**

 **Bon certaines reviews ne s'affichent plus :s (ou alors je crois en avoir mais en faite non x)) heureusement je reçois les mails ;) Sinon je pourrais penser que vous n'aimez plus...**

Pilounana **: Contente de t'avoir fait rire, c'était le but :p en plus de vous surprendre ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

Guest **: J'ai regardé Xena plus jeune mais alors le coup de l'Ambroisie je ne me rappelais même pas...**

Angels-sama : **mission facile, certes, mais pas encore terminé ;) Tu vas pouvoir avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, merci pour ton encouragement.**

Pinguouine : **Merci, en effet un peu de détente ne fait pas de mal ^^ En espérant que cette suite te plaira.**

 **Il me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent dans l'ombre, n'hésitez pas à mettre votre grains de sel.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

.

Un tir fit légèrement dévier la navette de sa trajectoire, percutant par mégarde le feu d'un véhicule qui venait en sens inverse.

« Booth ! Je vous pensais meilleur conducteur ! Vous n'avez pas eu votre permis dans une pochette surprise que je sache. » Vociféra Regina le bras en extension devant le nez de Morgana pour toucher d'un tir précis le réservoir du biplace volant.

Celui-ci slalomait depuis un moment derrière eux, avant de se ranger sur leur flan droit.

« Ah commencez pas à me faire des reproches, hein ! Vous avez kidnappé leur chef, enfermé l'une des gardes et assommé deux autres. Vous pensiez réellement qu'elles ne s'en rendraient pas compte à un moment ?

-Je pensais qu'elles étaient occupées à faire une pyjama party en l'honneur de l'agent Mills, rétorqua Emma, sarcastique, donnant un coup de poing dans le nez de la Syrena qui avait sauté d'un biplace pour atterrir sur la navette. Elles ne vont pas nous lâcher !

-Ce qu'il faut savoir sur elles, c'est qu'elles sont plus virulentes lorsqu'elles ont bu, informa August, freinant d'un coup pour bifurquer dans un tunnel afin de laisser deux autres poursuivantes le dépasser.

-Cela aurait été judicieux de nous prévenir avant, grogna la brune alors qu'un autre tir les percuta de plein fouet.

-Passe-moi le volant ! Intima Killian

-Pas touche, ici c'est moi le pilote ! Puis tu veux qu'on fasse comment hein ? Tu vas pas te foutre sur mes genoux non plus, feula le pilote de la navette volante. On n'est pas loin du pôle commercial, après les barrières on sera un peu plus en sécurité.

-Je suis à deux doigts de me mettre sur tes genoux si tu ne nous sors pas de là rapidement… » grommela le brun alors qu'un choc endommagea la porte arrière du côté de Morgana, les envoyant glisser contre le mur du tunnel sur plusieurs mètres.

Emma avait réceptionné l'agent Mills et leva les yeux pour voir que Morgana bataillait afin d'éjecter l'une des Syrena. Celle-ci avait arraché le reste de la porte afin de se faufiler dans la navette.

« Traitresse ! Hurla la Syrena qui tentait d'étouffer la jeune femme.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais accepté de toute façon, se défendit la semi-alienne qui envoya valser l'attaquante d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Bien joué, félicita Emma. Maintenant accroche-toi, qu'on ne te perde pas en route. »

Morgana opina le sourire aux lèvres et s'agrippa comme elle le pouvait alors que la navette se détacha du mur et fila dans le tunnel. Tandis que la course poursuite continuait, des coups dans le dos des trois passagères les firent se tourner comme un seul homme. Regina appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d'ouvrir la trappe d'accès au coffre, voyant la rousse se tortiller comme une anguille.

« Hmmmmm ! mmm… mm… ! Marmonna Ariel, toujours bâillonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites très chère ? Demanda Regina, espiègle, avant de lui enlever le tissu sur sa bouche.

-Je vous jure que vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, ma vengeance sera terrible ! Vous allez voir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre aux Syrena ! Beugla la rousse en se tortillant rageusement.

-Oui oui on verra si vous faites autant la maline devant Ursula, intervint Emma d'une voix nonchalante, se détournant pour se concentrer sur l'extérieur.

-On peut au moins dire que vos mercenaires vous apprécient vraiment et pas seulement avec l'ambroisie, rajouta Regina, d'une voix moqueuse tout en lui remettant son bâillon pour faire taire ses insultes. En parlant d'ambroisie je crois que les effets ont disparu, murmura-t-elle, passablement déçue.

-Tant mieux, lâcha Killian se prenant une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Mais aiieuh !

-Les gars assez joués on va avoir un problème, alerta August alors qu'il s'activait aux commandes de la petite navette délabrée. Les freins m'ont lâché, je vais devoir faire un atterrissage forcé ! »

Encore sous un feu nourrit, la navette slaloma entre les voitures et percuta la barrière à l'entrée du pôle commercial. August évita de justesse les manutentionnaires du secteur et atterrit avec lourdeur sur le sol. La navette glissa sur plusieurs mètres en une toupie géante qui alla s'encastrer en créneau entre deux autres véhicules. Une fois à l'arrêt et seulement lorsque la tension retomba dans l'habitacle, ils reprirent leurs respirations.

« C'est ce qu'on appel « avoir du talent », sourit le conducteur fière de lui.

-Et on est tous en un seul morceau, rajouta le brun alors qu'il soufflait bruyamment.

-Parle pour toi, lança Emma. Je crois que mon cœur à sauter de la navette lorsqu'on tournait comme des girouettes. Plus jamais je ne ferais de parcs d'attractions !

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça cool, se réjouissait Morgana malgré la position de contorsionniste que la porte absente l'avait obligée à prendre lors de l'atterrissage.

-Bon assez parlé, nous ferions mieux de ramener notre colis dans le pôle loisir, intima Regina.

-Allez voir Ursula, je m'occupe des manutentionnaires, proposa August. On se retrouve plus tard. » Conclut-il en sortant de ce qu'il restait de la navette, suivit par le groupe.

L'agent Mills attrapa Ariel qui fit mine de se débattre avant de croiser le regard sombre et foudroyant qui la convainquit que toute résistance était futile et la décida à se tenir tranquille.

Le petit groupe se rendit dans la boite d'Ursula et passa les gardes de cette dernière sans aucun soucis. Dans sa suite, debout face à la baie lui donnant une vue sur toute la boite, la chef des mercenaires sirotait un cocktail semblant être à base d'algue.

« Et bien, vous avez fait un peu de grabuge dans ma station, mais en soit il ne vous a pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour me ramener Ariel. J'en suis agréablement surprise et je vous félicite, argua Ursula en se détournant pour leur faire face, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Te voila enfin ma chère Ariel. »

La dénommée trembla entre Emma et Regina. Les yeux révulsés, montrant une terreur évidente, elle tentait en vain de se soustraire à l'emprise qu'avait ces deux kidnappeuses. La Commandante croisa son regard apeuré et réalisa que même si Ariel était une folle du contrôle, même si elle avait pitié pour elle - au vu de l'histoire que lui avait raconté Regina avant de se faire surprendre par les Syrena -, cette femme était peut-être un peu dérangée mais était tout de même humaine. Elle voulait la plante marine, certes, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'une innocente en pâtisse en finissant par être torturé d'une quelconque façon entre les doigts d'Ursula.

« Nous avons rempli la part du marché, à vous de remplir la votre, rappela-t-elle, d'une voix autoritaire.

-En effet, jubila la chef des mercenaires, je vais vous offrir l'une de mes fleurs et surtout ce qu'elle contient afin de guérir votre amie.

-En revanche, continua Emma, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous allez faire d'elle.

-Oh cela ne vous regarde pas très chère.

-Cela me regarde si vous comptez lui faire du mal.

-Je n'aime guère que l'on me trahisse ou qu'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues. Elle sera punie en conséquence. » Sourit-elle, sadiquement se rapprochant de la rousse, plus menaçante qu'auparavant.

Les pieds d'Ariel glissèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ariel a peut-être manipulé beaucoup de gens avec l'Ambroisie mais elle n'en reste pas moins une bonne chef, même sans son pendentif les membres de son groupe ont tout tenté pour la récupérer, intervint Morgana sortant de l'ombre pour se mettre devant la chef des Syrena. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! »

La surprise qui se dépeignit sur les traits d'Ursula, tout comme l'intervention de la jeune femme, laissèrent l'assemblée ahurie. Les yeux ronds, la femme à la peau aux reflets bleutés s'avança de quelques pas comme si sa vue lui faisait défaut.

« Morgana ? Mais alors pendant tout ce temps… tu étais auprès d'elle ! Eructa la chef des mercenaires.

-Elle m'a acceptée alors qu'elle savait qui j'étais, tandis que tu m'avais abandonnée… elle m'a sortie du trou dans lequel tu m'avais lâchement jeté ! Tu vois, elle m'a sauvée la vie alors que certains mercenaires voulaient m'utiliser contre toi… mais tu n'en avais strictement rien à faire de mon sors au final...

-Ne dit pas ça ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, enfin… je te croyais disparue, je t'ai cherchée et j'ai finit par imaginer le pire, que tu étais morte ! Je ne savais rien de tout ça ! Et je comprends que cette garce a pris plaisir à garder cela secret, fulmina Ursula le regard perçant, rivé dans les yeux de la rousse apeurée.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas t'en parler ! De garder tout cela secret...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Pendant longtemps je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute, que je ne valais rien parce que je n'étais QUE ta demi-sœur. Et tu n'as rien fait pour me rassurer, pire tu ne faisais que m'enfoncer dans le fait que je n'appartenais à aucun monde, peuple ou même race. Malgré tout, je voulais tout faire pour te montrer le contraire, pour remonter dans ton estime. Et pour cela tu ne devais rien savoir.

-Je n'avais pas compris que cela t'avait autant touché. Tu n'appartiens peut-être pas à un seul monde mais tu as des qualités Morgana. Tu as ce que d'autre n'ont pas : la force et la sensibilité des deux. J'ai toujours été fière de toi, mais je t'ai longtemps jalousée et je n'ai jamais su te montrer combien tu comptes à mes yeux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu… tu es sincère ?

-Oui… ma petite sœur m'a manquée, souffla Ursula ouvrant ses bras afin de serrer Morgana contre elle. Mais en revanche je jure que si l'un de vous va rapporter cette scène à qui que ce soit je lui tranche la gorge ! »

Il y eut un frisson général, hormis peut-être pour Regina qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dédaigneux. _Cette femme_ , se disait Emma en la regardant amusé, _un mystère ambulant_.

« Et pour Ariel ? Demanda-t-elle afin de passer rapidement à autre chose, étant donné que cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours stellaires qu'ils étaient à Mercenary.

-Tu devrais la laisser diriger les Syrena, proposa Morgana en s'écartant de sa sœur. Elle aura moins d'influence si elle n'utilise plus l'Ambroisie, mais elle les a quand même rendu bien plus fortes et respectées que d'autre groupe de mercenaires. Les membres lui rendent bien d'ailleurs. Il suffit juste qu'elle accepte que tu sois sa chef.

-Pourquoi la défends-tu après la façon dont elle t'a traité ? Demanda Emma, intriguée.

-L'ambroisie ne me fait pas d'effet et j'ai toujours eu la capacité de voir quand une personne souffre intérieurement. Il fallait juste le déclic pour que tout s'arrête et nous sommes enfin quitte. »

Emma vit le regard surprit d'Ariel se plonger dans celui de Morgana. Une certaine intensité passa entre les deux, elles se remerciaient l'une et l'autre et Emma jurerais que la rousse souriait sous son bâillon.

Oui, elles étaient quittes.

« Il va falloir que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas, soupira Ursula, contournant sa sœur pour se rapprocher d'Ariel afin de lui enlever son bâillon. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pour être une nouvelle fois dans votre ombre et me faire marcher dessus comme un vulgaire triton desséché !

-Tu t'entêtes à croire que je n'avais rien à faire de toi, mais si c'était le cas pourquoi j'aurais pris à cœur ta fuite et ta trahison, avoua l'autre. Tu ne t'affirmais pas, alors je te poussais pour que tu le fasses et tu as cru que cette... plante t'aiderait. Certes cela aura marché un temps mais tu peux très bien t'en sortir sans. Puis tu ne seras pas dans mon ombre, tu feras partie simplement de mes mercenaires avec la protection qui va avec. Je fais cela pour Morgana mais crois moi que si tu veux me défier tu n'en sortiras pas indemne, menaça-t-elle d'une voix basse et glaciale. Alors qu'elle est ta décision ? »

Ariel croisa le regard de Regina, Morgana et Emma, se sentant visiblement démunie. Elle soupira et se redressa afin de montrer un aplomb qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant.

« J'accepte, mais vous n'interférerez pas dans nos contrats.

-Je souhaite juste en être informée et je ne veux plus de manipulations douteuses hormis pour les cibles… éventuellement.

-Très bien. Je laisserais partir les hommes qui le désirent…

-Vous verrez enfin ce qu'Éric ressent pour vous, fit remarquer Regina, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Oui… nous verrons bien, certains risques d'être très en colère…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de dire la vérité, conclut Morgana.

-Eh bien voila une bonne chose de réglée, maintenant passons à « La voix des âmes », reprit Ursula.

-Pourquoi ce nom ? Demanda Emma en coupant les liens qui entravaient encore les poignets d'Ariel.

-Suivez-moi, Commandant. » Ordonna la chef des mercenaires sans un mot de plus.

Emma se tourna vers le groupe, peu rassurée, et emboita le pas de la femme à la peau couleur océan. Cette dernière la guida dans une petite pièce privée attenante à ses appartements.

Ursula se rapprocha d'une vitrine qu'elle fit coulisser et caressa tendrement la pétale d'une des fleurs magnifiques qu'elle entretenait. Emma remarqua que plus elle regardait les pétales plus elle avait l'impression d'y voir le reflet de la surface d'une eau calme et turquoise.

« La substance sécrétée par cette plante permet de rentrer dans une sorte de transe où l'âme se recentre. Il arrive qu'elle donne la possibilité d'entendre sa propre voix intérieure, son mantra par exemple. Pour les espèces comme la mienne, les Azura*, elle nous permet d'entrevoir l'avenir.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose concernant notre avenir ?

-Oui. Cela reste décousu mais je savais que vous reviendriez d'une longue absence, je savais quel serait votre rôle ainsi que celui de votre amante.

-Amante ? Vous… comment vous… enfin vous parlez de Regina ? Balbutia la blonde.

-Vous en avez plusieurs peut-être ? Sourit Ursula, amusée. J'ai juste eu besoin de vous voir l'une à côté de l'autre pour comprendre. Il y a un certain attachement qui transparaît entre vous pour des yeux aguerris.

-Oh… » Emma se racla la gorge, gênée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que lui disait cette femme. Ce lien visible entre Regina et elle lui était toujours étrange. « Si vous avez vu l'avenir alors avez-vous vu le mal qui ronge l'univers ?

-Je l'ai aperçu. Seulement je ne l'ai pas vu dans l'avenir, mais dans le passé.

-Dans le passé ?

-Lorsque cet hôte n'était pas encore dans notre monde, mais dans une galaxie semblable à la notre, une sorte de monde miroir je dirais mais où la Terre ainsi que la plupart des planètes étaient ravagées par les flammes, la mort et la souffrance.

-Alors vous savez pour l'hôte et pour l'Essence Noire ?

-Les colonies humaines n'ont pas été les seules à disparaître, il y a eu quelques Subra et aussi des Azura, qui venaient de l'un de nos temples. Sachant que notre peuple est essentiellement féminin, informa-t-elle. Il y en aura d'autre. Je ne sais pas qui elle est réellement mais elle reste dangereuse. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je monte ma propre armée ?

-Elle ? Alors vous affirmez que c'est une femme qui se cache derrière tout cela ? Demanda Emma, qui n'avait relevé que cette information.

-Oui. Une femme brisée.

-Vous n'avez pas vu son visage ?

-Malheureusement, non. Les flashs sont brouillons et courts. Maintenant laissez-moi un instant de silence. »

Emma pinça ses lèvres comme une enfant prise en faute et vit Ursula se rapprocher de la fleur qu'elle avait entre ses doigts. Dans un souffle mélodieux, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Le chant qu'elle entonna dans sa langue natale, apaisa le cœur d'Emma. C'était magnifique, enivrant et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Quand elle les ouvrit Ursula n'était plus là.

Les pieds dans l'herbe, elle observait le pommier qu'elle avait maintes fois vu dans ses songes. Et la jeune femme plus jeune qui y était adossé dont le regard était rivé dans ses émeraudes incrédules.

« _Regina ?_ » Sa voix émit un écho troublant dans cet espace hors du temps.

Où était-elle encore ?

Généralement, lorsqu'elle rêvait de son passé, elle se voyait plus jeune mais aujourd'hui elle avait toujours l'aspect d'une adulte. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir, mais était-ce tout de même un rêve ?

« _Tu en as mis du temps pour me retrouver, Emma._ »

Elle était figée et en un battement de cil Regina se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. La femme d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle connaissait et non l'adolescente de son passé trouble.

« _Réveillez-vous, Commandant._ » Intima la brune avec un sourire, levant une main pour claquer des doigts.

Emma rouvrit les yeux faisant face à Ursula, dont le sourcil était aussi courbé que le bois d'un arc.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Emma, troublée.

-Mon chant permet d'ouvrir la fleur, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une petite fiole avec un liquide bleu, mais a aussi un effet envouteur sur les humains.

-Je… j'étais ailleurs… c'était un rêve ?

-Plus une sorte de visuel sur vos sentiments. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Regina mais dans le passé puis… celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle me disait que j'avais mis du temps pour la retrouver, que je devais me réveiller. »

Ursula sourit mystérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Eh bien que vous êtes véritablement éprise ma chère.

-Mais… enfin cela fait peu de temps que nous voyageons… mon passé est encore décousu… je ne sais pas… bégaya-t-elle, se passant une main sur la nuque.

-Vous avez oublié beaucoup de chose, votre passé et cette Regina que vous aviez connue. Mais celle qui fait battre votre cœur c'est celle qui vous accompagne aujourd'hui, le temps reste superflu. Ne gâchez pas tout à essayer de courir après le passé.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…, soupira la blonde, attrapant la fiole. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

-Merci à vous. La dose est trop forte pour être consommée directement, mais le Dr Hoop-er devrait remédier à ce problème. Je ne vous en offre qu'une seule, alors ne la gaspillait pas.

-Très bien. Je pourrais espérer votre soutien contre l'Essence Noire ?

-Nous verrons le moment venu, Commandant. » Répondit-elle, mystérieusement.

.

Ariel avait pris le temps de régler les derniers détails avec Ursula, avant de prendre la navette qui devait la ramener à son QG. Accompagnée d'une Syrena et de deux gardes d'Ursula - afin de lui accorder une certaine protection -, elle devait désormais prendre le temps de parler aux membres de son groupe ainsi qu'aux hommes qui avaient été abusés par l'Ambroisie. Cela soulèverait forcément des questions et quelques mécontentements mais au final tout rentrerait dans l'ordre assez rapidement, du moins Emma l'espérait secrètement. Le groupe avait alors fait ses adieux à Ursula, Morgana ainsi qu'à Cleo qui les avait tout de même aidés dans leur petite mission.

August les attendait au quai d'amarrage de l'Odyssée, sur lequel il était adossé, accompagné de Marco.

« Vous avez une sacrée bête sous votre commandement ! Remarqua-t-il alors qu'Emma s'approchait d'eux suivit de Killian et Regina.

-Et cette fois c'est moi qui en suit le pilote, informa le brun à la boucle d'oreille, fière de lui. Pas touche à mon bébé ! Surtout vu comment tu te gares avec une navette.

-Je nous ai sauvés la vie ! Tu dois avouer que je me gare comme un chef mon p'tit Killy.

-M'appelle pas comme ça Gugus ! Grogna Killian, un doigt sur le sternum d'August. Bon aller je me rentre, j'ai besoin de repos avant qu'on décolle. Plus besoin de mes services Commandant Swan ?

-Non c'est bon, tu peux aller te reposer, sourit Emma, amusée par les deux hommes.

-Agent Mills, salua le brun avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

-Eh bien il parait que c'était un sacrée moment, intervint Marco, le sourire aux lèvres. J'aurais voulu en être.

-Papa t'es trop vieux pour ça maintenant.

-Mais non ! Et puis c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures confitures mon garçon !

-Vous avez raison de vous défendre Marco, vous êtes un bon pilote et un très bon mécanicien mais je me demandais si votre fils serait intéressé pour un petit périple à bord de l'Odyssée, glissa subtilement Emma, en se tournant vers August.

-Eh bien… j'ai un peu laissé tomber tout ça à vrai dire, avoua le jeune homme en se grattant la nuque.

-Vous pourriez au moins me demander mon avis, fulmina Regina, les bras croisés aux côtés d'Emma.

-Vous avez dit qu'il était le meilleur et il l'a démontré aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que cela fera plaisir à Marco, fit remarquer la blonde, croisant le regard rempli de joie du mécanicien. Donc sauf si l'agent Mills refuse catégoriquement votre venue, je serais ravie de vous accueillir à bord.

-C'est vous le Commandant, soupira la brune, roulant des yeux. Si Monsieur Booth décide d'arrêter ces vols pour son petit trafic, je veux bien faire un effort pour le reprendre à l'essai.

-Cela m'avez manqué de sentir l'adrénaline des courses poursuites, avoua le dénommé. Ok je vous suis au moins sur cette mission, accepta August serrant la main qu'Emma lui tendait pour sceller leur accord.

-Parfait, nous partirons demain dans la journée, profitez de ce lapse de temps pour faire vos affaires. Quant à nous agent Mills nous avons une Valkyrie à renvoyer à sa juste place d'âme.

-Après vous, Commandant.

-Je sens que cette mission va me plaire, s'enjoua August.

-Et encore tu ne sais pas tout, acheva Marco avec un clin d'œil en passant un bras paternel sur ses épaules. Tu voulais de l'action, tu vas en avoir fiston. »

.

Une fois la fiole en sa possession le Dr Hoop-er avait pris son matériel afin de préparer la mixture qu'Elsa devait avaler dans le but de redevenir elle-même. Sous l'œil attentif de Whale et Anna, Elsa ou plutôt Brunehilde observait, depuis son lit de fortune, l'étrange médecin criquet s'acheminer autour de divers appareils. Emma et Regina avaient demandé à rester en cas de problème, mais la pièce déjà petite se retrouvait être bien étroite avec autant de personne à l'intérieur.

« Et voila, la mixture est prête, signala le criquet, agitant ses mandibules. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à l'avaler.

-Hors de question que j'avale cette chose verte ! Cela sens horriblement mauvais… si vous voulez me faire vomir c'est l'occasion, grogna la guerrière.

-Il le faut pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, expliqua Anna d'une voix douce.

-Et si ça nous convient de rester ainsi ? Elsa n'est pas forcément enjouée à l'idée de boire cette chose…

-C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Quand ce sera terminé vous serez en paix et Elsa retrouvera sa vie, renchérit Emma.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Je disparaîtrais c'est ça ?

-Non tu seras toujours là pour protéger Elsa pour… me protéger…, hésita Anna.

-J'ai la chance de vivre une autre vie et vous me l'enlevez, s'énerva peu à peu la Valkyrie, des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Et puis… je… je commençais à réellement apprécier ta présence Anna… »

Cette dernière soupira et sembla attristée par la peine de Brunehilde. Emma pouvait comprendre ce revirement puisqu'à elle aussi on lui avait offert une seconde chance, et elle s'accrochait corps et âme pour l'honorer. Mais son amie se retrouvait avec une double personnalité, et même si elle avait un certain contrôle, cela ne ferait qu'empirer avec le temps, car ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

« Tu ne peux rester ainsi, tu es incontrôlable et tu ne seras jamais en paix. Ce n'est pas ta vie…, répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne sais plus de quoi est faite ma vie… je… je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas, murmura la Valkyrie ou peut-être Elsa, les mains de chaque côté de son crâne. Je ne veux pas disparaître à nouveau… je ne veux pas retourner dans le monde des morts…

-Tu n'y retourneras pas, rassura Anna, posant une main sur son avant bras afin de montrer son soutien et un certain réconfort. Tu seras toujours là pour la guider, tu seras son instinct et elle sera la main qui accomplira tes actes de gloire.

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser…

-La personnalité d'Elsa vous perturbe et tente de reprendre le dessus, ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Nous devons faire vite avant que vous ne perdiez pied à nouveau, s'empressa de dire le criquet. Prenez cette mixture et vous vous sentirez mieux. »

La blonde se résigna, les yeux plissés par la douleur, tandis qu'un froid hivernal empli soudainement la pièce.

« Regina vous feriez mieux de sortir, préconisa Emma qui voyait son souffle chaud sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai augmenté ma température, je ne me ferais plus surprendre par le froid aussi facilement. »

Anna prit le verre où se trouvait la mixture et le tendit à Elsa.

« Tout ira bien, je serais là. »

La blonde leva un regard incertain sur elle, semblant soudainement bien plus déboussolée qu'à son réveil, elle saisit avec douceur le visage de la rousse pour l'embrasser tendrement sans même se soucier des paires d'yeux qui les observaient. C'était comme si elle voulait se donner le courage nécessaire avant de se séparer d'une Anna cramoisie pour attraper le verre. Elle examina son contenu quelques secondes et prit une grande respiration avant de boire la mixture d'une traite. L'assemblée la scrutait consciencieusement, attendant un quelconque signe de la part d'Elsa quand d'un seul coup la blonde lâcha le verre qui alla se briser au sol. Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge, semblant s'étouffer, alors qu'un son à peine audible tentait de s'extraire de sa gorge.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? S'alarma Anna, se tournant vers le Dr Hoop-er pour avoir une réponse, pourtant le médecin resta silencieux ses globes observant la blonde avec intensité. Répondez !

-Shh, siffla l'insecte levant une patte vers Anna sans même la regarder. Tout va bien.

-J'espère vraiment que vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites. » Rajouta Emma, inquiète.

Elsa manqua d'air et prit une forte inspiration relevant la tête d'un mouvement vif, alors que ses yeux devinrent livides, d'un blanc translucide à faire peur. La respiration saccadée ainsi que les spasmes qui traversèrent le corps de la blonde firent lâcher un petit cri d'angoisse à Anna dont la main recouvrait déjà sa bouche pour l'étouffer. Elsa tomba sur son lit et s'agita nerveusement durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son buste se soulève, cambrant son dos pour retomber lourdement sur le lit, les yeux fermés et le corps inanimé.

« Elsa… » Appela Anna d'une petite voix comprimée par les sanglots retenus dans la gorge.

La blonde bougea légèrement, ses paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement, gênée par la lumière éclatante des halogènes de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil, d'un long coma, son regard redevenu d'un bleu glaciale. Ses perles claires tombèrent sur les émeraudes d'Emma puis se fichèrent dans les yeux larmoyant d'Anna.

« Anna ? Murmura la voix cassée et basse.

-C'est bien toi Elsa ? Tu es de nouveau toi-même ? » Demanda la jeune femme, intimidée.

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement. Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué et les deux amies d'enfance se retrouvèrent dans une tendre étreinte qui fit sourire les autres personnes dans la salle. Un rire nerveux les secouèrent, heureuses de se retrouver enfin.

« Bon et bien voilà qu'on avance, on va pouvoir s'occuper un peu de nous avant le départ pour Narok, argua l'agent Mills d'une voix impatiente.

-Merci à vous deux ! A tout ce que vous avez fait. » S'empressa de dire Anna, les larmes de joies aux yeux.

Emma pinça ses lèvres en un sourire timide. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou ressentir. Elle était contente, bien sûr, mais le regard qu'Elsa avait posé sur elle, ainsi que son retour la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle avait été amies par le passé, mais tout avait changé désormais et si Anna avait su en partie ce qu'il s'était passé à leur séparation, Elsa n'en avait aucune idée. Regina ainsi que les autres personnes étaient déjà partie, quand elle se détourna dans l'optique de laisser les deux amies d'enfance se retrouver. Mais une voix l'arrêta dans sa fuite.

« Emma, attends. »

Ursula lui avait dit de ne pas courir après le passé, mais que devait-elle faire quand il refaisait surface chaque jour que la vie lui offrait ? Elle observa à nouveau Elsa et se perdit quelques instants dans ce regard doux et scrutateur.

« Je pouvais vous entendre. Lorsque j'étais dans le coma et même si Brunehilde avait pris le dessus, je pouvais vous entendre, avoua Elsa d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu ne nous as pas abandonnées, que ce n'était pas un choix et qu'Ingrid fût la seule fautive dans ce qui nous est arrivé. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle a voulu nous protéger en nous séparant et en nous enlevant nos souvenirs.

-Tu… tu te souviens ?

-Oui, je me souviens de tout. »

Emma et Anna se regardèrent, ébaubies, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Anna n'a eut que des flashs, et moi cela revient peu à peu mais il m'a fallut du temps et généralement mes souvenirs reviennent dans mes rêves et ne sont même pas chronologique.

-Je ne sais pas Emma, mais c'est peut-être grâce à cette mixture…

-Si j'avais su j'aurai dû demander au criquet de nous en faire boire ! Ursula m'a dit qu'on avait la possibilité d'entendre sa voix intérieur, peut-être que c'est ce qui a ramené tes souvenirs…

-Tu ne pourrais pas en redemander à Ursula ? Interrogea Anna, l'air embêtée par la tournure des événements.

-Non, c'est la seule dose qu'elle pouvait me donner, elle a été claire.

-Cela va revenir mais tu sais Anna, tout comme nous je crois, quand tu es arrivée à Eden tu avais tout juste cinq ans, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas forcément de tout.

-Donc nous étions bien à Eden, toutes les trois…

-Oui, à vrai dire nous n'avons jamais su ce que c'était réellement car les adultes nous répétaient que nous étions dans une école pour surdoués, le plus étrange étant que la plupart des enfants qui étaient avec nous étaient orphelins ou délaissés par leur famille. »

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, elle savait que ce n'était pas une école pour surdoués mais un centre de recherche et de développement comme lui avait dit Regina. Seulement elle voulait en savoir plus avant d'en parler à ses amies.

« Comme nous l'étions, soupira tristement Emma.

-Oui et à notre arrivée nous passions tous devant le médecin, et nous devions y retourner souvent par la suite. Ingrid en faisait partie et je crois qu'elle… qu'elle s'est prise d'affection pour nous.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils nous faisaient lors des visites médicales à l'arrivée ?

-Pas vraiment, je me souviens qu'Anna avait eu une piqûre et qu'elle était tombée malade quelques semaines plus tard. En fait je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'était venue à l'esprit ce jour là, mais je t'ai emmené directement voir Ingrid, expliqua-t-elle en regardant de nouveau la rousse. Elle était nerveuse et nous a mis à l'écart pour t'ausculter. Je me souviens qu'elle répétait que tu devais être forte et combattre le virus sinon… sinon ils t'emmèneraient ailleurs.

-Ailleurs ? Mais où ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais voulu me répondre, me disant simplement que je devais veiller sur toi, et avec le recul je la soupçonne d'avoir falsifié certains de tes examens. Au fil des mois voire des années certains enfants disparaissaient et on nous disait qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi leurs examens semestriels. Ou qu'ils ne remplissaient pas les exigences de l'école. Alors avec ce que m'avait dit Ingrid, c'était toujours moi qui t'emmenais en visite pour être sûre que tu ne disparaisses pas toi aussi. Elle ne te faisait pas les mêmes tests et généralement elle te mettait à part.

-Alors je n'étais pas comme vous ?

-Probablement… nous avions tous des espèces de pouvoirs en rapport avec la gravité. Il y avait la lévitation, les onde de choc, la stase ou paralysie et la déchirure, ce qui équivalait à détruire quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Mais tu n'avais pas cela. Nous avions aussi des capacités bien spécifiques comme pour moi ce fût le froid, et pour toi Emma, il me semble que tu avais une résistance physique bien plus accrue. Le peu de fois où je t'ai combattu je n'arrivais jamais à te mettre à terre, tu te relevais toujours, c'était pénible d'ailleurs, soupira Elsa. Puis, je te voyais souffrir et pourtant tu avais très peu de blessures.

-Je me suis souvenue d'un combat contre une autre élève et en effet je suis plus résistante que la normale... Mais alors Anna n'avait aucune capacité si je comprends bien ?

-Et bien si, enfin une capacité plus dure à développer et plus psychique que physique.

-Psychique ? Je suis plus intelligente ? Plus résistante ? Je peux lire dans les pensées comme Xavier des Xmen ? S'extasia la rousse, impatiente, elle trépignait d'en savoir plus.

-Les deux premiers je dirais, nous ne sommes pas des mutants, sourit Elsa, amusée.

-On pourrait presque le croire, rétorqua Emma, haussant les épaules.

-En recollant mes souvenirs, je crois que nous étions modifiée génétiquement… comment ? Je ne sais pas.

-Donc j'avais des facultés mentales plus développées ? Reprit Anna, intéressée.

-Tu es vive d'esprit et peu influençable, les tests que te faisait Ingrid le démontraient. Par exemple je pense que l'Essence Noire n'aurait alors aucun pouvoir sur toi puisqu'elle utilise certaines émotions qui nous sont néfastes, tu ne te laisserais pas influencer.

-Comment tu peux en savoir autant sur l'Essence Noire ? Tu n'étais pas présente…, s'interloqua la Commandante.

-Anna m'a parlé de cette chose, ainsi que de Gaïa et de Regina… et comme je l'ai dit, je vous ai entendu lors de mon coma. Je t'aurais sûrement dit de ne pas leur faire confiance si j'avais pu mais je pense que tu as fait le bon choix en la suivant. »

Emma se sentait étrangement soulagée d'un poids, Elsa comprenait ses choix et de plus les éclairait sur leur passé. Elle avait envie de leur dire à quel point Regina était proche d'elles, mais elle ne voulait pas parlé du jardin. Pas en détail du moins. Peut-être que plus jeune elle s'était confiée à Elsa, ou peut-être pas. Gardant ses moments précieux bien cachés au fond de son jardin secret.

« Mais j'y pense, Regina aussi à des pouvoirs. »

Quelle fouine perspicace, pensa Emma en se tournant vers Anna.

« Regina était à Eden elle aussi, c'est en effet pour cela qu'elle a des pouvoirs et la capacité spéciale de résister au feu.

-Au feu ? Ah oui…je vois. Je suis sa Némésis dans ce cas, fit remarquer Elsa avec un petit rire discret. Je comprends pourquoi elle ne m'apprécie pas.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, hormis ses « proches », Regina a toujours du mal avec les autres, même quand elle était plus jeune. On croirait qu'elle n'aime personne, n'a pas de sentiments ou de cœur mais c'est un masque, développa Emma.

-Je pense qu'elle change à ton contact, poursuivit Anna, un petit sourire amusée étirant ses lèvres.

-Possible, souffla Emma, les joues chaudes. En tout cas nous savons que nous sommes quatre dans cette histoire.

-Oui, du moins… quatre encore vivant et connu… mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Regina, elle ne devait pas être au même quartier que nous, dit Elsa, l'air songeur.

-Elle ne l'était pas en effet, je crois qu'on était divisés en plusieurs groupes et elle faisait partie de l'élite ou appartenait à un autre groupe du genre.

-A oui quand même…, marmonna Anna.

-Comment l'as-tu connue ? Demanda Elsa, intriguée.

-Je…Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'ai connue avant de quitter Eden ?

-Tu viens de me l'affirmer avec cette question, sourit la blonde aux yeux bleus, et puis je doute qu'elle se soit confiée si facilement, en plus il me semble que tu as rêvé d'elle…

-Oui bon… en effet… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne me souviens pas mais un jours j'ai dû vouloir m'enfuir et je suis tombée sur une salle où elle se rendait souvent seule.

-Je crois me souvenir de ce jour.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Nous avions entendu parler d'une sorte de salle magique où l'on pouvait avoir tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était une simple rumeur qui passait depuis quelques mois. Alors un jour où on en parlait, tu t'es mise en tête de la trouver. Tu as attendu la pause du soir et tu as raté le diner si je me souviens bien…

 _« C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ! Ils t'ont cherché partout et tu risques d'être punie !_

 _-Désolée Elsa, mais t'inquiète je leur ai fait croire que j'étais coincée aux toilettes… j'ai trouvé un conduit d'aération, heureusement j'ai pu me faufiler avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils m'aient vu… bref j'ai une trop bonne nouvelle ! Je l'ai trouvé !_

 _-Dieu merci tu as retrouvé ton cerveau !_

 _-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Bon ça c'est pas pour tout de suite encore, soupira Elsa, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres_

 _-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! J'ai trouvé la salle magique !_

 _-Et y avait des licornes dans la salle ?_

 _-Raaa mais Elsaaa !_

 _-Oui bon, bon je t'écoute, ricana-t-elle._

 _-Elle existe vraiment et c'est extraordinaire !_

 _-Mouais bon admettons que je te crois, il y a quoi dans cette salle alors ? On peut vraiment avoir tout ce qu'on veut ? Tu sais comment y retourner ?_

 _-Et bien… »_

 _Elsa l'observa, attendant patiemment que sa colloque de chambre parle de cette fameuse salle magique. Mais Emma était soudainement gênée, hésitante. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda ailleurs._

 _« Bon alors tu la craches ton infos !_

 _-En fait je suis tombée sur une réserve de nourriture, je ne saurais même plus m'y rendre. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on appelle ça la salle magique. Y avait du chocolat pour une armée ! »_

 _La blonde aux yeux bleus croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil intrigué._

 _« Attends tu me fais quoi là ? Tu déboules toute excitée à l'idée de me parler de la salle magique et au final tu me parles d'une réserve de nourriture ?_

 _-Je me suis emportée…_

 _-Non non non. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Emma ? On est amie, on se dit tout !_

 _-Raae je ne suis qu'une idiote, marmonna Emma. Tu promets de ne pas en parler, ni a Ingrid, ni même à Anna ?_

 _-D'accord, je te le promets._

 _-Dans cette salle il y avait un arbre, un pommier et je pouvais sentir le vent, la chaleur du soleil, l'odeur de l'herbe, c'était magnifique._

 _-Emmène-moi ! »_

 _Elsa avait du mal à croire tout ça, mais elle était bien plus curieuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Seulement Emma semblait confuse._

 _« Je… je ne peux pas…_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que je ne saurais pas y retourner… »_

Emma observa son amie, pinçant ses lèvres de honte.

« Tu m'as menti ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'y suis retournée, plusieurs fois même, mais j'avais promis de ne pas parler de cet endroit et encore moins de Regina. Je suis désolée.

-Je comprends, Regina ne venait pas du même « monde » que nous, après tout. Mais tu sais tu disparaissais souvent, toujours dans les mêmes créneaux horaires, si personne ne faisait attention à cela, moi je n'étais pas dupe. Je t'ai suivie un jour et quand je t'ai vu prendre le conduit, j'ai compris...

-Mais tu as gardé ça pour toi ?

-Oui, j'ai hésité plusieurs fois à te suivre, j'étais vraiment curieuse mais toi, Anna, tu étais souvent auprès de moi et je ne voulais surtout pas t'embarquer là-dedans. Alors j'ai fini par te couvrir auprès des adultes, avoua-t-elle à Emma.

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez rien me dire ? Se renfrogna Anna.

-Tu avais même pas dix ans et la langue bien pendue, une vraie pipelette. Je me souviens que t'arrêtais pas de chanter que tu voulais un bonhomme de neige alors je t'en ai fait un avec de la glace et une carotte de la cuisine. Tu l'avais même appelé Olaf je crois, ricana Elsa suivit de près par le rire d'Emma.

-Hey arrêtez de vous moquer c'est pas drôle !

- _Carotte cha ?_ »

L'intervention inopinée de Miko les calmèrent. Toutes se tournèrent vers le petit être poilu qui les regardait d'un air réjouis.

« Oh mais tu dois être le fameux Miko. » Sourit Elsa en quittant tant bien que mal son lit, aidée par Anna.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le Kawa et lui tendit une main qu'il renifla, plissant ses yeux.

« _Elsa cha ?_ Ronronna-t-il tout content, avec les différentes couleurs de son pelage il donnait l'impression de sourire.

-Oui c'est bien moi. »

La boule de poil prit la main et la retourna dans tous les sens sous les yeux amusés des trois amies.

« _Carotte cha ?_

-Je crois qu'il s'attend à ce que tu lui donnes une carotte à lui aussi. Décidément Anna tu as beaucoup de point communs avec les Kawa, pouffa Emma voyant la bouille encore plus renfrognée de la rousse.

-C'est toi le ventre sur patte qui fait des réserves je te rappelle, se défendit la jeune femme stoppant le fou rire de son interlocutrice.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-Il est mignon, murmura Elsa alors que Miko s'était laissé allé à quelques caresses, les doigts fins appréciant le pelage doux et soyeux du Kawa.

-Il venait souvent te surveiller, il restait à t'observer et hum… bon il est souvent là où on ne l'attend pas, marmonna Anna les joues rouges de honte.

-Oh tu parles du petit moment que tu as passé avec Brunehilde, rappela Emma, l'air espiègle.

-Oui… bon… on ne va pas reparler de ça hein… tu n'as pas des trucs d'officier à faire, genre de la paperasse à remplir, insista la rousse, lui jetant un regard noir.

-J'ai compris, je vous laisse, sourit Emma montrant une dentition éclatante. Viens Miko on va te chercher un truc à grignoter. »

Emma quitta la pièce tenant Miko par la patte tandis qu'il faisait des petits signes d'adieux au deux autres.

« Hum… bon, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit… » Rougit Anna au point que sa couleur de cheveux allait de paire avec son teint, elle se massa la nuque, encore gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les yeux rivés au sol, elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille alors que le corps frais d'Elsa se colla au sien. Anna légèrement plus grande qu'elle au final, se transforma en une bouillote ambulante. Paradoxalement le souffle plus chaud de la blonde caressa son cou alors qu'Elsa avait enfoui son visage dans la chevelure flamboyante.

« Tu sais Anna, pas la peine de faire la timide, je me souviens de tout je te rappelle, même de ce moment. »

La rousse déglutit, et souffla bruyamment. Elle se sentait bien plus idiote face à la vraie Elsa. Ses bras allèrent machinalement entourer le corps de son amie d'enfance, appréciant ce moment intime et privilégié.

« Tu m'as manqué Elsa.

-Toi aussi poil de carotte.

-Hey ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai plus cinq ans ! S'offusqua-t-elle, entendant le rire de la blonde.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'être simplement toi. »

Anna resserra son étreinte, elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Elles avaient retrouvé Emma et une partie de leur passé commun.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour les trois amies d'enfance.

Mais une vie qui s'annonçait parsemée d'embûches.

.

Loin de tout, loin du monde dans un endroit aussi sombre que l'océan abyssal quelques lumières étaient encore visibles dans le lointain. Des pas lents résonnèrent sur le sol en marbre noir. Face aux baies vitrées montrant l'immensité de cet univers formé par les ténèbres, l'hôte porta une rose noire à son visage humant lentement son parfum pour apprécier les muscs de cette fleur rare. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent auprès d'un bassin où l'eau avait la couleur de la nuit. Durant quelques instants, son regard se perdit dans cette eau étrange pour dévier sur cette rose pleine d'épines. Une lueur, rougeoyante, lumineuse essayait vainement de s'étirer sur l'un des pétales.

« _Ton cœur est devenue aussi noir que cette rose_ , souffla la voix d'un homme, dans un écho au fond de son crâne.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne me parles plus vieux sorcier, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ?

- _Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'écoutes plus. Mais je suis là et tu sais aussi bien que moi quelle est la raison de ma présence._

-Tu penses pourvoir me raisonner ? Tu n'as pas réussi à te débarrasser de ce fléau alors pourquoi crois-tu que j'y arriverais ?

- _Ton cœur est comme cette rose, sombre, mais parsemé de lueurs d'espoirs. Une part de toi essaye de te raisonner, de te ramener, l'autre se laisse engloutir par le mal, mais la lumière trouve toujours un chemin._

-Cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu ma lumière et personne ne pourra la remplacer.

- _Peut-être que la lumière de ce monde le pourrait._

-Tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien, j'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai que le pouvoir désormais.

- _Tu m'en veux toujours, mais tu lui en veux encore plus._

-Oui je t'en veux d'avoir été faible au point de te laisser corrompre, d'avoir contribué à détruire ma vie comme je lui en veux d'avoir pris une décision impulsive sans aucun retour possible. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

La voix sage de l'homme se volatilisa en un souffle frais. C'était trop tard pour sauver son cœur et son âme, la lumière ne changerait rien à ce que l'Essence Noire avait fait. Dans un geste furtif la rose fût jetée dans l'eau et se laissa engloutir.

« Montre-moi celle dont le cœur s'est brisé. »

L'eau se mua, tourbillonna et la surface se transforma en un miroir. Et ce ne fût pas le reflet de l'hôte mais celui de Ruby qui apparut. L'hôte la voyait dans sa cabine discutant avec une autre jeune femme.

« Je savais bien qu'il faudrait du temps pour que ton cœur guérisse. Assez pour que je vous retrouve. Maintenant dit moi ce que je veux savoir. »

Du plat de la main et d'un geste circulaire le silence se brisa quand les voix des jeunes femmes retentirent dans la salle.

« …j'ai fait ce que je croyais juste !

-Juste ? Mais Lacey tu es désormais sous les ordres d'Emma. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre la décision impulsive de dévoiler nos plans à ce Gold.

-Je lui fais confiance ! Je suis sous les ordres du Commandant, certes, mais de base je ne suis pas militaires et mes supérieurs restent Regina ou Gold.

-Alors tu vas me dire que c'est Regina qui t'a dit de tout lui dévoiler ?

-Non, même avant ça, elle n'a pas parlé du marteau de Thor, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi. Regina et Gold ont une relation très complexe au final et je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre eux. Écoute je sais que le Commandant se méfie de lui mais il devait être mis au courant de nos trouvailles, de notre avancement. Tout ça c'est en partie grâce à lui.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de lui ? Demanda Ruby avant de se mettre à rire.

-Mais… arrête de rire idiote !

-Tu ne réponds pas et tu es toute rouge.

-Il me considère comme sa protégée…

-Hum… je vois. Mais tu l'aimes un peu ?

-Il pourrait être mon père ! Et j'ai des tatouages alors qu'il a l'allure d'un noble.

-Et alors ?

-Et si on parlait de toi hum ? Je t'ai vu reluquer Regina.

-Déjà prise.

-Ah oui comme si on n'était pas au courant… Mulan ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'on se ressemble trop… côté combatif…

-Et August ? Je le connais peu mais c'est un mec bien hormis qu'il a tendance à mentir…

-Et qu'il est gay.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il mate pas mal Graham.

-Oh… il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un ?

-Laisse tomber je n'ai pas envie de qui que ce soit… et puis je pense à la mission qui se prépare.

-Aller sur Narok et dans la forge de Völund ne va pas être de tout repos. »

Leur voix se turent et la vision disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à l'eau sombre.

« Alors comme ça tu as quand même trouvé le marteau de Thor. Mais que comptes-tu en faire ? Murmura l'hôte.

-Elle est bien plus maline que vous ne le pensiez, souffla une voix hautaine dans son dos.

-Vous la défendez ? Demanda l'hôte, faisant face à son invitée.

-Je fais une simple remarque, vous oubliez qu'elle n'est pas seule dans cette quête.

-Je sais bien et votre fille m'exaspère, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, murmura l'hôte passant une main distraite sur sa tempe et dans ses cheveux.

-Elle a ce don en effet mais elle a aussi beaucoup de qualité. C'est étrange de vous entendre parlez d'elle ainsi...

-Ma chère Cora, vous la complimentez alors qu'elle vous a laissé croupir dans une prison de haute sécurité pendant prés de dix ans. J'aurais toujours du mal à vous comprendre, vous et vos… sentiments.

-Vous en avez aussi, sinon pourquoi vous intéressez vous autant à Emma Swan.

-La curiosité est l'un des facteurs. Puisque vous me faites l'honneur de votre présence avez-vous une idée de la raison de leur visite sur Narok ? Un marteau, une forge, tous les deux vieux de plusieurs millénaires, venant des Asgardiens cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Je pensais que vous saviez tout ? »

L'hôte se déplaça en un éclair, entourant le cou de Cora d'une main. Pourtant cette dernière garda la tête haute et ne montra guère sa peur face à l'individu qui la menaçait du regard, au contraire un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous respecte mais l'Essence Noire ne sera pas si clémente alors ne jouez pas avec moi.

-J'ai étudié les anciens textes lorsque j'étais plus jeune et je me souviens de la légende d'Excalibur. Cette épée de lumière offert par Odin aux hommes afin de pourfendre le mal. Le marteau d'un dieu dans la forge des anciens pourrait très bien recréer une telle arme contre vous.

-Je possède Excalibur.

-Vous possédez son opposé. Le premier hôte l'a détourné de sa destinée première même si elle a réussi à le détruire. Puisque vous avez pris sa place…

-Ce ne fût pas aussi simple ma chère, siffla l'hôte en la relâchant. Soit, qu'elle forge son cure dent, celle que je détiens sera toujours plus puissante.

-Vous ne comptez pas les stopper ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera plus tard. J'ai d'autres choses plus importante à faire. »

Au même moment des pas lourds résonnèrent, remontant l'escalier en marbre vers la salle principale du vaisseau.

« Vous désiriez me voir, votre Altesse ? Demanda le soldat agenouillé, tête baissée devant l'hôte.

-J'ai une mission pour toi mon cher Gévaudan. » D'une main l'hôte l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux. Le loup se perdit dans ce regard qui le fit frissonner. « Il est temps que tu utilises les pouvoirs que je t'ai octroyé, que le loup Fenrir*, enfant de Loki se déchaîne afin de provoquer la chute des dragons. » Impatient, Gévaudan frémissait, ses yeux devinrent d'un jaune ocre. Deux perles effrayantes dans l'obscurité. « Il est temps que la Reine et son peuple sombrent dans les ténèbres. » La voix rauque souffla ces mots dans l'oreille du loup en armure noire, les poils s'hérissant comme un loup prêt à attaquer. « Prends la tête de ce monde que je t'offre et ne me déçois pas. »

L'homme acquiesça et se releva. Il salua l'hôte d'un signe de tête respectueux, ainsi que Cora et disparut dans les profondeurs de la station.

« Puisque vous semblez occupé avec la construction de Mist et de votre armée, j'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à me rendre dans les forges de Narok.

-Pour que vous en profitiez pour me trahir auprès de votre fille ?

-Elle ne sera pas ravie de mon retour, mais je peux peut-être me rendre plus utile qu'ici.

-Hum… pourquoi pas, vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur leur projet. Mais je vous aurez à l'œil très chère.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Ce sera le moment de lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, fit remarquer l'hôte d'une voix narquoise.

-Vous oubliez que je n'en ai pas.

-Je me demande ce qui vous a rendu ainsi.

-Le pouvoir, votre altesse. »

Cora remit sa capuche sur sa tête, esquissa un sourire en coin et se détourna dans un mouvement de cape pour disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Nous sommes plus proches que je ne le pensais. » Murmura l'hôte, un sourire carnassier s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

*Pour Ursula je trouvais Azura plus jolie (je ne sais même plus d'où cela me vient) parce que Octopus, Pieuvre ou Poulpe n'étaient pas des plus flatteur...

*Fenrir : ou Fenris est un loup gigantesque, fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda. Loki avait aussi deux autres enfants : Jörmungand, le serpent de Midgard, et la fameuse Hel. Considéré trop puissant et dangereux par les dieux, Fenrir est enchaîné par ruse et se libérera pour la bataille prophétique Ragnarök (La planète Narok que j'ai inventé est un diminutif de cette fameuse bataille) durant laquelle il avalera Odin puis sera abattu violemment par Vidar, un des fils du dieu. Pour la petite histoire, pour le reste se sera plus tard ^^

* * *

 **Voila voila, apparition de l'hôte et de cette chère Cora. Certaine en avait parlé de cette possibilité, alors là je vous imagine en train de crier "Je le savais !" et vos collègues de bureau qui vous regardent intrigués :p**

 **A dans une semaine pour la suite, en espérant être dans les temps.**

 **J'attends vos avis :)**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Oyé Oyé !**

 **Me revoilà avec un peu de retard mais un chapitre plus long (ça va je me rattrape ^^)**

 **Que dire et bien qu'il y a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre. A la base je l'avoue j'avais pas mal résumé les actions pour garder le POV Emma mais ont m'a conseillé de détailler... et c'est franchement mieux à mon avis... Donc vous verrez par vous même et vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ;)**

 **C'est une mise en bouche... on attaque les choses sérieuses comme je vous l'avais dit... enfin je crois, je sais plus ^^ Cora est de retour mais pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Encore merci de prendre le temps de me mettre un petit mot, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews et j'en redemande eheh (jamais satisfaite celle-là :p) Plus sérieusement, merci à vous toutes et tous.**

Pinguouine : **Ravie de savoir que je suis dans tes favoris et un grand merci à toi ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de partager cette histoire même si... parfois, je m'arrache les cheveux :p**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Une crise cardiaque ! Oh mon dieu non ! Ravie que tu ais aimé tout de même ^^**

 **Encore merci à** Elea Angel **qui prend le temps de me corriger bien que ce ne soit pas facile pour elle alors qu'elle continue ses fictions, d'ailleurs si cela vous intéresse une jolie fiction SQ et une enquête troublante et très bien menée du côté du Rizzles, n'hésitez pas à les lire :)**

 **Et grande nouvelle ! C'est repartie pour la suite de Pour Vous C'est Majesté de StitChE, pour celles et ceux qui suivent déjà cette magnifique histoire ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne suivent pas je vous conseille d'aller la lire hop hop hop ^^**

 **Bon et bien sur ce je n'ai plus grand chose à dire alors bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17_**

.

Le voyage vers la Nébuleuse du Faucon où se trouvait le Système d'Altair auquel appartenait la planète Narok, avait été bénéfique, rapprochant l'équipage et les plus hauts gradés. Même s'il pouvait exister des divergences d'opinions, Emma voyait bien qu'il y avait une bonne entente, qu'elle apparentait son équipage à une grande famille et que celui-ci s'épanouissait. Aucun membre ne rechignait à faire son travail et pourtant certains auraient pu trouver le temps long ayant quitté femmes ou maris, et enfants. Parce que quelques semaines dans la galaxie ce n'étaient pas l'équivalent sur Terre ou même sur Cronos - qui devait toujours se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux. Heureusement les nouvelles technologies leurs permettaient de donner et prendre des nouvelles régulièrement. Il n'était donc pas rare pour Emma de voir certains membres de son équipage discuter avec leurs tablettes holographiques dans le réfectoire pendant leurs heures de repos, ou encore venir vers elle pour s'extasier devant le nouveau née de la famille. Dans toute l'histoire militaire cela avait toujours été ainsi. Se sacrifiant pour son pays, pour des valeurs communes et sa famille contre ceux qui voulaient détruire les fondements de l'humanité ou pour suivre aveuglément un chef à la conquête de territoires, un dévouement qu'il soit volontaire… ou non de prime abord. Mais dans tous ces bons sentiments, bonne actions humanistes ou conquêtes sanglantes, il y avait toujours eu des traîtres.

Emma ne voyait pas Lacey comme une traîtresse, loin de là mais lui avait fait des remarques sur son manque de discernement.

 _« Je vous pensais assez intelligente pour comprendre que si je n'avais pas parlé du marteau à Gold c'est que j'avais mes raisons ! Fustigea Emma, agacée._

 _-Je m'en doute Commandant mais comme je l'ai dit au Lieutenant Lucas, pour moi Monsieur Gold devait désormais savoir que…_

 _-Il devait savoir certes mais en temps et en heure. Si je n'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que j'attendais d'en savoir plus et je vous l'avais déjà dit lorsque vous m'avez posé la question._

 _-Oui mais c'est le cas Commandant, se défendit la brunette. Nous en savons plus !_

 _-Nous ne savons pas si cela va fonctionner et si nous pourrons créer une arme contre l'Essence Noire, rien ne nous dit que cette mission sera un succès._

 _-De toute façon l'agent Mills envoie constamment des rapports pour le suivi de la mission, rétorqua l'agent French lançant un regard vers la dénommée qui observait la scène sans intervenir._

 _-Sur notre position, notre état et notre route ou nos escales comme elle l'a fait pour Mercenary. Gold m'a dit qu'il comprenait mon silence et je me doute bien qu'à un moment donné il aurait exigé des explications, mais ce qui me gêne dans tout ça c'est que vous lui avez parlé sans même m'en avoir fait part avant ! Nous sommes une équipes avant tout et je veux être certaine de pouvoir avoir confiance en vous._

 _-Je… je comprends Commandant, du moins pour ce qui est de la confiance que vous nous accordez… je vous ferais pars de mes suggestions dorénavant, se résigna la brunette._

 _-Bien. »_

Lacey avait compris et Emma ne lui en voulait pas pour cette écart, le monde militaire, le règlement hiérarchique, ne pouvait convenir à tout le monde. Lacey était le genre de femme rebelle, libre, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais avait aussi le sens du respect. Au final, le plus curieux dans cette histoire ce fût que Gold lui faisait entièrement confiance, mais même avec ses propos et ses encouragements il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Que cherchait-il hormis peut-être l'énorme satisfaction de sauver la Terre ? Il avait forcément une autre motivation dans cet énorme projet.

Parfois elle se demandait si le personnel de Gaïa pourrait lui être vraiment fidèle, puisqu'à la base elle était de la Coalition et qu'ils travaillaient tous pour Gold. Mais même Ruby avait été adoptée par tout ce petit monde et cela ne pouvait être qu'un réconfort pour l'ancienne louve noire qui avait quitté une « famille » pour en retrouver une autre. En soit tout le monde savait que sans Gold et ses actionnaires ils ne pourraient continuer leur mission, mais sans le Commandant Swan et le Capitaine Mills ainsi que leurs agents et lieutenants, ils n'en seraient pas là non plus.

L'équipage formait un tout indissociable.

Pour ce qui était de leur quête, jusque là cela n'avait été que des suppositions, une enquête plus poussé et des sorties plus ou moins périlleuses mais Emma pressentait que si le marteau servait bien à confectionner une arme alors la suite s'accélèreraient.

Oui, Narok serait un tournant dans cette mission d'envergure intergalactique et dans leur avenir.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Glissa une voix, un souffle chaud dans son oreille qui la fit frémir de plaisir.

Son bras resserra son étreinte et sa main continua ses caresses, les ongles courts parcourant le corps nu blotti contre elle.

Une main sur le ventre athlétique de la blonde, Regina l'observait méticuleusement cherchant à comprendre sûrement ce qui remplissait son esprit.

« Oh un peu à tout… notre voyage, l'ambiance à bord, Gold…

-Tu ne lui feras jamais confiance hum ?

-Je sais que je le devrais après ce que nous avons vu sur Mars, soupira-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers le plafond de la cabine de Regina. Mais je n'y arrive pas… quelque chose me dérange…

-Tu as raison. »

Emma ravala un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers son second.

« J'ai raison ?

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais pu lui faire totalement confiance, admit la brune. Alors tu as raison de rester méfiante.

-Pourquoi continues-tu de travailler pour lui ?

-Parce que dans un sens j'avais autant besoin de lui que lui de moi. Il m'a appris bien plus de chose que ne l'a fait ma mère, pour laquelle je nourrissais une certaine rancune. Pour finir il m'a mise en avant dans un monde où je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Puis il faut le dire il a beaucoup d'influence et de moyens.

-Mais pourtant tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-J'ai des fois l'impression que l'Essence Noire le fascine plus qu'elle ne devrait.

-Nous avons besoin de l'épée et d'alliés, ensuite nous n'aurons plus besoin de son soutien financier et matériel. Je pense qu'avec ce que nous savons et l'appui des Loups Noirs nous pourrons avoir l'aide de la Coalition.

-Hum… possible mais je redoute ce moment… je serais peut-être obligé de quitter l'Odyssée…

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi, avoua la blonde, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues au regard scrutateur qu'elle reçut. La Coalition sera forcément plus clémente après ce que nous avons fait. Après tout aucun de vous n'est vraiment recherché. Peut-être que Gold l'est, mais c'est un courant d'air…

-C'est vrai, souffla la brune calant de nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de son Commandant. Mais justement ils n'attendent qu'une étincelle pour nous enflammer. Nous verrons... je reste un élément important de Gaïa et donc un exemple pour l'organisation. De plus je n'ai pas de casier vierge comme tu peux avoir…

\- Détrompe-toi, même à l'école militaire j'ai fait quelques conneries, comme voler une navette avec Neal alors qu'on était bien éméché, pouffa-t-elle, nostalgique.

-Eh bien, une vraie rebelle, se moqua la brune. Mais je pense que j'ai fait plus de bêtises que toi.

-Tout dépend le genre de bêtises, fit remarquer la blonde haussant frénétiquement les sourcils, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Le genre qui fait mal.

-Oh je ne te savais pas adepte du sadomasochisme.

-Raa Emma ! Grogna Regina roulant des yeux, en frappant son ventre alors que la blonde riait à gorge déployée.

-Toujours est-il, qu'ils m'écouteront. »

La brune l'observa à nouveau et Emma vit le sourire teinté d'incertitude qui barrait son visage. Elle se voulait rassurante mais au final ne savait rien de ce qu'il adviendrait de leur avenir.

Si avenir il y avait.

« Qui a-t-il d'autre ? Demanda Regina de façon abrupte faisant sursauter la Commandante qui s'était perdue dans ses réflexions.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien… je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment nier qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son second et qu'elle pensait souvent à tout ce qui les liait. Mais elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'Ursula lui avait dit. Tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre à quoi bon… elle pourrait faire fuir Regina et elle se complaisait trop dans leurs moments intimes et privés pour prendre le risque de les perdre.

Elle dégagea son bras doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tirant sur le drap pour se couvrir un minimum. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit celles de la brune se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

« Emma…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… j'ai cette petite voix qui me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose là-bas.

-Une autre attaque de l'hôte ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et si l'hôte avait un temps d'avance ?

-Possible mais nous devons avancer pour en savoir plus.

-Je n'arrive pas à le cerner…

-La cerner, nous sommes sûres, grâce à Ursula, que c'est une femme et qu'elle s'intéresse à toi. Je pourrais en être jalouse, taquina la brune avec un sourire.

-Qui sait ce qui ce cache sous cette capuche c'est peut-être une femme magnifique, pensa Emma à haute voix l'air rêveuse, croisant le regard perçant de Regina avant d'éclater de rire. Mais tu restes celle qui comble mes nuits. » Souffla-t-elle, capturant langoureusement les lèvres de la brune.

.

Le sommeil l'avait emportée dans une nuit sans rêve. Pourtant lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux elle se sentit perdue entre rêve et réalité où le temps semblait être en suspens. Assise dans le lit, elle vit les quelques particules en apesanteur formant les traits de lumière venant des étoiles environnantes que filtraient les stores. Elle se tourna vers le corps qui aurait dû être endormi à ses côtés et pourtant les draps étaient vides.

 _« Regina ? »_

Elle n'était plus surprise par l'écho de sa voix entre ses différents rêves, ses brides de souvenirs et l'envoûtement que le chant d'Ursula avait eu sur elle. Intriguée, elle se leva en débardeur et short pour tenter de retrouver la trace de son second, mais un silence troublant accompagnait ses pas feutrés. Le réfectoire, pire le pont était désert. A une heure aussi tardive ce n'était pas surprenant malgré les rondes, mais même les bruits ambiants et habituels étaient inexistants. Dans la lumière rouge de la nuit, elle avança de quelques pas vers la coursive qui menait à la salle de repos, lorsqu'une ombre passa rapidement devant elle. Un rire d'enfant brisa le silence s'éloignant vers la salle d'observation. Une simple salle avec une grande baie vitrée et des sièges. Un lieu apprécié pour son calme, notamment par Lacey qui y restait des heures pour lire.

Elle suivit l'ombre et entra, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Entre les sièges, dos à elle et face à la baie, se tenait le jeune garçon qu'elle avait mainte fois entendu et vu. Néanmoins il semblait légèrement plus grand.

D'un air serein, il contemplait la voie lactée qui s'offrait à eux.

 _« Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes naviguer dans l'espace. »_ Elle se figea lorsque le garçon se tourna de trois quart pour lui sourire tendrement. _« C'est un endroit à la fois magnifique, énigmatique et effrayant._

-Cela effraie parce que c'est immense et encore méconnu malgré tout ce que nous savons désormais. Tu as changé gamin…

 _-J'ai grandi, comme ton âme. N'oublies pas que je suis une part de toi._

-Justement, je ne comprends pas. Qui es-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi me pousser vers elle, vers Regina ? C'est à cause de notre passé commun ? »

L'enfant dodelina de la tête négativement tout en lui faisant un sourire mystérieux, pour finir par se retrouver totalement face à elle.

 _« Tu as su faire un choix mais tu aurais pu prendre une tout autre voie. Sache que nous avons beau avoir une ligne directrice, un destin, nos choix nous font prendre des voies détournées, nous font évoluer en bien… ou en mal. C'est ton cœur et ton instinct qui t'ont poussé vers elle. Je n'ai été qu'une lumière dans l'obscurité, qu'un déclic peut-être._

-Je ne sais si c'était réellement un choix…

 _-Même si tu penses le contraire s'en était un, et tu devras en faire d'autre qui la concerneront plus ou moins directement. Des choix qui concerneront l'avenir de tous._

-Si tu es le guide de mon destin alors tu sais ce qu'il va se passé ?

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera car je ne connais pas la finalité ni les détails intermédiaires, je ne suis qu'un guide pour t'accompagner dans ta quête._

-Mais pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment que quelque chose va arriver sur Narok ?

 _-Ton instinct primaire te parle._

-Comment savoir si mon destin n'a pas déjà été transformé avec… avec ma mort ?

 _-Si tu me vois Emma c'est que ton destin n'a pas été totalement bouleversé_.

-Pourquoi je te vois ? Pourquoi toi ? Un enfant, un garçon de surcroit...

 _-Je vais te révéler une chose que peu de gens croient et ont eu la possibilité de vivre. Le destin est une notion que nous ne pouvons voir, ni toucher, ni même comprendre. Il régit notre vie sans que nous ne le sachions, nous ramenant d'une quelconque façon, même dans le temps vers nos âmes sœurs. Les rencontres ne sont pas le fruit du hasard car chacune d'elles font grandir notre âme. Selon les cultures il a été représenté de différente forme et on ne sait d'où cela est venu car seul ceux qui ont connu la mort ou l'entre deux peuvent l'apercevoir._

-C'est parce que j'ai été morte un temps que tu es visible ?

 _-Oui. Le destin est, pour certains, un filament rouge qui relit deux être, deux âmes sœurs entre elles par le petit doigt ou bien la cheville. Il est également vu comme un fil de soie que les trois femmes du destin tissent, lisent et coupent à l'heure de la mort. Mais dans certaines croyances il est aussi représenté par le premier enfant que deux être auront sans même le savoir. »_

Emma écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Alors ce jeune garçon était la représentation du fils qu'elle pourrait avoir ? Mais avec qui ? Ce ne pouvait pas être avec…

« Non c'est impossible, je… je devais mourir… et...

 _-Ce n'était pas ton destin, ce n'était pas ton heure c'est pour cela que ton âme a erré dans les limbes, dans l'attente de quitter le royaume des morts._

-Et quand bien même. Comment pourrais-je avoir un enfant dans un monde aussi incertain que le notre ?!

 _-Oh ça tu le sauras le moment venu mais pour l'heure tu dois te réveiller. »_

Emma sursauta dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux sur le visage caché par quelques mèches ébène de son second, toujours blotti contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré le fait que les mots du garçon l'avaient déstabilisée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pourtant elle savait que c'était bien plus que cela. Elle sentit le corps contre elle bouger quand un regard embrumé par le sommeil s'ancra à ses émeraudes admiratives.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? Demanda une voix enrouée qui ne manqua pas de la séduire un peu plus alors qu'elle dégageait, de son index, une mèche de cheveux sombre.

-Non, tu peux te rendormir, il nous reste quelques heures de répit.

-Un cauchemar ?

-Non mais encore plus de question.

-Oh ce n'était pas qu'un rêve alors, souffla la brune, semblant intriguée, intéressée et surtout bien plus réveillée. Tu peux m'en parler si tu le souhaites. »

Dans un sens, elle le souhaitait mais que dire ou ne pas dire ?

« Tu te souviens de la voix que j'ai entendue sur Skadi ?

-Oui celle qui a faillit te couper en deux, comment ne pas l'oublier, répondit la brune avec dérision.

-Eh bien ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais car à mon premier réveil la même voix m'avait parlé. C'était un jeune garçon… et je ne l'ai su qu'après quand je l'ai vu dans un rêve mêlé à un souvenir de toi.

-Un souvenir de moi ?

-Oui lorsque nous nous sommes croisé à la Centrale après ma remise de médaille, concernant la mission Sahary.

-Hum d'où ta surprenante question sur la possibilité que l'on se soit croisé.

-Dont tu as superbement déformé la réponse, rétorqua Emma avec un sourire amusé, ne lui en voulant plus pour l'avoir déviée de la vérité. Bien sûr dans mon rêve je t'avais reconnue et suivit du regard même après ton passage mais ensuite je me suis retrouvée sur Skadi face à l'enfant et il m'a dit être mon destin, mon guide.

-Et tu viens de rêver de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Regina se redressa légèrement, se reposant sur un coude et une main dans son cou.

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Il est brun, aux yeux marrons… il… » En voyant le rictus de son second elle eut une étrange impression de déjà vu, ce garçon avait eu la même mimique. Mais elle se persuadait que cela n'avait rien à voir. « Il était plus grand dans mon rêve et avait toujours l'air d'un enquiquineur de première, ironisa la blonde avec un petit rire discret voyant le sourire de connivence de son second. Il m'a dit que j'aurai des choix à faire, comme celui que j'ai fait de te suivre.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit de me suivre ?

-En quelques sortes mais j'ai fait ce choix seule et je ne le regrette pas.

-Je l'espère. » Souffla la brune d'une voix basse qui aurait pu être dangereusement menaçante dans d'autre circonstance.

Mais Emma se disait qu'elle était surtout dangereusement séduisante. Elle effleura sa joue du revers de la main dans un excès de tendresse et l'embrassa sans aucune forme de cérémonie, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre pour venir appuyer sur sa nuque dans l'idée d'approfondir ce baiser déjà langoureux et annonciateur d'un feu ardant. Sans plus attendre leurs langues se caressèrent dans un ballet qui lui tordait agréablement le ventre. Une danse qui les fit gémir de concerts tandis que des dents se mirent à mordre sensuellement sa lèvre inferieure.

Le regard ambré finit par la faire tomber dans le gouffre d'où elle ne voulait plus sortir.

Elle bascula sur Regina la bloquant sur le lit, arrachant d'un geste vif le drap qui les séparait pour sentir ses courbes alléchantes contre les siennes.

A bout de souffle elle s'écarta de ces lèvres pourtant si attirante et entrepris de suivre une ligne imaginaire de sa langue. Mordant, léchant, embrassant le cou qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se releva regardant avec amour cette brune ravageuse qui l'observait un sourcil en extension. Un sourire mutin naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante dont l'une d'elles, vint se coincer entre ses dents. Magnifique, sublime, elle n'avait pas de mots face à cette vision. Ne contrôlant pas un sourire carnassier, elle se pencha pour capturer entre ses dents un téton érigé qu'elle taquina de sa langue, suçota, ne délaissant pas l'autre en l'effleurant et l'attrapant d'une main avide. Le souffle de sa brune s'accéléra, sentant déjà la pression d'une main autoritaire dans sa crinière blonde alors qu'elle bougea subrepticement contre le corps chaud voire même ardant de Regina. Cette dernière avait remonté une jambe pour l'enrouler autour des hanches de sa blonde afin de sentir un peu plus le frottement extatique de leur intimité.

Emma longea le ventre athlétique et halé, déposant des baisers fiévreux ci et là, descendant toujours plus bas. Griffa de ses ongles une cuisse fuselée pour la surélever et venir l'embrasser, partant du genou pour se rapprocher de l'aine et de cet endroit tant convoité. Elle s'attarda à l'orée du mont de vénus quand un grognement impatient la fit sourire accentuant sa prise sur le sein qu'elle avait en main avant de prendre entre ses lèvres cette boule de désir qui n'attendait que ces attentions pour se ranimer. Elle joua avidement avec sa langue sentant toujours la main agripper sa chevelure, entendant les gémissements de plaisir plus rapprochés de son second, le bassin ondulant au rythme de ses coups de langue. Les effluves de désir ne pouvaient que l'exciter de plus en plus, comme le son de cette voix sensuelle qui l'appelait à continuer.

« Emma… »

Son cœur battait la chamade, sa tête lui tournait, son crâne était en pleine éruption volcanique, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter sentant les jambes de Regina trembler, son ventre se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle voulait l'amener bien plus haut, bien plus loin et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand au bords du précipice, deux doigts s'immiscèrent en Regina et se recourbèrent pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Une pulsation électrique fit courber le dos de sa sulfureuse brune, agrippant le drap fortement, plantant presque ses ongles dans son crâne.

« Hum… Em... oui continue… »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, accentuant ses mouvements et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la délivrance arriva en un cri libérateur, un orgasme fulgurant qui vibra dans la cabine. Le souffle court, Regina l'incita à remonter cette ligne imaginaire qu'Emma prit le temps d'effleurer et d'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Une bouche impatiente lui coupa le souffle dans un baiser des plus tendres alors que la main de sa brune caressait distraitement sa joue.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était si bon de coucher avec sa supérieure, taquina son second, avec un petit rire.

-Cela ne te donnera aucun privilège, rétorqua Emma, amusée.

-Au moins celui de t'avoir toutes les nuits rien que pour moi, murmura Regina à son oreille resserrant son étreinte possessive autour du corps de son Commandant.

-Accordé. D'ailleurs cette nuit n'est pas tout as fait terminée. » Sourit-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle ne pourrait décidément plus se passer de cette femme.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans les environs de Narok après leur déjeuner et se postèrent loin des quelques radars de la Coalition afin de préparer la mission qui les attendait.

Tink voulait prendre le temps de détailler certains aspects de ses anciennes terres, autant celles où elle avait grandi que celles des Neirns où elle avait longtemps été cachée par ces derniers, jusqu'à les quitter définitivement. Cela devait être étrange pour elle de revenir dans ces contrées après plusieurs années de fuites et de bannissement.

« Les Hautes Terres se trouvent être composées de trois îlots flottant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus des terres désolées, montagneuses et minières de la surface de la planète. La Reine reçoit la plupart de ses sujets au tribunal des Faes, expliqua-t-elle lors de la réunion. Celui-ci se trouve sur l'îlot principal des Hautes Terres dans la grande ville d'Yggdrasil qui entoure notre frêne géant, arbre millénaire du même nom.

-D'où vient cet arbre ? Demanda Emma, curieuse, face à l'hologramme en 3d qui représentait les lieux et cet arbre géant aux racines imposantes, transperçant la roche du plus grand îlot des Hautes Terres.

-Beaucoup de chercheurs et d'experts disent qu'il aurait poussé avant la création d'Asgard et qu'avec le temps et les guerres, il se serait détaché des terres, répondit Elsa se tenant aux côtés d'Anna.

-Oh alors il vient de la mythologie nordique si je comprends bien ? Demanda-t-elle se tournant vers la rousse pour l'interroger du regard.

-Yggdrasil était l'arbre cosmique qui représentait l'axe du monde et supportait les neufs mondes cités dans la mythologie nordique, commença la rousse. Les légendes scandinaves disent que…

-… l'arbre portait les différents mondes sur ses branches et était représenté par un grand If ou un Frêne, avec trois racines reliant trois mondes différents à la source des âmes, à la fontaine de toute sagesse et au puit des trois Nornes du destin: Asgard, royaume des dieux, Midgard, celui des hommes et Niflheim, royaume des morts, coupa Lacey d'une voix hautaine.

-Seulement pour les Faes l'arbre… tenta Tink, observant les deux érudits tour à tour.

-Non mais ça va je ne vous dérange pas ? Gronda Anna qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'intervention de la blondinette, les poings serrés sur ces hanches elle lançait un regard courroucé pour Lacey qui faisait mine qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine colère. Vous me coupez la parole alors que c'est un sujet que je connais parfaitement.

-Enfin aujourd'hui il a une autre repré… reprit la Fae, tentant de s'interposer, en vain.

-Je connais aussi la mythologie et certaines légendes, j'ai lu assez de livre pour faire le rapprochement entre toutes et les mettre en corrélation avec notre monde actuel…

-Justement il n'a plus… essaya Tink, les yeux ronds.

-Peut-être mais on ne vous demande pas d'étaler votre science, je répondais simplement à la question qu'Em… que le Commmandant ME posait, rugit Anna vexée d'avoir été interrompue.

-J'abandonne, marmonna la blondinette, soupirant bruyamment.

-Nous avons la liberté de parole que je sache, si j'ai envie de m'étaler, alors je m'étale !

-Eh bien le rat de bibliothèque il peut aller s'étaler ailleurs pour une fois ! Attaqua la rousse levant un doigt provocateur vers Lacey.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi !

-Anna calme toi, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour une histoire de référence antique, s'interposa Elsa, posant une main sur celle qu'Anna avait dirigée vers la brunette.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, lancèrent les deux jeunes femmes d'une même voix revêche se tournant comme un seul homme vers Elsa qui préféra quémander de l'aide en lançant un regard ennuyé à Emma.

-Vous êtes toutes les deux très intelligentes et cultivées, maintenant si on en revenait au fait, clama la Commandante pour mettre fin à la dispute.

-Très bien alors qu'elle vous dise ce que représente Yggdrasil de nos jours, ragea Lacey.

-Ah maintenant on me laisse la parole, vous ne savez pas tout en fait ! Critiqua la rousse les bras croisés.

-J'en sais plus que vous sur eux, j'ai été quelques temps en relation avec des Neirns.

-Madame à tout fait et tout vu à ce que j'entends !

-Si ça vous intéresse je pourrais vous en apprendre plus sur ma terre natale, mais seulement si ça vous intéresse, soupira Tink, dépitée.

-Anna, Lacey, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, tonna Emma, les pointant d'un doigt autoritaire alors que les deux femmes soufflaient bruyamment les bras croisé, vexées d'être réprimander comme deux adolescentes. Tink on t'écoute.

-Yggdrasil représente l'arbre de vie, vénéré par les nôtres depuis des siècles. Pour ce qui est de la configuration des Hautes Terres un îlot plus petit se trouve au dessus de la ville comme vous le voyez d'où se déverse la source de la Lune dans un lac fermé.

-L'environnement fleurissant et verdoyant des Hautes Terres dénote avec les terres plus désertiques de Narok, fit remarquer Emma à voix basse, concentrée sur les îlots.

-Les Faes ne sont pas connues pour le partage, argua Regina à voix basse.

-Pour finir sur l'îlot le plus bas, et plus proche de la surface de la planète, se trouve la prison Loknar* ou aussi appelé Lewistown* par l'armée humaine de la Coalition. » Reprit Tink pour terminer sa tirade.

Emma tiqua sur les récentes révélations que lui avait faites Regina concernant cette prison de haute sécurité. Elle connaissait cet endroit pour y avoir envoyé plusieurs dangereux criminels qui, pour certains, auraient mieux fait d'avoir une place dans un asile. Mais en soit Lewistown était tout comme. Elle savait que Gaïa avait commis des actes plus ou moins grave dans leurs nombreux projets de défendre et faire évoluer la race humaine mais se demandait ce qu'avait pu faire Cora pour y être envoyé. Regina avait quelque peu froncé les sourcils et Emma réalisa que bien que Cora se soit échappée, fuyant sûrement cette planète, elle redoutait peut-être de la croiser au détour d'une rue de la capitale des Neirns.

Pour finir Tink leur rappela que même si la planète Narok était celle des Neirns - ces hommes de petites tailles, barbus et bourrus, qui avaient cette particularité d'avoir une peau visiblement rocailleuse, dur comme de la pierre -, leur liberté était précaire. Constamment surveillés par les Faes depuis leurs rebellions pour leur indépendance.

Nidal* la capitale des Neirns se trouvait sous terre et à plusieurs lieux des montagnes de Völund qu'il était possible de distinguer depuis la surface. Seulement, l'air d'atterrissage des navettes était la seule infrastructure qui permettait de localiser la ville et seul entrée depuis la voie des airs.

Les Faes étaient principalement des femmes, peu sujettes aux nouvelles technologies et aux préoccupations de la Coalition hormis lorsqu'elles pouvaient mettre leurs nez dans certaines affaires. Emma savait qu'elles ne prêteraient alors que peu d'attention à l'Odyssée et même à la navette Hermès qui serait conduit par August.

L'heure du départ arriva et deux groupes furent composés. Emma, Regina et Graham qui iraient à Nidal et Ruby accompagnée de Mulan pour présenter Tink aux autorités Fae.

« Quand elles ont jugé mes fautes j'ai été banni de l'ordre et j'ai perdu mes ailes. Les Faes sont assez dur avec leurs homologues, plus qu'avec les Neirns. Après ma fuite de Loknar où je devais y croupir pendant plus de cents lunes, je suis longtemps restée à Nidal avant de trouver un passeur pour me rendre sur Mercenary. Elles me recherchent, mais je ne suis pas vu comme une grande criminelle, informa Tink une fois à bord de l'Hermès. Bien que j'ai eu une lourde peine, j'avais une certaine notoriété. Je serais sûrement mise dans la partie de la prison qui regroupe les accusés de petits délits comme beaucoup de Neirns qui ont la main lourde sur la boisson et raffole de bagarre. Nous sommes séparés en fonction de notre sexe. Mais j'ai assez de connaissance pour pouvoir retrouver Grinch et je sais qu'il acceptera de nous aider.

-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été sans ta notoriété, ironisa la Commandante. Tient d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous connaissiez ce Neirns et sa récente situation, s'interloqua Emma en se tournant vers Regina.

-Et bien avant votre réveil Gold et moi-même avons fait des recherches afin de créer un équipage mixte et de qualité. Il est vrai que la plupart sont des reprits de justice mais de bons éléments pour cette mission, Grinch en faisait partie tout comme les agents que vous connaissez déjà.

-Au final vous travailler tout de même avec les autres espèces.

-Bien sûr mais surtout pour cette mission.

-Deux sur tout un équipage c'est assez léger…

-Tink et Miko sont des exceptions. Les Subra restent très liés à la Coalition malgré certaines divergences et les Dagnis ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec les humains. Les autres espèces n'ont pas forcément de particularité intéressante pour nous, hormis Ursula et sans le prévoir vous l'avez possiblement ralliée à notre cause. Grinch est, semble-il, assez indépendant mais serait un atout pour l'Odyssée.

-De ce que je sais de lui il fait partie d'une fratrie de sept frères et surtout d'une ancienne lignée de chef, guerriers et forgerons. Les Neirns sont divisés en plusieurs familles et celle de Grinch ferait partie des quatre plus reconnues, expliqua Tink. D'ailleurs le chef de Nidal est toujours l'un de ses frères, Proflendrik. Il est le plus vieux et le plus sage des sept.

\- Pourquoi n'aide-t-il pas son frère ?

-Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur le jugement des Faes.

-De vraie dictatrice, ronchonna Emma. Bon et bien j'espère que ton plan fonctionnera. Comment comptes-tu faire pour quitter l'île ?

-Je me débrouillerais. Grinch devra utiliser l'une de leurs montures pour rejoindre Mulan et Ruby qui attendront à la surface. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de vous cacher prés de l'entrée du passage secret qui se trouve sous les Hautes Terres. Ce passage conduit sur d'anciens tunnels allant directement vers Nidal. Même si Grinch est un bon guerrier, les tunnels ne seront pas sans risque. Voila pourquoi il vaut mieux que vous soyez deux pour l'accompagner, dit-elle aux deux brunes qui acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête vif.

-Il sera sûrement poursuivit…, reprit Emma.

-Je ferais diversion. Les Faes des Hautes Terres n'auront pas le temps de s'équiper et ne supportent pas l'air de la surface.

-Mais les gardes de Nidal seront sans doute alertés.

-Oui mais eux aussi ne peuvent supporter la surface à cause du soleil.

-Je savais qu'il y avait deux sortes de Fae mais pas au point d'avoir des différences aussi fortes, s'interloqua Ruby.

-En fait il y en à trois. Les Faes de la lumière, ceux de l'ombre et les enfants de la Lune comme pour ma part.

-Les enfants de la Lune ?

-On nous appelle ainsi car nous avons la particularité de pouvoir supporter la lumière, la surface ou l'obscurité. Nous sommes peu et la plupart sont utiliser en tant que messagère. Du fait d'avoir perdu mes ailes j'ai, dans un sens, plus de liberté que certaines. Nova la Triarche en est une c'est pour cela qu'elle a été choisi, sinon il est difficile pour les Faes de quitter Narok hormis avec l'équipement adéquate.

-J'en apprends tous les jours… soupira la blonde, croisant le regard complice de son lieutenant ayant certainement la même réflexion qu'elle. Pourquoi avoir des montures puisque les Faes ont des ailes ?

-Nous voyageons généralement par nos propres moyens pour des courtes distances mais lors de grands déplacements entre les îlots et sur la planète, nous utilisons des sortes de grands animaux apprivoisés. Ils se rapprochent de vos ours pour ce qui est de leurs têtes et corps mais sont plus grand que les vôtres. Muni d'une sorte d'amure naturelle en pierre, d'ailes et de griffes tranchantes, les mâles ont en plus la possibilité de chargé grâce à leur carapace sur leurs crânes. Les Ankylor, comme nous les avons nommés, peuvent aussi faire de sérieux dégât avec leur queue parsemée de pique.

-Une vraie machine de guerre cette bestiole. Je souhaite bien du courage à ce cher Grinch » Railla Emma.

August suivit les quelques navettes de transport qui circulaient entre les différentes villes de Narok, ainsi que celles venant des vaisseaux commerçants qui restaient dans la zone d'attente de la planète. Dans un premier temps l'Hermès se rendit sur l'air d'atterrissage de Nidal afin de déposer Emma, Regina et Graham puis repartie rapidement vers les Hautes Terres. Chacun, dans ce petit groupe était armé d'un pistolet et avait revêtu leurs amures cachées sous une cape sombre dont la capuche les dissimulait, comme la plupart des voyageurs ou commerçants de toutes espèces qui venaient dans ces terres désolées. Emma gardait notamment le marteau de Thor accroché à sa ceinture et bien camouflé sous sa cape.

Ils sillonnèrent les rues de cette ville construite à même la roche, faite de pierres et de métaux cuivrés où de nombreuses portes et certains murs étaient gravés dans la langue natale des Neirns. Tels des touristes ils passaient inaperçus auprès des gardes Faes et dans l'effervescence du marché où beaucoup venait marchander les glorieuses armes, armures, ferronneries en tout genre ou même pierres précieuses de Narok. Lors de la réunion pour la mission, il avait été décidé, sous les conseils de Tink, que ce premier groupe se rendrait dans un lieu convivial où il pourrait avoir des informations sur la forge. Le choix s'était porté sur l'Auberge des Sept Frères dont le gérant était l'un des frères de Grinch, un certain Joyorund.

Pendant ce temps August déposait Ruby, Mulan et leur fausse prisonnière, Tink, au tribunal afin de comparaitre devant la Reine Fae, Reul Ghorm. Une petite brune au physique svelte et gracieux dans une robe bleu nuit ajustée, parsemée d'éclat brillant qui se retrouvaient aussi dans sa chevelure coiffé en un chignon complexe. Les oreilles pointues comme la plupart des Faes, elle avait le teint clair et le regard pétillant. Pourtant même si elle représentait la grâce et la beauté de ce peuple, il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans son regard. Ruby se demandait si Tink venait bel et bien de ce monde, elle, qui avait plus l'air d'une baroudeuse qu'autre chose. Elle croisa le regard de Mulan face au grand escalier de marbre de la cours et une complicité évidente passa entre les deux. Elles avaient le même ressenti désagréable sur cette race connue pour leur faculté de soin particulièrement poussé.

« Eh bien eh bien qui voilà ! Tinkerbell Vertas dites la déchue, tu as réussi à nous échapper durant des années mais il a fallu que tu tombes sur l'Alpha des Loups Noirs à ce que je vois, scanda la Reine en observant d'un œil vif les trois femmes qui lui faisait face. J'ai entendu parler du petit incident concernant certains membres de votre Commandos lors d'une mission récente sur Mars et de votre désir de vous retirer. Je me demande bien ce que vous faites ici Lieutenant Lucas ? »

Ruby ne se départit pas de sa superbe mais sentait la moiteur apparaître dans son dos et au creux de ses mains.

« La fugitive travaillait dans l'organisation Gaïa, elle a été trouvé dans les archives de Mars. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que mon devoir passe avant tout, même si j'ai décidé de me retirer un temps du Commandos des Loups Noirs j'ai eu l'ordre de terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Il n'y a eu aucun vol car elle a été attrapée à temps, l'incident vient en effet de mon équipe et bien qu'ayant pénétré dans une structure sensible et interdite, la Coalition a décidé que vous serez seul juge pour cette femme. C'est pour cela qu'un vaisseau a été réquisitionné pour nous conduire jusqu'ici, l'armée a d'autre chose plus importante à gérer avec les récentes disparitions de colonies.

-En effet. Et bien le jugement est sans appel, Tinkerbell Vertas finira sa peine et devra définitivement quitter nos terres. Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie assez pour ne pas la rallonger de plusieurs lunes. Qu'on l'emmène à l'aile inférieure de Loknar. » Ordonna la reine accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Ruby et Mulan laissèrent les gardes s'emparer de Tink qui joua le jeu à la perfection, tentant de se soustraire en vain à leur emprise et psalmodiant des insultes à leur encontre.

« Eh bien votre mission est terminée très chère.

-En effet Majesté, permettez nous de retrouver le reste de notre équipage dans la cité de Nidal et d'y séjourner pour la nuit dans l'attente du retour de notre vaisseau.

-Et bien soit si vous préférez l'hospitalité de ces barbares à la notre. » Autorisa-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Elles saluèrent Reul Ghorm et prirent congé rapidement afin de rejoindre l'Hermès. La navette quitta les Hautes Terres et attendit d'être assez loin des îlots pour disparaitre dans le relief montagneux non loin de Nidal avant de faire demi-tour discrètement pour rejoindre l'entrée du tunnel caché entre deux monticules rocheux, une sorte d'arche où même les gardes ailés ne pourraient les voir. Munies de quelques provisions et d'armes, August les laissa dans une zone cachée et protégée des animaux sauvages de la région s'envolant pour l'air d'atterrissage de Nidal tout en restant alerte au moindre retournement de situation.

.

Quand le groupe conduit par Emma pénétra dans l'Auberge, la plupart des regards confondus entre Neirns, humains et autres races se posèrent sur les nouveaux venus. Ils les détaillèrent sombrement avant de reprendre leurs activités.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous. » Souffla Graham aux côtés d'Emma.

Elle opina d'un coup de tête après un regard et leurs intima de la suivre.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table ronde en pierre à l'écart des autres, observant les lieux quand un petit bonhomme assez jeune à la peau rocailleuse et aux oreilles proéminentes, coiffé d'un bonnet vert, les aborda.

« Bonjour é… étranger, que p… puis-je vous servir ? Demanda-t-il en bagayant.

-Bonjour, et bien de quoi étancher notre soif pour commencer, répondit Emma avec un sourire.

-Ce… ce sera trois bières de Lune rousse p… pour vous dans ce cas.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose que de la bière ? Comme du vin par exemple, demanda Regina d'une voix hautaine et dédaigneuse s'attirant le regard de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

-Mes… mes excuses madame nous… nous n'avons que cela de disponible en ce moment…baragouina le serveur en baissant les yeux, rouge d'embarras.

-Cela ira pour cette fois, soupira la brune, apercevant le regard appuyé de son Commandant. Je suis une femme distinguée, se défendit-elle auprès d'Emma qui lui accorda un sourire amusé.

-Je vais de… de ce pas chercher vos verres, s'empressa de dire le Neirns, peu sûr de lui.

-Attendez, l'interpella Emma. Nous cherchons un certain Joyorund, nous savons qu'il est le gérant de cet endroit.

-C'est exact… mais que… que lui voulez-vous ?

-Nous sommes ici de la part de Tink et nous sommes aussi des amis de Lacey qui nous a dit vous connaître.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama le jeune Neirns, tout d'un coup plus enjoué. Joyorund est mon frère, il est derrière le bar, le barbu un peu bedonnant.

-Qui tu traites de barbu bedonnant Simplegrim ? Intervint une voix grave sur un ton joyeux.

-P…p… pardon grand frère… je…

-C'est bon, allez va cherche les boisons pour nos trois amis. Et ne renverse rien ! »

Le plus jeune acquiesça énergiquement et fila aussi vite que l'éclair.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes amis avec notre petite Tinkerbell ainsi que Lacey ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de leurs nouvelles, comment vont-elles ?

-Lacey est en pleine forme et pour ce qui est de Tink… Bien, je dirais, du moins nous l'espérons, avoua Emma provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez son interlocuteur avant de lui faire signe de se rapprocher. Elle est en route pour faire évader votre frère.

-Grinch ? Ah je retrouve bien là ma petite Fae rebelle mais pour quelle raison fait-elle cela ?

-Nous sommes tous là pour une mission importante et nous avons besoin de lui.

-Intriguant tout cela, ma foi je fais confiance en cette petite et puisque vous êtes ses amis.

-Par tout hasard auriez-vous des informations sur la forge de Völund ? »

Joyorund avait constamment l'air joyeux, mais à la mention de la forge son air se rembruni et il fronça les sourcils. Il scruta longuement les trois comparses, les yeux plissés, tout en triturant sa barbe.

« C'est un lieu dangereux. Enfoui sous la montagne du même nom et on ne sait aujourd'hui ce qui si trouve depuis que les portes ont été scellées.

-Qui a scellé les portes ?

-Nous ne le savons pas, cela date de la guerre entre les Géants et les Asgardiens. Lors d'expédition certains seraient tombés dessus mais n'ont pas réussi à y pénétrer. Nos anciens textes parlent de cette forge comme ayant appartenu au grand forgeron Völund ainsi qu'à certains de nos ancêtres pour fabriquer la plupart des armes légendaires. Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-elle ?

-Pour la fabrication d'une arme avec le marteau ancien de Thor. Le monde est en train de changer Joyorund et nous avons besoin de votre aide, murmura la blonde, son regard clair ancré dans celui du Neirns.

-Hum… je vois. Vous avez l'air sérieuse… Si Grinch accepte de vous y accompagner je pense que vous devriez prendre avec vous mes trois autres frères : Thimgrim, Atchnir et Dormar.

-Nous sommes déjà sept en comptant Grinch et Tink si elle nous rejoint à temps.

-Croyez moi… vous ne serait pas trop de dix. »

Emma opina croisant le regard de ses comparses. La mission serait alors bien plus périlleuse que celle de Skadi, de Mars ou de Mercenary. Ses craintes n'en étaient que plus présentes. Devaient-ils réellement risquer leur vie pour une arme qui n'arrêterait peut-être pas la menace qui pesait sur eux ?

Rien n'était sûr hormis le fait qu'ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout, en espérant que Tink réussisse la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

.

« Tinkerbell, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans ce trou à rats, murmura Grinch assez fort pour se faire entendre, zieutant, dos à la grille qui les séparait, son réfectoire et surtout les quelques gardes. Je te pensais plus maline.

-Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Ma belle, si je savais comment sortir d'ici alors je l'aurais fait, gronda le Neirns.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà quitté cet endroit et même avec leur surplus d'effectif je saurais les berner. Je ne suis pas venue seule et nous avons besoin de toi pour nous rendre dans la forge de Völund. »

Grinch se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils, laissant une garde passé devant lui alors que Tink se faisait une manucure.

« Avec qui es-tu venue ?

-Des agents de Gaïa, l'ancienne Alpha des Loups Noirs ainsi qu'un ancien Commandant de la Coalition. Une partie du groupe nous attend à l'auberge de ton frère.

-Gaïa ? Cette bande de raciste…

-Ils pensent en priorité aux humains mais n'ont rien contre nous.

-Si tu le dis… Tu n'es pas venue avec n'importe qui à ce que j'entends. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais ?

-D'un, parce que je peux te sortir de ce trou et de deux parce que je suis sûre que cette petite aventure trépidante te plaira.

-Pour ensuite me retrouver à nouveau ici…

-Tu pourrais nous accompagner dans notre quête.

-Mouarf…

-Il y aura des épreuves périlleuses, de l'action et peut-être même des trésors, souffla la blondinette.

-Epreuves dangereusement mortelles tu veux dire, déjà la forge de Völund est un lieu dangereux et n'a pas été visiter depuis des lustres, je ne sais quelles bestioles elle renferme… alors pourquoi je risquerais ma vie ?

-Pour l'honneur, tenta la Fae.

-Mais encore.

-Pour la survie de nos mondes.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-D'une guerre… qui se prépare et même si les humains sont les plus touchés pour le moment nous seront tous concernés. Nous avons besoin d'une arme forgée grâce au marteau de Thor pour combattre notre ennemie.

-Je ne sais pas où tu as été durant ces dernières années mais je crois que cela t'a retourné le cerveau, siffla Grinch, étouffant un rire moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas devenue folle Grinch mais l'Essence Noire est de retour dans un nouvel hôte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Rugit presque le barbu se retournant pour faire face à Tink, attirant la plupart des regards sur eux.

-Les deux là-bas, éloignez-vous des grilles où je vous envoie tous les deux en corvée. »

Les deux anciens amis s'écartèrent se lançant un regard complice, Tink souffla rapidement « le chêne », sachant pertinemment que Grinch comprendrait son message afin qu'ils se retrouvent lors de leurs sortie, au chêne qui se trouvait dans le terrain bordant la forêt près de la prison.

.

« Ce monde est bien étrange. » Lança Mulan le regard rivé vers les Hautes Terres, brisant le silence qui s'était naturellement imposé entre les deux femmes.

Ruby qui était affairée à nettoyer son arme pour patienter, releva les yeux vers la jeune femme asiatique qui tenait son sabre sur ses genoux, assise en tailleur. Puis le détourna vers le ciel et l'étendu montagneuse qui leur faisait face.

« Tu n'es jamais venue sur cette planète ? Demanda-t-elle, rangeant son arme dans son holster à sa hanche.

-Non, j'ai longtemps été sur Terre et depuis mon entrée dans l'organisation j'ai beaucoup voyagé mais jamais dans ce système.

-Les Hautes Terres m'ont toujours intrigué, je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'en savoir plus sur Yggdrasil, l'arbre et même la source de la Lune.

-Elle se déverse dans un lac et pourtant elle reste toujours pleine, c'est étrange et cela parait presque irréaliste.

-Nova, la Triarche, m'a un peu parlé de son monde. Il ne pleut qu'une fois dans l'année et seulement au dessus des Hautes Terres c'est ainsi que la source se remplie pour se déverser dans le lac jusqu'à la prochaine pluie, et ainsi de suite.

-Alors que les Neirns ne voient pas la lumière du soleil en étant sous terre et n'ont pas d'eau… quelle injustice... D'ailleurs en parlant de soleil, j'espère que Tink et Grinch sortiront avant la nuit.

-Les Neirns n'ont pas besoin d'eau en soit, même si fut un temps il y en avait partout. Leur peau est recouverte d'une épaisse couche de pierre, alors l'eau est devenue leur point faible. Et il ne fait jamais nuit sur Narok, affirma Ruby l'air pensive, le regard au loin.

-Comment cela peut-il être possible ?

-Il n'y pas de Lune, du moins il n'y en a plus et Narok est pourvu de deux soleils, quand l'un se couche l'autre se lève. Regarde par toi-même. » Proposa l'ancienne louve en se levant et se décalant pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Mulan suivit son mouvement, déposant son sabre auprès d'elle avant de se lever pour la rejoindre et regarder dans la même direction. Toutes deux pouvaient voir un soleil rougeoyant s'effacer au loin derrière les montagnes. Elles regardèrent de l'autre côté et un autre soleil semblable à celui de la Terre apparue de derrière le relief.

« Cette terre est terne et morte, d'un versant à l'autre le relief de change pas, souffla Mulan avant de se rasseoir auprès de Ruby. Les Hautes Terres en revanche sont magnifiques mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce peuple ailé.

-Hum… les Faes, hormis Nova et récemment Tink, m'ont toujours dérangé.

-Tink a dit qu'il y en avait trois sortes c'est ça ?

-Oui les Faes de l'ombre sont les gardes des villes comme à Nidal, et pour en avoir croisé elles sont physiquement plus sombres et plus brutes aussi. Les Faes de la lumière sont celles des Hautes Terres, les dirigeantes, érudits, soigneuses et, comme la dit Tink, celles venant d'entre les deux sont des messagères. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une troisième sorte en réalité. Mais comme ils sont rares tant que nous sommes à la surface nous avons moins de risque que les Faes nous surprennent.

-En espérant que le plan fonctionne. »

Ruby observa quelque peu sa comparse, elle n'avait jamais eu une discussion aussi longue avec elle, étant plutôt renfermée et elle appréciait ce moment plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Que faisais-tu avant d'être à Gaïa ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur celle qui s'entrainait souvent au combat rapproché avec elle.

-Le Commandant m'a posé la même question il y a peu, et je soupçonne Regina d'avoir mis le feu au poudre concernant mon histoire. » Sourit-elle, amusée. Ruby fut surprise de voir le regard rieur et l'air plus décontracté de l'agent. Elle qui la pensait froide et bien trop droite. « Je crois que cela l'amuse.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas elle qui m'a lancé sur le sujet, je me posais juste la question.

-Et bien pour te répondre, je n'ai pas forcément été une adolescente très sage, j'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'étais encore jeune et je me suis lancée dans une sorte de vengeance en solitaire pour retrouver celui qui avait détruit ma vie.

-Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Il est mort, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Le sabre est une discipline que j'ai toujours appréciée et avec le temps je suis devenue une fine lame et… une assassin de renom, avoua-t-elle plongeant son regard dans celui qui l'épiait scrupuleusement sans pour autant la juger. Je n'en suis pas fière, même si les contrats que j'avais ne concernaient que des personnes qui le méritaient mais… ce n'était pas une raison. Quand je l'ai compris j'ai tout arrêté et j'ai réussi à rentrer dans la légion étrangère.

-Même avec ton passé ?

-Oui disons que ce n'était pas un frein, puis la discrétion faisait partie du métier d'Assassin alors ils ne connaissaient pas cette partie de ma vie.

-Eh bah… souffla Ruby, abasourdie. Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

-J'ai rencontré Philippe. Il était dans la légion lui aussi, plus pour montrer à sa famille qu'il pouvait être combatif que par dévotion. Il venait d'une riche famille hongroise. Nous y sommes restés un an et quand il est parti il m'a proposé de le suivre puisque je n'avais nulle part où aller, ni famille, ni pays. Il était bien plus qu'un ami, alors je suis devenue son garde du corps dans son palais en Hongrie. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Aurore.

-Qui était-elle ?

-Sa fiancée.

-Oh… je présume que tu l'as plutôt mal pris, souffla Ruby, l'air embêté.

-Je dirais que c'est Philippe qui l'a plutôt mal pris, lorsqu'il nous a surprises dans le même lit. »

Ruby ouvrit les yeux ronds, bouche bée, croisant le regard en biais de Mulan tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

« Non ! Tu déconnes ! Tu as couché avec la femme de ton patron ?

-C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, se défendit l'agent.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit hein ! Mais il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

-Oh bah j'ai été viré, lança-t-elle nonchalamment. Dans un sens je m'en voulais car Philippe n'était pas qu'un patron ou un ami, c'était un frère pour moi. Mais en me rapprochant d'Aurore j'ai nourri des sentiments pour elle que je n'avais jamais eus auparavant, je suis tombée amoureuse et pourtant j'étais incapable de lui dire. Un soir alors qu'on avait bu tout a dérapé et cela a été le début d'une relation interdite de plusieurs mois jusqu'au jour où tout s'arrêta. Mais je pense que cela devait se terminer ainsi... brutalement.

-Tu en aurais souffert un jour ou l'autre…

-Oui. Elle ne l'aurait jamais quitté pour moi, ils prévoyaient même d'avoir un enfant. Quand j'en ai parlé à Regina elle s'est foutue de moi. J'admire cette femme mais ce jour là j'avais envie de l'envoyer sur les roses… bon ensuite elle m'aurait viré, ricana la brune, emportant Ruby avec elle.

-Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas avoir pu lui dire que tu l'aimais ?

-Parfois si, mais avec le temps on oublie. »

Ruby se perdit dans ses pensées houleuses, sentant le regard chaleureux de sa comparse se poser sur elle.

« Tu n'es pas seule. Même si le Commandant a été d'un meilleur soutien que nous tous, car nous venions de nous rencontrer, nous sommes devenu en peu de temps une grande famille, sourit tendrement Mulan, posant une main sur l'épaule de Ruby.

-Merci. » Souffla la louve, croisant le regard rassurant de l'agent qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mulan appréciant cet étrange moment réconfortant et sentit la pression contre son dos, ainsi que celle d'une main apaisante sur son bras. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, seul Emma avait pu les voir et pourtant elle se sentait bien auprès de l'ancienne assassin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, étouffant un rire avant de se décaler pour observer la brune.

« J'en reviens pas que tu te sois fais surprendre. Je pensais que la discrétion était ton fort mais t'es franchement pas douée. » Se moqua Ruby, les faisant rire de concert.

.

« Bon alors c'est quoi le plan, lança Grinch alors qu'il avait rejoint Tink près des grilles, à l'abri des regards. On a cinq minutes avant qu'une garde ne vienne nous trouver.

-Tu es partant si je comprends bien ?

\- Un peu que je le suis, même si ce périple ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais si tu me parles de l'Essence Noire alors qu'on n'a pas entendu parler d'elle depuis des siècles, hormis les légendes, c'est qu'on va vite être dans la merde si on ne se bouge pas le popotin.

-Tu as tout compris ! S'exclama la blondinette, sortant de sa poche un petit sifflet en cuivre ouvragé. Une fois que la diversion sera lancé et que j'aurais ouvert les portes tu devras filer vers la plus haute tour où tu pourras utiliser le sifflet et l'Ankylor le plus proche viendra à toi. Tu devras voler vers les montagnes pour ensuite te rendre près du passage du colosse, où deux de mes amies t'attendront. Elles t'accompagneront jusqu'à Nidal où tu retrouveras le reste de l'équipe à l'auberge.

-Sacré plan mais qu'est-ce que je fais si je me fais bouffer par l'Ankylor ? Railla-t-il.

-Tant que tu as le sifflet tu ne cours aucun risque, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont apprivoisés.

-Bon et on peut leur faire confiance à ton équipe là ?

-Oui, fais-moi confiance.

-Humpf… c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et tu fais quoi toi pendant ce temps ?

-Je fais diversion, je pique un autre sifflet et je vous rejoins dès que je les ai fait tourner en bourrique.

-Hum… fais gaffe quand même, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des bricoles. »

Tink lui fit un sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil et vit Grinch observer le sifflet entre ses doigts avant de remonter le regard vers elle.

« Je peux savoir comment tu as caché ça ?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, sourit-elle mystérieusement.

-Herk… ouais bon j'essayerai d'oublier ça. Tu penses lancer ta diversion quand ?

-Hum et bien… cela ne devrait pas tarder. »

Une alarme retentit dans toute la prison et tous les prisonniers furent sommer d'entrée dans les bâtiments. A peine eurent-ils passé les portes que plusieurs prisonniers commencèrent à se battre entre eux, qu'importe le sexe ou la race, en quelques minutes la zone inférieure de la prison ressemblait à un champ de bataille où tout ce qui passait à la porté des prisonniers volait en éclat, traversait les salles, fracassait les vitres y comprit la tête de certains gardes. Tink évita de justesse une table et courut vers un garde à terre pour lui piquer ses clés. Elle connaissait l'établissement par cœur et même après plusieurs années loin de Narok, elle n'avait oublié aucun de ses recoins. Elle entra dans la salle qui permettait de superviser la fermeture des portes et les ouvrit, libérant d'autres prisonniers qui s'empressèrent de se défouler sur le matériel ou les gardes.

Une vraie mutinerie.

Elle bloqua la commande et sortit du local en trombe, apercevant Grinch de loin, puis passa les barrières qui les séparaient pour le guider vers la tour de la prison. Elle le laissa monter pendant qu'elle tentait de trouver une garde volante. Elle manqua de se faire arrêter deux ou trois fois par des gardes et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait au détour d'un couloir. La garde volante était occupée avec un prisonnier Subrarien, évitant les coups de griffes et de dents du lion au pelage sombre, les yeux cerner de noire avant que celui-ci ne reçoive un coup d'électrochoc dans les côtes, le faisant rugir de douleur. L'agitation était telle que la garde n'aurait même pas entendu un éléphant arrivée derrière elle.

Tink en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup de chaise bien placé.

« Merci à toi _égertran_ (étrangère), dit-il dans sa langue, en roulant les « r » distinctement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour être là mais si tu as une idée pour quitter cet endroit, je suis preneur. » Grogna-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir du pourquoi et du comment de sa peine. Un Subra ne pouvait être que d'une grande aide.

« Je dois monter sur la plus haute tour avant qu'ils ne calment le reste des prisonniers et remarquent notre absence, de là-haut on pourra prendre un Ankylor grâce au sifflet. »

Une autre alarme retentit, annonçant les renforts. Le soulèvement serait bientôt stopper par les gardes et elle n'aurait plus une aussi belle chance de fuir, se disant que la première fois avait été plus simple. Elle vit le lion se mettre sur ses quatre pattes et lui faire un signe de tête.

« Monte sur mon dos. » Rugit-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et enjamba le dos du félin qui s'élança dans un saut impressionnant afin de passer au dessus des gardes qui venaient à leur rencontre. Elle s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la tunique du Subra et à son pelage curieusement doux alors qu'il courait à une vitesse vertigineuse, donnant un coup de tête dans la porte entre-ouverte de la tour. Il entra en glissant dans le hall, freina sa course grâce à ses griffes et s'élança dans les escaliers quatre par quatre. Une fois au plus haut de la tour, Tink siffla et tous deux sautèrent d'un bond sur le dos de l'animal ailé qui passa au ras de la tour. Inquiète, elle ne se préoccupait pas des deux gardes qui s'étaient lancées à leur poursuite et observa plutôt l'étendue de terre à la surface essayant d'apercevoir Grinch, espérant qu'il ait pu retrouver Ruby et Mulan.

* * *

*Nidal est tiré de Nidavellir qui représente le monde des nains dans la mythologie nordique.

*Loknar vient de Loki dieu fourbe et un peu farfelu et de son fils Narvi. Choisi pour leur histoire quand Narvi fut tué et Loki enfermé dans une grotte où il avait été attaché avec les boyaux de son fils sous un serpent, attendant le Ragnarök (d'où je tire le nom de la planète), grande guerre des dieux et des géants.

*Lewistown en référence à Lewis Caroll et Alice au pays des merveilles.

* * *

 **Voili voilou et j'espère à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bonne nuit je vais pouvoir aller me coucher ! (Bah oui y en qui bosse de nuit ^^)**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hello !**

 **Encore navrée de ce retard (les aléas de la vie...) mais j'ai ENFIN terminé ce chapitre... on m'a dit qu'il était génial bon maintenant j'attends aussi vos commentaires :/ Moi je l'aime bien même si je sais que vous allez peut être m'en vouloir... un peu... juste un peu hein ! Mais pas de panique, rien est insoluble ^^**

 **J'ai fait une petite erreur dans le précédent chapitre, Mulan n'était pas garde du corps dans une famille Autrichienne mais Hongroise, enfin bref on s'en fiche ce n'est qu'un détail que j'ai rectifié. Contente que la scène vous ait plu comme toute l'histoire de Narok :)**

 **Je sais que parfois le Swan Queen peut vous manquer lorsque je fais des scènes sans elles, comme dans le précédent chapitre. Mais j'aime que d'autres personnages gravitent autour d'elles et parfois c'est nécessaire pour plus de détails.**

 **Bon la avec ce chapitre si vous me dites que ça vous manque alors je comprends pas :/**

 **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos review, cela me remplie de joie de vous lire (je suis surexcitée dès que je publie un chapitre... ^^)**

PinGuouine : **Comme tu dis ça va péter de partout mwhaha, désolée pour l'attente :( et encore merci !**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Merci merci et c'est moi qui suis impardonnable à vous faire patienter autant ^^**

 **Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde :$**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

.

Emma observait les alentours en buvant une gorgée de bière de temps en temps quand la porte d'entrée grinça et provoqua un silence pesant dans la salle. Trois gardes Faes rentrèrent, la mine sombre et le regard rouge de colère. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette sorte de Faes de part leurs allures presque effrayantes, comparées aux autres plus gracieuses des Hautes Terres. Elle pouvait faire une comparaison physique avec Tink ou même la représentante Nova qu'elle avait plus côtoyées. Des ailes noires et décharnées, un regard perçant, glacial et des oreilles bien plus pointues. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué les oreilles de sa secrétaire, c'est pour cela et le fait qu'elle n'avait plus d'aile, qu'elle pensait au début que cette petite blonde téméraire était une sorte d'Elfe, même si elle n'y avait fait aucune allusion. En réalité les Faes devaient sûrement être les descendants des Alfes sombres et claires de la mythologie scandinave, dont leurs avaient vaguement parlé Hel et Anna par la suite lors de ses recherches approfondies. Bien qu'Emma n'avait écouté que d'une oreille.

Mais au final elle savait désormais que beaucoup de peuples étaient reliés aux Asgardiens et à ces soi-disant légendes.

« Que puis-je vous offrir mesdames ?

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour consommer Joyorund. Où se trouve ton frère ?

-Lequel ? Vous savez que j'en ai six un peu partout dans Nidal, ricana le Neirns.

-Garde tes plaisanteries pour les étrangers, je te parle de Grinchwald et nous savons que tu pourrais aisément le cacher ici par exemple. Alors où est-il ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon frère est en prison et vous le savez puisque vous l'y avez envoyé. »

La Fae en tête du trio avança de quelques pas, faisant frissonner les clients présents. Elle étira une main fine pour attraper le col de Joyorund le faisant presque passer par-dessus le bar pour le rapprocher de son visage.

« Il s'est évadé et je suis sûre que toi ou l'un de tes frères vous y êtes pour quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix doucereusement dangereuse qui arriva tout de même aux oreilles attentives d'Emma. Vous êtes aussi soudés que les doigts d'une main. Alors répond moi ou je me ferais un plaisir d'aller voir tes autres frères et crois moi je ne serais pas aussi conciliante, termina-t-elle d'une voix froide, alors que le pauvre aubergiste tremblait comme une feuille.

-Proflendrik en entendra parler, alerta-il entre deux gémissements.

-Même lui n'a aucune autorité sur nous, il n'est chef que pour remplir des papiers et veiller à votre confort. Et puis j'aurai eu l'information que je cherche avant qu'il ne soit au courant.

-A… arrêtez ! La… lâchez mon frère ! Hurla Simplegrim en bégayant, se ruant sur la Fae pour essayer d'abaisser le bras qui maintenait encore Joyorund en apesanteur. Il… il n'a rien f…fait ! »

Relachant dans un premier temps le col du gérant qui retomba lourdement sur le bar, le coup parti à une vitesse fulgurante. Le jeune frère se heurta à une table en pierre et emporté par l'inertie, il roula dessus pour ensuite retomber de l'autre côté dans un bruit sourd.

« _Boror_ (frère) ! S'écria Joyorund d'une voix plus grave dans sa langue natale. Vous n'êtes que des brutes pire que nous autres ! Rugit-il de plus belle, se pressant dans l'idée de relever son frère. Mais déjà une autre Fae avait récupéré le plus jeune et le maintenait contre elle.

-Dit nous où est ton frère, ainsi que celle qui l'a aidé à s'évader et nous laisseront le p… p... petit tranquille, se moqua la garde munie d'un sourire carnassier, qu'Emma voulait effacer d'un coup de poing.

-Je ne sais pas où est mon frère ! Je ne sais rien ! » Mentit-il paniqué.

La Fae se tourna vers son acolyte et hocha la tête. La blonde cachée par sa cape, regardait la scène les poings et dents serrés et se retenait de leurs sauter dessus alors que le cri de douleur de Simplegrim retentit dans la pièce.

« N'intervenez pas. » Chuchota Regina à ses côtés, ayant sûrement aperçu sa crispation.

Pourvu d'une petite fiole de ce qui devait être de l'eau, la Fae en versa quelques gouttes sur la peau rocailleuse du Neirns alors que la troisième maintenait son bras contre la table. Pour eux l'eau avait le même effet qu'une brûlure à l'acide pour les humains. Oui, elle ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention mais entendre le jeune frère crier de douleur et surtout voir qu'aucun clients dans la salle ne réagissaient à cette torture, la fit sortir de ses gonds.

« Arrêtez ! »

Elle imaginait bien la brune lever les yeux au ciel.

A vrai dire elle ne pensait pas que sa voix serait si ferme et forte, mais se doutait qu'elle attirerait forcément tous les regards et surtout celui de la Fae en chef. Deux yeux perçants qui la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds avant de s'avancer vers elle, un sourire dérangeant aux lèvres. Si elle devait se battre se serait aux poings, car dans un tel lieu leur armes seraient inutiles et surtout mortelles pour les innocents qui n'avaient pas osé bouger d'un pouce. Même si elle savait que la peau des Neirns était plus résistante contre les tirs, il y avait d'autres espèces dans la salle.

« Qui es-tu _ertelena_ (étrangère) pour oser t'interposer dans un interrogatoire ?

-Ceci n'est pas un interrogatoire, c'est de la torture ! Il vous a dit qu'il ne savait rien sur son frère !

-Oh mais il me semble que vous venez de ce vaisseau inconnu toujours en orbite…, pensa la chef à voix haute. C'est tout de même étrange qu'il a fallu que vous arriviez en ville pour que nous nous retrouvions avec trois évadés de Loknar.

-Une simple coïncidence, nous sommes ici en escale et pour marchander.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ai-je eu vent que vos coéquipières ce soient rendues au Tribunal accompagnées d'une traitresse… qui, soit dit en passant, fait partie des évadés ? D'ailleurs en parlant de vos coéquipières, ne devaient-elles pas vous rejoindre ? Vous qui ne faites vraisemblablement pas partie de la Coalition... »

L'information passait plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et le plan semblait mal engagé.

« Elles nous rejoignent plus tard et nous sommes mercenaires aux ordres de l'Alpha des Loups Noirs. Vous n'avez pas à en savoir plus sur ce genre de mission, sauf si vous voulez rendre des compte à la Coalition.

-Vous m'en direz tant… Je présume que l'armée terrienne à d'autres occupations plus… importante.

-Vous avez tout compris. Les Loups Noirs ont mis la main sur votre fuyarde et nous l'avons seulement remise à vos autorités. Rien de plus. Maintenant ce qu'elle peut faire ne nous importe peu mais en revanche vous n'avez aucun droit de traiter ces gens de la sorte. »

La Fae ricana se tournant vers ses semblables qui maintenaient toujours Simplegrim.

« Nous avons tous les droits, dit-elle sombrement accentuant sa prise sur l'épée, gravée de motifs Faes, dissimulée à la hanche. Et ce n'est pas une espèce de Sauveuse humaine qui va nous dicter notre conduite. Une mercenaire de surcroît !

-Alors nous sommes dans une impasse car je ne vous laisserez pas le torturer.

-Dans ce cas, et puisque vous n'êtes pas si importante pour la Coalition, je vais me faire un plaisir d'accrocher votre tête au mur de mon salon. » Susurra la Fae de l'ombre entre ses dents.

Le frottement du fer annonça le début du combat. Emma ne vit que l'éclat lumineux de la lame avant que la Fae ne soit propulsée à l'autre bout de l'Auberge, brisant plusieurs chaises sur son passage. Surprise, elle se tourna vers Regina qui avait toujours la main tendue, l'air sérieuse et agacé.

« Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là pour surveiller vos arrières Commandant ! Alors bougez-vous !

-Pourtant vous le faites si bien. » Taquina-t-elle tout en évitant le coup d'épée d'une autre garde.

Elle aurait pu être offusquée mais préférait échanger un regard complice avec son second et repoussa la Fae pour qu'elle se retrouve dans les filets de celle-ci. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui envier en cet instant précis.

Elle se sentait protégée voire même rassurée de savoir que Regina était toujours bien plus réactive qu'elle ne l'était parfois.

Au même moment, Graham se leva d'un bond afin d'aider Simplegrim. Ce fût ainsi qu'un combat s'engagea entre ses deux comparses et les deux Faes. La plupart des clients sortirent de leurs léthargies pour déguerpir en vitesse évitant les fragments de bois ou de verre brisés qui volaient dans la pièce. Les autres s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin et certains en profitaient même pour taper sur leurs voisins à coup de chope de bière, créant une bagarre générale.

Pour la discrétion c'était fichue.

Au vu de son air sombre et de son sourire en coin, Regina s'amusait beaucoup à envoyer son ennemie de part et d'autre de la salle détruisant le peu de meubles encore debout et les quelques décorations murales. Emma vit même la garde se recevoir une série de bouteilles en verre sur la tête. Graham, quant à lui, évitait les coups d'épées comme il pouvait. Il réussit à envoyer un coup de poing bien placé dans le visage de son adversaire afin de la déstabiliser. La lèvre fendue, la rage anima soudainement la Fae. Dans un rugissement hargneux, elle enfonça son épée dans le bois d'une poutre sans aucun moyen de la retirer avant de serrer les poings pour engager un combat de boxe musclé. Emma connaissait les Faes de l'ombre pour cette particularité qu'elles avaient d'être résistante physiquement et assez bonne en combat rapproché.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle, l'attirant vers la chef du groupe dont les yeux rouges, révulsés, la fixaient intensément. Elle se baissa de justesse au moment ou la chef bondit vers elle dans l'idée de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup d'épée transversale. Avec précision et rapidité, elle décocha un coup de pied sur le côté percutant de plein fouet le ventre de la garde. La force impressionnante qu'elle investit dans son coup envoya la Fae s'encastrer dans le bar. Seulement cette dernière avait encore de la ressource et bien qu'elle ait lâché son épée, se lança à nouveau sur Emma qui se préparait déjà à en découdre. Quand au dernier moment, grâce à une pirouette spectaculaire la Fae se retrouva derrière elle et l'immobilisa en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles pour venir croiser les doigts sur sa nuque, dévoilant complétement son visage, une partie de son armure ainsi que Mjöllnir, malgré sa cape.

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez cette force _mainhryas_ (humaines) mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas indemne.

-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi sûr de vous. »

Alors qu'une main serrait sa gorge, une petite lame, vraisemblablement cachée dans l'un des poignets en cuir de la garde, se pressa sur sa carotique. Son pouvoir se réveilla pour lui permettre de bloquer la lame et le bras, provoquant un tremblement dans ce dernier, ainsi qu'un hoquet de surprise chez son ennemie. Elle n'eut qu'à se concentrer pour tordre la main tremblante dans un craquement qui fit hurler la garde. Cette dernière relâcha sa prise laissant l'opportunité à Emma d'attraper l'autre main et de l'abaisser violement tout en assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes qui se trouvaient juste derrière. Elle se tourna en un éclair et finit par un coup de tête rageur qui la fit tout de même tanguer quelques secondes.

La chef à terre, elle se retourna pour voir Regina se frotter les mains, satisfaite. En effet la garde qu'elle combattait était vautrée sur une table en pierre brisée.

Emma remettait sa cape quand elle aperçut le regard de Joyorund passer alternativement entre le marteau et elle, avant de se lever avec un gourdin en main pour assommer d'un coup brutal la dernière des Faes.

« Bon bah cela ne s'est pas si mal fini, lâcha-t-elle, un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

-Parlez pour vous ! Grogna le Neirns. Mon Auberge est dévastée !

-Et ce gourdin là, vous auriez pu vous en servir plus tôt, argua Regina, les yeux perçant.

-Oui disons que… je voulais m'assurer que vous disiez vrai au sujet du marteau… enfin…

-On ne devrait pas s'attarder Commandant les renforts risque d'arriver à tout moment, coupa prestement Graham.

-J'espère que cela vous suffit pour nous faire confiance, reprit Emma quelque peu irritée. Nous ne savons pas où en sont les autres. Je n'ai eu aucun contact depuis qu'elles nous ont dit avoir réceptionné Grinch.

-Ils arriveront dans peu de temps, Grinch connait bien les tunnels, affirma Joyorund. Simplegrim conduis-les dans la cave. Ces Faes ont abusées de leur pouvoirs mais même avec les témoins et ce qu'elles ont fait à mon petit frère cela ne suffira pas à les incriminer. Elles se méfieront de vous et vous accuseront à tord. Prenez les avec vous, pendant ce temps je vais mettre de l'ordre ici avec les deux trois Neirns qui restent… enfin quand ils auront fini de se chamailler, soupira-t-il en voyant les deux clients qui se roulaient par terre non loin d'eux. Je vais tout faire pour les retenir le temps que mon frère arrive. Vous devrez ensuite emprunter à nouveau le passage dans la cave pour plus de discrétion, Grinch vous guidera.

-Merci Joyorund. »

Le groupe récupéra les gardes et les traînèrent dans la cave, ligotées et bâillonnées.

« S'ils… ils viennent ici vous pourrez vous cacher sous cette trappe, dit Simplegrim tout en déplaçant des tonneaux aidé par Graham. J'espère que… que les autres ne vont pas tarder. Ils arriveront de derrière la grande étagère, montra-t-il d'une main. C'est un p… passage secret.

-On s'occupe du reste, repose toi. » Remercia-t-elle, une main sur l'épaule rigide du Neirns.

Le jeune frère hocha plusieurs fois la tête lui accordant un sourire timide avant de s'asseoir sur une caisse pour souffler. Il mettait une sorte de sable noir sur son bras blessé et endolori tandis que le groupe libéra la trappe. Ayant une grande maitrise de ses pouvoirs, elle savait qu'en cas de soucis Regina pourrait remettre rapidement les tonneaux de tel sorte à cacher la trappe sans pour autant la bloquer. Ils en profitèrent pour jeter les trois gardes dans la cachette quand des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Les renforts avaient déjà dû rentrer dans l'Auberge, alertés par les clients en fuite.

« Faut que les autres arrivent et vite. » Chuchota Emma.

.

« Vous voyez que je ne cache personne ! »

Regina avait réussi à dissimuler sans problème leur cachette mais à la voix de Joyorund, Emma souleva légèrement la trappe pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Commandant ne faites pas l'imbécile vous allez tout faire capoter ! Fulmina la brune, accroupie à ses côtés.

-Chuuut j'essaye d'écouter. J'arrive à voir l'étagère et d'ici on voit bien qu'il y a un passage… aïe ! Ça vous prends souvent de me pincer comme ça ?

-Ne me dites pas chuut !

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Je vous dis chut si je veux… aïe mais arrêtez à la fin ! Murmura-t-elle, agacée.

-Comme si cela pouvait vous faire mal, souffla Regina en roulant des yeux.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre querelle d'amoureuse on pourra peut-être écouter. » Intervint Graham à voix basse.

Regina le fusilla du regard alors que la blonde étouffa un rire avant de soulever à nouveau la trappe comme elle put voyant un garde près de l'étagère.

« …en haut, certains ont parlé d'une bagarre entre un groupe de garde et des étrangers ? Interrogea l'une d'elles.

-Des étrangers il y en a, des bagarres aussi et vous le savez très bien. C'est un quotidien ici et ceux que vous cherchez doivent déjà être loin ! Vous perdez votre temps ! De plus Simplegrim est une victime dans tout ça. Il a été maltraité par votre chef.

-Hum admettons… et au sujet de votre frère ? Nous avons questionné les autres et aucun d'entre eux ne semble avoir la moindre information concernant sa fuite.

-Et comme nous l'avons dit au précédent groupe de garde, nous n'en savons pas plus. Ce que fait mon frère n'est plus de mon ressort. »

Emma entendit un bruit léger vers l'étagère, un ronchonnement étouffé. Elle vit au même instant une partie du visage de Ruby et lui intima de ne pas bouger. Ils étaient donc déjà là.

Des pas lui firent tourner la tête et elle referma la trappe en vitesse, voyant une garde entre les tonneaux et l'étagère. Celle-ci observait les environs mais n'avait rien remarqué. Les Faes de l'ombre étaient combatives mais sûrement pas perspicaces.

« Qu'y a-t-il dans ces tonneaux ? Demanda alors la garde en question.

-De la bière de Lune. Légalisée. Vous pouvez vérifier.

-Très bien nous avons assez perdu de temps, rugit l'autre. Le groupe a du partir à la poursuite des étrangers mais rester dans les parages, on n'en a pas fini.

-Oh je me doute que vous aurez sûrement l'envie de faire une petite descente, mais la prochaine fois profitez en pour prendre un verre. »

Emma entendit un grognement et des pas s'éloigner vers l'étage puis attendit quelques instants. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant lorsqu'un tonneau bougea tout près de leur cachette.

« La… la voie est… libre. » Souffla une petite voix.

Ils sortirent afin d'aider l'autre groupe à rentrer dans la cave. Joyorund redescendit rapidement et aidé de Simplegrim, ils étaient entrain de refermer le passage quand un rugissement les stoppèrent. Un lion noir entra avec fracas dans la cave et glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de freiner avec ses griffes les faisant crisser sur le sol. Tink manqua de passer par-dessus sa large tête mais se retint à la crinière ébène.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu gères tes entrées et tes freinages mon gros chat ! C'est pas encore ça !

-M'appelle pas comme ça demi Fae !

-En plus il est susceptible, soupira la blondinette en glissant du dos du lion.

-Pour une entrée c'était une entrée ma petite, félicita Grinch en lui offrant une tape dans le dos qui la fit basculer en avant.

-T'es malade j'ai failli cracher mes poumons !

-Je vois que tout le monde est là, remarqua Emma. Contente de voir que tu t'en es sortie Tink.

-Tu es plus maline que je ne le pensais, lança Regina qui époussetait sa cape.

-Heu… Merci… enfin si c'est un compliment… » Sourit timidement la blondinette, incertaine, tandis que Joyorund et Simplegrim serraient fortement leur frère.

Emma observait tout ce petit monde qui remplissait la cave tout en se disant qu'il ne devait pas faire de vieux os ici. Elle croisa alors le regard aiguisé du Subra qui s'était mit en retrait et remarqua sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Ce dernier lui rappelait un Subra qu'elle avait croisé lors de ses missions mais pourtant il semblait plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

« On est tranquille pour le moment mais on ne devrait pas traîner dans le coin. Joyorund tu pourras t'occuper des gardes ?

-Comptez sur moi, répondit-il joyeusement. Vous leurs avez mis une bonne raclé, elles ne feront pas les malines quand elles se réveilleront dans la ruelles.

-Par contre je vois que nous avons un nouveau venu, fit-elle remarquer, l'air suspicieuse. J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, il m'a aidé et veut juste retourner sur Némée, rajouta Tink.

-D'accord mais cela ne me dit pas qui il est. »

Le Subra observa l'assemblée qui l'épiait scrupuleusement. Et soupira de lassitude avant de se passer une patte sur le visage.

« Tu peux leur faire confiance et nous pourrons t'aider à quitter Narok, comme je te l'ai promis, intervint Tink d'une voix douce.

-Humpf… tant que je peux retourner sur ma planète, bougonna-t-il en roulant les R. Je me présente, je suis le neveu du Roi Mufasa de Guerba, capitale de Némée. Mon nom est Kovu fils adoptif du haut conseiller Skar.

-Je me disais bien que cette cicatrice me rappelait quelqu'un. Votre père à la même…

-Oui, il l'a eue de son frère et moi de mon cousin lors de nos griefs respectives. Tel père, tel fils… Maintenant je préférerais que vous évitiez d'hurler sur tous les toits que j'ai été enfermé à Loknar. C'est un malentendu… du moins je crois...

-Vous croyez ? Pourquoi étiez-vous venu sur Narok ?

-J'étais en mission diplomatique. Les Faes ont toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec les autres races, elles restent assez méfiantes et égoïstes. Seulement avec les récentes disparitions, les représentants de la Triarche ce sont accordés pour mettre de côté nos différents. Je ne peux pas tout vous dire car le reste est classifié mais il a été décidé par les représentants, Saja et Nova, ainsi que la Reine Fae, qu'un accord serait signé de la patte d'un membre de la royauté Subra. Je me suis porté volontaire pour cette mission.

-Et vous vous retrouvez derrière les barreaux...

-J'ai été piégé et mon équipage s'est retourné contre moi, j'ai compris bien trop tard que cette bande de nomade avait dû être grassement payé pour que je me retrouve en porte à faux. J'ai été accusé de tentative de meurtre contre la Reine, j'avais sur moi de l'ambroisie rouge.

-Nous connaissons cette plante, minauda Regina un regard en biais vers Emma qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir. Mais quel rapport avec votre accusation ?

-Les Faes ne la supportent pas, elles peuvent en mourir contrairement aux autres espèces. Tout m'accusait parce qu'on m'en avait mis volontairement dans la poche de ma veste...

-Mais si les Faes ne le supportent pas cela signifie que c'est forcément un membre de votre équipage qui vous a piégé, réfléchit la Commandante. Vous n'aviez pas vérifié leurs identités ?

-Non, les Subra ne sont pas vraiment des navigateurs à la base. Nous avons notre armée mais elle reste bien plus à terre que dans les airs ou sur les mers. Alors quand on peut avoir un équipage peu coûteux, on le prends...

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as recraché cette grosse boule de poil lorsque nous étions sur l'Ankylor, se moqua Tink.

-Raaa je te prie de ne plus jamais parler de ça ! Râla-t-il. Toujours est-il que quand nous trouvons des navigateurs nous ne regardons pas vraiment leurs antécédents. Mufasa est plus méfiant et a créé une milice principalement constitué de Pumalien, Lynx et Panthèra venant de notre armée. Il n'ont pas autant de soucis avec l'altitude. Mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête… pour prouver que j'étais aussi capable que mon cousin, sans l'aide de qui que se soit. Le point positif reste que des rumeurs en prison m'ont appris que la Reine avait un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps…

-Comment ça ?

-Elle est plus… sombre. Elle paraît tourmenté et je crois que d'un côté comme d'un autre, certains Faes et Subra ne voulaient pas cette entente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais les temps changent et certaines espèces y sont plus sensibles que d'autre.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, les Faes de l'ombre ont toujours été plus agressives mais pas à ce point là, admit Joyorund.

-Kovu vous devriez rapporter ce que vous savez à votre père, n'ayez pas honte, tout cela était clairement un coup monté. Nous savons que votre père n'aurait pas hésité à défier Mufasa pour vous retrouver, notre paix et bien assez précaire sans en rajouter. Mais ne prenez pas cela pour un jugement.

-Je connais mon père et je pense que quelqu'un souhaite nous diviser. J'espère que je vais pouvoir rentrer à temps... alors vous me croyez ?

-Je vous crois, opina Emma plus soucieuse avant d'enlever sa cape. Prenez-la pour passer inaperçu et rendez vous près de l'air d'atterrissage. Les gardes seront sur le qui vive mais si vous restez discret vous devriez arriver jusque là-bas sans encombre. Trouver August Booth à la boutique de l'Arbre Doré, c'est mon pilote. Il m'a dit avoir caché la navette sur la surface, il est rentré discrètement alors il saura faire l'inverse. Dites-lui que vous venez de ma part et il vous amènera dans l'un des navires marchand qui se rends sur Némée.

-Merci Commandant Swan, dit-il en prenant la cape pour s'en vêtir. J'ai désormais du mal à faire confiance mais vous êtes différente.

-Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il est des fois dur de faire confiance, soupira-t-elle à voix basse s'attirant le regard de Regina. Vous m'avez reconnue ?

-Oui, nous n'oublions jamais un visage. Je vous ai vue lors de votre entretiens avec mon père et mon oncle il y a quelques années. Si vous comptez revenir, vous serez les bienvenus.

-Je pense qu'avec ce qu'il se passe, nous nous recroiserons. Mais ne parlez pas de moi pour le moment, je suis en mission et je tiens à rester discrète, demanda-t-elle voyant le hochement de tête de Kovu.

-Tenez prenez quelques pièces, cela vous aidera pour votre voyage sur un vaisseau marchand, conseilla Joyorund.

-Merci, je saurais m'en souvenir. »

Kovu salua en se penchant en avant, prit les pièces et quitta la cave pour disparaître dans les méandres de Nidal. Emma espérait qu'il arriverait à bon port. Skar était dur et manipulateur mais son fils le maintenait dans le droit chemin. En soit l'avoir de son côté était un point non négligeable.

«Vous pensez à la menace qui pèse sur nous, intervint Regina.

-Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, prévint-elle, un sourire tendre, bien malgré elle.

-Vous avez peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir. » Taquina la brune alors qu'elle étouffait un petit rire, se demandant tout de même si avec ses capacités Regina pouvait réellement le faire. Non c'était idiot, se ravisa-t-elle avant de voir le sourire de son second disparaître. « Nous devons partir Commandant.

-Vous retrouverez nos frères près de la sortie des dunes de pierre. Je les ai prévenu dès que j'ai pu, ils sont partis après le départ des gardes. Grinch vous y emmènera par les tunnels comme convenu.

-C'est pas vrai qu'il va encore falloir se balader dans ce labyrinthe de l'horreur. » Bougonna Ruby.

.

Le groupe qui n'avait pas encore eu le privilège de s'aventurer dans les anciens tunnels miniers comprirent rapidement pourquoi Ruby ne semblait pas enjouée d'y retourner. Entre les cafard et autres insectes géants qui déambulaient dans l'obscurité, le pire restaient les goules. Ces espèces d'humanoïdes aux yeux livides à la peau blême qui ressemblait à de vrais morts vivants prêt à les mordre à la première occasion. Elle en avait vu des horreurs mais ces pauvres âmes errantes étaient les pires. Grinch ouvrait le cortège et Mulan fermait la marche. Leurs lampes parcouraient chaque centimètre carré du tunnel et elle aurait presque pu entendre le cœur de tout le monde battre en quinconce à cause de la nervosité ambiante. Parce que comme les autres, elle redoutait à chaque instant de tomber sur les globes monstrueux d'une araignée ou le regard vitreu d'une goule. Elle priait pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit, mais au moins la main de son second, qui se posait de temps à autre sur son dos, la rassurait.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie lorsqu'ils surprirent un groupe de goules au détour d'un croisement. Grâce à leurs armes respectives, aidé par les pouvoirs gravitationnels, ils étaient arrivés à bout de ses choses mais les murs et poutres friables ne supportèrent pas les chocs causés par leurs attaques. Au pas de course ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre alors que Mulan et Tink, les deux dernières, furent expulsées de justesse du tunnel avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

« On l'a échappé belle cette fois, souffla la blondinette, assise sur le sol, clignant des yeux pour voir les gravats boucher l'entrée du tunnel.

-Au moins nous ne serons pas suivis, remarqua Mulan avant de tendre une main vers Tink pour l'aider à se relever.

-J'enverrais la position GPS à August pour notre retour, la zone reste praticable pour la navette tout en étant cachée, avertit Emma.

-Et bien c'est donc vous qui faites autant de grabuge dans nos contrés ? » Railla une voix non loin d'eux, venant de derrière les rochers.

Trois Neirns sortirent tour à tour de leurs cachettes, armes en main.

« Thimgrim, Atchnir, Dormar ! Vous voila enfin !

-C'est plutôt nous qui devrions dire ça Grinch, ça fait un petit moment qu'on vous attends, ça va qu'on a rencontré un mille patte pour aller plus vite dans les tunnels. Mais c'est pas toi qui as dû te coltiner les éternuements d'Atchnir.

-C'est pas ma faute si je suis allergique à la poussière, grogna le dénommé. En tout cas y en a un qui n'était pas du tout inquiété. » Pouffa Atchnir en montrant le dernier des frères du pouce.

Celui-ci bailla bruyamment et remit son arc et son carquois en place dans son dos.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne sieste pour repartir, lança Dormar, joyeusement. Bon alors maintenant qu'on est tous là on pourrait y aller.

-Je suis du même avis, rétorqua Ruby non loin du Commandant.

-Pour la sieste ou pour y aller ? Demanda Emma, taquine.

-Moque toi mais je n'aurai pas dit non pour la sieste. D'ailleurs c'est bien gentil mais d'ici, la montagne de Völund à l'air assez loin tout de même.

-Elle est à plusieurs lieux en effet alors autant partir au plus vite, rajouta Grinch.

-Attendez, les stoppa Tink près des Neirns qu'elle avait brièvement serré contre elle pour les saluer. Grinch tu as toujours ton sifflet ?

-Hum oui.. mais hors de question que je remonte sur cette bestiole ! Et en plus j'ai le vertige…

-On ne peut pas volé ce serait trop visible mais les Ankylor bien que massif restent endurant. Nous gagnerions du temps !

-Mais nous n'avons qu'un seul Ankylor, releva Emma.

-Deux, sourit Tink en montrant le sifflet. Ils sont encore la où nous les avons laissé et chacun d'eux pourra transporter trois d'entre nous en plus de deux Neirns si on se sert un peu. De plus nous éviterions certains animaux sauvages de la région et nous serions bien moins fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas si bête en effet, admit Regina.

-Tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de me bouffer le bras ça me va. » Baragouina Ruby alors que Grinch et Tink appelait les Ankylor à l'aide des sifflets.

Les deux montures apparurent après plusieurs sifflement. Venant de derrière un monticule rocheux, ils atterrirent non loin deux. Emma avait eu la description de Tink mais les voir était encore plus impressionnant. Bien que leurs ailes imposante prenait de la place, leurs armures naturelles leurs offraient des assises plus confortable qu'ils ne le pensaient. Tink et Grinch s'étaient postés à l'avant pour guider chaque Ankylor grâce aux rennes. Ces derniers était plutôt vindicatif au début, manquant d'arracher la jambes de Graham d'un coup de patte, mais après une approche plus douce les espèces d'énorme ours avaient accepté les caresses de leurs futures compagnons de routes. L'Ankylor blanc sale de Grinch était en tête avec sur son dos, Ruby, Mulan, Graham et Dormar qui avait réussi à se tourner et se caler sur l'arrière train de l'animal pour piquer un somme. Celui de Tink, au pelage marron, accueillait donc Atchnir, Regina, Emma et Thimgrim qui s'était lui aussi détourné des autres afin de surveiller leur arrières, arc en main.

« Je ne pensais pas dire cela mais ces… montures sont confortables, lança Regina profitant de l'ombre que les ailes de l'Ankylor créait pour se protéger du soleil et enlever sa capuche.

-Oui mais cette chaleur est étouffante ! Râla Emma. Nos armures ont beau se tempérer, j'ai quand même horriblement chaud.

-Je ne trouve pas.

-C'est normal pour vous avec votre capacité, contrairement à Skadi, ici vous êtes dans votre élément.

-On peut dire ça, sourit son second, plutôt satisfaite.

-Le soleil est au zénith en ce moment même, d'où cette chaleur mais la température change vite sur Narok, nous devrions retrouver un peu plus de fraîcheur dans quelques heures, lorsque les soleils seront tous deux au plus bas, expliqua Tink qui s'aérait avec une plume de l'animal.

-Quelques heures ? C'est une blague, j'aurais dû me faire installer un ventilo sur mon armure, railla la blonde, entendant le petit rire discret de Regina.

-Eh bien on peut dire que je n'aurais jamais autant voyagé et vécu ce genre d'aventure qu'avec vous Commandant, avoua cette dernière en se tournant de trois quarts pour pouvoir voir Emma qui lui lançait un sourire des plus charmeur.

-Je dirais que depuis que je vous connais c'est un peu la même chose, poursuivit-elle profitant de leur promiscuité pour passer ses bras autour de son second dans une étreinte agréable malgré la chaleur qui devait rendre leur armure brûlante. Vous m'avez embarqué dans une sacrée aventure.

-Qui reste dangereuse, finit la brune posant une main sur la sienne.

-Oui… nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mène et si…

-Atchi ! »

Emma sursauta et pencha le buste pour voir Atchnir se moucher dans un tissus aussi grand qu'une serviette de toilette.

« Saloperie d'allergie ! » Grogna-t-il en jouant presque de la trompette dans son mouchoir.

Elles étouffèrent un rire communicatif tandis que le groupe continuait sa route paisiblement.

Le voyage fut long mais sans accro. Ils avaient dû faire un arrêt afin que les Ankylor se nourrissent de petits animaux. Ceux-ci avaient manqué de faire tomber les passagers en courant après une sorte de croisement entre un lapin et une souris, en plus du ventre d'Emma qui s'était mis à gargouiller bruyamment. Ils s'étaient donc ressourcés en eau ou bière pour les Neirns et avec les quelques morceaux de pain, barre chocolatée, pomme des sables, jambon de konch et autres aliments étranges, que les trois frères avaient emportés.

Il arrivèrent enfin devant les grandes portes ouvragées de la forge de Völund dans une chaleur plus supportable pour tout le monde. Mais le plus surprenant fût qu'à cet endroit, protégé, il y avait des restes de neige que les Neirns évitaient avec soin, leurs grosse bottes leur conférant une bonne protection.

Emma remarqua qu'une montagne était représentée sur les portes de pierres, ainsi que deux épées se réunissant par la pointe de chaque côté d'un marteau imposant.

« Comme Joyorund a dû vous le dire, les portes ont été scellées dans des temps anciens. Nous n'avons aucune information sur un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur, rappela Thimgrim. Seulement il semblait confiant sur votre réussite. »

Elle fût surprise par cette confiance que lui accordait désormais l'aubergiste et posa sa main sur le marteau qu'elle avait gardé à sa ceinture. Hel avait eu raison de leur avoir fait part de ce présent. Elle observa longuement la porte et les environs, tout comme ses compagnons, à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme. Le marteau avait peut-être une utilité, mais il n'y avait aucun indice sur son fonctionnement.

« Commandant ! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose. » Alerta Regina qui dégageait avec Tink la neige d'une sorte de stèle en pierre.

Haut d'un bon mètre, elle se trouvait en face des gravures de la porte. Les autres qui continuaient à dégager la neige remarquèrent qu'une ligne creusée dans le sol partait de la stèle jusqu'à la porte. Emma s'accroupit et passa sa main sur la pierre afin qu'apparaisse un sceau gravé dans la roche ainsi que des inscriptions, semblables aux runes scandinaves qui recouvraient Mjöllnir.

« Vous pouvez traduire cette langue ? Demanda-t-elle à l'un des Neirns. Cela ressemble à de l'Asgardien… du moins je crois.

-C'est exact, confirma Thimgrim. Hum… si je ne me trompe pas et que je me souviens bien des cours de Proflendrik cela signifie « _Celui qui porte la lumière dévoilera le passage._ »

Elle attrapa Mjöllnir et le rapprocha de l'emplacement du sceau quand les deux se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur bleutée.

« Le marteau est la clé, souffla-t-elle, il n'est ni une arme, ni un outil pour le moment. Mais une clé ! »

Elle se posta sur le côté afin d'abattre le marteau sur le sceau et l'ensemble s'illumina sans attendre. La lueur parcourut la tranchée creusée dans le sol et s'infiltra dans la gravure sur la porte quand un grondement fit trembler le sol, les obligeants à jouer les équilibristes. Les deux battants de porte s'ouvrirent, dévoilant petit à petit une entrée obscure et peu accueillante de prime abord. Les secousses cessèrent et tous se regardèrent éberlués, tandis qu'ils avançaient prudemment vers l'intérieur de la montagne.

.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se confondait avec le temple sur Skadi. Des colonnes, une architecture scandinaves, de la pierre et des gravures sur certains murs. En face d'eux se trouvait le fameux Völund assis sur un banc de pierre, tenant un marteau dans une main, prêt à l'abaisser sur l'épée qu'il tenait de l'autre. Autour de lui, Regina reconnue deux Nains venant des livres qu'Anna et Lacey lui avaient prêté sur la mythologie scandinave. Si Emma n'avait pas pris la peine de se documenter un peu plus lors de ces moments libre, elle, l'avait fait afin de comprendre ces anciens mondes et surtout d'en savoir plus sur l'Essence Noire.

« Brokk et Eitri. Nos ancêtres forgerons qui ont aidé à la confection de nombreuses armes légendaire dont Mjöllnir, informa Grinch aussi stupéfait que les autres. Brokk actionnait le soufflet pendant qu'Eitri forgeait.

-Tu sais ça toi ? Railla Dormar, les mains sur les hanches en pleine introspection de la statue.

-Tout le monde ne dormait pas pendant les cours d'histoire espèce de marmotton ignare !

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?! S'insurgea le Neirns tandis que les deux autres frères se regardaient désabusés.

-Et c'est repartie, souffla Atchnir avant d'éternuer.

-Tu vois tu n'écoutes rien, tu dors debout !

-Tu vas voir si je dors debout, stupide ivrogne grincheux ! Menaça Dormar alors qu'il remontait ses manches.

-Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ! S'exclama Emma d'une voix ferme. Si vous continuez j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre et je vous laisse dehors avec les Ankylor !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Maintenant on avance pour trouver la forge et en silence ! »

Regina entendit les grognements des deux Neirns mais ceux-ci se plièrent aux directives du Commandant et le groupe contourna la statue pour passer les lourdes portes au fond de la salle.

Plus elle avançait au côté d'Emma, plus elle la découvrait et aimait ce qu'elle entrevoyait d'elle. Certes elle n'était plus la Emma de ses souvenirs mais cela ne changeait rien a ce qu'elle ressentait, et au contraire ce n'était que plus réel, plus fort aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu tout avouer, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le faire même s'il lui arrivait d'entrevoir le regard d'incertitude d'Emma. Elle ne lui avait rien dit avant d'arriver sur Narok mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette mission qui la tracassait.

Elle se sentait lâche parfois, mais surtout elle n'était pas encore prête à ouvrir une nouvelle fois son cœur au risque de tout perdre à nouveau.

Regina avait bien entendu les avertissements de Joyorund et pourtant les lieux étaient étrangement silencieux. Pas l'ombre d'une bête, d'un piège ou d'une déesse de la mort… Elle s'attendait à voir le Dieu forgeron comme elle avait pu voir Hel, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que l'écho de leurs pas. Seulement l'atmosphère devenait pesante au fil de leur progression, passant de salle en salle pour tomber sur des statues ou gravures montrant différentes histoire scandinaves, mettant en scène des héros et leurs armes légendaires.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, sur le qui vive, ils se stoppèrent devant un piédestal où trônait une enclume avec le même symbole que la stèle.

« Je crois bien que vous allez encore devoir frapper le sceau Commandant, lança Graham alors qu'il regardait la porte en face d'eux.

-La grande forge est forcément derrière ! Renchérit Tink aux côtés du jeune agent.

-Bon et bien allons y. » Conclut la blonde.

Elle observa son Commandant prendre le marteau scintillant et frapper une nouvelle fois le sceau qui s'illumina bien plus que la stèle. Une vague partie de l'enclume pour inonder la salle entière de sa lumière et faire réapparaître ce que le temps avait détruit.

« Wow, c'est comme si on avait fait un retour en arrière ! » Réalisa Grinch, ébahi par la dorure des colones, le scintillement des pierres précieuses qui récouvraient certaines décorations. Et même les flambeaux qui s'étaient ralumés rendant l'endroit plus chaleureux.

Mais pourtant la porte ne bougeait pas.

Les sourcils froncés, Regina sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Elle suivait Emma du regard, quand un bruit derrière elle l'interpella. Tous étaient obnubilés par le changement de la salle et le fait que la porte n'était pas ouverte, mais au second bruit elle se détourna pour remarquer que les quatre grandes statues qui decoraient la salle avaient le regard tourné vers eux. Elle s'avança d'un pas quand l'une d'elle empoigna une masse gigantesque et se leva de son trône de pierre attirant cette fois les autres membres du groupe.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir un léger problème, lâcha Ruby non loin de Regina.

-Merci pour cette remarque constructive Lieutenant Lucas, cracha la brune avant d'éviter le coup de masse qui aurait pu l'aplatir.

-Il y en a trois autres qui viennent sur nous, hurla Mulan de l'autre côté, sabre en main et prête à se battre.

-Commandant, Grinch et Tink trouvez un moyen d'ouvrir cette fichu porte pendant que nous les retenons ! Ordonna Regina alors qu'elle maintenait la masse avec ses pouvoirs.

-Non je vais vous aider, je…

-Ne discutez pas Swan ! »

Elle vit l'air revêche d'Emma mais celle-ci l'écouta et se détourna pour tenter de trouver le système d'ouverture. Grâce à une impulsion, elle réussit à rejeter la masse dans le nez du géant de pierre qui se recula de quelques pas. Mulan et Graham quant à eux, étaient en plein combat d'excrime contre une géante. Ils évitaient beaucoup plus les coups des deux épées qu'ils n'en donnaient puisque leurs armes n'avaient quasiment aucun effet sur la statue.

Ruby, Atchnir, Dormar et Thimgrim faisaient tout leur possible pour occuper les deux autres statues qui étaient pourvus d'une hallebarde pour l'une et d'un bâton à deux lames pour l'autre, qu'ils faisaient dangereusement virevolter en tout sens.

Alors que Regina réussit à repousser son assaillant contre une collonne, elle fut attiré par une explosion non loin d'elle. En effet Graham avait dirigé une balle explosive en plein sur l'œil de la statue qui fut destabilisée par le choc et tomba en arrière. Voyant cela Dormar prit l'une de ces flèches explosives et l'envoya sur son géant suivit par ses frères. Ruby faisait diversion en évitant les coups rapidement afin de les destabiliser pendant que les autres les martelaient d'explosifs.

S'embourbrant dans leur mouvements deux statues se frappèrent mutuellement manquant d'écraser Ruby dans leur chute.

« Là, Commandant ! Un autre sceau ! L'enclume était un piège. » S'écria Tink près d'une gravure.

Regina observait sa blonde se ruer vers Tink, prenant le marteau, à deux mains cette fois, afin de frapper de toutes ces forces. Seulement, elle se détourna prestement alors que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Son adversaire s'était de nouveau rapproché d'elle et plus enragé que jamais fit un mouvement circulaire qu'elle se préparait à retenir.

En un battement de cil, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, elle se figea face à celle qu'elle avait cru voir dans la partielle obscurité du fond de la salle. Il ne suffit que d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'elle perde sa concentration et le coup l'envoya à l'autre extrémité sous les regards horrifiés de ses congénères.

« Regina ! »

Sortant des gravats, les dents serrées elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Emma qui avait arrêté son geste.

« Toi tu vas pas me chauffer longtemps, grogna disctinctement la brune, un regard meurtrier pour le monolithe de pierre. Swan frappez ce fichu sceau ! »

Alors qu'elle enmagasinait un maximum d'énergie dans ses mains et autour d'elle, elle vit Emma se préparer à nouveau. Au moment même ou la Commandante frappa de toutes ses forces une boule d'energie gravitationnelle gigantesque fila pour venir balayer la statue comme un simple fétu de paille, se brisant en mille morceaux.

La salle redevint obscure mais seuls les flambeaux et la porte restèrent illuminés laissant les statues figées dans le temps et dans leur position.

« Eh beh ! Ça c'était du combat, rugit joyeusement Dormar, tapant dans la main de ses frères. M'dam j'aimerais pas me retrouver contre vous, ricana-t-il à son attention alors qu'elle retirait sa cape en lambeaux et se recoiffa d'un geste furtif mais gracieux.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas en effet. » Sourit-elle, menaçante, avant de rejoindre les autres vers la porte.

Elle croisa le regard inquiet d'Emma mais ne s'en formalisa pas et fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Interrogea tout de même Emma qui s'attardait un peu trop sur elle.

Tous acquiesçèrent d'un hochement de tête et suivirent Grinch à l'intérieur de la forge.

Regina laissa passer son Commmandant, mais n'avança pas. Elle se détourna et observa les profondeurs de la salle d'un air soucieux. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu le visage de sa mère. Mais même si elle avait craint de la croiser dans Nidal, sa présence en ces lieux ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Son cerveau lui jouait sûrement des tours.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La voix preoccupée d'Emma lui parvint bien plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se ressaissit rapidement, n'ayant pas fait attention qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et se rapprocha un peu plus de son Commandant. Elle lui remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille et effleura sa joue avant de lui offrir un sourire timide mais rassurant.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien. »

Elle regarda la blonde se mordre la lèvres et se pencher légèrement vers elle pour combler la distance qui les séparait afin de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Comme à chaque baiser son ventre se retourna et son envie de la toucher se réveilla. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre d'écarts, aussi agréable soit-il.

« Faites attention agent Mills, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre. » Souffla Emma contre ses lèvres.

Elles échangèrent un autre baiser avant de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle de la forge.

Il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour confectionner une arme et même pour l'affuter. La lave en fusion crépitait dans le bassin près du soufflet et de l'enclume. Dans le centre même de la salle reposait une épée encastrée dans la roche.

« J'y crois pas… alors elle existe vraiment ?! Eructa Ruby qui se rua dans le centre de la salle pour voir la lame de plus près. C'est Excalibur ?

-Je pensais que l'hôte la détenait, dit Tink, penaude.

-Lacey a dit que le premier hôte l'avait détournée. Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir dans certains livres elle avait a peu près la même forme mais pas cet aspect, expliqua Regina, tout autant intriguée.

-Pourtant elle a dit qu'il nous fallait la Claiomh Solaís, se rappela Emma.

-Oui mais peut-être que c'est une autre épée tout compte fait, qui aurait les mêmes propriétés, suggéra Graham. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air lumineuse.

-Peut-être qu'en la sortant de son socle elle se transformera ou un truc du genre, proposa Tink.

-Un truc du genre en effet… je vois bien un autre piège, railla l'ancienne Alpha.

-Je vais la sortir, prévint Emma qui s'avançait déjà vers l'épée accompagnée de Regina. Nous devons essayer de toute façon. »

Et en ce qui concernait la brune, quelque chose la dérangeait dans cet endroit, un sentiment qui ne la lâchait pas. Tandis qu'Emma posait la main sur la garde de l'épée, un autre frisson la parcourut, semblable à ce qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt.

La lame sortit difficilement de la roche, seulement elle n'était pas travaillée, sans runes, une forme légèrement plus large près de la garde. Pire, le bout était brisé.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Emma surprise, tandis que les Neirns se rapprochaient. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire et elle est brisée…

-Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été terminée. Nous devons finir de la forger grâce au marteau de Thor comme vous vouliez le faire à l'origine, expliqua Grinch. Mes frères et moi allons nous en charger.

-Encore une épreuve de plus. » Soupira Emma.

Grinch prit le marteau qui se fit à sa poigne plus robuste ainsi que la lame, pendant que ses frères se préparaient autour de la forge. Quand une voix attira l'attention du groupe mais plus particulièrement celle de Regina.

« Sans épreuve la vie serait bien plus terne. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle pivota vers l'intruse qui venait de parler. Sous une large capuche elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour reconnaître celle qui l'avait rendue tel qu'elle était.

Elle la vit abaisser sa capuche et se rapprocher d'un pas assuré, d'un maintien presque royale elle vint se placer à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce regard qu'elle avait longtemps craint plongé dans le sien.

« Alors c'était donc vous l'hôte ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, la gorge serrée.

-Voyons Regina, si j'avais été l'hôte je vous aurez déjà arrêtés depuis longtemps. Pour elle c'est une perte de temps, je dirais surtout que les sentiments nous détourne parfois de notre tâche et de la voie de la raison.

-Je vous reconnais bien là, mère, dit-elle sèchement. Vous n'êtes pas l'hôte mais vous la servez en toute connaissance de cause, c'est bien pire. »

L'assemblée avait eut le souffle coupé à cette révélation. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour celle qui lui faisait face étirant ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

« Si seulement tu savais. »

D'un geste de la main, une brume sombre envahit les lieux et des formes apparurent auprès de Cora. Plus ou moins grandes, elles étaient toutes dissimulées sous des capuches noires, semblable à l'hôte.

« Grinch, Atchnir, Dormar, Thimgrim, ne perdaient pas de temps et occupez-vous de l'épée, intima Emma qui se préparait déjà au combat, suivit par les autres.

-Je vois que votre instinct est affûté Miss Swan, sourit Cora. Vous autres, occupez-vous d'eux. Moi je me charge de ma très chère fille. »

Elle ne pensait pas se retrouver à affronter sa mère à nouveau, elle qui avait tout fait par le passé pour la faire changer. Elle qui voulait simplement retrouver sa mère et non cette femme avide de pouvoir et manipulatrice.

Mais elles en étaient là, à se combattre dans un monde presque hors du temps. Cora s'amusait à l'épuiser en la poussant dans ses retranchements et elle arrivait à se mesurer à elle, jusqu'au moment où une force plus sombre et puissante la paralysa.

« Mère, ce n'est pas terminée. Nous pouvons tout recommencer. Vous pouvez combattre l'Essence Noire à nos côtés. » S'écria Regina, perdant ses quelques barrières et son sang froid. Première fois depuis qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Avant que le retour d'Emma ne chamboule toute sa vie.

Les muscles tendus à l'extrême elle essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de sa mère mais les pouvoirs de celle-ci dépassaient ce qu'elle avait connu. Sa mère avait elle aussi réussi à avoir des capacités, grâce à un implant comme Graham et non à un entrainement et une transformation génétique. Elle était plus habile et puissante que la plupart des adultes d'Eden mais Regina avait réussi à la surpasser au fil du temps. A s'éloigner d'elle et de ses idéaux. Elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en la rejetant et elle en payait le prix. Sa mère était corrompue, blessée et bien plus puissante aujourd'hui. C'était une belle présomption d'espérer qu'elle tournerait le dos à un tel pouvoir, aussi sombre soit-il.

Pourtant Cora l'observait d'une curieuse façon, son regard était plus doux, plus humain, se plongeant dans ses yeux au plus profond de son âme. Alors que les autres combattaient toujours les engeances de l'Essence Noire afin de protéger les quatre forgerons. Sa mère passa une main sous sa cape pour en sortir une rose d'un noir de jais aux curieux reflets rougeâtre, sûrement à cause des flammes qui se mouvaient dans les flambeaux de la salle. Cette fleur en plus d'être rare, n'était pas naturelle et quelque chose de plus obscure l'avait souillée. Elle la vit s'avancer pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle, qui ne pouvait suivre la cadence de son cœur, tant la nervosité l'oppressait.

« Savais-tu que la rose noire est une fleur génétiquement modifiée ? Elle te ressemble ma chère Regina, belle, sombre et dangereuse.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Je prends le temps de t'expliquer certains aspects de notre univers, car l'Essence Noire est une entité dont vous ignorez tout. Ce que vous avez vu n'est pas de la magie c'est de la science. Une science, une technologie plus poussée que même les plus grands scientifiques ne pourraient comprendre.

-Alors la brume était…

-Faites d'une technologie méconnue, coupa Cora. Des parasites minuscules qui paralysent et provoquent des illusions. Seule ton amie a pu les combattre et t'aider, expliqua-t-elle, pensive. Tu sais déjà que l'Essence Noire a besoin d'un hôte. Mais en réalité il a besoin d'un cerveau humain ou proche du notre pour vivre pleinement. Nous savons que ce dernier est complexe et que nous ne l'utilisons pas au maximum de ses capacités. Une fois qu'elle a un hôte, elle lui permet de créer ce dont il a besoin pour assouvir ses pulsions destructrices. Une fois touché par l'Essence Noire certains gardent une part de libre arbitre mais la finalité reste la même : ils sont rongés de l'intérieur.

-Les visions de ce que nous regrettions, la paralysie, les disparitions, la téléportation même n'ont été provoquées que par cette technologie, réalisa Regina. Une technologie qui nous corrompt et nous ronge, qui fait ressortir le pire. L'hôte pourrait le combattre et tout arrêter mais quelque chose d'autre l'en empêche… tout comme vous. Elle vous a donnée une partie de son Essence même pour vous rendre puissante, mais en réalité c'est votre colère, vos regrets qui ont amplifié cela, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec moi.

-Tu comprends vite.

-Pourquoi me parler de tout cela ? Jamais l'hôte ne vous ordonnerez de me livrer autant d'informations.

-Le libre arbitre ma chérie. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne me donne pas d'ordre. J'agis par moi-même et je n'ai pas peur d'elle, elle y trouvera son compte.

-Et cette rose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle symbolise ?

-Elle est lié à l'Essence Noire, répondit Cora en jouant avec la rose entre ses doigts. Je ne peux vous aider comme tu le souhaiterais. Je t'en ai voulue et cette colère m'a perdue, je n'ai pas compris ta haine, ta peine et puis un jour c'est comme si mon cœur c'était remis à battre. Je pensais que l'amour était une faiblesse… j'avais tort. Seulement c'est trop tard, chuchota sa mère, caressant la joue de sa fille. Mais sache que même si je suis auprès de l'hôte, même si tu penses que je n'ai pas de cœur, rien ne pourra m'enlever l'amour que j'ai pour toi et bientôt ma fille tu verras ce qui reste floue, bientôt tu me remercieras.

-Vous remercier mais pourqu... »

La tige épineuse traversa son armure, sa chair, s'enfonça dans son cœur ne laissant dépasser que les pétales de cette rose noire que Cora venait de planter comme un couteau. Lui coupant le souffle, altérant sa vue, ses mouvements tandis que sa mère disparaissait dans une brume sombre. Elle pressa la rose pour l'extraire, vit du sang et un liquide encore plus sombre sur ses doigts alors qu'elle enlevait la tige qui la faisait souffrir. Chancelante elle se sentait partir. Tout était trouble, tout était obscur et juste une voix raisonna à ses oreilles. Un cri, celui d'Emma qui hurlait son prénom encore une fois.

Ce n'était pas son jour.

Elle sentit des bras l'entourer avec force, elle ne pouvait voir que les contours du visage de celle qu'elle avait ramené d'entre les morts.

Puis le silence, le néant, les abîmes l'entouraient et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être toujours consciente, vivante. Son esprit peut-être mais son corps était bien plus léger. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fût étreinte par la fraîcheur du lieu où elle se trouvait mais la douleur avait disparu. Cependant elle se sentait perdue debout dans l'obscurité. Était-elle vraiment morte ? À nouveau en chemin pour le royaume des morts ?

Ses pas résonnaient dans cette salle obscure, dans cet étrange endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Seul le son de sa respiration s'entendait dans ce silence troublant. Elle monta quelques marches pour arriver sur un plateau ovale bordée par des baies vitrées où elle pouvait voir au loin un monde en feu. Où était-elle ? Quelle était cette terre parsemée de noir et de rouge comme le sang se déversant sur un champ de bataille. Regina n'avait jamais rien vu de telle et dans ses yeux sombres en proies à la surprise, les flammes tournoyaient dans une danse destructrice.

Un frisson remonta sa colonne, longeant chaque vertèbre et dans une lenteur extrême elle se détourna vers la chose qui s'approchait d'elle faisant lentement claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le marbre de la salle. L'individu s'approcha et la croisa, sans même se préoccuper de sa présence.

L'hôte. Elle était sûre que ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, le pressentait au fond d'elle, parce que son instinct primaire le lui disait. Mais le plus surprenant fût que son âme sombre répondait étrangement à celle qui l'avait à peine effleurée.

« Tout cela n'aura servi à rien. » Fila entre les lèvres de l'hôte dans un souffle rauque qui se perdit dans l'espace.

Elle était figée de stupeur alors qu'à quelques pas d'elle, l'hôte leva ses deux mains gantées afin de les glisser sur le bord de sa grande capuche. Allait-elle voir son visage ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir cette opportunité ?

Les mains s'abaissèrent, la capuche glissa sur une longue chevelure soyeuse et d'un noir de jais.

Elle s'approcha, contourna l'hôte curieuse de voir le visage de celle qui voulait les emmener vers la destruction du monde.

Alors qu'elle vit enfin le profil, elle fit un pas en arrière, étouffa un cri dans le fond de sa gorge tant la surprise et l'horreur l'assaillirent.

Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge nouée. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'y croyait pas. C'était une illusion, ce ne pouvait être réel.

Ce profil, ce visage était le sien. Certes l'hôte avait les cheveux plus longs en une coiffure rassemblés sur le côté. Son air était plus sombre, ses yeux étincelaient d'une furie vengeresse contenue face aux flammes. Mais elles étaient jumelles, identiques.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque les yeux sombres de son double croisèrent les siens mais réalisa qu'elle ne la regardait pas vraiment.

« Emma... ma bien aimée qu'avons-nous fait ? » Murmura l'autre à nouveau d'une voix brisée.

Intriguée, elle la suivit du regard et se retourna pour tomber sur une épée gravé de runes et sombre comme la nuit.

Était-ce réellement son double ou était-ce elle dans quelques années ? Car cette épée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'ils allaient forger. Si c'était le cas alors cette vision lui montrait un futur des plus funestes... Et Emma, que lui était-il arrivé, ou plutôt que lui arriverait-il ?

Comme pour lui répondre sa vision se troubla une nouvelle fois et la pièce tourna sur elle-même, la renvoyant cette fois face à une autre scène.

Un cri de désespoir lui déchira les tympans. Elle se tourna et eut un haut le cœur en voyant la lame enfoncée dans le corps d'Emma. Mais le pire dans cette scène ce n'était autre que celle qui avait commis un tel acte. C'était elle. Elle qui avait crié, qui avait tué sa bien aimé de sa main. Elle ne sut ce qui se passa après, elle ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qui amènerait à une telle fin mais elle ne devait pas la laisser se produire.

D'un souffle elle se réveilla entre les bras de son Commandant.

« Regina mon dieu ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois je t'avais perdu.» Lui lança Emma d'une voix émue par ses sanglots, resserrant son étreinte. « Comment tu te sens ? » S'inquiéta la blonde.

Elle se redressa et s'échappa de son étreinte pourtant réconfortante.

« Je vais bien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je tomberais. »

C'était un mensonge mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris ses visions, elle serait un danger pour elle-même, pour tous.

Pour Emma.

Cette dernière observait son second sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'aida à se relever mais Regina ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La brune se mura dans un silence troublant et releva enfin les yeux vers elle. Ce qu'elle y vit la brisa un peu plus. De la terreur et de l'incertitude, un mélange improbable pour Regina. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vu incertaine et troublée mais pas à ce point. Son second se recula, s'échappant encore de ses bras mais Emma la retint.

« Regina parle moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?! »

Un cri de victoire s'éleva de la forge, les Neirns avaient réussit à forger l'épée qui allait les sauver mais Emma ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux.

« Rien. Nous avons ce que nous voulions. Alors partons »

Regina quitta son emprise d'un geste sec et sans un regard partit rejoindre les autres.

Tous riaient de leurs victoires, pansaient leurs blessures, mais celle que la brune venait de lui infliger en la fuyant sans lui dire un mot était bien plus profonde.

* * *

 **Me tuez pas ok ? Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^**

 **J'attends vos avis :) Je fais au mieux pour le chapitre suivant !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hey !**

 **Mais dit donc c'est Noël ! Et bien de mon île, de ma tour de contrôle je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et j'espère vous faire un petit cadeau avec cette suite !**

 **J'espère que vous passez et passerez de bonne fête, que vous serez gâtez et j'ai une pensez pour tous ceux et celles qui sont seules ou au travail comme moi.**

PinGuouine : **Il n'était pas plus court et tu vois ce nouveau chapitre arrive pour Noël ! En espérant qu'il te plaise :) Encore merci pour ta fidélité, c'est mon cadeau à moi.**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Nooon ne meurt pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ^^ Tu verras que rien n'est perdu, tout n'est pas sombre dans la vie :)**

 **J'ai galéré pour ce chapitre... d'où mon retard. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je vous remercie de me suivre, de me mettre en favori, de me lire et me commenter et que je suis toujours heureuse de vous lire.**

 **Merci à** Elea Angel **qui m'aide énormément, merci à toi aussi** StitChE **et bien sûr merci à vous... encore et toujours.**

 **Enjoy... ou pas :p**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19_**

.

Alors que le trajet les menant jusqu'aux forges avait été digne des douze travaux d'Hercule, leur retour fût plus calme et ressembla à une promenade de santé. August les attendait au point de rendez-vous près des dunes de pierres et leur transmit le message de Joyorund à leur arrivée. Ce dernier avait réussi à glisser un mot à leur intention leur signalant qu'il avait brouillé les pistes. Proflendrik avait aussi été d'un grand soutien. Emma avait compris que ses motivations étaient dues à la confiance qu'il portait à ses frères et le fait qu'il détestait la domination des Faes de l'ombre comme de la lumière.

Heureusement, la surface les protégeait des unes comme des autres et hormis l'évasion, ils n'avaient rien fait pour leur causer du tort.

Elle avait convié Grinch dans leur équipage. Et même s'il avait accepté enjoué à l'idée de faire partie de cette mission à grande échelle, et bien qu'ayant peu confiance en Gaïa, il gardait un air renfrogné à la simple réalité de quitter sa terre natale. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait plus sa place sur Narok.

Contre toute attente Dormar se porta volontaire pour garder un œil sur lui. Bien sûr Grinch avait répliqué qu'il devait déjà arriver à garder un œil ouvert et Emma se demandait, en les entendant se chiffoner, si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter sa requête.

Au final Atchnir les suivit aussi et Thimgrim rentra seul sur Nidal afin d'alerter le reste de la fratrie.

Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps les trois Neirns quittaient leurs terres mais des bras supplémentaires étaient bienvenus. De plus, elle pourrait vérifier la véracité des légendes qui circulaient sur les Neirns et elle pressentait qu'ils reviendraient tous un jour ou l'autre. Puisque le changement d'attitude des Faes dont celle de leur Reine, ne semblait pas anodin. Se pouvait-il qu'il y est un lien avec l'Essence Noire ? Cela méritait qu'elle demande à Lacey de faire des recherches en revenant sur l'Odyssée...

Tink et Grinch durent laisser leurs Ankylor avec regret. Ces bêtes étaient curieusement plus attachantes qu'il n'y paraissait. Tink tenta même de convaincre Emma, et en désespoir de cause Regina, d'en emmener un à bord.

Le silence se fit pesant dans la navette. Personne n'avait posé la question qui brulait la plupart des lèvres et surtout celles d'Emma. Les autres avait été bien plus occupés par le forgeage de l'Epée ou du moins ne s'étaient pas permit de faire une quelconque remarque sur la finalité du combat entre Regina et sa mère.

Il était sûr que si certains avaient sentit les deux femmes plus distantes, personne n'osait en parler.

Emma s'interrogeait sur se revirement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout voir et surtout de comprendre ce que Cora avait fait à sa fille. Son ignorance soudaine, la terreur dans les yeux de Regina et, par-dessus tout, sa fuite étaient bien plus fatales qu'un coup de couteau. Elle souhaitait, espérait qu'elle lui parlerait en privé. Peut-être était-ce une réaction logique après tout. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce malaise perceptible en elle ne la quittait pas depuis cet instant.

Elle la fixa dans la navette alors que la brune regardait ses mains et les serrait fortement, les croisait, décroisait, perdue dans des pensées semblant grisantes.

Une discussion s'anima à ses côtés concernant l'épée d'argent scintillante gravée de runes qu'ils avaient forgée et qu'elle avait à peine détaillée. Mais son regard ne se détacha pas de Regina et son coeur eut un raté lorsqu'elle croisa ses ambres foncées. Ce même regard troublé et fuyant qui dévia vers l'un des hublots.

La navette arriva dans l'air d'amarrage de l'Odyssée et Emma se pressa de se défaire de son armure pour poursuivre son second qui s'enfuyait d'un bon pas vers l'ascenseur.

« Agent Mills ! Regina ! »

Le regard courroucé qu'elle reçut la rassura étrangement, elle préférait cela à l'ignorance.

« Nous devons parler en privé.

-J'ai beaucoup à faire Commandant, dont le rapport pour Gold afin de connaître notre prochaine destination.

-J'irais parler à Gold mais nous…

-Très bien alors nous parlerons plus tard, je souhaite me retirer dans ma cabine et ne pas être dérangée.

-Bien sûr mais passez voir Whale avant toutes choses.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Pour vérifier que vous allez bien.

-Je vais bien Commandant.

-C'est ce que vous dites mais…

-Je sais me gérer, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le faire, coupa la brune d'une voix basse mais ferme.

-Commandant, ou dois-je mettre les trois frères ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons assez de lit au pont des quartiers… interrogea Tink, qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation.

-Vois avec eux si l'une des soutes aménagées leur conviendrait. »

Tink opina et se rapprocha des Neirns pour les prévenir. Quand Emma se détourna pour faire face à Regina, celle-ci avait disparu.

« Tête de mule ! » ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

.

« _Eh bien c'est encore un succès Commandant Swan et je suis ravi que vous veniez partager cette nouvelle en personne._

-Hum… nous avons l'épée et maintenant ? Nous ne savons pas où se trouve l'hôte et si cela fonctionnera. D'après les récentes recherches de Lacey et Anna, l'Essence Noire ne peut être éradiquée totalement car elle représente les ténèbres, alors à quoi bon ?

- _En effet cela nous pose un problème mais je pense que nous pouvons la contrôler grâce à l'épée. Arthur n'y est pas arrivé par le passé mais cet hôte à l'air plus encline à se laisser déborder par ses sentiments face à vous, d'après ce que j'ai compris de vos comptes rendus._

-Donc je suis un appât ?

- _Disons que vous avez plus de chance de l'approcher._

-Seulement je ne veux pas contrôler l'Essence Noire. Dites-moi que cherchez vous au final monsieur Gold ?

- _Sauver l'humanité._

-Il y a autre chose, vous semblez bien plus intéressé par son pouvoir et son contrôle que par son éradication. Vous avez toujours voulu élever la race humaine au point de marcher sur les autres alors qu'est-ce qui change cette fois ?

- _Vous. Il est vrai que nous avons fait des erreurs mais aujourd'hui nous voulons des alliés contre l'armée qui se prépare dans l'ombre. Et d'ailleurs c'est votre prochaine mission._

-J'ai l'impression d'être un pion depuis le début et quoi qu'il en soit ma décision ne changera pas. La technologie ou les pouvoirs de l'Essence Noire ne pourrons jamais servir à l'intérêt commun de notre espèce. Vous avez déjà assez fait par le passé, aujourd'hui comme vous dites nous nous battrons ensemble.

- _J'aime votre état d'esprit mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas un pion. Vous êtes un guide. En parlant de combattre ensemble, je peux vous offrir des alliés de choix._

-Qui ?

- _Les Dagnis mais surtout Maléfique, leur Reine._

-Ils nous détestent ! Cela fait des années que les Dagnis n'autorisent aucun humain à venir sur leur planète.

- _C'est un fait mais j'ai la solution à ce problème. Je n'avais pas l'intérêt et les moyens de le faire avant mais le temps presse désormais._

-Hum… quelle est cette solution ?

 _-Le cœur du dragon._

-Ok… vous vous croyez dans un roman de Tolkien, remarque avec ce que j'ai pu voir récemment c'est tout comme, baragouina la blonde.

- _C'est une relique ancestrale, une orbe contenant les pouvoirs des anciens Dagnis. Ce fût grâce à elle que Vulcain*, leur planète comme vous le savez, fut prospère durant des décennies. Maléfique en était la gardienne venant d'une lignée de hauts demi-dragons. Elle vous en parlera mieux que moi. Seulement, en l'an 2097, l'orbe a été dérobée par un certain Stéphane afin de le revendre au plus offrant._

-Comment un simple humain a pu dérober une telle relique sous le nez d'une Reine aussi puissante ?

- _L'amour ma chère._

-Il s'est servi de ses sentiments ?! S'indigna Emma.

- _Oui, je dois dire qu'il a été assez malin._

-Je comprends la haine des Dagnis envers nous… la confiance de la Reine a été ébranlée. Comment savez vous tout cela ?

- _Parce que Stéphane était l'un de mes apprentis lors de mon séjour sur Vulcain. Nous y étions pour des recherches afin de découvrir les particularités de leur peuple. »_

Les yeux plissés, elle se disait que ce voyage avait été décisif pour la création d'Eden puisque dès le début elle avait remarqué la similitude entre leurs capacités et celles des Dagnis.

« Je vois que vous mettez le bazar partout où vous allez, ricana-t-elle, d'une voix sarcastique. Donc vous voulez que je ramène le cœur du dragon à Maléfique afin de nous octroyer ses bonnes grâces ?

- _Vous avez tout compris. Nous avons besoin d'eux avant que l'Essence Noire ne trouve un moyen de les plonger encore plus dans l'obscurité. Car depuis ce vol la terre des Dagnis a changé…_

-Je vois, tout comme eux. Et où se trouve cette orbe ?

- _D'après nos récentes recherches, elle serait à Paris dans la prestigieuse collection d'objets rares d'une célèbre famille italienne. Les Midas. Leur fille fait régulièrement des cocktails, représentations et expositions d'œuvres, invitant les grands noms de la hautes sociétés françaises voir mondiale. L'agent Mills et Kathryn Midas sont proches, elle saura vous renseigner. De plus la famille Midas fait partie de nos actionnaires. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu avoir vos invitations mais évitez de vous les mettre à dos._

-Nos invitations ?

- _Oui, la votre et celle de l'agent Mills. Elle devrait avoir lu les détails de la mission et vous expliquera le déroulement de celle-ci._

-Je présume que cette Kathryn va nous demander un prix exorbitant ?

- _Eh bien si vous vous faites avoir, c'est possible._

-Comment ça ?

- _Vous allez la lui dérober. Depuis quelques temps Kathryn nous tient en laisse avec ses actions, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses._

-Je vous pensais assez riche pour ne pas avoir besoin d'actionnaires ? S'interloqua-t-elle.

- _Quand on peut éviter de dilapider une fortune et ainsi avoir des aides on ne se détourne pas de celles-ci._

-Je ne suis pas enchantée de devenir une voleuse mais en soit voler des voleurs reste louable…

- _Parfait. Rapprochez vous de votre second pour les détails. A bientôt Commandant Swan._ »

Se rapprocher de Regina ? C'est ce qu'elle désirait à nouveau mais même pour les détails de la mission la belle brune l'avait envoyée sur les roses « _Je dois préparer cette mission, je vous donnerais les détails avant d'arriver sur Paris. Profiter de vos deux jours de voyage pour vous entraîner physiquement et mentalement, même si vous vous ferez passer pour mon garde du corps il vous faudra jouer un rôle et je ne tolérerais pas de dérapage de langage._ » Voila comment dire à une personne. « J'ai pas envie de te voir, j'ai une excuse et je m'en sers. Va faire du sport pour pas traîner dans mes pattes et apprends à causer correctement en société. » Elle avait été tellement outrée qu'aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. En fait elle était lassée de l'attitude de la brune qui ne faisait que la fuir car même une journée à s'éviter sur un vaisseaux se trouvait être usante. Elle qui voulait passer ses nuits avec son second s'était vu refuser l'entrée de la cabine et même une partie d'échec. A deux doigts de faire une crise à la réponse de Regina, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait entre elles et ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. « Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde Swan ! »

Et voila qu'elle était en train de bouder comme une enfant, dans sa cabine, assise sur son lit à gratouiller Miko.

« Mais quelle… raaa quelle tête de cochon mal luné je te jure ! Et toi Miko t'en penses quoi hein ? »

Le Kawa qui jouait avec ses cheveux assis en tailleur sur elle la regarda et pencha la tête.

« Des fois je voudrais que ce soit plus simple, qu'elle me parle bon dieu, j'aimerais tellement connaitre les recoins secrets de son cœur...

- _Secret cha_ _?_

-Oui… mais toi tu es là au moins. »

Elle lui sourit avant de le voir sauter de ses cuisses et courir vers la porte de sa cabine sous son œil interrogatif.

« Ok même lui a décidé de m'abandonner. » Soupira-t-elle, désabusée.

Elle s'affala sur son lit et se perdit dans la contemplation de la voie lactée à travers sa baie.

« Gamin, pourquoi tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de ton aide ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Baragouina la blonde avant de fermer les yeux.

« _Tu pourrais la pousser dans ses retranchements, tu es sa supérieure alors pourquoi tu n'exiges pas des réponses ?_ »

La voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et vit le jeune garçon l'observer assis sur une marche face à elle.

« Parce que je crois que j'attends qu'elle se confie à moi, que cela vienne d'elle, répondit-elle naturellement.

- _Qu'elle te fasse confiance, ou devrais-je dire qu'elle vous fasse confiance_.

-Toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées ? S'amusa la blonde.

- _Je suis une partie de toi ne l'oublie pas_ , sourit-il.

-D'ailleurs, as-tu un prénom ?

- _Oh Gamin n'était pas un prénom ?_

-Non, ricana-t-elle. Mais si tu es notre… destin. Alors tu dois bien avoir un prénom ?

- _Pas encore. Tu peux me donner celui que tu veux._

-Je vais y réfléchir.

- _Je crois qu'un certain Miko essaye de te réveiller._

-Mais je ne dorm… »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut ne s'étant même pas sentit partir dans ses songes. Miko était debout sur son ventre, les pattes dans son dos et son poids commençait à se faire sentir.

« Eh bien tu es de retour petit filou, sourit-elle avant de se rasseoir, obligeant le Kawa à se décaler. Qui a-t-il tu as l'air nerveux…

- _Secret cha.»_

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Miko lui tendit un calepin à la couverture noire. Plusieurs flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce même calepin que Regina cachait dans son bureau, celui-là même sur lequel elle écrivait, celui qu'elle avait mit dans son dos à leur première rencontre. Elle s'en souvenait très clairement et elle avait toujours su que ce ne pouvait être qu'un journal.

« Tu as… tu as volé le journal intime de Regina ?! »

Miko opina frénétiquement de la tête, semblant fière de lui.

« Mais elle va nous tuer ! »

Un petit cri strident sortie de la gorge du Kawa qui imita une crise cardiaque avant de sautiller.

« _Regina secret, secret, secret cha !_

-Non, on ne doit pas lire c'est pas bien et si elle l'apprend elle va… elle… oh et puis zut ! On va lire juste un ou deux paragraphes et tu iras le remettre discrètement ou tu l'as trouvé d'accord ? »

Miko acquiesça et tapa plusieurs fois des pattes avant de s'installer en tailleurs entre elle et le journal, se calant contre son ventre. Il prit sa queue devant lui comme un doudou.

Emma ouvrit fébrilement le journal à la première page, prenant entre ses doigts une plume cassée qu'elle reconnue avant de la replacer délicatement.

« Je ne vous savais pas si conservatrice. » Murmura-t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à une date au hasard et respira profondément avant d'entamer la lecture.

 **25 juillet 2111**

« Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'Emma me rend visite, chaque jour à la même heure. J'apprends à la connaître, à la décrypter mais aussi à rire et sourire à ses côtés de par son naturel, son air rêveur et sa maladresse. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ceux que je croise le reste du temps dans mon quartier. Ces jeunes de bonnes familles qui nous côtoient seulement parce qu'ils sont fils et filles du personnel de Gaïa. C'est troublant de se dire que dans une même structure il y a d'autres jeunes aux capacités hors normes. Des jeunes appartenant à une sorte de sous-catégorie vraisemblablement, que je ne vois jamais, comme si nous étions séparés par quartier, peut-être par nationalité ou encore par rapport à nos capacités, nos castes respectives. Je n'ai même pas demandé à ma mère, parce qu'elle ne doit pas savoir que j'ai un contact avec le monde d'en-dessous. Car pour sûr Emma, étant orpheline, vient des profondeurs d'Eden et ce conduit l'a amenée à moi par le plus grand des hasards. Mes parents ne comprendraient pas ce qui nous lie, même moi je ne le comprends pas. Et parfois il est dur de me retenir d'en parler à Zelena. Elle reste ma confidente, ma sœur, celle à qui je dis tout, seulement elle est bien plus préoccupée par la tâche verte qui est soudainement apparue sur son cou. Et il est vrai que cela me préoccupe autant qu'elle car si Cora la voit je ne sais ce qu'elle serait capable de faire, même à sa propre fille. Alors que ferait-elle si elle apprenait pour les visites d'Emma ? Personne ne saura, personne ne doit savoir.

Cela restera mon jardin secret. »

Emma croisa les billes noires de Miko et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait en lire plus et il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle tourna quelques pages pour tomber sur une autre date au hasard.

 **9 août 2111**

« Cet espèce de gros éléphant maladroit a brisé ma plume ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, sachant qui était l'éléphant en question.

« J'aurai pu lui en vouloir mais au contraire je l'ai embrassée. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais j'en avais envie, très envie et mes barrières ont cédé. Emma a beau être de plus en plus tactile, je sentais que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas. Peut-être parce que je suis plus vieille qu'elle, même si au final je n'ai pas plus d'expérience de ce côté là. Je me souviens de nos discussions, de nos parties d'échec où je la voyais souvent hésiter tandis qu'elle se perdait dans mon regard, parfois dans ses pensées tout en fixant mes lèvres, rougissant de la tête aux pieds ou encore détournant rapidement les yeux. Tout cela me passait au-dessus avant de la rencontrer. J'ai bien vu que certains garçons même plus vieux me regardent mais je les ignore totalement. Emma c'est différent, j'aime avoir ce pouvoir sur elle comme j'aime ce qu'elle provoque chez moi, aussi indescriptible que cela puisse être. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle y répondrait et pourtant elle s'est laissée porter par mon baiser maladroit. Dieu que j'avais chaud, que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient douces, son odeur fleurie ne m'a pas quittée depuis. Dieu que j'aurai voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. »

Emma se mit à rougir, elle se souvenait soudainement de ce premier baiser qui l'avait réchauffée autant que ceux qu'elle avait pu partager depuis leurs retrouvailles. Inconsciemment elle humidifia ses lèvres sèches et tourna plusieurs pages pour lire la suite. Les lèvres de la brune lui manquaient, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées pour ne pas craquer.

 **10 septembre 2111**

« La tâche de Zelena est de plus en plus grande, s'étalant sur sa clavicule vers sa poitrine. Ingrid, notre médecin en chef la couvre mais pendant combien de temps pourra-t-elle le cacher ?

Si mère s'en aperçoit il est clair qu'elle disparaîtra comme tous ces jeunes, ces enfants, qui ne remplissent pas les exigences de l'école. L'endroit où ils sont emmenés reste un mystère et nous savons toutes deux qu'ils ne revoient pas la lumière du jour. Parfois je pense à Emma et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle reste aussi forte que lors de notre combat. Elle s'est faite remarquée par Cora et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Par moment j'ai envie de fuir avec ma sœur, mais aussi avec Emma. Mais pour aller où ? Que ferions nous, qui serions nous à l'extérieur de ses murs ? Pourtant même si ce monde inconnu m'effraie il doit être bien plus beau qu'ici.

Ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant que notre vie change à jamais. »

 **14 septembre 2111**

« Zelena m'a parlé de son projet de créer un soulèvement afin de détruire Eden. Je sais déjà que bon nombre d'entre nous suivront le mouvement, que ce soit dans nos quartiers ou dans les niveaux inférieurs, moins bien traités par les adultes, de ce que je sais d'Emma. C'est de la folie, les adultes sont nombreux, ont des armes et certains ont même des capacités bien qu'elles restent plus faibles que les nôtres. Seulement, tout cela doit cesser. Eden doit être détruit et Emma doit quitter cet endroit avant que le soulèvement ne soit trop important. Si pour cela je dois rester pour retenir les adultes ainsi que ma mère alors je le ferais. »

Et le 15 septembre 2111 ce fût la fin de cet étrange projet. Zelena avait mené à bien le soulèvement mais bon nombre de jeunes et d'adultes furent tués d'après ce qu'elle lisait dans les grandes lignes car Regina ne devait plus trop écrire à cette époque et cela pendant quelques années. Elle avança dans le temps, environs quatre ans plus tard après l'incarcération de Cora.

 **05 avril 2116**

« Elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là. Avec ses manières de rustre malgré l'éducation stricte que nous recevions tous à Eden. Tous quartiers confondus. Avec sa maladresse et ses enfantillages d'adolescente en pleine crise existentielle. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais elle arrivait à me faire sourire, rire, elle me donnait ce souffle d'air dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. Je ne sais pourquoi je repense à elle aujourd'hui, comme à ce lieu où nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était mon Eden en partie grâce à elle et pourtant je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais. Elle a dû m'oublier. Depuis la destruction d'Eden, j'avais arrêté d'écrire, m'enfermant dans le travail que l'on me confiait. Puis j'avais réussi à retrouver ce souffle d'air grâce à Daniel, d'abord un ami, un complice. Il aurait souhaité plus mais ayant des préférences pour les femmes, je l'aimais sincèrement comme un frère. Mais lui aussi m'a quittée contre son gré.

J'ai fait des choix dont celui de suivre ma mère. D'entreprendre la vie qu'elle avait choisie pour moi. Cora en était fière jusqu'au jour où ses actes ce sont retournés contre elle. Parce qu'elle avait fait de moi ce qu'elle désirait, parce qu'elle avait détruit ma vie mais aussi celle de Zelena et de tant d'autres sur son chemin. Parce que j'avais fini par suivre ces mots qui n'avaient à la base pas leurs places dans ma bouche « l'amour est une faiblesse ». J'ai fermé mon cœur et je n'ai aucun regret d'avoir enfermé ma mère pour ses actes. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra à cette lecture. Elle comprenait pourquoi Regina avait tant de mal à s'exprimer, à s'ouvrir. Et voyait enfin tous les efforts qu'elle avait fais avec elle. Elle tomba sur une date qui lui rappela la fameuse mission Sahary pour laquelle elle fût médaillée et reprit la lecture à voix haute en tenant le journal d'une main et gratouillant le ventre du Kawa de l'autre. Elle ne savait pas si ce dernier comprenait tout mais il semblait absorbé par les courbes manuscrites de Regina ainsi que par le son de sa voix.

 **20 juillet 2118**

« Elle est vraiment en vie. Emma s'en est sortie. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom avant que Gold ne me parle d'elle, avant de la voir sur le journal télévisé de la Centrale et surtout de la reconnaître malgré le temps. Je pensais l'avoir oubliée et pourtant elle était toujours là dans un coin obscur de mon cœur. La colère, l'incompréhension et la joie m'ont assaillit. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas manifestée plus tôt ? Elle avait bien du entendre parler de Gaïa et de moi. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait le lien ?

Gold la voit comme une survivante d'Eden qu'il veut surveiller de plus près. Car comme tout créateur il n'aime guère savoir ses ouailles en liberté. J'ai accepté, même exigé d'être l'agent sur cette mission de surveillance. Je n'y croyais pourtant pas malgré mon empressement, mais je me suis quand même lancée dans la mission « Swan » à épier tous ses faits et gestes jusqu'à prendre le risque de la croiser. C'était plus fort que moi. Plus fort que toutes pensées raisonnables. Cependant, elle ne m'a pas reconnue. Pour sûre nous avons vieilli et changé mais je me suis sentie trahie. Quelque chose ne va pas et je découvrirai quoi… »

Elle déglutit en arrivant à un évènement dont elle avait entendu parler et surtout à une date qui avait eu lieu quelques mois avant la mort de James Nolan.

 **04 décembre 2124**

« Nos actions sont humanistes, pour le plus grand nombre, pour l'indépendance et le pouvoir.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai encore plus de sang sur les mains et avoir sauvé la vie de la fille de l'amiral Blanchard, la représentante de la Triarche, ne m'apportera aucun réconfort. Tous ses mercenaires, toutes ces races que nous avons liguées contre les humains pour démontrer notre supériorité. Tous ces morts pour un simple coup monté, afin d'affaiblir la crédibilité de la Coalition et leurs principes. Je vois enfin la folie dans les yeux de Gold, son désir de puissance au point de mentir, de comploter et de tuer pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne lui fais pas confiance cependant j'ai les mains liées, j'ai autant besoin de lui que lui de moi et je suis déjà allée trop loin. La paix précaire est revenue et désormais nous sommes des parias dont les faits et gestes sont surveillés par la Coalition. Du moins quand ils le peuvent. Ce qui me trouble dans tout cela c'est que nous avons, sans le vouloir, laissé le champ libre à James Nolan car le danger est ailleurs dans l'univers et seul le Commandant Swan ainsi que nous autres suivons cela de prés. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et des choix. Nous en payerons le prix. »

 **22 octobre 2125**

« J'ai passé des années à la suivre, chacun de ses hauts faits comme les plus communs, hormis son année passée chez les mercenaires, cependant je la savais en sécurité. Pourtant il n'a fallut que quelques secondes d'inattention ainsi qu'un vaisseau inconnu pour que sa vie me file entre les doigts. Je l'ai perdue une fois, pas deux. »

Sa mort, sa résurrection, sa rencontre, voila où elle en était.

 **22 novembre 2127**

« Elle est parfaite. Deux ans de ma vie à ne penser qu'à elle, qu'à sa reconstruction et son retour. Deux ans d'acharnement et elle est enfin réveillée, en vie. Et elle est parfaite. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai été autant attirée par son charisme en un regard parce que je pensais que tout ce qui nous liait faisait partit du passé.

Emma a changé, ses manières laissent toujours à désirer mais elle est sûre d'elle et toujours aussi téméraire. Bien plus belle, bien plus forte mais terriblement brisée par ce qui lui est arrivé. Et pourtant sa force de caractère m'impressionne. Seulement toutes ces questions qu'elle se pose vont être un problème pour moi mais je devais savoir si elle se souvenait d'Eden. Et en posant cette simple question j'ai moi-même créé une spirale infernale qui ne se calmera que lorsqu'Emma aura toutes les réponses. »

Elle avait vu son regard brulant, la façon dont elle l'épiait ce jour là mais n'avait pas compris. Aujourd'hui tout semblait si clair.

 **23 novembre 2127**

« Je ne saurais l'expliquer, je ne saurais dire ce que je ressens en cet instant. Ce que j'ai ressenti en me réveillant contre le corps chaud d'Emma alors qu'elle tentait de me réchauffer dans ce temple millénaire. Mais je sais une chose : Emma n'est pas seulement celle qui doit nous guider, nous sauver.

Elle est ma sauveuse. »

A ces mots son cœur eut un raté. La suite elle la connaissait mais une dernière phrase l'intrigua « Je la protégerais quitte à la fuir, ce futur ne sera pas aussi funeste que dans ma vision. » Il s'était bien passé quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas été témoin.

Elle ferma le journal sous l'œil scrutateur de Miko et l'observa, pensive.

« Tu comprends, tu vois ce que nous ne voulons pas voir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle voyant le hochement de tête de son petit ami. Je sais que tu es un fin observateur et parfois j'aimerais savoir ce à quoi tu penses en nous observant. »

Miko ne répondit pas mais se leva et passa ses pattes autour de son cou. Elle fût surprise mais accepta ce câlin qui lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait malgré la barrière de la langue.

Elle ne laisserait pas Regina s'enfoncer dans ses peurs et la fuir pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Elle allait la confronter avant d'arriver sur Terre. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toutes.

.

Graham lui avait dit que Regina était en salle d'entrainement et sa détermination était restée intacte jusqu'à la porte. Comment allait-elle aborder les choses sans lui parler du journal ? Elle se redressa et entra, décidée et sûre d'elle, pour être accueillie par la musique. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Regina écoutait du hard rock. Elle resta quelques minutes figées, détaillant son physique et ses mouvements alors qu'elle frappait de ses poings et pieds un pauvre sac qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Elle s'approcha de la tablette qui gérait la musique et la coupa sans ménagement attirant un regard noir au premier abord, qui la fit frémir. Surprise, Regina resta sans bouger, sans dire un mot avant d'attraper sa serviette pour éponger ses muscles fins.

« Besoin de quelque chose Commandant ?

-Oui, que tu me parles.

-De quoi ? »

Emma se rapprocha de quelques pas et la surplomba d'un regard autoritaire, car en basket, Regina était sensiblement plus petite.

« Tu sais de quoi. De ce qui s'est passé sur Narok. De ce que tu as vu après l'attaque de ta mère.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que j'ai vu quelque chose mais elle m'a juste fait perdre connaissance, rien de plus.

-Arrête de mentir je le vois ! Rugit presque la blonde qui perdait patience. Je sais que tu as eu des visions !

-Comment…

-On s'en fiche ! Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me fuis, pourquoi tu es soudainement si froide, si distante. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, qu'on était importante l'une pour l'autre ! S'énerva-t-elle, sentant une force profonde l'investir de toute part.

-Emma ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi d'accord et j'ai juste besoin de recul sur tout ce qui nous arrive.

-Du recul ?

-Oui, je dois penser à la mission et…

-Arrête de trouver des excuses ! S'écria-t-elle, serrant les poings surprenant la brune, un sourcil en extension.

-Emma calme toi voyons…

-NON ! »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si en colère mais elle perdait pied. Jusque-là ses pouvoirs, ses capacités s'étaient déclenchées comme un instinct de protection. Son envie de protéger ses amies et Regina. Mais elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que les sentiments pouvaient être aussi forts dans le désir que la colère. Elle avait inconsciemment attrapé les épaules de son second qui eut un hoquet de surprise par son changement perceptible d'attitude. Cependant, son énervement n'était pas la seule chose qui intriguait la brune car elle-même n'avait pas remarqué de suite que les poids, le matériel en tout genre de la salle s'étaient élevés à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

Ce ne fût que quand Regina posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle reprit ses esprits relâchant tous les ustensiles dans une cacophonie qui ne la détourna pourtant pas des yeux ambrés scrutateurs.

Ce n'était pas que dans un sens. Si elle avait sauvé Regina de ses pires cauchemars, celle-ci venait de l'apaiser. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ce trop plein d'émotions qu'elle avait accumulé au fil du temps. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu et qu'elle devait déverser pour ne pas finir complètement folle.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina et la baissa pour la maintenir contre son cœur.

« Je t'ai abandonnée une fois contre mon gré, ne compte pas sur moi pour commettre cette erreur une nouvelle fois. Pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu, je suis amoureuse de toi aujourd'hui, comme je l'ai été plus jeune. C'était peut-être différent, dû à la découverte au fait que nous étions jeunes, que je ne pensais pas qu'à cela à l'époque mais je me souviens de beaucoup de choses et de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en ta présence ou lors de notre premier baiser. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te fuir il y a peu alors je ne te laisserais pas le faire par peur !

-Emma… tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Alors explique moi, parle moi de ce qui te trouble autant.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû aller aussi loin… » Souffla la brune se dégageant pour fuir son regard et se détourner vers la porte de la salle.

-Tu es venue à moi en quelque sorte alors je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis. Assume ce que tu es, ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu as changé avec moi, qu'Eden n'est pas la seule chose qui nous lie. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse Regina c'est une force ! Tu me trouveras toujours à tes côtés et pas parce que je te dois la vie mais parce que tu es ma vie. »

Elle vit son regard intrigué mais aussi cette irrésistible lueur incertaine, émue par ses mots. Seulement la brune la quitta une nouvelle fois des yeux et Emma saisit son bras pour stopper sa fuite.

« Pas si vite, tu ne veux pas me parler, très bien, alors je te défie ici et maintenant en combat.

-Emma ça suffit, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, soupira Regina, agacée en rejetant la main qui retenait son bras.

-C'est pourtant clair, je te défie de me battre, comme par le passé où ce n'était pas un choix, où tu ne retenais pas tes coups pour faire bonne figure devant ta mère, nous allons nous battre ici et maintenant, s'énerva-t-elle ce qui eut pour effet de déplacer quelques appareils de musculation pour bloquer la porte.

-Tu crois que cela va m'empêcher de sortir ? Ricana gravement la brune avec sarcasme en libérant la porte d'un revers de main, les appareils allant s'entrechoquer contre le mur.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… répliqua le Commandant.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Emma mais ça ne me fait pas rire. Je peux partir maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse.

-Non. »

Emma se plaça devant la porte avant de bousculer la brune le plus loin possible de la sortie.

« Tu peux partir Regina, mais avant cela tu devras me passer sur le corps. »

La brune croisa les bras et obtempéra pour une position neutre, relevant un sourcil. Devant l'attitude de l'agent de Gaïa, Emma engagea le combat pour la faire réagir. Dans un premier temps le second se contenta de parer les coups comme elle avait pu le faire lors de leur combat au corps à corps. Elle se défendait mais n'attaquait pas.

« Arrête de me ménager, s'écria la blonde presque de désespoir. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux encaisser la moindre de tes attaques et tu le sais. »

La succession de coups et d'attaques ne cessa d'augmenter ainsi que son énervement mais la brune ne répondait toujours pas. Elle esquivait, parait, détournait les manœuvres et plus le combat durait plus l'air de la pièce devint électrique. Bientôt des poids, des équipements volèrent en direction de la brune qui les évitait, les renvoyait à droite et à gauche laissant la blonde dans une rage noire.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement me parler ?!

-Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, ton comportement est puéril et tu devrais… »

Regina ravala sa phrase dans un hoquet de surprise alors qu'Emma s'était approchée d'elle à une vitesse vertigineuse la repoussant contre un mur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas dans ce cas ?! »

Le regard sombre et soudainement brillant qu'elle reçut était à la fois animé par la colère et la panique. Regina essayait sûrement de contrôler ses émotions mais son regard trahissait une perte de sang froid évidente.

« Réponds-moi ! Je n'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu agis ainsi ! Alors rép…

-J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ! » Hurla enfin la brune, usant d'une onde de choc puissante pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle.

Essoufflées, elles restèrent chacune contre le mur à s'observer. Emma glissa contre la paroi pour s'asseoir laissant alors la brune quitter la salle sans un mot de plus, gardant en mémoire ce regard incertain que Regina avait posé sur elle. Ce regard remplit de vérité inavouée.

Si elle voyait le meilleure chez les autres alors en cet instant elle avait montré le pire côté de sa personnalité, celui où elle perdait son sang froid, ou une rage sourde l'avait envahie.

Le bien et le mal, la lumière et l'ombre qui se combattent, se complètent et se retrouvent toujours.

.

Regina avait rejoint sa cabine sans même se préoccuper des regards intrigués qui la suivaient, ni de Miko qu'elle croisa avec l'une de ses pommes. Le peu de choses qui se trouvait sur son bureau fini à terre dont le saladier rempli de fruits rouges. Se calmant peu à peu elle les regarda rouler sur le sol dont la pomme qui alla jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses émotions à fleur de peau, mais aussi ses capacités et un pouvoir profond bouillonnaient au fond d'elle. Sombre et effrayant, son âme peut-être… cette chose qu'elle devait garder derrière toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigées avec le temps. L'éloignement était la meilleure des décisions parce qu'elle ne causerait aucun tord à Emma, du moins le pensait-elle au départ. Au final elle avait été surprise de la perte de sang froid de sa blonde. Elle avait entrevue le pire chez elle. Alors peut être était-ce son don à elle… voire le pire chez les autres. Elle n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de bien pour Emma, et elle s'en persuadait. Elle avait réussi à s'ouvrir et mettre ses travers de côté mais ses visions lui révélaient que ce n'était pas le cas tout compte fait.

« Arrêtez de vous battre avec vos émotions, de vous empêcher d'aimer et d'être heureuses. De tout gâcher en pensant que vous êtes une mauvaise personne. Acceptez vous et acceptez simplement tout ce qui vous arrive, souffla une voix amicale dans son dos.

-Tu n'as rien à faire là Graham et tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans mes histoires que je sache ! Cracha le brune en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

-Vous ne voulez pas confier ce qui vous bouleverse, et je le respecte mais nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps et je vous connais, je sais lire entre les lignes. Alors je ne peux vous laisser tout gâcher par peur de perdre encore une fois ce que vous avez réussi à obtenir !

-Tu ne sais rien !

-C'est vrai je ne sais pas tout ce qui vous préoccupe mais j'ai appris à observer en silence. Je vous suis depuis des années, je suis et serais toujours serviable envers vous parce que je vous considère comme une amie, je vous respecte. J'ai été patient, je vous ai suivie dans la plupart de vos missions, sur les champs de bataille où j'ai vu le pire comme le meilleur de votre personnalité et surtout je vous ai vue changer. Mettre en place petit à petit toutes ces barrières qui vous ont enfermées sur vous-même et vous empêchent de vivre. J'ai aussi vu ce sourire franc, magnifique, qui s'installe de plus en plus souvent sur votre visage depuis que le Commandant est revenue à la vie. Et rien que pour cela je prendrais le risque de vous dire vulgairement d'arrêter vos conneries ! »

Elle en était bouche bée. N'eut pas de mot, parce que toutes les répliques acerbes qu'elle avait préparées durant le monologue de Graham restèrent bloquées au fond de sa gorge.

« Emma est forte, elle croit en vous et elle n'hésite pas à prendre des risques, parce que la vie est ainsi faite. Vivre c'est aussi prendre le risque d'échouer mais tout n'est pas si sombre. Alors ne vous enfermez pas encore…

-Sors ! Ordonna-t-elle les yeux perçants.

-Pardonnez mon insolence Regina. J'espère que vous ferez le bon choix. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. » Il la salua et sortit, la laissant seule avec ses démons.

Elle attrapa la pomme à ses pieds et la détailla un instant avant de la poser sur son bureau et de s'offrir une douche aussi longue qu'apaisante. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Les mots d'Emma, de Graham tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent et son cœur se serra dans sa cage thoracique. Mettre Emma de côté était une solution facile, de repli, une décision qu'elle avait prise parce qu'elle ne connaissait que ça, que la fuite. Se battre pour ce qu'elle a toujours désirer était plus dur et demandait des efforts mais ne valait-il pas mieux prendre des risques pour être heureuse ?

« Tout n'est pas si sombre. » Murmura-t-elle comme un psaume, relevant la tête pour accueillir l'eau sur son visage.

Oui tout n'est pas si sombre, ce futur ne le sera pas si elle accepte de se battre au côté d'Emma. De se battre ensemble. Mais elle qui aimait le contrôle se sentait démunie. Tout cela lui faisait peur.

Elle soupira, lasse. Elle devait lâcher prise, ouvrir son cœur. Se libérer de sa prison comme elle l'avait fait la première fois dans le bar lorsqu'elle parlait de son père.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

.

Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était à Regina de faire le pas suivant désormais. Il était grisant de se retrouver impuissante face à quelqu'un, de ne pouvoir contrôler les choses. Seulement la vie était faite d'épreuves, de tests, d'erreurs et de déceptions. Elle était sûre que ses mots avaient fait mouche, qu'elle avait forcément fait ce qu'il fallait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu vas te décider à parler ou tu veux qu'on joue aux devinettes ? Demanda Elsa, la couvant d'un regard chaleureux alors qu'elle jouait avec un jeton de poker.

-…

-C'est Regina ?

-Regina n'est pas le centre du monde, rétorqua la militaire, amère.

-Ah bah tu parles tout compte fait ! Taquina son amie, tandis qu'elle lui envoyait un regard noir. Elle est le centre de ton monde en tout cas…

-Si seulement cela pouvait être plus simple.

-La vie serait ennuyante, ricana Elsa. Emma je n'étais pas présente, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Ruby m'en a un peu parlé et j'ai vu que vous êtes plus distantes.

-Quelle pipelette, grogna-t-elle. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire… on s'est… disputé. Elle me fuit et je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus…

-Tu te souviens de Hans ?

-Hum oui ce sale gamin qui n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à toi, mais quel est le rapport ?

-Tu me disais de me défendre car j'étais plus forte que lui mais je craignais qu'il s'en prenne à Anna.

-Alors je lui en ai mis une pour le remettre à sa place.

-Et cela a été pire ensuite jusqu'aux combats. Il me menaçait de s'en prendre à Anna, me rabaissait mais je savais que c'était un masque, que sous sa carapace il y avait un petit garçon lâche, cupide et jaloux. Je pourrais le remercier car c'est grâce à ce qu'il m'a fait subir que je suis devenue forte, et j'ai montré toute ma puissance contre lui.

-Et pourtant tu étais déjà forte. Je me souviens que c'était quelques jours avant qu'Ingrid nous aide a nous enfuir d'Eden.

-Et il y est resté en nous aidant. J'ai pensé à un retour de bâton, qu'il avait eut ce qu'il méritait. Mais j'avais tords de penser ainsi puisqu'il s'est sacrifié. Chaque acte, chaque mot ont une répercussion.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Laisse-lui du temps, les gens changent d'une certaine façon même si le naturel reste présent. Les mots et les actes touchent, hormis ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur et même les personnes les plus abjectes réagissent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais ce que tu lui as dit a forcément eut une répercussion. Sois juste patiente et reste toi-même. » Elsa lui sourit et lui prit le jeton des mains. « La vie est comme un jeton de poker. On connait sa valeur, on prend des risques parfois et on mise gros, on bluffe parfois pour arriver à nos fins et on peut même se fier au hasard. Mais cela ne fait pas tout et peut se retourner contre nous. Une mauvaise carte, un mauvais jugement impatient peut nous faire perdre tout ce que nous avons. Alors patiente et laisse la venir. Car je sais qu'elle viendra. » Conclut Elsa posant le jeton dans sa main encore ouverte.

Un sourire timide s'invita sur ses lèvres alors que son amie repartait pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Emma retourna le jeton et joua avec avant de le serrer dans sa main. Certains risques valent le coup d'être pris.

.

Miko avait facilement remit le journal à sa place, du moins elle l'espérait car il était revenu auprès d'elle avec une pomme peu après son altercation avec Regina. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une nuit et quelques heures tout au plus avant que la navette Hermes ne les dépose au spatioport de la Tour Montparnasse. Même s'ils étaient non loin des radars, leurs technologies leur permettaient de rester discrets mais ils avaient aussi eut une autre idée. Après tout personne ne savait véritablement à qui appartenait l'Odyssée et la Douane interstellaire goberait leur mensonge. Il était donc le vaisseau privé d'une société de recherches scientifiques, recherches payées par une riche famille, puis il suffirait d'un peu d'argent pour corrompre certaines autorités et la Coalition n'aurait rien à leur dire sur leur présence. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, du moins pas encore.

Elle s'était réfugié dans sa cabine en attendant un signe de la part de Regina mais elle n'espérait plus ce dernier au vue de l'heure avancée.

Elle regarda les nouveaux papiers d'identité que Tink lui avait apportés un peu plus tôt. Elle serait donc Emma White, ancienne mercenaire devenue garde du corps de Regina Queen, jeune héritière. Heureusement que personne sur Terre ne la reconnaîtrait en temps que mercenaire. Elle était tout de même sceptique vis-à-vis de ce plan car qui dit rassemblement de riches dit têtes connues de la Coalition, même si elle n'y croyait pas trop étant donné qu'ils restaient principalement à la Centrale et que les Midas étaient proches de Gaïa. C'était un risque à prendre car ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible. Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à Anna et Lacey d'en savoir plus sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver l'hôte mais ces dernières n'avaient aucune donnée.

Elle posa la carte sur sa table basse près de l'échiquier et sourit en voyant Miko observer le jeu d'échec et tout particulièrement le lapin blanc apeuré qui faisait office de fou. Alors qu'il voulut le prendre dans sa patte ce dernier couru sur l'échiquier pour venir se réfugier malencontreusement derrière la Méchante Reine. Le roulement des yeux sombres lui rappelait Regina et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la Reine tentait de déloger le lapin. Miko quant à lui émettait un gloussement qui la fit fondre de tendresse.

Un élan nostalgique la submergea en regardant le jeu lorsque la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit et que des talons reconnaissables claquèrent sur le sol. Malgré l'interruption de ses pensées, et bien qu'elle n'attendait plus de signe, elle ne fut pourtant pas surprise de croiser le regard de Regina, qui l'attendait en haut des trois marches menant à son coin personnel. Le kawa leva une oreille puis se tourna vers Regina et se leva d'un bond pour venir enserrer le cou d'Emma.

« _Emma bisous Regina cha. Plus triste cha_ , ronronna le petit être dans son oreille.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple. » Murmura-et-elle avec un sourire, regardant Miko se diriger vers Regina.

Il s'arrêta auprès de la brune qui le couva d'un regard plus tendre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et le petit être passa ses pattes autour de son cou et ronronna quelques mots. Au vu du sourire en coin et du regard de Regina, Miko devait lui dire la même chose qu'à elle. Pas bête ce Kawa. Peu après il quitta la salle en marmonnant un chant dans sa langue qui fit sourire les deux femmes.

Emma se leva enfin et se rapprocha de la brune qui s'était alors relevée. Elle la dépassa sans un mot et verrouilla la porte afin de ne plus être dérangée et se retourna pour tomber presque nez à nez avec Regina.

Elle fût surprise de sentir une main se poser sur sa joue, des ongles longer délicatement sa mâchoire alors que du pouce Regina effleura ses lèvres. Le regard ancré dans ses yeux ambrés qui l'avaient toujours séduite, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qui se déroulait entre elles en cet instant. Les cheveux détachés et d'une allure sauvage par la fin de journée, Regina attrapa quelques mèches blondes et les fit glisser entre ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas parler, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens, ce qui me trouble parce que je n'ai jamais appris à le faire. Mon père a été le seul à comprendre ce que moi je ne voulais plus voir depuis longtemps. Et toi… Face à toi j'ai ouvert mon cœur lorsque je t'ai parlé de mon père, de ma mère, de nous. Et encore tu ne sais pas tout. Comme par le passé je suis un livre fermé. »

Alors qu'elle avait baissé le regard, Emma se raccrocha à nouveau à ses yeux et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« J'étais en colère contre ma mère et je l'ai abandonnée, je n'ai pas hésité à la livrer aux autorités. Et pourtant lorsque nous l'avons vue, après toutes ces années elle me regardait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle ne m'en veux plus, elle m'aime réellement. Elle a utilisé la technologie de l'Essence Noire contre moi mais même si au début j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait cela pour faire en sorte de nous séparer, j'ai compris qu'elle voulait me permettre d'y voir clair. Et cette étrange rose, cette attaque m'a possiblement montré notre futur. Elle voulait me le montrer, au risque de peut-être s'octroyer la fureur de l'hôte. Néanmoins les visions que j'ai eues restent floues, incertaines. »

Emma l'écoutait, elle restait silencieuse, ne voulait pas rompre ce moment où Regina prenait le temps d'ouvrir son cœur.

« Dans ces visions, j'étais l'hôte de l'Essence Noire. J'étais légèrement différente, brisée mais je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Il y avait une épée semblable à la notre hormis le fait qu'elle était aussi sombre que la nuit et la Terre était en feu. En somme notre futur n'est pas glorieux…

-Rien ne certifie que tout cela va se produire. Nous serons plus fortes ensemble et tu le sais, alors ne me rejette pas comme tu le fais.

-Emma, je me suis vus te transpercer d'une épée. Je me suis vue pleurer ta mort, tu crois vraiment que l'amour peut être une force ?! S'agaça son second. J'ai peur de ce que je suis, de ce que je pourrais te faire, de ce que je pourrais devenir si… »

Elle n'avait pas voulu attendre la fin de sa phrase pour prendre la brune dans ses bras. Ce qu'avait fait Cora était devenu un véritable cadeau empoisonné mais lui révélait l'attachement qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

« Emma, je ne peux pas…

-Reste. »

Cela ne serait peut-être pas facile mais elle ne laisserait pas cette Essence Noire gagner. Rivée dans le regard ambré et brillant, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux et enfouis ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et brune de son second. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que ses lèvres effleurèrent celle qui lui manquait depuis près de deux jours à s'éviter. Elle sentait le souffle sucré de Regina, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, les battements de son cœur unis aux siens. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles de la brune dans un baiser délicat qui s'intensifia au gémissement impromptu de son second.

« Emma…

-Reste auprès de moi. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers, la collant pour qu'elle recule imperceptiblement vers son bureau jusqu'à repousser Regina contre et attraper ses cuisses pour l'asseoir dessus.

Elle approfondit le baiser, attrapant la lèvre inférieure de Regina entre ses dents, passant le bout de sa langue au même endroit. Un frémissement l'assaillit descendant sa colonne, se posant sur son bas ventre alors que les mains de son amante caressaient la peau sensible sous son t-shirt. Des ongles remontèrent son dos, tandis que dans un soupir d'aise elle s'écarta des lèvres de la brune pour reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas après mon silence, mes mensonges ? Et… ce que je pourrais...

-On ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera réellement fait, coupa-t-elle. Et pour te répondre, parce que j'aime tout de toi. Parce que je t'aime Regina et que je sais que tu ne feras pas une telle chose. »

Elle reçut un baiser en réponse. Un baiser devenant plus langoureux qui l'enivra de plus belle et la réchauffa. Tandis que des mains caressèrent son ventre et se posèrent sur sa poitrine, elle soupira d'aise pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de la brune. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le cou mit à nu et les rapprocha de l'oreille de Regina.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Les jambes de la brune s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin pour venir la coller un peu plus à elle.

Lors de son combat elle s'était retenue de l'embrasser, de céder à ses pulsions car elle exigeait des réponses. En cet instant, l'envie avait reprit le dessus. Elle voulait Regina plus que tout, mais elle voulait surtout sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, l'avoir entre ses bras et profiter de chaque instant.

Elle s'écarta d'elle pour prendre sa main et la guider vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord pour l'inviter sur ses cuisses.

Elle enleva le haut de son amante la laissant à moitié nue, parcourant sa clavicule de baiser. Cette dernière faisait de même avec le haut de la blonde. Dans un sourire elle ne retint pas un petit rire lorsque le t-shirt se coinça. Emma jeta son t-shirt et serra la brune dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, la longeant pour retrouver ses lèvres. Les soupirs de la brune l'exaltaient, dans un regard presque noir, les pupilles dilatées par la convoitise. Elle la retourna sur le lit, lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements et fit de même pour elle puis la laissa prendre place et la rejoignit sous les draps encore froids. Sur le flan, leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à s'entrechoquer dans une étreinte où Regina avait calé une cuisse entre celles de la blonde, l'embrassant plus passionnément.

La main posée sur la hanche de son amante, Emma parcourut le corps tant apprécié par la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Retourne toi »

L'ordre la fit sourire, elle retrouvait la Regina qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle obéit et se mit de dos non sans ronchonner en réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas la voir.

« Et on ne ronchonne pas. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire dans son oreiller et sentit le corps brûlant se coller à elle tandis qu'une main caressait ses côtes pour venir mettre à nue sa nuque. Les lèvres de la brune qui se mirent à parcourir sa colonne de haut en bas lui fit se mordre la lèvres, elle avait de plus en plus chaud, de plus envie que Regina la touche à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps. Elle se retrouva presque sur le ventre sentant une main empoigner un sein, l'effleurant, les doigts jouant avec pour faire monter son désir bien présent.

« Tu es magnifique. »

La voix rauque, le souffle rempli de désir de son second la fit frissonner et elle réussit à se tourner légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser les lèvres si aguichante.

« Regina, cela ne faisait que deux jours, trois peut-être si on compte la mission mais tu m'as vraiment manqué. »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un gémissement alors que l'autre main de Regina avait glisser sur son ventre pour venir la libérer d'une pression trop cuisante entre ses cuisses. Toujours dos à elle, l'autre main délaissa son sein pour lier ses doigts aux siens tandis qu'en bas le plaisir qu'elle provoquait était de plus en plus enivrant.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de bouger contre la main qui lui faisant tant d'effet, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Regina en cet instant, elle pouvait l'imaginer, elle sentait ses courbes, son souffle sur sa nuque, ses baisers si ardent sur sa peau.

Son bassin suivit chacune de ses douces attentions même lorsque deux doigts s'insinuèrent en elle, la paume de la main appuyant sur son bouton de plaisir qui en demandait toujours plus. Les doigts recourbés lui donnaient tant de satisfaction qu'elle ne pouvait retenir les gémissements, les soupirs, les mouvements inconscients de son corps ondulant contre celui de son second.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et une pointe de déception lorsque la brune s'arrêta et la laissa pantelante au bord du précipice. Elle allait se retourner lorsqu'une bouche investit la sienne avec autorité et la main auparavant sur son aine caressa ses fesses pour poursuivre son chemin et s'insinuer à nouveau en elle mais dans un angle différent qui la fit crier de plaisir.

Les va et vient alors plus profond lui coupèrent le souffle.

« Respire » Souffla la brune dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle lâcha plus qu'un souffle, alors que l'orgasme montrait le bout de son nez. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements de plus pour relâcher totalement la pression qui s'était contenu dans son bas ventre.

Un soupir d'aise accompagna les baisers appuyés de Regina. Elle se tourna enfin vers elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore tant elle ne pouvait plus s'y soustraire. Elle aurait pu continuer, partager son plaisir mais Regina se blottit contre elle et ce simple mouvement lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait elle aussi eu ce qu'elle désirait d'une certaine façon.

« Je t'aime aussi Emma. »

.

Regina ouvrit les yeux sur une salle qu'elle reconnaissait désormais, mais qu'elle n'avait plus envie de voir. Cette salle sombre et froide, ces baies vitrées donnant une vue sur une Terre attaquée par des vaisseaux inconnus. Une guerre se profilait devant ses yeux. Elle se disait que cette vision devait être plus ancienne que les précédentes peut-être était-ce la guerre finale entre l'armée de l'hôte et celle que formerait l'alliance de l'univers. Elle entendit un bruit de métal sur le marbre, vibrant dans la pièce et se détourna pour voir un corps encapuchonné en train de disparaître au sol auprès d'une personne qu'elle reconnue de suite. Emma. Elle avait lâché l'épée de lumière ensanglantée, le métal s'entrechoquant dans un écho. L'épais filament sombre qui stagnait là où elle avait aperçu le corps maintenant disparu, s'insinua dans le ventre de la blonde.

« Emma ! »

Sa voix fit écho à une autre dans la pièce. En haut des marches se tenait son double. En armure, une arme en main, elle était blessée au visage, une cicatrice à l'arcade qu'elle se rappela avoir vu sur son double dans sa première visions. Le regard cette dernière traduisait sa panique et sa peur. Elle était toujours troublée de se voir ainsi mais son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur Emma. Son souffle erratique, ses gémissements graves alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre et suffoquait presque. Elle tomba un genou au sol et son double ne bougeait toujours pas.

« _Fait quelque chose !_ » Hurla-t-elle mais personne ne l'entendait, elle n'était que spectatrice de la transformation d'Emma et ne comprenait plus rien à cette nouvelle vision.

Les cheveux maintenue dans une queue de cheval passèrent d'un blond soutenu à un blanc éclatant, ses yeux s'assombrirent dans leur contour et les iris d'émeraudes furent bientôt remplacées par un rouge sang. Une brume sombre l'entoura, tandis qu'Emma avait les mains autour de son crâne.

« Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! »

Elle vit ses ongles se rallonger, sa peau devenir écailleuse alors qu'un hurlement guttural la fit trembler de toute part.

Son double bougea enfin mais Emma leva une main devant elle.

« Regina ! N'approche pas… je ne peux pas la contrôler… je… je veux les tuer, je veux tous les détruire… cette lumière, l'espoir doit disparaître…

-Emma tu peux y arriver, tu es plus forte et Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je suis là, cria son double, se rapprochant pas à pas. Fait moi confiance, je vais trouver le moyen de te sortir de là… je…

-Nous connaissons l'unique moyen de m'arrêter…

-Non, il y en a d'autre !

-Il n'y en a pas ! Nous n'avons plus le temps… je ne peux contrôler l'Essence Noire... tu dois me tuer avant que je ne sois plus moi-même !

-Non Emma ! Ne me demande pas ça !

-Tu es la seule qui peut le faire ! Tu supporteras ce pouvoir... ta lumière te permettra de contrôler l'Essence Noire… Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre destructeur sans conscience. Il faut que tu le fasses !

-Non, Emma non… »

Un autre cri de douleur sortit de la gorge d'Emma et elle la vit pousser l'épée de lumière du pied pour l'envoyer vers son double. Elle avait déjà vu la suite, pourtant elle ne comprenait toujours pas son geste. Et cette vision d'elle, ce double, semblait si différente. Était-ce réellement leur futur ?

« Je te le demande… fais-le… fais-le tant que je suis encore moi-même… fais-le si tu m'aimes réellement...

-Emma… Il y a forcément un autre moyen, sanglota la brune, les yeux rougit.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Regina… »

Emma fit apparaître une épée et se rua d'un bond sur son double qui attrapa rapidement l'épée lumineuse pour parer le coup. La force employée la déstabilisa avant de parer les suivants habilement. Regina ne sut combien de temps elles se combattaient mais Emma était de plus en plus violente, tiraillée entre sa noirceur et ce qu'il y avait encore de son ancienne personnalité, de ce lien qui les unissait. La suite se passa rapidement, Emma ne fit rien pour parer la lame qui s'enfonça tout près de son cœur par la force des choses.

Et le cri que poussa son double, son cri était si fort qu'elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Dans un même cri rauque elle se réveilla en sursaut. Assise dans le lit, le souffle court elle sentit la main d'Emma se poser sur son bras.

« Je suis là. »

Elle se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'étouffer.

Comment Emma, si lumineuse, si combative et douce pourrait ainsi devenir l'hôte et se laisser submerger par la noirceur au point d'être ainsi transformée ? Elle avait vu sa colère plus tôt, sa perte de sang froid mais comment pouvait-elle changer à ce point ? Tout cela était encore plus troublant. Et comment pourrait-elle lui demander de la tuer ? Quel genre de sacrifice était-ce ?

Et surtout de quelle lumière la Emma de son rêve, de ce possible et étrange futur, parlait-elle ? Elle qui était censé avoir une âme sombre.

Que de questions qui inondaient ses pensées alors qu'un baiser la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Je suis là et quoi que tu aies vu nous ferons tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

* * *

*Vulcain dieu romain du feu, des volcans et de la forge. C'est aussi une espèce extraterrestre et une planète dans Star Trek.

* * *

 **J'attends vos avis :) Pour la suite nous partons pour Paris ;)**

 **Cela avance, un pas en avant quelques pas en arrière... que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? ^^**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord Bonne année à celles et ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas souhaité ! Ensuite je dois vous faire mes excuses pour ce retard... beaucoup de chose en tête dont d'autre fictions et projets, perte de motivation, d'inspiration... bref c'est revenu donc tout va pour le mieux :)**

 **Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je vous lis et j'apprécie toujours autant votre soutien et vos reviews, en tout cas vous aurez une parties des réponses à vos questions dans les chapitres suivant (un peu moins dans celui-ci).**

 **Je dois rappeler une petite chose, je suis bientôt à la fin... de la première partie eheh et non de l'histoire (éclat de joie de votre part... ou pas :p) Donc je dirais qu'il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de la première partie.**

PinGuouine **: En effet je vous fait pas mal réfléchir ^^Contente quand même que tu prennes du plaisir à lire et j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé de bonne fête de fin d'année :)**

 **Contente de ta venue** Daerra **, je suis toujours ravie de voir que mon histoire plait et d'avoir des nouvelles lectrices ou lecteurs.**

 **Encore merci de me suivre :)**

 **Hum pour celles et ceux qui ont lu mes anciennes fictions et bien sachez que j'aime jouer avec les personnages ^^ Disons que j'aime faire ressortir leur bon et mauvais côtés mais vous comprendrez en lisant.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

.

La navette les déposa sur l'air d'atterrissage n°7 du spatioport de la Tour Montparnasse, les laissant dans la jungle urbaine Parisienne. Valise en main, lunettes de soleil sur le nez car oui il y en avait du soleil, pas comme Emma l'aurait imaginé. Elle, qui pensait qu'il pleuvait souvent ou que les toits étaient à peine visibles sous une brume hivernale. Elle s'était réveillée en Novembre mais le temps passé dans l'espace l'avait ramenée au mois de Mars sur Terre et déjà les bourgeons tentaient d'éclore. Telle une enfant pressée d'aller à Disneyland, elle ne vit pas la douane spatiale française qui les alpagua de loin. Vraisemblablement, elles faisaient bien plus touristes qu'elles ne le pensaient, ce qui était une bonne chose pour passer incognito. Emma imita sa comparse et plaça ses lunettes sur son crâne afin d'observer les deux douaniers qui lui faisaient face ainsi que les alentours ayant déjà à cœur son rôle de garde du corps.

« Bonjour mesdames, vos papiers d'identité et visas galactiques je vous pris. » Demanda la jeune douanière dans un anglais correct au léger accent français plutôt charmant, tandis que son collègue masculin les détaillait tel un rapace.

Emma ne connaissait que quelques mots de français. Désormais ils existaient des puces traductrices pour des sommes astronomiques, chose qui lui aurait été utile lors de certaines missions. Mais même les autres peuples évolués de la galaxie s'étaient mis à parler la langue internationale humaine. Afin que tous puissent se comprendre ou en partie. En regardant la douanière elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà perdue le fil de la conversation et des questions que posait la jeune femme.

« Bon séjour, Miss Queen et Miss White »

Interrogatoire terminé, papiers vérifiés et restitués, elles ne trainèrent pas afin de prendre l'ascenseur donnant sur l'extérieur et la rue en contrebat. La cabine fila sur les 58 étages de la tour à une vitesse vertigineuse. Emma avait longtemps eu l'envie de visiter son monde natal, elle qui n'avait vu qu'une partie du Canada et des États-Unis. Elle était désireuse de découvrir ces villes, ces capitales plus ou moins grandes, débordant d'histoire et de beauté architecturale. Elle repensa encore aux mots que David lui avait dits il y a longtemps et s'extasia face au paysage qui s'offrait à elle, s'accoudant au garde main de la cabine.

« Elle a beau être futuriste, elle a gardé ses monuments passés, sa richesse historique. Et pourtant le temps ne joue pas en sa faveur, expliqua Regina regardant elle aussi les toits parisiens, ainsi que les quelques tours.

-C'est une belle ville, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai l'occasion de la voir. En revanche, tu as l'air de bien la connaitre ! S'exclama-t-elle se tournant vers le profil finement dessiné de son second.

-En effet, comme je l'ai dit sur Skadi, fût un temps je venais souvent ici. Et puis cela reste une ville parfaite pour ceux et celles qui aiment la mode. » Rajouta la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Elles sortirent de la cabine pour arriver dans une rue bruyante et prirent un Taxi volant vers l'hôtel que Regina leur avait trouvé pour leur nuit parisienne.

« Non ! Tu te fous de moi ! Il a fallu que tu prennes le seul hôtel qui porte ton prénom, lança Emma face à la bâtisse aux cinq étoiles.

-Ton langage Emma ! Reprit-elle. Il est bien situé et le service est de qualité, je suis une habituée. Mais si tu préfères, la prochaine fois je prendrais celui de Disney et je t'enfermerais dans la chambre de la Méchante Reine, crois-moi je peux être pire qu'elle !

-C'est une menace ? Parce que cela m'a tout l'air d'une belle proposition hum… hey mais attends moi ! »

Regina avait déjà passé les portes de l'hôtel alors qu'Emma lui courrait après du haut de ses bottines. Elle la suivit en silence auprès du réceptionniste et du bagagiste qui les guida jusqu'à leur chambre. Ce dernier leur ouvrit la porte et leur laissa leurs clés. Il entra, déposa les bagages dans l'entrée de la suite et les salua en courbant l'échine avant de prendre congé.

Ebahie par cette chambre luxueuse dont la décoration n'était pas sans rappeler celle du vingt et unième siècle, Emma effleura du bout des doigts la soie des draps du lit king size. Non loin, un petit salon avec canapé et fauteuil avait été aménagé. Une salle de bain en marbre avec une baignoire ovale et de quoi passé une soirée plutôt romantique. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait souhaité profiter d'un vrai week-end et non d'un passage en coup de vent. Mais elle n'allait pas trop en demander, déjà elle avait cette chance de pouvoir se retrouver dans cet endroit avec… son second.

« Nous pouvons nous mettre à l'aise pour la journée puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, proposa la brune en ouvrant sa valise, posée sur le lit.

-Où allons-nous déjeuner ?

-Tu as déjà faim alors qu'on vient à peine d'arriver ?

-J'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner convenable moi madame !

-Nous sommes en mission certes mais nous n'allons pas y revenir de si tôt, se défendit-elle. Tu mettais trop de temps…

-Attends, j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ne serait-ce que mon café, bougonna la blonde.

-En tout cas pour le déjeuner j'ai ma petite idée. » Sourit la brune, charmeuse et prévoyante.

Emma acquiesça, satisfaite, et posa sa valise de l'autre côté du lit, avec le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait de l'Odyssée et des magasins de ravitaillement de Cronos. Elle se demandait quand même pourquoi elle semblait si lourde.

« Et pour ce qui est de vous enfermer dans une chambre, avec moi comme Méchante Reine, c'était une proposition, non une menace, Commandant. » Souffla Regina à son oreille, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

Elle se détourna mais ne vit que la porte de la salle de bain se refermer.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Agent Mills » Chuchota Emma, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Cette femme faisait tout pour la rendre cinglée.

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour tirer le voilage et observa la rue animée en contrebas ainsi que le jardin des Tuileries où bon nombre de famille, de groupe d'amis et de couple se baladaient pour profiter de la douceur de la saison. Elle était heureuse et ne saurait dire pourquoi. Était-ce l'excitation de la mission, la découverte de Paris ou tout simplement Regina ? Tout. C'était tout ce qui lui arrivait et qui avait chamboulé sa vie en bien comme en mal, car sans la venue de l'hôte, elle ne serait peut-être pas ici. Elle sortit de ses pensées, un sourire timide aux lèvres et fit glisser la fermeture de sa valise. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi elle était si lourde lorsqu'une queue touffu en sortie.

« Je me disais qu'au vu de ta garde robe nous devrions en profiter pour faire quelques boutiques. » Lança la brune en sortant de la salle de bain, maquillée, habillée d'un jean slim noir et d'une chemise bleu turquoise entrouverte mettant en valeur ses formes, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux sombres pour leur donner du volume.

Emma était scotchée par cette apparition et avait à peine vu le museau de Miko, rentrant en vitesse sa queue à l'intérieur pour s'accouder sur sa valise. Attirant de la sorte le regard intrigué de Regina dont le sourcil avait déjà formé un bel arc.

« Un problème avec ta valise ?

-Non non.

-Tu ne te changes pas ?

-Oh tu sais je suis bien comme ça en jean et t-shirt et puis comme tu dis ma garde robe est déplorable. Je vais juste mettre un pull car ça caille un peu tout de même.

-Oh hum… je pensais que tu avais chaud, murmura la brune suavement, se rapprochant d'Emma qui en effet n'en menait pas large et était aussi chaude qu'une bouillote, faute à Miko mais aussi à Regina et ce chemisier qu'elle voulait lui arracher… un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Je… dehors… enfin le pull c'est pour dehors, suffoqua presque la blonde, sentant un doigt effleurer sa joue, son cou, sa clavicule afin de terminer sa course dans son décolleté.

-Et oui ma chère, nous sommes encore un peu en hiver, mais je saurais te réchauffer quand nous aurons terminé. » Glissa son second dans son oreille, la laissant par la suite légèrement chancelante, écrasant à nouveau sa valise d'une main pour empêcher le Kawa de sortir comme un diable de sa boite.

Regina se rapprocha de ses affaires afin d'en sortir une paire de bottine noire et s'assit sur le lit, dos à Emma. Cette dernière ouvrit prestement sa valise et fit signe à Miko de se taire, prenant son pull bordeaux - pull qui lui venait de Ruby -, avant de la refermer.

Au vu de la chambre luxueuse elle savait que Regina ne supporterait pas l'intrusion du Kawa mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le cacher jusqu'à la fin de leur mission. Le pauvre allait mourir étouffé, voir de faim… Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Tu sais s'ils acceptent les animaux ici ?

-Je ne crois pas Emma nous sommes dans un hôtel de luxe, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Demanda Regina sans se retourner, remontant la fermeture de ses bottines.

-Tu me promets de ne pas faire une crise ? »

La brune se leva et face au Commandant fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras, impatiente.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Oh moi rien mais la douane française laisse à désirer… nous avons un passager clandestin. » Informa-t-elle en ouvrant à nouveau sa valise pour laisser sortir une patte, puis deux puis la tête de Miko.

Regina ne répondit pas mais se massa les tempes avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas vrai… Miko, souffla-t-elle, désespérée. Bon je vais commander deux trois petites choses pour qu'il ne meurt pas de faim. Mais interdiction de nous suivre, tu restes ici jusqu'à notre retour et tu n'ouvres à personne ! C'est bien compris ? »

Emma sourit en voyant le Kawa tout penaud tordre ses pattes de gêne en opinant fébrilement de plusieurs coup de tête.

« Il pourrait peut-être même nous aider dans notre mission, proposa Emma en lui grattant le dessus du crâne.

-Ne commence pas à vouloir lui mettre des idées dans la tête, intima la brune un doigts menaçant pointé vers elle. J'appelle la réception. »

Miko se leva et sous le regard éberlué de la blonde il attrapa la télécommande pour allumer l'écran plat, s'enfonçant dans les coussins, en soie et plume, du lit.

« Eh bah ça va il prend vite ses aises, ricana Emma.

-Ça va pour la journée mais cette nuit tu dors sur le canapé. »

Le Kawa grommela mais acquiesça.

Au final Emma se disait qu'au vu de la mission elles seraient peut-être susceptibles de quitter précipitamment l'hôtel. Alors autant que Miko profite de son petit week-end improvisé…

.

Après le déjeuner qu'elles prirent dans un petit restaurant français, elles flânèrent dans les rues de Paris tout l'après midi. Heureusement qu'avec les nouvelles inventions les déplacements étaient bien moins contraignants et pour l'occasion Regina avait même loué les services d'un chauffeur. Emma lui avait avoué que c'était plutôt plaisant de se laisser porter aux quatre coins de la ville. Elles avaient escaladé les marches de Montmartre, longée les Champs Elysées jusqu'à la grande roue où Regina avait réussi à entrainer la blonde plus loin pour éviter de faire un tour dans cette machine infernale. Elles s'étaient baladées côté à côté jusqu'au Louvre, leurs mains s'effleurant timidement. Le froid encore présent s'insinuait sous leurs écharpes et ce frisson les faisait se rapprocher imperceptiblement, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre. Le Commandant attrapa la main de Regina sans prévenir et l'enfouit au fond de la poche de sa veste en cuir noir.

« Tu sais qu'on nous regarde ? On ne dirait pas une riche héritière avec son garde du corps…

-D'un je m'en fiche pas mal qu'on nous regarde, ils sont jaloux ! Et de deux, ils baissent les yeux en croisant mon regard et je te colle, comme tout bon garde du corps le ferait pour une protection rapprochée de premier choix !

-Vu comme ça, ricana-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée.

-Et puis… ils te regardent car tu es sublime même avec ton nez rouge…, taquina la militaire, étouffant un rire dans son écharpe à la pression que Regina provoqua sur ses doigts au fond de sa poche.

-Je n'ai pas le nez rouge, siffla-t-elle faussement irritée. Mais merci pour le compliment. » Sourit-elle avant de se coller un peu plus à sa compagne.

Elle n'aurait échangé cet après midi pour rien au monde, ni même la fraicheur de la saison.

Emma avait l'air aux anges et esquissa un sourire niais à la limite de la béatitude, et même si elle devait penser qu'elle pouvait se cacher derrière son écharpe, Regina le voyait du coin de l'œil.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans quelques boutiques notamment pour trouver une robe pour leur soirée et surtout pour Emma qui n'avait rien de bien à se mettre pour un tel événement, même un garde du corps se devait de passer un minimum inaperçu et d'être sexy. Regina ne pensait sûrement pas que cette mission serait bien plus complexe que les précédentes, ce n'était pas une mince affaires de satisfaire Emma surtout quand il s'agissait de mode.

« Elle me boudine !

-Mais le blanc reste classe et passe partout !

-Peut-être mais elle est hideuse et bien trop courte, grogna Emma en se dandinant dans une robe blanche, bustier, lui arrivant aux genoux. Je fais comment pour cacher mon arme !

-Très bien, réessaye la noire, elle est plus longue.

-Mais mon dos est nu, on voit la moitié de mon corps et le décolleté est tellement plongeant que même moi je pourrais m'y perdre ! Baragouina la militaire à demi nue.

-C'était plutôt plaisant à voir, susurra la brune avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Vous vous lâchez Agent Mills ! Allez plutôt me trouver une robe rouge, ordonna la blonde en retirant sa robe.

-Rouge ? Ce n'est pas vraiment discret !

-Parce que la noire était discrète ? Et puis d'ailleurs tu seras habillée comment ?

-Et bien ça tu le sauras ce soir chérie. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et aperçut les quelques rougeurs et le frémissement qu'Emma tenta de dissimuler. Elle ne pensait pas lui faire autant d'effet avec de simples mots et ceci était plutôt plaisant. Elle tira le rideau et la laissa pour se rapprocher de la vendeuse qui lui proposa plusieurs robes avant qu'un ensemble n'attire son regard. Elle avait trouvé la tenue parfaite pour le rôle qu'Emma allait endosser.

« Tiens essaie ça ! Intima-t-elle, la tenue à bout de bras.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Allez et avec les talons noirs. »

Emma la regarda éberluée et haussa les épaules avant de prendre la tenue.

« Tu… Regina je ne vais pas passer inaperçue comme ça… »

Elle avait patienté en observant ses ongles mais bouillonnait d'impatience. À ces mots, elle tira prestement sur le tissu de la cabine pour découvrir une blonde quelque peu perplexe. Dans un tailleur noir cintré, par-dessus une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, il ne manquait qu'un peu de maquillage et une coiffure légèrement sophistiquée pour parfaire cette tenue de garde du corps un peu plus habillée et féminisée. Et qui aux yeux de Regina était tout aussi sexy que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir avant.

« Tu es parfaite.

-Vraiment ? Enfin… c'est vrai que pour le coup je fais bien plus garde du corps mais…

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter, murmura la brune en entrant dans la cabine pour se coller à Emma, rouge comme une écrevisse. Tu sais qu'on peut faire plein de chose avec une cravate, susurra-t-elle suavement, se mordant la lèvre en laissant courir ses doigts sur ladite cravate, un regard rempli de désir pour son Commandant.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas falloir partir précipitamment de la chambre… parce que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu compte faire avec.

-Donc j'en déduis que la tenue te convient ?

-Parfaitement…

-Mesdames, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda la vendeuse, d'une voix aigüe et peu sûre, dans un anglais approximatif.

-Nous prenons l'ensemble, répondit Regina en ouvrant le rideau d'un geste vif qui fit sursauter la vendeuse déjà cramoisi.

-Je… je vous attends en caisse dans ce cas. »

Regina lui fit un signe de remerciement et allongea le bras pour attraper la cravate d'Emma. Elle tira dessus, emmenant la blonde vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, provoquant un gémissement à la fois surpris et plein d'envie.

« Un avant goût pour plus tard. »

Regina était fière de son petit effet et même la vendeuse ne savait plus ou se mettre face à son regard transperçant.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était prête, nouant sa chevelure en une tresse partant du côté du front vers l'arrière pour finir en une queue de cheval. Sa tenue impeccable, relevé par des talons haut et large qui ne lui empêcheraient pas de courir, son arme bien cachée dans son holster au niveau de ses côtes sous sa veste noire. La douane avait tiqué mais du fait de son nouveau rôle elle avait eut l'autorisation du port d'arme, ce qui la rassurait. Regina était toujours dans la salle de bain et Emma se faisait de plus en plus impatiente, elle finissait de nouer sa cravate, vérifiant son maquillage discret lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin.

« Du vent espèce de petit voyeur ! Que je ne t'y reprenne pas à regarder sous ma robe ! »

Voyant Miko s'enfuir les oreilles basses, elle se retint de rire aux éclats, sa gorge soudainement bien sèche et serrée à l'apparition de son amante.

Dans une longue robe bleu nuit et sans manche qui laissait entrevoir un décolleté à travers la mailles fine quasi transparente couvrant une partie de son buste et de son dos, Regina était à couper le souffle. Habituée à la voir dans des tenues plus militaires ou sportives, elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle pouvait être encore bien plus belle. Bien qu'au final cette femme avait un don pour rendre n'importe quelle tenue sexy.

Sa chevelure ébène coiffée et gonflée effleurant ses épaules lui donnait un air sauvage. Et ce rouge à lèvres attirant, ce regard assombri la rendait encore bien plus séduisante, sublime. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle avait le regard fixe et la bouche entre ouverte, manquant vraisemblablement d'un peu d'air.

« Fermez la bouche Commandant, intima la brune avec un sourire taquin, usant d'un doigt pour faire claquer ses dents en refermant sa bouche. Soyez plus discrète la prochaine fois. »

Emma lui sourit et l'attira à elle d'une main plus autoritaire, prenant possession de ces lèvres pulpeuse qui lui donnaient tant d'envie.

« Mon rouge à lèvre, grogna son second.

-Oups… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Elle se détacha de ses lèvres ricanant en voyant l'air désabusé de son amante et effaça du pouce le surplus de rouge avant de lui offrir son bras.

« Vous êtes parfaite Miss Queen. »

Regina lui sourit, attrapa son bras et un pan de sa robe de l'autre main. Toutes deux quittèrent la chambre pour retrouver leur chauffeur qui les conduirait à l'exposition d'œuvre d'art des Midas.

.

Passer pour un garde du corps aux yeux du personnel, des invités et de Kathryn n'était pas si compliqué tout compte fait. En revanche, sourire poliment et reprendre un air plus strict, vaqué dans la salle à tenter d'écouter les conversations pour récolter quelques informations auprés des riches héritiers du monde entier alors que Regina remplissait sa mission de son côté, l'était un peu plus.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse, pourquoi elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'étage, vers la porte derrière laquelle avaient disparu Regina et Kathryn quelques minutes plus tôt. Ces craintes écrasées par un souvenir. Celui de ces mots, trois petits mots qui la fit sourire nostalgiquement face à un jeune héritier finlandais. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le clin d'œil suggestif et se détourna prestement pour s'approcher d'un groupe écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite lorsque l'une d'elle l'interpella.

« N'était-ce pas la fameuse Regina Queen ?

-Il me semble en effet, je n'aurais pas pensée avoir le privilège de la voir ici, cette femme est comme qui dirait intouchable, un vrai courant d'air.

-D'après certaines rumeurs, elle venait souvent ici il y quelques années pour rendre visite à Miss Midas.

-Une admiratrice ? Connaissance ? Intervint une jeune femme.

-Très chère on parle de Regina Queen, représentante principale de Gaïa et l'une des riches héritières de la société Génésis Corporation dont Gaïa fait partie. » Murmura l'un des hommes, elle dû même reculer discrètement d'un pas pour l'entendre. « Ce n'est pas une simple connaissance et la famille Midas est leurs principaux investisseurs.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette société…

-Midas, Mills et Gold étaient les trois principaux créateurs de Génésis Corporation. Midas pour les fonds, Mills pour le développement de projets scientifiques, technologies génétique et biologique et enfin Gold pour la direction et l'organisation globale, notamment pour les missions extérieures. Mills et Gold furent les premiers à rencontrer la Reine des Dagnis que les humains ont prénommé Maléfique par la suite… du moins de ce que j'ai pu entendre, expliqua un homme assez âgé.

-Comme le conte ? Demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus intriguée.

-J'ai un cousin qui travaille pour Gaïa et il m'a confié que le vrai nom de la Reine était imprononçable. Maléfique lui allait bien apparemment.

-Plutôt marrant, mais quel est le rapport avec Regina Queen, elle fait partie de quelle famille ?

-Les Mills, mais elle aurait changé de nom afin de s'émanciper, murmura l'homme. Après ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Oui oui bien sûr, ricana un autre homme un peu plus éméché. Comme celle lancée par la fille des Carlyles qui auraient dit qu'elle et Kathryn Midas avaient été amantes !

-Cela ne m'étonnerait guère, fit une femme plus âgé, s'incrustant dans la conversation. Queen est connue comme la dévoreuse de cœur, ce ne serait pas sa première… ni même la dernière.

-La dévoreuse de cœur ? Demanda à nouveau la jeune femme.

-C'est une façon de parler pour dire qu'elle ne s'attache à personne et brise beaucoup de cœurs autour d'elle. Kathryn Midas aurait apparemment fait les frais de ses diverses manipulations. En même temps avec le charisme qu'elle dégage et ce physique de déesse… »

Emma préféra s'éloigner en vitesse avant d'emplafonner le type qui s'était mis à rire gravement et à lancer des vannes graveleuses. Même certains riches manquaient de politesse sous l'effet de l'alcool. Cette conversation lui avait appris beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle ne le pensait et surtout qu'en définitif elle ne savait pas tout de Regina. Il y avait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions sur leur relation, notamment par rapport aux derniers mots qui avaient été échangés entre les invités. Elle savait Regina honnête avec elle, elle connaissait ses sentiments. Jamais son second ne lui ferait de mal, jamais elle ferait quoi que ce soit pour la trahir, ne prendrait jamais le risque de la perdre. Du moins elle l'espérait au plus profond d'elle.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers l'étage sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Qu'allait faire Regina pour avoir le code de la chambre forte ? De quoi était capable cette sublime tête de mule ? Elle la savait manipulatrice mais au final n'avait pas vu l'étendu de tous ces pouvoirs, de ses capacités ou compétences.

Et pire… de ses travers.

Un garde lui barra l'entrée à son arrivée près de la porte, elle rebroussa chemin et attendit que celui-ci fasse sa ronde pour rentrer rapidement et discrètement dans un long couloir qui devait mener aux appartements privés.

Elle écarta sa veste pour poser la main sur son pistolet, à l'affût du moindre garde qui pourrait se présenter à elle. Dans sa recherche, elle tenta d'ouvrir plusieurs portes sans grands succès, arrivant à la plus grande au fond du couloir d'où un filet de lumière passait dans l'entrebâillement. Elle plaqua son oreille contre le bois, mais n'entendit rien, même pas les brides d'une conversation. Alors décidée à la retrouver, elle poussa légèrement la porte afin de voir un peu plus l'intérieur de la chambre.

Et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Kathryn ligotée à une chaise par des liens de rideaux, sa veste en moins, seulement vêtue de son bustier et pantalon tailleur tandis que Regina était penchée vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la maitresse des lieux. Elle se figea sur place, incapable de réagir lorsqu'instinctivement elle se cacha derrière une armoire au moment où elle allait rencontrer le regard sombre de son second.

« Tu dois être désespérée ma chère Regina pour agir de la sorte. Tes menaces n'y feront rien, m'attacher non plus. Ma famille a déjà donné beaucoup d'argent pour Génésis Corporation et je ne perdrais pas un objet de valeur pour une quête futile.

-Tu te trompes Kathryn. Ce n'est guère une quête futile. Écoute je ne voulais pas en arriver là, nous avons été amies, amantes et…

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Voila que tu reviens après deux ans d'absence tout ça pour me voler et pire puisque la manière douce et la discussion ne marche pas, tu m'attaches ! Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu n'as pas d'âme et tu ne penses qu'à toi.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Kathryn. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et puis fût un temps cela ne te dérangeait pas que je t'attache. » Susurra la brune à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lâcha un gémissement semblable à un grognement qui fit frémir Emma de jalousie.

« Tu es diabolique.

-Donne moi ce code Kathryn, laisse moi ramener le Cœur du Dragon à sa propriétaire, cela ne vous a jamais appartenue, intima la brune en tournant autour de sa proie pour finir par placer ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège où les bras de celle-ci étaient maintenus par des liens.

-J'ai capitulé plusieurs fois face à toi mais pas aujourd'hui… sauf si… »

Regina se releva, un sourcil en extension.

« Sauf si quoi ?

-Tu m'embrasses. Un simple baiser et je te donne le Cœur du Dragon.

-Un chantage ? Tu en es réduit à cela pour avoir mes faveurs ?

-Cela n'engage à rien et je te promets même de faire l'impasse sur tes agissements.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en bonne posture pour me faire du chantage.

-Pour le moment, mais dans le cas où tu ne voudrais pas me faire cette faveur et bien tu repartiras bredouille avec ton garde du corps. »

Emma la vit hésiter et reposer ses mains sur les accoudoirs tandis que la blonde un sourire victorieux releva la tête.

Comme un lion en proie à une colère sourde, un rugissement interne fit trembler ses membres et la fit sortir de sa cachette. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de la blonde amusée alors qu'elle-même lui lança un regard furieux et acérée. Un échange qui attira les orbes noirs de Regina.

« Emma ? Que faites-vous ici, je vous avais dit de m'attendre en bas !

-Pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec ton ex ?

-Non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., se radoucit la brune, perdant quelque peu ses moyens face à la situation.

-Je savais qu'elle n'était pas simplement ton garde du corps. J'ai financé beaucoup de projet Regina et tu pensais que je donnais de l'argent sans savoir où il partait ? Mon père était peut-être crédule mais pas moi. Et voila que tu t'en es entichée… en même temps elle doit sûrement valoir le coup. Alors Commandant Swan vous appréciez votre nouvelle vie ?

-La ferme Kathryn ! Rugit l'agent Mills.

-Tu penses que je suis celle qui se retrouve en mauvaise posture mais je crois que tu te trompes.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? S'interposa Emma sans un regard pour Regina.

-Eh bien je suis attachée, sans défense, mes gardes pourraient rappliquer ainsi que les autorités françaises en un claquement de doigts. De plus, je sais qui vous êtes et je doute que vous vouliez que j'ébruite votre retour parmi nous ainsi que votre affiliation à Gaïa. Alors Regina, un baiser n'est pas cher payé pour tout ça, non ? Tu préfères peut-être que votre petite mission s'arrête ce soir et que le Commandant finisse en cours suprême militaire pour trahison et extorsion d'information par contrainte ? »

Plus elle parlait, plus elle sondait Regina d'un regard vicieux, plus le sang d'Emma bouillonnait au fond d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas détester une personne à ce point… avant cette femme.

« Regina écarte-toi d'elle.

-Emma…

-C'est un ordre ! »

Jamais elle n'avait eu une voix aussi ferme et autoritaire, un regard aussi tranchant au point d'effacer le sourire sadique de la maîtresse des lieux. Regina l'observait, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas la voir pour le moment et la brune l'écouta en reculant. Elle devait avoir le code et tant pis si elle mettait en péril sa carrière. Seulement il y avait une chose que Kathryn ignorait : Elle avait plus d'un atout dans sa manche.

« Eh bien eh bien, je vois que le Commandant a réussi à te dresser Regina. » Gloussa l'autre en la regardant, fière de sa répartie.

Emma se pencha vers elle et enserra sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à lui parler, ni même à la regarder. C'est avec moi que vous allez faire affaire désormais alors vous allez être gentille et me donner ce code car vos menaces ne me font aucunement peur, intima-t-elle d'une voix grave qu'elle-même ne reconnaissait pas.

-Être gentille et vous donner ce code ? Et si je ne veux pas céder chère Commandant Swan ? Cracha la blonde d'une voix dédaigneuse.

-Vous pensez avoir le pouvoir mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes à ma merci, ligotée sans aucun garde pour nous déranger.

-Un cri et ils rappliquent dans la seconde. Moi non plus je n'ai pas peur de vous, et crois moi Regina vous ne sortirez pas indemne de… »

La main qui se plaqua brutalement sur sa bouche fit taire Kathryn. Déglutissant bruyamment pour ravaler sa menace. Il y avait de la surprise dans son regard mais aussi une peur qu'Emma n'avait jamais provoqué auparavant.

« Ne vous ai-je pas dit quelque chose la concernant ? »

La captive perdit quelque peu de sa superbe et se risqua un regard vers Regina avant de retrouver ses yeux et d'abaisser légèrement la tête. Elle se retenait peut-être de le montrer mais Kathryn avait véritablement peur.

« Bien, si on en revenait à ce fameux code… j'attends. »

Malgré la surprise et l'angoisse qui possédaient l'autre, elle reprit de l'aplomb avant d'étouffer un rire sadique qui en disait long sur sa réponse.

« Ne criez pas car personne ne vous entendra. » Murmura gravement la militaire, la main encore collée à son visage.

L'ex de Régina fronça les sourcils, désormais son regard trahissant une panique qui surprit même la brune, toujours en retrait. Emma ne lâchait pas des yeux sa victime et empoigna l'index droit de Kathryn pour le tordre où l'os d'une des phalanges craqua d'un coup sec. La douleur électrisa le corps de la blonde dont le hurlement et le souffle saccadé était étouffé par la main plus pressante d'Emma.

« Alors ce code ? »

Kathryn fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se débattit pour se libérer de ses liens, les larmes aux yeux. Ses gémissements bloqués par la poigne puissante du Commandant.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous casser tous les doigts, un par un, phalanges par phalanges.

-Emma, elle a été odieuse mais…

-Nous voulons ce code il me semble ? Répliqua la blonde sur un ton froid et calme.

-Oui mais… »

Un autre bruit d'os brisé et un autre hurlement étouffé interrompit Regina tandis que l'otage manqua de s'évanouir.

« Hmm…mmm.

-Prête à parler ? » Demanda Emma d'une voix curieusement enjouée.

Kathryn secoua la tête vivement, les yeux rougies alors qu'Emma empoignait déjà l'annulaire et le petit doigt.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi ou je vous brise ce qu'il vous reste de doigts. »

Elle retira lentement sa main et la blonde reprit sa respiration, murmurant des mots rageurs et quasi incompréhensibles.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris, susurra-t-elle froidement.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement bande de garces, s'écria la blonde d'une voix enrouée tandis qu'Emma entama une légère torsion qui la fit paniquer. 57707, c'est le code de la chambre forte. » S'empressa de dire sa captive dans un souffle.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Regina se rapprocher mais elle ne décolérait pas malgré la réponse et la main qui se posa sur son épaule. Et surtout elle ne bougeait pas, sondant l'héritière d'un regard bien sombre.

« Je… je vous ai donné le code, prenez le Cœur du Dragon et partez…, sanglota Kathryn. Arrêtez, je vous en pris.

-Emma on a le code, laisse la ! »

Elle n'écoutait plus à vrai dire, une rage folle l'avait envahie. Ce lion en cage qu'elle avait libérer labourant de ses griffes toutes ses convictions, sa raison et son cœur.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui faire du mal et ses capacités suivirent ses pensées. D'un coup la respiration de Kathryn se bloqua. Les deux mains sur les accoudoirs, Emma ne pensait qu'à l'empêcher de parler, lui couper la respiration, et le faisait sans même la toucher.

« Arrête maintenant, je sais ce que tu fais et tu vas finir par la tuer ! » Rugit la brune à ses côtés dont la voix rauque traduisait sa désapprobation.

Rien y faisait.

« Emma ! »

La voix plus forte et le ton plus autoritaire la ramenèrent à la raison, elle libéra d'un coup sa captive qui respira à grande bouffée d'air.

« Vous êtes… malade… »

Sans prévenir, elle lui assena un coup de poing bien placé qui l'assomma. Avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, sans un mot, ni même un regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'être aussi violente ? »

Elle continuait à marcher, les poings serrés alors que Regina la talonnait de près.

« Swan ! Tacla la brune tel un ordre d'arrêt immédiat.

-Pas de Swan, Agent Mills ! Intima-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à l'air courroucé de son second. Nous avons une mission à accomplir et nous parlerons du reste plus tard !

-Écoute Emma ce que tu…

-J'ai dit plus tard Regina ! »

Une main tendue comme pour aplanir l'ambiance électrique, Regina se tut et laissa retomber son bras. Mais n'en resta pas moins en colère. Emma savait bien qu'elle s'était emportée, elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment et elle savait aussi que sa colère était toujours aussi vive.

Elle dirait sûrement des choses qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

« Récupérons le Cœur et rentrons à l'hôtel.

-Très bien. Je vais rapidement contacter Miko, informa la brune.

-Pourquoi ?

-On nous cherchera après ça et puis il va nous aider à nous cacher tout compte fait. » Informa Regina se servant de sa montre pour contacter le Kawa toujours vautré dans les coussins du lit king size.

Emma sourit, attendrit en entendant le ronronnement de leur petit ami avant qu'il acquiesce aux ordres par un fort et distinct « _Miko prêt_ »

.

Miko adorait rendre service, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mission expressément demandée par Emma ou même Regina. Parce qu'il s'était rapproché de cette dernière depuis que les deux femmes se côtoyait et il était tout autant serviable envers elle.

Il était rapide, vif et discret même si sa taille et sa couleurs ne passaient pas inaperçues. Deux femmes de chambres avaient croisé son chemin. L'une avait hurler et s'était refugier dans les bras d'un client, l'autre avait fini les quatre fer en l'air entrainée par le chariot qui servit de locomotion au Kawa jusqu'à l'escalier de service. Il glissa sur la rampe et sautilla sur les derniers marches pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Son but étant de récupérer l'une des clés passe partout de l'hôtel sans se faire repérer et de transvaser les valises dans la chambre 406. Prendre le précieux passe-partout à une femme de chambre aurait été plus rapide mais aussi plus compliqué étant donné qu'elle les gardait bien caché. Passant alternativement entre des pots de fleurs et colonnes de marbre, il réussit à se faufiler derrière la réception. L'homme occupé avec une cliente acerbe et vraisemblablement mécontente ne vit rien du cheminement.

Miko sauta sur le petit meuble derrière le réceptionniste et tendit la patte pour attraper la clé que Regina lui avait décrite. Étant bien trop haute il s'allongea de tout son long jusqu'à grimper sur le portant.

« Madame, vous vous sentez bien. »

Alors qu'il avait la clé voulu en patte, ses billes noires rencontrèrent les yeux apeurés de la vieille femme. Ils restèrent pantois à s'observer tandis que Miko était toujours accroché au panneau.

« Un… un… un… un démoooon ! » Hurla presque la vieille délogeant le Kawa qui s'empressa de sauter du panneau pour déguerpir alors que le réceptionniste et un gardien essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer la cliente en pleine crise de folie.

Complètement épuisé, il s'enferma dans la nouvelle chambre avec les valises et tomba comme une masse au milieu du lit.

Il avait beau les aimer, il était aussi à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche.

.

« Le Cœur du Dragon. Je ne pensais pas le tenir un jour dans ma main, s'extasia la brune tandis qu'Emma arme au poings observait les alentours. Autant de puissance dans une si petite chose c'est tout bonnement incroyable.

-Tu t'émerveilleras plus tard on doit partir de cet endroit avant que Kathryn ne se réveille. »

Un bip sonore et strident retentit au point que les deux femmes eurent les yeux plissés et dents serrées.

« _Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, cette chambre forte sera votre tombeau !_ Rit une voix hystérique par le biais des hauts parleurs.

-La garce ! Et tu te crois maline avec ta réplique, mangeuse de cuisse de grenouille ! Hurla de rage la blonde, le poing en l'air vers les caméras.

-Elle ne te voit et ne t'entends pas tu sais, soupira son second d'une voix nonchalante, les caméras tournent en boucle vu que Graham les a trafiquées à distance.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, grogna-t-elle pour finir.

-Emma la porte !

-Faut la bloquer avant qu'elle se referme. »

Une main tendue Regina se concentra vers la lourde porte et réussit à la plier en deux grâce à ses pouvoirs avant de la sortir de ses gonds pour l'envoyer contre un mur qui explosa littéralement sous l'impact.

Elle entendait déjà les cris des gardes venir vers elle au pas de courses.

« Je crois qu'on va plutôt prendre l'ouverture que tu viens de créer. »

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un sous-sol, les menant par des détours tout droit dans une partie des Catacombes de Paris où elles réussirent à les semer.

« C'est glauques tous ces crânes bien alignés, remarqua Emma en marchant avec une torche trouvé au passage.

-Ce que tu trouves glauque c'est leur alignement, mais pas le simple fait que ce sont des crânes ?

-Tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi de toute façon !

-C'est ça le problème qui a causé ta soudaine colère ? Soupira Regina, excédée.

-Non c'est pas ça le _problème_ !

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-On ne va pas en parler entouré de tous ces… ces cadavres.

-Au moins ils ne nous interrompront pas eux ! Personne ne nous entendra hurler ! » S'égosilla la brune perdant toute once de sang froid, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Emma la regarda l'air perplexe alors que son second s'assit sur une pile de crâne, plus calme.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu es si… méconnaissable ! Et j'ai mal aux pieds.

-Et tu dis que je suis une gamine ?!

-Je ne te permets pas ! J'en ai juste marre de te courir après ! Et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi haineuse et… sadique… aussi violente même ! J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

-Me courir après ? Y a pas si longtemps c'était moi madame qui avait ce rôle ! C'est le curé qui ce fou de la charité, baragouina la blonde.

-On dit l'hôpital et pas le curé.

-Ah ça va hein ! Bon tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu préfères me reprendre sur mon langage ?

-Je veux savoir ! Ne me fait pas me répéter tu veux !

-Il s'est passé que tu as bien failli embrasser ton ex pour un stupide code !

-À c'est donc ça, releva la brune en se mettant debout face à elle. Je n'allais pas le faire Emma.

-Tu as hésité ! Je t'ai vu a deux doigts de lui accorder cette faveur. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenue ? Jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller pour cette soi-disant mission ? Je n'en sais rien Regina et je suis sortie de mes gonds parce que je suis sûre que si j'étais arrivée quelques minutes plus tard je vous aurais retrouver dans le même lit !

-Non je n'aurais jam…

-Ne me mens pas ! Tu m'as dit avoir fait des choses dont tu n'es sûrement pas fière alors je sais que tu en aurais été capable tout ça pour notre mission !

-Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends mais je ne suis plus cette femme là et je….

-Arrête de me mentir ! » Hurla la blonde enfonçant son poing dans la mâchoire d'un des crânes la laissant pantelante. « Oh merde pardon monsieur, madame…. » Elle se stoppa net et ne put se retenir de rire nerveusement tandis que la brune la regardait les yeux ronds. « Ce n'est pas possible voila que je fais mes excuses à... un crâne.

-Polie en toute circonstance… du moins presque. »

La réplique eut le don de la faire sourire timidement et elle soupira, se rendant soudainement compte que toute sa colère avait disparu.

« Oui. J'aurai été capable de le faire si ça avait été pour te protéger et au second plan, pour mener à bien notre mission mais j'en aurais été malade. »

Emma se redressa totalement et s'ancra aux perles sombres qui la regardaient fixement.

« Ce qui me met en colère c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Regina te rends-tu compte que tu serais capable de vendre ton corps, pire ton âme ?!

-Je serais capable du pire pour toi, Emma.

-Je sais et ça me fait peur parfois. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver… et… je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas…

-Et moi je ne te reconnais plus...

-Je ne suis plus cette adolescente que tu as connue…

-Je sais mais ce que tu as fait à Kathryn...

-Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'a effrayé, je suis sûre que tu as du faire bien pire, elle avait l'air de t'en vouloir énormément je te rappelle !

-Je ne suis pas effrayée Emma, oui j'ai fait bien pire et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement de sa part. Kathryn a toujours été une petite fille pourrie gâtée et je suis la seule qu'elle n'a jamais pu réellement avoir. Mais elle avait l'air si différente, comme possédée. J'ai joué avec ses sentiments, j'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin sans rien donner en retour mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait un dixième de ce que tu lui as fait. Tu aurais pu la tuer ! Et surtout tu as des valeurs Emma et aujourd'hui tu as mis tout ça de côté !

-Oui car si toi tu es capable du pire moi je serais capable de bafouer certaines de mes valeurs pour toi, ton honneur ! Elle t'a manqué de respect !

-Et si toi tu as le pouvoir de voir et de faire ressortir le meilleure chez une personne quelle qu'elle soit, plus le temps passe et plus je crois que je fais ressortir le pire…

-Tu me rends folle parfois mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais devenir un monstre de torture… j'ai juste perdu le contrôle.

-Justement… mon dernier rêve laissait présager le pire.

-Tu n'as rien voulu me dire encore une fois, s'agaça la blonde.

-Parce que ce que j'ai vu n'arrivera pas ! Je ferais tout pour que cela ne finisse pas de la même façon !

-Tu me dis rien et tu cours dans les bras de ton ex mais tu trouves étrange que je sois en colère ?

-Emma tu ne comprends pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire après l'avoir attaché si ce n'était pour lui soutirer des informations en la faisant craquer ? Tu voulais l'avoir comment ce code au final hum ?

-La torture peut être psychologique.

-Je ne crois pas que cela lui aurait suffit, elle est peut-être folle mais reste calculatrice donc j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait contrairement à toi !

-Tu vas pas commencer à comparer et compter les points !

-Si justement ! Tu as l'air doué pour jouer avec les sentiments alors et moi dans tout ça hein ? C'est un jeu aussi ? S'énerva Emma bien malgré elle.

-Un jeu ? Je me suis ouverte cœur et âme ! Et tu prends ça pour un jeu ? Fulmina la brune, la dépassant d'un bon pas énergique.

-Où tu vas ?

-Tu es désespérante et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à attendre que tu arrêtes de douter de moi parce que… »

Emma l'avait suivit d'un même pas énergique, la rattrapant par le bras pour la retourner vers elle. La phrase de Regina se tut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle la fixait de ses yeux ambrés et flamboyant à la lueur de la torche qu'Emma avait laissé tombée. Elle voulait simplement que Regina lui parle en face et non la laisser s'enfuir, mais leurs promiscuité réveilla ce lion en cage pour un tout autre sentiment. La colère, la jalousie avaient exacerbé l'envie qu'elle avait eu d'elle-même offrir un baiser à son amante devant les yeux de Kathryn. Un baiser dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie.

« Parce que ? » Souffla-t-elle, effleurant presque les lèvres charnues si désirables.

Les pupilles dilatées dans une partielle obscurité, Regina paraissait encore énervée glissant son regard vers ses lèvres. Elle ne sut qui de son second ou elle combla le vide la première mais le baiser fût bien plus intense que tous ceux qu'elles avaient partagés. Les mains sur les hanches de la brune tandis que cette dernière appuyait déjà sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser plus qu'ardent qu'elles échangeaient. Un combat pour celle qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Presque à bout de souffle elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre.

« Parce que je t'aime… »

Emma sourit, reposant son front contre celui de la brune et ne retint pas un rire.

« Tu te moques ?

-Non, au contraire j'en suis heureuse, avoua-t-elle, lui donnant un baiser plus chaste. Mais en fait c'est nous qui sommes soit glauques soit complètement folles d'avoir de telles envies dans… ce genre de lieu.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Et d'ailleurs je dois toujours te montrer ce qu'il est possible de faire avec une cravate, susurra Regina en prenant la fameuse cravate pour l'enrouler dans sa main.

-En espérant que nous auront une chambre…

-Nous l'aurons… une chambre, un placard ou quant bien même se serait l'arrière d'un taxi, je te veux.

-Ok on quitte au plus vite cet endroit. »

Elles n'avaient pas mis tant de temps que cela à sortir des catacombes, le Cœur du Dragon caché sous la veste d'Emma. Elles respiraient enfin l'air de la ville avant de sauter dans un taxi volant. Taxi qui avait bien failli créer un accident étant donné que le chauffeur était bien plus intéressé par ses deux clientes que par la route.

Il est vrai qu'elles auraient pu attendre un peu avant de reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

.

Il était tard… très tard. Miko faisait le pied de gru devant la porte depuis des heures pour attendre le retour de ses amies lorsque trois petits coups discret lui signala leur arrivée.

À peine eut-il enlevé le verrou et ouvert, tout content de les retrouver, que deux tornades entrèrent pour refermer la porte d'un coup de pied. Il manqua par deux fois de se recevoir une chaussure de Louboutin en pleine tête, par chance il avait de bon réflexe. Les yeux rond tout d'abord, un air bien plus renfrogné s'installa alors qu'il vit deux masses tomber sur le lit, levant les yeux au ciel au rire de l'une d'elle.

Tout en marmonnant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête comme injure dans sa langue, il attrapa plusieurs coussin et un journal pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Il mit les coussins dans la baignoire, attrapa deux bouts de coton qu'il se fourra dans les oreilles et se blottit dans son lit de fortune avec son journal.

 _Non mais franchement ces humains n'ont aucune retenue_ , pensa-t-il tout en regardant des recettes de cuisine.

.

La robe remontée jusqu'à ses hanches, assise à cheval sur le bassin d'Emma, Regina s'affairait à enlever la veste prestement pour s'attaquer à la chemise et finir de desserrer le nœud de la cravate. Chaque geste pressé mais précis s'accompagnait de baiser plus ardent les uns que les autres. Son cerveau mit sur automatique, elle oubliait totalement le reste du monde. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle ne voulait pas jouer avec les nerfs de sa partenaire ou garder le contrôle, mais simplement aller au bout de ses envies les plus secrètes. Même si dans un sens les idées qui virevoltaient joyeusement dans sa tête allaient rendre Emma bien plus soumise qu'à son habitude.

Elle repoussa sa compagne contre les coussins, les envoyant valser dans la pièce pour plus d'espace. La cravate glissa du col d'Emma dont les mains s'évertuaient - tant qu'elles le pouvaient encore -, à caresser ses cuisses fuselées. Remontant ses bas, appréciant visuellement la dentelle pour passer ses doigts sous la robe et ainsi avoir accès un peu plus à sa peau douce et frissonnante d'impatience de lui donner du plaisir. Regina finissait à peine de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle tira sur le col pour ramener Emma contre ses lèvres et ainsi la libérer du vêtement. La blonde remonta ses mains mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que le corps brûlant de Regina la plaqua contre le lit à nouveau, les mains au-dessus de la tête.

A bout de souffle par tant d'empressement, les joues rougies contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Regina trouvait Emma magnifique, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée avait plus ou moins accrus les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de celle qu'elle avait retrouvé après tant d'année.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les attirèrent. Dans un même geste elles scrutaient la porte sans bouger, le cœur à l'arrêt, jusqu'au moment où les pas s'éloignèrent pour de bon.

« Je crois qu'on a bien fait de passer par la porte de service.

-Je crois aussi. » Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en effleurant plusieurs fois les lèvres envieuses avant de se rétracter.

« Tu joues avec mes nerfs Regina. »

Oui peut-être qu'elle voulait jouer un peu après tout car elle était étrangement heureuse et qu'il était excitant de voir sa supérieure se laisser faire à ce point. Emma avait bien tenté de se soustraire à sa poigne mais rien y faisait et lorsque la cravate enserra ses poignets d'un coup de main habile, Regina savait qu'elle serait désormais tout à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

« Il n'y a pas de barreau, alors j'ai peut-être les mains attachées mais je peux toujours bouger, lança Emma, taquine.

-Je crois plutôt que tu vas jouer le jeu, souffla la brune en maintenant les bras d'Emma. Et que tu vas apprécier. »

Elle ne se priva pas pour l'embrasser, son excitation augmentant aux gémissements de son Commandant tandis que ses ongles entamèrent une descente vers le pantalon. Elle se sentait à fleure de peau alors que le souffle erratique de la blonde s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres embrassaient la peau clair de cette irrésistible amante. Elle enleva rapidement le vêtement gênant ainsi que sa robe et attrapa un ruban dans sa valise dans l'idée d'enlever un deuxième sens à Emma. Après le toucher, la vue.

« Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui. Je te fais confiance Regina. »

Une boule de bonheur mélangée à du désir explosa au creux de son ventre, une crispation qu'elle voulait à jamais ressentir en elle et pour elle.

De nouveau assise, elle banda les yeux de son amante et l'observa tendrement, presque subjuguée par cette vue à peine visible par l'éclat de la lune. Elle effleura à nouveau les lèvres fines et les embrassa plus délicatement, attirant cette lèvre inférieure si tentante entre ses dents voraces. Sa bouche parcourut sa mâchoire, mordilla le lobe d'oreille qu'elle trouva en chemin, descendit sur son cou sentant sous ses baisers humides les pulsations de plus en plus forte d'Emma. Elle longea la clavicule alors que le corps de sa blonde quémandait plus et elle la voyait, amusée, entamer elle-même de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Ses gémissements la rendaient de plus en plus fébrile. Et au final elle ne voulait plus jouer. Elle ôta le dernier rempart griffant la peau au passage et continua ses caresses longuement tout en embrassant les cuisses musclés de celle qu'elle était sûr d'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle finit sa route entre ses jambes dans l'idée de répondre aux attentes d'Emma, longeant de bas en haut cet endroit si sensible et humide afin de prendre cette petite boule de chair entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter et l'enrouler d'une langue adroite. En plus des liens qui entravaient les poignets d'Emma, Regina avait accentué l'impuissance en usant de ses capacités pour l'empêcher de bouger comme elle le voudrait mais déjà son bassin eut quelques soubresauts de plus en plus explicite.

« C'est pas vrai….anh… Gina… continue. »

Elle avait tellement envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne qu'elle n'attendit pas avant de laisser place à ses doigts pour venir se coller au corps déjà moite et chaud qui tremblait sous le sien. Elle l'embrassa pour étouffer les gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés tandis qu'elle la pénétrait lentement de deux doigts. Son pouce puis sa paume de main rencontrèrent le mont ardant de sa partenaire afin d'accentuer le plaisir qu'elle provoquait.

Le souffle irrégulier de sa supérieure l'incita à accélérer le mouvement et à l'approfondir. De plus en plus essoufflée dû à l'excitation, au rythme soutenue et au baiser langoureux qu'elles échangeaient entre deux soupirs, Regina fût prise de court lorsque la blonde réussi à délier ses poignets et se soustraire de la pression qu'elle lui avait imposé. Emma enleva le bandeau et la retourna d'un coup, gardant les doigts de Regina en elle pour elle-même continuer le mouvement à califourchon sur son bassin.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses sens complètement affolée par le retournement de situation, alors qu'Emma avait repris un certain contrôle. Pourtant Regina la laissa faire, et ancra ses yeux aux siens, profondément. Le regard clair était plus sombre, des pupilles dilatées qui la firent frémir de satisfaction. Elle devait avoué qu'elle aimait la voir ainsi et qu'elle se retenait tant bien que mal de gémir, étant elle aussi au bord de l'orgasme même sans être touchée par son amante. Seulement elle ne put s'en empêcher lorsque la blonde se cambra au dessus d'elle à bout de souffle, le corps crispé et les yeux fermée. Une vision magnifique qui s'incrusta sur ses pupilles avant que le poids sur son corps ne la sorte de sa transe.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, cette Emma plus sombre l'avait séduite malgré sa peur.

« C'était… c'était…

-Intense.

-Oui et encore… j'ai pas de mot là, souffla la militaire, la voix enrayée.

-Alors ne dit rien et embrasse moi. »

Emma lâcha un petit rire et s'exécuta sans attendre.

« Par contre tu n'as pas joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, gronda Regina, d'une voix taquine, remontant ses mains dans le dos de son amante.

-Je voulais te voir, t'admirer. Mais j'avoue que les sensations étaient bien plus… fortes. »

La blonde l'embrassa plus chastement sur le nez et la poussa à se mettre à ses côtés sous les draps. La chaleur de la pièce retombait rapidement mais déjà celle d'Emma la remplaçait.

Elles ne le savaient pas mais en cet instant elles pensaient à la même chose : elles n'avaient jamais ressentie pareil alchimie.

* * *

 **La suite ne sera pas de tout repos, je vous le dis ^^**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu mais toujours autant à la bourre, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas faire mieux :/**

 **Mais je suis ravie de voir que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné, et que cette histoire vous plait toujours :p**

 **Je vous l'avais dit, ça va bouger et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions, vous illuminer ( ou pas... xD). Parfois je me demande si mes explications sont claires, j'ai mes idées, ma trame, et ce n'est pas simple de ne pas partir en borderline et de vous perdre (Merci à** Elea Angel **qui sait me recadrer et me mettre un coup de pied au fesses quand il le faut^^). J'essaye d'être clair et vos avis m'aident à voir où j'ai pu manquer de clarté justement ou ce que je peux modifier par la suite ;) Alors merci car en plus de me motiver, me faire plaisir bah vous m'aider parfois à améliorer mon textes ^^**

gege **: Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et que tu ais bien ressentie l'alchimie entre elles ^^**

Luna Swan-Mills **: Mieux vaut tard que jamais :p Merci à toi de lire et contente de te revoir !**

 **Bon allez... j'ai assez causé, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

.

Elle y était étrangement habituée. Pas à ce qu'elle allait voir mais au simple fait de n'être qu'une spectatrice. Elle attendait patiemment que la scène se déroule devant ses yeux, comme si elle avait été au cinéma pour voir un film, contrainte et forcée de supporter les pubs. Elle aurait pu être dans une salle d'attente avec un magasine que cela ne l'aurait pas choquée, mais qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Ses songes, ses visions ne la laisseraient donc jamais en paix. Assise sur le grand canapé en cuir de son bureau sur Cronos, elle soupira d'ennuie, qu'allait-elle voir encore ? Et pourquoi son bureau ? D'ailleurs, en quelle année était-elle ? Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était peut-être pas posée les bonnes questions, du moins pas celle-ci. Allait-elle voir Emma entrer et profiter de son absence en fouillant son ordinateur ? Oui, elle n'était pas dupe, elle l'avait su à l'instant même où elle avait vu le Commandant se jeter sur le fauteuil. Emma n'était pas vraiment discrète mais se remémorer cette scène la fit sourire.

Au vue de ces dernières visions, si elle voyait son bureau cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle était sûrement revenue dans le passé. Ce qui semblait logique puisque depuis le début elle ne faisait que remonter le temps. Elle s'était vu en Hôte face à une Terre détruite, puis sacrifiant Emma et pour finir avait vu la transformation de cette dernière, alors quels sombres révélations lui réservait cette nouvelle vision ?

Son regard observa circulairement la pièce pour s'arrêter sur son bureau, elle se leva afin de se rapprocher du calendrier numérique, espérant se situer temporellement, lorsque du bruit l'interrompit en chemin.

Deux yeux acérés et méfiants se détournèrent pour se poser sur la nouvelle arrivante. Elle fronça les sourcils en suivant Emma, en simple débardeur moulant et pantalon typique de la station, qui venait juste de sortir de sa salle d'eau privée, une serviette en main. Elle séchait sereinement ses cheveux et laissa pendre sa serviette autour de son cou.

« _Elle n'aurait tout de même pas poussé le vice jusqu'à utiliser ma salle d'eau ce jour-là ?_ » S'indigna-t-elle en premier lieu avant de se raisonner. Impossible. Elle devait voir une scène future, se déroulant peut-être lors de leur prochain retour sur Cronos.

Emma passa devant elle sans pouvoir la voir et contourna le bureau pour s'installer derrière, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Puis rejeta nonchalamment sa serviette sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Dans un silence religieux, elle voyait son Commandant s'activer à parcourir un petit livre à la couverture marron, d'allure ancienne où les pages avait jauni et ressemblaient à du papier vieilli par le temps. Certains coins étaient brûlés et en y regardant bien elle reconnut là le journal du vieux moine asgardien. Celui-là même qui leur avait appris une partie de l'histoire du premier Hôte, des asgardiens et du Crépuscule des Dieux ainsi que d'Excalibur.

Emma n'avait jamais pris le temps de le lire, laissant ce soin à des expertes telle que Lacey ou Anna.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit la blonde se stopper dans sa recherche, pinçant ses lèvres en une moue pensive. Celle-ci soupira puis se recula légèrement pour pouvoir sortir un autre livre du tiroir central mais cette fois-ci à la couverture noire. Un livre d'où dépassait la pointe d'une plume.

« _Mon journal... non... elle n'a tout de même pas..._ » Sa phrase resta en suspend, le tintement de l'ascenseur la fit à peine sursauter. Elle regarda Emma ouvrir sereinement le tiroir pour y ranger son journal avant de croiser les jambes, bien plus intéressée par celle qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte métallique.

En uniforme de la station et perchée sur des talons hauts, son double s'avançait déjà d'un pas décidé vers le bureau.

« _Je crois que vous allez en prendre pour votre grade Commandant._ » Souffla Regina quelque peu amusée par sa future réaction et la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Je ne retrouve plus mon journal et comme par hasard un certain Kawa n'arrête pas de piquer des choses à tort et à travers !

-Et tu penses que je sais où il cache ses petits larcins ?

-Il te suit partout mais pire il est rempli de vices, tout comme toi !

-Cela ne te déplaisait pas hier soir pourtant, rétorqua Emma d'une voix charmeuse, étouffant un rire.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Emma, cela ne me fait pas rire. Je sais que tu l'as caché ici même et ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, elle était confuse. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas plus au fait qu'Emma avait pris son journal... Leur relation avait évolué depuis leur retrouvaille mais elle aurait sûrement fait une pique sarcastique en la voyant dans une tenue non conventionnelle et assise à son bureau. Et si elle avait appris qu'Emma avait possiblement lu son journal... elle ne saurait dire ce qu'elle aurait fait, bien que plusieurs idées et scènes de torture lui passaient par la tête. Mais surtout son amante en aurait entendu parlé d'une façon bien plus explosive.

« Mais voyons Regina, je ne joue pas avec toi. Du moins en dehors de notre intimité, répondit la blonde suavement d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

-Ne me mens pas ! »

Son double s'était rapprochée du bureau claquant ses mains dessus. Emma l'observait d'un air espiègle, son sourire élargi caché par les mains qu'elle avait croisées devant son visage, un air qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et même cette vision de son double lui paraissait étrangère, elle se trouvait bien trop... impulsive et conciliante. Pas assez acerbe et hautaine.

Emma passa sa main dans le tiroir et en sortit le journal.

« Je ne l'ai jamais lu Regina. Je suis tombée sur Miko ce matin alors qu'il sortait de ta cabine, c'est bien lui qui te l'as pris, curieux de le lire à nouveau. Ce petit malin l'avait déjà caché ici pour me faire porter le chapeau. Seulement… je t'avouerai que moi aussi j'étais curieuse. » Expliqua Emma tout en se levant de son fauteuil et contournant lentement son bureau. Une démarche que son double suivit des yeux sans dire un mot, une moue renfrognée. « Cependant je ne voulais pas violer tes pensées les plus profondes, ton intimité.

-Emma… soupira la brune, passablement agacée en posant une main sur le journal que la blonde venait de déposer près d'elles sur le bureau.

-Oui je sais que tu ne m'as jamais rien caché, que tu n'as rien à me cacher. » Ne lâchant pas son interlocutrice des yeux, elle attrapa la plume cassée entre ses doigts pour la glisser hors du journal. Et lui effleura la joue, suivant une ligne jusqu'au décolleté qu'elle regarda avec gourmandise avant de plonger un regard presque abyssale dans l'ambre résolument captivée. La scène à laquelle Regina assistait la rendait une nouvelle fois fébrile. Ce lien. Toujours ce lien, cette attirance presque magnétique, qu'elle sentait entre elles. Enivrante, captivante, perturbante. Emma se rapprocha d'un pas collant son corps à l'autre, ses lèvres si proches que Regina, simple spectatrice, aurait pu en être jalouse. Mais ne serait-ce pas étrange d'avoir ce sentiment en cet instant ? « Et je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de lire ces lignes pour te connaître, pour en apprendre plus sur toi puisque je sais déjà tout. Pourquoi chercherai-je à en savoir plus alors que je ne t'ai jamais quitté ?

-Nous n'avons pas toujours été ensemble Emma, murmura son double, caressant le bras de la blonde jusqu'à sa nuque.

-Oui c'est vrai mais toutes les choses importantes que tu as pu vivre, je les ai vécu à tes côtés. Que j'ai été tantôt une amie, tantôt une coéquipière ou bien une amante. J'étais là. Toujours là depuis que j'ai fait ce choix.

-De quel choix tu parles ?

-Celui d'abandonner mes amies et de te suivre.»

A cette réponse Regina tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Mais de quel choix parlait-elle ? Le seul dont elle se rappelait, était celui d'avoir choisi Gaïa et elle plutôt que la Coalition. Et l'autre... l'autre choix important de sa vie c'était elle qui l'avait fait en poussant Emma à fuir Eden. Elle avait fait le choix de les séparer en espérant qu'elles se retrouveraient un jour.

Alors cela devait être un choix futur… qu'Emma n'avait pas encore fait.

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai le pouvoir de voir le meilleur de toi. »

A ces mots elle s'éjecta de ses pensées pour voir son double pousser sur la nuque d'Emma et l'embrasser sans aucune forme de cérémonie. La scène lui parut d'autant plus étrange, troublante même, lorsque la jalousie et l'envie lui nouèrent l'estomac pour de bon. Son épiderme s'échauffa, sa gorge devint aussi sèche que le désert de Gobi alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se détourner du baiser plus passionné que les deux femmes s'échangeaient.

Elle s'entendit gémir par le biais de cette autre Regina, elle se vit être porté par Emma et assise sur son bureau. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'elle regardait fixement les mains de la blonde ouvrir le haut de son double pour le retirer en partie et ainsi dévoiler ses épaules dénudées et un sous-vêtement en dentelle bordeaux.

Voir le meilleure d'Emma ? Elle qui était censée voir le pire. Elle qui était censée avoir une âme bien plus sombre. Pourquoi y avait-il sans cesse ce jeu d'ombre et de lumière qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer ? Ce destin qui les unissait entre bien et mal.

« Ce choix n'était pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier mon amour, souffla Emma en s'écartant légèrement de l'autre, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Mais parfois je me demande ce qu'il serait advenu de nous si je t'avais écoutée et si j'avais fuis Eden. »

Les yeux ronds, elle n'avait plus de doute sur ce fameux choix et son cœur s'emballa. Elle eut soudainement la nausée et se sentit comme aspirée par une force - due à son réveil peut-être. Elle s'accrocha au bureau, du moins elle tenta mais sa main passa au travers et juste avant que tout disparaisse, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de ce songe, elle vit la date qui était inscrite sur le calendrier numérique de son bureau.

« _Impossible_. »

Elle avait soufflé ce mot dans son sommeil et ses yeux observaient déjà le plafond plus obscure de la chambre d'hôtel. Regina se tourna et se redressa sur un coude pour contempler quelques instants la femme endormie à ses côtés et cette forêt de cheveux blond qui cachaient en partie son visage. Elle écarta une mèche d'une main et caressa sa joue puis ses lèvres fines du bout des doigts. Les vagues d'envies dû à son rêve revinrent fouetter son bas-ventre comme l'écume sur les récifs abrupte d'une falaise. Elle se mordit la lèvre et glissa ses doigts le long de la colonne, suivant la courbure de ce dos bien dessiné, appréciant cette peau douce et chaude. Puis se pencha vers l'épaules de son amante pour y déposer un baiser appuyé qui provoqua un grognement endormi, la faisant sourire de tendresse.

Elle n'eut qu'à tourner la tête légèrement pour voir l'heure sur l'écran plat de la chambre et par la même occasion Miko endormi et roulé en boule à leurs pieds. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller ponctué d'un rire amer qui se perdit dans le silence de la chambre. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se disait avoir encore un peu de temps devant elle avant que ce ne soit le branle-bas de combat pour quitter Paris et la Terre, en toute discrétion. Seulement, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. En plus d'être littéralement embrasée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ressassait les mots de cette Emma si différente. Ce choix et cette date.

Comme une mécanique bien huilée, les rouages de son cerveaux fonctionnaient à plein régime pour pouvoir tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête.

Ce ne pouvait être le futur, ce ne pouvait être leur vie et leur monde car dans cette étrange vision elles ne s'étaient vraisemblablement jamais quittées. James Nolan n'avait pas encore tenté de détruire la Coalition, il n'avait peut-être même pas encore cette conviction d'être le fervent prophète d'une entité supérieure et Emma... n'avait pas encore été tuée.

Parce qu'elle avait vu une scène du 22 novembre 2124. Plus d'une semaine après cette date, elle se souvint qu'il y avait eu l'affrontement entre les mercenaires, Gaïa et la Coalition, se déroulant durant les années les plus sombres de sa vie.

« Bientôt ma fille tu verras ce qui reste flou, bientôt tu me remercieras. » Murmura Regina, solennellement, en repensant aux mots de sa mère.

Se pouvait-il que ce passé ne soit pas le leur mais qu'il s'agissait du sien ?

Se pouvait-il que ce soit celui de l'Hôte ? Celui d'une autre Emma et d'une autre Regina dans un monde parallèle ?

Par l'intermédiaire de la rose et de cette étrange technologie, sa mère l'avait-elle reliée à l'Essence Noire, l'avait-elle reliée à l'hôte actuel ? Parce qu'elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que même si elle l'avait trouvée différente, plus humaine, sa mère ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Tous ses agissements avaient eut un but précis. Celui d'amener Regina à être la meilleure, à être différente, puissante. Prônant un idéal pour le bien de sa fille, sans même se préoccuper de ses envies.

Alors pourquoi voulait-elle lui montrer tout cela ? Pourquoi à elle et pas à Emma, bien plus concernée ?

Une migraine crispa ses sourcils et ses yeux ne restèrent pas bien longtemps ouverts. Elle se rendormit comme si Morphée*, lui-même, était venu pour l'attirer dans les profondeurs obscures du monde des rêves.

Et la première personne qu'elle vit fût sa mère.

Elle se souvenait de cette scène, de cet endroit. Elle était dans le Jardin d'Eden et elle avait dit à Emma de fuir, de partir avec ses amies et de quitter ce lieu dévasté par le soulèvement de sa sœur. Cora était furieuse dans ses souvenirs et surtout effrayante mais là, elle voyait de la peur dans les yeux bruns.

« Cela fait des heures que je te cherche et voilà que tu es encore à trainer ici ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien quand je te parle ! Fustigea sa mère, la voix tremblante. Cette fois tu vas me suivre et j'ose espérer que tu ne savais rien des manigances de ta sœur.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je l'aurais laissé faire ? Cracha son double, les sourcils froncés, plus sûre, plus honnête que Regina ne l'avait été dans son propre passé.

-Ma chérie, nous partons, il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici. »

Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de tout en détail, mais Cora ne l'avait jamais surnommée ainsi... du moins pas avec autant de tendresse dans la voix.

« Tout le monde va pouvoir sortir ? Le personnel, les autres enfants et adolescents ?

-Tu te soucies d'eux maintenant ? Eux qui t'ont toujours dénigrés ? »

Ces derniers mots n'avaient jamais était dit non plus. Cora semblait soucieuse… plus humaine.

« Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais mère !

-Aujourd'hui, ils le sont comme ta sœur. Aujourd'hui ils ont goûté au sang et ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'en être rassasié alors... » Cora se coupa net dans un hoquet de surprise et leva les yeux au dessus de la tête de sa fille, dont les dents et les poings étaient fortement serrés.

La jeune Regina réalisa enfin que sa mère n'avait pas fini sa phrase et releva les yeux vers elle.

« Mère ?

-Ce n'est pas eux que tu souhaites sauver… C'est elle. »

Regina dirigea son regard vers le point que fixait Cora et vit ce qu'elle avait tant espéré voir ce même jour.

« Je refuse de te quitter Gina.

-Emma... non...» La panique faisait trembler la voix de l'adolescente, les yeux rivés vers la blonde avant de se poster devant elle pour faire barrage. « Mère, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ne... ne lui faites pas de mal ! »

Il était étrange de se voir en proie à une terreur sourde alors que le regard de Cora semblait si doux en face d'elles. Une mère qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Qu'elle aurait voulu avoir par le passé…

Cora se rapprocha d'un pas et sous la méfiance de sa fille ainsi que d'Emma un peu plus loin, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'aurais aimé que tu me vois autrement, dit-elle, tristement. Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant ? Mais je savais tout Regina. Ce lieu était ton havre de paix, créé pour ta sœur et toi bien que tu sois la seule à avoir compris son utilité. Et j'ai voulu savoir ce qui te rendait si heureuse parce que moi-même je n'y arrivais pas.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Vous vouliez tellement que je sois la meilleure tout comme père...

-Ton père ne le comprendra peut-être jamais mais... » Elle posa une main sur la joue de sa fille. « J'ai compris que l'excellence ne vient pas en détruisant les rêves, ni même l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Peut-être qu'un jour ton père arrêtera de croire que ce sentiment si fort est une faiblesse. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais cette scène suffit à asseoir ses suppositions et lui faire comprendre cette part encore floue dans son esprit.

Ce monde était le miroir du sien.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

La voix rauque et chaude qui avait soufflé dans son oreille la fit tressaillir d'un effroi qu'elle n'avait jamais, oh non jamais ressenti auparavant. La violence d'Emma, ainsi que les visions lui avaient provoquées des frissons dérangeants, exaltants. Elles lui avaient rappelé un passé où elle avait été bien plus sombre, manipulatrice et sadique au point de sentir le plaisir de faire le mal guider chacun de ses gestes. Elles avaient réveillé sa passion, enserrées son cœur dans un étau pour la rendre distante et agiter son âme. Malgré tout, elle avait changé. Emma l'avait changé, seulement elle se savait capable de basculer à tout moment. Ce sentiment d'être à la limite de perdre le contrôle l'angoissait, mais cette fois ce qu'elle ressentait était une peur viscérale qui s'insinuait dans ses veines allant jusqu'à son organe vital pour l'écraser, au point de lui couper le souffle.

Elle aurait dû reconnaître l'Hôte bien plus tôt, rien qu'à sa voix plus grave et aux intonations semblables aux siennes. Même Emma aurait pu et pourtant elles n'avaient fait aucun lien. Comment auraient-elles compris ? Tout cela semblait sortir d'un épisode de vieilles séries comme « Stargate » ou même « Sliders : Les mondes parallèles. »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait se réveiller, elle voulait s'éloigner de cette aura obscure qui réveillait en elle cette âme secouée par le mal.

« _Je me souviens de votre âme_ » La voix de Hel résonna dans son crâne comme pour lui rappeler l'évidence. « _Il est vrai qu'elle est grande et belle, aussi sombre soit-elle._ »

A quel point était-elle sombre ?

« Nous étions si différente toi et moi. Venant chacune d'un monde à l'exacte opposé de l'autre. Un monde où tous ces gens que tu connais et que tu as croisés, avaient leurs doubles, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Comme Cora. Comme Emma et comme toi. »

Elle était incapable de bouger, comme sur Mars où la brume l'avait totalement paralysée. Seulement cette fois l'Hôte était proche, derrière elle, collant son corps au sien. La scène en face d'elle avait disparue depuis longtemps remplacée par l'obscurité partielle de la voie lactée visible à travers des baies vitrée. Elle s'efforçait de garder son calme, son sang froid pour écouter ce que cette femme avait à dire.

« Nous avons eu les mêmes vies, les mêmes personnes nous entourant, seulement les choix que nous autre avons fait, n'ont pas été les mêmes. Si l'âme, si les caractères diffères et se retrouvent être l'opposés des votre, que nos décisions changent la face de nos vies, la ligne du destin, elle, reste la même. »

Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Les ongles qui poussaient sa chevelure, effleuraient sa nuque ainsi que ce souffle qui ne cessait de caresser son cou, l'enivraient et la dégoûtaient. Et ses mots coincés au fond de sa gorge la contraignaient à laisser l'Hôte parler, la dominer d'une certaine manière. Elle voulait se réveiller, lui échapper, mais toutes ces explications l'aideraient sûrement pour la cerner et... l'abattre.

« Alors tout compte fait, nos décisions m'ont rapprochée de toi car aujourd'hui nous sommes bien plus semblable que tu ne le crois.

-Non. » Avait-elle réussi à souffler entre ses dents serrées.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche et glissa sur son ventre, alors qu'elle sentit les griffes qui encerclaient sa gorge. Des doigts rampants comme des serpents pour l'enrouler et l'étouffer.

Tout cela n'était qu'une vision, un rêve, pourtant si réel.

« Tous ceux qui vivent dans cet univers sentent la présence de mon pouvoirs, de cette technologie qui agitent leur sens et les rendent fébriles. Mon armée sera là pour fouler les corps de tous ceux qui se seront déjà entretués sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir. Tu ne le vois pas pour le moment, mais ton Emma en ressent déjà les effets. Elle résistent simplement parce qu'elle a cette âme lumineuse que je possédais moi aussi par le passé. Elle résistent car tu es là. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle lorsque l'Essence Noire aura totalement noirci ton cœur ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas, cracha-t-elle à nouveau entre ses dents.

-Cora... est bien plus intelligente et forte que je ne le pensais, continua l'hôte, éludant sa réplique. Je l'ai sous-estimé, j'ai cru bon de lui faire confiance et de l'avoir à mes côtés. Parce qu'elle… me manquait. Mais il s'avère que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse pour tout le monde, tout compte fait. Cora, Emma… elles me résistent et cela grâce à toi. C'est si… rageant, soupira-t-elle à son oreille. Seulement, ta chère mère a omis un détail, une chose qu'elle ne savait pas. »

Elle se retenait de gémir, d'hurler, de réagir pour garder une certaine neutralité et froideur tandis qu'elle sentait les lèvres de son double effleurer sa mâchoire et son cou. En plus d'être machiavélique, destructrice, manipulatrice, cette Regina malfaisante était vicieuse voire même narcissique.

« Si tu peux voir mes souvenirs grâce à cette rose noire, à cette simple petite goutte qui s'est insinuée dans ton cœur. Si Cora t'a reliée à moi pour que tu puisses y voir clair dans ce chemin brumeux, sache qu'elle m'a aussi donner l'opportunité de t'atteindre. Ton passé n'est plus un mystère pour moi et j'ai été ravie de faire la connaissance de cette chère Kathryn. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

« C'était vous...

-Il suffit parfois d'un déclic pour qu'une personne montre l'envers de sa personnalité.

-Je ne sais ce que vous voulez de nous exactement, reprit-elle avec conviction, sa gorge dénouée malgré la main qui l'encerclait. Mais je ne serais jamais comme vous. Je protègerais Emma et sa lumière continuera de nous guider pour que tout s'arrête.

-Hum hum… je vous attends avec impatience. » Susurra son double, amusée, tout en desserrant l'étau autour d'elle pour lui faire face.

Elle déglutit en se plongeant dans l'obscurité de ces yeux aux reflets écarlates. Cette fois, elle prit le temps de détailler ses traits si proche des siens, à quelques différences près. Cette unique et profonde cicatrice à l'arcade, ces lèvres rouges soulignant un sourire mesquin, sans l'ombre d'un défauts. Il était étrange de se voir ainsi avec des différences alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être face à un miroir.

Un miroir brisé.

« Alors que la traque commence. »

La main de l'Hôte la repoussa comme un simple fétu de paille. Elle tomba en arrière dans un bassin remplit d'une eau noire, engloutie par les ténèbres, lorsque dans un souffle elle se retrouva assise dans son lit, en sueur.

Elle observa son amante qui dormait paisiblement et se leva pour enfiler une chemise de soie, liant autour de sa taille le ruban qui avait servi pour leur dernière étreinte passionnée. Une étreinte qui s'était prolongée par une Emma plus vorace qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Se remémorant ses baisers ardents, ses doigts qui parcouraient son corps avec avidité pour s'enfoncer profondément dans son être, son regard qui ne cessait d'attiser ses pulsions extatiques allant de la plus pure passion, à la luxure sans modération. Elle avait tremblé, gémit son nom, laisser tomber ses dernières barrières pour lâcher prise un peu plus à chaque caresse, à chaque mot et à chaque fois qu'Emma prenait possession d'elle avant qu'elles ne s'endorment, épuisées. Et le Commandant n'avait pas seulement volé son cœur, pris son corps en otage, elle avait aussi enchaîné son âme à la sienne.

Il serait bientôt temps de partir, de quitter Paris et de poursuivre leur quête. Face à la fenêtre de leur chambre, elle observait le ciel devenir rose-orangé par endroit tandis que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez derrière les quelques nuages présents.

Elles avaient réellement besoin de toute l'aide possible, l'Hôte, l'Essence Noire était bien plus présente et puissante qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Encore dans ses pensées, son cœur se mit à battre la mesure nerveusement tandis que des bras l'entouraient tendrement.

« Encore l'un de tes cauchemars ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna pour se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amante. Inspira son odeur si apaisante, ce parfum qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier, pour simplement se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus dans un rêve.

« Oui…

-Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant la regarder, perdue dans ses sombres pensées.

« Parle-moi Regina… »

Elle effleura le cou d'Emma de ses lèvres, causant des frémissements à chaque baisers délicats, passant ses mains sous le débardeur qu'Emma avait dû enfiler à la va vite.

« Regina…, susurra la blonde dans un souffle exalté, la serrant contre elle jusqu'à épouser ses formes. Parle-moi. »

A ces derniers mots presque suppliant, elle stoppa ses baisers et enfonça presque ses ongles dans le dos d'Emma. Elle avait besoin de la sentir, elle avait besoin d'elle.

« Je me suis rendue compte que depuis le début je n'avais pas compris mes rêves ou plutôt mes visions. » Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard tendre et concerné de son Commandant. Elle devait lui parler, Emma devait savoir et ainsi comprendre l'Hôte. Voir par ses mots ce qu'elle avait vu. « Ce que je voyais n'était pas le futur Emma, c'était le passé d'un autre monde. Un monde miroir.

-Un monde miroir ? Tu veux dire en parallèle au notre ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement. Un monde où nous avions tous nos doubles. Les vies étaient les mêmes, mais eux étaient nos opposés. Des caractères, des façons d'être et d'agir, des âmes complètement opposées aux nôtres.

-Donc si je comprends bien il y avait nos doubles mais par exemple la Emma de ce monde avait une âme sombre ? Demanda la blonde, d'un air sceptique.

-Je sais que cela paraît fou, soupira-t-elle en quittant les bras d'Emma. Mais ce monde était bien réel.

-Et l'hôte en faisait partie, comprit la militaire.

-Oui. Quand je t'ai avoué m'être vu en Hôte, ce n'était pas moi dans un futur prochain, c'était la Regina de ce monde, c'était mon double.

-Mais si elle était l'opposée de toi alors elle avait une âme lumineuse, elle aurait dû combattre l'Essence Noire non ?

-Oui, dans une certaine logique mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'y est pas arrivé.

-C'est vrai que tout cela semble fou, mais depuis que tu as exposé le fait que l'hôte te ressemble, je me suis rappelée avoir ressenti une… attirance.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien... » Emma se passa une main sur la nuque, plus gênée. « Je ne pouvais voir que le bas de son visage et ses lèvres. Elles étaient attirantes... J'aurai pu faire le lien si elle avait eu la même cicatrice que toi.

-Elle en a une autre, à l'arcade, nous sommes différentes sur ce point.

-Mais comment c'est possible puisqu'elle est ton miroir ?

-Étant opposé à nous, les gens agissaient différemment. Ma cicatrice est dû à la bague de ma mère et je n'ai pas aussi bien cicatrisé que toi… celle de l'autre Regina est survenue pendant leur combat contre le premier Hôte. Les choix que nos doubles faisaient n'étaient pas les mêmes et ont changé une partie de leur vie. Le destin lui ne change pas mais nos décisions nous font prendre des voies totalement différentes et pour finir la face du monde a été totalement transformée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce monde, n'a peut-être jamais fêté la nouvelle année 2125, il a été détruit par mon double. Ce monde où les être vivant n'ont plus jamais vu leur soleil se lever. Tout a basculé en quelques secondes ne laissant pour seule témoin qu'une femme brisée par un amour perdu et animée par la haine.

-Un amour perdu ? Déglutit Emma. Tu veux dire que quand mon double a été tué c'est ce qui a déclenché la fureur de l'hôte ? C'est pour cela qu'elle semblait me connaître, qu'elle en avait après moi... »

Regina leva les yeux vers son amante et remarqua l'étonnement visible dans les émeraudes qui l'épiaient scrupuleusement. Emma était surprise certes mais la vérité faisait son chemin dans sa tête, elle reliait les derniers événements entre eux pour faire ses propres déductions.

« Ton rêve... c'est elle qui l'a tué, comprit Emma, le souffle coupé. Comme dans ce premier rêve que tu as fait sur Narok. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est l'Essence Noire, le premier Hôte qu'elles combattaient et qui l'a obligé à commettre cet acte ?

-Ce rêve dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, répond à ta question. Le premier Hôte a été tué et il s'est passé quelque chose peu après qui a transformé Emma. Elle semblait souffrir et même son aspect changeait contrairement à ce que nous avons pu voir de l'Hôte actuel. Elle était en train de se faire dévorer par les ténèbres et a forcé l'autre Regina à la sacrifier. Elle pensait faire cela pour les sauver... tous. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite car... personne n'a échappé à la folie destructrice de mon double, qu'elle ait une âme lumineuse n'y a rien changé. Par ses choix l'autre Emma à sans doute scellé le destin de tous.

-Si tu dis que c'était il y a un peu plus de trois ans alors cela veut dire qu'elle a réussi à prendre contact avec James Nolan après avoir détruit son monde... qu'elle l'a utilisé comme nous le pensions pour revenir dans le nôtre afin de monter une nouvelle armée.

-Oui, tout est relié. Mais il manque un maillon. Comment a-t-elle pu le contacter ?

-Il n'y a que l'hôte pour nous répondre désormais.

-Et je suis la seule à être aussi proche d'elle depuis que cette rose s'est fichée dans mon cœur.

-Tu veux dire que tu es reliée à elle ?

-Oui et je pense que je pourrais même en savoir plus sur le premier hôte mais il faudrait que je puisse contrôler mes visions.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Je ne sais pas…. mais elle m'a rendu une petite visite dans mon dernier rêve.

-Tu aurais du commencer par ça ! Tempêta Emma. Elle est puissante, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire même de cette façon.

-Elle ne peut rien me faire physiquement puisque je ne suis pas vraiment présente... Mais elle m'a parlé de son passé. De ses projets de créer une armée. L'Essence Noire à un fort impact sur tout le monde et elle compte l'utiliser à son avantage pour faire ressortir le mal chez chacun de nous.

-Hum… on a pu le voir sur Narok ou sur Mars.

-Oui comme l'a dit Kovu certains sont plus sensible. Comme Kathryn par exemple.

-J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit une garce de naissance, grogna Emma. Et puisque nous parlons d'elle, tu sais qu'elle va nous poser des problèmes...

-C'est certain, nous devons rejoindre l'Odyssée avant que la Coalition nous tombe dessus.

-August doit nous récupérer en Taxi ?

-Dans vingt minutes, dit-elle en regardant l'heure. Nous allons repasser par la porte de derrière. Il a passé les protocoles de sécurité et caché la navette Hermès, à l'extérieur de Paris. Mais dans tous les cas après notre départ de la Terre nous devons rallier de suite Vulcain. Une fois dans la Nébuleuse du Dragon nous serons hors de portée de la Coalition. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de s'y aventurer, même pour tenter de nous coincer.

-Bon dans ce cas on parlera un peu plus de tes découvertes à bord. Il est temps de partir. »

.

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait Emma n'avait jamais été une férue de rangement et la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ruby à l'école militaire intergalactique aurait mérité l'Oscar de la chambre la plus… bordélique. Et pourtant elle ne comptait pas les fois où les deux amies avaient retrouvé leurs lits retournés voire même entreposés au milieu de la place de l'école par leurs supérieurs, lors des inspections surprises. Maintes réprimandées, parce que Ruby avait tendance à se laisser aller avec son uniforme, bien trop désinvolte et qu'Emma cachait de la nourriture dans son placard en plus d'être assez impulsive. Bien sûr, faisant partie de l'élite de l'école leurs mentors ne voyaient pas cela d'un mauvais œil en soit, hormis lors des représentations dédiés aux hautes autorités. Ils savaient par expérience qu'il y avait trois sortes d'énergumènes méritants.

Ceux qui restent dans l'ombre, ne transgressent jamais les règles, des calculateurs avec de très bon résultat mais qui ne montrent leurs potentiels, leurs caractères de leader, leur force et leur sang froid seulement lorsqu'ils le décident et quand il le faut, au point de laisser les autres sans voix. Emma se souvenait d'une élève de cette trempe, elle en faisait même trembler certains et rien qu'à ce souvenir elle se disait que si Regina avait été dans leur école, elle aurait été de cette catégorie. Puis il y avait ceux qui étaient capable d'être bon en tout. Aussi bien en étant en haut du classement que dans une moyenne relativement élevée tout en étant les premiers à se retrouver convoqués dans le bureau de leur Adjudant pour avoir tester leurs limites et celles de leurs supérieurs, transgressant certaines règles dans une certaine mesure. Emma, Ruby et Neal étaient de ceux là. Et il y avait les têtes brûlées. Ceux qui n'ont pas de limite, pas de mesure mais démontre un tout autre potentiel dans une ou plusieurs matières, des facultés de pilotage bien plus élevé, un tireur hors pair, un sens de la cohésion bien caché et un sang froid sans pareil. Killian en faisait partie.

Certains éléments perturbateurs n'étaient pas forcément voués à l'échec, au contraire. Ils avaient tous des qualités, des défauts et leurs places au sein de l'armée. Leurs quelques punitions disciplinaires se résumaient à du jardinage, du ménage ou des heures de garde en plus et des week-end en moins ou des interdictions de sorties. En revanche pour certains, il ne fallait pas espérer une évolution rapide au rang d'officier supérieur mais parfois il y avait des surprises. A eux quatre ils auraient presque rendu chèvre la représentante Nova, bien plus irrité que Snow qui, elle, voyait cela comme étant un moyen comme un autre de sortir du lot.

La légendaire positive attitude de la fille Blanchard.

Et aujourd'hui ils en étaient là. A travailler pour une organisation avant-gardiste, libérale et gérée par un fanatique. A courir après des alliés et une entité capable de tous les annihiler. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis l'école, ils en avaient eu des pertes, des moments de victoire et de défaite. Mais ils étaient unis dans l'adversité.

« Booth ! Dépêchez-vous de nous sortir de la zone de surveillance aérienne pour que l'Odyssée puisse nous récupérer ! Commanda Regina d'une voix ferme debout derrière le pilote.

-L'Hermès à ses limites agent Mills, je fais ce que je peux. Jones devra rapidement se mettre en position pour entrer dans l'hyperespace* une fois que nous serons assez loin de la Terre... Midas a ameuté toute la ville ma parole !

-Riche, manipulatrice, vicieuse, folle à lier, garce et maintenant je peux ajouter qu'elle est légèrement… susceptible, voire même impétueuse... une femme vraiment charmante, ironisa Emma assise les jambes croisées, recevant un regard courroucé de la part de son second.

 _-Hermès de Odyssée, je vous ai sur le Radar, vous avez du monde au cul_ !

-Sans blague Jones, comme si on ne l'avait pas remarqué, soupira August, indigné.

-Quand apprendrez-vous à parler correctement ? Fulmina la brune, provoquant le rire étouffé d'Emma qui s'excusa d'un sourire pincé au regard tranchant qu'elle reçut.

- _Je suis incorrigible Agent Mills_ , taquina le brun dont la voix plus charmeuse fit relever un sourcil chez les deux femmes.

-Jones, arrête ton char et prépare toi à nous récupérer au vol, soupira la blonde.

- _Reçu Commandant Swan ! Continuez votre route, je me présente au dessus de vous_. »

Oui, donc elle n'était pas une férue du rangement… pourquoi pensait-elle à cela au juste ? Ah oui leur départ un peu précipité de l'hôtel.

Au final elles n'avaient même pas mis dix minutes à se préparer, ranger leur valise et prendre l'escalier de service suivi de près par Miko. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où le Kawa croisa malencontreusement la vieille de la réception, criant à tort et à travers que le démon était revenu. Pour la discrétion elles pouvaient repasser puisqu'elles se retrouvèrent rapidement avec la police terrestre et aérienne française sur les talons.

L'Odyssée se présenta au-dessus d'eux et ouvrit la porte du garage pour que la navette puisse s'y amarrer. A peine réceptionné la rampe d'ouverture se referma. Killian accéléra pour sortir de l'atmosphère de la Terre et ensuite distancer la flotte de surveillance de la Coalition.

« Sortie de la couche atmosphérique supérieure, équilibrage de l'anti-gravité activé. Le moteur Tartare et les propulseurs 1 et 2 sont opérationnels pour une entrée dans l'hyperespace. Quelle est la prochaine destination, Commandant ? Demanda-t-il à Emma qui venait d'arriver dans le poste de pilotage.

-Cap sur la Nébuleuse du Dragon, ordonna-t-elle.

-Reçu, que tout l'équipage se prépare. Saut dans l'hyperespace dans 5… le pilote appuya sur plusieurs boutons et poussa doucement la commande du moteur supraluminique.

4… Emma s'assit sur le siège du Commandant et attacha son harnais de sécurité, imitée par son second de l'autre côté du centre de pilotage.

3… le vaisseau accéléra un peu plus, les collant tous à leur siège.

2…devant leurs yeux les étoiles s'étiraient, la voie lactée ne ressemblait qu'à une multitude de lignes lumineuses formant un tube qui allait bientôt les happer.

1, amorçage du saut. » Termina le pilote, le levier poussé complément vers l'avant.

L'Odyssée se volatilisa dans l'hyperespace ne laissant derrière lui qu'un espace vide dans l'immensité céleste.

« Saut réussi. » Informa le pilote sur la communication du vaisseau, toujours dans le tube multicolore où il naviguait.

Des éclats de voix enthousiastes et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans tout le bord, parce qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un saut échoue. Que le vaisseau rencontre une ombre spatiale capable de les éjecter de l'hyperespace et de les envoyer dans la « réalité ». Le choc était tel que le vaisseau pouvait en ressortir endommagé voire même être pulvérisé.

Tous savaient qu'en plus de leur quête l'univers n'était pas sans risque. Le danger pouvait se trouver à chaque carrefour et parfois plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne le pensaient. L'univers, vaste et complexe pourrait tout de même se rapprocher de l'océan. Magnifique, immense et une preuve millénaire de signe de vie mais au fond on ne connaît pas tous ses mystères et on ne peut le dompter. Un vaisseau stellaire, un navire de guerre sur les eaux ou sous les eaux, un avion n'est pas sans danger. La vie en elle même ne le sera jamais sauf pour celui qui décide de vivre seul sur une île déserte au milieu des tortues de mer, à se nourrir de noix de coco et de poisson pêché à la main. Mais même là, la nature peut reprendre ses droits.

Emma savait tout ça, elle connaissait bon nombre d'histoire mais ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

Et en croisant le regard de Regina, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela.

C'était leur destinée.

« Retour de l'anti-gravité, réduction de la poussé des propulseurs 1 et 2. Pompes de refroidissement du moteur opérationnelles. Durée approximative du voyage hyperspatiale : 5 heures.

-Parfait, cela nous laisse du temps pour discuter de la marche à suivre. » Alerta Emma.

Elle se leva de son siège pour se dégourdir les jambes et se masser la nuque. La poussée pour un saut était tellement importante que le corps humain en ressentait les effets. Généralement de simples courbatures ou maux de tête.

Après un appel sur la communication du vaisseau et suivit de près par Regina, Emma retrouva une partie de l'équipage dans la salle de réunion.

La discussion entre les lieutenants, agents et le Commandant ne dura qu'une heure. Anna et Lacey n'avaient pas plus d'informations concernant l'emplacement de l'hôte, ils faisaient du surplace et cela était toujours aussi rageant. Les frères Neirns, accompagnés des deux expertes en mythologie scandinaves avait longuement étudiés l'épée. Révélant un ouvrage splendide fait dans un matériau inconnu mais semblable, dans sa structure, à un diamant brute et donc incassable. Car pour simplement fendre ou égratigner un diamant, il faut une matière de masse atomique équivalente. L'Épée avait été mise dans un coffre de Faraday*, permettant de couper les ondes électromagnétique qu'elle dégageait. Tout comme le marteau qui avait permit l'ouverture des portes de la forge, d'après l'explication d'Anna. Mais celui-ci avait moins d'impact.

Ils avaient ensuite parlé de leur arrivé sur Vulcain, de leur plan pour approcher Darak, la capitale. Le commandos, choisi pour cette mission, serait déposé non loin de l'entrée de la ville et des lourdes portes qui la protégeaient. Leur arrivée serait rapidement remarquée par les guetteurs Dagnis mais s'ils voulaient avoir leur Reine comme alliée alors ils devaient se soustraire à leurs règles. Emma avoua aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisi ses coéquipiers. Les Dagnis détestaient les humains et peut-être même Gaïa encore plus après le vol du Cœur du dragon par un de leur agent. Mais elle savait que Regina serait bien plus diplomate qu'elle. Elle n'envisageait pas de la laisser derrière. Elsa aurait été un atout pour ses capacités spéciales mais la chaleur qui régnait désormais dans les contrées Vulcaine l'affaiblirait. Elle ne serait pas dans son élément. En revanche Graham, Ruby et Mulan étaient des coéquipiers de choix. Les Neirns, de bon compagnons mais bien trop brut de décoffrage pour la sensibilité de cette mission. Un faux pas et ils se retrouvaient avec une Reine en furie sur le dos. Et de tous les peuples, les Dagnis étaient de loin les plus anciens après la disparition des Géants de Glace, les moins développés pour ce qui était des nouvelles technologies mais ce qui les différenciait n'était autre que leurs capacités non négligeable.

Capacités, qu'Emma savait proches des leurs. Peut-être que cette virée lui en apprendrait plus sur Eden et le projet Omega.

Regina n'avait rien mentionné sur le monde miroir, sur l'hôte et son lien. La blonde avait respecté son silence, mais se demandait si ce n'était pas par rapport à un manque de confiance envers l'équipe.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de nos découvertes ? Demanda-t-elle une fois seule avec son second.

-Je ne veux pas que Gold en sache plus.

-Donc tu penses que l'un d'entre eux en dit trop ? Et donne des infos à Gold derrière notre dos ?

-Oui, je le pense mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance.

-Tu penses à qui ? »

Penchée au dessus de la table, les mains à plat, Regina regardait encore la carte de Vulcain et de Darak. Elle se redressa et lança un regard songeur à son Commandant qui ne laissa pas cette dernière indifférente et comme une lumière dans l'obscurité, Emma eut sa réponse.

« Lacey, souffla-t-elle comme une évidence.

-Oui.

-Elle a fait l'erreur une fois, je doute qu'elle recommence. J'ai été claire avec elle.

-Seulement l'amour peut nous faire faire des choses idiotes.

-L'amour ? Attends… elle… elle est amoureuse de Gold ?

-Que t'a-t-il dit sur elle ?

-Eh bien, qu'elle est sa protégée, une rebelle explosive avec une banque de données incomparable à la place du cerveau. Enfin il ne l'a pas dit ainsi mais c'est tout comme. »

Regina croisa les bras et soupira.

« Je m'en doutais.

-Quoi ? Qu'il a-t-il à savoir ?

-A la base Lacey avait attaqué Génésis Corporation avec un groupe de rebelle. Elle avait littéralement fait exploser l'un de nos bureaux à New York. Heureusement il y avait surtout eu des blessés, néanmoins elle a vite était arrêtée. Elle dénonçait nos méthodes drastiques, criant au monde que nous étions des racistes, immoraux ayant comme slogan la sauvegarde de la Terre et des Humains pour attirer du monde et faire du profit.

-Et Gaïa est un dérivé de Génésis.

-Oui. Un sous organisme, créé pour la plupart des missions scientifiques et externes. Mais peu de gens savaient qu'il y avait un lien entre Gaïa et Génésis. Et le centre même de Gaïa ne se trouve pas sur Terre.

-Cronos ?

-Non. En fait Gold n'est plus revenu sur Terre depuis longtemps. Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté a vrai dire. Il aurait aussi perdu son fils il y a bientôt 3 ans mais je n'en sais pas plus. Peu après il s'est terré dans le centre stratégique de Gaïa.

-Son bureau avec la bibliothèque...

-Qui se trouve à la station statique nommée Zeus.

-Cronos, Zeus, Gaïa… Gold n'aurait pas un petit sentiment de supériorité ?

-Oh que si et pas qu'un petit.

-Quel est le rapport avec Lacey ?

-Il est venue la chercher en prison, a payé sa caution et lui a offert un poste au sein de Gaïa. J'ai su après qu'elle avait refusé mais Gold a joué la carte de la famille. Le père de Lacey était souffrant et elle avait besoin d'argent pour qu'il ait les soins appropriés. Elle s'est retrouvé devant un mur, contrainte de le suivre et elle a longtemps été sur Zeus auprès de lui avant d'être réaffecté sur Cronos.

-Et elle en est tombée amoureuse.

-Je ne sais comment à vrai dire, et elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle est complètement sous son contrôle.

-Pourquoi l'avoir incorporée à notre équipe si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Nous avions besoin d'elle sur Mars et puis au fil du temps elle est devenue une amie. J'espère chaque jour qu'elle se détache de son emprise mais j'ai des doutes et il est vrai que je n'arrive pas à lui accorder ma confiance.

-Alors nous allons la surveiller. Ruby et Anna se sont rapprochée d'elle et il me semble que Mulan la connait bien.

-En effet, et l'agent Hua est digne de confiance.

-Alors s'il arrive quoi que ce soit nous le saurons. Convoque les toutes les trois et fait leur part de tout ça.

-Je le ferais. En attendant, profite du temps qu'il nous reste pour te reposer. »

Emma acquiesça et se perdit dans ses pensées laissant la brune se diriger vers la porte.

« Regina ?

-Oui ? Demanda son second en se retournant pour la regarder d'un air intrigué.

-Merci.

-Pour quelle raison me remercies-tu ?

-Merci d'être là… d'être simplement... toi. »

Le sourire de Regina, la douceur dans ses traits suffisait comme réponse. Elle avait juste besoin de lui dire ce mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de ses sourires, de sa présence, de ses regards enflammés, de ses baisers ravageurs et de ses caresses enivrantes. Elle regarda la brune s'approcher sentant les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer. Comment arrivait-elle à provoquer autant de chose en elle encore aujourd'hui ? Elle se consumait sur place et quand Regina appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sut qu'elle était devenue une vraie droguée.

« Je serais toujours là. »

À ces mots, soufflés d'une voix rauque, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et se détacha d'elle à regret pour la laisser partir.

.

La navette déposa Emma, Regina, Graham et Ruby comme prévu à quelques lieues de la grande porte de Darak. Alors que le groupe approchait de l'entrée, Emma se stoppa observant d'un œil attentif les deux gardes présents sur les hauteurs, la corde de leurs arcs tendu à l'extrême et la pointe de leurs flèches pointée vers eux. Des cibles, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. La Commandante leva les mains en signe de reddition et les trois autres suivirent pour attendre patiemment que des gardes se présentent à eux, sans faire le moindre geste brusque. Une immense muraille haute de plus de trois étages entourait toute la ville dont la seule entrée était cette porte forgée dans du Basalte noir, orné d'inscriptions et de dessins draconiques. Et cela lui rappelait toutes ces légendes sur les dragons qu'elle avait pu lire ou entendre étant plus jeune.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent lentement pour laisser apparaître un petit groupe de Dagnis. Les quatre soldats venaient vers eux armes au poing, montrant une certaine vigilance avant de se stopper à proximité de leur point d'arrêt. Tout aussi méfiante Emma avança seule de quelques pas, imitée par le garde de tête en face d'elle. Elle ne les avait jamais vu de près ni même fait attention aux détails pendant ses cours concernant les races présentes dans l'univers, n'avait entendu que des rumeurs sur leur aspect. Cependant, elle comprenait désormais pourquoi les humains les appelaient « demi-dragons ». D'une taille plutôt imposante et d'une prestance sans pareil, ils restaient des êtres intimidant de part leur froideur digne de la plupart des reptiles terrestre. D'allure pourtant humaine, leur peau était écailleuse comme celle des Dragons, et elle remarqua qu'ils possédaient des coiffures plutôt étranges et différentes, dont des cornes. Celles-ci avaient des dimensions plus ou moins impressionnantes et des formes diverses. Le chef, semblait-il par la taille de ses cornes qui s'enroulaient de chaque côtés de son crâne comme celles des béliers, avait les yeux perçant dont la pupille noire était aussi étroite que celle d'un serpent. En observant les autres gardes elle remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs couleur d'iris. Le Dagnis qui lui faisait face, d'une sérénité troublante, l'observait avec méfiance mais ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise presque brillant reflétait une tristesse paradoxale. L'armure qu'il portait étaient faites en os principalement et les griffes, ou les cornes, présents sur ses épaules rendaient le tout plus acéré contrairement aux autres gardes dont les armures étaient bien moins travaillées, mais tout aussi agréable à regarder.

« _Al Golkiir_ (Enfant de la Terre), votre présence ici n'est pas la bienvenue. » Informa la voix profondément grave du Dagnis.

Elle ne connaissait que quelques mots de leur langue ancienne, soulagée d'entendre sa langue bien qu'il avait tendance à rouler les R à la façon bulgare.

Elle baissa les bras et ne put se contraindre de tressaillir malgré la chaleur qu'il régnait encore en cette fin de journée.

« Je suis le Commandant Swan, mes coéquipiers et moi-même venons en paix afin de demander une audience à votre….

-Pourquoi accéderais-je à votre requête _jula_ (Humaine) ? Coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Nous sommes venus vous apporter un présent, une relique de votre passé qui vous a été volée par un humain il y a plus de trente ans. » Intervint Regina qui transportait le Cœur du Dragon dans un petit sac en tissu, qu'elle dénoua de sa taille pour lui présenter.

L'information sembla faire l'effet escomptée car sans même l'ouvrir les trois autres gardes présents commencèrent à murmurer et s'agiter. Le chef, d'un calme olympien posa un regard pensif sur le sac et s'ancra dans le regard assuré du second avant de croiser celui du Commandant.

« _Nahlot_ (Silence) ! Ordonna-t-il en levant une main aux griffes acérées avant de la baisser. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-Nous l'avons dérobé à ceux qui vous l'avait auparavant volé. Nous voulons vous la remettre, ce présent vous appartient, poursuivit Emma.

-En échange d'une audience ?

-Oui. C'est tout ce que nous demandons. »

Le chef de la garde leva une main en l'air, bien plus haut. Un signe qui alerta les gardes auparavant statiques pour qu'ils reprennent leur ronde sur la muraille. Par la suite, il appela l'un des Dagnis derrière lui et parla dans sa langue avant que les deux autres ne les rejoignent et contournent le groupe pour les encercler.

« Je me nomme Fáfnir*, commandant de la garde royale, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au palais. Nous vous laissons vos armes pour le moment, mais je vous conseil de ne rien tenter. »

Emma et Regina en tête suivit par Ruby et Graham s'avancèrent alors vers l'intérieur de la ville encore grouillante de monde.

Si les Dagnis avait toujours voulu rester dans l'ancien temps et garder leurs vieilles coutumes ainsi que s'éloigner de la plupart des technologies, leur capitale n'en était pas moins splendide et bien plus avancée que les camps rudimentaires des Subra ou les profondeurs de Nidal. Ils n'utilisaient pas les même technologies que les humains ou bien les Neirns, mais leur confort de vie était tout autre et leurs infrastructures résistantes aux fortes variation de climat. Que ce soit Emma, Regina ou leurs coéquipiers aucun n'avaient eu la chance de fouler le sol de Vulcain et ainsi observer la vie citadine de ceux qu'on voyait comme des demi-dragons.

Sur la carte de Darak, ils avaient pu voir les particularités de la capitale, notamment la forme circulaire et la division de la ville en trois anneaux concentriques, séparés par deux autres murailles équivalentes à la première. L'anneau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, était le plus large et au vue de ce qu'elle pouvait voir ils comportaient les maisons citadines, les commerçants et marché en tout genre. Si elle se souvenait bien de ses cours et de la carte, l'anneau suivant renfermait la haute société Dagnis et une partie des installations militaires. Et pour finir le plus petit cercle renfermait le Palais Royal. Une demeure imposante, un château visible même par-delà les murs élevés de la ville. Cinq réseaux d'eau en partaient pour former une immense étoile, alimentant toute la ville.

Leur venue n'était pas vu d'un bon œil par la population. La plupart des citadins s'arrêtaient dans leurs activités pour les observer d'un air intrigué. Il y avait de la défiance dans leur yeux, aux couleurs variés, mais encore et toujours cette tristesse, cette peine visible. Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était leur nature et après tous les reptiles en générale n'avaient jamais eu un physique à donner le sourire mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Son âme lumineuse remuant en elle pour réveiller son instinct de protection.

« Tu ne les trouves pas… triste et bien trop serein ? Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers Regina.

-Si… seulement je n'en ai jamais croisé. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont issu d'un peuple fier et froid mais avant le vol de l'artefact les terres étaient florissantes et les Dagnis bien plus… enthousiastes, je dirais.

-Je comprends que la perte de la pierre les ait plongé dans des temps plus sombres mais j'espère que c'est là, la seule explication… »

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, non pas qu'elle avait fini mais au regard que lui lança Fáfnir par dessus son épaule.

Un regard troublant, qu'elle était sûre d'interpréter comme une demande silencieuse.

Il ne lui demandait pas de se taire, mais curieusement de l'aider. L'aider à quoi au juste ?

Le Cœur du Dragon n'allait-il pas tout régler ?

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans un silence solennel le groupe passa la dernière muraille et la grande porte vers le Palais.

Ils gravirent encore plusieurs marches avant de pénétrer dans la demeure majestueuse mais dont l'intérieur ressemblait au château tout droit sortie des contes de Dracula.

Se pouvait-il que même les vampires ne soient pas qu'une légende tout compte fait ? Elle ne préférait même pas y penser et se concentra à nouveau sur son environnement.

Du marbre noir, des colonnes ouvragées terminant sur plusieurs représentations de Dragons ailés. Puis des flambeaux imposant réchauffaient la pièce bien plus froide que le climat extérieur mais s'illuminaient sobrement. Oui l'endroit était à la fois mystique, curieusement chaleureux et effrayant.

Dans le fond de la salle rectangulaire et d'une longueur aussi vaste que sa hauteur, était installé un trône imposant.

La lumière du jour s'infiltrait par les carreaux et vitraux dignes des plus belles églises, mais même en se rapprochant Emma ne pouvait voir la Reine qu'elle devinait simplement.

Le chef de l'escorte stoppa le groupe, avant de poser un genou à terre face au trône. Emma se tourna tout comme ses comparses pour voir les autres gardes se baisser. Dans un signe de respect, elle fit de même, suivi par le reste du groupe.

« _Droggrohiik_ *»

A ce mot Emma croisa le regard intrigué et incertain de son second, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris sa signification.

« Voici les humains venus du ciel comme vous nous l'avez exigé. »

Non, elle en était sûre à la crispation de son ventre, elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir l'aura malfaisante qui se dégagea soudainement du trône.

« Merci mon cher Fáfnir. »

Son cœur rata un battement à cette voix grave quelle reconnue autant que Regina à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas la Reine, ce n'était même pas un Dagnis. Et lorsqu'elle se risqua à relever le regard vers le trône un rayon balaya la largeur de la pièce.

Là dans les particules de poussières que le rayon mettait en surbrillance elle aperçut enfin le visage qui venait de se pencher vers eux.

« Non… c'est... » Entendit-elle derrière elle, la voix de Ruby s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Elle fixait les yeux tranchant d'un jaune ocre luisant qui se plongèrent dans les siens. Mais ce qui la fit frissonner n'était autre que le sourire carnassier de cette bête, de ce monstre.

« Gévaudan. » Soupira-t-elle, entre ses dents serrées, lui envoyant un regard sombre.

Ses muscles tendus, elle fit un mouvement pour se relever mais une poigne écrasante la bloqua dans sa position et au son étouffé derrière elle, elle sut que Ruby avait eu la même impulsivité.

Seule Regina n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux noirs rivés sur l'ancien Loup Noir mais déjà un garde se rapprochait de chacun d'eux.

« Je vous attendais. »

* * *

* Morphée est le Dieu des rêves prophétiques dans la mythologie grecque.

*L'hyperespace est une dimension alternative qui ne peut être atteinte qu'en voyageant au minimum à la vitesse de la lumière. Il permet aux vaisseaux stellaire de voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie en empruntant des routes hyperspatiales sur des longues distances.

*Une cage de Faraday est une enceinte utilisée pour protéger des nuisances électriques et subsidiairement électromagnétiques extérieures ou inversement empêcher un appareillage de polluer son environnement. Elle est souvent utilisée lorsque l'on désire effectuer des mesures précises en électronique, en électricité ou sur les ondes électromagnétiques.

*Fáfnir est, dans le cycle de Sigurd de la mythologie scandinave, le fils de Hreidmar (roi avare du peuple nain, qui a capturé trois dieux avec ses chaînes incassables), originairement un nain relativement puissant, qui, après s'être emparé du trésor maudit de son père, prend la forme d'un dragon afin de le protéger.

*Pour la langue des Dagnis je me suis inspirée du vocabulaire draconique du jeux vidéo Skyrim. Je ne voulais pas vous gâcher le mystère à la fin et donc ces deux mots liés se traduisent en « Seigneur Loup » ;)

* * *

 **Donc maintenant, hormis certains points, vous comprenez qui est réellement l'hôte et ce que disent les visions de Regina ? Sinon bah je vais me morfondre dans mon lit avec une tablette de chocolat xD Oh et cette fin... c'était tellement tentant... je sais, je sais, je suis une sadique, mais je suis sûre que vous aimez ça :p (de temps en temps)**

 **Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire languir pour la suite et fin de cette première partie (si tout va bien), qui s'annonce explosive...**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Hi !**

 **Je suis encore à la bourre... je sais mais j'ai écrit un chapitre très long pour finir cette première partie que j'ai décidé de couper en deux. Etant donné que je dois simplement retravailler et corriger la suite, vous l'aurez dans deux semaines cette fois ! (Sauf si j'arrive à la boucler avant ;))**

 **Encore merci pour tout, parce que vous êtes vraiment géniales et vos messages me remontent le moral, ils me donnent un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour continuer à vous faire voyager. Et c'est un réel plaisir de voir venir des auteures que je lis, de partager ce voyage avec vous :)**

PinGuouine : **Je ne dirais rien car je risquerais de te spoiler mais en effet il était bien planqué ^^**

Luna Swan-Mills : **Merci beaucoup ! J'avais fait quelques recherches au préalable mais en effet si j'ai du retard c'est aussi pour ça car cela demande un petit peu de temps parfois :)**

Esiain : **Mais merci à toi de me lire ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise et bravo pour la déduction sur le monde parallèle :p**

 **Vous en étiez restez à l'apparition de notre très apprécié Gévaudan ^^ (ironie bonjouuur) ouuuh je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas et j'ai adoré lire vos menaces de mort à son encontre... vous allez le détester mais j'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas ME détester.**

 **Voilà j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22_**

.

« Bon sang ! »

Son poing s'écrasa sur le mur de sa prison insalubre.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lésée et inutile. Elle qui n'avait eu aucun souvenir de ses étranges pouvoirs ou conscience de ses prodigieuses capacités. Celles-là même qui lui avaient sûrement sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises sans qu'elle le sache, ou même permis de résister plus que de raison à la plupart de ses affrontements. Elle qui avait monté les échelons, sauvée son équipe sur Sahary face au python seulement munie d'un flingue… d'un simple flingue ! Toute sa vie tournait autour d'Eden et elle s'en rendait seulement compte. Gévaudan avait peut-être gagné une bataille mais ne sortirait pas victorieux de cette guerre.

 _« Je vous attendais. »_

 _Désarmés, les gardes auprès d'eux les placèrent tous les quatre alignés face à Gévaudan. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait bouger, obliger de courber l'échine devant ce monstre._

 _La pression sur sa nuque était bien plus handicapante qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil la méfiance et la concentration qui avait pris place dans le regard ambré de son second. Elle savait que le pouvoir dévastateur de celle-ci aurait déjà fait quelques ravages si elle avait pu le déchainer. Mais elle avaient été bernées, prises au depourvues et ridiculement prises au pieges. Elles étaient maintenues, captives au sol, sans arriver à user de leur force pour se relever. Même lorsqu'Emma voulut faire resurgir ses pouvoirs, elle n'arriva pas à passer au-delà du verrou que le garde Dagnis avait subitement installé d'un seul geste, d'un seul touché. A quel point les Dagnis étaient-ils puissants ? Et surtout pourquoi ne se rebellaient-ils pas ?_

 _« Ta maîtresse t'a envoyé, c'est ça ? Cracha Ruby à ses côtés, d'une voix méprisante montrant tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Elle a envoyé son petit toutou pour faire le sale boulot, parce qu'au final tu restes à la même place Gévaudan, ma mère aussi te traitait comme un chien ! Et tu en as la loyauté uniquement quand ça t'arrange ! »_

 _Emma vit très clairement la lueur de haine qui passa dans les yeux fauves et pourtant il leva une main pour stopper le chef de la garde. La claque qui avait retenti, vibrante dans l'air laissa la lèvre de Ruby fendue. Elle voyait le sang former une petite tache sur la lèvre fine de son lieutenant et aurait voulu faire de même sur le chef de la garde qui avait osé lever la main sur elle. Pourtant le regard résolument ancré et le sourire curieusement mauvais de Ruby lui révéla que la jeune femme cachait une tout autre personnalité derrière ses airs nonchalants, où était-ce les restes de sa confrontation sur Mars..._

 _Fáfnir obéit et abaissa sa main puis se recula docilement pour les observer._

 _« Tu vois très chère Alpha, j'aurai souhaité mettre fin à ta misérable vie mais j'ai bien d'autres projets pour toi. Et je me demande même si tu ne vas pas y prendre goût aussi. » Le sourire de l'ancienne Alpha s'évapora comme neige au soleil. « En revanche, je ne sais si elle est trop… sentimentale, mais elle a exigé que je vous laisse en vie… l'état en revanche, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, ressemblant presque à des crocs._

 _-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda Emma._

 _-Hum… pourquoi une telle question ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de moi Commandant._

 _-D'un traître et d'un lâche ? J'ai surtout l'envie de vous refaire le portait…_

 _-Oh je n'en doute pas et cela aurait pu être amusant… si vous en aviez les capacités bien sûr. Mais vous êtes tous bien faibles désormais, ricana-t-il depuis le trône._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? Interrogea Regina à son tour._

 _-Oh moi rien, je laisse cela à mes amis ici présent. Deux de ces gardes ont eux aussi des capacités un peu… particulières, ils bloquent vos pouvoirs, vous rendent plus faibles. Mais ils peuvent faire bien plus comme vous enlever momentanément ce qui fait de vous des êtres à part. »_

 _Il leva les yeux et hocha la tête. Emma bougea, tenta de se soustraire de l'emprise mais n'eut juste le temps de tourner le regard vers Regina. Les yeux sombres s'accrochèrent aux siens alors que la main du garde se posait à l'arrière de leur crâne, forçant dessus pour qu'elles baissent les yeux._

 _« Regi… »_

 _Un éclair électrisa son crâne ainsi que tous ses membres, la paralysant. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie pareils électrochocs. L'air lui manquait, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, sa gorge serrée étouffant un cri, un dernier souffle. Elle se sentait partir, elle se sentait faible, démunie de toute sa force et rencontra le regard ocre du démon qui s'était approché d'elle._

 _« Alors Commandant ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être… comme tout le monde ? »_

Elle s'était éveillée aux côtés de Regina, rassurée d'une certaine manière par sa présence et celle de Graham. En ne voyant pas Ruby, elle avait croisé les doigts pour que Gévaudan n'ait pas déjà mit ses menaces à exécution. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi sur le sol poussiéreux et dur de leur prison, mais sa nuque, sa tête ainsi que son dos avaient du mal à s'en remettre. D'elle-même elle avait enlevé une partie de son armure tant la chaleur était étouffante au point que le procédé de refroidissement de cette dernière soit inutile, même la pierre était tiède. Elle se sentait faible et sale, passant le dos de sa main sur son front pour enlever la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y était formée comme sur le reste de son corps. Tout comme elle, Graham se retrouvait en débardeur. Quant à Regina, elle avait suivi le mouvement, bien qu'elle semblait supporter la chaleur, même avec la perte de ses pouvoirs. Il semblerait qu'elles aient au moins gardé leur résistance et peut-être une partie de leurs capacités spéciales. Même en cet instant en simple débardeur, bien que moulant, son second restait terriblement et irrésistiblement séduisante. Ses yeux suivirent la course d'une goutte de sueur qui longeait son cou, la courbe de sa clavicule jusqu'à glisser vers son décolleté avant que Regina ne l'arrête d'un simple effleurement.

Elle haletait autant par la température que par ses envies disconvenues, tandis que son regard croisa les perles sombres si profondes. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de ressentir pareil désir. Ils étaient démunis, enfermés, n'avaient aucune solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Et quelle perte de temps ! Elle se détourna et ses phalanges rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois le granite avec plus de force, la douleur n'en fut que plus vive.

« Put… de bor… de... mer…, ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Emma !

-Oui je sais… mon langage. Mais là j'ai vraiment mal et puis je vous l'ai fait en version censurée Agent Mills. »

Elle nota le petit sourire que Regina ne put garder pour elle, tandis que cette dernière posait une compresse cicatrisante sur ses plaies ensanglantées et quelque peu douloureuses. Elle ne s'était pas ratée… mais la chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur au simple toucher de son amante valait toutes les blessures. Elle attendait que son second finisse d'enrouler sa main dans un bandage et referme sa trousse de soin à la taille pour venir la remercier d'un baiser chaste au coin des lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda la Commandante, inquiète.

-Hormis mon crâne et l'envie irrépressible de prendre une douche, je vais bien… seulement je me sens… vide.

-Ne m'en parle pas. A quoi nous servent nos capacités si on ne peut même plus nous en servir comme on veut ?!

-Je sais… c'est rageant, mais je n'avais pas prévu que Gévaudan serait là et surtout qu'il y avait ce type de Dagnis.

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas qu'ils avaient aussi la capacité de nous bloquer nos pouvoirs ?

-En effet.

-Ce que nous avons… nos capacités viennent de ce peuple n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien… Gold n'a jamais voulu me donner les détails du projet Omega et même les archives n'ont rien donné…

-Regina…

-Emma, je t'en parlerais si j'en savais plus sur tout ça, mais je ne sais rien de concret. Ma mère aurait peut-être pu nous répondre…

-Oh oui la femme qui est aux côtés de l'hôte…

-Elle a changé, vraisemblablement, et même si ses actes restent peu louables, qu'elle manque de… tact dirons-nous, elle nous a permis d'en savoir plus sur l'hôte, rappela la brune d'une voix plus basse.

-Elle s'est peut-être vue dans le miroir, sans jeu de mot, sourit-elle en voyant le sourcil arqué de son second. Voir une version d'elle plus… gentille lui a peut-être remit les idées en place.

-Possible…

-Mais ta mère n'est pas celle qui me préoccupe le plus en cet instant… »

Un bruit de ferraille les coupa dans leur discussion. D'un même mouvement, leurs regards se posèrent sur la lourde porte d'entrée des cachots, imités par Graham qui avait les bras ballants à travers les barreaux de la cellule en face de la leur. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux gardes entrèrent trainant avec eux son amie inconsciente, qu'ils maintenaient chacun par un bras. Le haut de son armure de protection avait disparu, la laissant avec un t-shirt taché de sang.

« Ruby ! » S'écria-t-elle en se ruant sur les barreaux comme si elle pouvait les tordre de ses mains pour se faire un passage. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, espèce de monstre ?! »

Traiter un Dagnis de monstre n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit au vu de la main qui s'abattit avec force sur la grille, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

Le regard froid et sans émotion qui se posa sur elle la fit tressaillir.

Bien que Graham ne connaisse pas leur langue, l'ordre implicite que l'autre garde lui lança en ouvrant sa cellule lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne devait rien tenter et simplement se coller au mur. Les gardes laissèrent la jeune femme s'écraser au sol comme une masse sans vie, dans un bruit étouffé.

Emma avait le regard rivé sur son amie, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son âme hurlait mais sa raison la laissa silencieuse, serrant ses poings avec rage.

Les gardes refermèrent la cellule et les laissèrent seuls dans le désarroi.

« Ruby ! » Cette fois c'était la voix de Graham qui avait retenti afin de briser le silence, se rapprochant rapidement de la jeune femme inconsciente pour la retourner et la prendre dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse.

Emma se colla à nouveau aux barreaux, son cœur battant la chamade. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… pas elle.

Graham passa une main tendre sur le visage de l'ancienne Alpha pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées au sang et ainsi essuyer avec une compresse le liquide rouge qui coulait encore en un filet mince de son arcade et de sa lèvre.

« Ruby, on est là…souffla le brun d'une voix pleine de tendresse, continuant ses soins du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Rub'… Ruby je t'en prie, réveille-toi, ne me fais pas ça ! »

Le grognement d'inconfort et la main qui se posa sur celle de Graham, surprirent tout le monde.

« N'en profite pas trop, beau brun. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant elle était heureuse d'entendre la voix éraillée de son amie. Même Regina semblait soulagée, se décrispant et levant les yeux au ciel à cette réplique.

« C'est ton petit côté viril qui me fait craquer que veux-tu, ricana Graham tandis que Ruby le frappa gentiment au bras.

-Je jure que je vais tuer cet enfoiré !

-Wow wow, on se calme blondie… » Clama Ruby, se massant le crâne tandis que Graham la soutenait et l'aidait à se mettre debout. C'était bien elle mais sa voix était différente et même si elle connaissait le côté rebelle de son amie, elle était surprise par le regard qui se releva vers elle. Par ces yeux où elle avait l'impression d'y contempler un ciel orageux, par cette aura plus sauvage qui émanait d'elle. En réalité, elle avait la sensation d'être face à un loup. Blessé et déterminé, au regard menaçant. « Laisse-moi ce plaisir. »

La haine, la colère révèle chez les hommes un tout autre visage. Certains sont capables du meilleur comme du pire. Et l'Essence Noire se nourrissait de toute cette colère, elle provoquait la descente aux enfers grâce aux interventions ou à la simple présence de l'hôte. Elle réalisa que la blessure n'était pas que physique chez Ruby, mais surtout elle n'était pas totalement refermée. Pire… elle s'était possiblement agrandit. L'hôte donnait l'occasion à son amie de se venger sans même le savoir et par l'intermédiaire de Gévaudan.

« Rub', promet moi une chose. » Le regard gris s'adoucit et une lueur de surprise y passa tandis qu'elle la scrutait. « Ne te laisse pas submerger par la colère, la vengeance. Ne rentre pas dans le jeu de l'hôte, ne la laisse pas gagner s'il-te-plait

-Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me le rappeler. »

Le sourire tendre la rassura mais pourtant un sentiment dérangeant ne la lâchait pas. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ruby, les bras croisés et semblant en meilleure forme.

-Bonne question Lieutenant Lucas, répondit Regina en proie à une intense réflexion, nous ne savons pas ce que prépare Gévaudan, ce qu'il fera de nous… il est encore plus malfaisant et puissant qu'avant.

-Il ne veut pas nous tuer pour le moment. Mais il… est fou, je le savais dangereux cependant je ne le reconnais même plus. C'est un animal qui se délecte de la violence… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu bon sous ses coups mais j'ai fait semblant d'être inconsciente pour qu'il arrête, cela a fonctionné car il ne s'amusait plus… Avant de vraiment perdre connaissance, je l'ai entendu dire aux gardes qu'il allait retrouver la Reine et la ramener grâce au cœur mais lorsque nous étions seuls et qu'il pensait que j'étais trop faible pour comprendre, il m'a dit vouloir l'utiliser pour complètement asservir les Dagnis, les endoctriner pour le compte de l'hôte.

-La Reine est notre seule espoir de rallier les Dagnis, affirma Regina. Nous devons sortir d'ici et la retrouver avant lui…

-Dois-je te rappeler que nos capacités nous ont été momentanément enlevées ? Jugea bon de rappeler Emma d'une voix sarcastique. J'ai l'impression d'être Superman après avoir bouffé de la kryptonite, marmonna-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel de désespoir.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les Dagnis ont tout de même un comportement étrange alors que Gévaudan n'a rien fait pour le moment, ils semblent plus triste et sombre, on dirait qu'ils ont perdu…

-Espoir. »

La voix enrouée qui avait alors retentit dans la cellule attenante à celle d'Emma la sortit de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son environnement mais elle pouvait voir les contours d'un être recroquevillé, assis dans le fond, à travers la grille qui les séparait.

« Qui a parlé ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle ne pouvait voir que les pieds, les bottes de la femme ou de la chose à la voix grave et vaguement féminine qui venait de parler lorsque deux lueurs étincelantes attirèrent son regard. Deux perles brillantes dans l'obscurité.

« Qui je suis n'a plus d'importance désormais. Qu'êtes-vous venu chercher sur cette planète, dans ce monde déserté par l'espoir et délaissé par les anciens ?

-Les anciens ?

-Nos dieux. Les asgardiens si vous préférez mais aussi la Reine. La dernière de cette lignée de dragons et de souverains divins.

-Où est-elle ? Ce… monstre qui a conquis vos terres n'a pas pu prendre le pouvoir aussi facilement, il a bien dû se mesurer à votre Reine.

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Elle n'était plus sur le trône depuis longtemps, il n'a fait que prétendre sauver nos terres et m'a enfermée pour que je ne sois pas un obstacle. Je suis l'une des seules à avoir vu le monstre sous ses traits. Cet ancien loup guidé par un pouvoir si sombre que même la Reine a dû en ressentir l'aura... de là où elle se trouve.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aveuglé comme les autres ? »

Emma entendit un long soupir, la forme se déplia et s'avança dans la lumière ne cachant désormais qu'une grande partie de son visage. Elle voyait une tunique étincelante, une armure de mailles fine dorée et argentée plus renforcée aux endroits sensibles telle que la poitrine, le bassin et les épaules. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés et en partie tressés descendaient presque jusqu'à la taille de cette étrange Dagnis. Une Dagnis dont la peau n'était pas totalement écailleuse, contrairement aux autres.

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

-Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Je ne vous parlerais pas de moi, je n'aime pas votre espèce.

-Nous savons cela, tenta Regina d'une voix particulièrement douce et tout de même ferme. Mais nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, un humain a trahi la Reine et votre confiance, un seul et…

-Il n'y en a pas eu qu'un. Vous savez contrairement à la Reine je ne déteste pas les humains. Ils attisent ma curiosité.

-Mais alors de quelle espèce parlez-vous ? Demanda Emma, incertaine et perdue.

-De vous. » Répondit-elle sombrement se rapprochant d'un pas afin de dévoiler son visage et les perles ocres, à la fois claires et obscures qui les épiaient. « Les Enfants d'Eden. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus. Cette femme à l'allure bien plus humaine que Dagnis hormis ses pupilles fines, ses petites cornes sur sa tête et les quelques écailles qui recouvraient son cou, ses tempes et sa mâchoires seul indices la rapprochant de ce peuples de demi-dragons, ou était-ce le fait qu'elle mentionne Eden.

« Les enfants d'Eden ? Répéta Ruby depuis sa cellule. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Bien sûre hormis Anna et Elsa, personne ne savait d'où elles venaient et ni pourquoi elles avaient des capacités et tous s'étaient bien garder d'en parler. Mais la curiosité de l'ancienne Alpha avait été titillée et elle savait que Ruby n'en démordrait pas et qu'elle voudrait en savoir plus.

« Emma ? Agent Mills ? Vous nous expliquez.

-Nous le ferons mais ce n'est pas le moment …, rétorqua son second, d'une voix autoritaire.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment, rajouta la Dagnis avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous on ne vous a pas sonnée ! S'emporta la brune, irritée.

-On va se calmer d'accord, souffla Emma abaissant le doigt menaçant que Regina venait de lever vers la demi-dragonne. Que savez-vous sur Eden, sur nous ?

-J'en sais plus que vous vraisemblablement.

-Répondez-nous et arrêtez avec vos énigmes ! Exigea le Commandant.

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apportera de savoir que c'est pour créer des gens comme vous que l'homme d'or à tuer mes semblables !?

-Vous parlez de... Gold … souffla Emma comme une évidence. Alors le projet part bel et bien de vous…

-Je n'étais pas encore née lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur nos terres, ont abusé de notre générosité et nous ont poignardés dans le dos. Mais plus je vous vois… plus je sens qu'en réalité vous n'êtes que des victimes dans cette histoire. » Elle avança d'un pas, se rapprochant de la grille. « Je n'avais jamais vu l'un des votre d'aussi près, même lors de ma rencontre avec cette femme.

-Une femme ? Releva Regina, surprise.

-Oui, une enfant d'Eden elle-aussi, je l'ai croisé lors de mon voyage sur vos terres et dans ce centre… comment dites-vous ? Ah oui… morbide.

-Vous vous êtes rendue là-bas ? Eden a été détruit, et le centre est introuvable pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, même moi je n'y suis pas retournée…, rétorqua Regina, aussi surprise que la blonde par toutes ces révélations.

-Je peux le comprendre, cet endroit est abandonné depuis des années. Je voyageais pour retrouver la trace du Cœur du Dragon et aussi de celui qui l'avait dérobé. Mais mon instinct m'a guidé jusqu'à ces ruines où les voix des défunts résonnent encore entre ses murs. Qu'ils soient Humains ou Dagnis cet endroit a enfermé leurs âmes à tout jamais. J'en ai appris plus sur vous, j'aurais voulu parler un peu plus à cette femme mais elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

-Vous devez être puissante, remarqua Graham. Si vous avez pu ressentir tout cela en étant là-bas…

-Cela fait partie de mon pouvoir même si j'ai mes limites. J'en suis vite repartie, et je n'ai même pas pu récupérer le Coeur… »

Le silence s'abattit d'un coup et le regard de la Dagnis ne les lâchait pas. Deux yeux perçants qui les scrutaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

« Vous désirez réellement nous aider ?

-Oui.

-Parce que vous avez besoin de nous contre l'Essence Noire.

-Parce que je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide… Nous pouvons peut-être ramener votre Reine à la raison et empêcher Gévaudan de vous endoctriner, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et vous n'êtes pas venue les mains vides.

-Vous saviez pour le…

-J'ai senti son pouvoir, coupa prestement la Dagnis. Je suis reliée à lui, même si sur Terre son pouvoir c'était amoindri, le rendant quasi indétectable.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez lié à lui ? Je croyais que seule la Reine avait ce lien. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Demanda l'agent Mills.

-Elle est notre Commandant, notre chef de guerre et la princesse de notre royaume. »

Répondit une voix grave et caverneuse. Fáfnir se rapprocha des cellules le regard rivé dans celui de la mystérieuse femme.

« Fáfnir ! T'es-tu au moins posé la question une seule seconde, de savoir si je voulais qu'elles l'apprennent ?!

-Vous ne changerez jamais Princesse, votre instinct est bien plus affuté que le mien mais vous êtes bien trop énigmatique et méfiante… nous avons besoin d'aide et vous le savez. Mettez votre fierté de côté… avec tout mon respect.

-Princesse… mais alors vous êtes…, commença la blonde passant du chef de la garde à la jeune femme.

-Puisque tu as gâché le mystère… je suis Lilith, fille de la Reine Mallfikxa zul Kestral, commandant de la garde royale et chef de guerre. Du moins je l'étais…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les humains ont choisi Maléfique, murmura Emma à l'oreille de son second, ce qui lui valut un regard en coin.

-Disons que c'était plus simple pour vous en effet, répliqua Lilith.

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fiche ici lui, grogna Ruby à l'intention de Fáfnir.

-Mes excuses pour mon geste, _jula_ (humaine). Je ne voulais pas être si violent, mais je devais faire illusion.

-Cela n'empêche pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance…

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas contre nous ? S'assura la blonde.

-Non Fáfnir est un vieil ami et contrairement aux autres il a le don de ne pas se laisser abuser par la noirceur de l'Essence Noire ou les mots de ce… Gévaudan.

-Mais… pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour fuir cette prison et retrouver la Reine ?

-Il nous fallait juste de l'espoir. Une étincelle.

-Le Cœur du Dragon, réalisa Regina. Seulement, je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier mais l'un des gardes me l'a pris.

-Je sais où il se trouve, nous en aurons besoin pour aider ma mère, affirma Lilith en sortant de la cellule que Fáfnir venait d'ouvrir. J'ai assez attendu et ce Gévaudan a bien trop abusé de nous.

-Donc vous allez nous aider à le battre, s'extasia presque Ruby.

-Je dirais plutôt que vous allez _nous_ aider. Après tout c'est de votre faute si on en est arrivé là. »

Le sourire de connivence qu'affichait Lilith les laissa à la fois contrits et amusés. Cette jeune Dagnis était plutôt surprenante et Emma n'était sans doute pas la seule à se dire que la princesse cachait, sûrement, bien des choses.

.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de remettre le haut de leur armure, prenant seulement les armes que Lilith leur donna. Leurs armes à feu seraient inutiles contre la peau dure des Dagnis et surtout moins discrètes. La princesse leur avait demandé de faire le moins de mort possible. Facile à dire lorsque les lames tranchantes des gardes passaient prêts de leur tête. En revanche Emma venait de découvrir une nouvelle chose sur son amante, elle était aussi douée avec une arme à feu qu'avec un sabre et se demandait si Mulan n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Graham se débrouillait bien avec sa dague mais avait opté pour un arc et visait justement les jambes ou bras pour handicaper leurs assaillants. Elle trouvait cela étrange que les pointes de flèche puissent aussi facilement pénétrer la peau dure des demi-dragons mais tout comme l'Homme, ils avaient créés des armes puissantes contre leurs ennemis, des armes qui n'étaient pas sensées se retourner contre eux mais capable de les autodétruire.

Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs des Dagnis, c'était bien plus difficile de les parer du fait de leur désavantage. Lilith démontrait qu'elle n'avait pas seulement un esprit affuté, mais aussi une technique de combat imparable et des capacités défensives puissantes qui empêchaient aux gardes de les atteindre avec leurs propres pouvoirs, même si une flamme passa près de son bras. Regina comme toujours avait eu le réflexe de la tirer vers elle.

« C'est là ! » Prévint Lilith les poussant presque derrière une double porte après avoir semé les derniers gardes encore après eux. Aidée de Graham, ils refermèrent la porte et la bloquèrent avec une lourde poutre en fer. Les appartements devaient être ceux de la Reine au vu du grand lit, à la structure de pierre, présent au milieu de ce grand espace quasi vide et en demi-cercle. Elle observa les grandes ouvertures d'où elle pouvait voir une montagne noire au loin, le Volcan le plus haut de la planète si elle ne se trompait pas.

Tandis qu'elles étaient au milieu de la pièce, Graham resta près de la porte pour garder l'entrée.

« On ne devrait pas trainer, j'entends de l'agitation dehors, ils nous cherchent. » Intervint-il.

La jeune Dagnis pressa alors le pas vers un petit coffre en ébonite gravé de runes antiques.

« Il l'a forcément mis ici, je sens son pouvoir.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut avoir confiance en votre… ami. Il y avait quand même pas mal de gardes après nous, s'alarma Ruby, munie de deux espèces de Sai japonais, deux petites épées à trois lames.

-Je comprends votre méfiance mais Fáfnir ne me trahirait pas, tout le château doit être alerté maintenant et Gévaudan aussi. Il va les envoyer dans une mauvaise direction. Cela les occupera le temps que nous…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Emma en se rapprochant avec son épée, voyant la jeune femme figée les mains sur le battant du coffre.

-Le Cœur… il n'est plus là pourtant je sens son pouvoir… je ne comprends pas. Quelque chose brouille ma détection.

-Est-ce cela que vous cherchez, Princesse ? »

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à Gévaudan dont la stature semblait plus imposante, sortant d'un coin obscur de la pièce. Il tenait le cœur dans sa main gauche, le levant au niveau de son visage pour l'observer.

« Vous voyez cette petite, minuscule, tâche noire ? Elle va s'agrandir et bientôt elle contaminera ce monde mais vous ne serait plus là pour le voir.

-L'hôte t'a demandé de ne pas nous tuer si je me souviens bien, nargua Ruby, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

-Elle m'a aussi offert une partie de son pouvoir alors… j'ai décidé d'en faire bon usage, je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera quand même mon acte de loyauté.

-Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement ! »

Lilith s'était mise devant eux, se ruant vers lui avec la rage, l'élan et la grâce féline d'une panthère. Si au demeurant leur ennemi semblait surpris et décontenancé par l'attaque, un large sourire s'était élargi sur son visage. La jeune Dagnis se bloqua en chemin, comme paralysée par une force invisible.

« Que…

-Oh laissez-moi vous montrer, chère princesse, l'étendu de mon pouvoir. » Finit-il sombrement avant de lever sa main libre.

De l'obscurité sortit cette brume sombre, entourant le corps de la bête et s'enroulant autour de son bras pour se déverser sur le sol allant jusqu'au pied de Lilith.

« Princesse ! »

Emma s'était avancée d'un pas mais n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de faire quoique ce soit, la brume souleva la jeune femme dans les airs et l'écrasa au plafond avec violence comme on écrase un insecte nuisible. Effarée, elle regarda le corps traverser les appartements comme s'il n'avait été qu'une marionnette pour aller s'encastrer contre un mur. La brume semblait n'être que le prolongement du bras de Gévaudan, s'étalant dans la pièce en une nappe opaque. Graham releva la Dagnis qui accusait difficilement le choc, les yeux brillant d'une fureur non dissimulée. Emma resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée et se tourna à nouveau vers Gévaudan. Sans ses pouvoirs que pouvait-elle faire ? Comment arriveraient-ils à s'en sortir ? Cependant, qu'importe les réponses ou même les questions qu'elle se posait, elle devait en finir.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche et même si nous n'avons plus nos pouvoirs, je jure que ma lame tranchera ta gorge. »

Il ricana puis se mit à rire gravement et dans sa main droite encore levée apparut alors une épée dont la lame était aussi sombre que la nuit.

La brume, cette étrange technologie, semblait créer à l'infinie.

« Je t'attends, Emma Swan. »

Elles étaient à trois sur lui, à éviter ses attaques comme elles pouvaient, aidées au loin par les défenses de Lilith qui tentait de repousser le pouvoir de l'Essence Noire ou au moins d'éviter que Gévaudan ne l'utilise encore contre eux. Elles étaient essoufflées à force de donner des coups dans le vide. Irascibles à force de voir leurs coups facilement paré par leur ennemi, elles tenaient bon, la rage de vaincre les faisaient tenir debout et porter des coups de plus en plus précis et violents.

Gévaudan repoussa Regina contre un mur qui s'effrita sous le choc, la brume lui donnait une force fulgurante. Cela n'allait pas arrêter l'agent pour autant, qui se relevait déjà pour continuer le combat bien qu'elle n'en fit rien car protégée contre son gré, puisqu'Emma avait paré le nouveau coup meurtrier de Gévaudan, lui envoyant son pied dans le ventre pour le repousser. L'homme grogna et évita la lame de Ruby en la repoussant contre le seul meuble en pierre présent. Un autre rire grave et machiavélique plana dans l'air lorsqu'une flèche fila droit vers Gévaudan. Emma voyait la flèche changer légèrement de trajectoire pour atteindre sa cible en mouvement mais malgré la petite capacité de Graham de pouvoir dévier ses tirs, leur ennemi la renvoya à l'expéditeur avec aisance d'un simple coup de main. Fort heureusement le brun était assez vif pour l'éviter de justesse. Ruby profita de l'inattention pour se rapprocher de son ancien coéquipier et lui entailla la joue avant d'être propulsée brutalement contre l'une des colonnes de pierre du lit qui céda.

« Vous commencez réellement à m'agacer ! » Rugit Gévaudan.

Tandis que son épée et le Cœur disparaissaient, ses yeux prirent une lueur jaune, malfaisante. La brume qui s'était étalée dans la chambre se rassembla autour de lui et lécha son corps pour ne faire plus qu'un avec. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle en avait vu des choses depuis son retour mais si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait un jour face à une sorte de loup garou la dépassant de deux têtes, au pelage noir brumeux, aux griffes et aux crocs acérés, elle aurait ri. Oui elle se serait ouvertement moquée de celui qui lui aurait dit cela mais aujourd'hui c'était bien différent. La brume avait créé un être à part, avait transformé l'aspect même de leur ennemi et il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en lui. Il était un monstre de haine.

Elle leva la lame au-dessus de sa tête et la lança vers lui avec force avant qu'il ne soit trop près. Ce corps fait en partie de brume l'avala et il n'eut qu'à la retirer lentement comme si cela avait été une simple écharde. Et il ne lui pas le temps d'éviter le coup de patte qui lui entailla l'abdomen, laissant trois griffures sur sa peau blême.

« Emma ! »

Regina avait amorti sa chute, la tenant fortement dans ses bras. Les lacérations ne semblaient pas profondes mais son débardeur se teinta de rouge sous les yeux horrifiés de son amante.

« Je vais bien… Je vais survivre… »

Du moins elle l'espérait car le loup noir se rapprochait d'elles, toujours plus menaçant.

Ses fichus pouvoirs ne voulaient pas revenir, rien ne se passait comme prévu, cette mission aurait dû être plus simple, moins sanglante. Et elle en avait marre que le poids de leur destinée puisse autant peser sur ses épaules.

Elle posa une main sur celle de Regina, présente contre son ventre pour faire pression, et tenta de se lever. Sa tentative fut mise en échec par son second et surtout par Ruby.

Ruby qui s'était mise devant la bête, comme un rempart, tenant fermement ses lames.

Les yeux jaunes de la bête s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son amie et dans le silence ils restèrent à se jauger. Le loup et la brume disparurent pour laisser place à un homme défigurer par la folie.

Une folie meurtrière.

« Pourquoi tant de haine dans ton regard ? Dit-il avec un sourire fou et carnassier qui aurait presque rendu le Joker jaloux. Tu m'as toujours détesté alors que de nous deux, tu es celle qui a fait le plus de torts à ceux qui t'aimaient.

-Tu te trompes. Regarde ce que la haine a fait de toi, regarde ce que tu es devenu. C'est ta faute si j'ai perdu Peter ! Tout est de ta faute ! Hurla presque Ruby, la voix tremblante.

-Tu es l'unique responsable de tes actes ! Tu as pressé la détente.

-C'était l'hôte ! C'était un piège dont tu faisais partie ! Tu n'es qu'une brute, un animal, tu n'as pas de cœur, pas d'âme, tu…

-Elle t'a pris celui que tu aimais ! Comme tu m'as pris celle que j'aimais ! »

Le ton montait, sa voix éraillée. Il disait vrai, Emma le voyait dans ses yeux. Un regard voilé par la tristesse et la colère le rendant plus humain, son masque dur et impénétrable s'était brisé.

« Tu as tué ta propre mère ! » S'égosilla-t-il.

Emma en eut le souffle coupé et le silence tomba lourdement sur la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Ruby ce qu'il s'était passé entre Anita et elle. Mais c'était forcément un accident, même si Ruby avait été poussé dans ses retranchements jamais elle n'aurait tué sa mère. Cependant, Emma savait aussi qu'Anita aurait été prête à vendre son âme au diable.

« Non… je…

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Jamais ! J'ai gardé le secret alors que tous te regardaient comme la pauvre petite chose qui avait dû supporter la solitude et l'absence… la mort d'une mère…

-Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu vivre ! Ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

-Tu oses me dire que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Mais en avais-tu lorsque tu l'as poussée de la falaise ? »

Il criait, la voix de plus en plus déchirée par cette profonde rage.

Emma n'avait jamais vu Ruby dans un tel état. Crispée au point de trembler elle aussi de tous ses membres, ses phalanges rendues blanches par la pression sur le pommeau de ses lames.

« C'était un accident !

-Tu te voiles la face ! Mais j'ai tout vu… elle n'a pas glissé de la falaise…

-Si tu n'étais pas rentré dans nos vies rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Elle m'a abandonnée pour toi, elle t'a suivi aveuglément et j'ai accepté ta présence chez les Loups Noirs parce que je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais je te hais parce que tu l'as changée, tu as brisé notre vie ! Ne mets pas toute la faute sur moi car depuis le début tu as tout fait pour m'évincer, pour que ma mère soit l'Alpha afin d'écraser les autres. Mais quand elle est revenue vers moi, quand elle avait l'ambition de me voir un jour à sa place même si je ne le désirais pas, tu en as été fou de rage. Tu es autant responsable que moi de sa chute et tu vas souffrir pour tout ça.

-Nous allons bien voir. Mais quoi qu'il arrive ma chère, tu perdras une partie de ton âme. »

Leurs voix étaient si sombres et graves qu'Emma retrouva cette désagréable sensation que tout lui échappait.

« Ruby… je t'en prie… »

Elle espérait que sa voix porte, que ses mots aient un impact assez fort sur son amie. Qu'elle n'oublierait pas la promesse qu'elle lui avait demandée de faire.

Gévaudan était en train de se transformer à nouveau en ce loup monstrueux fait de brume, lorsqu'un regard gris se posa sur elle.

« Pardonne-moi Emma. Je ne peux pas tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite mais je sais que vous y arriverez, ensemble. Je sais qu'on se retrouvera.

-Rub… non… non..., sanglota-t-elle, tentant de se défaire de son amante.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, n'abandonne jamais. »

Cela sonnait comme un adieu, une larme roula de ces yeux souvent espiègles et rusés désormais voilés par une foudroyante tempête orageuse. Ruby se détourna d'elle et les combattants se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un cri de rage comme deux champions dans une arène. Les lames de son amie s'engouffrèrent avec force dans le corps brumeux, repoussant le loup vers l'une des baies vitrées qui céda sous leurs poids.

Le vide les attira tout deux par-delà les murs.

« Noooon ! »

Elle avait crié, sortant précipitamment de l'embrasse de son amante, ignorant la douleur pour courir vers l'ouverture qui avait été formée au-dessus du vide d'une hauteur considérable.

« Rub'… non… »

Ses jambes lâchèrent alors en apercevant vaguement les masses sombres disparaître dans l'un des larges canaux d'eau, pour ne jamais réapparaître.

« Emma…

-On doit aller la chercher, elle a dû être emportée par le courant. Elle n'est pas morte. On doit la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle… elle n'est pas morte Gina. Elle est vivante. » Elle parlait vite, la voix cassée, les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes. Elle se sentait comme une enfant apeurée. Les mots sortaient sans même savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient. « Leur chute a pu être amortie, il faut y aller avant que Gévaudan ne lui fasse encore plus de mal ou ne la tue.

-Emma… s'il-te-plait.

-Il faut y aller Regina, il faut la sauver…

-Emma arrête ! »

La voix rauque et autoritaire la ramena dans l'instant. Les mains de Regina encerclaient son visage, l'enveloppant d'un regard rassurant. Elle remarqua seulement les yeux humides et voilés de tristesse qui lui faisaient face.

« On doit partir, on doit trouver la Reine et ramener l'ordre.

-Mais…

-C'est ce qu'elle voudrait Emma. »

À ces mots elle soupira lourdement, l'âme en peine. Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer… les larmes contenues, les sanglots étouffés afin de se ressaisir.

« On ne peut rien faire sans le Cœur… »

Regina caressa sa joue et poussa sur son menton pour l'inciter à regarder vers le centre de la pièce. Dans le désordre la relique reposait dans son coffre ouvert, attendant qu'on vienne la récupérer et réagit d'une lumière vive lorsque Lilith posa la main dessus.

« Mais… Gévaudan l'avait avec lui, il l'avait fait disparaître…

-C'était une illusion, c'est pour cela que je sentais encore son pouvoir. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu directement toucher le Cœur, parce que sa lumière l'en empêchait, expliqua la Dagnis. Seulement le seul moyen de le comprendre, même pour moi, était de l'éloigner. Je suis désolée pour votre amie… mais nous devons partir avant que les gardes n'arrivent. »

Emma détourna les yeux pour scruter le paysage en contrebas.

« Son sacrifice ne sera pas vain si nous partons de suite. » Souffla la brune, debout elle lui offrit sa main. « Elle a… avait confiance en nous, tout n'est pas perdu Emma. »

 _« Je sais que vous y arriverez, ensemble. Je sais qu'on se retrouvera._ _»_

Les mots se répétèrent et resteraient ancrés dans son cœur. Elle prit la main offerte puis se leva, déterminée à terminer sa mission. Regina rejoignait les autres près de la porte alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir l'horizon une dernière fois. Ce fut en reculant et en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait sous son pied qu'elle remarqua la lueur rouge scintillante.

Elle récupéra le pendentif en forme de loup et le caressa machinalement du pouce.

« On se retrouvera et je t'en fais la promesse. » Murmura-t-elle ses doigts serrés autour du petit loup avant de rejoindre le groupe pour quitter le château, quitter Darak.

Oui, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

.

 _« Pardonne-moi Emma. »_

La voix plana autour d'elle alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un ciel étoilé. Un ciel avec deux lunes. L'une blanche et l'autre d'un rouge sang plus petite. Elle s'assit posant une main sur son ventre encore un peu douloureux et observa ses amis endormis autour du feu.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Le calme presque religieux de son amante, la sérénité ambiante autour des quelques braises restantes et le regard qui se posa sur elle étaient salvateurs.

« Non… il est étrange que les nuits soient aussi fraîches.

-Je dois avouer que cela fait du bien. Il fait doux et cette nuit est reposante.

-Hum… tu as raison. Qui est le prochain pour le tour de garde ?

-Graham. »

Les bruits et cris des quelques bêtes environnantes lui firent lever les yeux vers les montagnes noires en face d'elle. Au loin et en contrebas, la plaine était quasi désertique autour du cratère, parsemée de bassins de laves et de roches volcaniques, encore plus loin elle voyait la forêt noire et la zone marécageuse que lui avait décrite Lilith. Des endroits devenus inhospitaliers même pour certains prédateurs. Dans leur cas, ils étaient protégés par les pentes abruptes qui formaient une sorte de barrière autour d'eux, mais les terres sauvages de Vulcain avaient toujours ses dangers. Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans sa contemplation, elle entendait au loin le clapotis de la cascade qui leur avait permis d'effacer les marques de leur journée éreintante.

« Drôle de machine, tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Regina en regardant le petit dirigeable caché par un buisson ardant assez gros.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient ce genre d'appareil.

-En des temps reculés, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Beaucoup de Dagnis avaient des ailes, de ce que j'ai pu lire. Mais au fil des années voire des siècles, ils les auraient perdues. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la princesse endormie et ce fût à ce moment qu'elle remarqua non loin d'elle une étrange Corneille. Une Corneille à trois yeux qui croisa son regard et disparut dans l'obscurité.

« C'est un peuple bien mystérieux. »

Une nouvelle fois le regard dans le vague, elle se remémora les quelques heures passées.

 _« Quelle est votre histoire ? »_

 _Les yeux clairs de Lilith se levèrent vers elle, scintillants dans la nuit._

 _Ils étaient tous autour du feu, grignotant les quelques baies des sables, fruits rouges ardents ainsi que les petits animaux que la nature du lieu leur avait offerts. Regina avait refusé catégoriquement de manger une sorte de lézard grillé et elle avait bien fait, Emma avait eu l'impression de croquer à pleine dents dans un piment. Et en voyant la blonde rouge comme une pivoine – on pouvait aisément imaginer la fumée sortir de ses oreilles -, même Lilith avait ri. Un rire communicatif qui les avait soulagés d'un poids._

 _« Pourquoi cette question Commandant ?_

 _-Vous en savez beaucoup sur Eden, sur nous au final mais nous ne savons rien sur vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous si différente des autres Dagnis ?_

 _-Mon père était un humain. »_

 _La révélation ne la choquait pas tant que ça au final, la jeune femme avait bien trop de similitudes avec les humains pour ne pas en avoir les origines._

 _« Au final je suis plus proche de vous et c'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai nourri une certaine méfiance envers les enfants d'Eden. J'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter par mon propre peuple, pas parce que j'ai du sang humain, mais parce que j'ai son sang à lui... à ce voleur qui nous a plongé dans les ténèbres._

 _-Stéphane._

 _-Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je ne sais rien de lui hormis le fait qu'il n'a pas seulement volé le Cœur de notre terre mais aussi celui de ma mère._

 _-Pourtant, il me semble que les Dagnis n'aiment guère se mélanger, s'enquit Regina._

 _-En effet, du moins par le passé car malgré nos coutumes tenaces nous avons un peu évolué. Ma mère fait partie des anciens mais les Dagnis vivent longtemps, j'ai peut-être vos âges mais ici je suis encore qu'une enfant. Malgré tout je suis de sang royale et j'étais chef de guerre, on me respecte pour cela. Il y a une centaine d'année, peut-être, les Dagnis ne vivait pas vraiment en harmonie, il y avait des clans pour chaque pouvoirs, celui du feu, de l'eau, de l'air et de la terre. Du fait de ces clans distincts, il y avait des conflits entre eux._

 _-Et d'où sorte ces Dagnis capables de nous enlever nos pouvoirs ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés._

 _-Ils sont plus rare tout comme moi ou Fáfnir. On les appelait les Esprits pour leur capacité défensive ou celle de pouvoir manipuler autrui par la pensée. Vous, Commandant, vous auriez été, ce qu'on appelait les Résistants._

 _-Je crois comprendre pourquoi._

 _-Plus endurant, plus fort, plus costaud en général mais vous avez aussi autre chose en vous… vous deux vous semblez… spéciales, releva-t-elle passant d'Emma à Regina et inversement._

 _-Et votre mère venait de quels clans ? Interrogea Graham._

 _-Du feu. Mais ma mère est de la lignée directe des souverains de l'ancien temps qui vécurent pendant l'ère du Crépuscule des Dieux. La guerre ne laissa alors que quelques représentants dont son père. De ce fait, elle a la capacité d'apprendre et de maîtriser les autres éléments hormis l'eau qui est son opposé. Si Stéphane s'est rapproché d'elle, qu'il l'ait vraiment aimée ou pas, c'est aussi parce qu'elle peut revêtir une apparence plus humaine. Par la suite je l'ai toujours connu ainsi, Fáfnir m'avait dit qu'elle le faisait pour je ne me sente pas seule._

 _-Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Vous semblez avoir de la rancune envers elle, remarqua la brune._

 _-Eh bien… même si elle était là, auprès de moi, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même à cause de la trahison de Stéphane. Blessée, elle est devenue sombre, obsédée par sa vengeance et voyait en moi sa faiblesse. C'est pour cela que je suis devenue chef de guerre, j'ai tout fait pour lui montrer que j'appartenais à ce peuple, que j'avais ma place au point de quitter mes terres pour tenter de récupérer le Cœur. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi, qu'elle me remarque. » Son regard se perdit dans le vague. « Je n'en aurais sans doute jamais la certitude mais si je peux retrouver ma mère, lui pardonner son abandon alors je le ferais… j'essayerais du moins. »_

Inévitablement, elle avait pensé à son passé. À ses parents qu'elle ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais. Profitant de sa mission en tant que Mercenaire, auprès de Cleo, elle lui avait demandé d'user de ses contacts pour avoir des informations sur elle, elle en avait déjà demandé à David avant de rentrer dans l'armée. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Abandonnée au bord d'une route, laissée dans un orphelinat pour disparaître dans la nature à l'âge de 5 ans et pendant dix ans, jusqu'à réapparaître partiellement amnésique. Elle se demandait si les réponses à ses dernières questions ne se trouvaient pas là-bas, à Eden.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie, la curiosité de retourner dans le centre ?

-A Eden ? Plus jeune, si. Mais comme je l'ai dit je pensais que ce lieu avait été détruit. Et si je n'ai même pas essayé d'en savoir plus c'est parce que cela me rappelait trop de choses douloureuses. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Juste pour savoir. »

Ce n'était pas juste pour savoir. Il y avait autre chose mais elle en parlerait quand tout cela sera fini, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas partir pour le moment.

Elle sentait le regard de Regina sur elle, scrutateur, tendre et chaleureux puis l'entendit se lever.

« Viens. »

L'ordre même dit d'une voix douce la fit sourire et elle attrapa la main tendue non sans sentir le léger picotement de ses blessures encore sensibles.

Regina réveilla rapidement Graham qui ouvrit les yeux difficilement comme un petit garçon que l'on sort de son sommeil réparateur, mais se leva prestement et prit son arc pour entamer sa ronde.

« Nous n'allons pas loin.

-Pas de problème, Regina. »

Les branches sèches craquaient sous leurs pieds, les gravillons roulant sur la roche alors qu'elle suivait docilement son second, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Cachée derrière un flanc de montagne et quelques buissons, elle reconnut la cascade. La légère couche de vapeur d'eau qui stagnait sur la surface du petit bassin montrait la différence de température entre l'air frais de la nuit et la chaleur tiède de l'eau. Plus tôt elles n'avaient pas vraiment profité, s'étaient juste rincées car en fin de journée la chaleur avait été encore insupportable pour rester dans l'eau.

Les lunes, visibles au-dessus de la montagne se reflétaient sur la surface lisse et cela rendait l'endroit magnifique, étincelant. Regina se rapprocha de l'étendue limpide et effleura la surface avant de prendre le bas de son débardeur entre ses doigts et de le retirer d'un geste fluide sous les yeux vert d'eau abasourdis.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa gorge se serra, plus sèche, lorsque la brune retira sa ceinture, ses jambières, ses bottes, le bas de sa combinaison passant ses mains dans son dos pour défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge qu'elle laissa à terre avec le reste.

Elle enleva le dernier rempart, son corps svelte et brillant à la lueur de la lune, ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'à leur rencontre rassemblés sur le côté. Regina se tourna de trois quart pour lui offrir un petit sourire taquin et s'avança dans l'eau afin de disparaître sous les flots. Elle ressortit la tête ainsi que les épaules au centre du bassin, telle une naïade.

Emma avait la bouche ouverte, déconnectée.

« Tu comptes me rejoindre ou tu préfères rester plantée là ? »

Elle ne s'était jamais déshabillée aussi vite, grimaçant lorsque les griffures de son ventre la piquèrent. Mais au final elle s'en fichait, cette douleur n'était rien comparé au reste. Puis le baume nauséabond que Lilith lui avait confectionné, appliqué avec soin par Regina, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc affreux ?_

 _-Un baume qui réparera vos tissus et vous permettra de cicatriser plus rapidement même si je pense que vos capacités vous aident amplement. Une autre personne n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à une telle attaque._

 _-Les gardes n'ont pas tout bloqué apparemment, murmura Regina tout en scrutant le fameux baume d'un œil expert, l'air passablement écœurée._

 _-Vos résistances sont affaiblies mais restent ancrées en vous._

 _-Bon et alors il y a quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Emma, sceptique._

 _-De la bave de lézard de lave, un œil de triton des marais, une écaille de tortue de roche et un fruit pourri._

 _-Heeeerk ! » L'exclamation fut unanime et générale, déclenchant un fou rire chez Lilith, à la surprise de tous._

 _« Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment naïfs et expressifs ! Ce sont juste des baies vertes de roche. Un fruit non comestible, odorant mais très puissant si on le mélange avec de l'argile._

 _-Je vois que les Dagnis ont de l'humour, fulmina la blonde les bras croisés._

 _-Assez parlé, relève ton t-shirt et allonge-toi que je m'occupe de tes plaies, ordonna son second._

 _-Bien mon général ! »_

Elle souriait béatement en repensant à cette scène et aux mains douces de Regina sur sa peau. Pleine de désir, elle arriva au niveau de son amante pour venir l'embrasser chastement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la brune qui détacha la crinière blonde pour venir y loger ses mains, pressant sur sa nuque pour s'approprier ses lèvres plus sauvagement. Elle sentit la caresse d'une langue qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour l'y accueillir dans un gémissement de plaisir. Ainsi elle approfondit le baiser et recolla les morceaux de son cœur, apaisa son âme maltraitée.

Regina prenait soin de ne pas toucher ses plaies mais étrangement la sensation de picotement se trouvait être plus diffuse. Et de ce fait Emma n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle. Peau contre peau.

« Ta blessure… »

Ses mains caressaient lentement les formes tentatrice, tandis que de ses lèvres elle longeait la mâchoire de son second dont le souffle prenait un tout autre rythme, plus saccadé. Elle finit par enfouir son visage dans la chaleur de son cou, inspirant son odeur rassurante.

« Je vais bien Regina.

-Tu es sûre ? »

Sa voix était incertaine et au vu des derniers événements elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et se mit à scruter intensément les traits de cette déesse au teint halé.

« J'ai l'espoir de la retrouver. Je sais pourquoi tu sembles distraite et incertaine, tu penses que je t'en veux de m'avoir retenue puis poussée à partir et poursuivre notre quête au lieu de tenter de la sauver.

-Tu me cernes bien trop vite désormais, cela en est affligeant, railla la brune, avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision. Mais sache que je ne partirais pas de Vulcain sans même savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Je sais. Peut-être que leur dirigeable nous sera utile, en espérant que nous réussissions à ramener la paix et à nous en faire des alliés. »

Ce dirigeable un peu particulier était maniable et pratique pour voir sur plusieurs kilomètres.

 _« Comment allons-nous pouvoir quitter la ville ? S'alarma Emma en pressant le pas aux côtés de Lilith._

 _-Avec nos Veysun (navire), des sortes de petit dirigeables. Fáfnir nous en a préparé un à l'écart de notre baie d'amarrage au nord. Nous devons monter la grande tour pour l'atteindre._

 _-Ce sera assez rapide ? Demanda Regina non loin._

 _-Oui, grâce à l'air chaud. De plus la coque est résistance. Je formerais une barrière pour nous protège et ainsi nous permettre de nous éloigner rapidement. De toute façon ils n'auront pas le temps d'en préparer d'autre, Fáfnir va faire en sorte de les handicaper. Au cas où, nous pourrons les semer une fois derrière les montagnes. »_

 _Ils avaient atteint la machine volante assez vite et les trois comparses furent admiratifs devant celle-ci. Une sorte de petit galion fabriqué de bois mais aussi de matériaux plus durs et normalement lourds qui pourtant avaient été travaillés avec finesse. Sûrement pour le renforcer tout en allégeant le tout. Dans les hauteurs un énorme ballon en cuir de la forme d'un ballon de rugby et de la longueur du pont du navire, reliait deux grands mats, qui d'après Lilith permettaient d'insuffler l'air chaud pour le garder constamment gonflé._

 _Elle remarqua une fois à bord qu'il y avait peu d'armement si ce n'est le grand canon à l'arrière._

 _Leurs technologies semblaient à la fois rudimentaires, anciennes et surprenantes._

 _Tandis qu'ils survolaient Darak, Emma vit les gardes s'affairer autour des autres dirigeable mais aucun ne les suivait encore et elle scruta consciencieusement le canal ou avait disparut son amie. Puis les alentours, même à la sortie de Darak et lorsqu'ils disparurent derrière les montagnes. En vain._

 _Elle était accoudée au bord du bastingage et observait l'horizon, quand sa radio grésilla légèrement avant d'entendre la voix inquiète de Killian. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire pour Ruby, pas maintenant. Alors elle se contenta de leur expliquer les derniers événement sans parler de la disparition de leur amie et collègue. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter encore plus avant d'être sur qu'elle ne pourrait la retrouver._

« Le dirigeable est une bonne idée. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et se blottit contre le corps chaud de la brune, sentant son propre corps se réchauffer sous ses caresses. C'était terriblement agréable. Une chaleur plus présente s'immisça sur sa peau, apaisa chacun de ses muscles. La journée avait été étouffante sous le soleil de plomb, la fraîcheur de la nuit était agréable mais cette chaleur… elle soupira et se blottit encore plus contre le corps de son amante, le nez effleurant sa peau halé. Elle y déposa quelques baisers et un gémissement étouffé l'incita à attraper entre ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille.

Cette chaleur… enivrante, haletante, crispait son ventre de désir, chauffait sa peau au fer rouge. Elle était en feu. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement et regarda Regina qui l'observait, un air mi-sérieux, mi-inquiet dans un premier temps avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par une lueur de taquinerie dans le regard pour qu'un sourire en coin ne se dessine finalement.

« Attend… tu… ne me dis pas que ce que je ressens là ce sont… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir, mais juste à voir le hochement de tête et l'air mutin de la brune.

« Apparemment tu te souviens de ce que cela fait de te faire littéralement incendier, taquina Regina, nostalgique.

-Oui et ce n'est pas désagréable mais… » Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. « Nos pouvoirs sont revenus !

-Cela va nous faciliter la vie. »

Néanmoins, à cette bonne nouvelle elle perdit le sourire.

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? »

Elle ne savait plus. Tous se reposaient sur elle dans l'espoir qu'elle les guide pour les sauver mais tout cela, les pertes, les combats, faisait partie de ce poids devenu lourd à porter.

« On n'en sait rien mais cela fait partie de nous.

-Je ne veux pas être cette Sauveuse dont Gold a parlé, je ne veux plus avoir tant de responsabilités sur les épaules comme j'en ai eu face à James et la Triarche. Au final je n'ai même pas réussi à tenir cette promesse que je m'étais faite à mes 28 ans, celle ne de ne plus abandonner qui que ce soit… je suis fatiguée de tout ça Regina… je veux juste être… moi...

-Peut-être te voient-ils comme une sauveuse, un espoir ou même un leader mais je te vois telle que tu es. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à te voir comme une femme avec un grand cœur, avant de te voir comme une guerrière téméraire. J'ai appris à te connaître en observant tes qualités, tes défauts en voyant ce que notre lien était capable de créer, de provoquer dans le pire et le meilleur. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, tout comme toi. Je pense que cette mission n'a pas fini de nous surprendre mais… je te connais, vraiment. Et j'aime chaque partie de toi. »

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore se délectant du contact de leur corps nues au clair de lune, de leurs lèvres frénétiques cherchant désespérément à s'apprivoiser, toujours plus passionnément, délicieusement. La chaleur de l'eau leur était apaisante et dans le silence elles n'entendaient que l'écho de leurs rires et soupirs étouffés.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur le visage de la brune dont une lèvre disparut entre ses dents et ce fût à ce moment précis que la blonde remarqua l'étrange lumière bleutée qui se trouvait sur le crâne de son amante.

« Regina ?

-Oui ?

-Ne… bouge… pas. »

L'agent perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils, un regard scrutateur et intrigué qui dévia de ses émeraudes à son épaule gauche. Il l'incita à regarder aussi pour voir cette même lueur du coin de l'œil.

« Emma, je crois que nous ne sommes pas seule. »

Soudainement l'eau s'illumina entre elles. Plein de petits points brillant d'un bleu presque irréel qui émergeaient des profondeurs et s'étalaient bientôt sur toute la surface du bassin comme un millier d'étoiles luminescentes.

Des étoiles qu'Emma pouvait réellement toucher du bout des doigts. C'est ce qu'elle fit en relevant une main de l'eau pour attraper au passage l'un de ses petits être minuscules, rondouillards, des oreilles rondes et riquiquis en comparaison avec leur tête et corps. Deux petits yeux globuleux se fixèrent dans les siens et elle sut que ces bêtes n'étaient pas dangereuses. Curieusement drôle, magnifiquement mignonnes et éclatantes mais pas menaçantes.

« Fait attention on ne sait pas si c'est bon ou mauvais, alerta la brune, les yeux perçants.

-Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas mauvais. C'est même magnifique ! »

Elle releva les yeux vers la brune, l'impression d'être redevenue une enfant, ou cette adolescente qui ne cessait d'observer le ciel.

La petite chose encore assise sur le crâne de Regina émit un petit bruit aiguë et voleta sans même avoir besoin d'aile pour se rapprocher de son homologue. Mais se tourna dos à la blonde pour observer celle sur laquelle il était assis.

« Prend le, tu verras c'est doux et chaud… »

D'abord sceptique, la brune leva les paumes de ses mains pour y recueillir le petit être.

« C'est vrai que c'est une sensation agréable. »

Le regard perlé d'éclat lumineux de Regina et son sourire rayonnant firent rater plusieurs battements à Emma. Et elle crut fondre en entendant son rire lorsque la petite bestiole voleta vers son cou et passa sous sa chevelure sombre et encore humide pour ensuite venir chatouiller son oreille.

Dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme, qu'elle aimait la découvrir un peu plus chaque jour.

Regina savait prendre soin de son cœur même compressé par la peine. Elle était sa lumière, ses péchés, son tout.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, elles profitèrent une dernière fois de ce moment de paix. Les points lumineux disparaissaient alors peu à peu, et les deux qui étaient encore près d'elles voletaient en couinant joyeusement avant de plonger dans les profondeurs du bassin. Elles regagnèrent la rive afin de se sécher rapidement – le climat étant bien utile en cet instant - et de se rhabiller pour rejoindre les autres.

Il était temps de partir et continuer leur route.

* * *

 **J'ai été dur... mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié la fin :$**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Hello :)**

 **J'ai pu lire pour certaines que vous m'aviez un peu maudite concernant Ruby, je comprends c'est aussi un personnage que j'apprécie. Je n'en dirais pas plus à son sujet car je préfère vous laissez découvrir la suite de cette première partie. En tout cas contente que la fin du chapitre précédent vous ait plu :)**

 **J'ai lu toutes vos reviews et vos menaces de mort à l'encontre de Gévaudan ^^ même si je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde :s**

 **Merci à toutes et tous mais aussi aux quelques nouveaux.**

PinGuouine **: Eh bien c'est une super idée que tu as là, d'ailleurs j'y ai pensée et j'ai tenté quelque croquis mais je ne suis pas assez bonne en dessin de BD. Ce serait une chouette collaboration. Bon déjà faut que je termine cette fiction hein :p Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.**

 **Enjoy... ou pas ;)**

 **PS: Juste pour rappel, les parties en italiques sont des souvenirs ou flashbacks :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 23_**

.

Ils s'étaient approchés au plus près du cratère, laissant le dirigeable à une distance raisonnable, dans une zone protégée. Emma donna ses ordres et demanda à Graham de rester sur le pont du dirigeable pour le garder, bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère. Après les derniers événements, elle n'était plus aussi rassurée à l'idée qu'un membre de son équipage reste en retrait et seul. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, Lilith était indispensable et Regina, du fait de ses capacités, lui serait sûrement d'une grande aide dans le volcan.

La grotte où devait se trouver Maléfique était assez lugubre et immense. L'air y était quasi irrespirable du fait de la chaleur. Seul son second évoluait sans difficulté dans cet environnement peu éclairé par des douves de lave en contrebas.

Lilith leur avait expliqué que la Reine s'était exilée et que parfois, dans la nuit, les habitants de Darak pouvaient entendre ses rugissements, déduisant qu'elle avait sûrement pris la forme d'un dragon. Mais personne n'avait été assez fou pour prendre le risque de venir le constater. Depuis l'arrivée de Gévaudan, la présence de Maléfique s'était faite plus discrète. De ce fait, Emma trouvait la grotte bien vide est silencieuse. Elles contournèrent plusieurs monticules de roches volcaniques et dans le silence, épée en main, Emma se sépara un peu du groupe et s'avança prudemment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de servir de hors d'œuvres à un possible dragon.

Proche d'un monticule plus étrange et conséquent, elle posa une main dessus et sentit contre la pulpe de ses doigts une surface tiède et écailleuse. Les deux autres la rejoignaient d'un pas rapide mais au moment où elle se détourna, la main effleurant toujours la pierre rugueuse, elle sut au regard de Regina et Lilith qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. L'œil à la pupille fine qui s'ouvrit et l'observa, confirma sa déduction.

Elle se recula prestement, admirant le déploiement de cet animal grandiose et de ses ailes gigantesques. Un museau et un cou allongés, des yeux perçants, des cornes surdimensionnées, des griffes et des crocs… sûrement aussi longs que son avant bras.

Quand arrivera-t-elle à ne plus être surprise par tout ce qu'elle découvrait ? C'était une bonne question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre en cet instant car le rugissement émit par la Reine leur vrilla les tympans. Lilith avait formé une sorte de barrière défensive afin de rejeter le coup de patte qui aurait pu les envoyer à l'autre bout de la grotte.

La terre tremblait sous les mouvements de l'animal qui tentait de suivre l'une ou l'autre de ces indésirables insectes qui avaient osé pénétrer dans son antre. La Reine ne semblait même plus se souvenir de qui elle était, qui était sa fille, seulement régit par un instinct purement animal et défensif.

Regina prit le relais lorsqu'une gerbe de feu sortie de la gueule du dragon, levant les mains pour former un dôme de protection impénétrable.

« Et on fait comment pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même ? S'écria Emma au côté de Lilith.

-Trouvez une solution et vite… intima la brune devant elles.

-Le Cœur. Peut-être que si elle le voit cela la calmera. Je pensais qu'elle sentirait son pouvoir mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

-Le dôme s'est brisé ! » Hurla Regina.

Lilith se leva pour intervenir tout comme Emma mais les deux femmes restèrent à observer la brune. Elles la pensaient en difficulté mais les flammes ne la brulaient pas, au contraire, elles l'entouraient comme un halo de protection. Les flammes léchaient son corps, s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et ses mains, se reflétaient dans ses prunelles ambrées.

Le dragon ferma la gueule et observa Regina d'un regard intrigué, avant de rapprocher son museau comme un animal qui sentirait une chose au demeurant inconnue pour lui.

L'angoisse lui avait serré le ventre mais le soulagement et la surprise vinrent remplacer cette première émotion lorsque, incrédule, elle vit Regina renvoyer les flammes sur la créature légendaire. Surprit ce dernier recula et heurta un monticule rocheux en hauteur qui tomba sur l'une de ses ailes, le faisant rugir d'une plainte déchirante.

« C'est le moment ! » S'exclama son second.

Lilith s'avança tandis que le dragon se préparait à lancer une nouvelle gerbe de feu pour se défendre, son ventre rond rayonnant d'une lueur rouge-orangée. Regina prête à parer les flammes d'un côté et Emma de l'autre, son arme en garde, toutes deux virent le Cœur s'illuminer faiblement dans la main de Lilith.

« Apaisez votre fureur, libérez votre cœur de ces chaînes de ronces qui l'entravent, notre terre va revivre, mais nous avons besoin de vous ! »

Le dragon se stoppa dans son attaque, ses yeux brillants par la lueur qui s'y reflétait. Il scrutait la relique avec curiosité quand son regard se voila d'une colère dévastatrice. La Reine rugit faisant trembler la roche et bouillonner la lave. Elle était bien trop emprise par la haine, par la noirceur, bien trop abusée par le pouvoir de l'Essence Noire de plus en plus présent dans l'univers.

Emma désirait que son pouvoir, son âme la guide pour sauver Maléfique. Pourquoi le garçon, son destin, n'était jamais là quand il le fallait pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre ? Elle se rapprocha de Regina, lui prit la main, seulement la lumière était toujours inexistante au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait sauvé son second sur Skadi parce qu'elle se sentait liée à elle du plus profond de son être, elle avait voulu sauver Ruby sur Mars parce qu'elle l'aimait d'une amitié si forte et si simple. Mais en cet instant qu'est-ce qui guidait ses pas, alors qu'elle avait perdu son amie ? Avait-elle perdu espoir tout compte fait ?

 _« Quoi qu'il arrive. N'abandonne jamais »_

Résonna une voix dans son crâne. Celle de Ruby.

Un coup de patte puissant s'abattit sur le sol et brisa la roche qui s'ouvrit en deux sur plusieurs mètres, les déstabilisant et emportant Lilith dans la déflagration.

Encore une fois le temps semblait être au ralentit.

La princesse avait lâché le Cœur du Dragon dans les airs. Dans un cri sans même se détourner de la relique, Emma ordonna à Regina de partir avec Lilith. En levant une main par instinct, elle voulait l'attirer à elle, le stopper dans sa chute mais le Cœur tombait toujours et aucun pouvoir ne pouvait le contrôler. Elle n'avait même pas sentit ses jambes se mouvoir pour courir vers le dragon, vers le Cœur.

« Emmaaa ! »

Elle était sourde, ne voyait que le Cœur tomber au ralentit, se rapprocher du sol où il irait se briser.

Dans son esprit, des voix, des visages se succédèrent.

 _« Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à te voir comme une femme avec un grand cœur, avant de te voir comme une guerrière téméraire. J'ai appris à te connaître en observant tes qualités, tes défauts en voyant ce que notre lien était capable de créer, de provoquer dans le pire et le meilleur… je te connais, vraiment. Et j'aime chaque partie de toi. »_ La voix de Regina, de sa bien aimée.

 _« Quoique tu choisisses Emma, Neal ou moi, sache que je n'ai aucun regret, combattre à tes côtés contre James était mon devoir et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Tu es comme ma famille, tu es ma sœur de cœur, cette moitié qui me retient de partir en vrille. »_ Cela faisait longtemps que ces mots avaient été dit, mais elle savait que même les années de séparation n'avait rien changé. _« Je sais que tu seras toujours là et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »_ Les mots de Ruby résonnaient entre choix et confidence.

 _« Je ne te laisse pas Emma. Je t'ai retrouvée et je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. »_ Ceux d'Anna, si déterminés.

 _« Votre mort a été dure à encaisser… vous étiez la seule avec Ruby à me connaitre, à qui je pouvais me confier d'une certaine manière et on comprend qu'on ne l'a pas assez fait lorsqu'on perd des êtres chers »_ Une confidence impromptue de Killian.

 _« Tu as toujours su voir le meilleur en chacun de nous, la vérité dans nos yeux et pourtant tu sembles si aveugle parfois. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, j'en ai fait… mais toi, tu as accomplie un exploit pour sauver le plus grand nombre. »_ Neal, une illusion pourtant sincère.

Elsa, Graham, Tink, Mulan même Miko et tant d'autres s'invitèrent dans son esprit, avec des sourires, avec des regards confiants.

Puis David, des mots qu'elles avaient oubliés.

 _« J'ai toujours cru en toi, Emma. Peut-être suis-je bien trop naïf mais j'ai fait le bon choix il y a plusieurs années, je l'ai senti au fond de moi. Et aujourd'hui je sais que tu veux connaitre tes origines, mais saches qu'à mes yeux tu es ma fille et tu resteras cette jeune femme qui voulait toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts. »_

Sa force, c'était eux.

De ses doigts tendus la lumière crépita et en sortie pour venir toucher le Cœur.

Ce dernier agit alors comme un prisme renvoyant une lumière vive dans toute la grotte, si forte qu'elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée.

Et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit son cœur rata un battement. Bouche bée, elle vit le Cœur tomber dans une main quasi humaine.

La lumière diminua pour disparaître et la femme qui avait pris la place du dragon leva un regard d'un bleu limpide vers elle. Les pupilles aussi fines que celles de ses congénères, du dragon noir qu'elle avait été avant qu'Emma ne lui octroie sa libération.

Regina était aussi stupéfaite et maintenait Lilith, encore déboussolée par sa chute.

« Merci. »

La voix de la Reine lui parvint en un écho, une mélodie pourtant impérieuse mais douce et religieuse.

« Vous devriez partir. »

Ce n'était pas une menace mais un conseil et le sol trembla, un bruit caverneux sortit alors des entrailles de la terre.

« Regina, ramène Lilith, allez chercher le dirigeable !

-Je ne te laisse pas ici Emma !

-Vas-y, je m'occupe de la Reine… ne me regarde pas comme ça, on n'a pas le temps ! »

Elle avait vu le regard courroucé mais savait que Regina la comprendrait.

Un souffle chaud s'éleva dans la grotte et une tornade monta vers le haut du cratère en fusion tandis que les deux femmes courraient vers la sortie.

« Votre peuple a besoin de vous tout comme nous ! Hurla Emma pour se faire entendre dans ce vacarme assourdissant. Ne vous laissez plus abuser par la noirceur de l'Essence Noire. Votre besoin de vengeance, votre colère ne vous fera pas avancer...

-Vous avez libéré mon cœur de cette noirceur, vous m'avez rendu le Cœur du Dragon, l'âme même de notre planète, notre espoir. Je vous dois beaucoup, à vous et votre amie, plus que vous ne le pensez, nous serons là pour combattre le moment venu. Mais n'ayez confiance qu'en votre instinct et votre cœur. Ne faites pas confiance en l'Homme d'or.

-Gold ? Pourquoi ?

-L'or est un métal qui brille de mille feux. Il éblouit par sa beauté, par la richesse qui en émane mais il reste un métal froid et sans âme et à longtemps attisé la haine. Les hommes ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait derrière l'illusion de bonheur qu'il provoquait.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Cet homme est semblable à l'or, chez nous il porte cette appellation pour cette raison. Il est puissant, il semble là pour vous aider, pour des raisons nobles, mais derrière se cache un homme brisé, avide et sans âme qui n'aspire désormais qu'à son propre profit, qu'à manipuler les autres comme des marionnettes par ses mensonges et ses bonnes paroles.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il nous a tous manipulés depuis le début ?

-Vous êtes vous demandé la vraie raison de votre venue ? Je suis sûre qu'au fond de vous, vous saviez déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'était… c'était pour vous demander d'être nos alliés dans cette guerre, pour vous rapporter le Cœur du Dragon.

-Guerre qu'il a lui-même déclarée en poussant James Nolan dans les griffes de l'hôte. Gold a ouvert la voie et il l'a fait pour son propre profit en se servant de la vie d'un autre, en se servant de vous.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Ecoutez, Gold sait ce dont vous êtes capable, il avait besoin de votre force, de votre perspicacité et de vos talents. De votre lien avec l'hôte. Il s'est laissé abuser par le pouvoir et il serait capable du pire, comme de tuer pour avoir ce qu'il désire.

-Savait-il que vous étiez dans cet état ?

-Oui, il savait.

\- Il a compris que je ne le suivrais pas dans sa quête personnelle… je suis devenue une entrave, alors il voulait me jeter dans la gueule du loup pour que je ne sois plus une gêne, souffla Emma les yeux ronds.

-Et si vous ne partez pas maintenant, il aura réussi. »

La Reine déploya ses ailes gigantesques aux plumes foncées et duveteuses. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, ses longs cheveux bruns aux vents fouettèrent son visage. Elle avait gardé ses cornes de dragon, grandes et légèrement tordues. Maléfique fit un battement qui emporta Emma sur quelques mètres afin de lui éviter le jet de lave qui les sépara. La terre trembla de plus en plus fortement ne lui permettant pas de rester debout, alors que la roche s'effritait peu à peu vers elle. Elle tenta de se relever puis sentit un souffle dans son dos qui l'éjecta à plusieurs mètres sur une passerelle plus haute.

« Arrêtez de rêvasser et courez ! »

Sans un mot, elle se détourna de la Reine et courut vers l'ouverture du cratère tandis qu'elle sentait la puissance de Maléfique l'entourer. Elle eut un regard en arrière et vit cet étrange ange au milieu du cratère, entouré par une lumière presque éblouissante. Ses cheveux devinrent d'un blond presque blanc, le Coeur rayonnant dans ses mains. Perdue dans sa contemplation, Emma manqua de se faire emporter par un rocher qui se déroba sous ses pieds puis reprit sa course effrénée vers la sortie en haut de cette pente abrupte. Elle sentait ses pas accélérer, sa respiration erratique, précipitée mais contrôlée. Elle évitait les rochers, les crevasses et la lave en fusion.

Dans la lumière, elle aperçut le dirigeable. Elle voyait ses coéquipiers l'observer de loin ne pouvant se rapprocher plus, et elle trouva son second. Son visage barré par quelques mèches ébènes, ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Elle courait à perdre haleine jusqu'au bord, jusqu'au précipice. Le Veysun était trop loin, elle ne pouvait sauter jusqu'à lui, elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, envoyaient un afflux de sang conséquent dans ses muscles. Ses poumons gonflés, elle coupa sa respiration quand elle arriva au bord et sauta en poussant sur ses jambes vers l'ouverture où l'attentait Regina

Au dessus du monde, au dessus du vide, elle tendait la main vers le dirigeable. Elle se sentait perdre de la hauteur, elle se sentait tomber, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol arriver à grande vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore, pas aussi vite.

D'un coup une main attrapa son avant-bras, des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair comme pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le vide sous ses pieds puis les remonta vers celle qui lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie.

Les yeux rougis par l'angoisse, cette brune au demeurant froide et calculatrice n'avait plus besoin de masque avec elle. Regina avait eu peur pour elle et n'avait pas voulu la laisser dans le cratère, contrainte et forcée. Dans chacun de ses actes, de ses mots, elle montrait sans cesse à quel point elle ne voulait plus la perdre.

Son second l'avait rapidement hissée sur le pont tandis que Lilith manœuvrait pour s'éloigner au plus vite du volcan en éruption. Une onde brillante, un souffle puissant les emporta sur plusieurs mètres où ils eurent bien du mal à se stabiliser face au spectacle. Les tremblements cessèrent, le volcan se calma et sous leurs yeux ébaubis le monde changea. La terre auparavant désolée se mua en de nombreuses plaines et forêts florissantes jusqu'à entourer Darak. Il y avait encore des parties volcaniques ou même marécageuses mais les déserts arides disparaissaient peu à peu et des lacs, des rivières d'une eau limpide s'écoulaient à nouveau.

La nature même du lieu retrouva son apparence, le climat se tempera et le ciel redevint d'un bleu turquoise rayonnant. Vulcain revivait.

Le poing qui s'abattit sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

« Mais aieee !

-Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça ! » Siffla Regina d'une voix autoritaire un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air exaspéré de son second.

La Reine apparut dans le ciel dans toute sa splendeur et après quelques battements d'ailes se posa sur le pont avec grâce, face à eux. Sereine, puissante rien que par sa prestance elle dirigea un regard attendrie et d'un bleu limpide vers Lilith, qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Un malaise perceptible s'installa entre elles, comme si, au final, la mère et la fille ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années, depuis toujours, comme si elles étaient de parfaites inconnues. Maléfique avança de quelques pas et se stoppa devant la princesse, à quelques centimètres. Dans les hauteurs Emma entendit un croassement et remarqua la corneille à trois yeux qu'elle avait déjà aperçue auparavant et qui les épiait sans animosité.

« Ma chère Lilith… »

La voix de la Reine était douce et empreinte d'émotions. Elle semblait soudainement incertaine. La jeune Dagnis ne levait toujours pas les yeux qu'elle avait fermés, fronçant les sourcils. Elle recula d'un pas pour fuir la main qui allait se poser sur sa joue, et par ce geste Maléfique laissa retomber son bras mollement, ne sachant sans doute pas comment s'y prendre. La corneille émit un petit son qui fit claquer la langue de la Reine comme si celle-ci était agacée et la comprenait. Lilith leva enfin le regard, elle était troublée entre colère, reproches et soulagement.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimée, que je t'ai délibérément abandonnée comme je l'ai fait avec mon propre peuple. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Nous avons toujours le choix. Vous avez fait celui de m'ignorer, de partir.

-Je n'ai pas été présente, je le sais parce que tant que j'étais dans cette spirale destructrice je ne pouvais prendre soin de toi, j'ai fini par me perdre. Je ne pouvais pas être la mère que tu attendais et je t'aurais sans doute engloutie dans mon monde devenu si sombre. Je voulais que tu fasses tes propre choix et regarde ce que tu es devenue. Une guerrière, une guide, une souveraine accomplie.

-Qu'importe tout ça ! J'avais besoin… j'ai besoin… » Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, Emma l'observait serrer les dents, la colère prenant le pas sur le reste. « Rien ne peut remplacer l'amour d'une mère ! Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai eu…

-Je ne le montrais pas, je n'en parlais jamais mais je suis fière de toi, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être là même si tu ne me voyais pas…

-Vous mentez ! Vous… n'étiez pas là… jamais. C'est vous qui ne me voyez pas..., finit-elle d'une voix plus basse et éraillée, une larme dégringola sur sa joue qu'elle chassa rageusement. Je voulais simplement que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour me permettre de vous comprendre, vous aider et vous écouter.

-Je le désirais, vraiment, mais je n'avais aucun droit d'être proche de toi, je ne pouvais pas. Seulement il faut que tu saches que j'avais bien du mal à me résigner. » Lilith sembla surprise et perdue, une main se posa sur sa joue et cette fois elle ne recula pas. « Tu ne le savais pas mais je t'observais sans cesse, j'ai vu tes progrès en combat, ton sourire fière face à Fáfnir qui prenait bien mieux soin de toi que je ne pouvais le faire. J'ai ri en t'observant lors de tes cours d'étiquette et ton apprentissage pour être une bonne souveraine, tu n'aimais guère cela et ton professeur perdait patience. Je me souviens du jour où il s'était endormi comme par enchantement avant que tu ne l'envoies au beau milieu de la place public pour lui faire faire une danse acrobatique dont il se souviendra toute sa vie. Tu es très douée avec tes pouvoirs et je l'avais remarqué bien avant ce jour. Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire mais je veillais sur toi, le jour et la nuit. Même après mon départ.

-Co… comment ?

-Grâce à mon cher Diaval. »

À cette réponse, la corneille claqua plusieurs fois du bec et attira l'attention sur elle.

« La corneille aux trois yeux ?

-Ce n'est pas une simple corneille. »

Maléfique leva la main et l'oiseau s'envola pour s'approcher quand dans une fumée noire il se transforma en un jeune homme habillé tout de noir, les cheveux mi-longs de la couleur du charbon et les yeux sombres en paradoxes avec son regard tendre. Il avait une allure assez humaine mais la peau blanche et beaucoup de tatouage dont un cercle noir sur son front qui rappelait son troisième œil.

« Je vous rencontre enfin, Princesse, salua le brun en se penchant vers la jeune femme, lui souriant timidement.

-Alors quand je te parlais pendant des heures… tu me comprenais ?

-En effet, dit-il avec un sourire taquin. J'aimais vous écouter.

-Et tu lui disais tout ?

-Non, pas tout ma chère, certaines choses resteront entre nous, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis que la Reine levait les yeux vers les cieux.

-Mais alors… mère. »

Emma se mit à sourire, elle savait que ce serait peut-être un peu long mais la réconciliation était en bonne voie. Lilith étouffa un sanglot et redevint pour un court instant la petite fille qu'elle était jadis, enserrant la taille de sa mère avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour cacher ses larmes.

« Je vous déteste encore plus, marmonna la princesse, provoquant un sourire amusée sur le visage de Maléfique qui ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux.

-C'est beau à voir, murmura la brune aux côtés d'Emma.

-Oui, sourit-elle un peu tristement en pensant à son père de substitution qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je vais contacter l'Odyssée pour qu'on vienne nous…

-Commandant ! » La voix de Graham la coupa et l'attira du regard. « Regardez ! L'Odyssée ! »

Interloquée, elle suivit son regard dirigé vers le ciel comme toutes les personnes présentes.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Elle prit prestement sa petite radio pour communiquer et la porta à son visage. « Odyssée à escouade Alpha me recevez-vous ? » Seul un grésillement long lui répondit tandis qu'elle ne lâchait pas le ciel des yeux. « Odyssée à Swan, répondez ! » Sa pression sanguine montait et accélérait son cœur. « Non, non, non ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend bon sang ?! » Elle hurlait presque dans la radio mais en vain.

Dans le ciel, l'Odyssée était entrée dans la stratosphère et chutait droit vers Vulcain à vitesse grand V. Leur vaisseau était en train de piquer vers le sol et ils ne pouvaient agir.

.

Maléfique avait filé dans un puissant battement d'ailes afin de dévier la trajectoire du vaisseau pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase sur Darak. Grâce à ses pouvoirs elle avait réussi à amoindrir la rencontre avec le sol. L'Odyssée reposait désormais au beau milieu d'une plaine bordée par la forêt et une falaise abrupte donnant sur une rivière en contrebas. Elle n'avait pu faire mieux et le vaisseau était dans un piteux état, mais Emma remerciait tous les dieux pour sa remarquable intervention espérant surtout qu'il n'y ait pas trop de blessés, ou pire… elle ne supporterait pas d'autre perte. Le dirigeable arriva au dessus de la forêt et se dirigea vers l'épaisse fumée noire qui venait du vaisseau.

« Là-bas ! Je vois des membres de l'équipage, ils sont en vie ! »

Graham riait nerveusement tandis qu'ils soufflaient tout l'air de leurs poumons, soulagés par la vision de plusieurs groupes près de l'appareil. Elle ne savait pas qui s'était mis à diriger les opérations bien qu'elle avait donné le commandement à Mulan, mais elle était fière de voir un campement d'état d'urgence se former rapidement sous leurs yeux.

Quand ils débarquèrent, plusieurs regards soulagés se posèrent sur eux et ce fût Killian qui vint d'un pas décidé à leur rencontre.

« Vous êtes là ! C'est le chaos ici mais, avec August, on fait ce qu'on peut pour gérer le campement.

-Fais-moi un petit topo de la situation, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une équipe est en train de sortir les rescapés des décombres. Nous avons dix blessés graves, quatre légers dont Sébastien le commis et Anna, Elsa est avec elle. Marco n'est pas au top de sa forme, il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée, détailla-t-il en marchant avec le groupe vers le campement. Nous déplorons deux pertes...

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle prestement.

-Les deux mécaniciens Gust et Cavanaugh. Ils étaient près des propulseurs lors de l'explosion.

-L'explosion ?

-Oui. » Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le groupe, l'air grave avant de prendre une inspiration. « La première a eu lieu dans le centre de commandement nous coupant la communication et les commandes principales. Grâce à l'intelligence artificielle et les commandes de secours j'ai pu au moins stabiliser l'appareil et garder l'anti-gravité ainsi que l'oxygénation mais la communication était toujours brouillée. Je ne pouvais pas vous joindre. Puis ça s'est enchaîné. Une explosion dans le garage qui nous a privé de la navette, puis du côté des modules de secours et pour finir les propulseurs. La personne qui a fait ça avait tout calculé et ne voulait pas nous laisser la moindre chance de nous en sortir, du moins en partie, car les propulseurs de secours nous ont aussi permit de garder un certain contrôle sur l'appareil.

-On en sait un peu plus sur celui qui a fait ça ?

-Un module de secours a quitté l'Odyssée peu de temps après la première déflagration mais je n'ai pas pu voir qui était à son bord.

-Et pour ce qui est de Mulan, où est-elle ?

-Elle… je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle a disparu peu avant le début de ce carnage et nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvée. »

Emma resta stoïque, les yeux ronds. Lorsqu'une main l'incita à se tourner.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses mais l'agent Hua est digne de confiance, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, intervint Regina. En revanche nous savons toutes les deux qui est une adepte des explosifs aussi petit et discret soit-il.

-Lacey…

-Lacey ? S'interloquèrent les deux hommes.

-Mulan devait la surveiller, ainsi qu'Anna, étrangement la première a disparu et la deuxième est blessée, expliqua la blonde.

-Maintenant que vous le dites, elle semblait agitée et reste introuvable elle aussi, réalisa le pilote. Mais cela ne veux rien dire…

-Et pour ce qui est des infirmières et de Whale ? Reprit Emma.

-Ils sont en train de s'occuper des blessés, Giovanni se charge des collations.

-Très bien. Majesté, permettez-nous de rester le temps de soigner nos blessés et de réparer le vaisseau.

-Bien sûr, restez le temps qu'il vous siéra. Je dois retourner en ville pour y remettre de l'ordre mais dès que ce sera fait j'enverrais un groupe pour vous aider, nous avons des connaissances en médecine et quelques bons… techniciens comme vous les appelez.

-Nos technologies ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Oui mais nous apprenons très vite, sourit la Reine. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Avant que vous ne partiez j'aimerais… je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais…

-J'affréterais un Veysun avec une équipe de recherche. »

Elle en resta coite. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'expliquer au sujet de Ruby. La Reine avait sûrement lu dans ses pensées.

« Une dernière chose, Gold… que savait vous sur ses liens avec l'hôte ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait lui-même déclaré cette guerre. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son second se rapprocher, plus intéressée que jamais par la conversation, tout comme les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient.

« Notre terre, notre peuple est le plus ancien de tous, il a connu le Crépuscule des dieux, y a survécu. Les quatre grandes déesses dragonnes ont disparut comme le reste des asgardiens mais par le monde ceux-ci ont laissé des reliques. Il me semble que vous en avez découverte une dans un temple.

-Le marteau de Thor, souffla Emma.

-Et tout comme vous l'êtes actuellement, Gold était une sorte d'explorateur, à la recherche de vérité, mais aussi de l'immortalité, de monde parallèle, de l'indescriptible. Mon erreur a été de ne pas l'arrêter alors que je savais qu'il avait lui aussi dérobé l'une de nos plus anciennes reliques. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'il arriverait à la faire fonctionner. Mais je le comprends aujourd'hui en vous voyant toutes les deux et surtout vous, Regina. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dénommée. Cette dernière resta muette, intriguée peut-être par le fait que comme Hel, Maléfique lui montrait un certain intérêt, étrange et surprenant. Était-ce encore dû à cette histoire d'âme ?La Reine se rapprocha, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son second qui ne fit aucun geste, même lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue. Emma sentait son cœur s'accélérer par la nervosité, par l'appréhension.

« Elles vous ont choisie et je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Nos déesses de la lumière et de l'obscurité, Njarda et Agnarra. Je sens que vous n'êtes pas les seules, qu'il y en a une troisième ici même, une gardienne. Je vous expliquerais tout si vous le désirez mais si Gold a réussi a utiliser le Miroir d'Ambre pour voir le monde parallèle d'où vient l'hôte c'est grâce à vous Regina, car ce Miroir appartenait à Agnarra. »

Emma, Regina ou même les autres étaient stupéfait par autant de révélation.

Alors leurs âmes étaient si anciennes ? Liées a ce peuple, bel et bien liées l'une à l'autre mais aussi à deux autres âmes, peut-être parlait-elle d'Elsa ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elles étaient si forte aujourd'hui contrairement à ces enfants d'Eden qui n'avaient pas eux cette chance ?

La Reine en avait fini pour le moment et se détourna sans un mot de plus pour rejoindre Darak.

Lilith les salua dans un dernier sourire et suivit sa mère afin de reprendre toutes deux leurs places.

« C'est… fou… surprenant même, souffla Killian.

-Je crois que nous aurons besoin de quelques explications supplémentaires, informa Regina impassible, l'air encore pensive, le regard dans le vague.

-Tu te souviens de ce miroir ? Demanda Emma, une main sur son bras pour l'inciter à lui faire face.

-Eh bien… oui, enfin je crois. J'étais plus jeune et je suis tombée dessus par hasard… enfin non car je me suis sentie comme attirée par lui une nuit, comme s'il m'appelait. Et lorsque je l'ai touché la surface semblait être… trouble. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens y avoir vu quelque chose, un reflet pourtant bien étrange. Quelqu'un à fait du bruit, alors j'ai fuis. Je n'ai pas pu en voir plus car il avait été déplacé… et au final je me suis persuadée que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je n'avais pas pensé à cela depuis des années.

-Je ne pensais pas que ma vie serait aussi folle, mais avec vous deux j'ai l'impression d'être en plein pays imaginaire. En tout cas, je vois que vous avez réussi et en plus elle nous a permis d'atterrir ici, tout n'est pas si chaotique, félicita Killian avec un sourire avant de passer un regard intrigué sur le groupe. Au fait où est Ruby ? »

L'air lui manqua, elle déglutit avant de baisser les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre en main.

« Lors de notre combat… contre Gévaudan, elle… elle s'est sacrifiée en l'emportant dans sa chute…

-Quoi ?! Vous… c'est une plaisanterie ?!

-Je ne plaisanterais pas avec ce genre de chose ! Elle a disparu avec lui dans un des canaux d'eau de Darak et nous…

-Alors vous nous avez menti ! Vous disiez que ça allait ! Coupa-t-il, furieux.

-Killian…

-Non c'est bon, c'était surement pour nous protéger et puis on va la retrouver. Cette tête de mule ne va pas nous filer entre les doigts comme ça, c'était l'Alpha… elle a de la ressource… je suis sur qu'elle s'en est sortie.

-Je l'espère.

-Si toi-même tu n'en as pas la conviction. Alors personne ne l'aura. » S'énerva-t-il, cachant ses yeux larmoyants du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son air revêche. « Pardon… Commandant mais…

-Nous la retrouverons, coupa-t-elle pour le rassurer. Pour le moment nous devons nous occuper des blessés. Tu as vu Miko et les Neirns ?

-Les Neirns sont tous en forme et s'occupent de déblayer le chemin pour les secours, quant à Miko, il est encore à l'intérieur. »

C'est pas vrai ! Elle croisait les doigts pour que lui aussi n'ait rien.

« Lieutenant Jones ! Cria alors Tink en courant vers eux, le souffle court. Oh Commandant, Agent Mills vous êtes là ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'aile du vaisseau, plusieurs membres d'équipages observaient incrédules des pièces de l'appareil se faire éjecter en tout sens vers l'extérieur. Elle en évita une en penchant la tête sur le côté, quand une queue rousse et touffue sortit d'un trou dans la coque.

Elle souriait déjà en voyant Miko de dos en train de tracter quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec lui.

« Allez l'aider ! » ordonna Emma d'une voix forte qui fit réagir tout le monde mais au moment ou elle-même fit un pas et que certains s'avançaient, Miko tira pour de bon et se retrouva sur le dos, écrasé par la stature de Mulan.

Miko réussi à sortir de dessous la jeune femme et se mit à ses côtés pour la secouer en trépignant. Cette dernière était inconsciente et blessée à la tête de ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

« Qu'on apporte un brancard en vitesse, on a une blessée ici, hurla Killian à plein poumon laissant Emma se rapprocher de l'agent.

-Toi par contre, tu vas pas me filer entre les doigts ! » Fulmina la blonde, deux doigts sur le cou de l'agent pour sentir un pouls lent mais bien présent.

.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines.

Deux semaines que l'Odyssée s'était crashé sur Vulcain et que son équipage, aidé des Dagnis, s'était démené à réparer le vaisseau. Elle voyait le bout grâce à eux, ce peuple intelligent, plein de surprises et très curieux. Au départ l'équipage avait été effrayé pour la plupart, avec l'arrivée des demi-dragons. Car si Lilith ou même la Reine n'avaient pas provoqué la peur de par leur aspect, les autres en revanche gardaient une certaine froideur.

Et la collaboration n'avait pas été de tout repos.

 _Deux semaines plus tôt, lendemain du crash._

 _Emma passa entre les tentes du campement et se rapprocha de l'Odyssée. Le groupe de Dagnis allait bientôt arrivé et elle voulait avertir les membres de son équipages. Elle leur fit signe de stopper leurs activités et les réunis en arc de cercle en face d'elle._

 _« Écoutez tous, je sais que vous n'êtes pas rassurés pour certains de devoir coopérer avec les Dagnis, sachez qu'ils restent encore un peu méfiant à notre égard. Cependant, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. La Reine leur a fait le même discours et ils lui sont loyaux, ils ne viennent ici que pour nous soutenir. Nos technologies différents alors j'attends de vous, d'être patients et indulgents. »_

 _L'agitation se fit ressentir lorsque tous les regards se dirigèrent vers un même point. Accompagnée par Lilith, Regina escortait le groupe de techniciens, soldats et volontaires Dagnis vers eux._

À ce moment là, elle avait vu la réticence de ses coéquipiers, la peur dans leurs yeux, l'appréhension et la défiance dans ceux des Dagnis.

Au fil des heures et des jours elle devait bien avouer que cette entente n'était pas reposante. Les premiers temps certains membres de son équipage semblaient nerveux, maladroits. Et quelques Dagnis trop curieuses s'étaient mises à observer les Neirns comme des phénomènes de foire, elle en avait même vu glousser tandis que Dormar et Atchnir retenait leur frère Grinch pour éviter une autre guerre raciale. Un après-midi, lors de sa ronde elle avait réprimandé l'un de ces hommes ainsi qu'une Dagnis. L'un pour son manque de patience et son agressivité envers la jeune demi-dragonne. L'autre parce qu'elle s'était plus ou moins défendue en envoyant plusieurs étincelles ardentes sur le postérieur du jeune technicien. Au vue du sourire de la femelle Dagnis, celle-ci c'était amusée à voir l'autre faire des bons et râler en dansant comme un diable.

Maléfique avait donné la responsabilité au Commandant et second de diriger le groupe de Dagnis, qui respectait leurs rangs et suivait leurs ordres, mais parfois la barrière de la langue ne leur avait pas simplifié la tâche.

Regina l'avait grandement aidée, bien qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus agréable au début...

 _Elle était épuisée de leur courir après et n'avait même pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles concernant l'équipe de recherche affrétée par la Reine. Même Regina semblait à bout, elle ne l'avait jamais autant vue pester de sa vie. Après deux jours à courir partout, elle voulait enfin prendre un peu de repos, profiter d'un moment de calme dans leur tente dans l'idée de s'occuper de sa bien aimée. Quand elle entra, elle tomba sur Regina de dos, penchée sur la table d'appoint centrale et s'approcha pour embrasser son épaule à moitié dénudée par le débardeur qu'elle portait._

 _« Ma chérie nous devrions peut-être faire une pause tu ne crois pas ?_

 _-Une… Pause ? »_

 _Elle déglutit, ce fût plus fort qu'elle au ton qu'employa son second tandis que la brune se tournait lentement vers elle._

 _Et son regard aurait fait trembler le Roi des enfers. Même Garm, le gardien et compagnon de Hel, aurait sûrement couiné, les oreilles basses et la queue entre les pattes._

 _« Oui nous..._

 _-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps de faire une pause !_

 _-Eh bien…_

 _-J'ai bien trop de chose à régler dans ce fichu campement pour pouvoir m'octroyer même cinq minutes de pauses ! Alors si le Commandant à tout son temps libre tant mieux, mais qu'elle aille s'amuser ailleurs ! »_

 _Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri hors de la tente, les fesses dans l'herbe._

 _« Est-ce qu'on va me prendre pour une folle si je dis que parfois, j'adore la voir comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans le vide, l'air rêveur tout en se grattant la joue._

 _-Non mais on risque de vous demander ce que vous faite assise par terre Commandant, répondit une voix amusée prés d'elle._

 _-Graham ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bon. Oui donc hum... tu fais bien d'être là… Regina est sur les nerfs alors si tu veux bien l'aider un peu, je t'en serrais gré._

 _-Je vais la suppléer si cela peut la soulager et si elle le désire. Mais vous devriez trouver un moyen de vous détendre, vous avez l'air fatiguée. »_

 _Au final, elle avait suivi son conseil pour finir au bar du campement, une bière vite entamée auprès de Killian et Grinch._

 _« Dure journée Commandant ? Demanda le Neirns._

 _-M'en parlez pas…_

 _-Des nouvelles de Ruby ? Interrogea à son tour Killian en buvant une gorgée de sa bière._

 _-Nope._

 _-Et Mulan ?_

 _-Toujours dans le coma.»_

Malgré tout se chamboulement et les mauvaises nouvelles, une simple erreur avait aplani l'ambiance électrique du camp.

 _Elle faisait sa ronde habituelle lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion avait retentis non loin de l'Odyssée. Elle accourut avec plusieurs membres de son équipage et quelques Dagnis pour tomber sur une scène surprenante, entendant soudainement le rire cristallin de sa secrétaire. Elle s'approcha alors du duo que formaient Tink et un Dagnis du nom de Mofflnir. Et elle était surprise par les éclaboussures de peintures blanche qui recouvraient une grande partie du visage écailleux, mais surtout par le rire caverneux que le jeune Dagnis ne put retenir après quelques minutes de désarroi tandis que Tink étalait la peinture à l'aide d'un pinceau. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Dagnis pour lui en mettre à son tour et une bataille entre les deux débuta alors que le pot avait littéralement explosé entre eux. Elle n'avait même pas demandé d'explication à sa secrétaire, ne les avait pas arrêter puisque cette scène avait permit aux autres de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent et qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur les uns des autres._

Après cela elle n'avait plus eu besoin de courir partout et même Regina en avait été soulagé.

Les préoccupations furent toutes autres.

Dans un jour ou deux ils partiraient sans savoir réellement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Retrouver Gold ? Alors que Cronos ou bien la station Zeus étaient introuvables dans ce vaste univers, même par les agents de Gaïa. Lacey avait causé un beau merdier et cela aurait pu être sans espoir pour la suite mais l'inespéré réveil de Mulan leur avait permis de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

 _Elle quitta sa tente pour suivre le chemin vers la zone de soins, saluant d'un coup de tête vif ses membres d'équipage. Bien que l'ambiance était désormais plus agréable sur le camp, qu'elles avaient un peu plus de moment de répit, la dernière conversation avec Regina avait mis ses nerfs en pelote. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la suite. D'un, son second n'avait aucun moyen de trouver Gold ou Lacey et en ressortait bel et bien agacée, et de deux, l'équipe de recherche de Maléfique, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Ruby après une semaine, ni même Gévaudan d'ailleurs._

 _Tink l'avait prévenue la veille au soir, du réveil de Mulan. Elle lui avait laissé du temps mais espérait qu'elle pourrait enfin répondre à certaines de ses interrogations intempestives._

 _Elle se rapprocha de la tente où se reposait l'agent quand Astrid en sortit avec une trousse de soin._

 _« Bonjour, Commandant._

 _-Bonjour, puis-je ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai refait son bandage, ses muscles sont encore un peu atrophiés mais elle reprend peu à peu du poil de la bête._

 _-Parfait, merci. »_

 _Elle pénétra dans la tente et dans un mouvement un peu brusque la brune se redressa pour s'asseoir rattrapant rapidement la couverture qui avait glissé de sa poitrine pour se cacher derrière. Les joues rouges elle lui lança un regard gêné et Emma devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Mulan aussi décontenancée et perdue._

 _« Je vois que vous vous remettez bien, sourit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère._

 _-Oui, Commandant. Mes côtes et ma tête s'en remettent d'après Astrid mais… j'ai dormi longtemps…_

 _-En effet, près d'une semaine depuis le crash. Le Dr Whale a pris soin de vous... vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?_

 _-C'est un peu flou...»_

 _Elle s'assit sur le lit de fortune à côté de ses jambes et dans un sourire posa un regard tendre sur l'agent._

 _« Je sais que vous venez de vous réveiller et que vous n'êtes pas totalement remise mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, pour que tout parte en vrille._

 _-Lacey…_

 _-Les explosifs… venaient bien d'elle alors ?_

 _-Oui… je n'aurais jamais dû la lâcher d'une semelle… peut-être qu'elle préparait son coup depuis longtemps. Ce jour là elle était nerveuse, agitée, j'ai donc demandé à Anna de la surveiller un peu plus. Mais je n'aurais pas dû non plus…_

 _-Ne vous blâmez pas trop. Aurait-elle agressé Anna ainsi que vous ?_

 _-Pour Anna, je ne sais pas, lorsque nous l'avons trouvée avec Elsa, elle était inconsciente dans la salle d'observation._

 _-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Lacey, elle discutait simplement en buvant du thé mais par la suite, le vide._

 _-Le thé… Lacey a peut-être mis quelque chose dedans... elle est maligne…_

 _-Et calculatrice apparemment. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?_

 _-Je les ai laissées et je suis descendue au pont des machines, dans la salle où Grinch avait pour mission de surveiller la cage de Faraday refermant l'Épée et le marteau… je ne peux dire ce qui m'a poussé à y aller… mais la cage avait disparu et Grinch était dans les vapes, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait mais il n'a rien vu venir._

 _-Il m'a dit que Lacey fût la dernière à venir dans la salle avant vous._

 _-En effet… un peu plus tôt j'avais intercepté un message de Cronos indiquant qu'ils arrivaient dans la zone de Vulcain, alors au vue de ce qu'il se passait j'ai couru vers les modules de secours. Pour moi tout concordait avec la venue soudaine du croiseur._

 _-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur ce message ?_

 _-Tout s'est enchaîné... le message, Anna, le vol de la cage… quand je suis arrivée au niveau des modules, Lacey était en train de la charger dans l'un d'eux et c'est à cet instant que la première explosion ébranla le vaisseau. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de s'enfermer à l'intérieur du module. Du hublot, j'ai eu beau tenter de l'ouvrir ou crier rien ni faisait. Je ne saurais dire si elle a été manipulée ou non mais… son regard semblait incertain._

 _-Cependant elle a bel et bien choisi de nous laisser à notre sort, et je ne peux pas pardonner un tel acte même si elle le regrette. Deux personnes sont mortes par sa faute._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Et ensuite ?_

 _-Je… eh bien je ne me souviens plus vraiment. J'ai réussi à éviter la deuxième explosion mais ensuite c'est le noir absolu… le silence. »_

 _L'infini silence, le néant. Elle avait connu cela avant son réveil, perdue dans les limbes du souvenirs à se remémorer sa vie passé._

 _« C'était étrange. Comme si j'étais présente sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir crier. Comme si je flottais dans les airs. Tout était sombre puis je suis revenue à moi hier soir avec des sons, des odeurs, des…_

 _-Sensations. J'ai déjà vécu cela. Vous auriez pu y rester si vous n'aviez pas réagi et si Miko ne vous avez pas trouvé._

 _-Je dois la vie à cette petite boule de poil alors. Lui aussi surveillait Lacey d'une certaine façon, je dois dire qu'il est toujours là où on ne l'attends pas. Mais pourquoi m'avoir aidé… ? Miko a toujours été plus souvent auprès du Dr Whale puis de vous ou Anna, que de moi._

 _-Il apprécie Anna mais contrairement à vous, Elsa était avec elle. Peut-être a-t-il senti le danger tout simplement. En tout cas, même s'il a toujours tendance à me suivre car il m'a adopté et qu'il est content de nous revoir, il est resté à votre chevet jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez connaissance. Tout comme vous êtes resté avec lui sur Mars. Pour moi nous sommes une famille, et les Kawa protègent les membres de leur famille._

 _-Une famille… »_

 _Mulan laissa échappée un soupir, un sourire timide plaqué sur le visage, le regard pensif._

 _« Seulement Gold a l'Épée désormais..._

 _-Je… je suis désolée. »_

 _Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune et lui sourit._

 _« Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez agent Hua. Maintenant vous devez vous rétablir et nous allons tout faire pour retrouver Gold. »_

 _Mulan opina d'un geste vif. Emma se levait pour partir lorsque la voix de l'agent l'interrompit._

 _« Si vous voulez retrouver Gold, vous devriez trouver un moyen de contacter l'Ombre de Jade._

 _-L'Ombre de Jade ? Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe, non ?_

 _-Elle est discrète et personne ne connait son identité mais elle existe, je l'ai croisée lorsque j'étais encore assassin. Regina vous en dira plus._

 _-Très bien, merci Mulan._

 _-Attendez Commandant, ce ne serait pas le pendentif de Ruby ?»_

 _Elle se figea posant la main sur le pendentif autour de son cou. Quelle idiote de l'avoir laissé ainsi à la vue de tous… Mulan et Ruby s'étaient rapprochées depuis leur voyage sur Narok alors était-elle prête à entendre la sombre vérité ?_

 _« Si… c'est bien lui._

 _-Astrid m'a parlé de Gévaudan et de ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Reine. Ruby va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon réveil._

 _-Elle… elle est portée disparue depuis notre combat contre Gévaudan. »_

 _Autant jouer franc jeu à présent. Elle voyait Mulan comme une montagne inébranlable, un peu froide mais rassurante. Une guerrière droite dans ses bottes qui ne laisse pas ses émotions lui faire perdre ses moyens. Une femme forte qui avance malgré les épreuves. Pourtant en cet instant le regard que l'agent posa sur elle brillait d'une lueur d'inquiétude et d'angoisse non feinte. Et une brisure apparut dans ses yeux bruns._

 _« Co… comment ?_

 _-Elle a combattu Gévaudan pour nous permettre de nous en sortir. Regina et moi n'avions plus nos pouvoirs, j'étais blessée, elle s'est interposée._

 _-Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, lâcha la brune de nouveau pensive, les yeux perdus dans le vague._

 _-Je sais que vous vous étiez rapprochée._

 _-Oh… hum… » Son regard humide, son sourire forcé, elle tentait de garder impeccable le masque qu'elle avait appris à utiliser mais qui pourtant commençait à se fissurer. « Oui… Commandant, je souhaiterais me reposer. »_

 _Emma opina, un petit sourire pincé et observa la brune se rallonger en soupirant. Elle pressa le pendentif entre ses doigts, le caressa du pouce et l'enleva. Le cœur encore lourd, elle se baissa auprès de l'agent et déposa le petit loup dans la paume de sa main, resserrant ses doigts sous le regard intrigué de Mulan qui n'osait sans doute rien dire._

 _« Nous la retrouverons. »_

Mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvée et Mulan s'était jointe aux recherches une fois rétablie.

Au bord de la falaise qui bordait une partie de la plaine, son regard se perdit sur l'horizon, sur l'étendue sauvage et vaste de Vulcain. Elle était chanceuse de pouvoir observer un tel monde.

Miko s'était posé non loin d'elle sur une branche en hauteur, et regardait dans la même direction qu'elle avant de jouer avec ce qui semblait être un gros papillon. En l'observant s'agiter, elle se disait que lui non plus elle ne voulait pas le perdre, il faisait partie de sa nouvelle famille.

« Vous rêvassez Commandant ? »

Elle sourit en sentant le souffle chaud à son oreille, des bras finement dessinés, athlétiques et rassurants lui enserrèrent la taille.

« Il y a de quoi devant ce paysage, lui répondit-elle. Mais j'avais surtout besoin de souffler un peu.

-Comme je te comprends.

-J'ai réfléchi pour la suite… nous allons tenter de trouver l'Ombre de Jade, elle est la seule à pouvoir nous dire où se trouve Gold et l'Épée.

-Je t'ai expliqué que ce n'est pas nous qui la trouverons… mais elle. Je ne sais rien de plus. Lorsque je l'ai croisée, elle en avait après moi et par l'intermédiaire de son courtier j'ai réussi à retourner la situation pour envoyer ma mère en prison. Elle y trouvait aussi son compte et depuis m'a laissée tranquille.

-Alors il ne reste qu'un endroit.

-Eden. Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

-Oui, je veux y aller avec toi et éventuellement Elsa et Anna… une fois que le vaisseau sera réparé, Maléfique sera plus disponible pour répondre à nos questions, du moins je l'espère. Qu'importe ce qu'elle nous dit de plus, nous n'avons pas le choix, Eden renferme beaucoup de secrets…

-Tu sais que cette fois la Coalition nous tombera dessus… Ils n'attendent que ça.

-Je sais. Mais on doit se rendre à l'évidence qu'à un moment donné nous aurons besoin d'eux.

-Je te suivrais, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle se tourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, sa main enfouis dans la chevelure sombre.

« Je t'aime. »

Dans un soupir d'aise elles restèrent un peu comme ça. Simplement l'une dans les bras de l'autre avant de se séparer avec un sourire.

Mais celui d'Emma disparut lorsqu'une pensée la submergea.

« Dit moi Regina, tu avais des doutes sur Lacey, tu ne faisais pas confiance à Gold mais est-ce que tu savais qu'il tenterait quelque chose contre nous, contre moi, si je ne voulais pas suivre ses idéaux ? »

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots Regina l'observait intensément, perdant elle aussi son sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin, mais je ne suis pas surprise. Peu après ta résurrection, il m'avait demandé de lui dire si tu étais fiable mais ce fût au retour de Skadi que j'ai compris que je devais garder un œil sur lui. Même moi il m'a manipulé d'une certaine façon. Si jamais tu ne nous suivais pas dans cette quête, qu'importe le moment, je devais… » Le silence. Un peu lourd, un peu trop long et révélateur. « Je devais d'abord tout faire pour que tu changes d'avis, même si cela devait passer par la séduction. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire, même si je l'avoue, au début nos échanges étaient pour moi un mélange entre un jeu de séduction, afin d'avoir la main sur toi, et mes sentiments qui revenaient à la surface malgré tout ce que je m'efforçais de cacher. Je suis désolée Emma. J'aurai du t'en parlé, j'ai refusé par la suite de rentrer dans son jeu, moi qui t'avais permis de vivre. D'être a nouveau toi-même et forte. Et il avait sûrement compris que mes sentiments m'empêchaient de commettre l'irréparable. Alors il s'est servie de Lacey.

-Merci. » Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Merci d'être franche.

-Je ne veux plus te cacher quoi que ce soit Emma… mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me fasses des reproches puis je n'ai pas pris le temps à vrai dire…

-Je peux comprendre avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur Paris. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilante, tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire.

-Je jure que Gold et Lacey ne vont pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, grogna la brune, lui décrochant un sourire. Je dois retourner au campement, Jones tente de nous faire un repas pour ce soir et je crains le pire. »

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa à nouveau dans un baiser appuyé qui, pour elle, ne fût que trop court.

« Je te rejoins plus tard.

-Ne traînez pas trop Commandant. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la forêt pour rejoindre le campement.

Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, elle l'a suivie du regard repensant à ce moment trop court qu'elles avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt.

 _« Tu n'es plus en colère ?_

 _-Non je suis affamée. »_

 _Elle fût littéralement jetée sur le lit d'appoint qui faillit s'écraser sous leurs poids tandis qu'une brune sauvage la chevauchait pour un rodéo endiablé. Assise, elle perdit rapidement son débardeur et se colla à ce corps à moitié nue et sublime qui vibrait entre ses bras. Elle embrassa la clavicule de sa subordonnée et arracha presque le haut ainsi que le soutien gorge pour accéder à cette magnifique poitrine qu'il mettait en valeur. Ses lèvres et sa langue taquinaient déjà un téton érigé, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans le dos arqué de Regina._

 _Elle voulait se perdre dans la luxure, s'enfuir dans le plaisir et le désir que la brune insufflait si souvent au creux de son ventre et entre ses jambes. Pourtant elle se sentait dépassée. Tout semblait trop impulsif, incontrôlable, comme un torrent sinueux emportant tout sur son passage. Sa raison, ses émotions et sa tristesse._

 _Elle réussit à retourner la brune pour la surplomber de deux pupilles dilatées avant de coller son corps au sien et ainsi étouffer ses gémissements rauques de consternation par un baiser ardant. Regina ne s'était pas attendue à un tel revirement._

 _Emma ramena ses genoux de chaque côté de sa belle brune et posa ses mains fébriles sur la ceinture de cette dernière, s'acharnant dessus._

 _« Mais c'est pas possible… c'est quoi cette ceinture…_

 _-Emma… »_

 _La main de Regina se posa sur la sienne accroché à la ceinture et elle savait, elle sentait le regard qui était posé sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croiser les deux obsidiennes, et se rendit compte des larmes présentes dans ses yeux seulement lorsque l'une d'elle glissa sur sa joue pour tomber sur leurs mains._

 _« Regarde-moi. »_

 _C'était demandé avec une voix douce, chaude, une voix pleine de promesses. Celles qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle était d'une oreille attentive._

 _Elle soupira, le cœur lourd, déçue, honteuse peut-être de se sentir si démunie et leva enfin le regard vers Regina._

 _Cette dernière se redressa et caressa sa joue._

 _« Même si j'en ai vraiment très envie, je crois et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin… pour le moment._

 _-Je… si je… »_

 _Elle déglutit surprise de voir un sourire s'élargir sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Regina se releva un peu plus et vint l'embrasser lentement, caressant sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue pour demander l'accès, l'autorisation discrète d'approfondir le baiser. Son second joua avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue dans un baiser langoureux qui lui fit perdre la tête et compresser agréablement son ventre._

 _Il est parfois étrange de se sentir tirailler par deux émotions totalement opposées : le plaisir et la tristesse._

 _Regina rompit le baiser et posa son front contre le sien._

 _« Je sais que tu as la tête ailleurs, que tout ce qui se passe te rends plus distraite et te fait plus de mal que tu ne le montres. Tu as le droit de lâcher prise Emma, tu es humaine avant tout. »_

 _Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes dans un soupir libérateur, serrant son amante entre ses bras, respirant son odeur. Elle était fatiguée de toujours se montrer comme un roc indéfectible. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas encore fini._

 _« Viens. »_

 _Guidée par son amante, elle s'allongea sur elle, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, sa main attrapant celle qui lui était offerte pour croiser leurs doigts._

 _« Y aura-t-il une fin à tout cela ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Emma. On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais on peut toujours profiter du présent et tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment tes sentiments._

 _-Je sais… mais tu n'es pas mieux à ce niveau là, taquina Emma, avec un petit rire._

 _-C'est vrai, sourit la brune, caressant ses cheveux. Tu m'as changé… il y a une chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Cela me revient en mémoire seulement aujourd'hui._

 _-Raconte-moi._

 _-Lorsqu'Eden a été détruit en quelque sorte, j'ai eu l'impression de tout perdre plutôt que de gagner ma liberté. Je t'ai perdue, ainsi que notre paradis. Mais aussi ma sœur et même la plupart de mes repères. Mon père était présent mais n'avait pas son mots à dire et nous sommes allés quelques années vivre à New York, au centre de Génésis Corporation._

 _-On aurait pu si croiser, j'étais au parlement intergalactique._

 _-Oui, on aurait pu, mais je ne sortais jamais. La tour de Génésis compte bon nombre de bureau mais aussi des appartements de luxe pour les familles, et d'autres activités cachées derrière une façade crée pour les autorités. Génésis détient des laboratoires en sous-sol que seul les membres connaissaient l'existence. J'étais à nouveau dans une prison de béton et de verre. Je rêvais d'évasion. Alors une nuit, j'ai réussi à fuir et à voler une voiture, sachant que je venais juste d'apprendre à conduire. Mais tu vas rire… j'ai fait un excès de vitesse assez conséquent et la police de New York m'a arrêtée. J'étais encore mineure alors ils ont appelé ma mère._

 _-Aoutch…_

 _-C'est le cas de le dire. Elle m'a récupéré au poste et nous avons fait la route dans un silence assez effrayant. Lorsque nous sommes enfin rentrées à l'appartement, elle m'a retenue pour m'empêcher de fuir dans ma chambre et m'a mise la gifle la plus mémorable de ma vie._

 _-C'est depuis ce jour que tu as cette cicatrice ? Demanda Emma en la caressant._

 _-Oui. Elle a fait en sorte que je me rappelle de toujours savoir où était ma place. Mais avec le recul, je ne sais pas où je serais allée, j'en ris plus qu'autre chose aujourd'hui et je me dis que sans ça, je ne serais pas ici, avec toi._

 _-J'aurai bien voulu voir ta tête lorsque tu as été arrêtée par les flics. Regina Mills, la terreur des rues ! » pouffa-t-elle, recevant une tape dans le dos avant de se calmer, se perdant sans ses pensées. « Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas retrouvée plus tôt ?_

 _-Parce que tout comme moi, tu vivais dans un brouillard perpétuel ma chérie. Je suis là désormais. »_

Oui, elles étaient là, l'une pour l'autre.

Son esprit était encore en plein conflit entre rester pour Ruby ou partir. Que devait-elle faire ?

« Ruby, mais où es-tu ? J'aimerais tellement savoir que tu vas bien… que tu es en vie et juste amnésique, recueillie par une famille de gentil Dagnis. »

Elle se marra toute seule en imaginant cela, soulageant un peu la lourdeur de son cœur. Mais son rire se coupa brutalement quand elle sentit une présence prés d'elle. Une aura qui étreignit son cœur, coupa sa respiration. Une sensation de trouble la submergea alors qu'elle se détournait du paysage pour se plonger dans deux perles anthracites. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand cette voix plus grave, et qu'elle ne croyait plus entendre à nouveau, brisa le silence.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait, Emma. »

* * *

 **Concernant Maléfique, j'ai préféré prendre celle du film avec Angélina jolie (pas que je n'aime pas la prestation de Kristin Bauer mais parce que j'ai adoré le film) et donc reprendre une partie de son histoire, que j'ai mêlé à celle de OUAT et mon imagination, et notamment pour Diaval (Un poney aurait fait un peu bizarre dans le paysage ^^) Pour la corneille cela n'a rien à voir avec Game of Throne (je m'en suis rendue compte après que je l'avais entendu dans cette série), je voulais garder cet oiseau assez emblématique mais lui rajouté un côté étrange.**

 **Fin un peu sadique je sais mais j'ai décidé d'écrire un autre chapitre avant la Partie 2 pour pas vous laisser en plan comme ça :) je suis gentille un peu quand même !**

 **Bon et sinon des idées pour l'identité de la fameuse "Ombre de Jade" ? ^^**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **Bon je sais je suis à la bourre comme d'habitude et en plus ce chapitre est plus court... mais c'est donc la fin de la première partie et je ne pouvais pas faire plus long.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier mais vous verrez par vous même, je vous laisse la surprise et j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira même si vous allez peut-être me haïr un peu pour la fin x) Oh et hum je préviens les âmes sensibles, c'est assez violent mais bon je pense que vous avez sûrement lu pire ^^**

 **En tout cas merci pour votre enthousiasme toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci aux fidèles, aux nouvelles/nouveaux venues comme** Pip's and CO (J'espère que ton cerveau va mieux :p) **,** **à celles qui ont repris la lecture ;)**

 **Pour répondre à la question "Qui est l'Ombre de Jade?" Et bien je dois dire que certaines ont de bonnes idées :p Vous en saurez plus dans la deuxième partie. (J'aime garder le mystère jusqu'au bout ^^)**

 **Il me semble que j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde :s Désolée, j'ai eu la tête bien prise ces derniers temps.**

PinGuouine : **Contente que mon histoire te tienne autant en haleine et je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à écrire cette suite :s J'espère que tu n'en seras pas déçu.**

 **Note importante /!\ Je vais devoir faire une pause :/ Premièrement car je dois revoir ma trame pour la deuxième partie, avancée un peu et puis j'aimerais souffler car je dois dire que mon cerveau est parfois sur le point de faire un black out x) Deuxièmement parce qu'en juin je pars au Canada ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je serais de retour pour Eden car  je ne laisserais pas cette histoire sans suite et fin, et je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre. Bon possible qu'entre temps je publie des OS par ci, par là car en parallèle d'Eden mon imagination débordante me fait défaut et je pars en cacahuète avec une autre fiction... arf... vous comprenez la pause ?**

 **Bon et bien sur ce... Enjoy... :p**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24_**

.

 **Darak, château de la Reine, deux semaines plus tôt.**

Dans un cri de rage Ruby se rua sur ce monstre, sur son ennemi. Celui qu'elle voulait voir disparaître de sa vie. Ses lames s'enfoncèrent dans la brume et, elle le sentait, aussi dans le corps de Gévaudan. Ainsi emportée par son geste, elle le repoussa vers la baie vitrée. Vers le vide. Les griffes s'accrochèrent à son dos lui arrachant un cri aigu, tandis qu'ils tombaient entourés d'un nuage sombre pour plonger dans l'eau tiède d'un des canaux, engloutie par le courant.

La douleur, la chute, le combat rapproché dans le canal tumultueux lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps et du lieu. Seulement régie par sa colère et sa soif de vengeance, elle maintenait ses lames en places, les tournaient pour faire souffrir son opposant, pour qu'il se vide de son sang, s'affaiblisse, tandis que les griffes tentaient de lui labourer le dos. Leurs corps heurtèrent soudainement un sol rigide et ils reprirent enfin leur souffle. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond, le regard scrutant celui qui leur faisait face. Elle avait retiré ses armes qui suintaient maintenant d'un liquide épais rouge, presque noir. La chaleur écrasante du lieu où ils se trouvaient désormais les laissa haletant, même si la journée semblait se terminer, le ciel s'obscurcir. Ils avaient atterri dans un désert, non loin d'une sorte d'oasis ou de source chaude. Au milieu de nulle part. Et bien loin de Darak.

Comment ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait bien mieux à faire que de réfléchir à cela.

Son dos la faisait souffrir, elle savait qu'il devait y avoir de profondes entailles et se demandait même comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Sa volonté, sa haine peut-être lui permettaient cet exploit. Gévaudan se rua une nouvelle fois sur elle comme un animal. Elle sauta de justesse sur le côté et roula sur le sol craquelé par endroit, puis se releva pour enfoncer l'une de ses lames dans le dos de son ennemi. L'adrénaline. Cette montée d'hormone qui lui octroyait passagèrement sa force et son insensibilité à la douleur, lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie.

Le coup dans le dos n'était pas fair-play mais cette bête lui aurait sûrement fait pire. Il rugit de douleur s'agitant avec frénésie pour retirer la lame, mais sa nouvelle morphologie ne le lui permettait pas. Il se tourna vers elle et peu à peu l'Essence Noire sembla moins présente autour de lui, comme si elle le quittait et suivait le fil de sa vie. Ce fil qui semblait se tendre au point de se briser.

Ses coups étaient plus lent, moins précis, il titubait, respirait bruyamment et elle pouvait aisément parer ses attaques avant de lui asséner un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Tout deux étaient à bout de force après un tel combat acharné et pourtant il trouva encore assez de rage en lui pour se relever et fondre vers elle. Elle ne put l'éviter cette fois, tomba lourdement au sol et sa dernière lame glissa au loin. Les griffes et les crocs sombres au dessus de son visage, elle maintenait les deux poignets comme elle pouvait alors qu'il lui entaillait la joue.

Les armes aiguisées disparurent brusquement, Gévaudan sembla perdu, décontenancé. Elle en profita pour le faire rouler au dessus d'elle d'un pied situé sur son ventre. Il chuta sur le dos enfonçant un peu plus la lame qui y était toujours, l'approchant un peu plus de la mort. La brume glissa de son corps pour s'évanouir à son tour dans l'atmosphère. Incapable de se mettre debout, Ruby rampa jusqu'à son arme au sol mais une main sur sa cheville l'en empêcha. Elle fût tirée en arrière, se tournant de trois quart pour croiser le regard haineux de son ancien lieutenant dont un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin des lèvres.

Il allait mourir.

Elle lui assena un coup de pied dans la mâchoire faisant gicler le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et dans un dernier élan, elle réussit à s'asseoir sur son dos.

Elle prit la lame à deux mains et la retira, puis la releva au dessus d'elle pour l'enfoncer à nouveau. Et elle frappa. Plusieurs fois. Guider par la folie, par la rage, par l'animal qui résidait en elle comme en chacun de nous mais qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dompter. Jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal et qu'elle prenne enfin conscience de ses actes.

La respiration erratique, elle s'éloigna précipitamment du corps sans vie du lieutenant, dont le sang s'élargissait en une flaque rougeâtre. Elle recula, assise, jusqu'à être adossée à la roche.

Les larmes creusèrent alors des sillons sur ses joues, sa vue devint floue, la nausée l'a pris aux tripes et elle cria. Elle pleura. Elle évacua toute cette rage qui avait guidé ses gestes, toute l'horreur d'un tel acte en poussant un hurlement quasi inhumain. Elle n'avait pas tué la bête, elle avait tué un homme de chair et de sang. Encore. Manipulée indirectement par cette Essence Noire qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

La nuit tomba sur la plaine aride. Au loin, des montagnes coupaient le relief et surtout une montagne noire, un volcan semblait-t-il, touchait presque le ciel. La nuit amena avec elle un souffle frais salvateur, seulement elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée prostrée contre la pierre, les jambes étendues, les mains ensanglantées. Le regard vide et l'odeur ferreuse du sang dans les narines.

Elle sentit sa vie lui échapper et pensa à tous ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés et qui faisaient partis de son quotidien.

Dans la lueur des lunes blanche et rouge, elle leva le regard sur une ombre qui marchait lentement vers elle. La mort était peut-être enfin là pour venir cueillir son âme déchirée.

Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de l'inconnu, lorsque sa chaleur l'entoura, l'apaisa et qu'il la porta vers le bassin d'eau chaude pour l'y plonger, une eau qui lui fit un bien fou et sembla réparer son corps meurtrie.

Quand elle se réveilla l'endroit avait changé. Elle était désormais dans une forêt sombre, toujours sous un ciel étoilé. Gévaudan avait disparu ainsi que le sang et la douleur dans ses membres. Elle se leva difficilement, une main sur le tronc d'un arbre calciné. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, combien de temps était-elle restée dans cette forêt ? Avait-elle rêvé ?

Et où étaient ses amis ?

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ma chère Ruby. »

La voix lui sembla familière et lui provoqua un frisson désagréable. Elle se tourna, dos au tronc pour voir une forme encapuchonnée avancée vers elle. Cette voix, ce sourire… celui de l'hôte.

« Non… non pas vous… ne m'approchez pas ! Ordonna-t-elle en tendant une main.

-Oh, c'est comme cela que tu me remercies après t'avoir sauvé la vie ?

-Sauvé la vie ? C'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui avez causé autant de souffrance… c'est à cause de vous que j'ai dû tuer un autre de mes hommes !

-Possible, lança l'hôte quelque peu amusée avant de retirer ce qui cachait son visage. Mais tu me dois tout de même une vie. »

Le cœur de Ruby rata un battement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, qui elle voyait se rapprocher d'elle dans une démarche lente et séductrice.

Impossible. Cette femme avait les cheveux plus long mais c'était inconcevable qu'elle soit...

« Agent Mills ? Reg… Regina ?

-Ne me confond pas avec celle de ce monde, elle n'est qu'une pâle copie par rapport à moi. Au vu de cette méprise Emma et cette autre Regina ne t'ont pas tout dit apparemment.

-Je… non… »

Sa main tendue toucha le haut du buste de la femme - aux traits si semblables au second de l'Odyssée - pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher pendant que celle-ci s'avançait toujours vers elle.

« Il y a tant de chose qu'elles te cachent, tant de chose que tu ne sais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Ruby était collée au tronc, ses doigts crispés sur la cape noire, son bras arqué de plus en plus entre elles. Et les yeux sombres ancrés dans les siens, ce regard tranchant, attirant, envoûtant, ne la lâchait pas.

« Parce qu'elles n'ont pas confiance en toi. Elles n'ont pas besoin de toi…

-C'est faux. J'ai confiance en Emma, en chacun d'eux et je ne vous laisserais pas me manipuler…

-Puisque tu ne me crois pas, laisse-moi te montrer. »

En quelques secondes à peine elles avaient disparu dans une brume noire pour réapparaître près de ce qui semblait être une cascade. Elle était assez loin mais reconnut facilement le Commandant et son second dans l'eau entourées par des points lumineux. Elles souriaient, elles s'embrassaient, elles étaient heureuses.

« Ce que tu vois là... est réel. Je ne me joue pas de toi.

-Elles ont le droit d'avoir un moment de bonheur, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée. Vous me montrez ce que vous voulez bien partager afin de me manipuler mais je ne céderais pas. Je sais ce que ressens Emma à mon égard. Et si elle ne m'a pas parlé de certaines choses c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être exaspérante avec vos bons sentiments. » Siffla l'hôte, bien moins patiente avant de les faire disparaître et de la plaquer à nouveau contre un arbre avec plus de fermeté. « Elle a un tel impact sur vous tous qu'il m'est parfois difficile de vous atteindre, c'est d'un ennuie… mortel, mais un défi des plus excitant.

-Emma n'est pas la seule à avoir cet impact, nous sommes une famille, nous ne sommes pas liés par les liens du sang mais ceux du cœur. Vous ne gagnerez pas.

-Si cette méthode persuasive ne marche pas, j'ai d'autres atouts. »

Elle tenta de la repousser mais cette Regina était bel et bien plus forte. Elle savait qu'Emma ne l'avait pas oublié, elles n'avaient pas enduré autant de chose ensemble pour mettre de côté leur amitié si solide. Oui, Emma ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais elle savait que son amie avait du mal à se confier bien que des éléments comme l'identité de l'hôte, ou encore concernant les fameux enfants d'Eden, ce centre dont parlait Lilith, n'étaient pas anodins. Mais que ce soit Regina ou Emma, toutes deux avaient leurs raisons.

Ruby avait toujours été là pour son amie et inversement. Sur Sahary elle était là, elle l'avait aidée même si Emma avait fait le gros du sauvetage. Elles s'étaient soutenues mutuellement après la mort de Neal. Elle avait été là pour l'écouter et la guider du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour qu'elle se rapproche de Regina, après la mort de Peter. Oui elle souffrait à ce moment là mais son dévouement était tel que de voir son amie heureuse lui importait bien plus. Le plus surprenant fut qu'elle avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de Mulan.

Emma l'avait sauvée, plusieurs fois, Emma aussi avait été là... pour elle.

Alors elle continuerait à la protéger.

« Je vais te briser, railla l'hôte d'une voix rauque. Tu parles de famille et de liens du cœur ? » Le souffle à son oreille la fit tressaillir, elle n'arrivait pas à la repousser alors que le corps de cette deuxième Regina, plus sombre encore, plus mesquine, était collé au sien, une main enserrant sa gorge. « Alors si on faisait un petit tour dans ces souvenirs qui t'accablent bien plus que tu ne le dis. Ces fameux liens que tu n'arrives pas à rompre. »

Elle étouffa bien malgré elle, des mots rageurs presque inaudibles, s'agitant pour échapper à l'emprise de l'hôte. Elle était forte, elle ne se laisserait pas abuser quoiqu'entreprendrait cette femme.

Néanmoins, elle savait que le jour où elle avait croisé la route de l'hôte, sur Mars, cette rencontre avait peut-être scellé une part de son destin.

Alors lorsque le souffle de cette autre Regina longea sa mâchoire pour venir effleurer ses lèvres, elle sut que cette femme serait capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Seulement même si la colère et la culpabilité l'avait envahie l'hôte ne savait pas à qui elle avait vraiment à faire.

Les lèvres du démon se posèrent sur les siennes. Comme un baiser empoisonné, son cœur explosa malgré sa force de caractère, elle ne pouvait nier l'attrait étrange qu'elle ressentait pour cette version de Regina mais un baiser ne suffirait pas à lui faire courber l'échine. Elle voulut s'échapper des lèvres exigeantes mais l'hôte intensifia son baiser, ses mains plaquées avec autorité au dessus de sa tête contre le bois rêche du tronc.

Elle pouvait sentir le sourire victorieux se dessiner sur le visage de l'hôte tandis que l'ancienne Alpha étouffait un gémissement impromptu.

Cette femme détenait peut-être son corps, maintenait captif son cœur mais ne posséderait jamais son âme.

Elle respira enfin, ayant encore le goût des lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes, quelque peu troublée par le fait qu'elle ressemblait à l'amante de son Commandant. Les sourcils froncés et le regard vindicatif, elle s'exprima d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

« Si vous croyez que je vais céder de cette façon, vous vous trompez, mais c'était plutôt plaisant, lança-t-elle mesquine, provocatrice, se léchant les lèvres.

-Nous verrons si tu es aussi forte que tu le penses. »

Et l'obscurité l'entoura, faisant disparaître le paysage.

.

Elle se savait dans le vaisseau de l'hôte, elle avait à peine eu le temps d'en voir l'intérieur, projetée contre un poteau les deux mains liées à une chaine clouée en hauteur. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissance en mythologie mais se sentait comme Andromède face au monstre marin venue pour la dévorer, cependant personne ne viendrait la délivrer. Alors oui, elle savait son corps enchainé mais son esprit lui était ailleurs.

Face à un souvenir, une vision de son passé.

 _« Lieutenant Lucas ! Nous n'arriverons pas à temps à la navette, les ennemis sont trop nombreux ! »_

 _Elle tira à bout portant dans la tête d'un bipède synthétique et se mit à couvert près du Sergent. Elle observait les alentours, voyant ses hommes en sous nombres par rapport aux attaquants, ils avaient impérativement besoin de renforts pour pouvoir procéder à une extraction du complexe._

 _« Foutu traître ! La bombe va bientôt être amorcée par le groupe du Lieutenant Cassidy, le Commandant est en chemin…_

 _-Lieutenant, un message du Commandant Swan ! »_

 _Ruby changea de couverture et rejoignit l'officier en charge des transmissions._

 _« Commandant, ici Lucas, on est sous le feu des opposants…_

 _-Ici Swan, je suis à mi-chemin entre vous et la bombe. L'amorçage va être lancé nous devons rapidement nous rejoindre à la zone d'extraction._

 _-Commandant, ici Cassidy, Bombe amorcée, les ennemis viennent de partout, nous sommes submergés par le nombre, nous avons besoin d'aide pour l'évacuation. »_

 _Ruby ouvrit les yeux en grand, ne sachant quoi dire. Le groupe du Commandant était à mi-chemin entre eux, entre Neal et elle. Les renforts devaient faire un choix. Sauver le groupe de Neal ou le sien._

 _« Commandant vous ne pouvez pas nous sauver tous les deux… constata-t-elle tandis que les sergents et soldats la protégeaient des tirs._

 _-Je viens vers vous Lucas et on retournera vers la bombe…_

 _-Non Commandant, le Lieutenant Lucas à raison, vous n'aurez pas le temps de nous sauver…, renchérit Neal d'une voix faible, presque résignée. Vous devez faire un choix. Emma… tu dois choisir entre Ruby ou moi. »_

 _Le cœur de Ruby s'accélèra. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Neal, ils étaient un trio, ils étaient des amis avec Killian, soudés et invincibles ensemble._

« Au fond ma chère Ruby, tu voulais que Neal meurt à ta place, souffla la voix rauque de l'hôte dans son oreille tandis qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur le visage désemparé d'une version d'elle du passé.

-C'est faux, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu voulais qu'Emma te choisisse, tu avais peur qu'elle le préfère à toi, qu'elle le choisisse lui car toi, personne ne t'attendait…

-Arrêtez, vous ne savez rien ! » La coupa la jeune femme.

 _Les tirs se firent plus puissants, un sergent s'affala à ses côtés les yeux ouverts, le regard vide de toute vie dirigé vers elle. Voilà ce qu'était l'horreur de la guerre et personne n'est prêt à voir l'un de ses compagnons mourir, personne n'est réellement prêt à mourir. Pourtant ils faisaient leur devoir, pour un idéal commun._

 _Elle enclencha le commutateur de la radio, sachant qu'Emma et Neal seraient les deux seuls à l'entendre._

 _« Quoique tu choisisses Emma, Neal ou moi, sache que je n'ai aucun regret, combattre à tes côtés contre James était mon devoir et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Tu es comme ma famille, tu es ma sœur de cœur, cette moitié qui me retient de partir en vrille. Tu dois prendre une décision Emma. Tu le dois pour le plus grand nombre._

 _-Ruby…_

 _-Elle a raison. Le seul regret que j'ai c'est de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt, dit Neal à son tour. Je t'ai toujours aimé Emma, depuis notre première rencontre, je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas mais j'ai besoin de le dire. J'ai appris à aimer Tamara, différemment, je sais que tu lui as fait une promesse mais parfois on ne peut les tenir, parfois la vie est injuste. Ne choisis pas en fonction d'elle, choisis avec ton cœur et ta raison. C'est notre devoir de mourir pour la paix, alors quoique tu décides Emma, je sais que ce sera le bon choix._

 _-Neal… vous m'êtes précieux tous les deux._

 _-Je protégerais la bombe Emma, je la protégerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle détruise cet endroit maudit, mais vous devez partir._

 _-Nous pouvons retarder les ennemis pour te laisser rejoindre Neal. » Se résigna Ruby à son tour._

 _Et soudain arriva le silence. Pesant, entrecoupé par les tirs, les cris de ses hommes qu'elle voyait se battre avec acharnement. Tout se jouait en cet instant, leur sort reposait sur les épaules d'une seule personne._

 _Alors elle ferma les yeux._

« As-tu prié, pour qu'elle te choisisse ? »

Elle resta silencieuse malgré la voix narquoise de l'hôte, malgré son rire sadique. Oui, elle avait voulu qu'Emma la choisisse. Impuissante face à tout ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Lucas, nous rejoignons votre position, tenez le coup, décida enfin Emma sur les ondes radio. Neal…_

 _-Je sais, je te connais. Continue à vivre et à prendre soin de ceux qui te sont chers, j'ai été fier de servir sous tes ordres. J'ai été heureux de tous vous connaître, de combattre à vos côtés. Ici Cassidy, Terminé. »_

 _Elle avait prévenu ses hommes, elle leur avait dit que des renforts allaient arriver. Lorsque le groupe d'Emma vint enfin les aider, elle avait croisé le regard meurtri de son Commandant tandis que les soldats éructaient de joie d'avoir écrasé les assaillants. Cependant, ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire demi-tour. La navette les évacua du complexe et toutes deux avaient les yeux rivés vers ce dernier. En à peine quelques secondes, une explosion embrasa la planète sous leurs yeux, une onde ébranla la navette et ce fût la première fois qu'elle vit Emma pleurer. Une seule larme qui voulait dire bien plus que n'importe quels mots._

Elle déglutit, sentant son cœur se déchirer une nouvelle fois lorsque la vision se troubla. Un nouvel environnement apparut devant ses yeux, un nouveau souvenir.

« Stop… »

Pourtant sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Emma en face d'elle dans son armure rouge, avec son casque, entourée de fumée opaque, de cris, de flammes. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle revivre les pires moments de sa vie ?

 _« Le pont de commandement est vide, l'équipage s'est regroupé vers les navettes seulement Killian est toujours dans le poste de pilotage, il essaye de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau et il ne veut rien écouter, expliqua-t-elle en suivant Emma qui se dirigeait vers le pont principal._

 _-Allez tous aux navettes, je vais chercher Killian._

 _-Je viens avec toi !_

 _-Non Ruby, ne m'attends pas ! Occupe-toi de l'équipage._

 _-Je ne vous laisserais pas ici, Emma je…_

 _-Ruby, j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis que je ne perdrais plus personne ! Alors va-t-en et prends ce foutu module de sauvetage avec le plus de monde possible. C'est un ordre ! »_

 _Elle en avait serré les dents et les poings._

 _«Reçu, Commandant… on se retrouvera plus tard. »_

Mais lorsque la dernière navette arriva au bâtiment spatial de soutien et de recherche qui était venue les sauver, elle n'avait vu sortir que Killian le visage déconfit, et elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et personne ne voulait y retourner, parce que personne n'envisageait une quelconque survie.

 _« Où est-elle ? Killian ! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !_

 _-Elle m'a poussé dans le module, elle a juste eu le temps de le refermer avant d'être prise dans le souffle d'une explosion… je suis qu'un con, je n'aurais pas du m'entêter à vouloir sauver le vaisseau. Je suis vraiment qu'un…_

 _-Stop ! On parle d'Emma, d'accord ? Sourit-elle amèrement, la voix tremblante. Je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir, qu'elle va réapparaître quand on s'y attendra le moins… au pire on reviendra avec une équipe de recherche…._

 _-Ruby…_

 _-Laisse-moi cet espoir Killian. Laisse-moi au moins ça. »_

Sa voix s'évanouit dans les limbes du souvenir et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le vaisseau, comme si elle s'était réveillée d'un songe, ses bras douloureux à force de les avoir en l'air et attachés par des anneaux de fer.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-N'es-tu pas en colère contre eux, contre toi mais surtout contre elle d'avoir agi ainsi ? Je sens ta culpabilité s'insinuer dans tes veines, ta colère bouillonner.

-Que cherchez vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-Je veux faire de toi l'un de mes lieutenants, je veux que tu me ramènes Emma parce que tu es celle qui en est la plus proche après Regina.

-Vous êtes obsédée par Emma, se reprit-telle d'une voix plus sûre, un sourire fière sur les lèvres. En fait vous êtes juste jalouse, vous ressemblez presque trait pour trait à celle qui partage sa vie, seulement vous n'êtes pas l'Agent Mills, vous n'êtes pas comme elle et Emma ne vous aimera jamais !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Vous n'avez même pas réussi à la corrompre. Vous avez pu l'approcher une seule fois et elle vous a rejeté grâce à son don ! Elle vous battra !

-Peut-être mais je ne lui souhaite pas, répondit-elle, mystérieusement. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu me seras très utile pour arriver à mes fins.

-Je ne ferais rien pour vous ! En fait je vous plains, cela doit-être frustrant de voir son double, partager le lit d'Emma. Au final vous n'avez rien, vous êtes seule et frustrée ! »

La claque s'abattit sur sa joue avec violence.

« Tu vas ravaler tes paroles »

Son esprit s'évada encore une fois. Elle était de plus en plus épuisée à chaque souvenir qu'elle revivait, c'était une torture mentale et seul le sourire de ses amis arrivait à la faire tenir.

 _« Pourquoi dois-je forcément suivre ton exemple, je ne veux pas faire partie des Loups Noirs, je ne veux pas être l'Alpha !_

 _-Tu es ma fille et c'est une tradition dans notre famille, mon père l'était avant moi et tu le deviendras !_

 _-Je me fiche des traditions ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'abandonnes pendant des années et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était, je fais mes propres choix, tout comme toi tu as choisi Gévaudan au détriment de ta propre fille !_

 _-J'ai choisi de suivre la voie qui m'était toute tracée, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là pour te guider._

 _-Non ! Tu es là pour me forcer la main._

 _-Je souhaite juste te montrer que tu vaux mieux qu'être un simple Lieutenant à la solde de la Coalition, nous sommes bien plus indépendant, nous sommes des guerriers, une famille…_

 _-Vous êtes des brutes ! Tu es une brute, tout comme Gévaudan ! Il t'a changée…_

 _-Dans ce milieu, je dois me montrer dure afin d'être respectée en tant que chef, crois-tu que c'est aussi simple quand on est une femme ?_

 _-Le respect ne vient pas avec la violence ! J'ai été sous les ordres d'une femme qui était respectueuse d'autrui, qui ne nous prenait pas pour de la chair à canon, nous étions une famille, pas comme ce que tu prêches ! Tu serais prête à tuer, même un membre de ton équipe, pour tes convictions ! Je ne veux pas être comme toi, je souffre déjà assez d'être dans ton ombre, d'être ta fille ! » S'écria-t-elle._

 _Elle était face à Anita, face à sa mère, au bord de la falaise où elles s'étaient mises en retrait pour parler de son avenir au sein de l'armée. Les Loups Noirs et certains membres de la Coalition avaient décidé de travailler conjointement pour une mission de reconnaissance sur la disparition des colonies._

 _« Tu ne peux pas dire ça… tu es la future Alpha que tu le veuilles ou non. »_

 _Anita avait attrapé son bras d'une main forte et possessive._

 _« Lâche-moi ! »_

Même en revoyant la scène elle eut cette impression que tout s'était passé vite, trop vite.

Elle se vit faire un geste violent pour se dégager de l'emprise de sa mère, elle se vit la repousser et Anita se reculer d'un pas. Un simple pas. Le bord de la falaise s'effrita sous son poids et elle tomba en arrière.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Pourtant elle eut une autre vision de la scène, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu la rattraper si elle avait réagi à temps, mais elle était restée figée quelques secondes de trop.

 _« Nooon ! »_

 _Elle accourut pour tendre un bras, glissa sur le sol mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à attraper fût le loup. Le pendentif que sa mère avait constamment autour du cou et qu'elle avait arrachée._

« C'était un accident…

-Tu voulais sa mort.

-Non ! Arrêtez, ARRÊTEZ ! »

La vision s'évanouit encore et haletante elle se retrouva attachée une nouvelle fois.

« Alors penses-tu toujours être aussi forte ?

-Je ne vous servirais jamais ! Je resterais fidèle à mes amis. Emma a fait un choix, même si j'ai voulu qu'elle me choisisse, je ne voulais pas la mort de Neal. Je m'en suis voulue de l'avoir laissé derrière moi lors de l'attaque mais c'était son choix aussi, c'était un ordre et j'ai sauvé des vies grâce à ça. Et ma mère à choisi sa destinée ! C'était un accident. Mais j'ai décidé d'être l'Alpha, grâce à ça j'ai pu revoir Emma et connaitre d'autre personne admirable ! Grâce à tous ces choix je ne suis plus seule ! »

Elle pensait qu'Emma était son seul pilier mais pourtant c'est Mulan qui avait été bien plus présente après la mort de Peter. L'Agent ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé hormis sur Narok, mais elle l'avait écoutée et son calme olympien, son regard lui avait fait du bien.

Elle se sentait rassurée et protégée de toute tristesse en sa présence.

Cette fois le souvenir était seulement pour elle, aucunement partagé, et bien plus agréable que les précédents.

 _« Je vais me coucher, à demain Em'._

 _\- Bonne nuit Rub', essaye de dormir cette fois…_

 _\- Je ferais au mieux. »_

 _Ruby quitta le bar afin de laisser Emma face à son propre dilemme personnel. Elle voulait l'aider, son bonheur lui importait plus que tout mais elle voulait aussi se reconstruire. Elle n'alla pas se coucher mais se dirigea vers le pont des machines. Parfois ils leur arrivaient de s'entraîner dans le garage pour avoir plus d'espace. L'équipage s'amusait à faire des paris sur des combats. Et celui qui avait le plus mit en effervescence l'assemblée souvent présente, avait été son propre combat avec Mulan la veille. Mais ce soir là elle ne pensait voir personne et pourtant la jeune femme asiatique était seule au beau milieu du garage, en brassière et pantalon, des bandelettes autour des poignets, ses cheveux long et raides comme des baguettes, attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle l'observait faire ses katas depuis la baie vitrée, une danse martiale et guerrière qu'il était toujours impressionnant de voir, surtout lorsqu'elle était bien maîtrisée. Ruby hésita puis descendit afin d'aller s'asseoir discrètement sur un caisson pour l'admirer. Elle remarqua une grande partie du tatouage qui s'étalait sur tout son dos, un dragon et un phénix qui s'emmêlaient pour se regarder. Elle appréciait ce calme seulement entrecoupé par la respiration de l'Agent et les quelques cris guerriers qui ressortaient de ses techniques à certains moment. Comme pour évacuer sa fureur. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été remarquée jusqu'à ce que Mulan termine son enchaînement et se tourne vers elle l'épiant d'un regard brillant qu'elle ne sut décrypter._

 _« Oh… continue, je ne voulais pas te déranger._

 _-Puisque tu es là, nous pouvons nous battre sauf si tu en as assez de perdre. » Provoqua l'agent, avec un léger sourire._

 _Etait-elle réellement en train de la provoquer ? La taquiner même ? Parce que c'était plutôt nouveau, et cela fonctionnait. Mulan avait réussi à toucher sa fierté. Ruby accepta d'un sourire plein d'assurance et carnassier. Cette fois elle allait la battre, mais surtout elle avait besoin de se défouler et elle savait qu'avec cette adversaire, elle le pourrait. Celle-ci encaissait les coups et se défendait même très bien._

 _Elle la fixait toujours tandis que la brune athlétique prit des bandes de tissu et se rapprocha d'elle._

 _Mulan s'accorda le temps d'entourer les mains de la lieutenant avec précaution, chaque geste maîtrisés d'une douceur incomparable pour cette jeune femme au demeurant difficile à cerner._

 _« Que représente le dragon et le phénix ?»_

 _La question lui était venue d'un coup, et le moment s'y prêtait. Seulement Mulan releva un regard profondément froid qui la fit tressaillir. la brune finit enfin de lui bander les mains sans même les regarder et se rapprocha de son oreille._

 _« Je répondrais seulement si tu gagnes. »_

 _Et elles combattirent, enchaînant différente technique de combat, de défense de contre attaque et d'esquive plus martiales pour Mulan et basé sur des méthodes militaires pour Ruby. Mais plus l'ancienne Alpha donnait de coup et plus elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même, sa colère encore présente, ses plaies encore ouvertes et à vif. En définitif, l'ancienne Alpha réussit à retourner la situation à son avantage et projeta son adversaire au sol pour venir la bloquer, rien qu'à la force de ses cuisses autour du bassin. Une main plaqué à côté de sa tête, son poing se referma et s'écrasa contre le sol rigide de l'autre côté du visage impassible._

 _Elle reprenait sa respiration la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Elle avait honte de ne pas s'être contenue mais ne voulait pas lui montrer ce moment de faiblesse, seule Emma pouvait le voir. Alors elle se retenait de craquer, de laisser ressortir toute cette colère qu'elle dirigeait essentiellement vers elle-même. Son cœur aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine, elle aurait voulu tellement c'était douloureux._

 _« J'ai… j'ai gagné._

 _-Le Phoenix meurt et renaît, si bien qu'il représente le cycle de la vie. » Répondit Mulan de but en blanc d'une voix monotone et pourtant pleine de tendresse._

 _Ruby ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le regard scrutateur qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne la jugeait pas, non elle attendait peut-être simplement une réaction._

 _« Nous nous remettons de ce qui nous blesse et en ce sens il représente le dépassement de soi pour un nouveau départ._

 _-Comment s'en remettre ?_

 _-En gardant l'essentiel. »_

 _Elle trouvait sa réponse mystérieuse mais en soit elle comprenait ce que voulait lui dire Mulan. L'essentiel en cet instant c'était cette étrange famille qu'elle s'était créé._

 _« Et le dragon ?_

 _-Il représente l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal._

 _-Le fondement même de la vie. » Murmura-t-elle._

 _Perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre, un sourire timide sur les lèvres c'est à ce moment là que Miko fouilla dans une caisse de matériel et jeta en l'air presque tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Elles le regardèrent, intriguées, sans faire un geste afin de voir ce qu'il fabriquait, quand le petit être se décida à sortir enfin du caisson avec une sorte de gros écrous. Il n'avait pas dû faire attention à leur présence et marcha comme si de rien n'était vers un recoin du garage. Elles le suivirent, comme deux agents secret en pleine filature, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elles virent enfin quelles étaient les occupations de Miko en dehors de manger et dormir. Une maquette. Une sorte de Kawa qu'il avait réussi à représenter avec toutes sortes de matériaux dont des vêtements surement piquée à des personnes du bord. Il devait se sentir seul, parce qu'il est des fois difficile de vivre en minorité, loin de ses semblables._

Ce soir là, elles étaient tombées sur la caverne d'Ali Baba de Miko entre nourriture et petit larcins, mais elles n'avaient jamais rien dit à Emma. Même si quelques jours plus tard celle-ci était venue les voir pour leur signaler des disparitions de sous-vêtement féminins. Elles avaient simplement dit qu'il y avait peut-être des fétichistes à bord, et une certaine complicité était née entre elles, malgré cette froideur et cette réserve que Mulan aimait conserver.

Tous ses souvenirs plutôt comiques, lui permettaient de tenir.

« Je ne vous livrerais pas Emma.

-Tant pis, siffla l'hôte d'une voix contrarié. Après tout nous sommes bien mieux servi que par soi-même.

-Je ne crois pas que vous passerez inaperçue. D'ailleurs… vous venez d'un autre monde c'est ça ?

-Futée en plus, nargua l'autre. D'un monde miroir plus particulièrement et tu étais bien plus… mauvaise je dirais, le rôle d'Alpha sanguinaire t'allait bien.

-J'avais un double ?

-Oui tout comme Emma et les autres. Je dois dire par contre que votre amitié a survécu à bien des conflits entre Gaïa et la Coalition mais ce serait trop long à t'expliquer et je n'ai pas la patience. En revanche je vais te parler de choses plus intéressantes, comme du premier Hôte.

-Alors il a bel et bien été envoyé dans votre monde ?

-Oui et il a pris tout son temps pour apprendre à connaître la Terre, l'univers, monter son armée et au final nous décimer. Enfin le grand final a été de mon fait. Vois-tu le premier hôte était le premier humain à endosser ce rôle mais avant cela il y avait l'être original. Un être sans nom, sans visage mais prêt à décimer l'univers pour le façonner à son image. Il a été vaincu par les déesses dragonnes, mais ne pouvant détruire l'Essence Noire, elles l'ont emprisonnée dans le corps d'un bébé, bla bla et bla…, mima-t-elle avec des gestes et soupirs. J'en viens à ce qui nous intéresse. Ce bébé, et donc le premier hôte, n'était autre qu'un homme un peu particulier nommé Myrddin, ou plus communément appelé dans les légendes : Merlin.

-Alors l'histoire du roi Arthur, Merlin et Excalibur ont vraiment existé ? Demanda Ruby, bouche bée.

-Futée mais naïve, lança l'hôte d'une voix sarcastique. Chaque légende se base sur une vérité, elles ont simplement été améliorées pour nourrir le folklore. Merlin avait le don de communier avec la nature mais aussi d'être un brillant biologiste et physicien. En vérité il avait bel et bien un père démoniaque, venant des mondes d'Asgard, mais la magie n'existait pas, c'était de la science. Malgré tout il n'était pas totalement humain et c'est pour cela que les déesses l'ont choisi. Avec le pouvoir de l'Essence Noire, certains dons sont ressortis comme celui d'utiliser cette étrange technologie divine pour pouvoir se métamorphoser, chose que le précédent hôte ne faisait pas. Et lorsque j'ai hérité de l'Essence Noire, j'ai aussi hérité des souvenirs, des dons et maîtrises de tous les hôtes qui m'ont précédé. Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

-Gévaudan… il s'est transformé en… loup…

-Jadis, Myrddin avait réussi à prendre possession d'un Loup nommé Fenrir, un monstre de haine, fils de Loki le dieu fourbe. De ce fait une partie de son âme reste présente dans l'Essence Noire, même après sa mort, car chaque être possédé ne meurt jamais vraiment. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu accorder à Gévaudan une partie de l'âme de Fenrir afin qu'il se transforme.

-Mais… à la fin, la brume a disparu. L'Essence qui est alors présente dans ceux que vous possédez, réagit en fonction de la haine…

-Bravo, j'aurai pu desserrer un peu tes bracelets pour cette bonne réponse mais… je ne le ferais pas, railla-t-elle. La haine et la colère, ou tous autres sentiments néfastes comme la jalousie et la culpabilité, peuvent accroître le pouvoir de son porteur. Seulement, il y a un léger inconvénient, ajouta-elle en mimant avec ses doigts la petitesse de ce dernier terme. Plus le porteur à de haine en lui, plus l'Essence Noire s'infiltre dans ses veines comme un poison jusqu'à totalement noircir son cœur. Il se fait dévorer, il devient de plus en plus faible comme tu as pu le voir et la « magie » s'évapore. En somme, il s'autodétruit. Alors il n'est plus qu'une carcasse vide qui s'éteint. Tu as juste accéléré les choses et de toute façon je n'avais plus besoin de lui.

-Comment êtes-vous devenue une telle femme, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous rendre aussi haineuse ? Et pourquoi ne voit-on que vous venant de ce monde miroir ? »

Elle vit l'hôte perdre légèrement de sa superbe, s'égarer dans des pensées semblant grisante.

« Myrddin à toujours eu l'Essence en lui mais celle-ci ne l'a possédée que lorsqu'il était bien plus âgé. Lorsqu'il perdit sa bien-aimée et tous ses repères, tous ses espoirs. Il y a des événements dans la vie qui change un Homme. » Ruby déglutit, elle avait compris. Emma. Son âme-sœur avait disparu. Qu'importe le monde, qu'importe le temps et l'espace certaines âmes se retrouvent toujours. « De mon monde je n'ai ramené que ce vaisseau, Excalibur et une partie de mon armée. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire la causette, si je te parle de lui ce n'est pas pour te faire prendre conscience de l'état de Gévaudan mais pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas forcément besoin de toi. J'ai juste besoin de ton visage. »

Alors que cette Regina d'un autre monde posait une main sur sa joue, une brume l'entoura et lorsqu'elle réapparue devant ses yeux, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. L'hôte avait pris ses traits, elle était face à un miroir sans aucune imperfection, avec les mêmes blessures, les mêmes expressions, le même aspect et la même voix.

« Alors nous verrons si Emma sera heureuse de te retrouver.

-Elle le verra, si ce n'est pas elle certains Dagnis vous reconnaîtront !

-Maléfique est un sérieux problème tout comme sa fille mais tant que je me tiens loin d'elles, rien ne m'empêchera d'éradiquer mon double.

-Vous êtes complètement folle, vous ne pouvez pas…

-C'est dommage, tu ne seras pas là pour le voir. Enfin… pas vraiment, ricana-t-elle avant de disparaître.

-Revenez ! Je vous en empêcherais ! »

Elle avait beau crier, elle savait que c'était en vain. Les anneaux lui sciaient les poignets et elle n'arriverait jamais à quitter seule ce vaisseau pour retourner sur Vulcain ou sur l'Odyssée afin de prévenir tout le monde. Et puis depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Le temps dans l'espace est toujours plus court que celui sur la terre ferme. Avait-il abandonné les recherches pour la retrouver et étaient-ils tous partie tout compte fait ? Avaient-ils libéré la Reine Dagnis ?

« Tu te poses beaucoup trop de question alors que tu ne devrais t'interroger que sur une chose… ton avenir. »

Cette voix venait des tréfonds de l'obscurité de la pièce. C'était impossible, elle devait devenir folle, c'était surement une autre manipulation de l'hôte. Elle vit enfin une forme encapuchonnée avancer vers elle, quand des doigts se posèrent sur sa joue. Craintive elle eut un élan de recul, elle ne voulait plus être le jouer de cette manipulatrice.

« Cela fait longtemps Ruby. » La capuche s'abaissa et elle vit enfin l'impensable. « Tu es devenue l'Alpha des Loups Noirs tout compte fait. »

Le sourire triste qui s'élargit sur le visage de ce fantôme de son passé, la laissa muette.

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais retrouvée le corps de sa mère.

.

Grâce aux différents liens qu'elle avait avec ses Lieutenants, qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, l'hôte avait la possibilité de se déplacer ou de déplacer une partie de son armée. Gévaudan pouvait lui permettre d'aller et venir sur de longue distance mais depuis sa mort et le retour de Maléfique cela lui été plus difficile. Elle avait dû se rapprocher de Vulcain avec son vaisseau afin d'être assez proche pour revenir. L'Essence agissait comme un émetteur, plus le lien est fort plus l'éloignement et envisageable. Mais si le lien est faible alors elle prenait un risque, celui de se faire remarquer par des esprits affûtés comme celui de Maléfique. Le seul lien qui lui restait sur Vulcain était son double, Regina. Ce peu d'Essence qui les avait relié l'une à l'autre. De ce fait elle pouvait facilement repérer le campement et étant donnée qu'Emma était souvent avec son second, la retrouver était tout aussi simple.

Même sous l'apparence de Ruby, elle se devait de faire preuve d'une certaine vigilance. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la confrontation, ni l'heure pour elle de se laisser submerger par des émotions passées. Mais malgré la noirceur de son cœur, leur différence et cette colère qui ne la lâchait pas, Emma lui manquait. Elle la voulait à ses côtés. Seulement pour avoir cette Emma, elle devait avant tout supprimer son double parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir deux Regina dans ce monde quand bien même elles seraient différentes en tous points. Puis en vérité elle devait faire en sorte que le double de sa défunte amante s'assombrisse un peu, assez pour lui rappeler celle qu'elle aimait toujours par delà la mort.

L'épisode avec Kathryn avait été une première étape, l'âme sombre de l'autre Regina l'aidant un peu à assombrir le Commandant, mais surtout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient. Car parfois l'amour amène à la folie.

Elle avait atterri dans une forêt verdoyante et, au vue des frissons sur sa peau, elle ressentait les effet du Cœur du Dragon sur les terres vulcaine. La lumière lui hérissait toujours autant le poil mais elle avait assez de maîtrise pour que cela ne la dérange plus. En vérité, elle appréciait pouvoir sentir l'air frais sur sa peau, observer le soleil se coucher au loin et voir la plaine paisible par delà la falaise où se tenait Emma depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Elle n'avait même pas essayé d'empêcher le retour de Maléfique après la défaite de Gévaudan, de toute façon qu'importe leur dose d'espoir ou leur acte de gloire, leur fin, celle de ce monde sera identique au sien.

Puis l'Épée qui aurait peut-être pu les sauver était au main d'un manipulateur, manipulé. Quelle hérésie de croire qu'on pouvait se servir de l'Essence Noire, alors qu'en vérité les actions de ce fou ne servaient qu'à son intérêt à elle.

Emma était là à quelques mètres d'elle, visible entre les tronc d'arbre. Elle vit le petit être qu'elle avait connu comme bien plus espiègle et magouilleur, dormir sur une grosse branche de l'autre côté de sa position. Elle ne voulait pas être trop près de lui, qui sait qu'elle réaction il pourrait avoir envers elle. Elle savait sa métamorphose parfaite, seulement chaque être humain ou non ont une odeur, une aura bien particulière et de plus l'Essence au fond d'elle pouvait se ressentir pour certains Dagnis ou des espèces animales comme les Kawa. Mais la plupart penseront avant tout que Ruby a été trop longtemps en contact de Gévaudan et par ce fait de sa noirceur.

Une main effleurant l'écorce de l'arbre auprès duquel elle se tenait, elle reconnue son double arriver derrière Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses ongles se crispèrent sur l'écorce, l'éraflant comme aurait pu le faire des griffes. Au départ elle avait voulu posséder son double, Regina, mais Emma avait réussi à la libérer. Maintenant, elle voulait en finir. L'Essence Noire bouillonnait dans tout son corps, s'infiltrait dans chaque cellule pour la posséder. Une petite voix qui l'incitait à tous les éradiquer pour que jamais qui que ce soit ne l'arrête dans sa tâche mais son cœur, son âme déchirée voulait sauver cette Emma de l'apocalypse. Et elle avait bien plus de finesse, elle contrôlait assez ce pouvoir présent en elle pour faire les choses à sa manière, tout comme l'avait fait Myrddin avant elle.

Et elle était bien plus puissante que lui.

Pourtant elle avait bien dû mal à contenir le mal qui régnait au fond d'elle lorsqu'elle vit le baiser qu'elles s'échangèrent. Elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs de son passé de venir la tirailler. Était-ce réellement de la jalousie ? Oui, parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus partager de tels moments avec celle qu'elle aimait. Du moins peut-être que cette Emma soulagera son âme torturée.

Elle en avait oublié ce que cela faisait de tenir l'être aimé dans ses bras, de sentir son ventre se tordre à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses. D'être incapable de contrôler ses pulsions quand le désir prend le pas sur la raison ou sur tout autre sentiment.

Elle n'était plus raisonnable.

Et ne se rendait même plus compte du temps qui passait et des quelques pas qu'elle fit, l'envie irrépressible de suivre Regina dans la forêt pour se confronter à elle. Mais cette fois dans la réalité et non dans un rêve.

C'est la voix d'Emma qui la stoppa.

« Ruby, mais où es-tu ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir que tu vas bien... que tu es en vie et juste amnésique, recueillie par une famille de gentils Dagnis. »

Elle était surprise par ce rire plein de tristesse, mais une part d'elle la trouvait attendrissante.

Elle oublia son double, elle oublia sa méfiance et se rapprocha de quelques pas. Son regard anthracite croisa deux émeraudes troublées et incertaines. Ce regard qui l'avait mainte fois fait chavirer par le passé, dans ses souvenirs il avait été plus dur par moment, plus froid mais rempli d'un amour inconditionnel.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait, Emma. »

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie.**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Dark Regina :p ? Vous l'aviez déjà rencontré avant dans les rêves/souvenirs, vous me direz ^^ Je me demande ce que vous imaginez dans votre tête après ce chapitre... :)**

 **A bientôt les amis :)**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Me revoilà les amis ! Et non ce n'est pas une blague j'ai bien repris Eden :)**

 **J'espère que vous serez autant ravie que moi de poursuivre les aventures du Commandant Swan et de l'agent Mills, parce que ça m'avait manqué quand même. J'aimerais remercier ici les guests qui ont lus, commentés et aimés "Requiem pour une tueuse" mais aussi** Luna Swan-Mills **qui a relu Eden depuis le début et vue le petit clin d'œil à Mass Effect** **. Merci.**

 **Après un bref résumé je vous laisse entamer cette deuxiéme partie qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant.**

 **/!\ Spoil pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lus les derniers chapitres.**

 **Résumé**

 _Le Commandant Swan ainsi que l'Agent Mills ont atteint Vulcain la planète des Dagnis. Malgré la perte du Lieutenant Lucas lors du combat contre l'un des serviteurs de l'hôte, elles ont retrouvé et libérées la Reine Dagnis ainsi que son peuple. Mais c'était sans compter la trahison de Gold avec l'aide de Lacey qui causa la chute de l'Odyssée sur les terres vulcaine._

 _Dans un autre lieu, après avoir survécu au combat contre Gévaudan, Ruby se retrouve entre les griffes d'une ennemie bien plus dangereuse, découvrant enfin son identité et sa folie. Bouleversée par des souvenirs douloureux la ramenant à ses culpabilités et ses blessures passées, Ruby refuse malgré tout d'aider l'hôte à récupérer Emma, celle qu'elle voit comme une sœur de cœur. Le double de Regina venant d'un monde miroir décide d'utiliser un pouvoir millénaire pour prendre l'apparence de l'ancienne Alpha des Loups Noirs et se rendre auprès de celle qui ressemble à son amour perdu_.

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

.

 ** _Chapitre 25_**

 _._

Emma crut à un rêve, à une hallucination dû à sa tristesse. Elle était figée et n'osait pas s'approcher de cette apparition qui lui donnait tant d'espoir. Elle avait peur au fond d'elle que Ruby disparaisse dans le néant et de se réveiller pour réaliser avec douleur que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations la jeune femme fit un pas de plus et posa une main sur son bras. Un frisson parcourut son corps, une sensation déroutante car à la fois chaleureuse et désagréable. Dans sa confusion elle se concentra sur la main qui pressait son bras tendrement malgré son élan de recul. Elle n'entendait que les battements lourds de son cœur soudainement troublé.

« Je suis là Emma, c'est vraiment moi. »

Ses jambes eurent enfin l'impulsion dont elles avaient besoin pour se tourner, s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras. Si lors de leur retrouvaille sur Mars elle avait été indécise, aujourd'hui elle ne l'était plus. Elle la serra dans ses bras comme l'on sert une bouée de sauvetage qui nous maintient hors de l'eau. Les bras de Ruby l'enlacèrent et le visage de son lieutenant s'enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Le soupir soulagé qu'elle sentit contre sa peau la fit frémir.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir.

-Moi aussi Emma… moi aussi. »

Elle se recula pour l'observer méticuleusement. Un regard qui laissa son amie penaude. Dans un geste nerveux et impulsif, Emma frappa l'épaule de Ruby avec force. Cette dernière chancela légèrement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'incertitude.

« Tu ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! »

Elles échangeaient un sourire de connivence lorsqu'Emma sentit qu'on lui tirait le pantalon. Toutes deux baissèrent les yeux vers Miko qui observait Ruby d'une façon plutôt curieuse. En le détaillant elle eut presque l'impression qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« _Ruby cha ?_

-Oui Miko, elle est de retour. Les autres seront heureux de te revoir, finit-elle à l'intention de son amie qui scrutait le petit Panda d'un œil interrogateur et perplexe. D'ailleurs où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Cela fait deux semaines qu'on te cherche ! »

Ruby la regarda d'un air coupable et entama avec elle un pas de ballade vers la forêt pour se rendre au campement. L'ancienne Alpha soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse.

« J'ai atterri bien loin de Darak avec Gévaudan, j'ai… je l'ai tué, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je crois que nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour lui, siffla Emma sans réelle émotion, le regard droit devant elle et les mains dans les poches. Il était perdu, bien trop endoctriné par… elle. C'est un soulagement que tu ais pu t'en tirer.

-Hum… il a failli m'avoir… puis Gévaudan n'était plus lui-même, il était devenu un vrai monstre.

-Au fond ce n'était peut-être pas un choix mais il s'est laissé guidé par sa haine… d'ailleurs, ce qu'il a dit… sur ta mère… »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment mais même si elle croyait en l'innocence de son amie cette question l'obsédait.

« Tu te demandes si j'ai poussé ma mère de cette falaise ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu ais agi volontairement mais…

-J'en suis la cause et je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, répondit-elle comme pour s'excuser. C'était un accident mais j'étais en colère contre elle. J'aurai pu la sauver… seulement lorsqu'elle a glissé je suis restée figée. Au fond je voulais qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie mais… pas comme ça. »

Emma l'observa furtivement avant de regarder devant elle. Elle comprenait sa culpabilité et sa colère, Regina serait à même de la comprendre qui sait comment elle aurait réagi à sa place. Aurait-elle réagi à temps pour sauver Cora ?

« Parfois certaines choses nous échappent, murmura-t-elle. Comment tu t'en es sortie une fois toute seule sur Vulcain ?

-J'étais gravement blessé et je ne sais pas combien de jours je suis restée inconsciente, mais quand j'ai repris connaissance cette terre avait changé. Les Dagnis qui m'ont aidés m'ont gardés plusieurs jours le temps que je puisse marcher et j'ai appris par leur biais ce qu'il s'était passé… L'odyssée, le campement, le retour de Maléfique.

-La Reine, ainsi que son peuple nous ont été d'un grand secours. Deux mécaniciens sont morts et nous pensions que Mulan ne se réveillerait jamais de son coma. »

Miko les suivait à bonne distance et ne lâchait pas Ruby du regard, elle observa à nouveau cette dernière du coin de l'œil et fut surprise de voir qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus que cela à cette nouvelle. Après tout Mulan et elle s'étaient rapprochées. Dans un haussement d'épaule impulsif, elle laissa planer le silence et se disait qu'elle devait être encore secouée par tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Ce qui comptait pour elle en cet instant c'était le soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant cet apaisement était empreint d'un doute qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner.

« Je comprends qu'elle s'en est sortie, elle va bien ? Demanda tout de même son lieutenant après avoir croisé son regard.

-Oui, elle faisait partie de la section de recherche rassemblée pour te retrouver. Elle a remué ciel et terre depuis son réveil.

-Oh… il faudra que je la remercie comme il se doit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

-C'était une attaque direct de Gold. Il s'est servi de Lacey et certains pensent qu'elle s'est débrouillée d'une façon ou d'une autre pour ne pas causer trop dégâts, elle aura tout de même deux morts sur la conscience. Désormais Gold a le marteau et l'épée, ils sont sûrement déjà loin et nous ne savons pas où les retrouver puisque Cronos et Zeus sont difficilement repérables. Les réparations sont bientôt terminées, demain nous devrions pouvoir repartir… étant donnée que tu es de retour. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau chaleureusement pour ensuite la laisser entrer dans le campement.

Le ciel s'était assombri et Emma voyait la fumée du feu de camp où ils avaient disposé plusieurs tables non loin afin que son équipage puisse se restaurer. Elle remarqua que Killian était près de Regina tandis qu'une conversation animée entre les deux exaspérait le reste de l'assemblée. Vraisemblablement son second n'était pas convaincue du plat expérimental du pilote. Elle vit les sourires complices d'Anna et Elsa assise l'une à côté de l'autre, ainsi que Tink qui regardait la scène d'un air perplexe depuis un tronc d'arbre près du feu. Elle aimait les observer à leur insu, les voir plus enjoués, sans artifice et sans faux-semblant. Malgré leur humeur plus joyeuse et légère avec l'avancement des réparations du vaisseau, elle s'aperçut du regard plus terne de certains, dont Mulan. Elle songeait que le retour de Ruby ne ferait que les égayer et leur redonner l'espoir qu'ils avaient passablement perdu.

Elle s'avança un peu plus et suivait Miko qui les avait dépassées, lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Intriguée, elle se détourna pour faire face à son amie dont le regard troublé marquait son incertitude.

« Je sais que j'ai été absente deux semaines et qu'ils voudront tous me voir, mais ce soir j'aimerais… enfin j'ai besoin de me reposer, j'ai marché toute la journée… puis…

-Tu as besoin de temps et tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver avec plusieurs paires de bras qui t'étouffent, ironisa Emma avec un sourire tendre. Je comprends même si je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de leur annoncer la nouvelle. »

Ruby acquiesça avec un sourire triste et se plongea dans son regard. En scrutant ce gris presque noir elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans une eau abyssale, de se perdre dans les profondeurs froide d'un gouffre sans fond. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en places puis se détourna rapidement et croisa le regard de son second. Comme si elles se comprenaient d'un simple coup d'œil, la brune fit quelques messe-basses à Killian qui était concentré sur sa viande et s'approcha de Mulan toujours en retrait. Regina lui tapa sur l'épaule et l'incita à la suivre sans éveiller les soupçons des autres membres d'équipage.

« Emma ? Je pensais que nous…

-Mulan s'est vraiment inquiétée pour toi, coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que sans le contrôler ses yeux fuyaient les perles anthracites interdites. Elle te conduira dans votre tente pour te reposer mais je pense qu'après ce qu'elle a fait elle mérite de te savoir en vie. Et je me dois de prévenir Regina.

-Ruby ? »

La voix de Mulan attira leurs regards. Emma vit l'étincelle discrète dans celui plus foncé de la jeune femme asiatique pourtant calme, presque inexpressive. En la voyant à côté de Regina elle réalisa qu'elles se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière. Deux piliers quasi inébranlable.

Son second en revanche semblait surprise et avait un air étrangement soupçonneux. Elle avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de Miko et de son amante à l'égard de Ruby. Même les réactions de son lieutenant lui étaient étranges notamment lorsque Mulan abaissa ses barrières pour s'avancer et la serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et incontrôlée.

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant la légère crispation de Ruby qui la regarda du coin de l'œil avant d'enlacer l'agent. Comme si elle avait besoin d'une sorte d'approbation de sa part.

« Ruby souhaite se reposer pour le moment, est-ce que tu peux l'accompagner à ta tente ?

-Oui bien sûr, opina l'agent en relâchant l'ancienne Alpha dont la mine était devenue bien plus sombre.

-Je passerais vous voir un peu plus tard et je t'apporterais de quoi manger, mais avant tout repose toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres.

-Merci Emma, on se voit tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et laissa son amie partir avec Mulan vers les tentes.

« Ce retour est… presque miraculeux, siffla Regina d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.

-Pourquoi sembles-tu si sceptique et froide ? s'agaça-t-elle en lui faisant face. Je sais que tu n'es pas particulièrement proche d'elle mais Ruby est de retour et je me fiche de savoir si c'est un miracle ou non.

-Voyons Emma, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle nous ait retrouvés. Tu le sais bien que sa disparition m'a touchée autant que toi mais c'est juste que…

-C'est juste que quoi ?

-Elle semble différente…

-Comment serais-tu à sa place, après ce qu'elle a vécu en si peu de temps ?!

-Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive et fermée ? » S'impatienta la brune les bras croisés.

Emma se radoucit et soupira une main sur sa nuque.

« Excuse moi Regina, j'ai tellement été sur les nerfs ses derniers jours avec sa disparition et tout ce qu'il se passe que j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions. J'ai même eu du mal à croire à son retour. Quand je pense qu'elle était en convalescence chez des Dagnis, sous notre nez alors que nous la cherchions partout cela me met en colère…

-Je comprends Emma mais c'est ce qu'elle cherche…, affirma la brune qui s'avança pour prendre sa main.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De l'hôte. Ruby est de retour et nous allons bientôt pouvoir partir mais rien n'est terminé, elle rôde toujours et elle cherche à nous diviser, à nous déstabiliser. Gévaudan était un avertissement, le début d'une guerre qui risque de tous nous dépasser…

-Je sais, souffla Emma avant de venir caresser sa joue. Mais ce soir je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette femme, ni de cette guerre. Accordons nous juste un moment loin de tout ça.

-Très bien, alors oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-Je vais annoncer la nouvelle.

-Je te suis. »

Emma l'embrassa dans un baiser appuyé et la contourna pour se rendre auprès des autres.

Regina ne pouvait mettre ses ressentis de côté, elle ne pouvait oublier le frisson désagréable qui avait parcourut son corps, éveillé son âme comme cette fois où elle avait croisé le regard de l'hôte. Ruby était de retour mais elle se demandait si elle était elle-même. Si l'Essence Noire, la noirceur de l'hôte ne l'avait pas touchée par le biais de Gévaudan. Perdue dans ses pensées elle releva le regard vers les deux jeunes femmes un peu plus loin.

Le regard qu'elle croisa, sombre comme la nuit, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les profondeurs du campement, ne fit qu'accroitre ses soupçons. Etait-il judicieux de laisser Mulan seule avec elle ? Elle n'en savait rien mais que pourrait-elle faire de plus que de l'observer et de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

.

« Voici ma tente. Elle est assez grande pour deux et tes affaires ont été récupérées, elles sont dans le coffre à côté de ta couchette. »

De dos à Mulan, elle observa l'intérieur, les deux couchettes et coffres, d'un air ennuyé puis fixa ses affaires au pied du lit d'appoint. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne se trouverait pas forcément seule en présence d'Emma, du moins pas de suite. Elle devait rusée et éloignée les indésirables. Cependant, être dans le campement lui donnait certaines opportunités qu'elle n'avait pas envisagées et qui n'étaient pas négligeable pour la suite.

Le loup était dans la bergerie.

Peut-être ne tuerait-elle pas son double ce soir, ou peut-être que si, elle était encore indécise car elle était joueuse et curieuse avant toute chose et avait aussi d'autres projets.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander. »

Tandis qu'un sourire sadique s'était étiré machinalement sur son visage elle se détourna vers l'agent, reprenant ce rôle qu'elle avait hâte de quitter. Elle se doutait que Regina avait des soupçons tout comme leur mascotte mais pour ce qui était de Mulan et même d'Emma, c'était différent. Leurs sentiments étaient en train de les aveugler. Le Commandant était négligente et ce roc, cette autre guerrière qu'elle avait croisé sur Mars, allait s'effriter.

« Emma m'a dit que tu t'es mise à ma recherche après ton coma, dit-elle en s'avançant de quelques pas. Je voudrais… te remercier, cela compte pour moi… me touche, que tu te sois autant investie.

-C'était… Ruby c'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Elle avait envie de sourire en remarquant que plus elle avalait les mètres entre elles, plus la jeune femme se montrait nerveuse voire intimidée. Pourtant à aucun moment celle-ci ne détourna le regard, ses yeux bruns rivés dans les siens avec un aplomb paradoxale.

« Tu sais… ces jours passés loin de vous tous à tenter de me remettre de mes blessures m'ont permis de réaliser quelque chose. » Elle s'avança encore se trouvant à quelques centimètres de l'agent, son corps proche du sien. « J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais vivre dans le passé, que je me devais d'avancer, de… » Sa voix se faisait plus basse mais tout autant gênée, plus rauque alors que son souffle effleurait les lèvres fines de la brune « … profiter de ce que la vie m'offre. » Finit-elle dans un soupir.

Elle fut tout de même surprise de voir le froncement de sourcil de l'autre, ses mains montant sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner d'elle avec douceur.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues Ruby ?

-Oh… je pensais que… excuse-moi, joua-t-elle en se détournant de la jeune femme . Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en vérité.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était simple d'abaisser certaines barrières lorsque les sentiments se trouvaient être partagés, même si les protagonistes n'en savaient rien au demeurant Qu'ils soient à des degrés différents n'y changeait rien car après avoir été aussi proche de Ruby, elle l'avait senti, elle en jouait, s'amusait avec les émotions et ressentis des autres comme elle l'avait fait avec Peter sur Mars. Comme des enfants qui jouent innocemment avec leurs poupées. Elle jubilerait si elle ne devait pas rester concentrer dans son rôle.

« Tu m'as surprise, je croyais que tu ne pensais pas à cela après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…. Je n'imaginais pas que tu me voyais de cette… façon.

-Et comment croyais-tu que je te voyais ? Demanda-t-elle se tournant pour lui faire face, tandis que Mulan s'était approchée.

-Comme… une adversaire pour t'entrainer, lança-t-elle, gênée. Une coéquipière, au mieux une amie.

-Et c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Mulan pinça ses lèvres et détourna les yeux pour la première fois, signe pour l'hôte qu'elle avait percer sa carapace.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai longtemps mis cela de côté et j'ai… du mal à mettre des mots sur ce genre de ressenti.

-Alors peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi comme pour moi d'avancer. De se laisser simplement porter pour ne rien regretter. »

Elle posa ses mains sur le buste de l'agent, attrapa le petit loup au bout de sa chaine et le glissa entre ses doigts puis releva les yeux. A quelques centimètres de son visage elle sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur sa joue et combla le vide pour venir sublimer les lèvres proches des siennes. Elle sentit Mulan trembler, soupirer dans le baiser qui se faisait plus profond et vorace jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'écarte presque brutalement.

Elle l'observa, souriante, ne cachant plus son sadisme tandis que l'agent chancelait.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le regard déstabilisé qui se posa sur elle la laissa de marbre et elle pencha la tête innocemment.

Mulan trembla et tituba pour se retenir à une petite table un peu plus loin, fixant Ruby d'un regard incrédule. Elle suffoquait, elle se sentait fatiguée et accusait un poids sur ses épaules qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter. Ses réactions alors plus lentes, elle ne put se retenir lorsque la table glissa sous ses doigts emportant ce qui la recouvrait dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle s'affala comme une masse sur le sol incapable de se relever. Ses forces l'avaient totalement quittée, son souffle se faisait plus court alors que sa gorge s'était serrée.

L'hôte se rapprocha et la poussa du pied pour la mettre sur le dos avant de presser son talon dans ses côtes sans que Mulan ne puisse montrer la moindre réaction.

Néanmoins, elle vit la douleur et l'incompréhension mêlée à la fureur tandis que sa victime tentait de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda l'hôte en se penchant vers elle.

-Qui… êtes… vous… lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un effort.

-Qui je suis ? répéta l'hôte en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, effleurant sa joue du revers de la main. Tu sais au fond de toi qui je suis vraiment que je sois sous les traits de Ruby ou sous les tiens. »

La surprise et la frayeur se dépeignit sur le visage habituellement serein et confiant tandis qu'elle prit son apparence.

« Tu dois te poser beaucoup de question. Comment j'ai réussi une telle prouesse, comment j'ai pu te berner avec de simple mots, d'un simple baiser et surtout où se trouve la vraie Ruby. »

Mulan étouffa un geignement colérique alors que l'hôte jouait avec le pendentif de Ruby.

« Je vais être gentille et te répondre. Ta chère lieutenant croupit dans mon vaisseau attachée comme un chien car tu vois lorsqu'ils ne sont pas assez bien dressé on leur met une chaîne pour éviter qu'ils nous mordent et Ruby n'était pas très coopérative. Mais qu'importe car avec le temps elle cédera et ne reviendra pas de sitôt auprès de vous, expliqua-t-elle avant d'empoigner fortement sa mâchoire. Alors estime-toi heureuse d'avoir eu droit à un baiser d'adieux. »

Elle scruta le visage fermé et contracté par la colère, mais aussi le trouble dans son regard.

« Oh tu as peur pour elle ? Tu es en colère ? Comme c'est… émouvant, ironisa l'hôte en la lâchant. Sache tout de même que tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas juste rester paralysée pendant quelques heures. Profites-en pour dormir ce sera moins douloureux. »

Elle se redressa et attrapa le sabre court de l'agent qui tentait désespérément de bouger.

« Il suffit d'un baiser pour que je m'approprie l'ADN d'un humain et nous sommes tous si faible. Je l'étais moi aussi par le passé, remplie de vices cachés et de désir enfouis. » Elle caressa la lame et la positionna dans son dos. « En plus de prendre votre aspect, de le mémoriser, j'arrive aussi à m'octroyer quelques unes de vos capacités. N'est-ce pas là un pouvoir incroyable ? » S'extasia-t-elle partageant un regard empreint de folie.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit les sons étouffés de la guerrière. D'un air las, elle se tourna une dernière fois et soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix narquoise.

« Reste tranquille petite marionnette car plus tu tenteras de t'extraire de ma paralysie, plus tu souffriras. Vois cela comme des ronces qui t'étreignent. Plus tu bouges, plus elles te meurtrissent. »

Elle quitta la tente tout en extériorisant un rire rauque et tonitruant tandis que l'étouffement d'un cri de rage se volatilisa dans la nuit silencieuse.

.

« Agent Mills, vous allez bien ? »

La question d'Anna la surprit et l'arracha à ses réflexions houleuses. Depuis quand cette petite rousse survoltée s'inquiétait de son état ? Elle regarda Elsa un peu plus loin tandis que la jeune femme était en train de discuter avec Emma. Son regard dériva vers Miko qui revenait vers elle avec un fruit assez étrange entre les pattes.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec Elsa ? Demanda-t-elle sans un regard.

-Je ne suis tout de même pas tout le temps collée à elle, se défendit la jeune femme, les joues pourtant plus rouges. Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Anna était parfois aussi irritante que l'était Emma par le passé.

« Oui lorsque je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y répondrais. Qui vous dit que je pourrais être éventuellement... mal ?

-Vous semblez soucieuse, vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder vers les tentes et vous n'êtes pas aussi réjouie que nous autres du retour de Ruby. Alors je me disais que vous voudriez peut-être parler de...

-Vous n'êtes pas ma confidente que je sache, coupa-t-elle sèchement, provoquant un petit rire chez son interlocutrice. Cependant, je dois avouée que vous êtes plutôt observatrice.

-Merci du compliment… si vous ne voulez pas me parler dans ce cas discutez-en avec Emma ou Graham. »

Elle observa les différents groupes devant elle et remarqua plusieurs duo, notamment Killian et Tink près du feu ainsi que Graham et August assis sur une table. Décidément l'équipage ne prenait plus la peine de cacher leurs attirances et surtout leurs flirts, mais elle n'était pas surprise que cette mission ait pu rapprocher quelques âmes car après tout elle aussi en faisait partie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prédire d'être aussi intime avec Emma, son Commandant de surcroit.

« Je préfère laisser Graham profiter de sa soirée en compagnie d'August, cela fait longtemps qu'il est seul. Et Emma… ne comprendra pas.

-C'est au sujet de Ruby ? »

Regina soupira, indignée d'être si transparente aux yeux d'Anna. Mais en y réfléchissant elle aussi venait d'Eden et avait quelques capacités, surtout psychiques d'après ce qu'Emma lui avait raconté.

« Elle est… différente, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Emma semble aveuglée par ses sentiments. »

Miko se posta devant elle et l'observa intensément de ses deux billes noires. Il a été personnellement et directement confronté à l'hôte d'après les dires de Mulan. Elle se disait qu'il était à même de sentir sa présence, du moins d'en être touchée, mais hormis son air plus sérieux et soucieux il ne semblait pas différent. Attendait-il simplement comme elle d'en savoir plus ?

« Peut-être lui faut-il du temps pour se remettre. »

Elle opina faiblement et aperçut Mulan revenant des tentes. Elle se leva subitement, laissa Anna et Miko les yeux ronds puis se rapprocha prestement de la jeune femme.

« Agent Hua, puis-je vous parler en privée ? »

Mulan se stoppa et l'observa quelques instants avant d'opiner du chef sans un mot, le visage fermé. Son regard la laissa soudainement distraite, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à cerner les sensations qui remuaient son âme au fond d'elle. Elle se reprit et l'incita à la suivre à l'écart pour lui parler discrètement, suivit du regard par Anna et Miko.

« Comment se porte le Lieutenant Lucas ?

-Bien, si on se réfère à ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle se repose pour le moment mais je pensais lui apporter un repas.

-C'est une bonne initiative même si le Commandant Swan voulait la voir plus tard et s'en charger. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée… différente ?

-Différente ? Répéta la jeune femme asiatique, se rapprochant pour se mettre un peu plus dans la confidence. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Après ce qu'elle a vécu il serait logique qu'elle soit perturbée, seulement j'ai la sensation qu'il y a autre chose et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me disais qu'étant donnée votre rapprochement vous en sauriez plus. »

Elle se perdit dans le regard plus sombre de l'agent. Un regard, une aura qui lui noua la gorge. Que lui arrivait-il si brusquement pour avoir l'impression de voir les yeux perçant de son double maléfique partout ?

« Elle semble ailleurs, mais je ne l'ai pas sentie différente. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien agent Mills ?

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ma parole ! »

Mulan eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne releva pas.

« Je vais dans ma tente, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Très bien, je préviendrais les autres si quelqu'un vous cherche.

-Merci. »

Elle tourna les talons non sans un dernier frisson et se dirigea vers la tente principale non loin du feu de camp. Elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en ordres et surtout de comprendre ce que lui disait son instinct.

Mulan la suivit d'un regard perçant et se tourna à son tour pour apercevoir Emma un plus loin. Elle observa le groupe et croisa rapidement le regard scrutateur de Miko avant de sentir une présence près d'elle.

« L'agent Mills ne reste pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers cette fouine irritante qu'elle connaissait sous le nom d'Anna et planta un regard ennuyé dans ses perles azur. Elle fut surprise de voir que pour la première fois elle n'arrivait pas à lire en elle, peut-être était-ce pour cela et le piège qui s'était refermé sur Elsa qu'elle ne les avait pas repérées sur Skadi. Si la jeune femme affichait un sourire tendre de façade, elle ne pouvait connaître le fond de ses pensées. Mais pour avoir rapidement connu les deux sœurs adoptives dans une autre vie, si elle savait que la grande blonde maitrisait le froid, en revanche elle ne connaissait pas les réels capacités de la jeune femme curieuse en face d'elle. Ce monde l'intriguait et la surprenait toujours car chez elle voire même par le passé l'une comme l'autre n'était en aucun cas des enfants de cœur bien qu'elles avaient toujours été loyale envers son amante.

Deux mercenaires que seule Emma arrivait à gérer.

Elle était amusée de voir que d'un monde à l'autre les âmes restaient liées les unes aux autres mais aussi que le caractère et la personnalité bien différente d'une personne pouvaient alors changer ses choix et toute sa vie. Comme pour Emma et Regina.

« Elle est fatiguée. Je crois que le retour de Ruby la déstabilise plus qu'elle ne veut le dire.

-Possible. Et toi dans tout ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai du mal à savoir si tu en es heureuse. »

Elle détourna le regard et remarqua qu'Emma n'était plus là. Elle se concentra, se perdit dans ses pensées pour sentir la présence diffuse de son pouvoir sur l'un des chemins qui menait à la tente de l'agent Hua.

« On parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. »

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité laissant Anna et Miko aussi intrigués que soucieux. La jeune femme rousse croisa les perles noirs de leur petit ami et reprit dans un murmure.

« Toi aussi tu sens la noirceur qui émane d'elle ? »

Miko opina légèrement alors qu'un pli apparaissait sur son museau.

« Et si on faisait un petit détour par la tente de Mulan ? »

.

S'il est vrai qu'elle sentait une ambiance plus décontractée et soulagée lorsqu'elle était auprès de son équipage, il n'en était pas de même dans cette obscurité effrayante. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir mais même si la lune l'éclairait faiblement à travers les nuages qui voilaient le ciel, elle se demandait à quel moment la clarté céleste avait à ce point changé sans la présence de vent. De toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passées sur Vulcain, celle-ci était étrangement plus angoissante et bien trop silencieuse. Elle se serait presque attendue à voir un monstre surgir des ténèbres, des cadavres errants ou quand bien même se serait celle qui inondait une partie de ses pensées malgré elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin pour observer le ciel, le repas de Ruby dans une main. Un frisson longea sa colonne et éveilla ses sens rapidement en alerte.

« Que fais-tu toute seule ici ? »

Elle se tourna vivement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son second que ses lèvres furent prise d'assaut et dans le mouvement elle en lâcha la boite des mains. Le baiser pressé et avide la laissa chancelante. Elle était curieusement troublé mais se laissa porter pour y répondre. Seulement elle se sentait mal l'aise, son cœur et son cerveau tentaient de lui révéler quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

« Attends… »

Elle étouffa ses mots, tandis que Regina la bloquait d'un bras puissant autour de sa taille. Elle monta une main vers sa chevelure mais son second retint son poignet d'une main ferme l'empêchant ainsi de la toucher et rentrant ses ongles dans sa chair. A bout de souffle elle sentait ses jambes plus molles et son cœur battre douloureusement. Une morsure à la lèvres la piqua et une langue lécha sa plaie tandis qu'elle goutait à la saveur de son propre sang. Mais ce dernier assaut la força à gémir de douleur et l'instant d'après son corps s'affaissa au sol, incapable de se relever.

Elle avait cette impression terrible qu'encore une fois ses membres ne lui appartenaient plus.

A genoux elle releva le regard vers Regina qui tenait toujours son poignet d'une main possessive comme pour la retenir. Elle remarqua l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux, le sourire satisfait mais surtout la cicatrice qui barrait son arcade. Elle voyait enfin son visage.

Celui de l'hôte. Des traits si semblable à ceux de son amante, que beaucoup auraient pu s'y méprendre.

Elle se détestait de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

« Oh Emma, pardonne-moi mais c'était tellement tentant. »

Les yeux exorbités elle essayait de se soustraire de sa poigne mais ses muscles étaient endormis. Ce n'était pas une paralysie quelconque, cela semblait même différent de la brume qui l'avait empêchée de bouger lors de leur première rencontre.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Comment ?

-Tu es vraiment plus résistante que l'agent Hua, ta langue ne semble pas aussi engourdie que la sienne.

-Ruby…

-Et non elle n'est pas revenue, ce n'était qu'une belle interprétation de ma part. N'étais-je pas remarquable ? »

Effarée, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait envie de crier mais si elle pouvait parlé, sa gorge et son esprit embrumé l'empêchaient de réagir plus vivement.

 _Bouge, bouge… réagi bon sang !_ Elle avait beau se répéter ses mots comme un mantra elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour faire resurgir ses capacités tandis que l'hôte la maintenait toujours fortement et la souleva comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Elle l'attira contre son corps, un bras autour de ses reins pour susurrer ses derniers mots à son oreilles.

« Je me suis bien amusée avec elle et ta chère Ruby fera bientôt partie de mes lieutenants. »

Elle serra les dents par sa crispation, le souffle chaud contre sa peau la dégoutait et l'enivrait à la fois. Cette femme n'était pas Regina, cette femme était un démon tout droit sortie de l'enfer que l'Essence Noire avait crée.

« Chérie, souffla l'hôte dans un gémissement. Tu devrais apprendre à écouter ton second. »

Elle sentit les dents mordiller son oreille et profita de sa position pour mordre elle aussi le cou de son ennemie mais avec plus de force afin de lui soutirer un cri de surprise.

L'hôte la repoussa et la gifla sans préambule, une main sur son cou douloureux.

« J'apprécie les morsures mais pas sans un consentement préalable. » Lança la brune dans un rire rauque avant d'étirer un sourire carnassier qui donnait à son visage un air plus effroyable.

Son ennemie ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer et attrapa le col de sa veste pour la soulever d'une main afin de rapprocher leurs visages.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te dresser comme j'ai pu le faire avec cette chienne. »

Après un effort considérable et guidée par la rage, elle réussit enfin à se soustraire en partie de la paralysie. Une main rejoignit fermement celle de l'hôte qui l'observa avec surprise et admiration. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ses bras se lièrent brusquement derrière son dos, maintenus par des liens invisibles.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, s'exclama l'hôte avec un sourire s'agenouillant devant elle, sa main lâchant son col pour empoigner sa mâchoire plus doucement. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me renforce alors tu n'auras pas le dessus sur moi ce soir. »

La haine qu'elle voulait lui transmettre fut surement perceptible mais si l'hôte se trouvait être plus sérieuse, elle se mit subitement à rire.

« Oh ma chérie, ne me regarde pas comme cela. Il m'est difficile de t'avoir mais je connais ton point faible.

-Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, grogna-t-elle enfin d'une voix cassée.

-Je n'en ferais rien, c'est toi ma chère qui va agir à ma place. »

Elle força sur ses muscles, les dents serrés alors qu'un sourire s'élargissait sur les lèvres pulpeuses devant elle. Subjuguée elle comprit comment elle avait été bernée. Ses sentiments n'était pas la seule cause. La réplique d'elle qu'elle avait sous les yeux était parfaite, elle jurerait retrouver les mêmes égratignures, blessures et cicatrices.

« Si j'ai été aveugle, Regina ne le sera pas. Elle a déjà remarqué que Ruby était différente, elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas une bonne actrice, nargua-t-elle face à son propre regard, cette fois plus rieur.

-Elle est maline mais l'amour nous rend négligeant et j'en sais quelque chose. En attendant mon retour, reste sage. »

Elle sentit que la pression sur ses épaules plus écrasante l'empêchait de se relever. Les liens invisibles se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets et autour de sa gorge. Elle était soumise, honteuse de s'être fait avoir et la main qui se posa sur sa joue alors qu'elle se débâtait lui donna l'envie de vomir.

« Calme-toi mon amour, si tu continues tu risques de perdre connaissance. »

Elle contracta sa mâchoire et lui lança un regard de défis, tentant en vain de se soustraire au pouvoir paralysant de l'hôte comme elle l'avait apprit auprès de son second. Elle réussit à bouger un genoux, ramena tant bien que mal son pied à plat sur le sol pour se relever.

« Tu es vraiment têtue, soupira l'hôte sous ses traits. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. »

Le coup de poing violent qu'elle reçut dans le ventre la plia en deux. Elle était résistante et pourtant elle sentait les pulsations dû à la douleur dans tout son corps. Elle tomba sur le côté les mains toujours liées dans son dos. Dans une plainte sourde, elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer son souffle alors que la douleur vive et électrisante l'empêchait de crier.

« Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à reprendre le dessus.

-Je… vais… vous…

-Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, lança l'autre d'une voix hautaine. Tu es différentes de celle que j'ai connu et … aimé. Tu as ses traits et son physique avec lequel je serais ravie de pouvoir m'amuser. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai sentie que quelques chose revenait. Cette faible lueur, cette lumière dans la profonde obscurité qui remplit désormais ma vie. Mais cela ne suffira pas car tu ne seras jamais comme elle. »

Emma lança un regard de biais à l'hôte qu'elle voyait perdue dans ses pensées. Des pensées plus tristes et bien lointaines. Elle aurait voulu en profiter pour fuir ou répliquer mais elle ne pouvait faire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« Tu es plus forte dans un sens mais même avec ta résistance accru tu as tes points faibles. » Elle tressaillit tandis que les doigts de cette autre Regina parcourait son corps jusqu'à se faufiler sous sa veste et son t-shirt pour se stopper à l'endroit où Gévaudan l'avait blessée. « Les blessures créées par l'Essence Noire ne guérissent jamais vraiment. »

La pression des ongles dans sa chair et des doigts fins sur son ancienne blessure la fit suffoquer, incapable d'hurler tant la douleur lui comprimait la gorge à nouveau et crispait son corps.

L'hôte se releva, la laissant en sueur par les efforts presque surhumain qu'elle produisait pour se sortir de son emprise. Comment pourrait-elle l'arrêter, détruire son armée si elle était si faible et soumise face à ce monstre de haine ?

« Même si ce petit jeu m'amuse, te faire du mal à ce point ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction alors s'il-te-plait, reste calme. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle tenta de crier en regardant l'hôte s'évanouir parmi les ténèbres. Elle avait été idiote encore une fois. Gold, Lacey, Gévaudan et maintenant l'hôte directement. Quand arrivera-t-elle à ne plus être aussi manipulable par ses monstres ?

« Regina… » Souffla-t-elle, pour se donner de la force, du courage malgré les battements de son cœur qui frappaient avec force les parois de son crâne.

Malgré la douleur lancinante dans son ventre.

Elle serra les dents et après des minutes interminables réussit à se remettre à genoux tant bien que mal. La terre fraiche de la nuit souillait ses vêtements et une partie de son visage lorsqu'une pluie froide vint se rajouter pour laver les souillures. La colère envenima son corps et son esprit. Elle savait Regina capable de se défendre même contre une arme mais elle ne savait pas à quel point l'hôte pourrait être forte et rusée.

Son sang bouillonnait, son cœur palpitait fortement et elle ferma les yeux.

Ses muscles tendus à l'extrême et sa haine visible elle sentait ses pouvoirs remuer en elle ainsi que son âme, son instinct l'incitant à agir. Elle écarta les bras, ses liens cédèrent d'un seul geste vif et elle se releva, tremblante mais les poings serrés.

.

« Mulan, par la déesse mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Anna et Miko se ruèrent au côtés de l'agent et posa sa main sur sa joue tandis que le Kawa reniflait la pièce le museau plissé. Il eut un frisson désagréable en ressentant la présence plus présente de cette chose incontrôlable.

L'agent sembla reprendre conscience de son corps et réussit à se redresser lentement sans savoir comment cela pouvait être possible.

« Ruby… l'hôte a pris nos… apparences.

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle risque de s'en prendre à Emma ! »

La plus jeune se releva mais s'immobilisa, maintenue par la poigne ferme de Mulan.

« Elle est… forte et fourbe… fait attention.

-Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ses charmes, j'ai senti que ce n'était pas toi, je pouvais presque voir son aura mais… il me fallait plus de preuve… si j'avais su…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne…pas même Regina.

-Elle avait sentit quelque chose d'anormale chez Ruby. Quelle idiote ! Elle devrait s'écouter un peu plus ! Ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de dire, elle pourrait le prendre très mal. »

Mulan étouffa un rire et se tourna pour tenter de se redresser.

« Reprend des forces et ne sors pas d'ici, ordonna presque Anna. Miko tu restes avec elle ! »

Le petit panda acquiesça vivement et aida Mulan tandis qu'elle sortit en trombe de la tente.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et leva une main paume vers le ciel pour sentir l'eau sur sa peau, sa vision troublée par une brume stagnante. Résolue à retrouver Emma, elle fit quelques pas ne sachant où chercher dans le campement assez vaste lorsqu'elle tomba sur celle qu'elle cherchait, et qui marchait d'un pas soutenue sans même se préoccuper de la pluie de plus en plus forte.

« Attends Em… »

Son cœur s'arrêta net, ses mots restèrent coincées dans sa gorge par la fureur qu'elle croisa dans le regard assombri de son amie.

Une fureur meurtrière.

.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à comprendre les sensations et diverses émotions qui secouaient son âme. Etait-ce son lien avec l'hôte qui la rendait si fébrile et instable ? Regina était assise à la table d'appoint les mains de chaque côté de son crâne douloureux.

Elle n'attendit pas que l'intrus arrive jusqu'à elle pour se retourner et la menacer de la lame qu'elle avait posé devant elle. Le silence coupé par la chaise qui tomba au sol. Ses traits se radoucirent lorsqu'elle reconnue Emma, pourtant sa lame resta dans sa main parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dissocier le bien du mal.

« Regina ce n'est que moi. »

Elle soupira et abaissa la lame pour la poser derrière elle.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Je crois que ce lien avec l'hôte est en train de me rendre paranoïaque… j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence, de la voir dans chaque regard. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour pouvoir saisir ce qui me trouble.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Elle est là, parmi nous et elle peut prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre !

-C'est pas vrai j'aurai dû y penser après ce que nous avons appris sur le premier hôte, alors Ruby…

-Oui, Ruby n'est pas revenue mais elle est en vie. Elle est retenue dans son vaisseau.

-Dans ce cas Mulan aussi est entre ses griffes et qui sait qui est en danger encore. Nous devons l'arrêter ! Intima-t-elle en contournant Emma pour sortir de la tente.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est Regina, ni qu'elle apparence elle a pu prendre. Nous ferions mieux de faire profil bas le temps de savoir ses intentions et surtout de la retrouver car après tout elle pourrait être sous les traits de n'importe qui. »

A cette voix plus sombre, Regina se stoppa et se tourna lentement.

« Depuis quand es-tu si calme, toi qui n'hésite pas à agir impulsivement, à sauter dans la gueule du loup. Combien de fois t'ai-je sauvé la vie alors que tu agissais sans retenue ? »

Elle s'avança lentement, les yeux perçants et plissés vers son amante qui croisa les bras pour ensuite se caller nonchalamment contre la table. Elle se concentra mais ne sentit pas l'aura habituelle de la commandante. Cette lumière si apaisante.

« J'ai simplement appris de mes erreurs, et de toi. » Répondit la blonde d'une voix sereine et sans émotion.

Le regard clair d'Emma la déstabilisait. Elle percevait encore ce frisson comme pour Ruby et pour Mulan. Elle avait du mal à le croire mais ses soupçons étaient fondés de part les mots d'Emma. Cela restait faible, bien dissimulé mais c'était là et son âme y répondait.

« Espèce de garce ! Qu'as-tu fais à Em… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et se recula à peine alors que la lame passa à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle allait se préparer à riposter mais le double d'Emma attrapa rapidement son bras et la jeta face contre terre d'une force qui la surprit. L'hôte l'immobilisait d'un genou contre sa colonne, les poignets maintenues dans son dos d'une seule main.

« J'aurai voulu continuer ce petit jeu mais je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Elle se concentra mais ne voyant pas son adversaire elle ne pouvait cibler un organe ou un membre précis. Elle avait beau tenter d'envoyer une onde de choc se fut comme si ses pouvoirs ne voulaient plus lui répondre. Elle ferma les yeux et la chaleur augmenta dans son corps engourdie par la paralysie. Sa capacité spéciale, elle, semblait toujours active.

« Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Demanda la voix plus fluette de cette fausse Emma. Nous avons les mêmes capacités toi et moi, alors la chaleur ne me fera aucun effet et en ce qui concerne notre faiblesse… cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'atteint plus. »

Joue contre terre elle releva la tête et laissa apparaitre un sourire sournois.

« Et donc tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer pour ensuite t'approprier Emma ? Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Tu es devenue une femme aigrie et perverse, manipulatrice même. Tu es pitoyable et tes actes ne te donnerons rien de plus qu'une profonde solitude. Jamais tu ne me remplaceras, jamais tu ne gagneras ! »

Elle sentit la main s'abattre sur son crâne et sa joue se confronta douloureusement au sol dur de la tente. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'éclat de sa dague près de son visage.

« Je voulais te tuer en effet, puisque je ne peux pas t'endoctriner mais je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. »

Elle respira à nouveau lorsque le genoux s'écarta de son dos. Cependant, l'hôte la maintenait toujours à terre.

« Je vais plutôt laisser faire le destin, laisser la noirceur faire son propre chemin. Te voir souffrir de sa perte sera bien plus réjouissant que de te tuer.

-Cela n'ira jamais jusque là. » Rugit une voix dans l'entrée.

Elle sentit la pression sur son corps s'évaporer et se tourna vivement pour voir Emma se ruer sur l'hôte. Cette dernière eut le réflexe de sortir la lame de Mulan pour maintenir la militaire à distance, dans son autre main la dague s'était positionnée sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher d'agir et de se relever.

En cet instant Regina ne pouvait dire ce qui la fit frémir d'effroi.

Était-ce le regard fou et le sourire carnassier du double d'Emma ou bien les émeraudes plus obscures de sa véritable amante ?

* * *

 **Alors vous l'aviez imaginée comme ça notre Dark Regina ?**

 **J'attends vos avis sur cette suite ;)**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Hello :)**

 **Bon je ne suis pas trop trop en retard... et surtout je me suis décidée à publier la suite même si je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Je suis ravie de revoir certaines de mes fidèles lectrices, cela fait chaud au coeur de vous retrouver et de savoir que vous avez attendu et êtes anthousiastes de lire la suite de cette fiction :) Même si j'ai du perdre des lectrices en cours de route de route cela me motive de savoir que vous êtes toujours là ! Puis il y en a aussi des nouvelles, alors que demander de plus :)**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez je publis le Dimanche maintenant.**

 **Un merci spéciale à la guest** Alice **parce que tu m'as réellement plier de rire sur "Queen of Cheshire" et que j'ai même récémment relue tes commentaires tant j'ai adorer te lire et t'emporter dans mon délire ! Merci aussi d'avoir lu "Requiem pour une tueuse". Maintenant te voilà dans Eden et j'espère que cela te plaira, et t'inquiète côté délire je reviendrais surement avec d'autres fictions pleine d'humour alors prépares tes abdos ^^.** PinGuouine **toujours fidèle au poste et oui je comprends malgré la longueur on a envie de connaître la suite et cela me le fait souvent sur des fictions que je dévore :) Désolée de mettre ta patience à rude épreuve !**

 **Donc let's go pour le combat avec l'hôte !**

 **Enjoy :p**

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre 26**_

.

Malgré la lame sur sa gorge, Regina profita de la diversion que provoqua l'arrivée du Commandant pour effectuer un mouvement complexe et risqué afin de désarmer son assaillante, tout en la repoussant d'un coup de pied fulgurant. Au même moment, la colère vive d'Emma permettait à son corps d'agir instinctivement. Encore engourdie et manquant de réflexes, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour ramener son pistolet dans sa main et le braqua sur son double.

« Rendez-nous Ruby ! s'écria-t-elle au même instant où son second se relevait, dague en main, pour la lancer d'un coup de poignet agile.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'une arme me fait peur, répliqua sa jumelle qui se saisit du poignard par la lame. N'oublie pas ce que ton lieutenant a fait à Peter. »

Les yeux ronds, la militaire remarqua un liquide rouge presque noir couler le long de l'avant-bras de son double qui d'un geste vif de la main fit voler l'arme blanche en l'air. Le sang sur son bras traça un chemin inverse pour se mêler à la plaie et ne laisser aucune trace de blessure, alors que leur ennemie se saisissait à nouveau de l'arme par la garde. Emma sentit presque aussitôt une forte pression sur son bras de plus en plus tremblant. Ce dernier dévia de la trajectoire voulu pour viser Regina sans qu'elle n'arrive à contrôler son geste.

« Non ! Regina baisse toi ! »

L'agent esquiva le tir forcé et renvoya la balle vers l'hôte qui l'évita en penchant simplement la tête sur le côté. Le sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage du double du Commandant était effroyable.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cela, aucune arme ne peut me blesser. »

Le pistolet encore dans sa main brûlait de plus en plus son épiderme. Malgré sa résistance, elle dut tout de même lâcher son arme tant la vive chaleur dans sa paume devint insupportable. Elle serra les dents et sans attendre se tourna vers l'hôte, ses pouvoirs rugissant en elle comme un lion en cage capable de détruire ses quelques barrières afin de libérer sa férocité. L'onde de choc emporta tout sur son passage, pulvérisa une grande partie de la tente dont les tissus se déchirèrent par endroits. Malgré la puissance du souffle de l'explosion son double au regard suffisant resta droite, impassible et ne cilla pas d'un pouce. Emma mentirait en disant qu'elle n'était pas subjuguée par sa force, son maintient et sa prestance. Cette femme semblait venir d'un récit voire d'une légende.

La pluie ruisselait à l'intérieur dans une obscurité partielle. Les lampes brisées laissaient s'écouler l'huile sur le sol et les flammes s'éteignirent, tandis que le regard brillant de l'hôte sous un ciel orageux semblait appartenir à un monstre sortant d'un film angoissant.

Regina se joignit à elle et ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer cette fois avec une boule d'énergie, un champs gravitationnel bien petit et visuellement plus faible par rapport à ses capacités habituelles mais qui s'étira et se transforma en une lame mortelle capable de tout transpercer. La frappe brisa le sabre de Mulan lorsque l'ennemie tenta de la dévier. Néanmoins, la lame argentée que l'agent avait crée s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de l'hôte pour aussitôt faire le chemin inverse.

Emma et Regina sautèrent chacune de leur côté afin d'éviter le tir devenu plus puissant et rapide. Une déflagration embrassa l'huile et le reste de la tente sous leurs yeux horrifiés. En dépit de l'aspect chaotique, l'agent s'appropria les flammes pour user de sa capacité comme elle avait pu le faire contre Maléfique mais si le feu lécha le corps du double d'Emma en face d'elle, il ne lui fit aucun effet.

« Tu t'entêtes mais ne t'ai-je pas dit que nous avions les mêmes capacités ? »

Impatiente et menaçante l'hôte leva une main. D'un geste vif pourtant simple, elle envoya ses deux opposantes à l'extérieur de la tente et les fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres. L'équipage armé et alerté par les bruits mais aussi les quelques flammes se ruèrent vers la tente principale sous une pluie diluvienne. La plupart se rapprochèrent déjà de leurs supérieures lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent, l'air à la fois ébahie et terrifié.

L'hôte avait retrouvé ses traits, son aspect original et sortit sans aucune égratignures des restes de la tente encore en flamme où même l'eau ne semblait pouvoir les éteindre. Vêtue d'une tenue semblable à celle des agents de Gaïa bien que totalement noire et qui laissait entrevoir quelques bouts de peau au niveau de ses mains, ses épaules et son cou, en partie caché par une chevelure plus longue rassemblée sur le côté. Le feu n'avait eu aucune emprise sur la cape qui la couvrait et la protégeait de la pluie grâce à une grande capuche, en définitif elle semblait plus grande à l'aide de ses talons, mais surtout ne manquait pas de contenance. Leur ennemie s'arrêta devant eux et les observa d'un regard sombre où dansaient des éclats rouge ardent et dangereux.

Incapables de s'exprimer devant pareil découverte et spectacle ce fut pourtant Grinch qui s'avança et parla d'une voix grave. Son regard passant de l'agent à l'hôte plusieurs fois.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et surtout pourquoi on a deux Agents Mills ? Où alors vous nous avez cachés une jumelle.

-Cette femme n'a rien à voir avec moi. » Eructa la brune en se relevant auprès d'Emma.

Elle croisa le regard rieur de son double maléfique et aurait voulu le faire disparaitre tout comme ce sourire qu'elle trouvait écœurant.

« Ce n'est pas Regina, l'hôte peu prendre l'apparence de certaines d'entre nous, alerta Anna en accourant vers le regroupement suivit de Mulan, éclopée et affaiblie. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j'intervienne Emma mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Elle a pris le visage du Lieutenant Lucas et de l'agent Hua…

-Et aussi le mien, siffla la militaire entre ses dents, se relevant avec difficulté.

-Vous m'avez débusquée, railla l'hôte avec un sourire carnassier. Mais ceci est mon vrai visage, n'est-ce pas sis ? ajouta-t-elle mielleuse.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, ma sœur a bien plus de valeur que toi, rugit Regina en faisant appel à ce qui lui restait de pouvoir pour lancer une vague d'énergie plus puissante.

-Tu es pathétique. » Siffla l'hôte en retournant l'attaque d'un revers de la main.

La vague augmenta en puissance et se dirigea vers son origine. Regina se préparait à la recevoir mais sa vue fut soudainement cachée par une chevelure blonde ruisselante d'eau. Si Emma pensait faire barrage c'est pourtant Anna qui prit la frappe de plein fouet.

Le cœur battant alors qu'elle s'avançait pour secourir son amie d'enfance, Elsa vécut la scène comme au ralentit aussi stupéfaite que l'était la plupart des personnes présentes. _Laisse-moi sortir, laisse-moi agir et je saurais protéger celle que nous aimons,_ scanda un écho au fond de son crâne, une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis qu'elle était redevenue elle-même.

La respiration haletante elle ressentait au fond d'elle ce pouvoir enfouis, l'âme de la Valkyrie faisait écho à ses capacités. Chacune avaient repris leur place et pourtant Brunehilde était toujours là pour semble-t-il vouloir agir à sa guise. Alors elle laissa son instinct de guerrière la guider.

Anna était indemne et observa ses bras, ses mains sans comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à agir. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu échapper à une telle puissance tandis qu'elle n'avait pas bougée, le souffle l'avait seulement effleuré pour la faire reculer de quelques pas. Un geste qui l'avait bien moins bouleversée que lorsqu'Elsa l'avait poussée hors du centre du temple des morts sur Skadi.

Si l'hôte en était elle aussi surprise, elle ne le montra pas mais leva un sourcil intrigué et provocateur.

« Intéressant, moi qui me demandait quel don tu avais reçu d'Eden… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre interrompue par le froid ambiant qui hérissa soudainement sa peau. Elle remarqua l'herbe et la terre blanchir à ses pieds, les gouttes de pluies devenir grêle. Elle n'avait plus autant senti le froid depuis le jour où elle était devenue l'hôte, un froid présent au fond d'elle et incurable. Si cette ancienne faiblesse ne l'atteignait plus autant qu'avant elle réalisait pourtant que les pouvoirs d'Elsa dépassaient ceux de la jeune femme qu'elle avait connue dans son monde.

Le temps s'arrêta, la pluie fine et coupante comme des lames de rasoir se stoppa dans le temps et l'espace. Elle se plongea dans le regard d'un bleu électrique qui l'affrontait impassible, paisible et froid comme les monts éternels.

D'un battement de cil, d'un geste de la main vers elle, Elsa lança une multitude de grêlons acérés. Stupéfaite, l'hôte leva une main pour les stopper et parer son attaque. Emma attrapa Anna et la recula de la trajectoire des épines meurtrières, observant la scène tout aussi ébaubi que les autres. Leur ennemie ne se laissait pas approcher, évitait tous les projectiles sans se préoccuper d'elle. Alors dans un élan de fureur Emma se releva pour se rapprocher au plus près de cette Regina machiavélique, le poing serré et les muscles tendus. Il suffisait d'un moment d'inattention, d'une erreur de la part de l'hôte. Elsa monopolisait la concentration de leur assaillante et une simple brèche dans ses défenses lui permettrait de l'atteindre.

Elle croisa le regard bruns meurtrier et crut sombrer dans un gouffre, son élan fut stoppé par le bras de Mulan qui tenta de la retenir alors que les grêlons redoublaient d'intensité et de vitesse. L'hôte leva une main vers elle et la rejeta une nouvelle fois en arrière avec plus de force emportant l'agent Hua avec elle. Emma se releva prestement pour voir que son intervention avait porté en quelque sorte ses fruits puisqu'elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser. Elsa reprit ses esprits et tomba dans les bras de Killian qui l'avait réceptionnée de justesse, affaiblie par le déferlement de son pouvoir. Tous virent alors le regard haineux de l'hôte lorsque la pluie et les grêlons avaient cessés de s'abattre sur eux. Tous virent les doigts de cette étrange femme effleurer sa joue et cette infime coupure ensanglantée tandis que sa capuche s'était abaissée.

Regina croisa le regard de son double dont le masque semblait brisé par cette égratignure indélébile, une fêlure dans son assurance et sa fierté pourtant vite mise de côté derrière un masque bien travaillé.

« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas totalement intouchable, chère alter-ego, siffla l'agent Mills entre ses dents, un sourire mesquin s'élargissant sur son visage encore humide par la pluie.

-Cela ne m'effraie pas, elle m'a peut-être blessée mais ne tient plus sur ses jambes, railla l'autre. Vous êtes incapable de me battre même en vous y mettant tous. »

La voix alors plus grave et menaçante surprit l'assemblée lorsqu'une pression soudaine les obligea à se retrouver au sol. Le pouvoir sombre de l'hôte se déchaina violement dans des chocs électriques leur procurant des spasmes douloureux. La brume les entourait, la douleur les rendait haletant et incapable de réagir ou même de crier, étouffant simplement leur gémissements entre leur dents serrés.

« Voila où sera votre place. A mes pieds ! Et vous comprendrez pourquoi je me dois de reconstruire ce monde et cet univers. La Terre sera la première pour une nouvelle ère, rugit l'hôte avec rancœur. Vous pensez que je suis un monstre mais j'ai fait des sacrifices pour que d'autres vivent. Je n'ai eu que de la haine en retour et c'est à cause de vous, de vos doubles, que j'ai voulu me venger et que j'ai perdu foi en l'humanité, parce que des monstres il y en a partout, caché au fond de chaque être quel qu'il soit. » La rage présente dans sa voix était incontrôlable et aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à se relever sous cette pression et la douleur insupportable qui les clouaient au sol, les contraignant à entendre leur jugement. « L'Essence Noire n'est pas que la réminiscence des Ténèbres elle est un tout, le bien et le mal, un ensemble qui désire annihiler un monde qu'elle ne juge pas digne.

-Vous avez tort… s'écria Emma à bout de souffle. Notre monde a ses défauts mais il a aussi ses merveilles. La vie n'est pas terminée, elle n'est pas toute noire ou blanche et elle a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Elle ne peut être parfaite !

\- Oh Emma, toi qui est morte tu sais à quel point la vie peut-être fragile, l'existence est frêle et pourtant nous ne faisons que nous battre et nous autodétruire parce que c'est dans notre nature. L'Essence Noire changera tout cela, je changerais cela.

-Je vous en empêcherais. »

Emma réussit à se relever, tremblante tandis qu'elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que seule Anna arrivait à bouger sans entrave et n'était pas autant impactée par le pouvoir de l'hôte. Elle vit furtivement son amie attraper discrètement une des armes tombées au sol lorsque son souffle se coupa brutalement. Les ongles enfoncés dans son ventre à l'endroit même où Gévaudan l'avait blessée la firent gémir de douleur.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ?

-Vous vous pensez intouchable mais vous vous trompez… sur nous, couina-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de l'hôte, son regard sûr rivé à ses yeux bruns furieux. C'est justement parce que nous savons tous que notre vie est comptée et précieuse que nous avons décuplé notre envie de vivre et notre instinct de survie. C'est ce qui nous rend plus fort. Nous ne serons jamais parfait parce que ce qui nous rend unique, ce sont nos imperfections.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal Emma, joins-toi à moi.

-Jamais !

-Tu préfères que je les tues tous devant tes yeux, tu préfères que je t'y oblige ? Joins-toi à moi Emma et je leur offrirais une place dans ce nouveau monde. »

Ses émeraudes ancrés dans ceux de l'hôte, elle y voyait autant de fureur que de blessure en cet instant, un espoir perdue que cette autre Regina d'une beauté dangereuse pensait retrouver de la pire des manières. Un chantage odieux pour la pousser à s'offrir et se condamner. Mais surtout renoncer à leur monde.

« Emma, je t'interdis de te sacrifier et de la suivre. » Rugit la voix éraillée et rauque de son amante soudainement coupée par un coup de feu.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de détourner le yeux que l'hôte bloqua le projectile et le renvoya sur son amie sans même un regard pour Anna. Sa respiration se coupa alors que par toute attente la jeune femme rousse fut écartée de la ligne de mire. Elle sentit la pression sur son ventre disparaitre et tomba à genoux devant leur ennemie bien malgré elle.

« Décidément rien ne se passe comme je l'aurai souhaité. » Râla l'hôte, irritée.

Emma releva les yeux, stupéfaite par la scène devant ses yeux. Elle aurait presque l'envie d'accourir si la douleur lancinante ne l'immobilisait pas. Dans un élan d'espoir bienvenu, elle croisa le regard anthracite et le sourire si franc de celle qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver. Comment avait-elle pu se méprendre ?

« Et bien je vois que j'arrive au bon moment, railla Ruby en aidant Anna à se relever.

-C'est vraiment toi cette fois ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse, perplexe.

-Oui et vous avez causé un sacré bordel à ce que je vois. Assez joué Dark Regina, il est temps d'en finir.

-Oh ne crois pas cela Ruby, ce jour ne signera pas la fin.

-En effet, fit une voix non loin d'elles. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela se terminera alors libérez-les.

-J'aurais dû être plus méfiante après la trahison de Cora, j'aurais dû me douter que toi aussi tu oserais agir dans mon dos, Anita. »

Emma observa la mère de Ruby d'un air confus alors que cette dernière se mettait entre sa fille et leur ennemie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée la voir en vie, encore dans l'ancienne tenue des Loups Noirs, couverte par une cape sombre. Regina semblait elle aussi prise par la discussion à la mention de sa mère. Elle se releva tremblante et se rapprocha de son commandant pour passer un bras sur ses épaules et poser une main sur son ventre encore douloureux. La pression qu'exerçait l'hôte s'évanouit mais la plupart mirent du temps à se mettre debout et retrouver leur esprit.

Si elle connaissait Anita Lucas pour avoir lu des articles sur elle et partagée quelques missions, Emma n'avait jamais pris le temps de la détailler, de remarquer à quel point mère et fille se ressemblaient. Elle voyait en elle une Ruby plus âgée, plus dur sur ses traits mais ce même regard gris d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Peut-être bien plus intimidante par sa taille et sa prestance à l'égal de l'hôte, Anita ne manquait pas de courage et d'impétuosité.

« Vous pouvez encore tout arrêter, poursuivit la mère de Ruby d'un ton grave sans relever les derniers mots de l'hôte. Nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi vous êtes ici mais aussi pourquoi vous n'avez pu vous séparer de Cora, parce que vous avez encore un cœur et une part d'humanité. Ne faite pas comme moi, ne vous laissez pas manipuler par le pouvoir.

-Comme j'ai pu le dire à cette chère Cora, c'est bien trop tard. Qu'importe ce que vous direz, je ne changerais pas d'avis sur ce monde et je n'arrêterais pas mes agissements. Au fond vous le savez, vous essayez juste de gagner du temps et garder espoir. Je suis là pour vous l'enlever, le broyer entre mes doigts. » Siffla l'hôte sombrement alliant l'acte à la parole et le geste cibla plusieurs personnes aléatoire dans l'assemblée. August, Tink et Mulan étouffèrent un gémissement tandis que l'air leur échappait totalement. Emma se tourna vers l'agent dont les deux mains entouraient sa gorge et Regina se leva pour la soutenir comme pouvait le faire Graham et Grinch pour les deux autres. « Que tu te sois rachetée une conscience grâce à ta fille et peut-être ta propre culpabilité est une chose mais tu ne changeras jamais ce que tu es, tu te fiches bien du sort des autres. Je pourrais les tuer tous les trois que tu ne bougerais pas le petit doigt pour eux.

-Vous avez raison, avoua Anita tandis que Ruby l'observait, interdite. Je fais seulement cela pour ma fille. Je l'ai assez fait souffrir. Alors, je n'ai peut-être pas les pouvoirs de vos autres lieutenants mais vous m'avez donné quelques atouts pour vous contraindre à vous arrêter. »

Toutes armes confondue se mirent à planer dans les airs. Chacune d'elles étaient dirigées vers l'hôte qui ne cilla pas d'un cil, ses yeux sombre toujours rivés dans ceux d'Anita, sa main exerçant une pression sur les poumons de ses trois victimes en train de suffoquer.

Leur ennemie restait impassible bien qu'elle détourna le regard. Les yeux dans le vague en proie à une soudaine réflexion, elle relâcha ses victimes.

« J'ai assez perdue de temps avec vous, vous tuer maintenant serait bien trop ennuyeux pour la suite, railla-t-elle, de nouveau souriante et présomptueuse avant de s'ancrer dans le regard scrutateur d'Emma. Je sais dans tous les cas que vous viendrez à moi un jour ou l'autre et je vous attendrais. »

Anita laissa retomber les armes, prête à agir si besoin, lorsqu'un silence lourd et angoissant plana sur le campement. Personne n'osait faire un geste quand l'hôte tourna les talons jusqu'à ce qu'une voix brise le voile silencieux naturellement imposé.

« Qu'as-tu fait de ma mère ? Rugit Regina la voix tremblante par la colère.

-Oh oui maintenant que tu m'en parles j'allais oublier un détail avant de partir. »

Les corps se crispèrent lorsque le regard d'une noirceur abyssale se posa à nouveau sur eux puis sur Anita.

« Cora m'a trahie mais il est vrai que je n'ai pu me résoudre à la tuer, et pourtant beaucoup savent que je déteste qu'on se joue de moi, argua-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Mais vois-tu Anita, si j'ai pu t'offrir une seconde chance, te redonner un souffle de vie… je peux aussi te le reprendre sans une once de remord. Alors chère Lieutenant, profitez de vos retrouvailles tant que vous le pouvez encore. »

Les yeux écarquillés Ruby eut à peine le temps de voir le geste de l'hôte avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la brume lorsqu'elle vit la stature pourtant inébranlable de sa mère s'affaisser devant elle.

Elle s'agenouilla rapidement prenant Anita dans ses bras tandis que cette dernière avait le souffle court et saccadé. La gorge serrée, elle n'avait pas besoin de détail pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer et elle n'arrivait même plus à verser une larmes

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser encore une fois ! Pas aujourd'hui alors que tu m'as aidé à fuir…

-Même si tu dis le contraire, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours, coupa sa mère face à son désespoir. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps mais… en quelque sorte c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je devais mourir ce jour-là et pourtant j'ai eu plus d'un an pour réfléchir à mes actes… penser à toi et à ce que tu as endurée, avoua-t-elle souffrante, une main serrant la sienne. Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais partir, elle avait mon âme et ma vie entre les mains, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse avoir la tienne…»

Elle sentait les regards lourds peser sur elles et la main d'Emma sur son épaule.

« Ne pars pas…

-Je serais toujours près de toi, murmura Anita dans une quinte de toux douloureuse. J'ai été en colère, mes émotions néfastes m'ont poussé à servir l'Essence Noire mais sans elle je n'aurais pas compris, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te revoir. C'est égoïste… mais je voulais juste que tu me pardonnes.

-Je… je te pardonne maman. »

Le sourire attendrie lui fit échappée un sanglot impromptues tandis qu'une main effaçait une larme vagabonde.

« Tu n'es plus seule aujourd'hui, constata sa mère dans un souffle presque inaudible. Je t'aime Ruby, j'ai toujours été fière de toi, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Elle aurait voulu répondre plus fortement mais seul un sanglot sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle vit ses paupières se refermer. Sa mère semblait dormir paisiblement, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Elle serra sa main avec force quand les doigts se dérobèrent. Devant ses yeux ronds le corps d'Anita disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à une poussière étoilée, d'une lueur chaude, qui s'envola vers l'étendue céleste de nouveau dénuée de tous nuages. Elle sourit tristement en se disant que comme lorsque l'on accomplit les derniers désirs d'un défunt en jetant ses cendres dans l'océan pour son dernier voyage, Anita avait trouvé sa place parmi les étoiles.

« Ruby… je suis désolée, soupira Regina, une voix faible et emprunte de culpabilité. Si je l'avais laissée partir...

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Regina. Elle a pris le risque de s'opposer à elle... pour me ramener auprès de vous.

-J'aurais voulu la remercier pour ça, murmura Emma d'une voix emplit d'émotions.

-Je suis désolée pour ta mère, elle mérite notre respect... et plus question que tu nous fasses faux-bond désormais ! Intervint Killian, tandis qu'Anna les avait rejoint pour soutenir Elsa.

-Nous resterons toujours là...» Souffla Mulan d'une voix cassée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent en échangeant un sourire triste et ce fut dans un silence pesant et abattu que l'équipage s'éparpilla par petit groupe.

« Vous savez que nous allons devoir parler de tout cela Commandant…

-Oui Graham, je sais… nous parlerons demain, essayez de vous reposer. »

L'agent opina et chacun rejoignait leur tente en sachant qu'ils seraient incapable de dormir et qu'une multitude de questions les submergeraient. Emma se doutait qu'elle devrait y répondre lorsque les corps seraient plus reposés, mais en les observant elle partageait leur désespoir. Elle aussi avait des questions en ce qui concernait Ruby et Anita, mais elle aussi avait besoin de repos. Elle se tourna vers sa tente détruite, pensive lorsqu'elle sentit un corps se coller au sien.

« J'aurais dû… »

Elle se détourna prestement vers sa compagne et ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre pour l'embrasser dans un baiser bien plus appuyé, nécessaire et vital. Elle s'écarta et replaça une mèche encore humide pour se plonger dans son regard, elle aurait pu être troublée par la similitude avec leur ennemie mais en cet instant et même si elle était la seule à le voir, Regina n'avait en vérité aucune ressemblance avec l'hôte. Elle était unique.

L'agent comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de reparler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, du moins pas ce soir et préféra profiter des bras d'Emma.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir dormir sur l'Odyssée ce soir, dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, et au final ma cabine n'a pas été touchée. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, souriant contre ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main pour la conduire vers la rampe du vaisseau.

.

En se couchant dans les draps de son Commandant, Regina avait eu l'irrésistible envie de laver l'affront et tout ce que son double avait causé. Elle n'avait pu se retenir de l'embrasser langoureusement, de se blottir contre elle et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur après une douche réconfortante. Pourtant son corps alanguie et fatigué l'avait rappeler à l'ordre et elle s'était endormie tout aussi rapidement que son amante dont la respiration régulière l'avait apaisée.

Elle savait que l'hôte était partie et ne reviendrait pas de si tôt mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ses sens en éveils. Elle s'était finalement endormie profondément et se réveilla doucement tandis que des doigts s'insinuèrent sous son tee-shirt pour remonter son ventre et réveiller ses sens. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les prunelles pétillantes d'Emma et ne savait plus si elle était en train de rêver ou si son amante était plus coquine qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Elle soupira d'aise tandis que la blonde remontait son haut pour venir embrasser son ventre, une ligne qu'elle continua de tracer entre ses seins et jusqu'à son cou qu'elle mordilla. Regina posa une main sur le bras qui s'était décalé pour aider Emma à se soutenir et d'une pression l'obligea à se mettre un peu plus sur elle pour supporter un poids agréable. Elle tourna la tête pour laisser à son amante le loisir de remonter son cou et venir embrasser sa mâchoire puis se laissa faire lorsque la blonde la chevaucha et immobilisa ses mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Emma se redressa et la fixa avec un petit sourire en coin charmant, un regard assombrie par l'obscurité partielle de la cabine.

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi Regina, siffla son amante d'une voix doucereuse qui ne lui plaisait pas. Parce que tu finis toujours par te perdre dans mes filets. »

Le sourire sardonique lui fit écarquiller les yeux et elle ne put réagir lorsque les traits d'Emma se volatilisèrent pour laisser place à son double qui d'un geste fluide et rapide leva une dague au dessus de sa tête pour l'abaisser vers sa poitrine.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et une main sur son cœur erratique. Emma se redressa aussitôt et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Cette femme est une plaie, ragea la brune en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Elle m'aura à l'usure.

-Je serais toujours là à ton réveil, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il n'y aura personne d'autre. C'est nous qui l'aurons. »

Regina sourit et se recoucha auprès d'elle pour ainsi finir leur courte nuit. Si elle savait les rêves de l'agent éprouvants, cette dernière les supportait bien mieux aujourd'hui. Mais le lien qui l'unissait à l'hôte, aussi faible soit-il, l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Car Regina n'était pas seulement liée à l'hôte.

Son second se trouvait être elle aussi contaminée par une infime partie de l'Essence Noire.

.

« Si ce n'est pas votre sœur, alors comment ce fait-il qu'elle vous ressemble à ce point ? Demanda Graham éberlué. Elle devrait venir d'un autre monde comme on l'a appris, alors je ne comprends pas cette similitude.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une ruse, qui est la vraie Regina ? S'élança Tink de plus en plus perplexe. Gold nous a trahie, Lacey a tenté de nous tuer et maintenant vous seriez liées de près ou de loin à ce monstre ?

-Et que renferme Eden ? Quel est ce lieu qu'a mentionné cette femme ? D'où viennent vos pouvoirs étranges et proches des siens ou même des Dagnis ?! Intervint Dormar.

-Ce n'est pas le seul problème ! Rugit Grinch les bras croisés et furieux. Commandant, Agent Mills, comment vous faire confiance ? Vous êtes dangereuse et on ne sait presque rien de vous ! »

Emma et Regina regardaient l'équipage révolté avec une certaine appréhension, chacun posait des questions, émettait quelques avis et constatations dans une cacophonie et une agitation bien difficile à calmer. Et pourtant tout cela était compréhensible. Elles avaient consciemment caché plusieurs éléments aux membres de leur équipage. Mais par où commencer ?

« Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ruby d'une voix forte et calme qui coupa court aux différentes questions des autres interlocuteurs, tous devinrent silencieux pour l'observer dans une attente palpable. Vous saviez que l'hôte venait d'un monde miroir et qu'elle vous ressemblait, n'est-ce pas agent Mills ? »

Regina resta muette quelques secondes, l'air toujours agacé par les accusations et les suppositions des autres membres de l'Odyssée qui semblaient faire son procès.

Elle soupira et reprit d'une voix lasse.

« Oui je le savais, du moins je n'avais pas de preuve concrète mais juste les souvenirs de l'hôte.

-Comment ?

-Cora, ma mère. Ce qu'elle m'a fait sur Narök m'a permis d'être liée à l'hôte. Assez pour voir une partie de ses souvenirs… »

Elle prit le temps d'expliquer, Emma rajoutant ses propres constatations et informations. Elsa et Anna à leur côtés écoutaient patiemment et lorsque le sujet dériva sur Eden, se permirent d'intervenir à leur tour. L'heure étaient aux révélations et il était temps pour elles de sortir de l'anonymat car le Commandant avait toujours en tête de retourner dans ce centre avant de partir vers la Centrale. La Coalition devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'univers et ils avaient besoin de leur soutien, qu'importe le prix à payer. La menace était trop grande, le temps leur manquait possiblement et ils devaient aussi retrouver Gold.

« Très bien… je vous suis, je veux lui faire la peau, grogna Ruby ressemblant désormais bien plus à une louve. Mais, je peux parler pour tous en disant que même si on vous crois, beaucoup ont perdu confiance notamment à cause des agissements de Gold et Lacey.

-Gold payera sa trahison tout comme l'agent French, promit Regina.

-J'ai vécu bon nombre de chose à vos côtés… je ne vous lâche pas non plus, vous auriez dû nous parler plus tôt mais vous aviez vos raisons, concéda à son tour Graham suivit de près par August et Marco d'un hochement de tête.

-Mouarf je sais pas vous les frangins mais on n'a pas quitté notre terre natale et fait tout ce chemin dans ce bled paumé pour s'arrêter en court de route, moi et ma pioche on vous suit pour refaire le portrait de votre Gold et de cet hôte de malheur. Par contre plus d'embrouille. »

Emma esquissa un sourire et vit l'air soulagé sur le visage de son second.

« Mon arc est avec vous, ajouta Dormar, suivit par l'exclamation d'Atchnir qui s'emporta dans une slave d'éternuement.

-Moi aussi. » Affirma Tink en s'avançant d'un pas.

Puis l'un après l'autre chaque membre d'équipage s'avança, leva arme ou poing en l'air malgré certaines réticences. Même Miko se mêla à la foule tandis qu'il avait pris place sur les épaules de Victor et dressa lui aussi une patte vindicative. Chaque affirmation dites à l'unisson, chaque pas vers elles lui redonnait de l'espoir. L'hôte voulait les diviser, elle les avait affaiblis, les avait blessés mais elle ne pourrait briser leur conviction.

« Les humains sont surprenant, fit une voix mystérieuse non loin d'eux attirant leur regard et le silence. En plus de rallier des espèces entre elles, vous ne manquez pas d'espoir.

-Majesté, salua Emma, surprise que Maléfique ne soit pas intervenue plus tôt. Vous avez senti ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question attira encore plus les regards notamment celui de Regina. Emma remarqua d'un coup d'œil Lilith au côtés de sa mère ainsi que Diaval. Tous deux les observaient avec intérêt et d'un regard aussi vif que celui d'un aigle au dessus d'une proie.

« Comment ne pas sentir la présence malfaisante de l'hôte, bien que je dois avouer que son pouvoir s'est renforcée, car sous les traits d'une autre je n'ai pas de suite perçu la supercherie.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenue ? Rugit Emma sans se contrôler.

-Parce que vous devez faire vos propres erreurs, votre expérience. Je ne serais pas là le moment venue mais il est possible que ma présence l'ait incitée à partir.

-Je pensais que vous vouliez nous aider. Qu'auriez-vous fait si elle avait tué l'un de nous ? Qu'auriez vous fait si elle s'en était pris à votre peuple ?

-Commandant, ma mère avait ses raison. L'hôte ne désirait pas vous tuer, elle voulait vous tester et la seule qu'elle aurait pu blesser n'est autre que celle qui lui ressemble. Je serais intervenue si cela avait été le cas, intervint Lilith d'une voix posé.

-J'aimerais comprendre alors, pourquoi ne serez vous pas auprès de nous lors du combat final ? Vous êtes l'être le plus puissant de notre univers, vous auriez pu la blessé si ce n'est l'arrêter !

-Une partie de l'Essence Noire est encore en vous, comprit Regina en s'avançant d'un pas, regardant fixement Maléfique.

-Hélas, tout comme une blessure causée par l'Essence Noire ne guérie pas vraiment, avoir été possédé par ce pouvoir laisse des traces et de ce fait je ne peux quitter Vulcain sans prendre le risque d'être à nouveau perdu dans l'obscurité.

-Vous avez besoin du cœur, réalisa Emma. Sa lumière vous maintient mais sans lui elle pourrait vous utiliser.

-Oui, mais il y a une autre raison. Une chose que votre Lieutenant a appris de sa mère. »

Emma et Regina se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Ruby dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vague. L'ancienne Alpha croisa les bras et les regarda tour à tour avant de reprendre.

« Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer, mais m'a vaguement parlé de l'armée de l'hôte ainsi que de la construction d'un vaisseau nommée « Mist ». Il n'y a en réalité que trois éléments qui compose ses troupes. Les Gardiens, sont les engeances que nous avons combattues dans la forge, ce sont des colons humains, des nomades Subrariens et même des prêtresses Azura, il y en a aussi qui ne sont peut-être pas auprès d'elle comme les Faes de l'ombre, bien plus sombre qu'à leur habitude. Ensuite il y a les Lieutenants.

-Gévaudan, siffla Emma entre ses dents.

-Oui, tout comme Cora et ma mère. Il y en aurait d'autre que nous n'avons pas rencontré et je pense que Gold en fait partie, seulement je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait conscience.

-Comment pourrions-nous les reconnaitre ? Demanda Regina.

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient choisi car bien plus fort que de simple colon qui semblent être de simple pantin. Elle cible, et il est vrai que les Lieutenants que nous avons rencontrés nous étaient tous plus ou moins proches et ont tous des rancœurs et autre sentiments néfastes enfouis.

-Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, s'enquit Anna en proie à ses propres réflexions.

-Et ensuite ? Poursuivit Emma, intéressée.

-Ensuite il y a… »

Ruby se stoppa pensive et échangea un regard contrit avec Maléfique dont les yeux bleus les épiaient dans une profonde sérénité. Un regard clair, calme qui apaisait irrémédiablement leur cœur.

« Les Cavaliers. Ils seraient aux nombres de quatre, ce sont les plus puissants de son armée, les plus dévastateurs.

-Les Cavaliers… dévastateurs, réfléchie Anna. Y aurait-il un lien avec les quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ?

-Ce sont eux chère enfant, affirma Maléfique.

-Des Cavaliers squelettes chevauchant chacun un cheval dont la couleurs de leurs robes diffères ? Interrogea la chercheuse, soufflée.

-Vous êtes imaginative jeune fille mais ce ne sont pas des… squelettes, se moqua légèrement la Reine. Conquête, Famine, Guerre et Mort faisait partie des premiers peuples, des dragons créés par l'Essence Noire. Ils étaient nos ancêtres mais seules leurs âmes ont survécu. A chaque avènement de l'hôte les âmes des Cavaliers se réincarnent ou possèdent des êtres choisis. J'étais l'un d'eux. Je suis le Cavalier de la Mort. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux partir tout comme je ne peux emmener le cœur loin de Vulcain. Je dois donc rester auprès de mon peuple et vous… vous devez trouver les trois autres cavaliers, les sauver de leur noirceur et les empêcher de s'éveiller si c'est encore possible.

-Comment les reconnaitre ? Demanda Emma, tentant de tout assimiler, de relier chaque nouveaux éléments.

-Je ne pourrais dire qui ils sont précisément, je sais simplement que ce ne sont pas des Dagnis, ni des humains. En étant possédée j'ai senti le lien qui nous unie tous les quatre. Vous devez trouver un Subra, une Azura et une Fae.

-Et que faisons-nous une fois que nous les avons trouver ? Comment les aider ? Reprit Emma.

-Comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Vous avez l'âme de Njarda, de la déesse dragonne de la lumière, vous trouverez. Tout comme vous saurez exploiter le potentiel de vos âmes respectives.

-Vous parlez de mon âme également, celle d'Agnarra, la déesse dragonne de l'obscurité ? S'enquit Regina.

-Oui, et je sais désormais qui sont vos amies. Ce lieu, Eden, ne vous a pas fait tel que vous êtes, le destin vous y a conduis et a révélé ce que vous étiez au fond. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez pu survivre à nos capacités.

-Si Elsa a l'âme d'une Valkyrie alors je suis quoi moi ? S'interposa Anna en s'avançant.

-La gardienne de la lumière, Nastia. Elle était la protectrice de Njarda et vous l'avez prouvé face à l'hôte. »

Anna était troublée, toutes ces informations la rendaient à la fois nerveuse et extatique, elle voulait en savoir plus sur toutes ces déesses, sur elle et sur leurs liens.

« Si Njarda à une protectrice alors…

-Vous vous demandez si Agnarra en a une ? Poursuivit Maléfique coupant la parole de Regina qui dissimula tant bien que mal son air irrité. En effet, il y en a une. Haria. A vous de trouver celle qui est censé vous protéger, et complète votre pouvoir d'une certaine manière.

-Je n'ai guère besoin d'être protégé, siffla la brune ne manquant pas le petit rire d'Emma qu'elle rompit en lui assénant un coup sur le bras.

-Tu as tes faiblesses Regina, souffla la blonde. Même si tu as tendance à n'en faire qu'à ta tête et à me sauver à tout bout de champs.

-Tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour me dire cela, miss catastrophe ! »

Le « o » qu'Emma esquissa avec sa bouche valait tout l'or du monde mais elles revinrent bien vite à la réalité lorsque Ruby parla à son tour.

« On en sait plus mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on fait. Trouver Gold, aller à Eden ou à la Centrale ? Par quoi commencer ? »

Pensive, le Commandant ne savait pas où mettre ses priorités puisqu'ils n'avaient pu avancer concernant Gold.

« Retournez à Eden, conseilla Maléfique. Le passé fait de nous ce que nous sommes, pour avancer face à un mur nous avons parfois besoin de faire le chemin inverse et prendre une autre voie. »

Emma fût convaincue et esquissa un léger sourire. Savoir d'où l'on venait avant de savoir où aller était la meilleure des solutions.

« Pour ce qui est de la Coalition, reprit la Reine. Je ne pourrais être présente pour appuyer ce que vous leur direz mais je souhaiterais que vous acceptiez un nouveau membre d'équipage. »

Elle se tourna vers Lilith qu'elle vit soupirer avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Ma fille, si vous le voulez bien, sera mon porte parole. Elle aura autorité sur notre peuple et prendra les décisions relatives à notre participation dans cette guerre, j'agirais de loin et Fafnir sera le Commandant de notre armée que j'enverrais le moment venu. Cependant nous n'avons que des petits vaisseaux, l'armée humaine devra nous transporter.

-Très bien. Lilith tu es la bienvenu à bord.

-Merci Emma.

-Entre autre j'aimerais que vous donniez cette missive aux hauts gradés de la Coalition et surtout aux membres de la Triarche.

-De quoi est-il question si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Ceci signe notre acception d'entrée dans la Coalition intergalactique en tant qu'armée à part entière et espèces alliées. Nous devons être unis pour cette guerre et ceci devrait permettre à vos dirigeants de croire en ce que nous avançons. Du moins j'espère qu'ils réagiront en conséquence.

-Nous manquons de preuve visuelle mais ceci nous apportera une partie de leur confiance. Merci Majesté.

-Pour ce qui est des preuves, intervint Killian, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire mais je vous en parlerais une fois à bord de l'Odyssée.

-Très bien, préparons-nous à partir dans ce cas, nous avons bien assez abusé de l'hospitalité de Vulcain. Encore merci pour tout Majesté. »

La Reine lui sourit simplement et serra chaleureusement sa fille avant de lui parler dans sa langue et de quitter le campement accompagnée de son cher compagnon, Diaval. Lilith ne montra guère l'émotion qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cette séparation et croisa le regard du Commandant pour afficher un large sourire.

Ils avaient perdu Lacey mais retrouvé un membre d'équipage de valeur.

.

« Donc Killian, donne moi une bonne nouvelle, cela changera. » S'enquit Emma tandis qu'elle arrivait dans le poste de pilotage suivit de Regina ainsi que de Lilith qui prenait ses marques et finissait la visite.

Ils avaient mis la matinée à défaire le campement et tout remettre en ordre. Le vaisseau était flambant neuf grâce aux Dagnis et ceux qui les avaient aidé s'étaient attroupés devant l'Odyssée afin de les saluer une dernière fois. Ils avaient tous ressenti une certaines émotions face à leurs gestes et ne pourraient jamais les remercier assez pour ce qu'ils avaient fait en si peu de temps. Le vaisseau était tout juste sortie de l'atmosphère Vulcaine lorsqu'elle avait fini d'installer Lilith.

« Nous avons retrouvés les enregistrements avant le crash, et notre chère IA les a gardé précieusement et n'a jamais cesser d'être active pendant nos deux semaines sur Vulcain. Elle a donc plusieurs images et surtout une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

-C'est assez sombre, Commandant, mais j'ai pu traiter la vidéo et certaines images afin de les rendre plus exploitables, confirma une voix féminine et suave qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendue.

-IA c'est toi ?

-Oui Commandant, Killian m'a nommée Suvi pour plus de facilité.

-N'avais-je pas dit qu'elle avait une voix sensuelle, murmura le pilote à l'intention d'Emma tandis que Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vous ai entendu, intervint Suvi. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ma voix interagie avec vos facteurs sensorielles et votre excitation. »

Emma se mit à rire voyant la gêne de son pilote qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Je crois qu'on va vous laisser tous les deux, se moqua-t-elle.

-Commandant c'est pas ce que vous croyez…, se défendit Killian.

-Les dernières améliorations du vaisseau par les Dagnis m'ont donnée une conscience plus importante et je peux désormais comprendre beaucoup mieux les êtres vivants comme vous, ainsi que vos interactions. Je ne ressens aucune émotions mais je suis curieuse d'en apprendre plus et j'apprécie tout de même vous avoir sur le vaisseau.

-Nous aussi Suvi, répondit Emma avec un petit sourire croisant le regard espiègle de Regina. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un aperçu des images ?

-Tout de suite Commandant. »

Si la pluie et l'obscurité tout comme la brume voilaient légèrement le champs visuel, ils purent voir le combat qui les avait opposés à l'hôte grâce notamment à leur tente en flammes. Suvi avait même fait un rapprochement afin de mieux distinguer la menace sans pour autant la détailler, ce qui protégeait son second dans un premier temps. Raisonner son équipage quant au fait que l'hôte ainsi que Regina se ressemblait était une chose mais le faire avec toute la Coalition en était une autre. Ce qui l'embêta fut qu'on pouvait également voir l'attaque d'Elsa mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus à une révélation près. Beaucoup de projets étaient en cours afin d'améliorer les soldats, ce ne serait pour eux qu'une avancer révolutionnaire.

« Merci Suvi, tu as fait du bon travail.

-De rien Commandant, je suis là pour ça et je vous remercie pour votre compliment. »

Elle avait bien du mal encore à se dire qu'elle discutait avec son vaisseau mais songeait que Suvi ferait alors une compagnie bien agréable pour Killian, elle semblait effectivement plus intelligente et curieuse.

« Direction la Terre, Commandant ? Demanda le pilote. C'est bien là-bas que se trouve Eden ?

-Oui, confirma Regina. En Alaska, seulement pour sa localisation exacte, nous devrons nous appuyer sur Lilith.

-Je vais vous donner les coordonnées de mon dernier voyage, acquiesça la Dagnis. Mais vous savez que malgré nos améliorations la Coalition nous repèrera ?

-Oui j'y ai déjà pensée, affirma Killian, vous aurez seulement deux heures devant vous avant que leurs radars s'affolent et que nous soyons encerclés. La dernière fois ils sont tombés dans le panneau mais depuis je doute qu'ils fassent la même erreur.

-Tu as raison… et je préfère que nous nous rendions à la Centrale de nous même plutôt que l'on se fasse harponner par un de leur vaisseau, affirma Emma. Deux heures devraient nous suffirent. Elsa et Anna nous accompagneront surement.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que vous veniez également Lilith, suggéra la brune. Eden a été abandonné depuis sa destruction vous y êtes allez récemment et vous pourrez nous guider.

-Très bien je vous accompagnerais, si cela peut vous aider. »

Elles étaient prêtes à y retourner mais au fond aucune d'entre elles ne savaient réellement ce qu'elles allaient y trouver.

* * *

 **Voila pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu publier plus tôt** **mais j'ai tarder.**

 **Bon bah on va enfin à Eden ;) C'est quand même le titre ^^**

 **Hâte de lire vos impressions et on se retrouve dans deux semaines ! (Je ne pourrais pas plus tôt :/)**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Désolée... vraiment désolée du retard mais pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un chapitre bien plus long qui j'espère répondra à de nombreuses questions. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là, jamais satisfaite, mais je suis bien contente de l'avoir terminé :) Plus long chapitre jamais écrit, je crois que c'est à la mode chez les auteurs en ce moment (dixit** StitChE **et** Blackkfeather **;) je vous conseille d'aller les lire si c'est pas déjà fait)**

 **Je suis pas dans une forme olympique aujourd'hui (ouai ça craint à 26 ans j'ai bien du mal à gérer mes lendemains de soirée ^^), alors vous m'excuserez pour les fautes qui traînent mais j'ai fait au mieux :$**

 **J'ai répondu à toutes vos superbes reviews, j'espère d'ailleurs que ce que j'ai pu expliquer dans mes précédents chapitres était clair sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander :)**

PinGuouine **je suis désolée, tu avais attendu une semaine pour rapprocher les chapitres et moi je suis à la bourre ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite malgré tout ! Et** Alice **merci pour tes compliments, c'est aussi un plaisir de te lire et de te faire rire ! J'aime varier les thèmes afin de varier les plaisirs (et pas de pensées détournées, y avait rien de salace dans ma phrase xD)**

 **C'est un plaisir de tous vous lire devrai-je dire :D**

 **Enjoy et bonne fête de fin d'année si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là parce qu'avec mon imagination on ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir, mais vous aurez possiblement un petit cadeau pour Noël... la suite d'Eden ou le début d'une autre fiction (complètement écrite cette fois), qui sait...**

 **Oh et bon voyage au pays des Eskimos ! En même temps avec ce froid cela pourrait être n'importe où... ciao je vais hiberner :p**

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre 27**_

 _._

Pourvu d'un environnement froid et désertique, l'Alaska possédait un relief montagneux et forestier important. Le froid sec de ce pays nord-américain n'enlevait en rien sa beauté et le ciel turquoise y avait toujours été aussi clair que les eaux glaciales du fleuve Yukon traduit comme la « grande rivière » en Indien. Ce long fleuve s'étendait depuis des siècles sur tout le pays en partant de la mer de Béring et de nombreux bras de rivières sillonnaient la terre comme les racines d'un arbre millénaire pour se faufiler dans le relief montagneux.

Le centre d'Eden avait été dissimulé en bordure du Yukon dans les profondeurs du relief, mais n'était pas aussi éloigné de la civilisation qu'Emma l'eut pensé puisque la lourde porte cachée par la végétation se situait à quelques kilomètres de la frontière canadienne et des lieux d'habitations d'Eagle et Eagle Village, qui ne recensaient qu'une centaine d'habitants.

August les déposa devant la porte ronde et s'éloigna légèrement gardant un œil averti sur les environs. Si l'entrée avait été scellée après la destruction d'Eden, Lilith avait découvert une seconde entrée dérobée à quelques mètres d'altitude. Le petit passage étroit et pentu dans la roche aurait pu être formé par les enfants d'Eden lors de leur fuite parce qu'il avait été bien difficile de s'y faufiler afin de rejoindre le tunnel d'évacuation à moitié ensevelie. Après plusieurs minutes, elles débouchèrent enfin sur un hall d'entrée.

Le hall était dévasté et en observant le comptoir délaissé Emma s'attendait à voir apparaitre une standardiste, mais il n'y avait là qu'une atmosphère oppressante.

« Cet endroit est toujours aussi effroyable, souffla la Dagnis. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin, je suis restée à ce niveau en espérant en apprendre plus sur mes confrères disparus, mais je ne m'y connais pas trop en technologie humaine. C'est en fouinant dans les bureaux que je suis tombée sur l'autre femme.

-Tu n'as pas pu la détailler ? demanda Emma, intriguée.

-Il faisait sombre et elle était vêtue de noir en plus d'avoir une capuche, elle semblait mince et élancée, mais je ne saurai en dire plus hormis que j'ai pu sentir que c'était une femme comme vous et une enfant d'Eden.

-Je vois en espérant que ce ne soit pas l'un des Lieutenant de l'hôte... Je vais voir s'il y a un accès aux caméras de surveillance et aux archives, proposa son second. C'est un niveau administratif, il n'y aura pas grand-chose hormis quelques bureaux. Le premier sous-sol nous en dira peut-être un peu plus. C'était celui des scientifiques, des dirigeants et surtout celui où se trouvait le bureau de ma mère.

-Une mine d'information pour nous. » Finit la militaire d'une voix pensive.

Regina contourna le long comptoir et alluma quelques périphériques encore actifs.

« D'ici je n'ai pas accès aux caméras… mais… c'est étrange…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

-La porte principale ainsi que la plupart des sorties de secours ont été scellées de l'intérieur. Le complexe est resté viable longtemps après notre départ malgré le soulèvement de ma sœur. J'aurais une meilleure visibilité sur le moniteur central dans le bureau de ma mère, mais d'ici il semblerait que la plupart des salles, moniteurs et voies d'accès fonctionnent toujours grâce à un générateur, en revanche sa puissance est faible et certaines portes ont été verrouillées.

-Peut-être que c'est cette mystérieuse femme, ou alors… des adultes qui n'ont pas pu s'échapper, suggéra Anna.

-Possible, songea Regina. Je me souviens que le tunnel d'évacuation s'était effondré après que nous soyons sortis avec mes parents et en même temps c'était la panique. Je ne sais même pas si ma sœur s'en est sortie… ni ce que nous allons découvrir là-dessous. »

Emma sentit Anna frissonner près d'elle et même si elle avait beaucoup de sang froid elle ne pouvait que rejoindre les dires de Lilith. Cet endroit était effroyable rien qu'à son atmosphère.

« Ce hall ne me dit rien du tout. Par contre, je crois que nous sommes passés par un tunnel tout comme vous, intervint Elsa. On devait faire vite et je n'ai pas fait attention à tout, mais il doit y avoir une autre sortie plus praticable, car Ingrid nous a permis de déboucher sur un autre versant de la montagne.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, le paysage était différent, se souvint Emma, pensive.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose, intervint Regina, pianotant avec rapidité sur le clavier numérique et tactile. Je dois juste… »

Tout l'espace s'alluma soudainement, montrant alors un hall d'entrée d'une société médicale voire d'un centre de recherche abandonné. Elle vit plusieurs écrans encore en fonction parmi ceux qui avaient été brisés ou pendaient lamentablement sur le mur. Elle remarqua les vidéos qui défilaient et étaient saccadées pour la plupart. Les visages souriants et joyeux des familles et les enfants qui jouaient dans un paysage idyllique dénotaient avec l'environnement actuel. Elles avaient toutes la tête levée pour contempler un lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vue même dans leur plus lointain souvenir. Un hologramme d'une femme en tailleur et dont les traits lui rappelaient la beauté naturelle de son second apparut au centre du hall. Souriante, le port altier et une aura à la fois bienveillante et rassurante, Cora ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'elle avait croisée sur Narök. L'hologramme n'était pas parfait et avait souffert du temps, mais la voix de la sous-directrice du centre retentit dans l'espace comme les psaumes d'un prêtre lors d'une prière.

« _Bienvenus dans le complexe d'innovation et de développement Eden. Un centre conçut par nos meilleurs scientifiques et ingénieurs afin de préserver vos enfants et ainsi de leur procurer un meilleur avenir…_

-Foutaise, rugit Anna. Aucun de nous n'était volontaire…

-Mais nos parents l'étaient peut-être, si ce n'est eux, les orphelinats n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient, murmura Emma, les yeux rivés sur l'hologramme.

- _Nous savons depuis plus d'un siècle que nous ne mettons à profit qu'une légère partie de nos capacités perceptives, logiques et intellectuelles. Notre cerveau est une machine que nous devons constamment solliciter et instruire. De ce fait des enseignants seront présents pour apporter à votre enfant tout le savoir dont il aura besoin dans cette nouvelle vie. Eden est un nouveau Monde qui accueillera les enfants du projet Omega. Un projet bâtit de nos mains afin de mettre en avant les qualités de l'humanité et ainsi les développer. Nous disposons de plusieurs logements, de salle de sport, de cours et d'entraînement ainsi que des airs de détente…_

 _-_ C'est vraiment une présentation pour une sorte d'école pour surdoué…siffla Elsa. C'est ce qu'ils nous faisaient croire sauf que ce qu'elle montre représente les beaux quartiers…

-Ils ne faisaient visiter que nos sous-sols, l'arène, le centre médical et même un petit jardin artificiel qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui où je me rendais, expliqua Regina, ses souvenirs encore vifs. Les enfants de familles riches étaient pour la plupart en lien avec Génésis Corporation ou Gaïa, parfois avec de hautes autorités politiques…

-Mais nous, dans tout ça, nous étions invisibles… nous étions les laissés pour compte.

-Des orphelins, termina Anna, la voix plus basse.

-C'était un écran pour un projet plus militaire et bon nombre de parents ont gobé ces mensonges… ils pensaient offrir un avenir meilleur à leurs enfants ainsi qu'à l'humanité. » Ajouta la brune, songeuse.

Elle se rendit compte par ses explications qu'elle avait volontairement oublié des pans de son histoire. Mis de côté pour avancer, elle songea que cela avait été une erreur. Ce passé faisait partie d'elle comme d'Emma, Elsa ou Anna.

« Ils voulaient peut-être nous sauver de l'extinction… parce que depuis plus d'un siècle tandis que les scientifiques parlent de réchauffement climatique, que les guerres nous ont toujours contaminés, le monde s'affole face aux catastrophes. Et même la découverte d'autre univers, races et systèmes solaires habités n'a en rien modifié la pensée universelle. Il est alors facile de faire croire à une apocalypse avant même l'arrivé de l'hôte. En réalité Gold souhaitait créer une armée, améliorer notre race pour être supérieur.

- _Vos enfants ne seront jamais seuls, ils apprendront à vivre et évoluer ensemble dans une fraternité et une égalité indissociable. Ils seront choisis parmi les meilleurs, choyés et éduqués afin d'entamer une nouvelle ère. Ayez confiance en nous et les enfants d'Eden seront l'élite de l'humanité, de notre chère Terre. »_

L'hologramme eut un raté et recommença alors sont laïus comme un vieux disque rayé. Regina coupa les différentes interfaces pour les renvoyer dans un silence troublant.

« Je me souviens que certains enfants disparaissaient, reprit Elsa pour rompre le silence pesant. Mais que devenaient-ils réellement ? »

Regina resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre d'un ton solennel.

« Ma sœur avait fait ses propres recherches, bien qu'elle voulait avoir plus de preuve avant de mettre en place son projet.»

Elle soupira, sembla réfléchir et reprit le regard rivé sur l'interface numérique en face d'elle.

« Elle m'a dit qu'on nous injectait une sorte de sérum à l'âge de cinq ans qui pouvait avoir différents effets secondaires.

-Un sérum ? C'est cette chose qu'ils ont créée grâce à la génétique de mon peuple, demanda Lilith, plus intéressée.

-Depuis votre rencontre et vos explications, je le pense en effet. Je n'ai jamais eu accès aux rapports, mais je crois qu'avant de le finaliser les généticiens de Gaïa avaient dû faire des tests et il est possible qu'ils aient gardé des Dagnis dans les soubassements.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? demanda Emma sans une once d'animosité, mais seulement curieuse. Tu disais ne pas savoir.

-Je ne connais pas les détails, je ne sais si tout cela est vrai, car ce n'était que des hypothèses. D'être ici me permet à moi aussi de me souvenir de choses que j'avais oubliées, volontairement ou non. »

La blonde acquiesça dans un sourire entendu.

« Quels étaient les effets secondaires ? reprit Anna, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Certains avaient des anomalies plus ou moins voyantes. J'en ai vu décupler une certaine avidité pour la violence, le sang, d'autres tombaient malades et la plupart du temps ils ne revenaient jamais. Le pôle médical nous en apprendra peut-être plus, car ce ne sont là que des mystères que même ma sœur n'a pas réussi à élucider. Les informations étaient surprotégées comme cet endroit même si elle a réussi à créer un soulèvement, siffla-t-elle, étouffant un rire. Elle était tenace et pouvait avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête… et ce projet de changement était risqué.

-C'est assez fou et je me demande bien comment elle s'y est prise, j'aurais voulu la connaitre, songea Elsa. Anna et moi nous devrions aller dans le pôle médical. Je me souviens bien de ce secteur et notamment du bureau d'Ingrid. Nous avancerons plus vite si nous nous séparons.

-Tu as raison il nous reste moins d'une heure et demie avant que la coalition nous tombe dessus, concéda Emma.

-Il y a un plan, souligna Regina tandis que les autres l'entouraient.

-Le complexe se compose de cinq sous-sols après le rez-de-chaussée. Il y a effectivement plusieurs tunnels d'évacuation. Deux pour les niveaux moins un, moins deux et moins trois. Le premier était les quartiers du personnel de Gaïa et le bureau de ma mère comme vous le savez, ensuite ce sont mes anciens quartiers et ceux des enfants du personnel ou des hautes autorités. En troisième se trouvent les arènes et le grand pôle médical. En son centre, caché de tous, il y a…

-Le jardin, compléta Emma.

-Oui, je pouvais accéder à un couloir privé par un ascenseur et nous voyons que chaque sous-sol est relié par plusieurs conduits, c'est comme cela que tu as trouvé la salle.

-C'est un vrai labyrinthe, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi… le hasard fait bien les choses, pensa Emma à voix haute, partageant un sourire discret avec Regina.

-On dirait que la plupart des tunnels sont inaccessibles hormis celui du pôle médical, remarqua la brune en pointant les voyants rouges sur certains points de l'écran. Au sous-sol numéro quatre se trouvaient vos quartiers et le niveau n'avait qu'un seul tunnel d'évacuation.

-À ce que je vois, nous étions réellement moins importants que les autres, grogna Anna, irritées. S'ils choisissaient parmi les meilleures alors pourquoi prendre des orphelins ?

-Ils n'avaient pas de compte à rendre auprès des parents, de ce fait il suffisait d'un peu d'argent et il était simple de convaincre certains gérants. Peut-être choisissaient-ils les orphelinats par hasard ou par le biais de connaissances. Je pense que vous étiez aussi triés grâce à des tests, je me souviens en avoir fait. Ils faisaient passer cela comme des petits jeux pour enfants.

-Des jeux pour enfants ? C'était il y a longtemps, mais je me rappelle qu'on nous avait regroupés dans une salle. Ces jeux étaient bateaux, comme ceux de n'importe quels gamins d'école élémentaire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me revient soudainement, avoua Emma.

-Plus tu vois de lieux ou penses à des personnes de ton passé et plus tes souvenirs reviennent, mais en effet ce ne sont pas les premiers à avoir testé l'esprit et l'intelligence d'un enfant même à un si jeune âge. Ce sont des jeux simples, logiques, pourtant les enfants ont chacun une approche bien différente qui peut montrer certaines aptitudes.

-Pour ma part, j'étais dans un pensionnat religieux, se rappela Anna. Car je me souviens des chants… Alors, comment ces gens ont pu laisser partir autant d'enfants ? La science et la religion ne font généralement pas bon ménage.

-L'un dans l'autre, ces gens étaient comme les parents crédules, et pensaient que vous auriez alors un meilleur avenir. Eden était peut-être vu comme la nouvelle arche de Noé, sans les animaux.

-Dans tous les cas, c'était plus simple que de nous trouver une famille d'accueil convenable, soupira Emma. Et le dernier sous-sol ? Il n'y a aucune sortie hormis par les ascenseurs principaux, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ce sont les soubassements… je ne sais pas ce que cela renferme, avoua son second, plus soucieuse et en proie à une profonde réflexion. Ma sœur pensait qu'ils y envoyaient ceux qui ne supportaient pas le sérum, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… je doute qu'ils leurs permettaient d'avoir une vie normale après cela. Ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque d'alerter qui que ce soit d'extérieur.

-Combien n'ont pas supporté le sérum ? demanda Anna, la voix plus tremblante, effarée.

-Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense, murmura Elsa.

-Je ne sais pas. Une fois j'ai entendu mon père parler d'une sorte d'antisérum pour guérir les anomalies et ainsi sauver la vie des enfants, mais je crois que c'était une utopie... Peut-être qu'Ingrid aura laissé des informations sauf si cela a été détruit avec le reste.

-Très bien, Anna et Elsa vous vous rendez au pôle médical dans le troisième sous-sol. Regina, Lilith et moi nous allons dans le bureau de la sous-directrice.

-Je vous laisse y aller, je vais fouiner au niveau des soubassements, informa Lilith.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y trouve et il n'y a aucun moyen de replis.

-J'ai besoin de savoir s'il reste une partie de mon peuple…

-Je peux comprendre, mais en près de seize ans, s'il y avait bien des Dagnis ou même des enfants, je doute qu'ils aient survécu aussi longtemps, informa Regina d'une voix plus froide. Vous n'y trouverez qu'un charnier. »

Emma vit la lueur de défis, de colère et de tristesse briller dans les yeux ocre de Lilith et ne semblait pas être la seule puisqu'elle entendit le soupir de son second avant que celle-ci ne reprenne d'une voix plus douce.

« Je ne souhaite pas être pessimiste, mais comprenez que même s'ils ont survécu tout ce temps, ils ne sont certainement plus eux même. »

La fille de Maléfique, montra un visage plus peiné et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Très bien je vous accompagne. »

Elles entrèrent toutes dans l'ascenseur encore en fonctionnement pour s'arrêter au premier sous-sol. Le silence les accueillit dans une noirceur entrecoupée par le grésillement d'une lampe au plafond.

« On reste en contact et soyez sur votre garde. Vous avez chacune une arme, mais vous vous en servez en dernier recours. » Conseilla Emma pour finir avant que les portes ne se referment sur ses amies d'enfance.

Le cœur battant elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser seules, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une autre alternative.

Le sous-sol était une continuité de portes et de couloirs menant sur plusieurs chambres, mais aussi sur des laboratoires et centres d'analyses différenciés par des murs en verre. L'endroit était insalubre, les portes parfois branlantes et les vitres brisées. Le sol était jonché de débris et certains murs étaient couverts de traces qu'elle imaginait être du sang. Si elle avait été surprise de ne pas trouver de corps sur Skadi ou dans les archives de Mars lors de l'attaque de l'hôte, elle se doutait qu'avec les affrontements et la panique, Eden en était pourvu. Ses soupçons furent vite confirmés lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur le cadavre de ce qui semblait être un scientifique au vu de la blouse blanche que son squelette portait encore.

« Il est mort de plusieurs balles, constata Regina en voyant ces dernières sur le sol en plus des os perforés et autres restes.

-Vous appreniez aussi à tirer ? S'interloqua Lilith.

-Nous apprenions tout type de combat, mais au fil du temps certaines techniques nous étaient plus ou moins accessibles et privilégiées. J'ai toujours préféré le sabre ou l'épée aux armes à feu, se souvint Regina.

-Moi qui me disais que c'était Mulan qui t'avait donné des cours, releva Emma.

-Non, mais c'est une bonne adversaire. Concernant notre inconnu, l'un des gardes aurait pu être le tireur puisque certains adultes s'étaient eux aussi retournés contre les dirigeants, tout comme Ingrid d'une certaine manière. Continuons. »

Après seize années d'abandon, les couloirs s'allumaient encore sur leur passage bien que les faisceaux de leurs lampes leur permirent de voir les recoins obscurs. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Lilith ne s'était pas attardée dans cet endroit où la mort planait comme un voile presque terrifiant. Eden n'était décidément pas un paradis, mais l'enfer sur terre. Elles arrivèrent dans le réfectoire des adultes où la plupart des tables avaient été renversées, chaises éclatées, montrant un capharnaüm omniprésent depuis leur arrivée. Certains corps étaient dans des postures étranges, comme celui en tenue de travail assis à sa place et avachi sur son plateau, un repas qu'il avait délaissé depuis longtemps.

Pour certains, le temps s'était arrêté en une fraction de seconde.

« Regardez celui-ci, fit remarquer Lilith en s'approchant d'un squelette complètement noir qui n'attendait qu'un souffle pour tomber en cendres. Il a été comme incinéré.

-Même moi je ne peux monter la température à ce point, réalisa Regina. D'ailleurs, je peux m'approprier le feu, mais je ne peux le créer. La personne qui lui a fait ça devait avoir une aptitude semblable à la mienne.

-C'est possible ?

-Nous avions tous nos spécificités et éléments de prédilection en quelque sorte, mais oui l'aptitude pouvait varier. Certains décuplaient le feu par l'électricité par exemple. Il y a des taches noires sur le sol, celui-ci aussi aurait dû être…

-Pulvérisé, finit Emma, pensive. Cet endroit est un véritable cimetière. »

Elles continuèrent leur traversée pour sortir dans le couloir tout aussi saccagé et insalubre quand un appel sur sa montre l'interloqua.

« Ici Swan.

- _Emma ! Nous sommes au pôle médical,_ informa Anna _. Heureusement que j'avais le plan en tête, c'est un vrai labyrinthe._

-Tout va bien de votre côté ?

- _Je dirais que oui. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir qui menait au bureau de Cora. Ce n'était pas seulement la réponse évasive d'Anna, c'était aussi et surtout le frisson qui avait parcouru son échine. Un vent fugace et froid, comme le souffle d'un mort, l'avait effleurée. Pourtant, même en sondant chaque recoin avec sa lampe elle ne vit rien d'étrange.

 _« Emma nous sommes passées par l'arène, nous ne pouvions pas la contourner. C'était… horrible. Il y avait des corps… beaucoup de corps…_

-Ici aussi… il fallait s'y attendre. Nous arrivons bientôt au bureau. Celles qui ont les informations rejoignent les autres.

- _Dacodac'. On s'y met, on arrive aussi au bureau d'Ingrid._ »

Elle coupa la communication et suivit ses deux coéquipières dans le bureau pour voir un corps cette fois étonnamment bien conservé et un autre un peu plus loin qui avait la même allure que les précédents. Regina contourna le bureau pour pianoter sur le clavier afin de parcourir les dossiers de la sous-directrice.

Pendant ce temps, Emma se baissa près du jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se trouvait comme enfermé dans une pellicule de quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait comme du givre. Elsa, comme Regina, ne créait pas la glace. Elle abaissait la température d'un corps, quel qu'il soit afin de le transformer en glace comme la pluie, ou toutes autres molécules. Ce qu'elle observait avait été envoyé sur le jeune homme pour le figer dans une position précaire. Le corps avait glissé contre le mur, une main levée vers l'autre étendue plus loin. Le regard vitreux était encore plus horrible que de voir les squelettes du réfectoire. Parce que s'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir se relever et bouger, toute vie avait quitté ses yeux et le givre avait aussi figé ses larmes.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ici a dû être vraiment atroce. Je ne sais si ta sœur nous a sauvés ou conduit à notre perte. »

Elle n'entendit plus le mouvement des doigts de son second sur le plateau et se détourna pour croiser son regard. Elle avait appris à la décrypter, à cerner ses regards parfois ambivalents tout comme ses mimiques, mais nous ne pouvons connaître vraiment une personne et en cet instant elle ne sut décrire l'émotion qu'elle lui partageait. En cet instant, elle pensa que Regina n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

Son second baissa les yeux et se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.

« Parle-moi d'elles… d'eux. De tes parents et de ta sœur. »

Regina s'appuya sur le bureau tandis que Lilith, qui observait les alentours, s'intéressa soudainement à leur conversation d'un regard brillant.

« Zelena ne le savait pas et ne le saura peut-être jamais, mais plus jeune je l'admirais, soupira la brune après un long silence. Je venais souvent voir ses combats, j'étais la seule à y être autorisée et j'aimais voir sa ténacité, sa concentration parfaite. Si mon élément était le feu, elle, c'était la terre alors lorsque Maléfique nous a parlé des déesses dragonnes, d'Anna qui serait ta protectrice en quelque sorte et que… moi aussi j'en avais une, j'ai pensé à elle. Nous combattions parfois deux par deux, des tests pour savoir quels éléments et capacités se trouvaient en harmonie ou au contraire être la faiblesse de l'autre. Faiblesse que j'avais oubliée avec le temps, peut-être par fierté, murmura-t-elle, étouffant un petit rire. Même si elle ne me faisait pas confiance, elle n'avait de cesse de vouloir me protéger, elle me complétait. Mais parfois, j'étais bien trop arrogante pour le voir, lui avouer que j'avais besoin d'elle était impossible pour moi. Pourtant, je me souviens d'une journée en particulier, ce jour où j'ai découvert son anomalie…

 _-Si je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau Regina c'est parce que j'aimerais te féliciter. » Scanda la voix de sa mère._

 _Assise derrière son bureau froid et impersonnel, Cora ne dérogeait pas à sa règle primordiale. Qu'importe la reconnaissance qu'elle faisait part, qu'importe les attentions et les compliments à son égard, le bureau massif entre elles, représenterait à jamais la distance qu'il y avait toujours eu. Une mère se serait levée, elle l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassée pour avoir atteint un tel niveau d'aptitude, mais elle n'était pas de ces mères-là. Sa froideur restait implacable dans son regard brun et seul un sourire affable barra son visage._

 _Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Regina était droite et sereine. Et comme à chaque fois son cœur se meurtrit un peu plus. Néanmoins avec le temps, elle s'y était habituée._

 _« Tu as atteint un niveau de maitrise exceptionnel, tu surpasses les autres et même ta sœur qui depuis quelque temps se laisse aller._

 _-Vous savez que Zelena me complète au combat et de plus elle n'en reste pas moins l'une des meilleures du centre._

 _-Bien sûr, mais son tempérament revêche et son attitude en constante rébellion m'insupportent, siffla la sous-directrice d'une voix sèche, se levant de son bureau pour en faire le tour. Tu n'es pas comme elle. Toi, tu ne t'opposeras jamais à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Sa mère était à quelques mètres appuyée contre son bureau, et si elle semblait la couver d'un regard plus admiratif et soucieux, elle pouvait sentir son aura écrasante, sa supériorité et sa froideur. Elle déglutit en sachant qu'au fond, elle voulait suivre le chemin de sa sœur, elle voulait s'opposer à sa mère, mais elle n'en avait pas la force._

 _« Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne le serais jamais. »_

 _Cora eut l'air satisfaite de sa réponse et se décolla du bureau pour l'approcher._

 _« Bien, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sais où se trouvent tes priorités et ta place. Tu auras un bel avenir devant toi comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Tu as ta journée, profite en pour te reposer._

 _-Merci mère. »_

 _Elle détourna simplement les talons et sortit de la salle. Elle attendit seulement quelques secondes que la porte se referme pour fermer les yeux et souffler l'air qu'elle avait retenu. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs, son cœur eut un raté en tombant sur Zelena qui se tenait les bras croisé, adossé au mur, un sourire en coin cachant sa mâchoire contractée. Elle était incapable de parler voire même de bouger. Avait-elle tout entendu, était-elle en colère contre elle ? Lorsque le regard azur et perçant se posa sur elle avec animosité, elle eut la réponse à ses questions et elle s'en voulait de ne pas être honnête, de ne pas avoir le cran de s'opposer à sa mère. La rousse se décolla du mur d'un coup d'épaule et décroisa les bras pour venir vers elle et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres afin de la surplomber d'un regard dédaigneux._

 _« Tu as raison Regina, tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu n'auras jamais le courage de dire la vérité. » Cingla-t-elle, avant de la repousser en la dépassant pour s'engouffrer dans le bureau de leur mère._

 _Elle massa son épaule endolorie par le coup. Si malgré son aptitude au feu elle était tout en finesse, Zelena était d'une force brute qu'elle ne pouvait lui envier, mais qui l'avait toujours dépassé. Elle soupira avant d'entendre des cris venant du bureau, mais ne comprenant pas clairement ce qu'il se disait entre les deux parentes elle préféra continuer son chemin dans le couloir vers le petit bureau de son père. Ce dernier travaillait sur un dossier que Cora lui avait donné, plus pour l'occuper qu'autre chose._

 _« Bonjour papa, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de répondre à l'étreinte qu'il lui accorda avec tendresse._

- _Je viens de parler avec ta sœur, elle a encore fait des siennes il paraitrait._

 _-Oui, elle s'en est prise à Fiona cette fois, elle l'aurait blessée hors de l'arène._

 _-Seulement comme elle ne veut pas en parler nous n'avons qu'une seule version et Fiona est réputée pour avoir une langue de vipère. »_

 _Elle sourit en voyant son père prêt à défendre sa sœur, même s'il ne le faisait pas face à son épouse. Parfois, elle lui en voulait de rester, de se laisser manipuler comme un pion et de tout accepter, mais au fond Henry n'était-il pas simplement et éperdument amoureux de sa femme ?_

 _« J'espère que cela se passera bien, parfois j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse comme les autres. »_

 _Elle sentit son père se crisper et quitta ses bras pour l'observer._

 _« C'est une tête de mule, mais rien ne lui arrivera. Ta mère est dure, mais elle vous aime._

 _-Parfois j'en doute, murmura-t-elle sous le regard plus triste du patriarche. Je voulais aller un peu dans le jardin, mère m'a donnée le reste de l'après-midi._

 _-Pas de problème, tu peux utiliser mon ascenseur privé._

 _-Merci. A plus tard papa. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et d'emprunter la cabine qui la mena au troisième sous-sol dans un couloir étroit._

 _Elle composa le code sur la console un peu plus loin et entra dans la grande salle où trônait en son centre un Honeycrisp semblant millénaire. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à cet endroit qu'elle aimait afin qu'il apparaisse tel qu'elle le désirait. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le vent sur son visage, l'herbe fraiche et la chaleur du soleil avant même d'ouvrir les yeux._

 _« Il ne manque plus que toi. » Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se diriger vers l'arbre pour prendre une pomme qu'elle croqua._

 _Elle s'installa au pied du tronc massif et soupira d'aise, impatiente de revoir Emma. Elle ne savait même plus l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'elle émergea d'un sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas senti arriver. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle discerna la légère caresse sur sa tempe et ouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage comme dans un halo de lumière. Elle avait humé son parfum fleuri, mais son cœur se mit à battre fortement lorsqu'elle put enfin la détailler, voir son sourire taquin, ses yeux clairs et admiratifs._

 _« Alors Belle au Bois dormant, faut-il que je vous embrasse pour que vous sortiez de votre sommeil ? »_

 _Elle étouffa un rire narquois et se redressa pour s'asseoir tandis que la blonde s'écartait afin de lui laisser de l'espace._

 _« Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

 _-Oui et tu ronfles, lança Emma, taquine._

 _-Je ne ronfle sûrement pas, fustigea-t-elle, revêche._

 _-Oh oui pardon, majesté, les Reines ne ronflent pas, gloussa l'autre avant de se recevoir un coup de sa part. Aie, mais quelle brute !_

 _-Et encore, j'ai été gentille, dit-elle fièrement._

 _-Ah oui ? Et bien pas moi. »_

 _La blonde se jeta sur elle et commença une bataille acharnée pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Regina finit par la ceinturer avec ses cuisses sans même avoir besoin de ses mains._

 _« Alors ? Qui a le dessus ?_

 _-C'est toi, soupira Emma, agacée._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Rooo c'est vous majesté._

 _-Je préfère ça. » Dit-elle tout en se penchant vers son oreille, les mains enfouies dans l'herbe de chaque côté du visage de la blonde._

 _Elle étouffa un rire malicieux et se redressa légèrement pour voir les rougeurs apparaitre sur les joues d'Emma. Son sourire disparu alors que la blondinette évitait son regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle détaillait autant le visage de sa camarade, alors si près du sien. En trois semaines qu'elles se côtoyaient chaque jour, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi familières l'une avec l'autre. Emma était espiègle, mais ses approches étaient souvent timides sauf aujourd'hui. Réalisant qu'elle regardait bien trop fixement les lèvres fines et tremblantes de cette dernière, elle se redressa vivement et se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun malaise. Seulement l'instant d'après aucune des deux ne s'était parlé, restant dans un mutisme timide et gênant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu depuis leur rencontre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma le rompe._

 _« Tu vas bien Regina ? Tu sembles soucieuse..._

 _-C'est ma sœur, avoua-t-elle, trouvant un sujet de conversation bien éloignée de leur rapprochement. Je crois que sans le vouloir je…, s'arrêta-t-elle avant de soupirer. Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec elle, pourtant elle m'a toujours protégé. Alors que dans mon audace et ma fierté je n'ai eu aucune reconnaissance à son égard. J'aurais pu la défendre, l'aider, mais j'ai été lâche et je crois qu'elle me déteste._

 _-Je ne connais pas ta sœur, mais vous êtes une famille et même si moi je n'en ai pas je peux dire que ce simple fait est important._

 _-On voit que tu ne connais pas la mienne, souffla-t-elle._

 _-Non, hormis ta mère, Madame la sous-directrice ou devrais-je dire la Reine sans cœur._

 _-C'est comme ça que vous la surnommez ?_

 _-Yep, on ne l'a vu qu'une fois lors de l'inspection et depuis ce jour on l'appelle comme ça._

 _-Cela lui va bien, ricana-t-elle, amère. J'ai parfois peur pour ma sœur, je voudrais être plus présente, mais je ne sais pas comment faire._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dirais pas la vérité ? Juste ce que tu ressens. »_

 _Les mots de Zelena martelèrent son crâne. Sa sœur avait parfois été une confidente et pourtant elle ne l'avait que peu été en retour. Dire la vérité, dire ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus dur pour elle que de tordre une barre de fer d'une seule main. Elle sourit à cette métaphore idiote, l'utilisation de leur pouvoir leur était devenue instinctive, les émotions les régissaient, seulement pour devenir la meilleure elle avait préféré tout enfermer dans une boite. Comme sa mère avant elle._

 _« Tu as raison, je vais lui parler et tenter de la soutenir, on fait tous des erreurs, mais je crois que derrière ses actes elle cache quelque chose de plus profond. Merci Emma._

 _-Toujours là pour voler à la rescousse des belles demoiselles en détresse, rétorqua la plus jeune avec un sourire innocent._

 _-Arrête tes bêtises. » Fustigea-t-elle en la repoussant dans l'herbe._

 _Elle avait beau lever les yeux au ciel elle ne retint pas le sourire qui s'élargit sur son visage. Si au début elle avait été réticente à la venue d'une étrangère, elle avait néanmoins accepté sa présence impulsivement. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait seule ou parce qu'elle était curieuse de connaître les « autres ». Elle appréciait désormais les moments passés avec cette gamine maladroite et parfois immature. Et elle ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle, chaque jour était un réconfort même pour quelques heures._

 _Elle quitta Emma et le jardin à regret pour rejoindre le deuxième sous-sol. Sa chambre lui sembla bien exiguë et elle n'attendit pas qu'elle revienne pour rentrer dans celle de sa sœur. C'est une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait réellement dire ou faire. Elle observa le lit, la table de nuit et le bureau, une chambre tout aussi sobre et sommaire que la sienne où seuls des documents éparpillés et un grand cahier à croquis rendaient l'endroit vivant. Elle dodelina de la tête en récupérant les quelques documents pour les assemblés sur le bureau et d'un air songeur elle fixa le cahier à dessin. Elle regarda furtivement la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour le feuilleter. Sa sœur avait toujours eu un don pour cette pratique artistique qui lui était bien étrangère. Elle souriait en voyant les dessins plus humoristiques qui la mettaient en scène avec sa mère ou Fiona – du moins cela lui ressemblait plus ou moins. Et son sourire se ternit, lorsqu'elle tomba sur son propre portrait. Elle l'avait dessinée lors d'un cours qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle se voyait de profil comme sur une photo et si on pouvait croire que ce jour-là elle était concentrée sur le cours, en réalité elle se souvenait qu'elle avait décroché depuis longtemps. Zelena avait figé dans le temps ce moment où elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_

 _Elle se détourna prestement faisant tomber les quelques feuilles qu'elle avait rangées tandis que Zelena la fusilla du regard. La rousse referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha vivement pour refermer le cahier d'un coup sec._

 _« Je voulais te parler._

 _-Ah oui et pour parler aux gens toi tu fouilles dans leurs affaires ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas fouillé Zelena, il était sur ton bureau… je me suis juste permise de regarder, après tout avant tu me montrais toujours tes dessins, se défendit-elle, revêche._

 _-C'était avant, quand tu n'étais pas encore la fille parfaite aux yeux de notre mère. Tu sais l'époque où tu me suivais partout, où tu me collais au basque quand tu n'hésitais pas à me défendre même avec ta petite taille ! s'emporta l'autre la surplombant une nouvelle fois du fait de ses quelques centimètres en plus._

 _-Tu t'en prends à moi, mais je n'y suis pour rien si tu préfères casser le nez de Fiona plutôt que de rester discrète, tu ne peux que t'en vouloir à toi-même si mère ne cesse de te mener la vie dure ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois qu'elle me donne plus qu'à toi, mais tu te trompes Zelena ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être toujours poussé à être la meilleure alors que je voudrais être juste moi-même !_

 _-Je ne sais pas ? Mais moi aussi Regina je suis passée par là, j'ai juste eu le cran de dire stop contrairement à toi. Tu dis que tu veux être toi-même, alors arrête d'être cette garce présomptueuse !_

 _-C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ! Tu me juges, me mets dans la case qui te convient, mais tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens !_

 _-Toi non plus et tu n'as jamais essayé d'ailleurs ! Tu parles de Fiona, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu dire, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi, de nous. Tu vis dans ton petit monde, tu préfères t'enfuir dans ce jardin qui te donne l'illusion d'une vie normale, ragea sa sœur se rapprochant pour la forcer à se coller au mur. Mais on n'aura jamais une vie normale !_

 _-On pourrait au moins rendre les choses moins compliquées, soupira-t-elle, plus calme avant de s'ancrer dans les yeux bleus colériques. Avant on partageait tout, on se confiait l'une à l'autre… je n'ai pas toujours été reconnaissante, j'ai mes tors aussi, mais j'ai toujours voulu retrouver ce qu'on a perdu. Seulement, tu préfères creuser un fossé entre nous…_

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qui creuse le fossé Regina, c'est elle, c'est toi quand tu n'oses pas dire la vérité._

 _-Je t'ai défendue._

 _-Pas assez, lança-t-elle en se détournant._

 _-À croire que ce n'est jamais assez ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me fasses confiance et pour que tu te confies à moi ?_

 _-Pourquoi ça t'importes tant que ça ?_

 _-Parce que tu es ma sœur… je… je n'ai que toi. »_

 _De dos, Zelena baissa les épaules, comme affligée. Elle la vit se passer une main dans les cheveux et sans même l'apercevoir elle savait qu'elle se retenait de frapper quelque chose… ou quelqu'un._

 _-Vas-t-en._

 _-Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelque temps, je veux que tu me parles._

 _-Moi non ! Alors, sors d'ici !_

 _-Ne me rejette pas Zelena ! » S'emporta-t-elle rageusement avant d'attraper le bras de sa sœur pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _La rousse s'échappa de son emprise par un geste violent, mais sous la colère Regina attrapa sa tenue et tira maladroitement dessus dévoilant une partie de son cou._

 _Voyant la tache verte sur sa peau elle resta figée et releva le regard, tandis que son aînée se recula prestement pour remettre son col en place._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _-De la peinture._

 _-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, quelle est cette marque ? Réitéra-t-elle en tentant de voir ladite marque à nouveau._

 _-Fous-moi la paix Regina ! » Hurla presque la rousse, la voix tremblante._

 _Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de peur dans le regard clair plus brillant et incertain que d'accoutumé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle avait compris. Les anomalies avaient des formes diverses, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles apparaissaient aussi tard. Rares étaient les enfants qui restaient parmi eux au développement d'un virus, d'un changement physique ou mental. Ils étaient envoyés dans le pôle médical puis disparaissaient. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle en avait entendu parler et qu'elle avait vu un adolescent agresser son meilleur ami jusqu'à le laisser en sang dans le réfectoire alors que rien n'avait incité cet acte de violence gratuite et surtout venant d'un garçon qui était loin d'être violent. Cela avait été le premier cas qui avait fait des émules._

 _Elle aurait voulu que ce soit le seul, le dernier._

 _« Depuis quand ? »_

 _Sa sœur soupira, rendant les armes._

 _« Cela fait quelques jours. Deux semaines tout au plus._

 _-Ingrid est au courant ?_

 _-Non, j'ai réussi à le dissimuler, mais dans deux jours j'ai la visite mensuelle et je ne pourrais pas le cacher._

 _-Ingrid se soucie de notre bien-être, je sais qu'elle nous apprécie alors on devrait pouvoir lui dire de te couvrir. D'ailleurs, on devrait en parler aujourd'hui, faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui te fasse passer la visite et pas cette folle de Caulfield, chuchota le brune. Cette sorcière me fait froid dans le dos._

 _-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, on a l'impression qu'elle va nous bouffer, les jumeaux Hansel et Gretel l'ont vue la semaine dernière et ils en sont traumatisés. » Se mit-elle à rire nerveusement._

 _Le silence revint entre elles, ne laissant que les restes de rires étouffés. Zelena s'accrocha à son regard, plus calme, plus apaisée comme si le fait qu'une autre personne soit au courant, sa sœur de surcroit, lui ôtait un poids._

 _« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Zelena, pas cette fois.»_

 _La rousse accepta la main qu'elle lui tendit, la serrant de toutes ses forces lui offrant ce regard où chaque émotion pouvait être lue comme dans un livre ouvert._

« Après cela, Ingrid l'a couverte et a falsifié ses résultats. J'allais avec elle aux visites faisant en sorte d'avoir les miennes en même temps et petit à petit elle m'a fait confiance. Alors un jour elle m'a parlé des disparitions, de son projet de libérer les enfants, de mettre un terme au projet Omega, car pour elle il n'y avait rien de bien dans tout cela. Beaucoup enviaient son statut, tout comme moi nous étions mises de côté, pourtant après cette discussion nous avons décidé de jouer un rôle. Un rôle que nous connaissions bien. Elle passait pour la mal-aimée de la famille, la rebelle, et s'était rapidement rapprochée des autres avec mon aide. Moi, j'étais celle en qui ils ne pouvaient avoir confiance, celle qui ne les comprenait pas, Zelena était leur sauveuse, continua Regina, nostalgique.

-Tu jouais ce rôle pour que ta mère ne se rende compte de rien ? Demanda Emma.

-Oui.

-Et cette Fiona, que lui avait-elle dit ?

-Elle avait dit des atrocités sur mon dos, et si Zelena supportait les réflexions ou insultes à son encontre elle ne supportait pas que l'on parle de moi. Ce jour-là elle m'avait défendue, mais elle était bien trop fière pour le dire. »

Emma sourit en se rendant compte que les deux sœurs étaient bien plus proches qu'elles ne le pensaient. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que Zelena soit en vie, qu'elle ait pu s'échapper et qu'un jour peut-être, elles se retrouveraient.

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour créer le soulèvement ? demanda Lilith.

\- Il n'y avait pas que des enfants ou des adolescents, comme je l'ai dit il y avait aussi des adultes. Elle a travaillé sur ce projet pendant des mois avant de m'en parler et de le finaliser. Elle avait réussi à trouver un appui dans la logistique du complexe et avait piraté l'ordinateur de notre mère. Crois-le ou non, mais Fiona nous a aidées. Seulement je ne savais pas réellement quand cela commencerait et je voulais te prévenir avant que cela ne dégénère… dit-elle à Emma.

-Mais tout est parti en vrille, un projet bien construit qui a fini en mutinerie, murmura la militaire.

-Oui, les quelques rescapés ont été mis sous silence, certains ont subi un tel choc qu'ils ont fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique ce qui était une bonne chose pour Gold. Qui croirait un fou même à notre époque ? Puis personne n'avait entendu parler d'Eden ou d'un quelconque complexe. Je pense au fond que Gold a fait en sorte d'étouffer l'affaire.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. »

Un bruit les fit sursauter de concert et la brune ne s'attarda pas pour reprendre ses recherches.

« Nous devrions continuer. J'ai réussi à passer la sécurité, apparemment ils n'ont pas eu le temps de tout détruire, les serveurs n'étaient pas tous reliés au centre de Génésis. Eden semblait indépendant. Pour ce qui est des caméras la plupart ne sont plus en fonction, je n'ai que les enregistrements de celle du hall en espérant qu'on y voit quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Bien, essaie de trouver toute donnée en rapport avec les Dagnis.

-C'est ce que je fais. C'est impossible…

-Quoi ? Se pressa-t-elle suivit de près pas Lilith.

-Je viens de tomber sur un dossier protégé. Ce sont des listes de noms et de numéros, associés à des Dagnis…

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? S'inquiéta la fille de Maléfique.

-Ils avaient du faire des tests sur les Dagnis, car à côté des numéros ont été noté leurs particularités et pouvoirs. Il y avait plus de Dagnis que d'enfants, mais on peut voir qu'il y a aussi les noms de nos anciens camarades. Ils étaient en quelque sorte associés à un membre de votre peuple afin de faire une corrélation avec leurs capacités. »

Lilith regardait les écrans sans réellement lire, le visage soudainement voilé par une colère tranquille, une douleur presque invisible.

« Il y en a tellement… comment ont-ils pu avoir autant de Dagnis ? demanda Emma d'une voix plus basse.

-Il y a une trentaine d'années, nous faisions encore du commerce, des échanges avec les autres espèces et de ce fait nous avions notre flotte de vaisseau. Bien moins importante que la vôtre, car nous avons toujours été des combattants terrestres, mais notre flotte commerciale était connue de tous. Nos plus gros vaisseaux pouvaient accueillir plus d'une centaine de Dagnis volontaires pour quitter leur famille et entamer un périple parfois long. Je n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque je les voyais décoller et partir de nos terres… je rêvais de faire de même. »

Lilith parlait, le visage fermé, sans même se rendre compte des regards observateurs qui l'épiaient.

« J'avais entendu parler de la venue des humains, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de ce que mon père avait fait. Il y avait eu des disparitions, mais seulement deux en un an et puis un jour l'un de nos vaisseaux avec une centaine de membres d'équipages est parti…

-Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus n'est-ce pas ? Termina Regina d'une voix plus douce qui surprit Emma.

-Non, et ma mère a décidé de fermer toutes les lignes commerciales et de détruire la plupart de nos vaisseaux. Ils auraient pu simplement être perdus quelque part, mais pour elle les humains nous avaient trahis et elle préférait nous protéger que d'envoyer une équipe de recherche. J'ai réussi à retrouver une vieille carcasse que j'ai réparée et qui m'a permis de venir ici. C'est mon aptitude qui m'a donné la possibilité de comprendre ce que vous étiez... Ces monstres ont fait une sorte de transfert et lié deux espèces pour en crée une nouvelle, ragea-t-elle soudainement. Ces Dagnis étaient des gens bien, ils avaient des noms, une vie et des familles qui les attendait ! Ils ont été réduits à de simples numéros !

-Je suis désolée.

-Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Mais comment cette chose a-t-il pu avoir autant de conséquences sur ces enfants ?

-De ce que je sais, le sérum agissait aléatoirement en fonction des enfants sélectionnés à cause de nos gênes. Zelena était l'une des plus âgés, elle avait dû être la première à le recevoir, réalisa Regina, en proie à ses réflexions.

-Quelqu'un aurait dû tout arrêter, même dix ans c'était bien trop long, souffla Emma avant d'entendre la voix d'Anna à nouveau.

- _Emma, on a trouvé quelque chose, faut que vous veniez voir ça. Ingrid… Ingrid nous a laissé un message. »_

Son cœur eut un raté, elle s'empressa de répondre et demanda à Regina de transférer tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur leur montre. Une fois fait, elles firent demi-tour lorsqu'un nouveau bruit les alerta et les arrêta dans le couloir devenu plus sombre par le manque de lumière.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu crois réellement que certains auraient pu survivre ? » Demanda Emma incertaine tandis que le bruit de ferraille semblait de plus en plus proche et en cadence.

La lumière vacillante rendait l'endroit exigu plus oppressant et angoissant tandis qu'elle s'attendait à toute éventualité, prête à dégainer. Elle imaginait toute sorte de monstres, de revenants, mais pas ce qui sortit de la pénombre. Elle comprenait d'où venait le bruit de ferraille ajouté à d'autres, plus petits, en voyant l'intrus rouler maladroitement vers elles. Le petit robot digne d'une boite de rangement avançait en zigzaguant grâce à deux chaînes larges, son corps était surmonté par deux grandes lentilles ovales qui semblaient être ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient dirigés vers le sol et l'opportun s'arrêta pour regardait un détritus à terre. Il continua sa route et prit une dernière accélération qui lui fit heurter les jambes d'Emma. Il leva les yeux, ou ce qui lui servait d'yeux vers elle et eut un petit couinement de surprise en se reculant.

« Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, siffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle entendait les vis et clous du robot s'entrechoquer dans sa carcasse à cause de ses tremblements, avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans une salle, ne montrant à la porte qu'une lentille curieuse.

-Au moins il n'a pas l'air hostile, remarqua Lilith. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ?

-C'est un robot ménager, répondit Regina avec un petit sourire amusé. La plupart passaient dans les couloirs et les chambres pour jeter toutes les ordures qui traînaient et parfois il leur arrivait de dérailler. L'un d'eux avait récupéré et jeté la serviette et les vêtements de Zelena un jour où elle était sous la douche, je n'avais jamais autant ri.

-Il a l'air d'avoir une sorte de conscience, s'interloqua Emma, amusé par l'anecdote. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Emma c'est un robot qui récupère les détritus et les compacte pour les recycler, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait une conscience, soupira la brune en croisant les bras.

-On va bien voir. Hey, viens, on ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Si Regina leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la blonde appelait le robot comme s'il avait été un petit être apeuré, elle fut surprise de voir l'appareil ménager revenir vers elles en se tenant les deux pinces qui lui servaient de mains. Et, bien que sceptique, elle haussa un sourcil en comprenant qu'il était intimidé.

« Tu me comprends ? »

Le robot eut un geste affirmatif qui laissa son second d'autant plus dubitative.

« Tu as un nom peut-être ?

-Waaall-Eee.

-J'y crois pas, souffla la brune. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient communiquer.

-Tu es tout seul ici ? »

D'un air triste, le robot bougea plusieurs fois les lentilles dans un grincement pour acquiescer.

« Regina on pourrait…

-Hors de question qu'il vienne avec nous ! Coupa son second sachant où elle allait en venir.

-Mais il pourrait récupérer les déchets à bord et les recycler puis ça ferait un pote pour Miko.

-Emma non on est possiblement en guerre par en croisière, et arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu ! »

Il ouvrit son caisson et en sortit toute sorte de choses avant de tendre une pomme rouge pour Regina.

« Tu vois il sait déjà ce que tu aimes, gloussa la blonde.

-C'est impossible où aurait-il pu l'avoir ? Souffla-t-elle, choquée. Même si l'arbre existe peut-être toujours, personne ne l'entretient. »

Le robot émit plusieurs couinements et roula dans un couloir adjacent avant de se tourner pour leur faire signe. Interloquée, la brune croisa le regard de son Commandant qui haussa les épaules, paumes vers le ciel, avant de le suivre.

« Décidément, on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous. » Lança la Dagnis avec un petit sourire avant de les suivre elle aussi, laissant Regina avec sa pomme dans la main les yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

Le robot les amena jusqu'à un ascenseur que Regina connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de celui du bureau qu'occupait son père. Elle eut le cœur serré en voyant la photo de famille qui était encore dans son cadre renversé sur le bureau et s'engouffra rapidement dans la cabine. Wall-E se chargea d'appuyer sur le bouton du troisième sous-sol et ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir. Il roula sur quelques mètres jusqu'à une porte blindée qui avait bien vécu au vue de l'état, mais semblait avoir été réparée. Le robot utilisa sa force pour l'ouvrir afin de les laisser entrer et ensuite la refermer derrière elles.

Si Emma était ébahie en voyant l'espace vide hormis le grand arbre qui trônait en son centre dans un énorme bac circulaire protégeant ses racines, Regina en était bien plus subjuguée. Elle ne décrocha pas son regard de l'Honeycrisp alors que le robot roula dans la pièce vers un petit boitier qu'il ouvrit pour y trafiquer plusieurs câbles à l'intérieur. La salle s'alluma plus fortement et leur fit fermer les yeux par l'intensité, mais quand elles purent enfin y voir clair toutes trois n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors que la blonde observait l'espace face à elle. Elle était enfin de retour dans cet endroit qui lui avait souvent donné l'impression d'être isolée du monde, de leur quotidien. L'arbre n'avait pas perdu de sa splendeur même avec l'une des branches brisées. Un souvenir vif et fort qui ramena Emma et Regina dans un passé bien lointain.

Le robot roula devant elles et les incita à s'avancer, émettant des petits bruits satisfaits.

Emma remarqua seulement la bonbonne présente sur le dos du robot et le tube qu'il attrapa avant d'enclencher une manivelle. Il semblait siffler tandis qu'il laissait les racines boire l'eau de sa bonbonne et fit le tour de l'arbre sous les regards interloqués des trois femmes.

« J'y crois pas, alors… il…

-Il a pris soin de cet endroit, il a réparé la salle et a continué de s'occuper du pommier, poursuivit Regina, à la fois surprise et amusée.

-Alors ces robots n'étaient pas tous bons qu'à faire le ménage. Il m'impressionne…

-Je crois qu'il est différent des autres, sa solitude l'a rendu curieux et débrouillard. »

Regina se perdit dans ses pensées les yeux rivés sur l'arbre tandis que Lilith se rapprochait de Wall-E pour le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Ce qui semblait plaire moyennement au robot qui émit un petit son lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son caisson.

Emma suivit la brune du regard pendant qu'elle s'approchait du tronc afin d'y déposer sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que cela te fait… de revenir ici après tant d'années ? »

Elle se tourna vers Emma qui lui souriait tendrement et sans même prêter attention à leur comparse, elle revint vers le Commandant.

« C'est comme si nous n'avions jamais quitté ce jardin. »

Emma se retenait de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre, se rappelant que malgré ce souffle de vie dans un endroit mort depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas le temps à accorder à ce genre d'impulsivité. Elle se rapprocha tout de même et vint se blottir contre la brune pour embrasser sa joue et lui souffler quelques mots.

« Qu'importe le lieu où nous sommes tant que je suis avec toi. »

Elle sentit la main sur sa joue et la fixa d'un regard empli de désir lorsque sa montre retentit en un écho qui les fit sursauter.

« _Emma ? Tout va bien ?_

-Oui, nous sommes en chemin, nous avons eu un petit imprévu. On arrive. »

Elle coupa la communication et regarda une dernière fois cet endroit pour ne plus jamais l'oublier avant de les inciter à quitter la pièce. Le petit robot ferma l'espace lorsqu'elles longèrent le couloir vers la sortie. Elles remarquèrent rapidement que Wall-E ne les avait pas quittées et les suivait dans les décombres du sous-sol, où cette fois-ci il y avait bien plus de corps. Et des corps parfois plus petits.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans le pôle médical qui lui aussi avait du connaître des jours moins sombres. Beaucoup de produits pharmaceutiques étaient brisés ou étalés sur le sol, les placards arrachés et papiers éparpillés. De loin elles virent enfin les visages soucieux d'Anna et Elsa derrière les vitres brisées du bureau d'Ingrid leurs bottes écrasant le verre, seul bruit hormis les machines génératrices d'énergie. Elle entendit Wall-E faire une accélération pour les dépasser et récupérer ce qui semblait être un stéthoscope. Il l'observa tout en le manipulant afin de trouver son utilité et l'essaya de diverses façons.

« Vous avez trouvé un habitant à ce que je vois, lança Elsa, amusée par le manège du petit robot curieux. Nous en avons vu un cassé dans une autre partie du pôle.

-Il est plus intelligent qu'on ne le pense, rétorqua Emma, tout aussi amusée. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui, la plupart des dossiers ont été supprimés, mais j'ai réussi à atteindre un dossier bien caché et en l'ouvrant nous sommes tombées sur un message d'Ingrid. Seule l'une de nous pouvait y avoir accès. Je crois que même si elle nous a mis des parasites et enlevé nos souvenirs, elle se doutait qu'un jour nous reviendrions. » Expliqua Anna avant de relancer le message attirant les autres.

Le message n'était pas sous forme d'hologramme cette fois, ni écrit. C'était un enregistrement qui laissa alors la voix du médecin remplir l'espace.

« _J'ai beau avoir un doctorat en biologie moléculaire et génétique, je ne suis vraiment pas douée en informatique, soupira la voix du médecin. Mais, voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à créer cet enregistrement et surtout à le protéger. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Flynn et ses compétences informatiques. Si vous entendez ce message c'est qu'Eden n'est plus, que j'ai fuis avec vous trois du moins je l'espère. Vous devez sûrement m'en vouloir d'avoir usé de votre innocence et de votre confiance pour vous avoir injecté ce parasite. Mais si vous m'écoutez c'est que vous avez dû retrouver vos souvenirs et je me devais de me faire pardonner mes actes en vous révélant ce que je sais. »_

Emma était tendue, mais tout comme Anna et Elsa, elle ne ressentait pas de colère pour Ingrid, elle comprenait son geste. Après tout, en leur enlevant leurs souvenirs elle leur avait offert une vie meilleure.

« _Je ne pouvais vous en parler, mais sachez que j'ai fait cela pour vous, pour vous laisser le temps de fuir et vivre une vie normale. Il fallait vous donner l'opportunité de grandir, d'être apte à agir, d'être plus forte. Zelena m'a parlé de son projet, vous ne la connaissez pas, car elle vie dans d'autres quartiers et se trouve être la fille de la sous-directrice. Même si cela semble peut-être voué à l'échec, je préfère prendre le risque plutôt que de continuer de vous mentir et de briser des vies. J'ai dû vous emmener loin d'ici, je l'espère du moins. J'ai dû vous laisser partir dans deux endroits différents, mais pourtant qui me sont familiers puisque ce sont mes sœurs qui prendront soin de vous. J'ai parlé de connaissance ? En réalité je ne pouvais en dire plus et depuis longtemps j'ai fait en sorte de protéger ma famille pour les éloigner de Génésis. Ce parasite ne s'est déclenché qu'au moment ou vous avez ouvert la lettre et lu ce simple mot qui définit une partie de votre vie. Eden. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment les effets se sont estompés, avec le temps surement, mais j'espère qu'à cet instant Gold n'a pas remis la main sur vous. »_

La médecin fit une pause et soupira, elles entendirent un grincement, surement la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

« _Je dois vous parler du projet Omega, vous devez savoir la vérité et comprendre d'où vous êtes sortie, ce qui fait que vous êtes désormais des êtres à part. Le sérum est un mélange complexe de sang et de moelle épinière venant de nombreux Dagnis. Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir contribué à tout cela, j'ai du sang sur les mains et je sais que quoique je fasse je ne pourrais effacer le passé. »_

Ce fut au tour de Lilith de se crisper à cette révélation.

« _Un groupe armé de Génésis a détourné l'un de leurs vaisseaux afin de les amener ici même en toute discrétion, avant que le centre ne soit réellement ouvert. Enfermés dans les soubassements, ils avaient été renommés par des numéros et traités comme du bétail. Beaucoup sont morts, les plus forts survivent encore, mais ne semblent n'être plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Pour la première fois en près de quinze ans, j'ai vu leurs yeux livides et dénués d'espoir alors qu'ils ne demandent désormais qu'à mourir pour enfin être libres. Certains encore conscients prient. Je ne connais par leur croyance, mais j'ai su qu'ils appelaient une certaine Njarda, la Déesse de la lumière. D'autres parlaient d'Agnarra et de nous envoyer en enfer. Elle aurait dû…_

-Nous croyons en la lumière qui nous guide vers des jours meilleurs, vers une fin paisible, comme nous voulons parfois que l'obscurité absorbe nos ennemis. Le bien et le mal sont deux notions que nous assumons pleinement, expliqua Lilith d'une voix monotone.

- _Une fois prélevé, l'ADN est conditionné et nous avons mis du temps avant d'avoir des résultats probants. Nous avons remarqué des changements rapides chez nos cobayes. C'est plutôt étrange de voir que la génétique humaine supportait celle des Dagnis et semblait être en osmose, nous ne pensions pas que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien. Si comme beaucoup, je pensais créer une nouvelle ère et ainsi permettre à l'humanité de vivre plus longtemps, de supprimer les maladies, la famine et les guerres, je n'ai réalisé que trop tard les travers de ce projet. Bien qu'il y ait eu des cas différents, notamment le tien Anna, depuis près d'un an les anomalies s'accentuent de plus en plus. Certains enfants entre huit et quinze ans ne développent aucune capacité et se retrouvent avec des troubles divers. Cela allait de la simple grippe éradiquée en 2020 à des virus plus mortels qui parfois se développent à une vitesse alarmante, l'état de stade avancé survint en quelques minutes et le décès en quelques heures. D'autres ont des troubles physiques comme certaines cécités liées aux sens, bien que développant les autres. Parfois leurs aspects changent. Si j'ai été surprise par le cas de Zelena, qui se trouve être la plus âgée ayant contracté une anomalie physique, le cas de Salazar était d'autant plus troublant. D'une simple démangeaison, il s'est mis à muter, se retrouvant avec des écailles sur une partie du corps et une peau proche des reptiles, même son œil droit en a désormais l'aspect. Pour finir, il y a la violence et l'attrait pour le sang, comme le petit Jefferson qui dans un excès de colère soudain a gravement blessé son compagnon en commençant par lui casser sa tasse de thé sur la tête. Vous pourriez penser que ce n'est juste que les conditions de vie, d'enfermement et d'apprentissage, mais même si cela a joué, après ces différents cas comme celui d'Alice nous comprenons que le sérum en est réellement la cause. Malheureusement même avec notre avancée nous n'avons pu créer un antisérum et beaucoup sont décédés sur la table. Les autres ont été envoyés dans les soubassements, en confinement, afin de leur faire passer des tests et de comprendre leur évolution._

-Alice ? demanda Regina, tandis qu'Anna mit en pause l'enregistrement.

-Je n'avais plus pensé à elle, répondit Elsa. Elle était avec nous, à l'époque elle n'avait que dix ans comme Anna, je me souviens qu'elle s'occupait des fleurs de notre réfectoire. Elle adorait les plantes et se faisait souvent réprimander parce qu'elle était en retard en cours.

-J'étais dans la même chambre qu'elle, se rappela Anna avec un sourire. Elle trainait toujours avec un chat en peluche qu'elle avait elle-même cousu avec ce qu'elle avait pu trouver. Il était bien réussi et elle ne le lâchait jamais même pour manger, elle passait aussi son temps devant le miroir.

-Oui, vous vous chamailliez parfois, intervint Emma le regard brillant. Elle avait une capacité offensive et olfactive.

-Quel genre de capacité ? demanda Lilith intriguée.

-Elle pouvait supporter et reconnaitre à l'odeur toutes sortes de poisons, de drogues ou autres substances hallucinogènes. Un vrai détecteur. Une fille douce, timide parfois, toujours souriante et qui ne cessait de faire le pitre avec nous… seulement un jour qu'elle agissait bizarrement tout a basculé en quelques secondes. »

 _Emma entra dans le réfectoire tandis qu'elle revenait du Jardin et semblait sur un petit nuage. Regina l'avait embrassée et si elle avait dû en ressentir de la gêne, elle était tout simplement euphorique._

 _« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi niaisement ? Lança Elsa assise à une table tandis qu'elle jouait à une partie de cartes avec Anna._

 _-Oh rien, c'est juste notre jour de congé et ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir les adultes sur le dos à nous réprimander constamment._

 _-Tu as bien raison, on devrait en avoir plus souvent même si j'aurais voulu voir l'extérieur…_

 _-Certains sont chanceux, apparemment, ils ont le droit à une sortie définitive, je me demande comment c'est là-haut… mais bon peut-être qu'un jour nous aurons cette chance nous aussi… »_

 _Elle fut interrompue par un cri aigu. Les yeux écarquillés elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit comme la plupart des enfants présents et reconnut Alice un peu plus loin près de son plateau et d'un petit bac de fleur. La blondinette toujours calme avait les deux mains autour de son crâne. Les yeux plissés elle semblait souffrir d'un mal que personne ne pouvait voir. Certains enfants se rapprochèrent à tâtons alors qu'elle criait une nouvelle fois, des larmes se déferlant sur ses joues. Emma s'avança prestement poussant les autres qui regardaient la scène sans oser intervenir._

 _« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _-J'ai mal._

 _-Où ? À la tête ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai mal… les voix me font mal... »_

 _Elle cria à nouveau et s'enfonça presque ses ongles courts dans le crâne. La fillette laissa échapper plusieurs sanglots, respirant fortement lorsqu'Emma remarqua le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son oreille._

 _« Appelez un médecin, vite ! hurla-t-elle tandis qu'un jeune homme courut à l'extérieur pour trouver de l'aide._

 _-Non ! » Ragea la plus jeune qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup._

 _Alice se leva brusquement sa fourchette en main pour tenter de la planter dans la gorge de la blonde. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vive, même avec sa taille la fillette ne l'aurait pas ratée. Elle avait reculé, mais le geste avait été vu par tous et créa la panique. Emma eut le réflexe de vouloir user de ses pouvoirs pour la stopper, mais Alice lui jeta de la terre de son petit bac dans les yeux. Elle mit du temps à y voir à nouveau dans le chaos qui avait soudainement pris place au réfectoire alors qu'aucun ne tentait ou ne voulait stopper leur congénère. Elsa protégeait Anna tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin vers Emma et de calmer les autres._

 _Dans un sourire froid, la plus jeune réussit à atteindre un garçon qui essayait de la retenir en lui enfonçant profondément sa fourchette dans le cou, le laissant retomber comme une masse, du sang s'échappant de sa plaie. Emma la propulsa pour la calmer, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et les yeux irrités elle vit difficilement l'autre se relever et avancer comme un pantin désarticulé pour s'en prendre à un autre gamin avant de continuer sa route. Elle était effroyable, du sang s'écoulant cette fois de ses yeux._

 _« Alice, arrête ! Ne me force pas à te faire du mal ! »_

 _Le sourire de la fillette s'effaça brusquement et elle cria à nouveau._

 _« Fais les taire ! Fais taire les voix ! »_

 _Elle ne savait pas quoi faire tandis qu'Elsa s'était rapprochée du jeune garçon qui suffoquait avec son propre sang, l'autre victime étant secouru par une fille qui faisait pression sur sa plaie à la cuisse._

 _« Emma ! Aide-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle dans une voix aiguë et cassée._

 _Elle était incapable de bouger, de faire un geste. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres alors qu'Alice l'affronta à nouveau d'un regard fou et meurtrier. La plus jeune se rua vers elle tenant sa fourchette ensanglantée comme un couteau lorsque la détonation retentit et ramena un silence pesant dans le réfectoire. Elle était figée face à Alice. La jeune fille habituellement douce, s'était arrêtée brusquement dans sa folie et laissa retomber son arme. Malgré le sang au coin de sa lèvre tremblante, malgré ses yeux devenant peu à peu ternes, elle vit le sourire franc et tendre qui se dessina sur son visage blême._

 _« Elles… elles ne sont plus là. » Murmura-t-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de tomber à ses pieds laissant la plus âgée les larmes aux yeux et subjuguée._

 _Emma leva le regard vers l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme l'un des gardes. Ce dernier l'observait perplexe et tout aussi troublé. Il abaissa son arme avant que des médecins n'entrent dans la salle pour s'occuper des deux corps._

 _« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Hurla la voix de celle qu'elle connaissait bien._

 _-Madame, elle allait s'en prendre à une autre élève, je…_

 _-Vous auriez pu l'arrêter d'une autre façon ! Vite, envoyez-les au bloc. » Ordonna le médecin en cheffe en ciblant les trois victimes._

 _Emma croisa le regard soucieux d'Ingrid et laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé avant que la blonde ne suive ses confrères vers le pôle médical._

 _« Allez tous dans vos chambres, vous n'en sortirez que lorsque l'on vous le dira, est-ce que c'est clair ? » Intima alors le chef du secteur qui venait d'intervenir à son tour._

 _La plupart ne répondirent pas et rejoignirent prestement leur quartier. Elsa traina Anna par la main pour la forcer à quitter les lieux au plus vite, tandis que la petite rousse criait vers les hommes qui emportaient le corps de son amie. Et Emma se retrouva rapidement seule à regarder la tache de sang au sol._

 _« Swan, bouge de là ! »_

 _Elle se secoua enfin au ton directif et hargneux avant de voir un garde se baisser pour récupérer ce chat que tout le monde connaissait. Ce chat qui avait depuis longtemps donné son nom à celle qu'on surnommait, Alice du pays des merveilles._

Elle ne s'était pas souvenue d'elle même en revenant ici et le souvenir laissa une larme tracer un sillon sur sa peau que Regina effaça d'un geste tendre.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle pendant nos retrouvailles dans le jardin.

-Après ça tout s'est précipité. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps et je crois que je voulais occulter ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, rappela Elsa d'une voix terne, emprise par l'émotion.

-Il ne reste que quelques secondes d'enregistrement, continua Anna avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

- _Chaque enfant a des prédispositions, nous avons tous notre propre code génétique, unique et complexe c'est pourquoi le sérum provoque des pouvoirs et capacités ainsi que des réactions diverses. Il était alors impossible de savoir à l'avance quelle serait la finalité après l'injection. Mais aujourd'hui, j'espère que tout cela est terminé, que vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne crois pas que le monde soit prêt à connaître une telle vérité, mais certains doivent payer le prix de leurs actes. Moi, y compris. J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez vous que je considérais comme mes filles. »_

Le message s'arrêta, les laissant une nouvelle fois dans un silence mitigé entre effroi et soulagement. Elles avaient les réponses à la plupart de leurs questions, mais aucune d'elles n'arrivait à savoir s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu rester ignorante.

Le silence se brisa brusquement lorsque Wall-E se mit à fouiller un placard et en sortir la plupart du matériel qui s'y trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait Emma ? Doit-on détruire toutes les données ?

-Il n'y a plus rien ici... je sais désormais ce qu'il est advenu des disparus, murmura Lilith. Vous avez raison, ils sont morts. J'en parlerais à mon peuple, mais en ce qui vous concerne, je crois que cette femme médecin a raison. Les humains ne sont pas prêts à entendre cette vérité. Que penseraient-ils de vous ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Lilith, nous ne pouvons détruire cet endroit même si j'en ai l'envie, mais nous devons faire en sorte que personne ne puisse y entrer et détruire les données, avisa Regina. J'ai les sauvegardes sur ma montre, j'ai de quoi compromettre Gold ainsi que Génésis.

-Très bien. Anna détruit l'enregistrement, Regina récupère tout ce que tu peux et on sort d'ici, on a assez de temps pour retourner à la navette et sur l'Odyssée. »

Le petit robot récupéra un stylo qui se trouvait sur le bureau et le regarda avant de le mettre dans son caisson.

« Et lui ? On ne va tout de même pas le laisser ici ? demanda Anna. Il pourrait nous être utile.

-Il a pris soin du pommier, mais je crois que ce jardin n'existera plus que dans nos souvenirs, murmura Regina. Cet endroit nous ramènera toujours aux pires moments de notre vie.

-Hum… et toi dis-moi, veux-tu nous accompagner ? » Lança Emma au robot ménager qui l'observa avec curiosité.

Il les regarda une part une puis observa les alentours avant de revenir à elle et de bouger ses lentilles positivement.

.

« Hermès à Odyssée on rentre au bercail, prévint August.

 _-D'Odyssée, reçu Commandant. »_

Emma fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de son second ainsi que de ses amies. Il était connu que Killian était plus bavard et elle trouvait le silence radio plutôt étrange.

« Commandant, je crois qu'on a un problème. » Interpella August depuis l'avant de la navette.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour suivre son regard afin de s'apercevoir que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était en train de se produire. Un Croiseur de la Coalition était arrimé à l'Odyssée et il était bien trop tard pour tenter une quelconque fuite. Elles n'avaient pas passé deux heures dans Eden, non quelqu'un avait dû les prévenir de leur retour ou bien ils n'avaient pas été si discrets qu'ils le pensaient. Elle soupira abattue pour se retourner et voir le regard incertain de Regina.

« Ce croiseur vient de la Coalition, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais qu'importe qui se trouve à son bord, je ne les laisserais pas vous embarquer. Vous êtes encore vus comme des agents de Gaïa, mais pour moi vous êtes un équipage à part, mon équipage. »

La brune dodelina de la tête et semblait soudainement porter un lourd poids sur ses épaules. Elle vit Elsa poser une main sur le bras de l'agent qui ne recula pas à cette attention fortuite. Il était temps de faire face et d'assumer leurs actes.

Seulement rien ne l'aurait préparée à faire face à la police militaire intergalactique elle-même. Et si la Coalition était un panier de crabes véreux, le chef de la police interne Greg Mendell était l'un des pires et celui qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir sur son vaisseau.

Pourtant, il était là face à elle dans son uniforme d'officier, le regard strict et le dos droit, raide et froid comme un pic abrupt. Il n'avait pas attendu pour les cueillir à la sortie de la Navette dans le garage et posa un regard plein d'animosité sur Regina, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et l'agaçait d'autant plus.

« Commandant Swan, je ne voulais pas le croire, mais je ne peux nier l'évidence, vous êtes bel et bien en vie et c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Tout était faux chez lui, de sa main avenante et tendue qu'elle ignora volontairement, de sa voix doucereuse jusqu'au sourire affable. Elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois lors de l'enquête sur la mort de Neal et elle le détestait depuis ce jour.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites sur mon vaisseau Inspecteur ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement peu encline à être amicale avec lui.

-Un bien beau vaisseau si je peux me permettre, mais dorénavant j'en prends le commandement, nous vous escortons jusqu'à la Centrale. Vous avez des comptes à rendre et des explications à nous donner sur votre disparition depuis deux ans et votre affiliation avec les renégats.

-Nous ne sommes… »

Elle stoppa de justesse l'élan de fureur de Regina voulant gérer au mieux leur confrontation, mais Mendell porta son attention sur l'agent.

« Et vous êtes ? »

Son second ne se départit pas de sa superbe et pressa le bras d'Emma pour l'inciter à la laisser parler.

« Je suis l'agent Regina Mills et aussi le commandant en second de ce vaisseau.

-Regina Mills voyez vous ça… Je me présente Inspecteur Mendell, chef de la police militaire. Votre famille était l'actionnaire principale de Génésis Corporation et il me semble que vous êtes le bras droit du fanatique Rumple Gold. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous très chère et je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions…

-Vous ne ferez rien sans mon consentement, rugit Emma.

-Vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire Commandant, n'aggravez pas votre cas et laissez faire la police militaire.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon équipage ! Vous n'avez d'ailleurs aucune preuve de votre prise de position. J'exige de parler à votre supérieur hiérarchique immédiatement ! »

Elle vit la mâchoire de l'inspecteur se contracter et n'en était que plus satisfaite.

« Très bien, puisqu'il vous faut une preuve l'Amiral Blanchard devrait pouvoir vous prendre en communication dans le centre d'appel de votre vaisseau.

-En attendant, vous laissez mon équipage, vous n'essayez pas d'entamer un quelconque interrogatoire sans que je ne sois présente.

-Vous savez que vous serez interrogée au même titre que les autres malgré votre notoriété et vos hauts faits passés ?

-Vous pouvez bien attendre mon retour dans ce cas ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix narquoise par-dessus son épaule pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, suivi de près par son second.

-Emma… laisse-le faire son interrogatoire si ça lui chante, ne te mets pas encore plus en porte à faux à cause de moi, nous avons besoin de leur soutien.

-Je sais Regina, soupira-t-elle. Cependant, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, même si l'interrogatoire qu'il m'avait fait passer, ainsi que celui de Ruby, était correct je sais que ses méthodes peuvent être douteuses. Garde un œil sur eux, je vais prévenir Ruby et je reviens vite. »

Elle pressa son bras, ne voulant pas montrer un signe plus évident d'affection pour son second face au regard scrutateur de l'inspecteur et des quelques soldats présents avec lui, puis quitta le garage. La boule qu'elle avait au ventre de dégrossissait pas au fur et à mesure de la montée vers le pont de commandement. Si elle avait vu trois soldats avec Mendell, elle n'imaginait pas qu'en réalité le vaisseau avait été totalement investi par les autorités. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran tandis que Killian l'observait avec inquiétude et un air coupable placardé sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de ne pas les avoir prévenues, qu'auraient-ils pu faire de toute façon ? Ruby vint à elle et d'un regard entendu dans un murmure elle lui demanda de surveiller l'inspecteur discrètement. Elle aussi le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'hésitait pas à franchir certaines limites.

Elle entra dans le centre d'appel et demanda au transmetteur présent de la mettre en liaison avec l'Amiral dont le bureau était à la Centrale. Elle connaissait très peu ce dernier, ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois. Bien qu'elle savait que sa fille, en plus d'être une juge honnête au sein de la Triarche, était encline à écouter quiconque se présentait à elle, même ses pires ennemies. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre en ce qui concernait son père.

« _Commandant Swan, alors ce n'était donc pas que des rumeurs futiles, vous êtes en vie. »_

Elle calma son cœur en détaillant le visage serein et empli d'une certaine sérénité de l'Amiral, le temps avait fait son œuvre, mais sa chevelure courte poivre et sel ainsi que son visage carré aux traits saillants ne lui enlevait ni autorité ni dureté. En un regard elle sut qu'il serait enclin à la croire, Léopold Blanchard était un avant-gardiste dans une société parfois encore conservatrice. Car même à leur époque d'avancées technologiques et scientifiques, la nature humaine reprenait le dessus. Ce désir de domination et de repousser l'impossible.

« Mes respects Amiral, salua-t-elle solennellement, comme si ce dernier était en chair et en os devant elle. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger longtemps, j'ai ici à mon bord des inspecteurs de la police militaire intergalactiques et j'accepte sans détour de me rendre à la Centrale, en revanche je veux garder toute autorité sur mon vaisseau.

- _Avec tout le respect que vous doit après ce que vous avez fait pour nous et surtout pour ma fille, j'aimerais accéder à votre requête, mais bien que la police soit aussi sous ma directive, ceci est un ordre de l'Ambassadeur Nolan qui s'est chargé de l'ouverture de l'enquête depuis votre passage sur Narök. »_

Elle déglutit, incapable de dire un mot de plus. David était alors à l'origine de cette enquête, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais pu la trahir, seulement elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun signe de vie, qu'elle avait rejoint Gaïa sans aucune explication et ainsi pour son mentor il y avait bien trop de mystère qui entourait ses agissements. Elle comprenait qu'il avait ouvert une enquête et elle savait désormais qui avait pu parler d'eux en plus de leur passage sur Terre. Les Faes n'étaient pas si idiotes qu'elle le pensait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elles, leur Reine ou bien l'une de celle qu'elle avait combattue. Elle aurait dû être plus vigilante.

« _De plus votre passage à Paris a été remarqué. Nous avons besoin de vous interroger sur vos agissements au sujet de Kathryn Midas qui porte plainte pour coups et blessures ainsi que séquestration abusive à votre encontre et celle de l'Agent Mills. Qui, il me semble, se trouve sur votre vaisseau. »_

Sa mâchoire se crispa, elle ne pensait pas que Kathryn oserait les emmener devant un tribunal militaire, mais elle n'était pas si surprise qu'elle le pensait. Cette femme avait été blessée dans son orgueil et secouée physiquement. Elle avait été trop loin avec elle et elle devait en payer les conséquences. Seulement Regina n'avait été qu'un témoin, rien de plus.

« Amiral, j'accepte de me soumettre aux interrogatoires tout comme les membres de mon équipage, mais je souhaiterais attendre notre retour à la Centrale. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes en ce qui concerne mes choix ainsi que ma mésaventure avec Mademoiselle Midas, mais l'Agent Mills n'a été qu'un témoin dans cette affaire et est un agent exemplaire bien au-delà de certains officiers de la Coalition malgré son statut dans Gaïa. Nous n'avons notamment plus de lien avec Rumple Gold et si j'ai accepté de les suivre ce n'est que pour la défense intergalactique. »

Elle vit Léopold froncer les sourcils et réfléchir avant de reprendre.

« _Vous parlez des disparitions de colonies humaines et extraterrestres, ainsi que de l'attaque sur Mars ?_

-Oui tout ceci n'était que les prémisses d'une guerre qui nous touchera bientôt. James Nolan parlait d'une entité qu'il voulait ramener et même si nous avons empêché ses agissements, nous sommes désormais sûres que cette entité se trouve bel et bien parmi nous et prépare une attaque imminente. Nous avons agi dans l'intérêt de tous afin d'apporter des preuves et de pouvoir agir en conséquence. »

Son supérieur soupira et se repositionna dans son siège. Elle nota alors une fatigue sur ses traits qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt.

« _Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je vous crois. Du moins, les récentes disparitions et le comportement étranges de certaines espèces montrent qu'il se passe quelque chose que nous ne pouvons contrôler. Nous en reparlerons à votre retour à la Centrale, mais en ce qui concerne l'autorité de l'inspecteur Mendell, vous devez la respecter._

-Amiral, ses méthodes sont…

- _Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire, je vois que vous ne semblez pas lui faire confiance, mais il est très compétent dans son travail. Il souhaite simplement interroger l'Agent Mills concernant une autre affaire sur laquelle il travaille depuis plusieurs années, j'ai accepté cette requête, il a donc autorité en ce qui concerne cet interrogatoire._

-De quelle enquête parlez-vous ? Quelle affaire ?

- _Je ne peux vous en dire plus, Commandant. C'est confidentiel et de ce que je sais vous êtes bien trop proche de l'Agent Mills pour en connaître la teneur. Sur ce, je dois préparer votre arrivée, votre vaisseau sera mis en quarantaine et votre équipage devra se restreindre, ainsi que vous, à rester à la Centrale jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête et du jugement._

-Puis-je au moins m'entretenir avec l'Ambassadeur Nolan ?

- _Je ne peux accéder à votre requête pour le moment, mais l'Ambassadeur viendra à vous en temps en heure._

-Très bien. »

Une autre enquête, une autre affaire. Greg savait que Regina était à bord avec elle, surement par le biais de Kathryn. Il avait fais semblant de ne pas la connaître, mais devait déjà avoir imprimé ses traits comme beaucoup de membres haut placé de la Coalition. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Elle savait que son second avait un lourd passé notamment avec la Coalition et se doutait que cette affaire semblait plus personnelle qu'elle n'en avait l'air de prime abord.

« _Commandant,_ soupira Léopold, la sortant de ses pensées houleuses _. Je vois que vous êtes soucieuse, autant pour ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans la galaxie comme pour votre équipage. J'ai assez entendu parler de vous pour savoir que vous êtes une femme exemplaire et dévouée envers ceux qui vous suivent en toute confiance. Je vous crois, je vous respecte même s'il a fallu que ma fille y mette son grain de sel,_ ricana-t-il, la faisant sourire timidement au souvenir du tempérament parfois impulsif de Snow. _Seulement pour l'heure je ne peux faire plus et je vous promets que nous allons démêler tout cela. Je ferais mon possible pour vous éviter une peine trop lourde à vous et votre équipage, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas toutes les cartes en main. »_

Elle ne saurait dire si elle était soulagée ou non par ses mots, mais son soutien et sa confiance lui donnaient un certain espoir. Léopold était un homme de poigne, mais avait toujours été à l'écoute de son personnel et surtout de sa fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Si David n'était peut-être plus un allié ou du moins avait une certaine rancœur envers elle, elle savait que Snow l'aiderait, de plus Regina lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé. Mais elle préférait ne pas en parler pour le moment et opina du chef.

« Merci, Amiral.

- _Nous nous verrons bientôt Commandant, prenez soin de vous en attendant. Terminé. »_

Perdue dans ses pensées encore confuses, elle venait juste de mettre fin à sa conversation avec l'Amiral quand des pas précipités firent son entrée dans la salle.

« Emma ! Il faut que tu viennes, c'est Regina ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se détourna pour croisé le regard paniqué de son lieutenant.

« Mendell l'a emmenée au pont des machines et je n'ai rien pu faire, seulement Suvi nous a dit qu'il avait coupé l'accès à la caméra de surveillance.

-Merde, si ce salaud lui fait quoi que ce soit je le dégomme ! »

Même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, Ruby la pressa dans les coursives pour emprunter l'ascenseur vers le pont des salles des machines. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grande baie vitrée où elle aperçut en contre-bas les soldats de la Coalition s'affairer à fouiller le matériel et les armes mises en réserve, gardant bien August, Marco et même Graham en joue pour les obliger à rester tranquillement dans un coin de la baie. Un cri déchira le silence brisant son cœur, plus douloureux à chaque seconde, et elle se rua d'un pas décidé vers la salle qui n'était autre que leur salle d'interrogatoire.

« Ouvrez la porte ! cria-t-elle à l'intention des deux gardes postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée.

-Les instructions sont claires, Commandant, personne n'est autorisé à entrer pendant l'interrogatoire de l'Inspecteur Mendell. Même vous.

-C'est encore _mon_ vaisseau et à bord vous êtes sous _mes_ ordres !

-La police militaire à tous les droits lorsqu'il s'agit de la défense interplanétaire.

-Je me fiche qu'il soit de la police militaire il n'a aucun droit sur mes coéquipiers ! Ouvrez cette fichue porte avant que je ne vous emplafonne contre le mur, menaça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, même après la mort tu es toujours avide de jouer avec tes poings au lieu de rester à ta place. »

La voix féminine lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue et plus que de la narguer, elle lui faisait un lourd reproche détourné. Depuis ce jour, où elle était rentrée sans Neal elle n'avait vu que son regard brillant de larmes et n'avait plus entendu le son de sa voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, mais elle avait appris, par respect pour son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Elle suivit le regard des gardes et croisa celui de la militaire qui lui faisait face la main sur le pistolet qu'elle avait à la taille. Métisse, les cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés en une queue de cheval, les orbes sombres l'épiaient d'une fureur qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler, une haine meurtrière qu'elle trouvait bien trop vive à son goût.

« Tamara, souffla Emma.

-Tu ne m'as pas oubliée apparemment. Je dois dire que moi non plus je n'ai jamais pu oublier le visage de la femme qui a tué mon fiancé.

-J'ai dû faire un choix, je...

-Tu as préféré la choisir elle, hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Ruby qui était restée derrière Emma prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Tu l'as choisi elle, alors que je t'avais demandé de le protéger, je te faisais confiance Emma ! Après tous nos différends, je te faisais confiance et tu l'as laissé mourir, tu l'as tué ! »

Tamara sortit son arme et la pointa vers elle malgré leur statut, tandis que Ruby serrait les poings et se rapprochait plus menaçante. Elle entendit à peine l'agitation des gardes qui observaient la scène incrédule. Emma arrêta d'un bras son amie sentant la pression augmenter au point de crisper ses muscles. Cette discussion lui faisait perdre un temps considérable et offrait des minutes en plus à Mendell pour torturer Regina.

« Tu n'étais pas là pour voir, tu n'étais pas à ma place ! Je devais faire un choix alors que j'aurai voulu les sauver tous les deux ! Neal savait ce qu'il faisait, il était mon meilleur ami, je l'aimais...

-Et il t'aimait aussi, sourit-elle nerveusement, il t'aimait plus que tu ne le penses et jamais je n'aurais pu avoir cette place qu'il t'avait dédiée dans son cœur.

-Tu te trompes... »

Du bruit à l'intérieur de la salle les coupa dans leur échange et les attira du regard. L'air devint électrique et une étrange noirceur emplit, l'espace d'un instant, la coursive. Un choc violent contre la porte les fit sursauter de concert. Emma vit du coin de l'œil l'air angoissé de Tamara et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans l'arme qui vola contre une cloison dans un bruit métallique. Tamara, d'abord surprise, se rua sur le Commandant dans un cri de rage tandis que Ruby s'était attaquée aux deux gardes pour les empêcher d'interférer.

Elle se retrouva sur le dos et étouffa un gémissement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté pour éviter le poing qui allait s'écraser sur son visage. La brune cria comme une furie par la douleur qui irradia dans ses doigts alors Emma en profita pour se redresser et lui asséner un coup de tête qui lui brisa le nez. Tamara se recula, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'un autre cri retentit dans la salle, mais cette fois cela ne venait pas de son amante. Elle éjecta la militaire grâce à une onde de choc, et la jeune femme retomba inconsciente face contre le sol métallique. Ruby finit d'assommer l'un des gardes et composa la combinaison pour déverrouiller la porte.

Elle avait déjà vu Regina furieuse, mais elle n'avait jamais senti une telle noirceur émaner d'elle, une telle avidité peinte sur son visage, déformé par la haine. Elle entra accompagner de Ruby alors que son regard ne quittait pas son second. Mendell tentait désespérément de se soustraire à la brune, mais elle voyait déjà sa peau blêmir et ses yeux exorbités à deux doigts de sortir de leur orbite tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait au coin de ses lèvres. Regina le maintenait simplement par une main dont les ongles étaient crochetés à son torse au niveau de son cœur et si elle n'agissait pas pour l'arrêter elle savait comment tout se finirait.

Elle se tourna prestement vers Ruby et lui ordonna d'aller chercher le Docteur Whale sans plus attendre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Regina ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

-Il ne mérite que cela pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il mérite que j'écrase son cœur entre mes doigts…

-C'est peut-être un salaud, mais personne ne mérite de mourir, il sera jugé comme il se doit.

-Je suis mon propre juge et c'est une mort encore trop rapide. »

Elle vit le sourire effroyable et se demandait si en cet instant ce n'était pas l'hôte auprès d'elle. Cependant elle pouvait sentir leurs âmes liées l'une à l'autre, la noirceur se mêlant à sa lumière. Elle l'avait toujours sentie. Elle chercha un moyen de calmer son second, regarda la table pour apercevoir des seringues usagées à terre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait Regina, mais tu dois le lâcher ! »

Le rire qui sortit de la gorge de son second lui provoqua un frisson désagréable.

« Vois-tu, ce cher inspecteur pensait me rendre incapable de réagir en m'injectant son espèce de sédatif par surprise, et cela a fonctionné un temps, le temps que les anticorps fassent leur travail. »

Son second raffermit sa poigne provoquant des gémissements de douleur.

« Le temps aussi qu'il ose prendre un peu de mon sang et me torture pour que je lui parle d'Eden, vraisemblablement Ingrid n'a pas été assez bavarde.

-Vous… Vous avez parlé à Ingrid Frost ? Demanda-t-elle partagées entre la colère et la curiosité.

-Dites… tenta Mendell, sa voix rompue par la douleur. Dites… à cette meurtrière… de… me lâcher…

-Une meurtrière ? Oh oui j'ai tué ton père de ce que tu m'as dit, mais il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et tu as été assez bête pour t'en prendre à moi.

-Regina lâche le maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait sur Ingrid ! »

Son second se crispa à son approche et dans un élan de fureur la repoussa violemment.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi et il n'a pas besoin de vivre pour te répondre puisqu'il ne sait rien. Ingrid a été rattrapée par son passé, interrogée, et a seulement parlé de ma famille ainsi que de Gaïa. Mais c'est sous la torture qu'elle a vaguement parlé d'Eden, surtout de ma sœur et moi avant de tomber inconsciente. Alors est-ce que j'ai bien résumé inspecteur ? Et maintenant Em-ma, est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé ?

-Non, tout comme tu m'as empêchée de tuer Kathryn. »

La phrase fut comme un électrochoc et dans un grognement rageur la brune lâcha enfin Mendell qui tomba à genoux à ses pieds avant de recracher du sang.

« Ne t'avise pas de salir mes bottes espèce de déchet. »

Emma n'en revenait pas d'une telle fureur dans la voix de son amante et rien ne semblait l'apaiser, elle sentait la noirceur toujours aussi oppressante lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Victor et Ruby sur le seuil. Regina souleva l'inspecteur chancelant d'une poigne ferme et le jeta comme un sac dans les bras des arrivants sous leurs regards presque horrifiés pour refermer la porte d'un coup de poing sur la commande avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Regina tu dois te ressaisir, ce que je viens de voir, ce n'est pas toi !

-Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi au final ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas une meurtrière que tu ne te laisses pas à ce point déborder par ta colère ! »

Le rire de son second la laissa une nouvelle fois sans voix tandis qu'elle la voyait s'approcher d'elle de quelques pas dans une démarche plus séductrice.

« Je me laisse déborder par beaucoup de choses en cet instant même et tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge alors que Regina l'avait agrippée avec force par les pans de sa veste pour la clouer au mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser avait des allures de combat où ses lèvres subirent les assauts provocants de la brune. Elle y répondit avec autant de ferveur, tandis que la langue taquine et agile de l'agent lui crispait le ventre et émoustillait ses sens. Elle voulait être raisonnable après ce qu'avait failli faire Regina, mais elle avait aussi un besoin viscéral qu'elle n'avait pas pu assouvir depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps à son goût. Pourtant tout semblait aller trop vite et elle sursauta lorsque Regina ouvrit sa veste et arracha presque son débardeur. La morsure dans son cou la ramena aux envies impromptues qu'elle tentait d'enfouir au fond d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva à moitié nue toute sa raison s'envola. Les ongles courts griffaient sa peau et provoquaient frissons et gémissement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Ses mains semblaient partout, sur son ventre, sur sa poitrine et ses épaules puis s'immisçèrent sous son soutien-gorge pour venir taquiner sans tendresse ses zones érogènes qui échauffèrent son corps. Elle découvrait un côté plus sauvage, plus brut et se surprenait à apprécier cela, même peut-être encore plus. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas continuer dans cette salle lugubre et tenta entre deux soupirs, deux baisers passionnés de dire quelques mots.

« Ma… cabine… »

La brune sembla comprendra et se recula d'un coup sans un mot pour prendre sa main et l'attirer vers l'extérieur d'une force qu'elle n'osa même pas combattre. Elle eut juste le temps de récupérer sa veste et son débardeur avant d'être presque jetée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et se retint tant bien que mal à cette dernière lorsque son amante la souleva sans peine après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du pont le plus haut. Elle priait tous les Dieux pour qu'elles ne croisent personne lorsque des dents mordillèrent voracement son téton à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'ascension aussi longue et espérait que personne n'arrêterait l'ascenseur, au pire elle l'enverrait surement au diable.

Le son distinctif d'ouverture la fit sursauter et elle tomba presque à la renverse lorsque Regina la relâcha pour reprendre sa main et la conduire d'un pas rapide dans sa cabine, la poussant avec force sur le lit. Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer que son amante arracha son soutien-gorge d'une main et s'allongea sur son corps frissonnant. Dans la précipitation elle tenta elle aussi d'enlever la tenue qui les séparait, mais une claque sur sa main la rappela presque à l'ordre et Regina se redressa pour ôter elle-même sa veste, son débardeur et son soutien-gorge d'une rapidité qui l'impressionna presque.

Elles se retrouvèrent peau contre peau et les baisers ardents tout comme les morsures sur son téton, les griffures sur son épiderme ne firent qu'accentuer le désir et les pulsions dans son entrejambe. Elle ne resta pas longtemps couverte de son pantalon et de son shorty pour finir nue sur ses draps, à la merci de son second. Elle lâcha un gémissement lorsque cette dernière se retrouva rapidement entre ses jambes pour y déloger son point de plaisir d'une langue adroite. Elle sentait les palpitations dans tout son corps, la chaleur enivrante alors que son cœur battait furieusement. Regina la dévorait littéralement et elle rougissait à l'idée même qu'elle aimait cette version plus sauvage de faire l'amour.

Elle retint sa respiration et gémit plus fortement lorsqu'elle la pénétra tout en remontant son corps de baisers et morsures pour l'embrasser avidement.

Emma avait bien du mal à retenir son bassin d'entrer en contact avec la main de son second malgré le rythme profond et rapide entre ses jambes. Elle respirait à peine à la main qui entourait son cou sans pour autant l'étrangler, juste pour la dominer. Regina gémissait tout autant qu'elle, s'accordait à chacun de ses soupirs puis s'arrêta brusquement. Emma ouvrit les yeux et respira fortement les ongles ancrés dans le dos de l'agent et se plongea dans son regard ténébreux. Elle était toujours en elle et un simple effleurement la faisait tressaillir.

« Retourne-toi. »

Elle obéit et se retourna gardant un grognement quand les doigts quittèrent leur place. Elle sentit le poids sur elle, un poids agréable et des lèvres possessives sur son dos lorsque la torture entre ses jambes reprit avec vivacité l'obligeant à se retrouver sur les coudes et genoux, s'offrant corps et âme. Une poigne attrapa ses cheveux pour l'obliger à pencher la tête en arrière, tandis qu'elle sentait ses cuisses trembler, et un souffle hérisser sa peau échauffée.

« Tu es à moi Emma et personne ne nous séparera. »

Elle accrocha les draps lorsque les dents mordirent son épaule et gémit de plus en plus fort quand les doigts se courbèrent pour atteindre son point sensible.

« Je t'aime Emma, n'en doute jamais. »

Elle était incapable de répondre, le râle de plaisir qu'elle lâcha la laissa tremblante et suffocante tandis que la brune relâcha ses cheveux et quitta son antre pour caresser son dos. Elle sentit à peine les caresses lorsqu'elle s'endormit, éreintée par cette journée et par les derniers événements.

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit et se leva, ses cuisses et son entrejambe encore victimes de leur ébat. La blonde posa un regard tendre vers son second endormi entre ses draps et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son miroir elle resta figée en voyant les marques de morsures et de griffures sur son corps. Elle n'avait ressenti que peu de douleur, prise par le plaisir, mais les marques étaient ancrées dans sa chair et semblaient accompagner ses anciennes blessures devenues presque invisibles avec le temps.

Tandis que la porte était ouverte, elle jeta un regard vers la brune endormie et ne saurait dire pourquoi elle était soucieuse.

Elle se demandait à quel point Regina pouvait être sombre. A quel point pourrait-elle perdre toute raison et tout contrôle ?

* * *

 **Pour la petite anecdote Caulfield est le nom de l'actrice qui joue la sorcière aveugle dans la série. Flynn est le nom de l'homme qui crée le jeu Tron et se retrouve coincé dedans (film sympathique) et Salazar vous vous en doutez peut-être mais c'est un petit clin d'œil à Harry Potter : Salazar Serpentard.**

 **Voila voila :)**


End file.
